The Hatter
by PerditusFic
Summary: When an injured teen appears on Regina's doorstep, she feels compelled to care for the orphaned child, but what toll will this take on the savior forced to confront her own past? Despite the positive effects the girl has on Regina's life, the queen must prevent the destruction of her beloved town, while a secret that transcends realms and time could destroy everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Withgirl (who will not be shared...ever) this is now my most prized possession. We've worked day and night for a couple of weeks to get this as great as possible. My beta has a super power that has amazed and creeped me the hell out sometimes. She can read my mind and give me the idea before I even think of it. All A/Ns from now on are dedicated to for her hard work and she secretly likes compliments even though she's British. Now upgraded to official co-author of 110% of my stories.**

**And to those of you who have been here since the beginning, I promise you it was worth all the waiting.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The former Evil Queen laid in bed, languidly turning page after page of the most incredibly dull book she had ever read. Rivaled only by the bookworm that the Dark One called his wife, Regina had read almost every interesting piece of literature that this world had to offer. Now she was reduced to this boring dribble of a painfully optimistic author, and all she wished was that sleep would come soon. Apparently, spending her days scouring the blank books in the author's library was not enough for the mayor, she had to spend her night reading something that was admittedly far less interesting than the millions of blank pages she had seen. As the fictional character kissed the love of his life, she snapped the book shut and placed it harshly on the nightstand. Switching off the lamp she stared at the ceiling, wishing for something more interesting to do. Despite the decades she had spent in this world, she still loathed the television, and anybody that could even have anything interesting to say would more than likely be asleep.

Trying to force her eyes closed, she considered whether alcohol was the answer. But no, work was inching closer and closer by the second, and the recently reinstated mayor of Storybrooke couldn't risk it. So instead she continued her staring match with the ceiling. After what felt like hours, she felt her eyes begin to droop, and a large yawn told her that her body had finally given into fatigue. She sighed in relief and laid further into her pillow, turning on her side she finally allowed sleep to come to her.

* * *

**2 a.m.**

It almost felt like she was only asleep for a few moments if not less than that. Nowhere near a deep sleep. Regina was woken up by Henry slamming the door open, "Mom!" She was immediately jolted from her sleeping position as Henry did not hesitate to jump on the bed and shake his mother awake.

She sat up with serious concern as she looked into her son's excited and almost terrified eyes. She grabbed his arm, "Henry, what's wrong!"

"I..." he started and trailed off beyond Regina's hearing. She stared at him and the vein in her forehead was protruding from the evident worry and uneasiness. Henry sat in front of her still struggling to find his words.

"Henry-"

"You need to call Emma. Now." Regina did everything she could from becoming automatically annoyed by the fact that Emma was involved in this somehow. Though they had become something resembling friends, she still found the woman infuriating at times. She only wished she knew why a simple crush that would 'almost certainly go away' could make her feel this way. She searched her son's face and found that obviously there was no avoiding Emma Swan tonight. She planned on doing just what he asked even though she could do without the whirlwind of emotions that she knew she would experience, however she did need to know exactly why she would be calling the blonde in the middle of the night.

"Henry, why-"

"Just call her mom. Please," he begged and anxiety flashed in his eyes. It scared Regina, "Henry, I will call her, but I have to know what's going on." He pulled away from her and rested on his knees. She saw his chest heaving in and out. It was obvious he had just woken up and come across this troubling situation, which she still was not aware of.

"You have to go outside."

"You were outside! Henry you shouldn't be outside this house-"

"Mom that's not even important right now. You have to go and see."

Regina quickly got out of bed now completely awake without a hint of grogginess or weariness. She rushed in her silk blue robe and hurried down the stairs with Henry beating down behind her. Their hearts were both pumping uncontrollably fast. Regina wasn't sure why hers was doing such a thing but it was. And it was almost painful. She got to the front door and placed her hand on the handle. Her sudden pause made Henry impatient but before he could express it Regina turned to him not taking her hand away. He nodded to her and she reluctantly opened the door. As it swung passed her, everything in her body stiffened to hide how terrified she was about this mysterious thing etching concern all over Henry's face.

She didn't know what she was expecting and told herself it wasn't going to surprise her, but when the light from the foyer flooded out onto her walkway nothing but surprise knocked the wind out of her. She stepped out into the night breeze, no longer sure she wanted to know what this was. Halfway down the path she heard Henry following behind her. Ignoring the fact that Henry had already caught sight of this already, Regina sharply turned around waved him back into the house, "Henry stay inside."

"But-"

"You have nothing to say, Henry. Do as I say." Her tone was very firm despite the tremble that threatened to escape her throat. Her eyes had darkened. With her like this Henry did exactly as she demanded just as she turned back.

It was times like these when she wished the heartless Evil Queen would jump forth and not give a damn, but that wouldn't happen. She was a soft more sympathizing-but not really-Regina Mills and she could stop what her emotions were causing her to feel, cracking her already damaged heart. The feeling only got worse when she bent down over the sight.

A girl on the threshold of adulthood laid battered severely on her walkway. There was so much in the way of her view, Regina couldn't be certain about anything. She was so injured that the mayor couldn't even tell if she was alive. She usually wouldn't but Regina forced away the twisting knot in her stomach and pushed away the hair hanging in her face and then she pushed her first two fingers to the girl's neck. Instantly she caught the feeling of a broken, weak, and dying pulse that threatened to fade away at any moment. She drew in a sharp breath that would've crippled her had she not been crouched down.

"Emma's coming." Henry spoke loud enough for her to hear. Although it seemed as if the entire block heard it as lights in the houses around her home had quickly began to flicker on one by one. Looking up she could already see figures emerging in the upstairs windows. By then surely the sheriff had received several phone calls probably suggesting that she'd murdered someone.

All she could do was stare at the bloody mess on her pathway. The blood streaking up from the street only brought Regina to a shiver at the thought that someone had dragged this girl up to her house. Or worse this was the closest place for her crawl to before she could no longer even breathe with the slightest ease. The only words to describe this were words she'd rather not have to say out loud especially to the sheriff. Maimed. Mangled. Defiled. Regina looked over her body and although she saw the blood seeping through her pants legs it seemed she was spared appalling violation. Regina could no longer ignore the bystanders staring at her in disgust like she had done this. Like they had watched her cause this stranger such pain.

She refrained from snarling a comment to those congregating around her front lawn. Then she finally saw something that made it clear that she couldn't possibly have done this. Bright green eyes shined up at her in fear and they were steadily losing the light Regina was sure they would've had at a time when she wasn't in such pain. Their eyes met and seeing the falling tears was too much to bare but she found herself not looking away. The look in her eyes seemed to be pleading for it all to go away. Like she would have preferred to be dead instead of laying in the presence of this stranger in the most vulnerable way possible.

Regina held strong against all the terrible feelings flowing through her. She was aware that as far as she knew this wasn't her fault. The words. She just couldn't hold them back as sound of the sheriff's yellow bug coming up to her house followed by the ambulance. Before anyone came close enough to see her say it, she whispered down to the broken person under her, "I'm so sorry."

Emma hurried into shoes and made her way to 108 Mifflin Street. Her attire didn't really match what was contained within her leather filled closet and even with the terrible situation on their hands they still managed to stare. Emma Swan without a leather jacket. It was an anomaly. She wanted to focus on her sheriff duties but it bothered her everyone was so surprised she showed up in gray sweatpants and a black and white baseball shirt. It was still two in the morning to be fair.

She walked by the paramedics carrying a severely injured person to the ambulance. It wasn't a swift pass by. Emma caught glimpses of eyes greener than her own and the pain within them. She stopped in her tracks as they continued their rush to the hospital. Emma had definitely wished she had her jacket now since the sudden urge to shove her fists in her pockets wouldn't go away. She continued her walk up to an inattentive Regina staring down at the ground under her as if when she looked away it would disappeared. Henry quickly ran from his position at the door and charged right into Emma's chest.

"Hey kid," she said brushing her hand over his head and wrapping her other arm around him. She glanced at him and then at Regina. Neither of them were prepared to even be outside. "You guys it's freezing out here. Why aren't you wearing a coat or something?"

"I could ask you the same, Sheriff," Regina said dryly looking up at Emma's attire. "You're not dressed for work. No atrocious leather jacket tonight?" Emma released Henry as he pulled away. Emma ignored Regina's comment for the moment and looked at Henry, "Why don't you go inside kid? Don't catch a cold."

"I can help." Emma was too tired to protest and just nodded. Then turned to Regina, "Did you see who did this?"

Regina shook her head, keeping her eyes on the girl, "I had a very abrupt awakening. I didn't see anything. I was asleep."

"Well, so was I. So excuse me for rushing over here in my pajamas because my son called about an emergency."

"Cranky are we, Miss Swan?" Regina smirked.

"Hey-"

"Stop bickering. This isn't the time," Henry said interrupting. They were already being watched by the residences of Mifflin Street. Emma folded her arms across her chest, "Fine. Anybody know what happened? Since obviously it _wasn't_ Regina." She said it loud enough for the bystanders to hear as well and when she looked over her shoulder none of them were even being remotely helpful. They were whispering about the fact that Regina was not even considered a suspect by the sheriff.

She turned back with a sigh and saw Regina shake her head, "Well, looks like everyone just about as lost as you are."

"I told you I could help." Henry looked at both of them. With a nod of her head Emma allowed him to continue with his story. "Well, I...uh...saw a tornado thing."

"What?" Emma questioned. It was far too "early" in the morning for magic. "A tornado?"

Henry nodded frantically, "It was purple I think."

"Henry are you telling me she came through a purple tornado that happened to show up on your mom's front lawn and only you noticed?"

"Yeah. It was like a portal."

Emma closed her eyes for moment and she shook her head, "So we're assuming she's-"

"From the Enchanted Forest?" Regina laughed. "That's not possible."

"How many times have we all said that and somehow it ends up being possible?" Emma said rubbing her face withholding a yawn. Regina became annoyed with the fact that it's true and shrugged it off. Henry suddenly grinned. Emma looked over at him knowing he was plotting, "What are you planning?"

"I think a new operation is in order." Emma gave an inward chuckle. "Operation Barracuda."

"Barracuda? Why?"

Henry shrugged, "I like the way it sounds."

"No." Regina groaned and was ready to put a foot down. "We are not doing anymore operations. Especially now. This girl seems like trouble and Henry is not going to be anywhere near this."

"But-"

"No buts. You're not getting involved in this."

Henry's excited look dropped away and his back hunched in defeat. Emma grabbed his shoulders and got down to his level while also understanding Regina's concern, "You know kid, I think you're right. We do need another operation, but your mom is right this could be dangerous. Whatever trouble she's in, we can't have you caught up in the middle of it. But I'll make sure it gets done okay?" He had to think about it for a minute. A minute that seemed like forever as both Regina and Emma shivered in the chill of winter.

"Okay," he agreed. Emma gave him a smile. "But there are some rules."

"Like she follows rules very well," Regina quipped. It took everything for Emma not to throw a barb back at her.

Henry gave Regina a sharp arched eyebrow, "The rules are for you too mom."

"Me? I have nothing to do with this."

"Yes you do. There's a reason why she ended up in our yard of all places and Emma needs help."

"Miss Swan is a very capable woman, Henry."

"No, you have to help her. You know a lot about magic and Emma is a good investigator. You have to work together to figure this out." He turned fully to Regina and Emma straightened up watching the pair. "Mom, if this is as dangerous as you both think it is, then you have to protect Emma. She doesn't know how to use her magic properly yet." Regina was about to decline but was interrupted, "Mom...please."

Regina looked at him and then hesitantly over to Emma who was looking down at her feet. She sighed deeply and then nodded, "Alright. I'll partake in this Operation Barracuda, but only if you get to bed. There is still school in the morning."

He nodded with a smile and hugged her tight and fast, "Thanks mom." He quickly disappeared into the house shortly after.

"Well, Miss Swan. I guess I'll be seeing you later today then for this operation business."

"Yeah I guess." Emma caught the frown on Regina's face. "You don't actually have to do this. I can handle it."

"I just promised him I would. So I'll help but don't expect me to be cooperating in any stake-outs."

"Fair enough," Emma said beginning to walk off.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?" Emma wanted to lie but it was becoming a thing that she wasn't a good liar even though she could spot one a mile away. She let the honesty leave her lips, "I already feel like I owe this kid."

"Why?" Regina frowned.

"Because she's an orphan. I know one when I see one. It's all in the eyes." Emma didn't give Regina the chance to respond because frankly she didn't want to start up a conversation about the feelings sparked by her confession. She kept walking all the way to her car and watched as everyone cleared away from the house's lawn. When the final light in the last house switched off Emma started driving away.

Regina watched Emma's yellow bug pass by and then closed the door to her house. It was disturbing how much this bothered her. She looked too deep into that girl's eyes and now it would never leave her alone. Not unless she fixed it. That's the only reason she agreed to work with Emma to get to the bottom of this, so those envy green eyes looking at her in pain would go away. So that maybe in a week or two she could sleep in peace because tonight and the next she may be laying wide awake.

* * *

**Reviews always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little violence against Whale. Nothing too serious.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina walked into Granny's making no eye contact with the stares that swamped her. There was no need to wonder why they were staring. The rumors spread fast. Even though the Sheriff made it clear she wasn't behind this, she was the easiest person to blame for everything.

Emma watched them stare and although she didn't owe her any favors, she eased the tension.

"Hey, Regina," she called reverting the woman's attention away from the gawking. She didn't receive a better look. Still a glare. Emma snapped her head to the whispers at the counter. "If you guys have a problem I'll be happy to help with a solution."

"That's quite alright," Regina said sitting down across from her. She glared at them again. "Once the Evil Queen, always the Evil Queen."

"Don't say that. You're not the Evil Queen."

"As kind as the sentiment is, not everyone can be as forgiving as a Charming."

Emma rolled her eyes and looked back to the other people still staring, "Even if I didn't forgive you it is still kind of rude," Emma said going back to the newspaper between her arms on the table.

Regina leaned in slightly and frowned at it, "What is that?"

"The paper," Emma said sliding it in front of Regina. She picked up her coffee and took a sip of the hot liquid cringing at the burning in the back of her throat. "Perks of a small town, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Regina replied with a downturn in her voice. Although she caught the sarcasm. Emma watched the frown only tighten as Regina stared into the picture not even looking at the words. Or even the headline. In watching her she saw the dark circles under the brunette's eyes. Obvious sign of lack of sleep. Emma couldn't imagine that the put together mayor would ever miss a wink of sleep, but she knew that the woman did have a soft spot for children.

"No offense but you look terrible. Did you go to sleep last night?" Emma asked. Regina glared at her_. It couldn't have been that bad could it?_ She resisted the urge to spring for a mirror. "You don't have to answer." Emma went back to her coffee and mumbled to herself, "It's not like you ever want to talk about something as trivial as feelings anyway." Regina heard it but she didn't react. No stooping to her level.

Ruby came over with pencil and pad in her hand and a smile on her face hoping to distract them from the unwanted publicity, "What can I get you Regina?"

"Coffee is fine," she answered turning over the paper.

Ruby scribbled it on the pad and then was about to turn around and leave but just couldn't go without asking. "Emma?" She turned to the blonde.

"At your service, Rubes," Emma said pleasantly as she locked her fingers together on the table.

"So…?" She asked nodding to the paper. Emma opened her mouth to respond, looking briefly at the brunette across from her.

Regina looked up automatically knowing what she was asking about. She slammed her hand against the table, "No, I did not hurt that girl!" Regina snapped forcefully making Emma flinch.

"Regina, calm down," Emma begged. "She meant the paper. Did you even read it?" Ruby nodded hysterically as she looked down at Regina's white knuckles. No one had anytime to speak again before Ruby rushed off for Regina's coffee. Emma released the breath she had been holding and pulled a strand of hair from her face behind her ear. She watched Regina rub her knuckles like they hurt. She was bothered. Regina looked at Emma and expected she was going to say something she didn't want to hear, "Miss Swan I'm in no mood for a speech."

"Once again, mistaking me for my mother," Emma replied with a small smirk, "Nine times out of ten when you do something, smacking you in the back of the head is what I want to do. Not give you a pep talk."

Regina rolled her eyes. She did have a tendency to do that a lot more now than before, "Fine. Let's just get on with this, shall we?" Ruby swiftly brought over Regina's coffee without making eye contact with either of them and walked away just as quickly.

"Okay, so..."

"Miss Swan please let's not waste valuable work time."

"I-I just I don't know what exactly we're supposed to be doing, Regina. We need Henry."

"No we don't. Our goal is simple. We just find whatever fairy tale she's in," she said sounding very annoyed, though she was just trying to ignore how cute the sheriff looked with her face scrunched up in concentration, _just a crush_, she reminded herself.

"Don't we have everyone by now?"

"From the Enchanted Forest sure, but your pirate boyfriend wasn't here when you first arrived in Storybrooke, now was he?"

"Regina, he's not my boyfriend and that's not funny-" Regina was about to interrupt her, but Emma beat her to the punch, "I do _not_ yearn," she ground out.

Regina just held back a small laugh, and secretly a huge grin at the sheriff's admission. "My point is that he's from another realm. He, unfortunately, got here through my mother," Regina said swiping the hair from her face and finally drinking her coffee.

Emma tapped her finger against the table thinking about it, "Yeah, sounds simple enough except for the fact that neither one of us saw her face."

"She has green eyes."

"I know that much. Doesn't really help us, though."

"You sure she isn't a Swan or Charming," Regina started and continued-by accident-not realizing what she was saying or who she was saying it to, "Another child of yours..."

Emma grinned at the first part but the last part punched her in the gut and her composure crumbled instantly. A threatening, angry look appeared on her face just as Regina realized what she had said, "Emma...I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"You didn't mean it?" Emma grumbled. "Of course not. Like you never do."

"Emma I _am_ sorry. I wasn't thinking. It was terrible banter."

"You know, I really thought you understood why had to do it. I didn't think you'd keep throwing it at me every chance you get."

"I said I was sorry. A part of my mind saw it as a joke, I never thought about voicing it-"

"Giving up a kid was hardest thing I ever had to do. You still don't believe that, do you?" Emma questioned beginning to stand up from the booth. An unexplained panic arose in Regina and she tried her best to stop her, "Emma, wait. Please."

"What Regina?"

"I'm sorry. I am. Despite what I have done in the past, I do sympathize with you for that. I don't know that pain but...I'm sorry."

Emma sighed at the admission. It was hard to be entirely mad when the woman was genuinely sorry about the comment. It did seem like a slip of the tongue and not meant to cause harm. The blonde turned to sit back down in the booth but eyed Regina pensively, "I don't know why I put up with your shit."

"You're the one that wanted to be friends." Emma just sighed. Thinking about walking out on her was as far as she was going to go. Even if they were at each other's throats constantly, trying to get the upper hand, Emma still wasn't going to let it get to her. In a way she could see sometimes Regina was trying to be slightly nicer to her but it was a sliver of effort honestly.

She sighed and let it go with a relieving breath, "Regina, I try hard to be your friend, so that you have at least one." She took back the paper and sat it next to herself, "Despite what you may think, I've defended you more than anybody here," she leaned close to her, "Even Henry. I've always given you the benefit of the doubt. Apparently that's not what you want."

"I apologize, an activity I do not partake in for the most people that I insult."

"I get that," Emma said glancing over at the whisperers who still didn't think to hide their glares, "I rather you not say stuff like that again."

"Of course Sheriff." Regina claimed some sincerity. Emma rolled her eyes again accompanied by a shake of the head. She stood up from the booth and addressed the gossipers and the rest of the diner, "Alright. I've had enough. I've gotten zero sleep for the past few days and I'm very...extremely irritable..." Regina looked up at Emma. _What is she doing?_ she thought. _No. What the hell was she doing?_

"...As sheriff I will officially confirm Mayor Mills did not in any way harm the Jane Doe currently in the hospital," Emma said to Regina's defense...again. "And no there also isn't blood covering the front of her house either." Regina became shocked and looked to where Emma hid the paper. She didn't even read the article and now she was curious as to what it said. "Do I make myself clear?" The entire diner nodded even Ruby. "Now go spread that around."

"Miss Swan, you didn't need to-" Regina started. She slid out of the booth and dropped payment for their coffee on the table.

"That's what friends do, right?" Emma said beginning to walk out with Regina keeping up with her. "And we're partners now for Operation Barracuda. I can't have a mob after you while in the middle of a mission. And call me Emma. I thought we were at least on a first name basis on both sides, y'know?"

Don't say it Regina she thought to herself as they walked. This was Emma Swan, she could do without and be fine, or at least that was what she told herself. But this feeling she had been having since last night was lingering and making her feel guilty about things that were clearly not her fault. Damn that girl, I'm going soft. "Thank you, Miss Swan-Emma. Thank you, Emma." Regina so badly wanted slap herself. She could normally hold strong against the blonde.

Emma's eyebrows raised to her hairline, "You really need some sleep, Regina. You're thanking me and using my first name. It's scary."

Regina rolled her shoulders in frustration and brushed it away, "Where are we going?"

"I'm headed to the Author's library or whatever you call that place."

"Why?" Regina furrowed her brow intensely and stopped. Emma stopped soon after, only taking a few steps ahead. She remembered how much Regina disliked going there now after spending only a few days not being able to find a clue as to where to get her happy ending. Emma looked into the blankness in the brunette's eyes. It was almost exactly like the distant look she had when Emma walked into her yard late that night. "Hey, Regina I can go by myself. We can meet back up when there's something else to do. Maybe you can check your vault for something."

"That's not necessary, Miss Swan," Regina said walking ahead of her. "We're going now." She sort of demanded and Emma started walking.

"Emma!" She stopped in her tracks and Regina turned around first. She studied the look on Regina's face and for once she wasn't terribly irked by David's presence. Emma turned around to her father in a sweat and red faced. Like he just took a long run for the first time in years or something like that.

"David? What's up?" He looked at her and then glanced at Regina. Emma leaned into his line of sight, "Are you really out of shape or what?"

"No. It's...it's your-" He tried to say gulping down air.

"Is it Snow?" Emma questioned in concerned. He shook his head still trying to catch his breath.

Regina was finally irked, "Oh, spit it out Charming."

"Your Jane Doe-" Regina froze and Emma wanted to jerk Charming up by his jacket and shake the news out of him. "What about her, David?" Emma urged impatiently.

"Whale."

"What happened?" Regina scowled ready to also snatch the story out of his useless body.

"Is she okay? What did he do to her?" Emma pushed.

"Whale is going to need a doctor." David said bluntly. That's all Emma needed before she started her rush towards the hospital. David called after her, "Emma..."

Regina rushed off behind her as quickly as she could in her heels. It completely skipped her mind to just use her magic to save her the aching feet later. So, she and the Sheriff ran straight into danger head first again, now completely destroying the peace that had reigned over Storybrooke for only a few short weeks.

* * *

Emma and Regina stormed through the doors of the hospital. The whole place was in complete and utter chaos as they had expected. Nurses were scrambling around frantically and they were beginning to realize that the situation was just as dire as the prince had made it out to be. Emma started searching for Whale immediately with Regina right at her heels.

"I knew she was dangerous," Regina said in her I told you so voice though she didn't sound so sure.

"Yeah, maybe," Emma said searching through the room, "Though, it's not like we like Whale all that much anyway."

"He is still our only doctor."

Emma shrugged, "Good point. Now where is he?"

"Here," Whale said sitting in a chair overlooked by the two women. They looked to him seeing the mess he was in. The collar of his white coat was stained with blood, he was holding an ice pack to his temple, and nervousness was imprinted in his eyes. Emma and Regina glanced at each other both wondering what had they gotten themselves into. Emma stepped forward, casting a shadow over him, "Whale, what did you do?"

"Me?! You see what she to me?" Whale exclaimed looking up at her. "That girl stabbed me."

"Frankly, I quite like her already," Regina admitted folding her arms. Whale shot her a glare and Regina returned the gesture. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and took a breath.

"Whale what happened?" Emma asked grimly.

"She woke up is what happened and then grabbed the first sharp object in her reach."

"Whale." Emma was dry and emotionless about it. She could honestly not care less about him. He had to know being such a prick wasn't fitting for him, since even the Sheriff would be more concerned about someone she didn't even know.

"I don't have anything to say about it. She's disoriented and unaware of her surroundings," Whale started. He took in an annoyed breath and closed his eyes. A sharp pain was shooting through his head and the Sheriff's questions weren't calming it down. He threw his hand out, gesturing towards the hallway in which the Jane Doe's room presided. Emma followed his pointing with the turn of her head and frowned.

"Isn't she supposed to be-" Emma started before being quickly and rudely interrupted.

"I'm keeping her as far away from civilians as humanly possible," Whale shouted. "She stabbed me!"

"No one is complaining except you," Regina quipped. Whale waved her off and pressed the ice pack closer onto his head.

"Last room on the left," he said quick and short before he looked away from them and disregarded them entirely. He was tired of them both. Especially the brunette grimacing at him just for existing.

"Look is there anything we need to know before we go back there?"

"She may or may not be sedated...I don't know," he looked at Regina as he spoke, "Maybe do us all a favor and knock her out with magic or something."

"What does that mean?" Regina looked at him in confusion.

"It means after giving her enough sedative to kill an elephant she was still awake. If she's not dead or asleep, at least she's got to be mellowed out."

"So she's as high as a kite..." Emma said more than questioned. Her astonishment was hidden beneath a steel mask. By now she was used to magic but even this was unusual. She was already too caught up in her thoughts to catch the yawn that slipped her lips.

"Come on along, sheriff," Regina called already walking down the hallway as Emma opened her eyes again.

"Alright, what's the game plan?" Emma asked just as Regina placed her hand on the door handle.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina questioned. "Game plan?"

"Yes. We can't just go in there..." Emma pushed her way in front of the door. And now was seriously invading Regina's personal space.

"Why not?" Regina asked stepping back a few steps.

"Because she's dangerous. You said so."

"If the most she's done is stab Whale, she's not much of a threat," Regina snapped and then pushed Emma out of the way. Emma couldn't stop her before she opened the door. For some reason Emma was expecting something bad to happen. Something bad always happened. When was something ever great, Emma thought.

Regina stormed inside expecting a fight or at least some chaos. She was disappointed. No scalpels. No syringes. No fight. Her shoulders slacked. Emma brushed passed her and walked up to the bed. Regina suddenly remembered what Henry had asked of her and decided she had no choice but to protect the careless blonde, she was going to do as she was asked, "Be careful, I'm supposed to be watching over you."

"Don't say it like that. Sounds like you're babysitting me."

"Let's not pretend you don't need it most of the time," Regina said half-jokingly walking forward with her hands in her coat pockets.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me a child." Emma turned to the girl who was unmoving. Both Emma and Regina would have given thought to Whale's comment on being dead but her chest was weakly rising and falling. She also didn't look in the least bit like someone who would stab Whale even if he is a bit of an ass. Her innocence was still intact even while they were aware of what she had done. Emma stood on one side of the bed and Regina stood on the other, both looking down at what was left of a child. She was no doubt broken. There was no way either of them thought this would be over quick. Emma held strong against the tears that threatened to arise in her eyes. She wasn't having it today. She already went home after the situation last night and was deprived of peaceful shut eye. Emma just saw herself sitting at the bar all night, all over again. This was where her world and Storybrooke clashed. The orphan and the magic all in one, just like herself. At the sight she couldn't keep the pained look etched into her expression and the darkness in her eyes.

Regina watched in silence but beneath her mask was fury. Regina's blood was boiling and in the moment it didn't seem to matter how dangerous she thought the child was before. Or even how she got herself into such a predicament. It wasn't right even by her formal moral standards. Not with a child. She immediately snapped away from her thoughts before she blew a fuse-in the room- and took Emma out of hers, "I was not expecting this."

Emma looked up at her, "Me neither. She sounded more intimidating from Whale's story, huh?"

"Indeed she did." Regina met eyes with Emma as she answered and watched the blonde pull a small notepad and a pen out of her inside jacket pocket. "Playing Sheriff now, are you sure you know how?" Regina asked taking a step back and leisurely sitting down in the chair. Emma didn't answer just nodded not really paying her any attention. Regina sat back in the chair, one leg over the other with her hands clasped together against her stomach and watched the Sheriff work.

"Green eyes...brunette...17 years old..."

"How do you know that?" Regina asked furrowing her brow. "That's an interesting assumption."

"I told you I know one when I see one. Especially the age. They get angrier and angrier with every new year," Emma said biting the tip of her pen. She looked to Regina who seemed to be satisfied with the vague answer. The brunette looked quite uneasy despite how pleasantly she rested in the chair. Her shoulders were rigid and her posture was very stiff. "Is something wrong, Regina?"

"I'm fine," she replied abruptly.

Emma didn't pry and went about taking information again. She leaned down closing in on any distinct features that would help identify who she might be. Regina suddenly did become uneasy and she felt something wrong. Her eyes narrowed to the faint twitch of the girl's hand. She shot up from her chair, "Emma!"

Throwing her hand out to stop the blade from cutting into the blonde's face, Regina used her magic to freeze the unsteady hand. Emma slowly moved away with her eyes wide and heart pounding against her rib cage. Regina stepped up to the bed and took the blade away from the girl's hand. Before she could angrily latch onto her wrist the terror in the girl's expression forced her to be gentle. Her eyes melted it away. The child was scared and confused but there was something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was this pull. It was no typical pull at her heartstrings either and she didn't know why it was stronger and fiercer than she's ever felt. Regina wanted to protect the girl. She took the object away and laid the trembling hand back down on the bed, "It's alright, dear. You don't have to fight anymore. You're safe."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sat at her desk with piles of paperwork overflowing, nearly falling off the edge. Regina grimaced at her from the other side of desk not really enjoying the sight of the unfinished paperwork. This was the fifth time Emma had flipped through Henry's storybook and she was getting really aggravated. She sighed and planted her face in her hands. Regina rolled her eyes and shifted her chair just as Emma yelled out a stressed groan.

"I've told you several times Emma. There is no 17 year old brunette with green eyes in that book. You're turning your frustration into a cold," Regina said quietly.

Emma looked up at her, "How am I giving myself a cold?"

Then she sneezed causing her hair to fly up and into her face. She moaned at the headache forming behind her eyes. Regina rolled her own eyes, reaching into her coat pocket. When Emma brushed her hair back and looked up. She was met with Regina holding a handkerchief across the desk. She reached out and took it, "Thanks."

"You have been walking around town in that beaten up jacket. It's not keeping you warm obviously."

"No-" Emma started before sneezing, her hair flying into her face again. She wiped her nose with the handkerchief and groaned in frustration. "So, it's just a little sneeze. I'm fine."

"If you insist. Are you going to look at that book for a sixth time?"

"No, I'm going to check on her. Maybe she feels like talking today."

"Remember she tried to cut into your face. Apparently you're someone she's not too inclined to see."

"She wouldn't want to see anybody after going through what she has. We still need to try," Emma said pushing away from her desk and standing up. Regina stood up as well watching the Sheriff stretch.

"It's been two days. I doubt there's been any change."

"We could talk to her. Tell her where she is, tell her about how we know she got here, and help her understand we're here to help and not hurt."

"And you believe she'll talk if we do?"

Emma nodded, "I think so."

"You do know she tried to take the left side of your face off with a pocketknife that no one seems to know how she got into the hospital in the first place. She's dangerous."

"She's also still just a kid."

"That's the worst kind of dangerous," Regina smirked.

"She's seems to take to you better than me. You could try." Regina frowned at Emma's idea. It was a terrible idea. If the girl was nearly as badly tempered as Regina there would be another witch fight in town and that's the last thing needed at this point. The town's peace was already disturbed. An all-out war didn't sound too appealing.

"We could probably get this over with quicker. I know you're annoyed with having to deal with this," Emma said leading them to the door of the station.

"I never said that."

"It was implied."

"It would have been more convenient during the short time when I wasn't mayor. The moment I am again everything turns upside down." Regina sighed.

"Well it's not your fault. Mary Margaret just can't really match up to you as mayor honestly. You do a good job and she knows that...we all know that," Emma said as they walked, bypassing her bug. Regina grinned at the compliment that the blonde wasn't at all trying to conceal, but the grin fell away and Regina put her heels to a halt seeming very confused.

"Emma, where are you going?" She asked.

"To the hospital. I said that."

"Your car-"

"I'll walk. I need the fresh air."

"No you don't. You're already sick."

"Regina-"

"No. Come along," Regina demanded walking to her car. "I'll drive us." Emma opened her mouth to protest but then realized if Regina really was determined about it she could use magic to put her in the car. Emma sighed heavily until that turned into a cough to which Regina raised an eyebrow at as she got into her Mercedes. Emma rubbed her hands together and walked to the passenger's side and got in. She refused eye contact with Regina because undoubtedly she would receive a glare silently saying that she was right and Emma was an idiot as per usual.

* * *

Regina took the lead once again in walking down the corridor of the hospital. She saw the stares she was receiving and although usually she would have assumed it was because of the accusations against her that didn't die down, they were another kind of stare. Slightly scared and maybe even concerned. Regina glanced back at Emma who was completely oblivious to the same stares thrown at her too. "Emma?" Regina said over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Emma replied looking down at her boots as she walked.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Emma snapped up to the brunette in front of her and took in the concern in her voice. She was still wondering if Regina was still in the 'I don't give a shit' mode about this Jane Doe they were stuck with. Every moment she spent with her seemed to lead her to believe she was starting to care or that she had cared this whole time.

"Um...what do you mean?"

"The nurses are staring. I have a...feeling."

"Well, we'll see in a moment," Emma said just as Regina stopped at the door.

Regina put her hand on the handle and waited for the blonde to interrupt, asking about a game plan again. There was nothing but silence between the two of them. "No requesting a plan?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head.

"Be my guest," Emma said gesturing to the door. Regina proceeded inside just as Emma teased, "Be careful. I'm supposed to be watching you."

Regina shot a glare over her shoulder and continued in with Emma following behind her. Emma closed the door and stood against the wall letting Regina move closer to the bed. "She's always asleep when we get here. I think she's messing with us," Emma said watching Regina closely examining the girl.

"Meaning what exactly Miss Swan?"

"Back to Miss Swan again..."

"Emma." The blonde grinned at the correction.

"She's a trickster. I know it. Probably a pick-pocket too."

"Pick-pocket?" Regina questioned glancing up at her.

"Make sure you have your wallet when we leave. She looks like one."

"And something else as well. Come look."

Emma pushed off the wall and walked to the other side of the bed just like before. She saw it instantly. She looked up at Regina, "Do you have these in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes, but I've never seen this before."

"I have. Regina, she's been outside of Storybrooke. Her clothes were normal and this..." Emma started gesturing to the piercings in the girl's ears. Today her hair happened to be pulled back enough to see. "This is definitely from here."

"What do you called this?" Regina asked squinting at her left ear. "Very odd."

"Industrial piercing. Hurts like a bitch probably."

"This is a lot of piercings. Is this some kind of style?"

"Well, it's only six. It's not that much. But yeah it's a style." Emma grinned, "She's most likely a leather jacket kind of person."

Regina's shoulders slouched in disappointment. Another person with an unusual like for raggedy leather she thought. Emma stuck with her grin as looked at the piercings a little closer. "Emma, be careful," Regina said watching Emma falter against her urge to reach out and touch her. Emma was cautious but not careful enough.

The girl's hand swiftly reached up and grasped Emma's wrist. Emma was more impressed than anything, "Wow. She's good." Regina looked at her in annoyance. Emma's impressed expression fell into a flash of pain as she tried to take her hand away from the grasp. She leaned in trying to force the pain down and away from her vulnerable limb. "Ow..." Emma whispered so Regina couldn't hear. It was becoming constricting very quickly. "Ow!" Emma exclaimed suddenly placing her other hand on her wrist trying to pull either herself or the girl away.

"Emma stop fooling around," Regina said harshly.

"I'm not," Emma said looking at the brunette in front of her, not believing the pain she had plastered on her face. "She won't let go."

"She's probably not even ninety pounds. Don't tell me you can't handle her."

"Regina. Please," Emma said almost desperately. Begging as she clearly heard the grip tighten and her bone pop but not break...not yet. "Regina."

Regina pushed her hand against the girl's shoulder and leaned down to her ear, "It's alright. I promise you're safe. Trust me."

"Regina!" Emma yelled. She looked up at her quickly and then continued her coaxing, "Let go. You can hold my hand. As tight as you want." Regina slipped her hand under the girl's. She didn't wait very long as bony fingers intertwined with hers and tighten fiercely. Regina looked to Emma who was stumbling back holding onto her wrist.

"You really are very hardheaded Emma, I told you to be careful. Are you alright?" Regina asked. Emma nodded flexing her fingers on both hands. "Is it broken?"

"God, no. Hurts like hell though. She has a vice grip."

"Seems that way," Regina said looking down at her own hand. It didn't hurt though.

"This Jane Doe really doesn't like me."

"Pain..."

"What?"

"She wanted you to feel her pain." Emma wanted to ask how the hell she knew that but from the look on Regina's face, now wasn't the time to question.

"I guess we're not getting a name out of her today. Right?"

"I don't know."

Emma started walking to the door. Regina caught sight of the red leather moving towards the door, "Where are you going?"

"I think maybe dealing with her is your specialty in this case. I'm going to go get her medical file."

"Alright," Regina said calmly without a hint of protest. She was really going to let her go until Whale burst through the door before Emma could leave.

"Whale?" Emma questioned looking at the sweat forming on his brow.

"Thank god. You're here."

"Happy to see us?" Emma looked over to Regina who was just as curious as to what he could have meant by that.

"Yes. My nurses are refusing to come in here without you here," Whale explained looking directly at Regina.

"Me?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, both of you. They don't feel safe in here."

"I could see why," Emma mumbled. Whale frowned at her for a minute before he poked his head back out into the hallway and gestured into the room. Moments later a nurse reluctantly walked in with a tray. Regina glared at it and then back at Whale standing in the doorway, "Is this really necessary? I mean all she did was stab you. She almost did us all a favor."

"One day I hope you eat your words Madame Mayor," he quipped before addressing Emma who wasn't too satisfied by the syringe on the tray either. "She needs her bandages changed and I need my nurses to come out of this room alive."

"I'll do it." Regina offered fairly quickly and Emma couldn't help but look at her like she was crazy.

"Regina-" Emma started.

"I'll be fine. I can properly change the bandages and come out of this room just fine."

"Whatever. Just get it done," Whale said nodding to the nurse and they left the room together leaving the syringe there as an option.

Emma leaned back against the door frame, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Regina answered confidently slipping her hand away from the tight grip she had been locked in. It almost didn't surprise her that she was so easily let go. She removed her coat and laid it on the back of the chair in the corner. "I've done it before Emma."

"If you think you can handle it, go ahead. Don't let me stop you."

"Go retrieve the file. You might not want to see this," Regina claimed folding up the sleeves of her crisp white shirt. Emma couldn't argue with that. She didn't want to see it and didn't plan on staying even if the nurse had done it. Emma glanced back at the mayor grabbing the gauze on the tray. She left the room closing the door behind her.

"Alright, I'm going to change these bandages...," Regina started to say to the empty room and to the girl who may have been listening the whole time. She waited a moment and then requested, "Can you turn over?" She already sort of knew. But it was confirmed she had been listening the entire time when the girl turned on her side causing part of the hospital gown to slip away from her back revealing severely bloodied bandages with massive claw marks showing through soaked bandages. "Then I'm going to need a name, dear."

* * *

**I'm curious of your thoughts. ****Hope you're enjoying it. Review me. And thank you to anotherOUATwriter for the advice and great reviews, you're the best! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma sat uncomfortably still, frowning at the paperwork she was doing. She was half way through the stack on desk and it seemed to get worse and worse. She was exhausted and clearly sick but refused to admit it. Every time she felt herself about think about it, she shook her head. Regina was not going to be right today. Or even tomorrow. Never.

Then she heard the click of heels coming down the hall. Of course Regina was behind them. It was becoming a habit to see her at the station at least once a day, although she wasn't really complaining about getting to see the beautiful woman so much. It wasn't even surprising anymore. Although they both annoyed each other on purpose anyway.

"Good morning Miss Swan." Regina said walking into view and sitting down across from the Sheriff.

"Emma," the blonde groaned. Regina sighed. _Does it really matter?_ She thought. "And yes it does matter, Regina."

"Yes, I know...you're obviously not a morning person," Regina said as she crossed her legs and relaxed in what was now proclaimed her chair.

"I don't see how you are. This is terrible."

"It's 9:30," Regina stated aridly.

"Exactly." Emma began shuffling through the papers on her desk.

"Busy?"

"Yeah a little bit. A lot of traffic violations."

Regina nodded in understanding. She saw the stress plastered on Emma's face and when the phone rang she nearly flipped her desk over. Emma pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at Regina, "Will you excuse me a moment?"

"Of course." Emma got up and reluctantly went to answer the phone. Regina looked on her desk and saw the medical file peeking out from under the unfinished work. She turned back to Emma and then stood up to take the file from her desk.

"...yes I understand that but being the Savior does not mean I'm getting cats out of trees. That's a job for the fire department." Regina was inwardly amused but her smirk dropped away as she heard Emma slam the phone back onto the receiver. She watched the blonde walk back to her desk and tiredly drop into her chair. Her sigh of frustration turned into a cough causing her to once again avoid eye contact with Regina.

"You're sick," Regina scolded.

"Regina, not today. I have a lot of work to do."

"Go home Emma."

"You're not my boss."

"Actually I am," Regina said stepping forward and leaning in against the desk, "You're an idiot, Emma. You don't listen." Emma glared at her as she rolled her wrist in her lap. Regina wasn't about to see that and complain about it too. "Give me your badge." Emma's glare immediately forced itself into almost fear. She reached for it and looked down at it in her lap and then looked up at the brunette. Regina reached out to take it.

"You're firing me?" Emma asked in a shaky voice as she dropped it into her hand. "Regina?"

The brunette was paying no attention to the concerned look on her face until she looked at the sick sheriff. The rigidness in her shoulders fell away. She was sure when Emma asked about being fired she was joking. She put the badge on the desk, "No, Emma. I'm putting you on leave." The blonde slacked in her chair. It was silly thought that Regina would fire her for not voluntarily taking a sick day.

"I don't have a replacement."

"Yes, you do."

"Who? David is not deputy anymore."

"You're looking at her," Regina said clipping the badge to her belt. Emma squinted in confusion.

"You? You want to be Mayor and Sheriff today?"

"Well, like I said you're an idiot."

"Stop calling me that."

"If you take a day off I'll maybe think about stopping." Emma eyed the thermos Regina had been clutching since she got there and then looked back at her. _She could be a sheriff for the day _she thought. _What's the worst that can happen? Oh, right. It's Regina._

"I can't. There's too much to do. Leroy is drunk and probably going to hurt somebody-"

"Let me stop you right there," Regina said smugly. Emma leaned back in her chair. With the snap of her fingers, Leroy suddenly appeared in one of the cell's engulfed in purple smoke behind her. He was disoriented and holding a bat. Emma frowned just as Regina turned around and walked closer to the cell. "Give me the bat now Dwarf."

"I ain't givin' you shit lady," he spat in a drunken daze. "You're not the Sheriff."

"Today she is," Emma said propping her feet up on the desk. Leroy tilted his head to the side to look at Emma for confirmation on her words. He sighed in disgust as she nodded.

"Bat," Regina demanded again. He reached through the bars and tossed it. It was no problem for her to catch it and then walk over and drop it onto Emma's desk. "Am I qualified now?"

"You still have to do the paperwork."

An evil smile appeared on Regina's face, "I hope you don't think I'm not capable of a little writing unlike you?" The paperwork Emma mentioned appeared on her desk in more purple smoke. Emma removed her feet and picked up the papers. All finished. "Am I qualified?"

"Uh..." Emma frowned through the papers. "This is cheating but...yeah. Seems so."

"Good," Regina said. She handed Emma the thermos and a handkerchief. Emma slowly took both just before she sneezed. "Have a good day." Emma wiped her nose with the handkerchief and sniffled. She stood up from her chair and just stood there a moment really unsure she should let this arrangement go forward. Regina walked over to her and began pulling her towards the entrance, "Go home."

"Alright, I'm going," Emma said walking towards the door on her own, but she started walking backwards to look at the mayor following her, "Okay look Regina. There's a lot of shit to do. There's 43 traffic violations for this week and you have to finish it to meet your own damn deadline..."

"Got it," Regina said flatly.

"And then you're going to get maybe two phone calls from people in your neighborhood asking about cats in trees. Tell them to call the fucking fire department. It'll be the most fun they've had all month."

"I understand all of that just go home."

Emma stopped just short of the door racking her brain for anything else. "I know this is a joint thing but maybe you should go see the kid again and try to get her name or maybe just talk to her. I know you said she passed out from the pain when you changing her bandages but maybe give her another incentive."

"Emma this is going to take time."

"She's attracted to your personality."

"Where would you get that idea?"

"Henry. Updates remember?"

"Right," Regina said folding her arms. "What part of my personality is she attracted to exactly?"

"The aggressive, prickly part...and the magic part too."

"I'll see. I might have a lot to do today." Emma nodded and turned to walk out the door but not before saying, "She feels safe with you, Regina. Your visits mean something to her." Before Regina could deny or reject it Emma disappeared out the door.

Regina thought about it for a moment. She wasn't seeing it before but Emma was right. Henry was right too. Recalling the times in the hospital it became obvious all of a sudden that the mystery girl was only calm and benevolent with her presence. Probably the first in a long time that someone preferred her presence. Her being as opposed to Emma's. She frowned but only in understanding. It was a long time ago but she remembered the feeling of being scared. She could only imagine what it's like to be scared and stuck in a place with unfamiliar people. Although she fully comprehended her feelings she couldn't grasp her judgment of character._ Me over Emma Swan?_ She thought._ Maybe she is crazy._

* * *

Regina left an unconscious Leroy in the cell and made her way to the library. Belle spent her days here engulfing herself in books to avoid the thought of Mr. Gold's exile. She hesitated at the door before walking inside. It was completely empty, except for Belle standing there in Regina's view. She didn't seem to notice her.

Regina cleared her throat, "Am I interrupting?"

"Oh, my," Belle started. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And yourself?"

"Bored with these books. I've read them a million times."

"I know the feeling. But your vast knowledge of these pages is just what I need."

"Oh?" Belle questioned sitting down the book in her hands.

"Yes, I believe you may have a book here that might be of interest."

"Well, I can certainly help you with that. What exactly are you looking for?"

"As you know there's a Jane Doe in the hospital and she's quite hostile around everyone except me. Henry and Emma believe it's because of my magic so..."

"You want something maybe in...Elfish? "

"If you can manage anything."

"I think I have a few things," Belle said with a smile, "Give me one moment."

Before Regina had a chance to stand there in silence and get consumed in her thoughts her phone started to ring in her pocket. Second official police business of the day obviously. She had the calls to the station forwarded to her cellphone. She sighed and then answered as politely as she could, "Sheriff."

"Regina?" Snow questioned. "Uh...where's Emma?"

"I'm filling in for her. She's sick and you should probably know that."

"I knew she was sick, that's why I was calling. So, she's home?"

"Yes, I sent her home."

"Oh, well thank you for that. It would've taken an army to get her to take a sick day."

"Something like that."

"If you don't mind me asking...how is your patient doing?"

"Still terrified."

"I heard you were doing a good job with her. That's really nice of you Regina." Regina could see the bright and annoying smile on Snow's face. She rolled her eyes, "Snow I don't want a speech about this."

"Whatever you like Sheriff." Regina closed her eyes in relief. "Well I won't keep you. Thanks again Regina."

Regina shoved the phone back in her pocket before Belle came back. She was carrying more books than Regina expected her to find. She met Belle at the table. She picked up one right off the top, "Incantation books?"

"I'm sorry. I could've sworn I saw a few books in Elfish that weren't incantations," Belle said going through the stack of books. Then she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry Regina."

"No, it's fine Belle. I'm sure she won't mind as long as I don't turn her into foot stool."

"Are you sure?"

"Very. She doesn't talk. I doubt she has a preference."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance. You don't want to keep your little friend waiting," she said with another smile. Belle's didn't seem to annoy her like Snow's did. Maybe it was because she actually felt sorry for locking Belle up and as for Snow...well she was getting there. Slowly.

"Thank you for this. I'll have them back soon," Regina said grabbing three books from the stack and heading out the door. She was nearly run over by a fast moving Ruby dashing through the door. The brunette stopped and quickly aided Regina in not stumbling over.

"I'm sorry, Regina...or Sheriff?" Ruby said catching the gold flash from her belt. "Fired Emma already?"

"It would seem that our dear savior has been taken down by a cold," Regina said. She glanced at Ruby and then at Belle with a raised eyebrow and continued out the door. Although she didn't give it a second thought, it was a little suspicious. They were always together but their business was not her concern. She walked to her car and got in, placing the books on the passenger's seat. Then the phone rang again. This time it wasn't anybody she wasn't dreading having to speak with.

"Emma, it is not the end of the day yet," Regina scolded.

"Oh, I know," the blonde said sounding very congested and stuffy. "I was just checking to make sure you haven't put everyone in jail."

"I think you underestimate just how much of my time that would take. There's no need to check on me Emma. You need to be resting."

"Yeah, I know. I know."

"Yet you're not doing what I asked. Typical Emma Swan. Seeing as you're already ignoring me...have you looked at the medical file?"

"No, I kinda don't want to."

"Well, Henry wants to have you over for dinner soon so if you're not completely drunk on whatever cough syrup you've been drinking tomorrow, you're invited to dinner. We can do more researching then."

"Sounds great." Emma attempted to hold it in but couldn't and sneezed very dryly causing her nose to burn.

"Bless you."

"Thanks. I have to go now the room is spinning...I think I'm going to throw up." Emma gave Regina no time to say anything before the line disconnected. There was absolutely the possibility of worrying whether she was okay or not, but the way the blonde sounded only amused Regina more than anything. A sick Emma was not that much of a bother and neither was being Sheriff or someone's friend. It was certainly much more satisfying than being the mayor if she was being honest.

* * *

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Belle admonished with a frown dented in her forehead. Ruby leaned against the front door and locked it before walking away from it.

"I'm here for a book obviously," Ruby teased standing across the table from her. Belle rolled her eyes. "I'm here to see you of course."

Belle gathered the leftover books and began to put them back. Ruby followed behind her determinedly. Belle put away all of three books before she could no longer resist the eyes staring at her, "You shouldn't be here. Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm off today and you know that. How come you can visit me at work but when I come here it's a mortal sin?"

"In case you didn't notice, Regina was here."

Ruby frowned, "Yeah I saw her. I nearly steam rolled her. So what?" Belle just shook her head and moved on with putting books away.

Concern was tattooed on her face. Ruby watched her with her thumbs in her back pockets. She smiled at the nervous brunette, "Regina isn't the town gossiper, and she couldn't care less about anyone. Especially, us peasants. She's the mayor for God sakes...and now apparently the Sheriff too. She'll be more likely to put us in jail."

"Don't underestimate her kindness. She's been quite pleasant the past couple of days. Maybe a bit disturbed but she's a nice person it seems."

"Meaning?" Ruby questioned sitting on the table.

"She does have someone she cares for, I believe." Belle continued to put away the books.

"Yeah, Henry."

"No. I believe she's made a friend out of the town's new resident."

"What makes you think that?" Ruby asked picking up a book and flipping the pages, obviously uninterested in it.

"She was just in here for books to read to her."

"You do know she made a promise to Henry, right? She'll make rainbows and blow butterfly kisses if Henry asked. So, I say that means nothing."

Belle frowned and snatched the book from her hands and placed it in an empty space on the closest shelf. She stopped and sighed with her hands on her hips. Then she looked up at Ruby, "Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. Who knows?"

"Exactly, who knows? Now back to us. Which, by the way, is more important than the Mayor/Sheriff making friends."

"What about us?" Belle snapped looking at the brunette in front of her seeming almost furious. "We see each other. There's nothing to talk about Ruby." Belle was turning red and getting upset over nothing. And boy was her accent very firm and intense as she yelled, but Ruby just smile at her. "What?! What could you possibly be smiling about right now?!"

"You're cute when you get mad," she said.

Belle just sighed in immense annoyance, "You're unbelievable." She started to leave Ruby there but got stuck by the wide eyed brunette who caught her between her outstretched legs and pulled her close. Belle's front was pressed against the edge of the table and Ruby's legs were crossed around her. She turned away from Ruby's stare and puffed. Then she looked back and into the woman's eyes and became instantly frustrated, "Stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes."

"I can't help it," Ruby started gesturing to herself, "I was a puppy once."

"As adorable as that prospect is, you were a person too. Stop forgetting that."

"I don't forget," Ruby claimed wrapping her arms around Belle's waist. "I just like you to remind me."

Belle scoffed, "Unbelievable," all the while she still put her arms around Ruby's neck. Their foreheads fell together and they breathed each other's air pleasantly.

"Why are you so tense? Is it about Gold?" Ruby asked.

"No. It's not. I'm happy about this. Us," Belle said. "I'm just...worried."

"About what?"

"Regina-"

"Does not give two shits about us or anybody else," Ruby finished. "She is not someone to be worried about. Although I am a little worried that you want to keep this a secret so badly."

"No, Ruby. I am not ashamed of us but I want to have you to myself before I let the world know," Belle said confidently. Then she placed a soft, loving kiss on her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too. So we have nothing to worry about, right?" Belle wanted to say yes but she still didn't know how she felt about Regina. Ruby was hopeful she could let it go and that was quickly replaced by disappointment.

"But she knows!" Belle exclaimed waving a hand in the air. Ruby rolled her eyes pushing her wild gesture aside and smacked her hand to the back of Belle's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, finding that was the only way to get her to shut her up and stop worrying about nothing. As much as Belle wanted to pull away and continue arguing, there was just a grasp Ruby had on her that she never wanted to pull away from. So she sunk into it exchanging flavorful French kisses making her more than proud of her last name.

Ruby pulled back, "Let her know. She'll live."

"Yes, I believe she will," Belle agreed and pushed Ruby back on the table and stole late morning kisses from her lovely brunette as her legs stayed wrapped around her waist.

* * *

**I've latched onto RedBeauty romance and now I have two romances (Possibly three ;)) on my hands so. Thank Withgirl for most RedBeauty scenes from here on out. Still thanking anotherOUATwriter for so being great. Reading your reviews gives me motivation and I'm glad you're all still reading. You're amazing! Hope you like. And as always REVIEW ME! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina walked through the doors of the hospital and was met with smiles seeming to be voluntarily directed at her. It was very unusual and she found herself looking back at the people passing by her. They were happy. Not terrified like last time. She frowned in confusion as she looked straight ahead hoping to get to her usual place before she became too uncomfortable with them. But as she clutched the books against her chest she was abruptly stopped by something highly unpleasant.

Whale appeared out of nowhere preventing her rush to the room. She sighed and swiped the hair hanging in her face away, "What do you want now, Whale?"

"I need Emma," he said almost barely acknowledging her, searching for the blonde.

"She's not here."

"I can see that. I need the damn Sheriff," he said impatiently. Regina turned her head to the side in displeasure while flashing the shiny gold badge she was actually enjoying wearing on her belt. Whale sighed heavily in disappointment cupping his hands over his mouth. He mouthed 'great' silently to himself and then addressed Regina, not watching to settle for her, "Okay well, Sheriff. Leroy-"

"Attacked you?"

"Yeah."

"Figured as much. Now I really regret putting him in a cell. He hadn't really done anything wrong," Regina cracked resuming her walk to her destination with a smirk on her face. He followed her though to her disappointment.

"Useless. Like I guessed. But there is something I actually need to talk to you about."

"And that is?"

"Tell your little friend in there to stop taking every chance she can to take my head off."

"I know you're not telling me you can't handle an upset little girl."

"She's just as twisted and dangerous as you are. She's not a little girl, she's demonic. Now would you just tell her to stop? I'm not trying to hurt her." Regina stopped her feet and looked at him, "Now why on earth would I tell such a lie to that poor child, Dr. Whale? Even you should know I would never do such a thing as that for you."

"You're full of it, sheriff," he replied, mockingly.

"Have a nice day Dr. Whale," Regina said about to walk away.

"No, wait. She's not being very angelic to my nurses so if you would please at least fix that problem."

Regina didn't respond and continued walking forward to the room. She wasn't going to help Whale out in anyway, but she also couldn't keep encouraging the girl's aggressive behavior. Someone needed to change her bandages when she wasn't present to do so. She could make time though. She was already Sheriff and Mayor with no problem why not part-time nurse for another week or two? If that wasn't possible she would actually have to bring it up. But then a former Regina-ish thought slammed into her frontal lobe as she stood at the door.

_Why was this even my problem? And why did I care so much about working this out?_

Sure, Henry asked her to do this and thought it was really cool she was being nice but why was she not hating it and only hanging in there because Henry requested she do so? It seemed the only answers were more questions. Like why was this girl so mellowed out by her presence? Well, because maybe magic but why her magic and not the Savior's slightly unreliable magic? More and more questions with only the mystery child standing between her and real answers. Answers that didn't involve caring ever so slightly about someone that wasn't Henry. But for some reason she felt she could wait for them.

She opened the door and walked in. By far the child was the only patient she'd seen who found comfort in laying on her side despite the pain. And day three here she was exactly like that. Turned on her right side, silent and wide awake, staring at the empty chair Regina usually sat in. The look in her eyes seemed distant but also longing for that fixed spot to be filled. Regina had planned on sitting in the chair but the red stains on the sheets put that on hold.

"You've been bleeding through everything," she said as she pulled off her coat and folded it onto the back of the chair. The movement didn't seem to tear the green eyes away.

Regina worked in silence and used the materials the nurses knew to leave her when she made her visit. She was gentle with the bandages knowing how badly the girl winced and cringed. When it became too much Regina would place a comforting hand on her shoulder, rubbing soft circles with her thumb. She didn't even think about using magic when it came to tending to her wounds but knowing she didn't have the energy to prod the child out of bed even for just a moment she cautiously changed the bloody white sheets and the stained gown with the wave of her hand. Shortly after she finished the girl laid back on her side staring blankly into the chair again. Regina poked her head out of the bathroom a few times as she washed her hands to see if she would do anything else. It was barely anything but the girl wiped her tired eyes with her hand Regina caught sight of a thin band of metal on her middle finger, but that was all. Then she went and sat down in the chair with the books and it didn't change the stare, at first. Regina stared back at her taking in everything about her.

There were dark circles under her eyes even though she spent a lot of time sleeping. The bright green in her eyes slowly started to fade every time she saw her. Noticeable depression. She didn't eat much of anything according to the nurses and at one point Regina did watch in uneasiness the peace less sleep in which she laid victim to. She didn't move very much either, always curled up away from the world. With all of that Regina found herself planning a solution for but there was one thing she wasn't sure how to handle. She didn't speak and that was what she and Emma needed to further help her.

Regina gave an inward sigh crossing her leg over the other still gripping the books sitting on her thigh, "Still not speaking today, are we?" She was met with a short stare. "I take that as a no...I don't believe I've properly introduced myself even though I've have barged in here several times."

"I'm Regina," she said leaning forward holding out her hand out. She watched the girl stare a moment into her open palm, eyes locked onto the gold metal clenching her finger. Regina started to pull her hand away until the girl's frail and cold hand reached out hesitantly and grasped her hand lightly. Regina felt the bones in her hand and she nearly winced at the feeling. It was heartbreaking almost for someone of her age to be so gaunt. But she fought her don't give a damn urges and told herself she would try to help with that. Soon she felt her face almost breaking into a grin as they shook hands faintly. She even forgot to let go for a moment but obviously neither of them minded as they both let go. Regina noticed a slight glow in both their rings but didn't have much time to think about it.

Then again Whale ruined Regina's neutral mood with his words, "Alright..." he came in holding a clipboard. The doctor wasn't surprised at all by the scene in front of him, knowing this was the only person Regina hadn't felt the need to be rude to. Regina stood up at his presence so ready to push him out.

"What do you want Whale?" Regina questioned harshly with a glare before looking back at her ring.

"Well then since you're the closest thing she has to a guardian you should hear this." Whale took a few steps forward causing the girl's muscles to visibly tighten in the corner of Regina's eye. She watched the girl began to curl up into herself. Regina stopped Whale with her own steps, meeting him before he got too close to make the child anymore uncomfortable than he already made her. Regina placed her hand against the blanket over her leg to reassure her, "It's alright dear."

Her movements ceased as she felt safe with Regina's touch. Once Regina was satisfied with that she turned to the doctor in front of her, "Hear what?"

"Update on her injuries, since she most likely won't listen."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, the injuries to her back and legs aren't healing as well as they should be but she's still healing nonetheless." He flipped a few pages on the chart and continued, "Um...her facial lacerations have cleared up quite nicely. Quicker than normal. Although there's one injury that is unfortunately going to be permanent."

Regina's eyes darkened and her grasp on the girl's leg tightened but only enough to make her actually pay attention even though she was expecting Regina to pay attention for her.

"There's a particular deep wound on her bottom lip that will leave a deep scar."

"Like..."

Whale knew exactly where she was going to go with it and just said it, "Yes. Very similar to your own."

"I see. Is that all?"

"There's one more thing. The ring on her finger..."

"What about it?" Regina asked. Whale leaned in close and whispered, "It won't come off. At all." Regina frowned and looked at Whale, "Magic?"

"Only explanation."

"Okay. Thank you Whale," Regina said without a hint of malice towards him as she turned away and walked back to her seat. Whale nodded and left the room, leaving Regina to seriously contemplate for a few moments. Her first question was if she had magic or not, but she didn't want to intrude and break the trust they have for the moment. They all just had to wait, but Regina never thought until then that maybe the child didn't have the answers either. What if she didn't remember? She was falling deeper and deeper into a swarm of questions until she saw the thin girl touch at her bottom lip.

"You get used to it, dear. It won't take away from your appearance at all. Trust me." First real response she had gotten: a trusting nod. Regina let her grin show as picked up the book and started reading from it. A harmless incantation book that seemed to loll the girl to sleep, but that wasn't quite it. She was staring blankly again this time her mind was racing with thoughts from what Regina could see in the few times she glanced up. And then after four pages she had turned in her bed to lay on her back. Regina wanted to stop her but it didn't seem to cause her harm.

And after the fifth page that's when she saw it. The sparkle she knew was in those green eyes shined faintly as the girl stared up at the ceiling. Regina wanted to say something or even ask if she was feeling better but she willed herself to keep reading. And reading even though she found this quite dull magic, she was finding it interesting again from the read. It was the strangest thing to find: someone soothed by the incantations that Regina so desperately wanted to move on from so long ago. She didn't know why. Didn't even really care after a while. There was nothing in her interest except for the bluish purple glow that glared on the book. She frowned at it and then looked up only to see the magnetic midnight, aurora, hovering over them in the room. She kept herself from having a jaw dropping reaction but still was very surprised. They both looked up at the wavy purple, blue, and green lingering above them. She unconsciously closed the book and watched that lean ringed hand reach up into the colors and she smiled at that. The girl slowly moved her hand through the purples and blues and as her hand moved around it left a pretty grey trail that was appearing to bleed off the ring that was quickly covered up by the reemerging colors.

Regina found herself waving her hand around in it as well. Not seeing the same happen with her own ring. It was just too beautiful and her heart was too satisfied to see color in the fragile child.

* * *

**I think we're getting somewhere don't you? Review me! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was sneezing continuously all the way to the mansion accompanied by a few "bless yous" until Regina just gave up. Emma could no longer refuse to say she wasn't sick because she was. It's not like she wouldn't admitted because of pride but because she wasn't really sure how long Regina could go as stand-in Sheriff before something went wrong. She had every bit of faith in the brunette's ability but the town's understanding of how Regina is now one of the heroes even if she wasn't enjoying it at the moment wasn't great.

"How's work going for you?" Emma asked breaking their silence.

"Slow. I got a few cats out of trees...ate a donut. Typical work day," Regina answered casually.

"What?! I told you to send them to the fire department! Now they're going to be expecting me to get their damn cats-" Then she cut herself off bringing her mind to the last part. Apparently it was more important. "You had a donut?"

"Of course not. Why would I chose to indulge in something so repugnant?"

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were being normal. Still Regina."

"I think we can agree that it will always be better that way," the brunette replied confidently as her Mercedes pulled into her driveway. They both got out and started moving towards the door. For a short moment they stood outside Regina realized this was one of the few scarce times she had seen Emma not shivering in the cold from wearing that useless leather jacket. She forced her into an actual coat.

"What famous Mills dish have I been invited in to tonight?" Emma questioned as they both removed their coats.

"You'll see-" Regina started, trying to hide a huge grin, before Henry came in a dash towards them colliding with Emma, "Mom you're here!" Emma returned the hug, "That was the plan, kid."

"Now we can all talk about Operation Barracuda and go through the storybook..."

"Whoa, whoa Henry slow down. Dinner first. I'm hungry."

"Okay, but then I'm not letting you get out of talking about it. I want to know."

"I know..._we_ know," Emma said looking up at Regina who more than likely was the one who was going to avoid the subject as much as possible. Henry darted upstairs and Emma followed Regina into the kitchen holding back the sneeze scratching at her nose.

"Wine?" Regina offered retrieving the bottle and reaching for a glass. Emma leaned on the counter, "Oh, you're giving me wine..." Regina raised an eyebrow turning to the blonde forgetting the glasses. "It's lasagna, isn't it?"

Regina grinned and went back to getting the glasses, "such a brilliant detective, let us hope your sick leave is not too prolonged." Emma rolled her eyes. "It wasn't really a secret, Emma. Surely you smelled it on your way in."

"Well, no. I haven't been able to taste or smell anything."

"Very well then. Now I can offer you something you need for that head cold you have."

"What is that? Cider? Some kind of home remedy?"

"Hot tea." Emma wanted to groan in disappointment but she couldn't complain about hating the taste since her taste buds were on mute. She slumped her shoulders and shrugged. Not even a minute later a cup of tea was placed in front of her as Regina sipped at her wine. Emma leaned in close to the steam of the tea inhaling deeply like she hadn't been able to in days. Regina frowned at her, "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Breathing. This is a great substitute for a humidifier-which I need to buy."

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"It's a machine that puts moisture in the air. I don't know how to explain it to you." Emma went head first to the heat again and took another deep breath. The brunette still didn't quite understand but didn't really care. It was strange but Emma was a strange person. She finished her wine and went about grabbing plates and silverware.

"Hey, have you seen the Jane Doe's med file?"

Regina froze at the question. She quietly stammered until answering, "Why?"

"I sent David to go get it and it wasn't on my desk," she explained holding the brim of the tea cup to her bottom lip. There was a long pause before Regina decided to say something.

"I may have taken it. Is that a problem?"

"No, no, I'm glad you have it."

"You are?"

"Yes. I rather you have it than one of the locals. Who knows what kind of shit would happen if it got put in the paper."

"I take it your speech at the diner did no good."

"Seems that way. So Sheriff, keep an eye on your house for a few days. Don't need another mob."

"I'll be sure to do that. Could you set the table?"

"Yeah sure," Emma said putting the cup down and grabbing the plates from Regina's hands not feeling their hands touch. The blonde walked away and called, "Henry! Time for dinner!, the oblivious blonde didn't notice the shiver that went down the mayor's spine

"So?" Henry asked impatiently tapping his fork on the side of his half-done plate. Regina tried to ignore it since it was the first dinner where she wasn't annoyed with Emma or fighting with her, though she did get some pleasure out of their heated exchanges, they weren't always the most productive. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to hold her tongue, but it was annoying Emma too. The blonde attempted another bite before she reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Henry, you have got to cut that out. It's giving me a migraine."

He dropped the fork and made a loud clatter. Emma clenched her teeth and glared at him only to be met with a smile from her son, "Sorry."

"I'm surprised you broke first, Emma," Regina interrupted. Emma glanced over at her with a grin. She was surprised too. Regina always got annoyed first.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can we talk about it now?" Henry complained.

"Henry. After dinner. Don't you want to hear about your mom's misadventures as stand-in Sheriff?" Emma asked.

"Kind of," he admitted, "but we can do that later since nothing really interesting happened this week...other than what you've both avoiding. It was my idea!"

"Cool it. The three of us agreed to talk about your Operation Barracuda _after_ dinner. Regina, restrain your son," Emma said leaning back in her chair. Regina silently declined the opportunity and continued drinking the crimson in her glass.

"Everybody is done," Henry quipped folding his arms and sitting back.

"Fine if you're in such a hurry. Clean the table," Regina requested. Henry jumped up and eagerly took everyone's plate and disappeared into the kitchen. "He's persistent. Your son."

"I can see that...So why do you have the file?"

"Just to look at it. Seeing as you didn't want to, one of us had to."

Emma nodded, "Find anything?"

"A few things," Regina said resting her elbows on the table and fiddling with her ring. There was tension in her posture and a certain level of stress covering her face. Emma frowned at the stiffness suddenly coming over the brunette. Most times that meant a topic in which they would end up shouting was about to take place.

"Regina what is it?"

"My ring...it was…glowing."

"Daniel's ring? Glowing?"

"Yes. I don't know if you saw it but she has a ring on her finger and it's stuck-"

"Stuck?"

"Whale said it wouldn't come off."

"...the hell?" Emma said to herself shaking her head. Henry stormed back in with his book in hand. Regina and Emma exchanged glances and both stood up. Regina led them into her study and closed the door. She wasn't worried about a drunken haze as she walked over and grabbed for the scotch. Emma sat down next across from Henry as he placed the book on the table and now impatiently waiting to begin. Emma leaned back on the cushions and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked in concern. Emma peeked out from her closed eyes and nodded, "I'm fine kid. Just a little headache." Regina sat down next to Emma holding out a tumbler to her. She looked down at it and then took it. _Better than tea_ she thought. Henry gave them both a closed smile, "Looks like mom fixed it."

"Something like that I guess," Emma said before she downed the entire thing in one go and placed the tumbler down onto the conveniently placed coaster. "Alright, Henry Operation Barracuda is in session."

"Okay," Henry said sounding overjoyed by it and started flipping through the pages of the book. Regina sat back and whispered away from Henry's ears, "I don't think he knows how serious this is."

"You want to tell him how serious this is?" Emma questioned turning to her. "He's still a kid. We should be lucky he didn't see much that night."

"I guess you're right."

"Guys," Henry said breaking their whispers. They immediately gave him their full attention. "So what do we know?"

"Nothing," Emma muttered. Regina elbowed her in the ribs. "Um, well we know she's not from the Enchanted Forest."

"And?"

"She's dangerous..."

"That's really not helping."

"Well, I don't know anything."

"I get that," he said and then turned to Regina who was making it obvious she wasn't paying any attention. She continued to look off at the bookshelf until Henry's stare forced her to tune back into the conversation. He raised his eyebrows at her, "Mom..."

"What?" Regina questioned as both Emma and Henry stared at her.

"Regina you know more than us," Emma said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you go see her every day," Henry answered. She saw how happy he was that she took the visits to the hospital even when he didn't ask about it. To him that meant she was actually invested in this operation more than she was the previous one. Regina looked down at her ring as her fingers stayed clasped around the tumbler. She took a deep breath and decided maybe the ring thing shouldn't be such a secret.

"Well, yesterday I gave myself a proper introduction and I shook her hand. Our rings were glowing faintly. Hers seemed weak."

"It's...true love," Henry smiled. Emma broke into a coughing fit more from the cold than the odd assumption. Her coughing sounded dry and hoarse. It definitely hurt, burning her chest. Regina glanced into her tumbler and moved it in front of Emma. The blonde immediately took it and took some down to stop the burning in her throat.

"If I see you in another leather jacket, you're not getting your badge back," Regina said sternly.

"I knew you were too comfortable with that on your belt," Emma joked ignoring the evident severity of the cold she was plagued with. "Now back to Henry. Did you say true love?"

"Yeah," he answered like it was a dumb question. Like the obvious was just stated and they should have known.

"Henry, that makes no sense. I don't love her. I don't even know her name."

"Not between you two...ew," Henry said frowning. "Your rings. Someone who loved you both more than life itself gave you those rings."

"That's better," Regina mumbled. Emma snorted, "Relieved?" Regina glared at her.

"You need to get her to tell you something about her. Anything."

"Have any of us ever considered that she may not even remember who she is? That could be another reason why she's terrified, she doesn't know anything," Emma said. It was a thought that had been lingering in her mind for a few days now.

"I've thought about it," Regina admitted.

Emma nodded and then looked at Henry, "Kid, this is going to take more time than any of us expected. So, you'll have to be patient. We all do." Everyone nodded. Henry was still very disappointed to hear it but he understood. "We'll get answers soon as long as the new Sheriff is willing to continue visiting." Emma looked to Regina as Henry glanced back down the book in his lap. Regina nodded in agreement. She had no problem complying with that request.

Henry frowned at the book, "It's useless."

"In this case, it wouldn't be very helpful."

"Maybe you could get the ring. We could find it somewhere else." Regina frowned intensely at the idea. The girl was already still traumatized. Attempting to snatch the ring off of her hand would just cause a witch fight that was much unneeded. She couldn't do that. It seemed she had already created stable trust between them. Maybe soon she could get a name if she could remember it.

"Henry, she can't just do that," Emma said noticing Regina was becoming upset just with the thought of doing it. "There's something called trust they have to build and even if she had permission to just take the ring it won't come off."

"What? That's weird."

"When has anything ever been normal here?" Henry shrugged. Emma stood up and stretched out, "Alright, kid. Time for bed. It's getting late."

"Fine," he groaned getting up from his spot on the floor and walking over to hug both his mothers before leaving the room. Regina stood up and planned to follow behind him.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Emma nodded with a half grin and sat back down in her spot.

Emma only assumed Regina went to tuck Henry in but in reality she stood in the foyer of the house thinking. Holding on tightly to her hand, turning the ring on her finger. How she had suddenly become so nervous slipped her mind. She started to feel like something was wrong. Something about the girl wasn't right. Everything was off. That feeling of not wanting to know exactly who she was bubbling up in her stomach like acid. Then she was angry and didn't know why. Before she knew it the queen must have been showing as the ring she held tightly started glow an enraged shade of red. _You can't be that way _she told herself. She unhinged herself and by then it had been ten minutes of several emotions she didn't think she had anymore come over her and washed away just as quickly. She couldn't take the ring even though she knew she could, all it might have taken was a little magic. She didn't want to even if that did lead to answers. But she did want answers just like everybody else.

Putting her thoughts aside she went back to her study as soon as the ring stopped its glowing. But just short of the door she stopped and tried to pull her ring off. It slid off perfectly and slid right back on just as well. She stepped back into the study to find Emma Swan dead asleep. Usually Regina wouldn't have given a second thought and woke her up to get her out of the house but those tendencies were slowly falling away. Plus, there was the fact that the small snoring noises the blonde was making made Regina want to cuddle her. The former Evil Queen blinked a few more times, _just a crush, _she reminded herself. Stepping forward she softly pulled the sick woman's boots off, and pulled her into a less spine crushing position. Waving her hand, a pillow appeared, and then a blanket. Regina inspected her work for a moment, before she left the study to go to her own room. All the way to her bed she clutched her ring as if the precious metal might disappear.

* * *

**Slight SQ appearance thanks to Withgirl. Attention hog. Review, Favorite, and Follow. You know you want to ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma turned over on her stomach, mouth open, nose stuffed up, and an arm and leg hanging off the couch. Best sleep she'd had in weeks. And it was no wonder why: she wasn't at home. As she slept she felt the softness of whatever she was sleeping on and knowing that her bed was firm and not all that great, she was fully aware. _Few more minutes _she thought snoring a little louder than before. In spite of the stuffy nose she could breath better than before and she wasn't as cold as she had been for the past few days. It was warm. She was comfortable. That meant something was wrong, she was relaxed and peaceful.

Emma pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around. "Oh, shit," she said to herself as she started to rub her eyes and moved into a sitting position. Someone had removed her boots and there was an unfamiliar blanket draped on her shoulder. She was still in Regina's study...in her house. Before she could recall how she fell asleep from drinking another glass of scotch, the wonderful smell of fresh coffee wafted in from the cracked door. Emma followed the scent all the way into the kitchen where she found a pleasant version of Mayor Mills humming to Spanish music radiating from somewhere. She just stood in the doorway and watched with disbelief in the form of an arched left eyebrow.

Regina walked over to the counter and placed a mug of hot coffee down near the edge, "I am aware of your presence." Emma shifted her footing and folded her arms watching Regina turn to her. "It's impolite to not announce that you're there..."

"I'm aware of that," Emma stated walking over to the counter. Regina examined her face. Finally the blonde didn't look so tired. "I'm sorry I fell asleep in there. Guess the scotch got me or something."

"No need to apologize. I have to say a sleeping savior is the most pleasant version I have thus far met." She gestured to the coffee, "For you."

"Thanks."

"Feel any better this morning?"

"Yeah, much..." Emma took the coffee and had a sip, "So what did you do to me?"

"Gave you a blanket. For someone who claims to have so much faith you do find fault in even the kindest of gestures."

"I didn't accuse you of anything bad Regina. Although hum a little louder and I can accuse you of terrible vocals."

"Wow, now mom definitely has to turn you into a frog," Henry said walking in.

Emma rolled her eyes, "She wouldn't dare. Then she'll have to be Sheriff forever."

"I don't know, she's been enjoying it," Henry claimed looking at Regina, "Can I get cereal?"

"Yes, go ahead," Regina said nodding towards the cabinet and then turned Emma, "Would you care to join us?"

"If you don't mind." Regina nodded in confirmation. Emma followed Henry around and as he took out the cereal, she snatched it from him playfully with her own bowl in hand. He followed her out of the kitchen leaving Regina peacefully to her coffee.

Once her smile at blonde's antics began to fade, she looked deeply into the ring on her finger. She grinned at it with a flash of Daniel going through her mind. His smile. His laugh. The way he looked at her like nothing else mattered in the world. She had thoughts like that ever since Robin left it was a too good to be true pop up in the back of her mind anyway, but she still hadn't discarded Operation Mongoose just yet. Minutes had past and eventually she realized that she had been in deep thought for almost fifteen minutes. She looked at her watched and called out to Henry, "Henry time for school."

He came through the door and dropped his bowl in the sink and hugged Regina quickly before rushing out, "Bye mom!" Emma walked in as soon as he ran out, "Bye kid!"

"Bye mom, gotta go," Henry said as he became a blur on his way towards the door. Emma smiled to herself and walked towards the sink, "So, just us..."

"Just you. I have to work. Remember what that is?"

"There would be no need for you to remind me if you hadn't taken my job for yourself," Emma sneered jokingly as she washed the bowls and spoons.

Regina walked up next to her, "I thought you seemed rather satisfied with days of doing nothing."

"It got boring really fast. So, um...how's the kid?"

"Henry's fine. Happier than ever."

"Not that kid," Emma said slowly. "Jane Doe."

"For a moment she seemed happy too."

"You're great, you know," Emma said looking away from her and back down to the dishes. Regina tilted her head in confusion. Emma thought she made it clear but then again maybe it didn't come out the way she intended. "With her, I mean. You've been amazing with her and we all think without you she would've never made this far."

"We still don't even know her name. I haven't made much progress."

"Even the slightest progress is _still_ progress Regina. Give yourself some credit, please. You deserve it...," Emma started to grin, "...this one time, because you're usually a jackass." Regina skipped the smile for the comment and went straight to a short lived grimace interrupted by the ringing phone. She moved to go get it but Emma went for it first. Regina frowned, placing her hand on her hip, "I was not aware that one night on the couch constituted residency-?"

Emma waved her hand in dismissal, "Mills residence..."

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes as she folded her arms. Emma's face dropped to a frown. Someone they must have both disliked. Without a minute between expressions the blonde was suddenly down to an annoyed and frustrated look, "...Whale what are you talking about?" Regina was immediately struck with the urge to snatch the phone from her. She felt like that was her territory and Emma was invading it like she invaded everything else, like her psyche when she could no longer stop her wondering thoughts. She impatiently waited for another expression to come across her face. It took all her power to literally not look anxious about it.

Emma hung up the phone and had her steel mask on firmly but only for a few seconds. She met eyes with Regina and saw the usual calmness about the Jane Doe she always had. And that felt like she was expecting good news, like she was about to relay a message from the girl to Regina. She wasn't sure she could do it. She couldn't tell her.

"So? What did he want?" Regina asked not sensing any concern. She went back to the coffee cup she sat down and walked towards the sink, "She turned homicidal on our dearest doctor again?"

"Regina-" Emma started almost not loud enough for either of them to hear.

"I had a talk about that with her. But who could resist the urge to at the very least cause the man some bodily harm-"

"Regina!" Emma shouted firmly. "Please stop..."

"What's wrong with you?" Regina asked looking over at the blonde.

Emma took a breath and then let her mask crumble away and Regina knew then, "Regina, she's..."

* * *

Whale was frowning down at the chart. His attention was stuck on the papers in his illegible handwriting that surely only he could read and as usual he was frustrated with everything. He believed his day started off like crap but it would definitely end differently. The abnormal silence of the hospital was broken by surprised gasps. He turned around with a very skeptical expression. He was met with an outraged Regina storming towards him with a disoriented Emma stumbling behind.

"Regina, I need warning next time you just poof us somewhere dammit," Emma's moaned, but it fell on preoccupied ears. Whale squinted in confusion as he looked at her but then Regina came into his view in a startling manner. Before he could say anything she shoved him backwards.

"What the hell do you want?" Whale questioned sounding just as angry as Regina looked. She turned as if she was about to walk away but then roughly pushed her hand in his direction sending him flying into the glass walls of a room. Everyone within her range stepped away quickly after their gasps dissipated. Emma was reluctant to help Whale in any way but intervention wasn't for him, it was for Regina. The blonde ran up behind Regina, "Hey! Stop this before you do something you regret." Regina ignored her completely and glared intensely at Whale sitting in the shards of glass holding his jaw.

"You! What did you do?" Regina shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Regina raised her hand again but this time Emma grabbed her arm.

"Stop it Regina!" Emma yelled before the situation got any worse. In the few seconds she held onto the brunette's arm, she found no reasoning within the woman. Regina forced her away doing as she did Whale.

The blonde flew backwards hitting her head against a far wall and her back slamming into the edge of an inconveniently placed crash cart. The gasps soon turned to screams of fear, with only the thought that the Evil Queen was back again. Two nurses hurried over to tend to Emma who didn't get up. Regina spared a glance in the blonde's direction, and she felt a pang of guilt when she saw she slumped savior, but the part of her that was in control wasn't exactly the one who had crushes, so she turned her attention back to the doctor.

"What do you want from me?" Whale questioned again sliding himself back, away from Regina stalking towards him.

"What have you done to her?" Regina's question went unanswered as words failed the doctor. "If I have ask you again, you will lose something other than your dignity today Whale."

"Regina. Stop. He didn't do anything to her," Emma spoke still not trying to move. Her headache was coming back again but she nodded to the nurses to leave her be. Regina's rigid shoulders and sharp posture didn't go away even a little. Emma wanted her to turn around. Eye contact was the only thing that seemed to get through to her half the time. "Regina you didn't let me finish."

"You have nothing to say to me, Miss Swan," Regina sneered. She was almost ready to stop denying herself to be on the verge of raging tears.

"Regina listen to me. You have to," Emma begged. "You didn't let me finish. You're going to regret whatever you're about to do."

"What could you possibly have the need to say right now?"

"She's missing. Not dead...she's..." Emma trailed off grabbing the back of her head._ Fucking headache_ she thought to herself. Regina unclenched her fists and slowly turned away from Whale and to Emma. Her mind seemed to register what she had done to the woman, and the pang of guilt became all-consuming.

"Emma..." She mumbled.

"She left Regina, but you know she's hurt badly. She wouldn't last an hour out there." Regina walked over to her and squatted down to her level.

"You didn't start with that Sheriff? It could have saved us a lot of repairs," Whale scorned. Emma wanted to suggest Regina still hurt him, but that wasn't important at the moment.

She looked back to Regina, "Find her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this," Regina confessed sincerely.

"I know," Emma said pulling her hand away from her head. "I'll be fine. Help me up," Emma requested holding out her hand. Regina pulled her up and at eye level she felt the blonde would swing at her. What she didn't know was that the blonde wasn't really that angry, "Do you have any idea where she could've went? Any clue?"

"There's blood leading out the back entrance. I didn't follow it but I'm sure it goes straight to the forest," he answered.

"Alright let's go," Emma said to Regina. The brunette nodded. "Whale call David tell him to meet us at the station."

"Sure, Sheriff," Whale said looking at Regina hoping to make her mad but only enough so that she didn't put him through a wall. Regina paid him no attention. Emma started to move and Regina caught her arm. She looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You aren't going to retaliate?"

"No. For once I say your anger was put in a good place." Regina nodded but didn't quite understand. Any other time no matter the reason, Emma Swan would've gotten her payback. She let her go and watched her start walking towards the door.

They stopped at the station and Emma went straight for her gun and holster. Regina stared at it for a moment.

"You plan on needing that, Sheriff?" Regina asked with her hand outstretched towards Emma. The blonde looked at her hand and saw her badge extended to her. She took it and clipped it onto her belt watching as Regina walked away with her head turned down.

"No, I don't. I have to look official don't I?" Emma said walking to her desk. "Don't worry. We'll find her."

"Alive preferably," Regina muttered. "though I would say it would take far more luck than I have ever had."

"You know, now is one of those times where I want to smack you in the back of the head," Emma said. Regina grinned as she put her hands into her blazer pockets and turned around to Emma. "Thank you for that, Emma."

"What are friends for?"

"I believe you'll have to teach me," Regina replied not making eye contact with her. That may have just implied they were friends but Emma didn't even think to say anything that would have the mayor change her mind.

"Emma!" David called running in. "Whale called."

"Yeah," Emma said grabbing his sword from behind her desk and tossing it to him, "Jane Doe is missing. Whale said there's a trail of blood that could been leading into the forest but we can't be too sure of that."

"What do you want to do then?" He asked watching Emma move out to the door. Both he and Regina followed behind her briskly.

"Patrol the town. I'd give it barely a quarter mile radius from the hospital. Check places not out in the open. And I'll go check in the forest. I won't be too long." David nodded at the commands and walked ahead of his daughter towards the door.

"Wait," Regina said with a frown. They both turned to her, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Um, maybe go home. There's a possibility she remembers your house," Emma said.

"That is idiotic, sheriff." Regina crossed her arms. "Why earth would she go to my house? It's not like she stumbled upon my property. She didn't walk there."

"She has a point Emma," David agreed.

"I'll assist you in the forest."

"What? No." Emma folded her arms in response.

"I'm not an invalid. I can defend myself although there is no need. She's harmless," Regina purposely raised her voice.

"To you she is and that's great and all but she's roaming around town scared out of her mind and she could hurt someone or someone could hurt her."

"Alright you two stop," David started. "Emma let Regina go with you, if you find her there will be no trouble getting her back to the hospital."

"And if you find her?" Emma questioned.

"Then I'll find the both of them," Regina answered walking passed the both of them. Before she pushed out of the station she looked at David, "If you find her, call me right away. Don't touch her. Don't do anything." He didn't have time to answer as Regina left out the door. Emma and David looked at each other. David silently questioned but Emma just shrugged.

* * *

Emma led the way through the forest with Regina dolefully trailing behind her. Emma glanced over her shoulder to see how defeated the woman seemed. The Charming tendency to reassure her and promise for the fifth time that everything would be fine was kicking her in the ass but she fought it off. Regina didn't need that. She needed what Emma was going to always offer: a smack upside the head. It just didn't help that she kept looking back at her and she had to say something. "How you doing back there?" Emma threw over her shoulder.

"Fine," Regina claimed flatly.

"You wanna talk?" Emma offered. "You can call me an idiot and tell what I'm doing wrong in my life. Yell at me. Whatever you like."

"You're going to let me insult you?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Regina sighed. If only she had this opportunity when she had something to say, "As great as that offer sounds, I don't feel the need insult you."

"Well if you want to still just talk...," Emma said. Surprisingly, she didn't have anything to say about the lack of insults as she stopped at the newly fallen tree. She turned back to Regina, "Well, I guess falling trees _don't_ make a sound." Regina didn't say anything. Probably didn't get the joke. Emma stepped over the tree and continued their walk in silence.

"Regina, we're getting close to the cemetery. You want to go check it out?"

"Why? Because it may be our only hope?"

"Don't say it like that. So morbid."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why I even care in the slightest about this child. I don't even know her name."

Emma stopped walking just short of the first few headstones and turned fully around to Regina, "You know I just think that you've always seemed to love people with everything you have when they're the ones that didn't deserve it. Everyone you've loved that hurt you, they were lucky. Not the other way around. I think by now your heart knows what it's doing. Just let it do its job."

Regina was at a loss for words and really didn't expect anything like that from Emma Swan, especially considering what her heart kept telling her about the blonde when her brain was "I...I...That was-"

"That was what I'm here for. We're friends remember? I have to say shit like that until you believe it." The blonde kept walking. "I already believe in you, Regina."

"Truthfully you may be the only one that does."

"I will do everything I can to make sure everyone sees the real you."

"And you've seen the real me?"

"I've had glimpses. It's great to see and you've been showing the kid that. So maybe that's two people."

"This is becoming unfair sheriff, I don't believe I have anything nice to say to you."

"That's fine...but I think I might stop complimenting you now though." Regina quirked an eyebrow and watch the blonde move towards a tree. She gently touched at the bark and looked down at her fingers. Regina stepped closer steadily looking at Emma. "There's blood here," she explained showing Regina the blood on the tips of her fingers. Regina looked around them and caught sight of a headstone streaked with blood and rushed to it. Emma let her go and grabbed for her phone in her back pocket. She dialed a number and was immediately met with David's voice on the other end, "Emma."

"I...uh...I think we found her," Emma garbled out.

"And?"

"We haven't seen her yet, but there's blood," she looked back to Regina examining the headstone and stepped out of her range with her back fully to the older woman. "David, I kinda don't want to find her right now."

"What? Why?" David asked with a frown clear as day on his face.

"Because we've seen how Regina has been the past few days. She's been pleasant in case you haven't noticed."

"Well yeah she dislikes Snow a little less. But I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"If we find her, you know, dead then who knows what will happen to Regina. She cares about the kid and this might break her. First Robin and now this. I don't think she can take that."

"You're right but we have to at least give her closure about it if there is death involved in this. We shouldn't take that from her. Plus I don't think you can. Regina is a determined woman, she'll find out things with or without you so be her friend. Help her through it no matter the outcome."

"Right. Yeah." Emma looked over her shoulder to Regina again and turned back. "You have speeches for everything?"

"I'm starting to believe I do."

"Thanks, I'll call you when we find her." Emma hung up and put her phone away just as Regina came back over. "Find something?"

"Yes. Blood," Regina said sounding disappointed. Emma wanted to put an arm around her shoulders but refrained from doing so.

"Well, that means either she came through here or she's still here."

"Where?"

"Your vault maybe?" Emma questioned slowly shrugging her shoulders.

"She's too weak to get inside." It was reasonable enough until they both heard something metal hit something else. Emma pulled out her gun started edging towards the noise near the vault with Regina staying aggressively at her heels. She wanted to take the weapon from her. It wasn't going to help anything. "Emma, what are you doing? Put the gun away."

"It's for precaution. I'll put it away when I know it's her."

Emma walked towards the vault ignoring Regina's attempts to tell her to put it down. In her mind this was what was best, but Regina was right. It seemed she was right about a lot of things. Including the dangerous part.

_Especially the dangerous part _she thought as she watched the tip of a sharp blade side swipe her face. It could've taken her head off her body if it wasn't for Regina's violent shove that sent her over into a tree. She stumbled in the bloodied bark of the tree and slumped against it as her heart was racing and she became disoriented. She had hit her head one too many times today. She blinked a few times and got herself together clutching the back of her head. She looked up to see Regina looking at her but also had her hand up towards the missing kid and god did she look bad.

She was as pale as a ghost from head to toe. Her fingers were trembling around the hilt of the weapon she was gripping. Although it was a good question as to where she got that from on her way here, Emma didn't bother to look at it. The girl's arm was wrapped around her stomach and she was leaning heavily against the side of the vault. She was going to bleed out if they didn't get the situation under control. Emma knew maybe she only had about a half hour before she dropped dead by the looks of the blood just about everywhere around the cemetery. Of all the things going wrong Emma was stuck to the crimson pooling arm the kid's right foot from the stream on blood coming from her hip and down her leg that was cover in bandages from her upper thigh to her ankle. She had been through hell and Emma would be damned before she let her die in a graveyard.

"Emma..." Regina called. The blonde barely heard it. In fact she didn't hear the last five times Regina had called her name. "Emma!"

"I'm okay. My head just hurts," Emma responded.

"And you're cheek is bleeding."

"I'm fine Regina. Just help her."

Regina brought her attention back to the sword pointed at her, "Please put that down, I-we don't want you handcuffed to a hospital bed, dear. That would very inconvenient for the both of us."

"Convenient for some of us," Emma mumbled grabbing her gun. The girl saw her and she stumbled back a little attempting to move away from both her and Regina. Emma holstered it and leaned back onto the tree.

Regina grimaced at her comment, "You're not helping, Miss Swan."

"Don't give me that shit, Regina. Just do what...whatever," Emma said tiredly. Regina noticed her exhaustion, knowing she hadn't even made it through the cold and now they were both outside with no coats or jackets. They all needed to get out of the cemetery.

She looked back to the girl and dropped every wall she built for the world around herself and Henry, "Okay...I know you're scared now. Terrified. But that doesn't mean I can't help you. You can trust me. You don't have control and I know what that's like. No control. I spent...wasted all my time looking for control in the wrong places. I can give you control right now. Everything is your choice. It's your choice to trust me. To trust I'll keep you safe."

Emma watched them interact with each other. She didn't listen to what Regina said, she just watched the barely put together defense of the child begin to crumble. Her hold on the hilt loosened and it started to point to more to the ground as the girl's wrist turned down in surrender and looked as if she was ready to release the weapon. It was working until Regina slipped up.

"You're not going to last much longer out here. It's cold and you're bleeding. Just let me help, I'll take you back to hospital-" The girl's wrist flicked back into place and the sword was back pointing at Regina's throat. She disagreed with the shake of her head. Emma and Regina looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Whale," Emma barked. The anger boiling up in Regina was visible in her eyes and Emma understood fully but just couldn't let that stray her from their goal. "Regina, not now." Regina was reluctant to calm down but she did.

"We don't have to go back," Regina continued. "We don't. We can go in my vault. You'll be safe. I promise." That did it. The girl twirled her wrist so that the sword was pointed to the ground and pushed it out towards Regina as she was beginning to lose strength in her legs. The older woman grabbed the hilt of the sword and put her arm around the girl's thin waist before she collapsed. Emma got up from the ground and led them down into the vault immediately.

"Where?" Emma asked taking the sword from Regina's hand.

"To the right."

"Is that where you and-" Emma started with a raised eyebrow just waiting for a scandalous confession.

"Don't finish that question. Now is not the time," Regina said dryly pushing past the blonde and walking through the archway. Emma followed behind them holding onto the sword. It didn't feel right. She couldn't wait to voice that to Regina and tell her to take it back, but she did impatiently. Regina laid the girl down and turned to Emma, "How's your head?"

"It's fine. I just have a massive headache."

"You could have a concussion after what I did."

"No, I'm not blaming you if I have a concussion. I know you didn't mean it the first time and you saved me the second time. I'll be fine."

"If you think so," Regina replied emotionless as she went through an opened box. Emma was going to leave her to whatever needed to be done.

"I'm gonna go call David. Do you need anything?" Regina shook her head as she pulled off her blazer. Emma really couldn't believe she actually let her walls down. The normally absent emotions in Regina were all over the place for the world to see. She was upset and it was as clear as day. The blonde began to leave before she remembered the sword. She eagerly wanted to get rid of it. "Regina. Can you take this?" Emma asked holding it out to her.

Regina took it frowning at her strange behavior about it, "Is something wrong with it?"

"It feels dark...evil. I don't know why, it just does."

"I'll look into it later." She placed it on a timely located empty sword mount and continued looking through the box. Emma left them alone and walked out of the vault dialing her father. "Hello," he answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"You're okay? Regina?"

"Of course, we're fine."

"So what happened?" He asked. Emma could almost see the concerned frown on his face and the obvious Snow breathing down his neck to hear what was happening.

"Yeah, the kid is alive barely. Regina is taking care of her down in the vault."

"Oh my god," Snow said making her presence known. "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"That's not a good idea right now. Whale obviously did something to her. As soon as Regina mentioned the hospital she freaked."

"I know she might be scared but-" David started.

"No! She's fucking scared shitless David. Obviously to point where she'd rather risk bleeding out in the forest than be in that hospital with him."

"Emma I get it. You and Regina are protective of her but she still needs a doctor."

"I know...I know, but Regina wouldn't go for it and I don't think she should. She's real fired up right now." David and Snow sighed on their in end.

"Alright, but if it becomes too much for even Regina to handle you get her to the hospital."

"I'll try," Emma groaned. With her headache there was no way to take on Regina without hitting her over the head, not in her mood. She removed the phone from her ear and checked the time. "Hey can you guys pick up Henry from school if you don't hear from us before then. Tell him we're working on Operation Barracuda."

"We will, honey," Snow said.

"Okay bye guys," Emma finished and hung up.

Emma needed some fresh air. Regina needed time. So she stayed outside and walked around outside of the vault. She was thinking the same thing everyone else in town was thinking. Regina was changed. Four days, now five, and she couldn't believe Regina Mills had broken all her own rules. Like she said, she didn't even know her name. Now she was ready to kill Whale over this girl. Emma was almost ready to do the same, but that wasn't new. No one really needed an extreme reason to want to kill him though. He was a jackass.

"Whale," Emma sneered to herself looking up at the crest over the entryway of the vault. She huffed in frustration. There was nothing she could legally do to him and there was no way Regina could do something to him without having a mob at her door right after. That was, at least until they figured out exactly what he did. Even then some of the smallest things he did were cruel but not punishable. Emma was afraid this was one of those times where all she could do was threaten him.

She clenched her fists as a breeze came by and after fifteen minutes she went back inside. She didn't want to walk in on something bloody but it was warm in the vault and she went down anyway. The scene she arrived at was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Emma turned the corner to the newly discovered room and found Regina sitting on the edge of the bed with the girl's head in her lap as she brushed her hand through her hair. She didn't know _why_ for the like the third time before noon but she just felt like crying. The frustration and being upset and having to think about her past every day she saw that kid was all weighing down on her. This kid, orphan, was going to be the end of her emotional stability.

"Shit," she wiped away a falling tear before Regina saw her and put her hands on her head. She paced in a super short line. Regina looked up at her and ceased stroking the girl's hair only for a moment. Emma looked back at her.

"Her name is Dawn."

* * *

**Enjoyed?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ten minutes earlier in the vault…**

The silence didn't seem all that uncomfortable with the girl in the room. Unlike with other people, the lack of conversation wasn't stifling and though it may have been because of the fact that Regina had only ever known one sided conversations, except for when she was challenged by the sheriff of course, it was still pleasant to be in the quiet. In the short time they had known each other silence was just something between them. For the girl it was safe. She knew nothing of her life. Nothing of her surroundings. Nothing of the place she dropped into. And nothing much about this woman she was putting trust in but Regina Mills was the only person she was willing to give it to. Now, as she laid there letting her run her fingers through her hair, this was where she felt safe. And the girl liked that Regina didn't ask too many questions because honestly she didn't know anything.

Regina looked down to the girl resting in her lap and tried to gauge what she was lost in thought about. It hadn't yet crossed her mind what caused the child to risk her life roaming outside of the hospital. It worried her maybe the girl had no concern for her own safety. She found herself determined to think of her safety for her and had no inner objections. Emma had been right, surprisingly. Her heart was doing as it pleased with no regard for what her brain and its logical reasoning thought should be done. She let the pull to this girl bring her as close as needed. The thought of always wanting a daughter came to the light again and Regina felt this was an opportunity to experience that even if it was only for a short while. Though, the experience also came with hostility towards a certain doctor who had caused all this chaos.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked softly. There was only silence and she had to be reminded the girl hadn't said a word since her arrival. "I understand your objection to Dr. Whale, but I'm afraid I make a very inept doctor, you will need to go back." She swiftly pulled her hands away as the girl sat up and tried to scoot away from her. The look of betrayal in her eyes made Regina sigh, "I know you're not going trust everyone here but you have to trust me. I told you that." She received a head shake in the negative. She knew was basically asking her to trust Whale.

"If I had the resources to take care of your injuries I would but I don't…unless…" Regina started to suggest and then stopped. She didn't think anything of until she saw how it sparked interest in the young brunette. Regina turned to her and saw that she was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish. "You wouldn't like the idea, dear."

The girl moved over to where Regina was sitting and sat close to her signaling that she still wanted to know. Anything to get her away from Whale. Anything. Regina noted the reaction and found that she would have to ask eventually what happened. No better time like the present but immediately maybe she could get some other words out of her before they went there.

"I could try to heal you with magic," Regina stated. She had not had much experience in trying to heal people with her magic. It couldn't be that hard she figured. Just brush up on a few spells and then they'd be set. But the girl immediately refused with a shake of her head again. Regina tried to sweeten the deal a little more, "It would be a much quicker recovery for you and you wouldn't have to worry about Dr. Whale again."

There was only more refusal. Regina sighed to herself and attempted to come up with a better solution. There wasn't much of an alternative. It's not like they had a spare doctor lying around to replace the man. Without much thought Regina reached out towards the child and was met with slight recoil. All it took was one of those rare to see Regina Mills warm smiles to loosen her hesitance and she leaned into the touch as the mayor grazed her finger across her cheek in attempt to sweep fallen hair behind her ear that hid away her eyes. In the process she managed to get a touch of the metal in the girl's ear. The strange piercings made her want to know more but she had to be patient.

"You know, you are a very pretty girl," Regina said gently. She grinned at the faint blush on her cheeks at the compliment. "You remind me of someone. I just don't know who…" She looked at her face intently trying to find something familiar to match to someone she knew. And although she didn't find it she did find someone else in those eyes staring back at her in curiosity. Regina tilted her head slightly and breathed in with realization and a small smile, "Oh, those beautiful green eyes could only remind me of one person. Emma. I see defiance and determination in them. I can only hope that you won't be quite as much of a constant irritation."

Her only response was something close to a smile if you looked hard enough. Regina didn't need to look to hard though. She always found herself able to read most things from her even in the tiniest of gestures or expressions. Even though she still hadn't gotten any words from her, the atmosphere felt relaxed enough to finally ask.

"I…could you perhaps tell me why you don't want to go back to the hospital? What did he do to you?" Regina questioned. The girl tried to pull away but Regina didn't let her, "I promised to keep you safe. You can tell me and I can assure that I personally will deliver his just punishment." The younger brunette settled down again and tried to find her voice. She didn't have a clue what her voice sounded like and she was right to assume she hadn't used it for some time. When she started to speak it sounded hoarse and it crackled but otherwise it was fine.

"I was tired and when I woke up, I was on a table and he was over my leg with a knife," she said emotionlessly. Regina found it both impressive and concerning that she didn't sound too broken up about it. Her tone was the same as Henry's when she'd ask what he did in school that day. Emotionless and blank, with little to no interest. Regina then frowned at the information.

"Do you know what he was doing?"

"Not really," she answered quietly.

"How did you end up out here all by yourself?"

"I don't know. One moment I was there and then the next I was in hallway so I ran."

"I see. What about the cutlass you had? Where did it come from?" The girl only shrugged her shoulders and moved to lay down in Regina's lap again. The mayor welcomed it and naturally went back to stroking her hair, being careful not to graze any sensitive wounds near the side of her face. They took in the silence as Regina quietly went over the information she had now. Whatever the hell Whale had been doing was not going to get him a free pass today. The more she thought about it the more upset she became. Why would he do such a thing?

She continued to think over it and run her fingers through soft locks not realizing it was the perfect way to soothe the child to sleep. She glanced down to the falling eyelids and tried to get one more thing out of her, "What's your name, little one?"

"I don't think I remember," she confessed.

"What is it you do remember?"

"Dawn."

"Dawn," Regina repeated to herself. She found that the name didn't roll off her tongue like she knew the girl's name would. It wasn't right but if it's the only name she had, she'd take it. Especially since she was now fast asleep in her lap. Only then, after having her mind solely on Dawn, did she hear the familiar footsteps of Emma's boots coming into the room. She didn't look up for a while as she was still thinking. Though she could've sworn she heard a sniffle and looked up to Emma but found no evidence of the sound. She stopped her finger movements.

"Her name is Dawn."

"Huh, interesting," Emma replied with her back now to the woman.

"Indeed, it is."

"Find out anything else?" There was a pause and Emma debated turning around again. When she finally decided she heard only a simple word.

"Yes." Suddenly she was clouded in purple smoke. Instantly stunned and disoriented and realized this was the second time Regina had done that without warning. She wanted to say something but all she could get out was, "Regina, what did I say about-" she was interrupted by a crack. She removed her fists from her eyes to see Whale falling backwards with a hand cupped over his nose and a very angry Regina standing over him. This time the hospital staff only bit their tongues to holding in the slipping laughs at his pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Whale mumbled under his hand.

"Yeah, what was that for?" Emma questioned stepping up to the fuming brunette. Regina looked to her apologetically about the abrupt departure and arrival that caused the blonde's headache. Emma silently forgave and waited for an answer.

"What were you doing to her?" Regina questioned the man. "She said she woke up to you holding a sharp object over her." Whale began to sputter, and Regina added, "I feel inclined to punch you again."

"Whale," Emma said as her anger built up. He didn't tell her about that. "You said she just ran away."

"Well…I may have been under the impression that she was dead. I had a reason."

"Autopsy on a live person?" Regina asked with a raise in her voice watching the blood from his nose run between his fingers. The gasps of nurses went unnoticed by her.

"I walked in and there were no sounds in the room. All the machines were silently and your Jane Doe was completely still. Stiff as the death. Not breathing," he explained as if it was completely unquestionable and justified.

"So instead of considering it an emergency you went straight for cutting into her? You're lucky you're the only doctor here, I'd being throwing you head first into a cell," Emma threatened as the man got up again. He didn't think to keep his distance again. In a swift motion, Regina jabbed him in the face again not bothering to contain her anger over the situation. Whale stumbled backwards and bent over with both hands now over his abused nose. Emma held in her laugh and put a hand to her shoulder, "Alright Regina you've had your two shots. I'm going to act like I didn't see that and I won't have to throw you in a cell at the station for an hour. Deal?"

"Fine," Regina agreed flatly. She looked to Whale again, "You won't be in a room with her again unless I'm present. Understood?"

"I got it," he huffed with a groan.

"Come on, Madame Mayor. We need to ice your hand," Emma said to the brunette leading her out of the hospital.

Whale straightened up again and groaned once more for the pain. He watched them leave out the door and gritted his teeth at the brunette. Once when they disappeared it was silent in the room save for a few snickers. The man looked around to his unmoving employees. He glared at them all and shouted, "Get back to work or you'll find yourselves all unemployed!"

* * *

**I wrote it, Withgirl's idea.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Emma," Snow called hovering over the back of the couch. "Emma."

"Five more minutes," Emma mumbled into the pillow. She pulled the blanket over her head and turned to face the cushions of the couch. Snow didn't mind seeing her daughter curled up, sleeping on the couch but she was an adult and adults have work.

"Emma Swan get up now before Regina fires you again," Snow pushed playfully.

"She didn't fire me. She just wanted to take my job for herself," Emma joked as she curled up more under the blanket. Snow sat on the arm of the couch and looked down at her.

"Well, maybe you should try being mayor. Role switch."

"Absolutely not."

Snow smiled, "You do know you and Regina being friends is one of the best things to happen in town, right? Everything is peaceful."

"You shouldn't be thanking me about that. It was all Dawn and her hostility. They're perfect for each other."

"Emma, she has been scared. If you're upset about her cutting your cheek I'm sure you and Regina could have a chat about it."

Emma sat up and sighed, "I'm not mad about it. Although I will be a little upset if I have to get up."

"You do still have to get up and meet Regina."

"She'll be fine without me."

"Nice try, Emma. Get going."

"I don't want to go," Emma whined as she got up from the couch. Snow grinned as she watched the blonde drag herself up the stairs.

* * *

Regina signed through a whole stack of papers not even bothering to read them. She was distracted and much like Emma and her cold, she wouldn't admit it. She tried not to wince at the stinging of her right hand every time she signed her name on something. After a while she dropped the pen to the desk and leaned back in her chair resting her right hand in her lap. Her eyes were encased by dark circles from the lack of sleep. And out of disregard for her job in the moment she closed her eyes for a few minutes and told herself she was going to go back to work in 10 minutes. She just needed to rest for a moment.

It was peaceful until the door to her office slammed open and shook her awake. Blonde curls were the first thing she saw and her shoulders sagged in relief. She closed her eyes back as if it was no big deal. "Regina," Emma called as she closed the door behind her. She turned to the brunette and quirked an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Shh." Regina exhaled deeply and laid her head back against the chair.

"Regina."

"Give me a few minutes. I'm tired."

"I'm tired too and unless you're going to let me sleep on your couch I don't think I'm letting you sleep."

"Help yourself, Sheriff," Regina said blankly gesturing towards the couch. Emma was confused. Usually Regina would never do that and although she wanted to question it she took her approved seating on the couch. She laid down with one leg off the couch, planted on the floor and her arm thrown across her forehead.

"Regina?"

"Yes, Sheriff," Regina groaned.

"How's the hand?" Emma asked opening one eye.

"It hurts, but it was worth it."

"You knocked the shit out of Whale," Emma said reminding the both of them of the moment they stepped into the hospital. "That was the best thing ever."

Regina smiled not even wanting to complain about the broken silence, "Was it now?"

"Hell yeah," Emma said now staring up at the ceiling playing back Regina storming into the hospital and slamming her fist into the unsuspecting doctor's face. He was lights out for hours after that. "_That_ should be the headliner in the paper. And I'm glad you stopped yourself, I know you wanted to like kill him."

"He wasn't what mattered at the time."

"Yeah, I know. You wanna go?"

"In a minute, my head hurts."

"You and me both," Emma said sitting up. "You wouldn't happen to have any more scotch in here would you?"

"Yes, I do actually."

"Great." Emma got up and went for some.

Regina reluctantly woke herself up and looked at the blonde, "Emma it's too early for liquor."

"Woman it is never too early for a drink," Emma said over her shoulder. Regina shook her head in disagreement. She straightened up her desk and put all the signed papers in a neat stack and revealed the medical file she took from the station. There may have been some lying when she said she looked inside. She pulled it in front of her and slowly opened it. The first thing she saw was the claw marks. She clenched her teeth and stared down into the photograph.

"Jesus...Is that her back?" Emma asked as she stood over Regina's desk. The brunette nodded not taking her eyes away. Emma couldn't look down at it for very long. It made her skin crawl, but it was a little concerning that Regina was stomaching the sight for so long. "Hey..." Regina looked up to the tumbler extended to her. She took it and just held it in her trembling right hand.

"You know you need the liquor now," Emma said turning her back to the desk. "She shouldn't even be able to walk anymore."

"It's not as deep as it looks."

Emma shivered at her words. She shook her head and downed the liquid in her glass, "What the hell could've done that to her? Where? There are no big animals in Storybrooke."

"I don't...I wish I knew." Regina placed the glass down on the desk and picked up her pen. Emma turned back around and watched Regina's hand hover over the name on the folder. Slowly she drug the pen across the letters, marking out the name. Emma and Regina stared down at it before Regina quickly brought her hand down and wrote the girl's actual name right above the temporary one.

"Dawn," Emma repeated. "She doesn't look like a Dawn."

"I agree but she said that's the only name she remembers." Emma nodded and sat the glass down on the edge of the desk. She outstretched her hand. Regina looked up at her in confusion.

"Can I look at it?" Emma expected a no or something ruder. Surprisingly, the mayor nodded and gave her hand willingly to the blonde. She unwrapped the bandage over the woman's hand and unveiled a terribly bruised and bleeding set of knuckles. "Damn Regina. Whale won't be coming near you in the next few lifetimes. Wow."

"Your immature fascination for childish violence is inconceivably...vapid."

"Whatever. Ouch. This really has got to hurt. Why don't you just heal it?"

"The pain is only a pleasant reminder of how satisfied I am with my actions."

"Well, this will surely make Dawn feel better," Emma chuckled. "It's really out of character for you." Emma looked down at the bruises again still playing back the same crack when Regina's knuckles hit Whale's face. She noticed the woman was started to become uncomfortable and released her hand, watching as Regina tucked her hand away in her lap. A dreaded silence followed. Emma took the now empty glasses and put them back next to the scotch. "I'll be back for more of this," she said sitting the glass down and turning around to Regina. She had her left hand over the closed file as she stared barrenly down at it.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. It's been days." Regina took a moment and then stood up from her desk moving for her coat as she finished her thoughts. "After she passed out I...I, um..."

"Is it a coma?" Emma felt her voice crack slightly. She hoped Regina didn't see it but she did, she just didn't make it known she did. She fixed the collar of her coat and leaned down to hide the file away in her drawer. Emma turned back around knowing there wasn't a way to keep at least one tear from falling. As it fell and she wiped it away she requested in a plead that Regina lie to her. Lie so hard to her with a straight face. It would help. "Please, don't say yes."

"Since you asked so nicely, Emma..." Regina started. Emma looked at her with an angry frown forming on her face. She believed Regina had said it in a joking manner but before she could say anything, Regina finished, "I can truthfully say she isn't, but she's not well. Not eating and quite frankly I believe she's upset with me."

"Why?" Emma questioned putting her steel mask back up. Then she grinned, "You're her favorite."

"You weren't there, but she fought all she could, begging for me not to take her back. So furious is a better word. Not upset...furious."

"Don't think for a second that that would stop her from being happy to see you." Emma gestured towards the door, "If we ever get going." Regina gave her a short smirk and nodded. Emma began leaving first and shortly stopped and sighed when it was obvious the mayor wasn't following. She put her hands in her pockets and looked at the brunette, "How about lunch?"

"I'm not hungry, but thank you."

"Not that, I meant you bring her lunch. I have a feeling if you ask her to, she'll eat...willingly. You haven't seen her since you knocked out Whale."

"I...," Regina sighed. "That's the best idea you've have in a while, Swan."

"Well, I like food and so do teenagers. They love it."

Regina was amused and showed it lightly with a grin. It really was a good idea. Just the smell of something homemade would certainly be better than the hospital food she was being force fed. Emma knew just because they were leaving the office didn't mean they were going anywhere near the hospital. Regina went in the opposite direction and informed Emma to meet her at the hospital at noon while she went off with a plan of her own.

* * *

Emma stood at the door waiting for the fashionably late mayor to show up. As she waited she hoped to see Whale's messed up appearance after the break in Regina's civility. She was sure he looked terrible and seeing his face would have just made her day. Although in the time she had been standing there sort of guarding the door she hadn't seen Whale at all. It wasn't as surprising to not see him down this hallway. Regina had threatened to do much worse if he even looked at the door for too long.

She was beginning to become bored until she heard some rustling inside the room. Emma tried to ignore it figuring it wasn't her business but she would be the next target of Regina's fist if she let something happen after the hell that has been the past week and a half. She cracked the door open a little and leaned close as she kept an eye on the hallway.

"Hey, I hope you're not planning on running away again. Regina is going to flip her lid if you give her another heart attack," Emma said. More rustling was her only reply. "I heard you were mad at her because she made you come back. Don't hold it against her she usually does the opposite of what you ask anyway. It's nothing personal."

"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked and it was definitely the sound of the late brunette. Emma smelled something before she even laid eyes on the woman and inhaled the wonderful scent. Now she was hungry and her breakfast scotch wasn't cutting it anymore. "Emma?"

"Oh, um. No one," Emma claimed falsely and dismissively. She immediately went on to food, "That smells really good."

"It should I made it," Regina praised confidently. She guessed at the aroma as she followed Regina in. She wanted to grab for it but it was for someone who needed-deserved it-more than she did.

"How's it going kid?" Emma asked closing the door behind her. She got no reply from the girl sitting up in her bed picking at the tight hospital ban around her wrist. It was then that she realized what the rustling noise was. Dawn had found her way into a pair of hospital supplied sweatpants. Emma figured they would get along well but then frowned to herself as she sat down near the window of the room and Regina took a seat in her usual spot. Emma stared at Regina until the brunette looked at her, "She really doesn't like me," she said silently to an uninterested Regina who immediately rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then she turned to the incoherent teenager avoiding eye contact with her, "Dawn."

She turned away refusing to respond.

"I know you're upset with me about bringing you back, but because I care too much about your well-being I had to bring you here to get you help. You could have died without medical attention and you know that...Dawn."

"Just go away," the teen replied pulling her knees up to her chest and continued to keep herself out of Regina's stare. Her voice was hoarse and it was the first Emma had heard of it. Regina rolled her eyes in frustration and leaned back in the chair. She was ready to give up and go home to a glass of wine and a nap. That was until she happened upon Emma's raised eyebrow and smug smirk. She nodded towards Dawn informing her to try again. The brunette wanted to refuse but she also didn't want to leave under these circumstances. So she huffed and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed next to the upset child.

"Hey..." Regina gently grabbed her frail wrist only to have it snatched away as it seemed Dawn was closing in on herself. Most likely hoping Regina would just leave if she waited her out, but she wasn't aware of how stubborn and firm Regina was. "Don't do that. I'm not leaving. I'll sit here all day if I must. Although I prefer not to."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I've been coming here every day. I think you know why by now dear, but today I'm here because you haven't eaten anything."

"Would you if had just a taste of that stuff?" Emma joked at the hospital food. Regina glared at her.

"Then I know you'll be happy about this," the brunette said placing the container in between the small space separating them. "If you really don't want me here, then eat and I'll leave you alone."

"Come on, kid. She'll have us here for god knows how long if you don't," Emma pushed. Then she walked to the bed and leaned down to Dawn's level and whispered out of Regina's range, "No one is going to take it from you or starve you out or anything like that. And this sure as hell won't be your last meal. _I _promise that. Take your time."

Nothing happened for a moment and though Regina didn't hear anything, she was positive it hadn't worked. In her mind there was no way to get to her, but Emma knew what would. They had something in common so she knew the feeling. She knew the subject of food to a neglected orphan. It was simply put just by the way Dawn looked a certain way about food or seemed to get uncomfortable about it that it was a huge possibility there just wasn't a consistency of food in her life. _Sometimes_ and _only for so long_ before there was more. Emma was well aware of why the 17 year old was so thin and only left Regina to wonder because honestly the brunette had an idea of why, but not the same as Emma. Not _like_ Emma.

Suddenly they both watched as Dawn pulled herself out of her bubble of isolation and finally looked at Emma. The blonde smiled at her and nodded for her to continue. The two brunettes looked at each other. Regina half smiled at her as she held the container in her hand, "Good. Do you forgive me or are you wanting me to leave?"

"A little of both," Dawn admitted jokingly without even the slightest grin. Regina understood completely.

"Before I give you this I need tot hat you understand something imperative. You have to promise me you're not going to stab or hurt anyone that walks in here. Whale is not ever going to come in here again but I need you to be an angel for the nurses. I made you promises I intend to keep. Do this one thing for me, okay?"

"Fine," the girl replied. This whole time her voice had been soft and barely audible but Regina and Emma still heard the potential defiance and stubbornness that would be there eventually. But to hear that would take a lot more time than even they could expect. Regina was satisfied with the answer and because she knew both Emma and Dawn were actually craving the spicy smell of lunch, she teased with one more request, "One more thing."

"Oh come on, Regina," Emma complained.

"Hush, Sheriff," Regina sneered and continued with the patient teen, "I do believe you owe me a proper introduction."

The girl turned to Emma and watched the blonde nod in agreement. So, she pushed her hand out towards Regina and softly said, "I'm Dawn." Regina took her hand and shook it looking down to see if their rings would glow again. She was disappointed as she took her hand away and nothing happened but she didn't dwell on it and grinned at the girl, "I've bothered you enough today. I think I was accurate in assuming you could appreciate a good tamale. Correct?" Regina asked popping the lid open and letting the aroma frustrate the blonde standing on the other side of the bed.

Emma threw her balled fists to her side watching as Regina gave the container to Dawn and started to walk towards the door to get away from the smell of good food, "Guys, I'm going for the vending machine."

"Have fun, dear," Regina said looking at the blonde knowing the tamales were getting to her. Emma rolled her eyes and close the door but not before seeing Dawn take a bite. A calm one. One that didn't suggest she was terrified of having it taken away or never being offered food again. And as satisfying as it was Emma knew for a fact that it was still going to be rare to see after today. It was a habit harder to break than running away. Emma knew the feeling all too well and it wasn't even that far behind her. She beginning to wonder if Operation Barracuda was going to be more than just helping the younger scarred orphan and helping herself. The big part of her that never healed. That just _won't_ heal.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dawn, dear. Are you alright?" Regina stood at the closed door of the bathroom. She had come for her daily visit that seemed to help move along the forgiveness Dawn was reluctantly but surely giving. Today was different. For starters Dawn wasn't in bed like usual.

Regina found it frankly unnerving, she couldn't help but wonder whether it had anything to do with the absence of a certain blonde. She knew for a fact that if Emma had come with her today she would tell her that Dawn probably just wanted some privacy, but without the voice of reason, Regina allowed her mind to spiral into the possible scenarios.

Despite this, a part of her was glad when Emma had other things to do. Unknown to Regina herself these visits were sacred for the both of them. It meant something to Dawn and Regina was starting to see it that way for herself as well even if that meant she would be unneeded by the teen when she was fully recovered. But until then she was a guardian and she cared too much to let anything get by her.

"I'm coming in," Regina announced, and she could almost hear Emma's voice say 'invasion of privacy Regina.'

'For her own safety' Regina snapped back in her mind to the imaginary blonde, before shaking her head. She couldn't believe that the urge to talk to the blonde was becoming so consuming that she was now concocting conversations. She immediately latched onto the handle but didn't turn the handle for a moment, her hesitation out of fear of what she may see, but she knew she had no choice.

Regina proceeded to go inside to find the teen collapsed on the floor against the wall across from the toilet. She moved quickly over to her seeing that she was completely unresponsive. She looked...dead. Regina swallowed hard, and began to consider her options, though she knew there was only one.

Regina ran a stressed hand through her hair and began to pace as she tried desperately to think of another way to help. She could hear the rain pouring down outside. It didn't bother her as much. But then there was the lightning followed by a rumbling thunder barely coming within earshot of Storybrooke's atmosphere. It caused some movement behind her and she turned around locking her eyes on the slow, weak, and faint movement of Dawn's bandaged legs. She was visibly trembling as she began to come to again and it only made Regina wonder what caused her to get this way in the first place. Regina went to the girl and crouched down in front of her moving her hands to hold the teen's face. The touch made them both shudder.

Dawn's skin was clammy and pale, bordering a suffocating bluish color. Her body was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. If Regina hadn't been completely sure of Elsa's return to Arendelle, she would have easily mistaken this for the freezing of a heart at the hands of that ice magic. As problematic as that would have been, this seemed just as worse seeing as it didn't appear to be familiar to Regina at all. She collected every clue she could in the small room. One of the most obvious ones was the terrible smell of expelled contents from the stomach. She turned to the toilet behind her caught sight of the vomit. Although it wasn't even enough to make her nauseated. She turned back when Dawn's head started to fall forward as she departed into unconsciousness again.

"Dawn," Regina called watching the girl's eyelids fall closed. She saw the fight in her though. Struggling to keep herself awake. "What happened?"

"I...breathe," she stammered out. Regina frowned in confusion and also for wanting to understand but knowing there wasn't much she could say, not in her state. "Breathe…" Regina watched her chest struggle and fight to rise and listened to the almost silent whimpers accompanied in the wheezing.

"Breathe," Regina repeated and her resolve finally crumbled, with a wave of her hand, Dr. Whale appeared out of purple smoke.

The doctor blinked a few times, and then finally realizing where he was, he stumbled backwards, "Regina…"

"Shut up," she said instantly, "Help her."

Whale looked at the girl for a moment, nodding, he asked, "What happened?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a doctor?"

The man's jaw clenched and he kneeled down beside the teenager.

Regina held up her hand before he could touch her, "One wrong move and…"

"I understand," he sighed, "Now please allow me to assess the patient." He gestured toward the girl still trembling with her face cupped in Regina's hands. Regina swallowed all other comments and moved to give him room but stayed close enough to warn him of his boundaries. He pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and went straight for her chest. Whale looked up to Regina to confirm that he was okay to go. She nodded stiffly. He took what he could from the girl's weak breaths and surprised Regina with an instant diagnosis.

"Collapsed lung," he said flatly shining a penlight into Dawn's eyes as he gently opened each eyelid.

"Will she be okay?" Regina asked, desperate for the doctor not to see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"She won't be if we don't get her to ICU."

* * *

"Regina you're wearing a ditch into the floor. It'll be fine," Emma said though she was concerned more about Regina than the floor. She knew it was no use. Regina wouldn't listen. She was too unpersuasive for that.

Tinkerbell walked up to Regina and Emma holding two coffees and Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I remembered that I'm not actually your only friend," Emma supplied as Regina took the coffee from the smiling fairy.

Tinkerbell sat next to the sheriff, and watched the mayor continue her pace. She whispered, "Is she okay?"

"She's been like that for hours," the Emma whispered back, and the mayor either didn't hear or was actively ignoring her, "She won't listen."

"You said the girl would be alright though? She knows that, right?"

"Yes. It still seems to mean nothing to her. She's like mule," Emma explained, before a childish smirk came onto her face.

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes, "Very funny, you called her an ass."

"I just meant that she's stubborn, but she can be that sometimes too."

"I can hear you both," Regina sneered. She didn't let up on her pacing. She was thinking too much and for some reason she needed to be moving to keep up with her own thoughts. She had to know how this happened. Dawn was doing well, so she thought. There was still some forgiveness to work on but everything seemed fine. And even if underneath a mask it wasn't at least she was eating, even if it was hesitantly and scarcely and Regina had no idea why. Regina usually could come up with her own ideas of why something was but this put her at a loss until she played back everything in her head. Maybe she did see some trouble breathing but it was faint. It wasn't serious enough to be concerned about at the time. Regina wanted to kick herself for letting this happen and didn't want to hear anything comforting from the two blondes she was considering to be her friends, but even she knew she couldn't avoid that.

"They're facts and you know it," Emma stated. Tinkerbell jabbed her sharp elbow into Emma's side causing her to wince and frown furiously at the woman.

"That's very reassuring Miss Swan. Thank you."

"Well, if you want my reassurance I can always offer that smack upside the head I've been waiting to give." Emma put a hand up in hopes she could get away with it today, but she was met with a grimace. Regina clenched her fists at her side and stopped pacing. Emma leaned back in her seat a little worried at what that meant. It was that same bruised fist she knocked Whale out with and the blonde didn't want to get hit with that.

"Regina?" Whale called walking towards the three of them. He eyed the brunette's fist and kept a safe distance between himself and the mayor. She turned around to him losing the bite she had with the two blondes in the chairs behind her. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"So?" Emma questioned.

"She's fine. It wasn't as bad as it looked. I really don't know how I missed it in her x-rays. Due to the array of penetrating injuries she obtained in the chest area, air leaked into her chest cavity. It's relatively mild but since she passed out from a scarce oxygen for over an hour-"

"She was laying there for an hour? Not breathing?" Emma questioned. It amazed her she was still alive after that, but she didn't let him finish. There was more to it than that.

"She was breathing but so little was being pushed through her system the only way her body knew to react was to put itself in hibernation mode. She's being stabilized with supplemental oxygen right now and I'm going to monitor her progression with some constant x-rays. It should show the re-inflation of her lung."

"How long will that further her stay?" Regina asked.

"Maybe add on another two weeks, maybe less with her on the oxygen."

Tinkerbell and Emma stood up from their seats and stood behind Regina. Whale looked at the group as if they were a posse and stepped back a little more. He was feeling a little ganged up on and it was true. They had reason to be a little homicidal with him. He wouldn't admit it but he wasn't feeling in the least bit guilty for the trauma he caused the teen. If Regina had her way he would've been feeling a whole lot more than just guilt. Whale saw that in the potential rage and obvious disgust in the brunette's eyes. He wasn't going to provoke her.

"Is she up for visitors?" Emma asked.

"Yes but she needs her rest so make it quick."

* * *

"I got to admit you are the strongest 17 year old I've ever met," Emma complimented sitting in Regina's usual spot.

"Indeed you are, dear," Regina agreed sitting on the edge of bed with Tinkerbell on the opposite side. Dawn showed no response to the comment but seemed to be uneasy as she occasionally glanced at the unfamiliar blonde she wasn't accustomed to seeing every other day. This blonde didn't have a cold like the other one. The other one always look at her like she knew what she was feeling. She had forgotten her name to her disappointment. Regina saw the slight frown on her face not mistaking it for discomfort and knowing it was because of the new person in the room.

Regina cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention, "Dawn I don't think I've gotten a chance to get you two acquainted." She gestured to the fairy who grinned widely and held out her hand. Dawn seemed more willing to take it than anyone expected. Regina proceeded to commentate their exchange, "I believe you're familiar with the name Tinkerbell, right?"

"Yes, I am surprisingly," Dawn said trying to muster a grin on top of her hoarse remark. Both Emma and Regina spotted the twinge of pain that flashed across her features. Emma turned away being the only one to catch what she meant by _surprisingly._ Regina and Tinkerbell disregarded it and continued on.

"Most people call me Tink. Feel free to pick your favorite," the blonde said vigorously shaking the cold hand extended to her. Regina quickly placed her hand over their intertwined hands to slow down the shake. She didn't want the blonde to break her even though Dawn showed no discomfort from it. It was almost as if her hands were the most durable limbs on her body. That's what it felt like.

Regina was satisfied at the slowed pace signaling the end of the shake anyway. In the short moment she looked down at their three hands she saw that same glow start to give off on her ring again and pulled her hand quickly and casually away without giving off any suspicion. She pushed her thumb over the shining metal and placed her hand in her lap and returned back to the brewing conversation.

"Do I get an intro?" Emma inquired raising her hand for acknowledgement. Regina turned towards the sheriff and was about to roll her eyes at the woman until she saw that Emma really meant it. She didn't get an intro honestly even after spending just as much time here as Regina did. It seemed she really wanted it too. Like it was important. Emma _did_ want it. Dawn wanted it too and she didn't know why it mattered so much. There was just this feeling in her that somehow she was going to be a problem she would soon want and not want to get rid of in the future.

"Very well, then. Dawn this is Sheriff Swan," Regina announced. Dawn wasn't going to hesitate to shake her hand if she wanted to but then the word sheriff made her muscles tighten. She clenched her jaw and glanced at the blonde. She was reaching out her hand awaiting for the teen to reciprocate the gesture. Dawn gave her hand in the shake expecting the woman to be firm and established her authority, but instead she was met with a kind gesture that was meant to establish something else. No authority. Maybe it seemed to be trust.

"You can call me Emma," the blonde said pulling away at the same time as the teen.

Emma's phone started to vibrate in her pocket and she excused herself from the room with questioning green eyes watching her leave. Soon after a short conversation of Tinkerbell asking Dawn questions with Regina quickly answering for her, the blonde left the room as well. That whole time Dawn continued to think one thing. Sheriff Emma Swan. What the hell did she want? And why? Her thoughts along with her eyes were pointed towards the door that she hadn't looked away from since Emma left. She planned on staying there a little longer until Regina grabbed her attention again and that was something she didn't mind.

"Something wrong, dear?" Regina asked gently. Her hand was cautiously placed on the teen's thigh and, without knowing, it did appear to be possessive and protective of her to do so. Dawn broke away from her stare and met her green eyes with the brown ones that looked at her kindly.

"No. I'm fine," Dawn lied without being detected by the woman as she adjusted the nasal cannula providing her oxygen.

"I wanted to speak with you about something," Regina started. Dawn frowned at the sudden seriousness. "There's nothing wrong, it's just a lot of promises have been made between us and they will be kept but there's one more." Dawn nodded. "Promise me you'll stay in this bed and try your hardest to get better. You've been through too much already. It's really unfortunate that you have been in hurt so many times."

Dawn wanted to say defensively that the woman had no idea what kind of "hurt" she's been through, but she wasn't going to do that. Regina had been nice to her this whole time. She'd only have done herself a disservice by snapping at her. So she went back to the option at hand. It wasn't really a hard decision for her. Dawn wanted out of here as quickly as possible. She wanted away from _Whale_ as soon as humanly possible so she nodded in absolute agreement.

"Good. I'm still keeping my promise about Whale. He won't touch you unless it's necessary for your health." Dawn agreed again holding on to the trust she had in Regina. Although she was purposely being hard to apologize to at first, Regina really didn't lose Dawn's trust from her decision. She didn't actually lose anything.

"Well, it's time I get going. You need your rest," Regina said breaking the silence. She pulled the blanket up to Dawn's waist and stood up straightening her black skirt. "It'll be time for you to leave here soon."

Usually that's how she left the room with a last sentence or most of the time left in silence if Dawn was fast asleep and disappeared until the next day. Regina never really said goodbye when she left. She made sure Dawn was comfortable in her sleep and checked with the night shift nurses and then quietly left. This time Dawn was wide awake and grabbed Regina's wrist, not wanting her to leave but knew she had to. The mayor turned around and looked down at her, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Regina smiled softly at the teen, "Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby grinned at the Sheriff somewhat passed out on the counter. It was obviously too early for the blonde or she had a late night. As much as she wanted to leave her to rest, customers were going to be coming in soon. To offer her a pick-me-up, Ruby poured up a cup of a coffee and prepared a hot cocoa with cinnamon for her as well. The blonde smelled the cinnamon in her light sleep and moaned as she lifted her head up from the counter, "Rubes, you're beautiful."

"Oh, I know am," Ruby said with a hair flip after she placed the mugs in front of Emma. "So how's it going? Life? Love?"

"Um, life..." Emma replied to herself taking a sip of her coffee. She squinted in thought. There were so many things going on in her life right now so she had no idea where to start. "Well, there's being Sheriff which is tiring as you can tell. No love at the moment..."

"What happened with Hook?"

"You didn't really think that was a thing did you? Tink is all over that." Ruby didn't detect anything suspicious from the blonde but she had the same thoughts as the rest of the town. Hook and Emma were a thing. Right?

"Hint of jealousy there?" Ruby asked slyly. Emma shook her head. Not even slight jealousy grazed her. Only she knew why. Emma Swan didn't do commitments or long term relationships. Wasn't her cup of tea. She took another drink of her coffee that was somewhat working on weeding out her sleepiness and then went on to verbalize her lack of jealousy to a skeptical Ruby staring at her, "No, we had a talk about it and I think she should go for it. She is hesitant though."

"Ooo, dating talk. Now that sounds like we need to have a girl's night...like tonight. It's Friday. We should so do it. Come on, Emma."

Emma sighed heavily, "I..." She looked at the brunette seeing a smirk come across her young features. "I...fine. I guess I could use a few drinks." Ruby smiled in satisfaction as she leaned on the counter with her chin on her open palm.

"So the Rabbit Hole tonight?" Emma nodded just when she finished her coffee and the little bell above the door let out a sprightly morning ring. Emma looked over her shoulder with a quick glance and turned back around. The two people came to sit on either side of her. She looked to her right just as the foam of her cocoa touch her top lip and then back to Ruby, "Well the gang's here. You tell them."

"Tell us what?" Tinkerbell asked nodding to Ruby for some coffee. Ruby stalled to say anything as she poured two more cups of coffee for two newly seated guests. She placed one in front of Tinkerbell and then one in front of the mayor who was also interested in what the Sheriff and Ruby were conspiring.

"Please do tell," Regina said, only half sardonically, taking her coffee in hand.

"We're having a girl's night!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up over her head. Emma couldn't keep herself awake any longer even with the jolt of the hot black liquid she had just consumed. Almost immediately when Ruby shouted the news to the empty diner Emma dropped her head to the counter over her folded arms. Regina frowned at the action knowing Emma was still fighting a cold or maybe even the flu which made her think to possibly limit her close proximity to Henry to prevent the spread. Tinkerbell poked at her and the Sheriff only grunted her dismissal.

"Don't mind her. It's too early," Ruby said ready to get back to the subject she was excited about. She leaned on the counter again in front of Regina with a contagious grin on her face. Regina was looking down into her coffee and slowly met eyes with the overly happy brunette in her face, "Is there a reason why you're invading my personal space, Ms. Lucas?"

"You're coming right?"

"You want me there?" Ruby nodded like it was obvious. "I don't know about that."

"Snow won't be there to bother you."

"I'm not completely irked by her presence as of now but that's not why I'm not attending."

"Come on, Regina. It'll be fun. Everybody buys the Sheriff a drink," Emma said muffled in her sleeves.

"She's right. It will be fun," Tinkerbell continued the persuading. "It's just friends hanging out and maybe getting drunk."

That wasn't exactly a deal closing point to mention but still Regina wasn't as resistant to the idea as she thought she'd be. It was quite bothersome to her that she wasn't gagging at the thought of sitting at the bar with these three people prodding her to take a night off. She tapped the side of her mug like she was thinking even though she was starting to find she had no excuse to not attend their gathering for some potential drunk fun. She said yes she would go in her head to check and see if it made her become disgusted or annoyed with the two blondes and the wolf. Nothing came and as uneasy as she felt about her lack of loathing towards everyone, it was nice to actually be voluntarily and willingly included in something. She still couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her sometimes.

Regina looked up from her untouched coffee at the two sets of green eyes and a pair of big brown ones that seemed to really want her to go. She sighed and finally voiced her decision, "Fine. I'll join your night out."

Everyone was satisfied with the reply just as the morning customers started raining in for breakfast and coffee. At the sound of the bell Emma dropped her head again hoping to get some sleep for ten minutes.

* * *

"I don't know about this. A girl's night out with everyone who is included in the list of people not to know about us," Belle frowned through her rationing, but Ruby didn't notice it as she had her arms wrapped around her lover as they laid in bed. Although she did roll her eyes listening to Belle try to get her way out of going. She pressed a kiss to the back of her head and got up to put on her clothes.

"Best after work experience ever, babe," Ruby said just for a lovely roll of the eyes from Belle. She picked her jeans up from the floor and proceed to put them on as Belle laid her head back onto the warm pillow. She silently watched Ruby get dressed to leave for drinks with her unlikely group of friends. Ruby moved towards the closet and pulled a starched white button up shirt from the hanger.

"You really need to get out more," Ruby stated with her back turned to her beautiful bookworm while she put on the shirt. She turned back around and started buttoning up her shirt, "It's saying something if I could convince the bolted shut Madame Mayor to go but can't convince you. I thought at least our little fun would've loosened you up a little."

"I don't feel like going and it's so sudden. You planned it this morning."

"So? I've never been known to plan ahead all that well anyway." Ruby quickly slid into her leather jacket and began to stick her feet in her boots.

"That's very true," Belle agreed lightly sitting up with the sheet clutched against her chest. She planted not too shy kisses on the flesh of Ruby's warm neck as she tried to lace up her shoes. The warm breath tickled the back of her neck and made her shiver. She immediately peeked over her shoulder and found Belle looking at her. A glint in her eye that made her hard to resist. She finished her knot in her laces and moved to kiss Belle as she was close to leaving for the Rabbit Hole.

Their lips grazed after several kisses and Ruby gave her a wolfish grin, "You sure you don't want to come with?"

"Positive, but if I feel like drinking to insanity with you guys I'll call you to let you know." They shared another kiss longer than the last.

"Promise?" Ruby questioned looking very seduced but also intent on going to have a few drinks. Belle kissed her one last time and then pushed her away playfully with a wide smile and a raised eyebrow proud of her snag on the other brunette. Ruby grabbed her wallet and cellphone ready to head out but she couldn't leave without an answer, "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"'Kay. Love you," Ruby said blowing her a kiss and moving out the door not missing Belle say, "Love you too."

* * *

Emma was on her second beer listening to a certain fairy's story about fighting a spider in the weeds back in Fairytale land. There was an amused grin on everyone's face as they listened, including Regina. Emma noticed that more than anything else. Regina Mills seemed to be more and more pleasant with every passing week and it was odd, but Emma seemed to be the only one wondering why or how it was possible. Her stares at the brunette next to her weren't subtle but Regina didn't frown or glare at her for it. The times she was caught Regina only offered her a small grin or asked if she was okay, to which Emma gave her grin and nodded. This time she stopped herself short of being seen and stopped wondering so she shook her head faintly and pulled her eyes away from her.

"...that's when Hook showed up out of nowhere. Pillaging something," Tinkerbell finished. Emma grinned and raised her eyebrow.

"Speaking of Hook..." Emma started bringing the topic to light. The way she said it surprised Regina and the woman nearly choked on her own drink. "Tink. I think you should do it, y'know? Move things along don't you think?"

"Oh, the yearning," Ruby teased.

"Hey, how do you know about this?" Tinkerbell asked in surprise to Ruby's comment.

The brunette blushed lightly and looked at the other blonde across the table, "Emma told me."

"It was kind of obvious," Emma bit out. "Was it not to you? Googly eyes in public isn't a secret?"

"But you were supposed to keep that to yourself," Tinkerbell frowned. Ruby sensed the tension and tried to change the subject, "Yeah, guys the night hasn't even started yet. Beer is not having fun. So there's something here called the Firecracker and I want it."

Regina was automatically curious as to what the hell that was and as Ruby started to get up and leave, she moved as well, "You wouldn't mind if I came along, would you?" Ruby smiled kindly seeing that her plan for everyone to loosen up was working.

"Oh yeah, let's go," she answer gesture to the bar, "After you." Regina started her walk towards the bar thinking Ruby was right behind, but the young brunette stayed at the table for a short few seconds and gave a look to Emma. Just as quickly as she gave the look to the blonde she turned and caught up to the mayor. Emma had no idea what that even meant. But then she kind of assumed that was the look of she was about to get the mayor of Storybrooke so drunk tonight. She still pondered about it and that made Ruby satisfied as she caught up to Regina.

"Did you come here for the Firecracker?" Ruby questioned as they stood at the bar counter. "Or something else? Variety?"

"Sure," Regina answered watching the bartender mix a few drinks. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked to the younger brunette, "Any suggestions?"

"Well...do you like Rum? I know you do." Ruby asked evilly. Regina didn't know what to think about that familiar look that came across her face. It was strange and she'd never seen it before on Ruby's face, but something in her just liked that stare. She stayed cautious of herself to make sure a certain unwanted personality was coming to the surface. After shortly realizing that it was the strong longing for some drunken, unadulterated fun that was locked up somewhere in her soul was trying to calmly but eagerly spring forth. Regina didn't deny she wanted to but she wasn't about to let her hair down completely tonight. So whatever Ruby was planning, she would go with it but not after two or maybe even three newly introduced drinks. No more than that.

"Yes. I can appreciate good rum," Regina said watching as Ruby's Firecracker was pushed in front of her.

Ruby started to nod and whispered, "Perfect..."

The bartender waited there for a moment to hear the next request. He and Ruby met eye to eye, seeming to give off the sense they were very used to seeing each other. Regina knew there was plotting going on. She just knew it and she was pretty damn confused as to why her body wasn't reacting to the scheme clearly unfolding before her.

"She'll have the Blue Lagoon." The barkeep raised an eyebrow at the mayor and a smirk graced his face as he started working on that order. Regina looked to Ruby with suspicion clouding her eyes, but she just got a smile in return.

* * *

Tinkerbell woke up highly confused as to why her back was hurting terribly and why she was cold. Her confusion was the only thing that plagued her mind even though she had yet to realize where she was and...how she was. She clutched her head and finally looked up to the bathroom she was in and then quickly looked around to the white bathtub she had passed out in and slowly realized she was in her underwear. Just her underwear. She grimaced at herself and groaned, "Oh not again..."

"Damn Ruby and her girl nights." She slipped a little and stumbled before she could completely stand up straight. The sudden movement caused a hammering inside her skull and she threw both her hands up to her head applying pressure like it would help.

"Where the hell am I?" She questioned to the empty room as she stepped out of the tub. The only way to find out was to explore beyond the bathroom. But if it was any clue it was extremely clean but what hangover headache could willingly allow you to easily figure it out?

Tinkerbell continued walking again-well stumbling. The sight before her made everything hurt more. Now she really wanted to know where she was. Her eyes widened with a dumbfound look pulling her face into surprise. Emma was cuddling, half naked, in the arms of a brunette she couldn't quite make out from the tossed around silk sheets they were under. She edged closer to the bed but before she could see anything as a hint another blurry brunette walked in the room.

"Well, good morning," Belle's voice was clear as day but she had to rub her eyes for a moment to see her. She again was confused and slowly becoming stressed out as she stumbled over simple words,

"Uh...good...morning?"

"You look better than I expected. Maybe you're the one who didn't drink as much," Belle said casually like it was normal. Tinkerbell looked at the tray she carried in her hands. Breakfast. Before she even thought about questioning how casual she was being or why she had food, she turned to the two sleeping bodies in the bed.

"Oh, don't mind them. They're fine."

"No they're not. Where are we?"

"Regina's place."

"What?" Tinkerbell paled with her mouth agape. "This is...we're...she has a nice house...but what?!"

"I don't have an explanation. Sorry," Belle claimed softly walking over to the bed and settling the tray safely onto the corner where there weren't feet placed. She pulled the sheet away being cautious of the food and revealed the two bodies. Emma and...Ruby. Ruby, Belle's secret girlfriend. And yes she knew about it.

"Rise and shine, cuddle bugs," Belle said loudly. Surprisingly, they immediately began to stir but only huddled closer together for warmth. Tinkerbell only stared at them still very shocked, "This isn't bothering you in the slightest?"

"Not really. This is like the third time." The brunette roughly pushed Emma's bare shoulder waking her up. Although the smell of food probably did the trick most likely. The blonde removed herself from Ruby's slumbering embrace. "Hey, guys."

"Morning Sheriff," Belle responded with a motherly look of: you're in so much trouble.

"Anybody want to tell me what happened last night, because you two are in bed together?" Tinkerbell asked Emma glancing from her to the slowly awaking Ruby.

"Strip poker, duh," Emma said scratching her head and smacking Ruby on the arm. She rolled over on her back with her eyes shooting open. Emma looked over the other blonde once and then herself and had a moment of a drunken chuckle as she said to Tinkerbell, "I think we were losing." Belle rolled her eyes and Ruby broke into a laugh noting she still had her jeans on but no shirt.

Their laughter was contagious and even had Belle struggling to withhold her laughs as she watch the two women giggle away. Tinkerbell didn't give in because there was still one more question lingering over them, "That's real funny, but we're in Regina's house. So where the hell is Regina?"

* * *

Four clearly hungover and unorderly ladies sat at the dining table with Belle looking over them very sternly. If Regina wasn't half asleep at the table she would have been proud. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrow was arched as if she were preparing to lecture her four daughters on whatnot to do at their first, free to legally drink, college party.

"You guys have completely lost your minds," is what she started with and it seemed to amuse Emma and Ruby. They were having a tendency to find everything funny and giggled to themselves about it. Although that quickly died down at Belle's glare.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad," Ruby said, badly defending the group.

"I found Tink in the master bathroom tub, you and Emma passed out and cuddling in the bed, and Madame Mayor here was dead asleep on top of her desk in her study. You are all terrible drinkers."

"You were in the bathtub?" Emma squinted at Tinkerbell who was trying to take down her coffee. She shrugged at the question. Emma turned to Belle; also terribly pleading their case, "At least none of us totally lost to Regina at strip poker."

"How was she winning?" Ruby complained clearly not in her right mind since it was obvious.

"She's the only one with all her clothes still on."

"She doesn't have her shoes on."

"That doesn't even count!" Emma raised her voice shaking Regina awake by accident. She lifted up from her resting position and grimaced at the blonde as she forced away a pained face from her throbbing migraine. Emma looked at her apologetically and ducked her head away from Regina's mayoral glare of disgust.

"Why are you still here?" Regina bit out sounding very annoyed already. She would even admit it was the migraine talking. Yes, she would like them to scatter off her property but she would have said it nicer since she was trying to be one of the good guys. Emma seemed to understand where it was coming from but everyone else didn't even hear the scolding question like she had actually said it. Regina groaned lightly in frustration and ran her fingers through her still prefect hair, "What time is it?"

"11:40," Belle said sharply while everyone else pondered where their phones were. Regina's tiredness disappeared from her eyes. She figured it was early in the morning from how bad she was feeling. She wished it was early. If it was early she could get away with all of this since Henry stayed a night with his grandparents but they also expected she show up really early to get him like she always did. She had no time for anything. And shit. She missed her early morning visit with Dawn today too, but that wasn't much of a big deal. On the few days she did miss out on going to see the teen, she'd explain and everything would be fine even though sometimes she felt Dawn was lying when she said she wasn't upset. Although she could smooth her way out of all of that, she still was screwed.

"Emma..."

"Regina don't worry I called Snow and David, Henry is fine."

"What did you tell them?" Emma questioned with Regina nodding in agreement to know.

"That the four of you slept over my place after a late night movie," she explained. It was quite clever. Then she looked at Regina, "And yes they somehow believed you stayed too."

"Well they are the two idiots," Regina said and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm never accompanying you three for drinks ever again."

"Whatever Regina. You had fun," Emma said firmly nudging the brunette lightly with her elbow. "And things escalated quicker than I expected so you still owe me a drink." Regina huffed in annoyance and glared at Emma shortly. At least she could dislike the blonde for while even though she would find that she couldn't really find it in herself to get passed this 'purely physical crush' as she had coined it in her mind. Every time she thought of it she had to ask: _What the hell is wrong with me?_

The brunette stood up slowly from her seat, not exactly putting a lot of faith in her legs' ability to be stable under her. Her rare sarcasm showed immensely in her next worlds with a very fake smile plastered on her face. She clapped her hands together and said, "As great as this was, I need you four to get out."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Tinkerbell said standing up rather quickly as her headache died down. Her coat was conveniently thrown over the chair she had been sitting in. As she put it on she stared dead at Ruby. She did this. "You. Never again."

"Oh, Tink. Don't be like that. At least this time it was Regina's bathroom," Ruby called after the slow retreating blonde. Tinkerbell shook her head in disagreement.

"Never again."

"You always have fun."

"You..." She started turning towards the playful brunette. Then instead of storming out of the house she looked to the other, more mature brunette, "Regina you have a lovely home."

"Thank you, Tink," Regina replied softly.

"If there's anything I've damaged please let me know and I'll have it replaced." Regina only nodded at her not planning on making her replace anything even if she found something destroyed. Tinkerbell looked to Ruby and frowned at her, "Goodbye."

"See you at the next one," Ruby said. Her drunkenness was still showing, which would probably explain why she was the least groggy and grumpy about a headache. She had a lazy grin stamped on her face. Emma looked at her and shook her head.

"So I was very pleased with last night's events. I can go home now," Ruby outstretched her arms towards Belle. It didn't surprise Emma or Regina who both were very aware of their relationship. An unknowing Belle hid her surprised expression that neither the mayor nor the sheriff even blinked about it. Regina couldn't care less about them but Emma just looked at Ruby discreetly as the brunette seemed like a big baby as her hangover was soon to begin. It was actually cute. "Take me home?"

"I think I can manage that," Belle said walking towards Ruby and grabbing her hands. They both started to walk out with Belle the one saying her goodbyes. "Regina, I'm so sorry about this. If she broke anything, and I mean anything, let me know."

"Oh hush, I didn't break anything," Ruby said rolling her eyes which caused both her and Emma to suddenly just giggle about something that only they knew about. Regina thought they were just still drunk on their last drink from the night before. Belle was convinced both Ruby and Emma broke something. They looked like two best friends who knew whatever they did was going to get them in trouble so they hid it somewhere where the mayor wouldn't find it. Belle had enough of the morning after and pulled Ruby out the door, looking back at Regina with a nervous smile. Regina was however watching them leaving hand in hand.

Once she heard the door close, Regina turned to Emma. The blonde had her head thrown back and she was staring up at the ceiling. No doubt daydreaming. "Emma?"

"Let's do that again," Emma blurted out. Regina just rolled her eyes because she knew, no matter how much she would resist, she would be there with the three of them again, but hopefully not waking up like this again. "I wanna try whatever the blue thing was that you had."

"Certainly not! No more Blue Lagoon," Regina demanded to Emma's surprise. She lifted her head up and stared at the brunette. Regina was recalling vividly how the night started. One blue lagoon fucked her up. That was the only reason she woke up after sleeping on top of her desk holding Emma's shirt. She wasn't going to admit it may have been the craziest night of her life and it was a little fun but even that is a blur. And she was starting to wonder just how long ago it had been since she last had Rum because it was becoming apparent that she couldn't hold it as well as she thought.

"That is why I don't do rum."


	12. Chapter 12

"Regina, what the hell?" Emma scolded as she came through the door of the mayor's office. She slammed the door shut, startling the brunette, but only enough to make her slightly jump in her seat. Regardless of that Emma looked at her furiously and only received a short lived glance. It made her even more upset and right now she has several reasons to be upset. Reasons she hasn't been able to shout to anybody except Ruby, but no way was she listening when Belle was sitting at a booth right behind where Emma sat the entire conversation.

"Language, Miss Swan," Regina warned casually as she shuffled through papers. The way she said it instantly frustrated Emma and she nearly messed up her hair with that frustration and two handfuls of blonde curls before she just dropped her hands to her sides. She didn't want to flip out completely before maybe Regina could explain herself. She stormed over to the scotch she should have known wasn't a good idea to have for breakfast again and poured herself some.

Regina didn't really seem to care much about it and even that was starting to piss Emma off, "Regina it is fuckin' 6am. Why the hell am I here?!" Emma shouted downing the amber liquid.

"You're here because your presence was requested, Sheriff. Is that a problem?"

"A little when you have me up at the ass crack of dawn." Emma stopped herself from getting all worked up and instead changed her tone. She asked what she's been dying to ask for a while, "Are you okay?" Regina didn't look at her for a moment but forced herself to look up at Emma's concerned gaze. "Regina?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you really?" Emma put the tumbler down and folded her arms. "I haven't seen you in a week. No one has seen you. Henry has been freaking out and this whole time I couldn't really tell him you were fine without lying to him because I wasn't sure myself."

"My welfare is perfectly in check."

"No," Emma stated walking over to the desk. Her warm shadow downcast above the mayor as she leaned forward, "Regina you can't do this anymore. Whether you choose to believe it or not people care about you, so you can't just go however long you want without checking in with someone. You have friends and a family, like it or not and we need to know you're okay."

Regina avoided eye contact with her. And she knew she would only see disappointment in her eyes and maybe even some worry that had been eating at the blonde for the past 7 days. She had no one to blame but herself for Emma's concern. She had ignored all phone calls, never opened the door for anyone, and then made sure she wasn't bothered or seen by barely anyone while she was out and about so early in the morning. Truthfully the whole time Regina missed having the blonde around.

"Miss Swan, that is not what we're here to talk about."

"Don't call me that. First you disappear for a week then suddenly you up and call me to tell me to come to your office at six in the morning? What the hell?"

"I..." Regina started with her shoulders tensing. She couldn't get anything else out before a knock came at the door. Both Emma and Regina turned to the foggy glass of the door.

Emma turned back to the brunette, "Invited someone else to prove you were alive?"

"Come in," Regina said ignoring the sheriff. To Emma's surprise another brunette entered the room. Shy and already fidgeting with her hands. Emma stared at her with a suspicious glare.

"You called for me?" Ruby asked looking over to the blonde staring her down who quickly snapped her head to Regina, "You called for her?"

"I believe that's none of your business Miss Swan..." Emma squinted at Regina. "Emma," she corrected. Then she turned to Ruby patiently waiting, "Yes, I did call for you. I've been so preoccupied since then...did I say what I asked for?"

"Uh, lunch. At your place. Today."

"Right. How's 2:30 sound?"

"Great," Ruby said with a faint smile. There was a question in her eyes that she couldn't wipe away as she looked at Regina. It seemed Regina wasn't strong enough to continue their staring exchange. She was a little intimidated by Ruby now. Although that would never happen, they shared a secret now. A secret she wasn't sure Ruby could keep. Not when she had so many friends, including the Sheriff.

"I believe that's all, Ms. Lucas."

"Okay," Ruby said softly and turned to leave. Regina's shoulders slacked and then she finally took a breather. The younger brunette was right at the door but then turned around forcing Regina to grip her pen tighter.

"One more thing..."

"Yes," Regina replied hiding her anxiousness.

"I was wondering if I could come along to the hospital with you guys today."

"No."

"Of course," Regina said over Emma's rejection. "Emma, you and I have some things to discuss. Ms. Lucas can go ahead of us and introduce herself." Ruby grinned and Emma nodded. "Come by again at noon. There's something I would like you to get to her before we arrive."

"Of course. I'll see you both later then," Ruby said and gracefully bowed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Emma tilted her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. She was about to say something and hoped Regina would become offended because it was so unrealistic to think. She wanted to be wrong or else she would be literally unable to handle having friends anymore. "Regina please tell me that wasn't what I think it was. Please."

"Well, what are you thinking? Surely it's very inaccurate but humor me."

"Are you two sneaking around by any chance?" Emma asked hesitantly expecting Regina to explode into a fit of rage and call her and idiot or whatever new form of the word she hasn't used yet. All she received was an honest, calm, straightforward answer.

"No, we're not. Ms. Lucas is seeing someone and I am not."

"Just checking...Anyway, what am I here for?"

"I've been making arrangements," Regina started getting up from her chair and handing a folder to Emma. She took it and flipped it open. It didn't take reading many words before she purposely, rudely disagreed. She shook her head and then, as lightly as possible, slammed the folder back onto the mayor's desk, "No, Regina. Hell, no! She's an orphan. The moment she sees that she's going to take the first way out of Storybrooke she can get."

"Alright, I just needed your opinion. I figured you'd say no to that, but I had to fill out everything anyway." The brunette slid the folder away and handed Emma another. "Hopefully you'll like this one better." Emma reluctantly took it, not too convinced she would like this any better. She was actually upset that Regina even showed her the first one so she snatched the new set of papers away from her.

"Am I really?"

"I believe so."

Emma sighed and opened the folder. Revealing some surprisingly more suitable papers. Her next sigh was a sigh of relief. She flipped through the papers skimming over every other line. She began approving more and more with every line but her heart felt heavier as she read through it. Emma wouldn't dare say it aloud especially in front of Regina of all people, but it wasn't deniable to herself that she wished someone would have gone through all this trouble for her. It was too late for that though. She had parents now at least and it seemed set in stone that Dawn didn't have any and wouldn't. Ever. But those papers in her hand still meant someone cared and even that was enough to change the course of a spiral into totally loneliness and worthlessness. A descent into hell and a bad life in need of intervention. At least with these pieces of paper, Emma could ensure that there was one orphan that could be saved and maybe even loved. Hell, even if it was by Regina Mills.

"Emma?" Regina questioned. She watched as the blonde look through the papers and waited when she stopped on no page in particular. Her breathing was uneven and it was obvious she was fighting back tears. Regina wouldn't bother her about that though. She just wanted approval for what she had done.

"Yeah," Emma answered. She hid the thickness in her voice fairly well for how abruptly she pulled out of her thoughts. Regina nodded towards the papers in her hands. Emma glanced down at them and back up again to the mayor. She nodded her approval, "Yeah, it looks great." That was when she realized something after seeing the hidden grin of satisfaction come over the brunette's face.

"Wow," Emma mumbled to herself as she handed the folder back and watched how Regina took it from her and handled it like it was a baby. Like it was a life that she was trusted with and she wanted to protect it with everything she had. "I'm sorry for getting pissed at you when I got here. I just didn't know what to think."

"There's no need to apologize. I should have at least informed you I was working."

"You've been here for 7 days trying to make sure Dawn had somewhere to go when she left the hospital today."

"Well, pushing papers and coaxing for a rush on the processing took a lot of time. I should have called." Regina went reached for a pen and took more papers from her desk and gestured for Emma to follow her to the table. Emma sat down next to her not really sure of her role in this but was willing to sit through whatever needed to be finished. It would be a happy start to her day if she could watch this get done.

"Is it almost finished?" Emma asked watching her look over and write a few things.

"I need her signature and her medical file. Then by tomorrow it will be official, but I don't think these papers are needed for her to have a comfortable bed to sleep in tonight." Emma looked at her and just smiled lightly nodding in agreement, "Yeah that would be ridiculous if it was."

* * *

"Whale," Ruby said with an annoyed look on her face just because it was his face. The doctor turned around to the young woman thinking she was here for something he didn't need right now.

"Tell Regina that just because she has a gang of friends now doesn't mean she needs to send you all here to put me in my place." He said it quickly expecting she might have had a punch to throw.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here for-"

"Dawn, I know. Regina called," he interrupted swiftly going back to his clipboard.

"She called?"

"Yeah. I can't let anyone in there without a call from Madame Mayor."

"Oh, that's nice of her."

"A bit more on possessive side if you ask me," Whale sneered.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't ask you," Ruby snapped back before walking passed him in complete annoyance. She played it cool as she walked away from him but she was nervous and conflicted. She heard stories of how sweet the kid could be with Regina but she also heard about the two incidents with the sheriff. But then again, also according to the sheriff, the teen was attracted to brunettes more than blondes. Although Emma had her fourth drink during their night out when she said that.

Ruby made it to the door number Regina told her, holding the bags the mayor sent her with. She knocked gently and opened the door some, "Can I come in?" She laid eyes on the mystery person who actually didn't look anything like she imagined. Especially as Dawn met her with beautiful green eyes. "Regina sent me."

Dawn sat on the edge of the bed towards the window and tilted her head towards the new brunette in the room. She didn't even bother to get a good look since she trusted Regina and trusted her decisions. She just nodded. Ruby eased in, nudging the door closed with her boot. She dropped the bags on the end of the bed and glanced inside, "Regina wanted me to bring you this before she got here." Dawn looked at the bags and then up to Ruby putting out her hand. Ruby eagerly took it, "I'm Ruby."

"Dawn."

"Nice to meet you." They let go as Ruby came around to sit next to Dawn. "How are you feeling?"

"Ready to get out of here." Dawn's voice was still just as hoarse as it was before. She really didn't care about it but Regina had nearly skinned Dr. Whale alive when she started to notice it. And just to keep from getting his head taken off he honestly informed them that her voice would return to normal. Everyone found it quite strange she had such severe injuries and a touch of laryngitis on the side.

"Y'know, I think you should have some ice cream."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Always helps a sore throat in my opinion."

"I don't think she would be too happy about that."

"Regina will be fine. I mean we could ask her when she gets here. I doubt she'll say no to you," Ruby looked down at her watch realizing she was getting behind on her tasks. She was supposed to get Dawn into her clothes before the mayor arrived and if they weren't getting along, she was supposed to call her about it. "You should be getting ready. I think she has something planned for today."

"Okay." Dawn complied pleasantly reaching for the bags. Ruby stood and went towards the door to leave her some privacy until she heard the most unexpected thing. "You don't have to leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Dawn smiled. Ruby responded in kind walking over to the other side of the bed and sat in Regina's usual spot. She found herself wanting to ask a whole bunch of questions. Although she was surprised when it seemed as if the teens magic spanned toward her brain. Mind reading almost, but maybe the question was clearly hovering over her head.

"You can ask," Dawn assured as she stripped the hospital gown away and began to put on the clothes. Ruby didn't need to force herself to look away. It came almost like a natural instinct to look away from the angry red, unhealed marks screaming down her back. She looked down into her lap and continued on with the questions that got caught in her throat.

"Uh...yeah. So I heard you have a thing for brunettes. I mean like not a thing thing. You and Regina get along well but you and Emma have had some misunderstandings."

"I'm not being intentionally biased. Although she should stop putting herself in the line of fire."

"Well that's not going to happen. It's in her nature to do that, literally." Dawn silently took note of that. She already was aware of the Sheriff taking notes on her. She wanted leverage too. "Does it still hurt?" The question that was hanging over everyone who had seen the seemingly still fresh wounds. It only annoyed her that no one would just ask already. Dawn never planned on being honest about it if someone were to ask but why not just once?

"Yeah, it does."

"I'm sorry...Do you know who did it? Or what did it?"

"I don't even know my own name. So, no. I don't remember anything helpful."

"I only ask because not too long before you got here, I...um..."

"Turned?" Dawn finished more than questioned. Ruby was wide eyed and surprised. How did she know that? Ruby forced her eyes to her lap where her hands were clasped together and her palms were sweating. "It's okay. I don't know how I know that but I'm sure werewolves are distinctive. I actually find them friendlier than people a lot of times."

"Really?" Ruby asked perking up and releasing a big smile as her shoulders inflated with happiness.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe we'll be good friends. If you like, that is."

"I think so," Dawn said satisfying Ruby and expanding her smile. Dawn turned to Ruby met her with a smile as well.

"Seems I've made a new friend today...but what if-"

"I don't believe you did it."

"I've had thoughts since you've been here. I would've came here sooner but I was afraid if it was me I would scare you and especially after what Whale did Regina wouldn't let me come anywhere near the hospital if she even thought for a second it was me."

"It's fine. I promise and if it was you, we'll get passed it. We're friends." Ruby grinned brightly at the willingness to forgive so quickly. By now Dawn had gotten into her clothes. In unison with zipping her jeans, Regina and Emma walked into the room.

"Whoa," Emma awed. "You're taller than you look." The blonde looked over to Ruby. "She's almost catching up to you, Rubes."

"So I noticed." Emma and Ruby immediately went on talking about it making Dawn almost blush a little. Regina sat on the bed next to where she was standing, "How are the clothes, dear? Not tight are they?"

"No. They're perfect actually. Thank you."

"You really are taller than I first perceived." Regina looked at her starting at her feet but before she could make it any further, something dragged her away. She remembered one day having to change Dawn's socks and was startled to see the stitches there and the burns. It was something she knew Whale had no part in. Then she noticed the cringing that came over the teen when she had to walk to the bathroom. Watching her seemed like she was walking on shattered glass. Seeing her now standing with no concerning problems was an improvement.

"Am I exceeding your expectations then?" Dawn asked sitting down. Regina looked away from her feet and met her gaze smiling softly. "Don't worry about any of that. Nothing is expected of you just relax for now," Regina said placing her hand on Dawn's back. She received shy smile in appreciation.

"Hey, are we ready to go?" Emma asked. Regina looked to Dawn seeing a frantic nod that made her chuckle. "Okay then let's get the hell out of here finally."

"Um, Regina?" Ruby called as she stood up.

"Yes, Ms. Lucas."

"We were thinking about going for some ice cream."

"Nonsense. She hasn't even had lunch yet."

"Who wouldn't want an ice cream cone to help a sore throat? Come on, Regina." Regina looked at Dawn only finding what she wanted mattered. Today she was leaving the hospital and Regina didn't want anything to make her uncomfortable. Regina was honest with herself about one thing and it was beginning to become clear to Emma as well: Regina didn't want Dawn to run away. "Would you like ice cream?"

"Sure." Dawn leaned back up from tying her shoes. "I haven't had ice cream in forever."

"Alright ice cream it is."


	13. Chapter 13

Dr. Whale handed over a prescription for Dawn's unpreventable aches and pains for the near future. Regina took it and halfway listened to what he was on about as she watched Ruby and Dawn head towards the door, leaving Emma behind. Regina saw how her shoulders were slumped and her head dropped to her right boot scuffing against the linoleum flooring. The brunette immediately furrowed her brow at the sight.

"Madame Mayor? If you're not listening-" Whale complained.

"No. Please continue Doctor," Regina drawled tearing away from the blonde.

"She has to take these medications every morning and every night starting tomorrow. I've scheduled a progression checkup in two weeks to make sure her lung is healing properly and by then maybe we can talk about removing the stitches in her right foot. Her left foot isn't quite there yet..."Whale flipped through her discharge papers and then looked to Regina in curiosity, "You're her legal guardian now?"

"Yes, I am." Regina replied flatly. It was obvious and he was very aware of it when she arrived to get her medical file informing him of her intentions with it.

"Does she know that?" Whale quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"She will but that's none of your business."

"Alright then," he said sensing the harshness in her tone. He flipped a paper and then placed it down on the counter, handing the mayor a pen. Regina took it and then signed the line Whale pointed to. As soon as the _s _was scripted onto the line Whale took the pen back almost too eager to get rid of her. "Her prescriptions should be ready by this evening at the pharmacy."

"Thank you, Dr. Whale."

"My pleasure, Madame Mayor," he said as she walked off to Emma still staring down at the floor.

"Waiting on me Sheriff? How nice..." Regina said shaking the blonde out of her thoughts. She looked up from the floor to the brunette.

"Yeah, sure. That's what I was doing."

"Oh, don't be upset. What child doesn't like spending time with werewolves?"

"Henry doesn't hang out with Ruby."

"Actually, he does go to the diner every afternoon for hot cocoa."

"Great," Emma said sarcastically.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Regina questioned hesitantly. She seemed to already know the answer herself though.

"Yes. Fine. Just thinking...not about being cool or anything. Just thinking."

"You really _are _a terrible liar, but continue. About what?" Emma shoved her hands in her pockets as they walked outside and it was a gesture Regina was becoming accustomed to seeing when it seemed the blonde was uneasy or nervous.

"I think she should start seeing Archie."

"Emma, she just got out of the hospital. She would never forgive me if I just threw her in the hands of a therapist-"

"No. Not now but if we're still trying to go ahead with Henry's operation...whatever-"

"Barracuda," Regina corrected. Emma frowned at her, shocked she even bothered to remember the name. She was starting to see more and more just how much it actually mattered to Regina.

"...Operation Barracuda then she has to get help. Whether you notice it or not, she has a lot more issues than a few physical injuries. She's hurt and broken and she'll run at the first sign of abandonment-"

"Emma," Regina interrupted grabbing the blonde's arm as it was helping stress the importance of what she was saying. "If you would like time to talk with her about mutual issues then just ask her. I'm sure she trusts the Sheriff to keep her out of harm's way."

"Me being the Sheriff is the problem," Emma grumbled. They stopped at Regina's Mercedes. As Emma began to the passenger's side she suddenly realized the she and the mayor had been holding hands. Stupidly, Emma thought nothing of it short of being strange and a simple mistake as Regina had grabbed her arm minutes before. She only looked down for a moment and then had her fingers ripped away from the mayor's. She glanced up to the brunette and back down to her own flexing fingers.

"Miss Swan, I do believe we have to catch up with Ms. Lucas for ice cream."

"Right," Emma said somehow immediately dismissing just as quickly as the brunette did but not before thinking about how tight Regina had been holding on to her hand. She got in the passenger's seat and closed the door behind her.

"It's not that you're sheriff, Emma," Regina explained purposely trying to stray the blonde's thought away from what just occurred. Emma frowned so she continued on, "I think all the analyzing you've been indiscreetly doing has her questioning your motives. She might need to know if you're a threat or not."

"Me?! I'm the one always wondering when she might snap and accidentally take my head off or something. I've been much more alert since she's been here."

* * *

"Okay so it's great that you're here now. Storybrooke has some really cool things going on during the year. The skating rink is open this year...well especially this year after the snow princess was here." Ruby was excited and happy beyond reason about the conversation. At the mention of that last part Regina rolled her eyes heavily with distaste for the subject. She'd been avoiding it all since everything went back to normal, quiet Storybrooke. Her avoidance hadn't worked all that well. It never stopped everyone else from talking about it like it was some fantastic occurrence in town. Obviously they had no idea what it had been like to be so close and so deep into the Snow Queen's plotting. They didn't know the feeling of being a casualty of the destruction.

Emma and Dawn noticed the sudden grimace come over Regina's face and Ruby quickly changed the subject, "So Dawn how about a tour of the town?"

"Sure. It should be quick, right?" The teen joked as took a glance at the sheriff across from her.

"Actually, it's bigger than it looks," Regina informed sounding proud of that fact.

"Yeah, we have a beach and there's the stables-"

"I don't do horses," Dawn said quickly. Regina caught the tension in her words and expression. For once both Regina and Emma saw the same thing in her eyes even as she tried to hide them away. Fear and uneasiness. And maybe it wasn't about horses as much as it was something else...or someone else that had her already prepared to bypass the stables and stay far away from it.

"Well, I can't say horses enjoy my company either."

"I might have to cut this short guys," Emma said in the short silence between them. She glanced down at her watch and tried to finish off her ice cream.

"Why?" Regina frowned.

"Henry," Emma said sharply. "Surprised you forgot him."

"I didn't forget him. I lost track of time," Regina spat. Emma rolled her eyes. "I do believe we have an arrangement going don't we Ms. Lucas?"

"Oh yeah. Lunch, I almost forgot," Ruby said.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then," Dawn said getting up from her seat. She was the first to finish the ice cream. Everyone was quick to get up after her. They all looked at each thinking about how they were going to work it out. Regina had planned on occupying Dawn's time until dinner before she announced that 108 Mifflin Street was her new home. Ruby had completely forgotten about their lunch and really wanted to give the tour of the town. Emma looked at the two brunettes and shook her head. It was quite simple actually, "Guys let me and Henry can take her on the tour. It's not a big deal."

"Really? You?" Regina asked. Dawn looked to Regina and Regina was looking at Emma, both unsure of that idea.

"Well, yeah. You know how much Henry has actually wanted to meet her." Emma gestured towards the teen. Then she looked her way, "He thinks you're like a superhero or something." Dawn smiled weakly scratching her head. A superhero? More like show and tell in her opinion. Regina put her hand in the middle of Dawn's back and another on her shoulder relieving her uneasiness.

"He'd be super upset if I didn't take the chance. We'll be fine. No horses."

"Dawn?"

"I..." Dawn started and then sighed. "Sure. Why not?"

"Great," Emma said flatly heading towards the door. Everyone filed out behind her. Once she got outside she abruptly stopped with Ruby running into her back and her nose colliding with the blonde's head. Emma grasped the back of her head and Ruby made a check to see if her nose was bleeding. It was a fairly gawky and graceless sight to Regina and she only rolled her eyes. Emma's eyes came across a jet black muscle car parked on the curb. She was positive it wasn't there before and was just as sure that she'd even seen it in town before. The four of them weren't the only ones standing and staring either. Which only meant its appearance had a little something to do with magic. It just appeared here. Out of nowhere. "Okay whose car is this?"

"I wish it was mine," Ruby awed over Emma's shoulder. Emma turned to Regina still with Dawn and possessively holding onto her with no resistance. Regina was thinking nothing of it like always and shook her head about the car. Dawn knew it wasn't hers. It only fit since she had no license, no possessions, and definitely no memory. She shrugged her shoulders and jammed her hands into her pockets with her innocent expression turning into a possibly guilty one. Deep in the right pocket of her jacket the cold metal of car keys stung her fingers. Her breath immediately got stuck in her throat. No memory and nothing really familiar but she had a feeling it was possible that vehicle was hers. She slowly gathered the keys in her palm and closed her fist around them as she jerked her hand out of her pocket, "Uh...well, that might be mine."

"You?" Emma asked. Dawn opened her hand with the key dangling from her fingers. The blonde moved over to her and took the key and went to open the door. She pushed the key into the lock and glanced back at the three brunettes waiting, "Here goes nothing." She turned the metal and the doors unlocked automatically. "Holy shit. It works. What else you got in your pockets, kid?" Dawn stuck her hands in all her pockets and came up with nothing else shown with her empty hands.

"I'm going to assume you may not have come to possess this car legally right?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sheriff," Dawn replied looking away from Emma. She took note of how Dawn sternly said the title like it was a curse slipping off her tongue with regret and it made Emma frown. Dawn then looked to Regina, "Did you-"

"No, I didn't dear. I was sure those pockets were empty before I sent them to you."

"Well, definitely magic then," Emma said. "Mind if I drive?"

"Be my guest," Dawn said waving towards the car. Emma went over to the driver's side and Dawn began to follow until Regina stopped her, "Dawn if anything happens you can just call me. Alright?" The teen nodded confidently and got inside with the sheriff.

* * *

Ruby drove in silence as she came upon the mayor's house. It had been almost an hour since they left the diner in unison with the sheriff from getting ice cream. The mayor had asked for an hour before their scheduled lunch was to be started. To Ruby it was an odd request as she was sure "lunch" was really going to just be alcohol. This secret they share in which they both thought Emma Swan had caught wind of would probably require several drinks. That's why a nice bottle of tequila sat in the passenger's seat as Ruby pulled up in the driveway behind Regina's Mercedes.

Without a hint of caution she got out of the car and confidently walked up to the bottle clutched tightly in her right hand. Before she even made it all the way up the pathway the door swung open with no one behind. She stopped in her tracks with a suspiciously raised eyebrow. Of course she had to remember who it was she was visiting. Ruby pressed forward up and through the door, closing it behind her. "Regina?"

No answer.

"I have liquor. Hard stuff. No fluff."

Regina appeared in the doorway of the dining room," Please. Do come in with that." Ruby grinned and walked towards the older woman, "Are you sure you can handle this? Last time it was rum I asked about and you woke up on your desk."

"Let's not relive that shall we? I still have a slight headache from that night," Regina groaned taking the bottle from her.

"You're really acting unlike you're usual self. No rigidness at all. Letting your hair hang down this afternoon, Madame Mayor?" Regina glared up at the younger brunette and rolled her eyes, "Follow me, Ms. Lucas."

They disappeared off to her study that was cleaned up from their uncivilized game of strip poker. Regina closed the door behind them and popped the top off the drink. Ruby, shockingly, turned around to Mayor Regina Mills drinking straight from the bottle and taking down nearly half of it in one go. Ruby took the bottle away in a swift motion and grabbed Regina's shoulder, "Jesus, Regina. Just slow down killer. What the hell?"

"I need alcohol. This isn't an easy topic to discuss."

"I know that's why I bought this...for _both_ of us, but you drunk damn near all of it," Ruby said looking at the almost nonexistent clear liquid swimming close to the bottom. She went to go sit down and noticed a change in the mayor. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and only then Ruby saw the clothes she was wearing. She had no idea how, with her senses, it slipped right by her. Never in her lifetime did she think she would see Regina Mills in a plain white Henley shirt and gray sweatpants. It wasn't even possible she owned such a thing.

"Um, are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy, dear," Regina dragged out and in contradiction to her words and her tone she slumped down onto the opposite side of the couch and then laid down with her head rested in Ruby's lap. Ruby didn't think to question it or it might get her kicked out so she just sat the tequila bottle on the coffee table and voluntarily relaxed into being Regina's pillow as she draped her arm over the woman.

"You are hammered as shit."

"Very eloquent, Ms. Lucas."

Ruby just rolled her eyes and repeated, "_Hammered..._Like a nail."

"I'm ruined," Regina confessed staring up at the ceiling. She was thinking nothing of how she was so naturally laying out over Ruby's legs. It strangely didn't bother her in the least bit. If anything she found it comforting to be like this. She glanced to the young woman's unjudging yet very curious eyes.

"Ruined?"

"That child is ruining me. I was completely put together before she arrived."

"Dawn? She's a sweetheart even though she doesn't talk much." Regina agreed but she didn't really know if she even meant what she said as a bad thing or not. Maybe it was a little bit of both. "Although that might be why she's a sweetheart."

"She's so..." Regina trailed into silence. She couldn't find the right word. No such word existed for summing up everything that Dawn was. Ruby cautiously took a guess. It was actually safe to say, it was after all the only word Regina normally used to describe people.

"Infuriating," Ruby finished.

"Precious," Regina lazily corrected. Ruby's eyebrows shot to her hairline at the word. _This woman is so plastered_, she thought.

"Um, okay...we can go with precious."

"Don't look at me like that, Ms. Lucas." Regina snapped even though it completely lacked all its usual bite.

"Well, sure maybe she looks precious if you forget about all the piercings that make it seem like she's lead guitarist in a rock band." Regina fumed up at her. "Disregard that. Go on."

"She's sad and scared. You may not notice that but I do."

"Of course I see it. Even if I've known her for only fifteen minutes, I see that her smile could light up a room but her eyes make you ache inside."

"Indeed they do. Emma doesn't think I can see it. I may not see those looks of being an orphan, but I see the pain. The sadness, the loneliness, the anger. I see all of it and it's fairly unnerving."

"Unnerving? She scares you?"

"Not scare, but it concerns me of her origins. She may not even be aware of it either. That sword she managed to conjure was crafted from very powerful, very dark magic. It was even too much for me to withstand for so long. The sheriff could barely hold onto it for a moment without becoming uncomfortable."

"You mean she's...y'know? Evil or something?"

"No, maybe not evil but extremely dark and not of her own free will I presume. Of course even that won't come without a price. When it becomes known where she came from and who she is, I'm afraid the backlash of the town would be devastating to her. Abandoned again but I won't let that happen."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ruby questioned lightly as she listened intently stroking the older woman's hair.

"Most of you seemed to be giving me a second chance and as young and angry and abused as she is, Dawn deserves a chance more than I. She will get that even if my theories are incorrect; which I can only hope that my thoughts are irrational for the child. The outside world has wronged her horrendously and I'm going to try my best to fix that. No one would prefer to be in the care of the Evil Queen but-"

"Regina you're not the Evil Queen. I know you don't like it but you're the hero now. You've been her hero."

"Yes, well...Whatever I am to the town...to her, I'm helping her through this pain."

"You know what? You're an amazing person, Regina. I don't mean that lightly and if people don't believe you're a good person and a hero after all you've done so far then they're blind as bats."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, dear." Regina smiled lightly at the compliment.

"Maybe it does when you're drunk as shit and although I like that you've been willing to talk to me of all people about this, Dawn is not what we're talking about."

"To what should we be conversing about?" Regina asked in a whine as she, without hesitation or regret, buried her face in Ruby's toned stomach. Ruby chuckled and continued to stroke her hair and sighed, "Should have brought in the Bourbon instead."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Regina agreed, muffled in Ruby's shirt.

"Oh, not for you since you drunk my tequila. The Bourbon is mine, but we're done with alcohol." Regina's only response was to grunt in refusal to the subject. She could dodge it but the conversation was inevitable now. Her secret was out in the open with Ruby and only Ruby in the entire house.

"Honey this is one hundred and ten percent unavoidable now..." Ruby paused and looked down at the mayor buried in her shirt and she just came out with it, "Are you gay Regina?"

"No." The brunette replied firmly.

"That night when we went to the bathroom at the bar says otherwise."

"I was drunk."

"You liked it very much drunk or not."

"I did not."

"Honestly, Regina being a gay mayor is the least of anyone's worries. Especially yours."

"I'm not gay, Ms. Lucas." It wasn't really working. Regina didn't have any bite to her words and it was hard to be convincing when she wasn't even meeting eyes with her.

"Regina, let's not act like servant girls in your castle didn't talk about how good you were in bed."

"How do you know about that? Those were discreet arrangements."

"Hey, obviously I'm not judging."

"I'm not-"

"Bisexuality is a very real thing, so I'll ask again: Do you like women?" Finally, Regina did take herself away from Ruby's stomach and she looked up at the woman. "Regina..."

Ruby was immediately silenced by the mayor's lips pressed to hers. She was in the middle of speaking therefore it shouldn't have been a surprise when she felt Regina's tongue slip into her mouth. The heat rushed to her cheeks really quickly and of course she almost didn't want it to stop. She had to remind herself not to kiss back because it had to stop. No reciprocating. None. But she did want it...and she also didn't, because yes, it was fucking hot but this was too far. And she felt she was completely paralyzed until..._until _hands, that were surely, 100% not her own, started to go for her pants and then she pulled away, grabbing the roaming hands. Ruby was completely out of breath and the only thought running through her head was, _longest 10 seconds of my life_. Slowly avoiding eye contact with Regina as she buttoned her pants again and racked her brain for what to say.

"Okay, I need that Bourbon now," was all she could muster.

"I apologize for that. I keep putting you in this position," Regina said softly looking at Ruby. "Twice during our night out and now. I've ruined your peace of mind about your relationship with Belle, haven't I?"

"Well, she knows about the first times...and yes, she was jealous _I_ got to kiss you." Regina rolled her eyes and laid back down pushing her face into Ruby's stomach again. "Regina this is a little more serious than I originally thought. Your sexual tension is about explode onto the next person you can get into your study." Regina little out a small grunt, disregarding her. Ruby released a devilish smile, "So did that mean yes?"

"Yes, to what?"

"You bat for the other team and now that you've admitted it, you have to go get your woman."

"And who is that exactly, dear?"

"Emma." Regina snorted but she knew it wasn't a joke. "I'm serious, Regina. It's obvious. Don't deny it because it's blatantly obvious in the way you stare at her and, yeah, that whole Miss Swan thing turns you on. I can see, hear, and smell everything. So don't lie to me." Silently as Ruby spoke Regina caved right at the word "blatantly." Ruby poked her shoulder impatiently waiting for an answer. Her point was made and it was strong. Ruby was pretty proud about it too.

"If I were to admit to that, why does it even matter? She doesn't feel the same way."

"You guys are the _real_ two idiots_._ How do you not see it?"

"Excuse me?" Regina grumbled.

"Emma is always staring down your shirt and you are always staring at her ass."

"I..."

"Look, you like women and you love Emma Swan. That's all there is to it."

"I don't love her. It is just a crush," she said for the first time out loud.

"Not yet but at least now I can stop being tortured by watching you two drool at each everywhere we go.."

"Mmm," Regina hummed. Ruby looked down at the former queen peacefully asleep in her lap. She sighed and threw her head back on the couch. She checked her watch and decided in a quick thought that she would surprise Regina and win her over. Only so that she could convince the brunette even more about pursuing her chemical romance with the sheriff. So she gently lifted the slumbering woman off her lap and held onto her as she stood up from the couch before she gently laid her back down. There was nothing like a drunk sleep. She didn't even stir. Ruby grinned about it and pulled the blanket laying on the back of the couch over her, leaving the mayor to rest easy. For now at least. That headache is going to be murderous.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter warning: Tequila aftermath, mention of suicide, mentions of child abuse. It's mild but the warnings are for the italicized section, just skip it if it's not for you.**

* * *

Best sleep she's probably had in weeks except after that night out at the bar. It was a good time and waking up with the sheriff's shirt clutched in her hands was a pleasant surprise. A surprise in which Mayor Regina Mills intends to keep to herself. That was until she remembered how she wound up on the couch in her study in the first place. Her eyes cracked open at the realization that she had been confessing a boat load of damning revelations to Ruby Lucas. Then she propped herself up on her elbows remembering that she was comfortably resting her head in Ruby's lap and it was so unlike herself but she found that her mind, body, and soul were just fine with what she did, though she knew there were very few people that she would ever admit that fact to. All three were also suffering the effects of an extreme hangover as well.

The migraine was pounding at her skull like a jackhammer, impatiently waiting to be acknowledged and preventing any further possibilities of regret to be thought about. Regina was actually relieved to have gotten it off her chest and that it seemed she had someone to confide in. Someone in which she had no idea where she ran off to. Only with that thought Regina recalled_ everything_ she needed to be reminded of. She was supposed to be preparing for dinner. An important dinner. She stood swiftly causing massive vertigo for a split second and it sent her swaying a little as she made her way cautiously towards kitchen, following the smell of something really good.

Ruby sensed Regina's sudden alertness and grinned to herself as she finished the dishes. She turned just as the mayor appeared in the doorway of the kitchen slightly unbalanced, "Well, you look better than I was expecting."

"Why?" Regina asked frowning.

"You downed a whole bottle of Tequila Regina. I don't even think you should have been able to get up off the couch."

"You don't know me very well, Ms. Lucas. What...what time is it?" Regina questioned grabbing the back of her head from the pain of the headache.

"7:54," Ruby said casually as she started to put away the dishes she used.

"What?" Regina shouted making her headache even worse. "4 hours."

"Calm down, woman. In case you hadn't noticed, I made dinner for you," Ruby said brightly. She moved over to the oven with an oven mitt and removed the piping hot dish. Its smell was intense making Regina pretty damn hungry now.

"Ms. Lucas, that smells divine. I had no idea-"

"That I could cook? A lot of people could say that, except for you. Keep my secret?"

"I don't know why you would do such a thing as to keep that a secret but as you wish. What is it?"

"Chicken Parm."

"It's wonderful, but why did you-"

"You were asleep," Ruby said as if it should have been obvious to the mayor. She started to slide into her jacket she had laying over one of the bar stools and grabbed her keys from the counter. Regina only stood there in curious silence trying to get control of her migraine as Ruby was preparing to leave while looking over her mental checklist she put together minutes before the older brunette woke up. She pointed to two coffee cups on the edge of the island counter.

"You feel like shit even though you look fine so drink that then the coffee. The hangover will disappear," she instructed. Regina stopped massaging her temples and stepped up to the counter to peer into down into the cups. She hesitantly picked up the non-coffee concoction. One sniff at it and she was on the verge of giving into throwing up like her body wanted.

"Bottoms up," Ruby urged tapping the bottom of the cup. Reluctantly, the mayor tipped it back and grimaced before almost gagging. It burned down her throat and practically bubbled in her stomach. That was reason enough to throw up but she refused. It was hands down the worse thing she had ever tasted and enforced her opinion as she loudly slammed the cup back onto the counter and grabbed for the coffee. As terrible as it tasted, accompanied with coffee, the concoction soothed her head pain.

"Now finishing the coffee should make you feel brand new," Ruby said. Strangely, Regina was just going along with everything the wolf said. She had an urge to snap a comment at her but she just drunk the coffee.

"Good. Now, Emma called. She's coming with Henry and Dawn in about 30 minutes. That gives you time to shower if you want and the bread sticks shouldn't be too hot," Ruby gestured towards the cooling rack. Regina moved to speak but Ruby stopped her, "Yes, I made bread sticks. They seal the deal every time. Did you get all that?"

"Yes," Regina simply said instead of asking questions. Although she wanted to ask at least one question, she just kept silent with her coffee_. Ruby is good at this _she noted.

"Okay, great." Ruby started out the kitchen but stopped. She was forgetting something. "Be nice, Regina."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by that Ms. Lucas," Regina said genuinely confused with her brow furrowed.

"Invite Emma to dinner and be nice to her."

"I'll have you know she was already invited to dinner," Regina said sternly.

"Even better. Now I have to go. Enjoy," Ruby said. As she was halfway out of the door, Regina finally asked her question.

"Ms. Lucas, why have you done all this?"

"Because even though you may not like me, I'd like to think we're friends, and it's things like this you do for friends."

Regina nodded. She didn't really expect that kind of answer, but it made her think. What did she have to lose if she were to maybe accept friendship with her? She was already very skilled at keeping her secret under wraps. Ruby had done so much already and it wouldn't be fair if she just threw it out now. Regina was the hero, well a trying hero that is. She could have a few friends at least. It'd make things easier.

"Ms. Lu-Ruby," Regina called following the woman to the foyer. Ruby turned around at the sincerity and gave her a weak smile. "Please forgive me if I'm not good at this. Friends are hard to come by here in Storybrooke when you have the reputation I have."

"Last time I checked you have been my hero and the town's hero several times Madame Mayor, but in any case you can snap at me all you want. I don't give up on my friends."

"I appreciate that. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Regina offered lightly.

"I would love to but I have a prior arrangement."

"Oh?"

"Yep. I have a hot date tonight and I want to go find a new bow tie."

"Sounds nice. I hope it goes well." Ruby opened the front door. She ran through her mental checklist. She got everything from the original list and swiftly added one last thing, "Regina?"

"Hm?"

"No more Ms. Lucas."

Regina just nodded, "Thank you...Ruby."

"My pleasure Madame Mayor," Ruby smiled, "See you at the diner tomorrow morning, you can tell me how it goes." Regina agreed silently as Ruby closed the door behind her.

* * *

Emma watched as Henry rushed through the door when Regina swung it open. She was looking great, fully refreshed. Regina grinned watching Henry climb the steps, "No running, Henry."

"Sorry mom," he said disappearing out of view. Regina turned back to the blonde who wasn't daring to even look at the bottom step of the porch. She noted that Emma was actually listening to instructions to wear a coat at least when she was around the mayor.

"Are you coming in, Sheriff?"

"Uh, I have a little problem," Emma said sounding uneasy. It was concerning so Regina stepped outside.

"Is everything alright Emma?" Regina asked warmly. The sheriff found it strange. Maybe she should've been asking her that question instead. Although she wouldn't have the nerves or steady legs to handle Regina's lengthy, emotionally charged, honest answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." She clasped her hands together. Regina raised an eyebrow at the action. "She asked where we were going and...it was stupid of me to let it slip-"

"What?"

"I might have mentioned by accident that you were the mayor. I thought she already knew that but she froze up and now she won't get out of the car. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it, I know how organized your plan was for her."

Regina was taken aback by the blonde's surprising confession and that led her to then notice Emma's appearance even after seeing her once already that day. For one Emma Swan was complying with Regina's request at wearing a coat. That alone was enough cause for concern. Then of course there was the obvious look of exhaustion all over her body not just under her eyes. Something was wrong and no way a head cold made her so weak. Regina knew it, especially after she watched the blonde drop a light weight box of files and could barely bend over to pick it up without falling over. Recalling that made her heart clench as she watched the woman wipe away a falling tear.

"Emma, there's no need to be sorry. I should have told her myself ages ago."

"She won't get out of the car," Emma repeated. To anyone she just may have been tired since she's the sheriff but Regina saw the disturbed lack of rest within her. In fact she had it herself since Dawn arrived in town. Of the two she was just better at hiding it. She stepped forward and gave a sympathetic look, "It's alright. I'll go speak with her. You go make sure our son isn't planning any more operations, we have enough of those already."

Emma nodded taking shallows breathes, but she didn't move. "Emma?" the blonde pulled the car keys out of her pocket and handed them to the brunette.

"So you don't get cold," Emma explained and walked off into the house before the mayor said anything. Regina didn't know what to take away from it. She wanted to know exactly what had the blonde seeming so detached from the world much like Dawn and at the same time...wounded, depressed. Emotional? They were thoughts for another time and at the moment she had a temperamental teen to tend to who was probably in the same state if not worse.

She walked up to the car and knocked gently on the window. Dawn looked up from her lap startled by the noise. Her shoulders were stiff with insecurity until her eyes met the mayor's kind stare. Regina saw that if any one person examined close enough, both Emma and Dawn had the same look about them. She kept that in mind as she gestured towards the driver's seat asking if she could join her silently. Dawn cagily nodded. Soon after Regina found herself next to Dawn who was looking away from her at every possible moment. The older brunette looked at her trying to figure out her racing thoughts.

Dawn wanted so badly to seek comfort from the mayor but just couldn't will herself into it. Who knows how she would respond to the teen reaching for maybe a hug? She didn't want to risk the backlash and pulled her walls up again, blocking Regina out once more and Regina saw it, she reached out and touched her arm. Dawn unconsciously flinched at the contact but Regina didn't pull her hand away. "Dawn, look at me," Regina commanded. It wasn't effective at all but pushing would only make this harder. "Why had the revelation that I'm the mayor upset you? Who...hurt you?"

"No one," Dawn said hostilely snatching her arm away.

"My dear, we both know that's not true." Dawn glared at her because it was obviously true. "I know you're hurt but I won't push."

"Really?" Dawn mumbled sarcastically. Regina caught the quip.

"I'd like to believe I'm the most patient person here in town. I won't push."

"Yeah, okay," Dawn said dismissively.

"What made you so upset? That I'm the mayor?"

"No," Dawn answered flatly.

"Then what is it? Be quick dear, dinner is ready and I'd love for you to get a look inside."

"Why did you invite me here? Tell me about Henry? Ask me questions?...Try to help me?" Dawn asked seeming to drop her hostility. Regina looked at her questioningly.

She had an answer to all the questions but didn't give her a single one. Instead she returned a question of her own that sounded more like a statement, "You're scared?"

"I'm not scared of you," Dawn snapped.

"No I didn't mean me. I would like for you to never be afraid of me, but every bond must have honesty, trust and faith. With time our relationship will require me to be honest about a few things that I hope won't scare you away for the sake of the stability you so desperately need in your life." Regina watched Dawn frown at the word "relationship" like she wasn't expecting her to even make reference to anymore future interactions with the mayor after this. "Were you not expecting any of that?"

No answer.

"Please tell me. Were you-?"

"No. I didn't expect to see you again and I didn't expect that you would even give a shit anymore after I was discharged."

"You think town mayors just go around visiting hospital patients and take care of them instead of doing their jobs?" Regina asked receiving a disconnected shrug. "I care about your well being and everything I did for you was done exclusively for _you._ I don't much care for anyone but my son and E-someone else," Regina said vaguely almost slipping and turned towards her own window to avoid the green eyes staring at her and she finished, "and now you."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when I know myself but just because I'm not sure of the origins don't think for a second that should discredit my care for you."

Dawn didn't do anything to confirm her belief. Regina quickly concluded she needed more convincing. With the use of her magic, she held in her hand the paper that could make her believe it or run away, but it was all she had. The sudden appearance of the papers caught the teen's attention.

"I wanted to show you this after we had dinner but seeing as you're refusing to come inside, you obviously need the encouragement _now. _Don't be too upset with me. No matter how you feel about me, I would still like you to eat," Regina said giving the papers over. Dawn took them and looked down at the words. It only took a glance to see what it was. Before she could react with even a facial expression, Regina started speaking, "I hope this could prove that you mean something to me. Although if you think it's too much, I truly understand."

Dawn couldn't deny she was at the verge of tears. It was overwhelming and surprising. Most of the emotion came from the fact that she never thought anyone would ever go through the trouble. She didn't feel worth it. It took everything in her to ignore her natural instincts to lash out. That was a mindset hard to break and no matter how nice and kind Regina had been she was no closer to breaking that than Dr. Whale was. Dawn had to reject false kindness to survive, she had to know when to spot it, but that was in the beginning. Now she never voluntarily accepted any form of affection, even if it was genuine. Remembering that gave her a memory. A horrible one. One she wished had stayed forgotten. But it was a memory nonetheless. She just would have liked if it hadn't been the first thing she had to remember about her life.

She put faith in her foster parents. The first ones seemed really nice at the orphanage. Soon Dawn would come to learn they always start out that way. The first time went the exact opposite of how a lonely three year old looking for a family would expect from people who promised to care for her.

_They smiled at her and hugged her. The car ride was great. She was expecting so much as they told her about the wonderful things they could do in area. Playgrounds. Water parks. The carnival. Empty promises. But even if she knew that, she wouldn't mind. All she really wanted was love. Love that the older kids told her she'd never have and that she'd be back there again. Dawn almost believed them until the first family came along promising exactly the love that...didn't exist. And it was abrupt._

_The moment she stepped through the door reality struck the child hard. Dawn had mentioned how much she had wished to one day have her own room and they gave her that. A dark room with barely any sunlight and there was no light switch to be found. At three years old she was sadly unaware of what love really was. Dawn believed what she was subjected to was love and she didn't want it anymore. Ignored by her foster parents in the day, but maybe given attention if she did the wrong thing. Showing herself when not called for, asking for something...wanting something all resulted in punishment. So she was beaten at night and also bullied severely by their real kids and it spurred on early thoughts of putting a stop to her suffering. She had no right to anything._

_"Ungrateful..."_

_"Pathetic..."_

_"Worthless..."_

_Those words and much worse spat into her face before being given more bruising to her back and being left crying on the floor of the attic to which she was confined to most of the day. Her room. Cold, lonely, and unloving and also the only thing she ever thought she was good for._

"Dawn...Dawn," Regina called. It had been minutes of calling out to the child only to receive nothing in reply. Her calling eventually worked and Dawn was pulled away from remembering how worthless she thought she was. The hits and blows felt too real all over again but the very real tears running down her face didn't register any sensation to her at all. Regina saw the pain in her eyes and gently touched the girl's arm. It hurt all over to feel Dawn jolt out of her inner thoughts. Glistening green eyes looked at her. Eyes of a teenager but she saw the eyes of a scared child begging for help. Love. Something just snapped inside her. She reached out to touch the teen's cheek.

"Dawn...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this without your consent. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No..." the young brunette started. She fought the urge to lean into the mayor's palm. She fought off giving up just to accept Regina's care. The fighting worked even though she wished it hadn't. The darkness in her mind reminded her that they were always sincere at first. They always were. Dawn closed her eyes and let Regina's hand brush her cheek before she did what she always did; she pulled away, "It's fine." Regina gave her a compassionate glance.

"Are you sure?" Regina inquired forcing her hands into her lap. Dawn nodded, cursing herself for breaking down in front of the woman as she wiped her tears away. "Please. If it's too much tell me. It's obviously bothering you."

"It's...thank you," Dawn said accurately trusting her voice not to give as she spoke. It proved successful but didn't deter Regina from knowing the hurting inside of her. The mayor wouldn't push though, she knew it would take time.

"I'm glad you approve. I'll have a key ready for you soon."

_A key?_ Dawn thought.

"Do you feel prepared for dinner? I highly doubt that ice cream was enough for that teenage appetite of yours." Dawn handed the papers back to Regina and nodded. The older brunette gave her a reassuring smile and placed the car keys into the teen's open palm, "You can give those back to the Sheriff."

Both Regina and Dawn finally went inside after almost 30 minutes together in the car. Dawn awed at the inside of the mansion. It was probably the biggest house she'd ever seen, she assumed at least. Regina gave an actual smile, a happy one, as she turned from closing the door. "See something you like?"

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you, dear," Regina said coming up behind Dawn and grabbing the collar of the light coat she was wearing. The teen jumped but slowly relaxed as Regina shushed her warmly. "It's alright. You'll get this back. In fact I need you to take it to your room later," Regina explained as she coaxed the coat from Dawn's shoulders and hung it on the empty coat hook. Just as she did, blonde curls popped in from the dining room.

Emma casually walked up to them with a sad look still in her eyes. It matched the pain in Dawn's eyes. The Sheriff and the teen just stared at each other for several moments after Dawn gave her the keys. Regina cleared her throat and disrupted them, knowing if it continued any longer two of the three of them would break into tears, "Well, I don't see why we can't eat now. Emma can you get Henry please?"

"Yeah," Emma replied blankly heading towards the stairs.

"Would you care to help me set the table?" Regina asked Dawn as she walked towards the kitchen. Dawn agreed by following behind her, keeping her silence. "Oh," Regina said over her shoulder, "I hope you come to enjoy your stay here, Dawn. I maybe you will find it suitable enough to one day call home."

* * *

Dinner wasn't like anyone expected. The news of Dawn staying at the Mills' residence wasn't creating tension at the table. Everyone was indulged in Henry's stories and plans for their operation. Dawn had no clue what that part of the conversation was about. Regina insisted on changing the subject for the sake of not pushing too many things onto the teen. She already looked just as exhausted Emma did. Taking the tour of the town may have been too much for one day. According to Henry they visited the station, town hall, a glance at the stables, and many other places. It was a lot to take in.

"...let's not forget the Snow incident," Emma mumbled down at her finished plate as she ate another bread stick. Regina snapped up from her wine.

"What incident?" Regina ground out. Dawn looked down at her plate.

"Well, you know how my mom is. She's touchy. Hugs and rainbows. You've met her," Emma said quietly.

"Of course," Regina scoffed then turned to Dawn, "Did she hurt you?"

Dawn shook her head, "Startled is more of the word, I guess."

"She'd do well not to stick her nose in this situation right now. Make sure of that, Sheriff."

"Alright," Emma agreed. She understood completely. Snow meant well but she could ruin things with her good intentions. No doubt she had that look in her eye when she saw Dawn. Like she was planning something. That planning would very well get in the way of the progress they've made even as little as it was. At the least it was good Dawn was stable around groups of people, but it could've only been because she had no idea what happened to her. That was for another time.

They finished dinner on a pleasant note. Something about ice skating. Henry surprised his mothers with clearing the table and hugging them both goodnight and headed up to bed. They both were at a loss for words watching him go almost forgetting Dawn was still seated in their presence. Emma knew it was her cue to leave and she bowed out with a goodnight, but Regina excused herself from the table to follow the blonde out.

"Sheriff?" Regina called.

"Yeah." Emma turned to face the woman who was nearly invading her personal space. Regina was attempting to be nice like Ruby requested. Maybe it would work even though she had too much on her plate already.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Interesting as always," Emma snorted.

"Indeed it was. I wanted to make sure you were alright. When you arrived-"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just you know...PMSing or something. Everybody has their drama queen moments."

"If that's what you want to go with, Emma."

"Regina, whatever you think is going on, it's not, but I can handle it if it is. Although it's not. I'm the sheriff and the...savior, remember? I can handle anything." Emma joked as she opened the door.

"That may be true but that doesn't make you invincible."

"Meaning?" Emma questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Be careful with your endeavors, is what I'm saying."

"Well, thank you Madame Mayor. I'll see you later." Emma grinned as she left. "Have fun with your teenager." Regina just rolled her eyes as she watched the Sheriff leave. _Have fun with my teenager?_ Regina thought. She sighed. It would have been more accurate to say "good luck with your teenager." She walked back to the dining room and she found Dawn touching the mirror hanging on the wall.

It was cracked. Just like after she broke it for the third time. It looked as if the pieces were just put back together, not mended. Regina leaned on the door frame and watched her. Dawn moved her hand against the glass, her middle finger leading. It was hypnotizing to watch her entranced in the cracked glass, until Dawn pulled her finger a little too rough over a crack causing her finger to bleed. She pulled her hand away and the glass was clear again. No blood. No cracks. It was almost brand new. Regina still continued to look in silence even though she wanted to rush over and scold her for being reckless. The teen just stared at the blood dripping between her fingers and then closed her hand into a fist.

"Are you ready for bed, dear? You seem tired," Regina said breaking the silence and watching the blood vanish from the floor and her hand. Dawn turned to her frightened by her sudden appearance. She thought about asking if she had just seen that but it was obvious that she had seen it clearly and hoped it wouldn't get her in any trouble.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said instead of answering.

"There's no need to be sorry. You haven't done _anything_ wrong," Regina said lowly. Dawn nodded in understanding. They wouldn't speak about it tonight but it _would_ be spoken about at a later date. In the nod Dawn thanked her for that and also answered her question. She was exhausted. She walked out and grabbed her coat before following Regina up the stairs with the lights downstairs gradually turning out one by one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter trigger warning: This entire chapter is revolved violence and child abuse so if it's too much skip this chapter all together and there is also a death in this chapter, not a major character though.**

* * *

-Regina-

_Cora was a strict woman. Heartless, quite literally. That's just how Regina would remember her. Some days she would secretly admit she was almost relieved at what Snow had done. Other times she hated it. Times like this would make her relieved that she was gone._

_"Mother, please," Regina pleaded._

_"Don't beg Regina. It doesn't suit you, darling."_

_"I won't do it again. I promise."_

_"Your promises mean nothing. You're weak," Cora spat as she circled young Regina sitting down on the stool she was told to. "You continue to disobey me and I won't have that. You and that horse have become a problem."_

_"No. It's not a problem mother. Don't hurt my horse, please." Without warning a hard hand crossed her face. She couldn't see it but from the heat radiating from her cheek she could feel the red hand mark on her face. It was the worst it had ever felt. Her cheek stung to the touch._

_"Don't worry yourself dear. The horse isn't the one who needs to be punished, it's you."_

_"Please," Regina pleaded again in a whisper holding onto her injured cheek._

_"Regina, I no longer have patience for your insubordination. Your insolence has yet to be fully punished. I will not have your father coddling you any longer." She took her daughter's chin, "I'm going to punish you severely, but you will come to learn it was for your own good, my dear. You will thank me for this."_

_Regina whimpered in her grasp. "It will scar but nothing I can't fix with magic, if I so choose to. A future queen won't have any visible marks. You need this beautiful face to claim the throne," Cora said in a frighteningly low tone as she snatched her hand away. Regina slowly shook her head with the word "no" slipping from her tongue over and over. Her mother took no notice. She only sighed and flicked her wrist causing the stool to disappear from under the young brunette and having Regina make a painful thud to the ground._

_"Shed your clothes, I don't want them to get ruined."_

_"But-"_

_"Now. Then kneel at the edge of the bed, your back towards me. If I have to ask again, I will make your punishment last much longer than you could bear."_

_Regina nodded and stood up, stripping away her riding clothes and kneeling as requested. Again without warning she was subjected to a beating, or as Cora called it, discipline._

_Regina was told from the beginning to take these disciplines quietly because her weakness shouldn't be a burden to anyone else. This particular time Cora let her cry out in pain...scream if she wished. Regardless her message would get across, but this wouldn't be the last of her misbehavior and it certainly wouldn't be her last punishment. So, she allowed her screams, not because she cared much about it or had any compassion for her, to echo through the halls of their castle. All who resided within its walls only cringed at the sound and pretended to ignore it, carrying on with their tasks._

* * *

-Emma-

_"Need a light kid," Emma heard. She looked up at the person shadowing her and grinned. She pulled the cigarette pack from her jacket pocket and reached up to her._

_"Sweet. I can make a con artist out of you yet."_

_"Yeah, whatever Talia," Emma said elbowing her in the ribs as she sat down on the bench next to her. They always met in the park around five. That's when the sun looked its prettiest before it was about to set. A beam of orange made the park glow. Emma loved this place, it was her peace in hell. Talia looked at her and enjoyed how the sun made Emma look even better than the sun itself, but there was only one reason why they were meeting there._

_"I love this. It's beautiful," Emma said absentmindedly. Talia looked at her and pushed her palm up to Emma's cheek, "Hey." The blonde broke away from her sun gazing, "You're beautiful."_

_"Oh, stop it," Emma said blushing instantly at the compliment. Talia looked at her even more intensely and leaned in close. Emma erased the gap between them and crushed their lips together. It was almost too passionate for a 16 and 17 year old to be sharing. But unlike everyone who may have seen them didn't understand it, they understood each other's pain and suffering. But in the moment that all went away. Emma was sure that Talia wasn't some eventually to be forgotten teenage love, they would be together for as long as time itself._

_Talia was the first to pull away, wanting to get to the point of their meeting before venturing off to other things, "What happened?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma claimed hostilely jerking away from the soft hand still caressing her cheek._

_"Emma we agreed to be honest with each other. We meet in this spot for a reason."_

_"You wanted a pack."_

_"Yeah, I did and I told you to meet at the cafe or something, but you wanted to meet here. Something happened." Emma didn't respond and she knew Talia's impatience. "Emma," she said harshly._

_"I'm just tired okay. I'm sick of the yelling and screaming. The abuse. I want it to be over already. I want to go live in Philadelphia like we planned."_

_"We will. Nothing is going to change that."_

_"But I want to go now," Emma said softly._

_"I know but we'll get through this. I'll be 18 soon and then we'll wait until you turn 18 and we'll be out of here ASAP." She pushed her forehead against Emma's and kissed her again. "Just hang in there for me. I'm getting you out of here."_

_Emma nodded against Talia's head. Then she sighed, "You have something to do, don't you?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Tali!"_

_"I know, baby. I promise you this all stops when my birthday hits. I swear."_

_"You know, I don't like this."_

_"I have enough money to get us everything we ever dreamed of. I might be able to get a tattoo parlor. I'm only doing this for us, then I'm done."_

_"Hurry up, then," Emma said dismissively staring down at her shoes. Talia rubbed her back and kiss her head, "Take a drag. I'll be back before you know it."_

_Emma took the lighter and pack offered to her and grabbed a quick peck on the lips before Talia walked off. She took a drag like she suggested and it helped. With the shit Talia was into and the stuff going on at her foster home, it helped immensely. Stress smoker. Couldn't really get herself stuck on the things but Talia on the other hand would have to quit when they left for Philly. Actually even before that. Like in a few minutes if she wasn't so stubborn, but that's why Emma was so attracted to her. Stubborn. It made her chuckle to herself._

_She had been waiting for Philly for so long. She was so ready to go. They had been planning this for months. Anything to get away from the shitty foster system and the terrible people falsely claiming to take care of abandoned kids. Leaving would be heaven. Anywhere but here. She and Talia would be living a great life only months from now. She smiled at the thought of waking up in her own place and roaming the city freely and visiting Talia while she was at work tatting up someone or sketching designs._

_Then the most heart stopping sound alarms everyone in the vicinity. Emma snaps out of her thoughts and drops the cigarette to the pavement. People were scrambling around her not trying to be in the least bit helpful. Emma knows down in her soul what was happening...what had happened. Nobody ever wants that knowing to be true. Leaving the pack and the lighter on the bench, Emma darts in the direction of the noise. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her breath was just about gone._

_"Tali!...Talia!" Emma shouted on the sidewalk. No one was around. This was the place, but no one was there. "Talia!"_

_"Here." Emma turned into the narrow alley and ran to the scene. Her tears were stinging her face and there was a lump in her throat. Talia was slumped against the wall near a few crates, her waist and chest bleeding violently. Emma got down to the ground with her and pulled her girlfriend into her lap._

_"Tali, stay with me-"_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"No. No. Don't...please, don't..."_

_"You have to go. I don't want you in the middle of this. It's a war Emma. You don't deal, so you have to leave me."_

_"No! I'm not leaving you here to die."_

_"So, you'll stay here and watch me die? And then what? You and me both know who shows up first and it's not the police. Emma, I need to know you'll be safe," she said feeling Emma's tears drop to her face. She reached up and wiped them away. "Hey, remember our plans okay? Do them no matter what. Get out."_

_"No..." Emma's voice trembled. Talia reached into her pocket and held something in her fist. She took Emma's trembling fingers and gently forced something in her hands._

_"Be brave...for me. Take this and use it. It's all yours, Emma. The money. You'll do good. I know it."_

_"I can't," Emma whimpered._

_"You will...my little dork. I always loved those glasses," Talia chuckled. Emma somehow managed a smile. "Go, Emma. Don't ever come back." The young blonde found herself nodding. Talia pushed herself up, through the pain, and kissed Emma one more time. Pulling back, she whispered, "I love you, but I'll know you love me when you love again. I know it's going to hurt at first but you'll be so happy..." Talia choked. The blood was everywhere now. She wasn't going to make it and Emma knew that. At least she had one last goodbye._

_"I love you, too Talia," Emma muttered weakly watching as her eyes fluttered closed for the last time._

_And with that smug grin Emma loved on her face, she was gone..._

_The painful moan that was proceeded by Emma's loud sobbing tore through the empty alley and possibly the streets. She sat there for a while, minutes. She pressed her lips to Talia's slowly growing cold forehead and then she ran._

_Emma ran clutching the pendant and the key in her fist._

_She ran as fast and as far as her feet could carry her._

_She cried as hard as she ever had._

* * *

-Dawn-

_"But I don't wanna go back," she whined as she was carried away from the first home where things weren't so bad. Dawn had all the attention any five year old needed. They fed her on a daily basis and she wasn't harmed when she asked for something. She had her own room and even though it wasn't all that great it was nice and it was safe. She felt as though they cared. Someone finally cared for her. That was, until now._

_One thing young orphans never realized was how much of a threat the _real _children were. Dawn got her first lesson in decent foster homes 101: Don't ever think you matter more than your foster parents' actual kids. After a while you get it, but at five you don't understand and when you finally do, you wished you didn't. Her foster parents, the Rochesters, were having a baby so Dawn just didn't matter anymore. This had been the seventieth move from foster homes in the past two years and sixteen of them had been highly abusive. Now she was probably on her way back to the orphanage and then eventually shipped off to another terrible place._

_"I don't care what you want. Two years of this back and forth and you should know that by now," the social worker said opening the door to the car. Carol was her name. Somehow she managed to hate the little one more than anything. The child was a burden, but _she_ was heartless. Carol didn't even think twice about the abuse the girl endured and didn't care about the emotional state she would end up in years from this moment. Seeing children like this just didn't affect her anymore and she believed with all the trouble the child had apparently caused, she wasn't worth it._

_Carol sighed to herself out of frustration. Her job only ever revolved around the five year old. She hated it. She tossed the almost feather light backpack into the backseat of the car and without hesitation and regards to the still very frail little girl, you could say she just tossed her in too. It was cruel but she couldn't have cared less. Before she closed the door she looked down at the child who was sniffling and crying as softly as she could manage with a fist balled up at her eye. Most would be panged with pain and sorrow seeing such a scene but Carol didn't budge. She would walk away from homes with her sometimes with the police outside the house or even the paramedics, only for Dawn, and yet the child didn't get any sympathy from her._

_She slammed the door and got into the driver's seat, "Shut up. You should know no one wants you. You should be over this crying bit by now." Her sobs began to stop. The car started to pull away and the little girl looked up to the window and crawled over to it, seeing that the one's she thought she could call her parents didn't even bother to wait until they left to close the door. They were nowhere to be found, but she did watch as they passed by the house where her only friend lived. Her and her family stood outside their front door, her parents heads hung in shame for letting it happen and all Dawn's friend could do was wave her last goodbye that Dawn weakly returned with teary eyes._

_The girl found herself alone again and finally heard the words Carol had said to her,_ "...no one wants you..."_ An anguished squeal escaped her throat followed by heartbreaking cries. Carol only rolled her eyes and shook her head, still with no sympathy._

Regina fisted her duvet cover as she shot up.

She felt sweat running down her face, and the burning in her back felt all too real. Tentatively she placed a hand on the back of her shoulder where she felt a scar that never faded. _It was just a dream_, she thought with a sigh of relief.

Despite this thought, her heavy breathing hadn't yet evened out, it had just felt so real. She was no stranger to these kinds of nightmares, each time she was reunited with her mother in these vivid dreams, she would feel intense fear for hours after, something that she had never shared with anyone and she doubted she ever would.

She truly confused why these kinds of nightmares would return after so long. The last time she had woken up in this state was following her mother's death. It could have been a clue with the uneasy sensations she had as she got ready for bed, but as obvious as it was Regina still didn't get it when she heard the most agonizing scream to ever pierce her eardrums.

Without a second thought, Regina flew out of her bed. Grabbing her dressing gown, she was standing in the hallway a few moments later. After taking a moment to register the sound, she knew it couldn't have been Henry, which only left the newest addition to the house.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, she inched her way to what was now Dawn's bedroom. It was obviously the source of the terrible sound but even then with all the proof, Regina wished it wasn't the right place to identify the sound. The mayor reached for the doorknob but was pulled away by the sound of Henry's door opening.

"Mom?" he questioned. Regina looked to him and shook her head.

"Go back to bed Henry, you have school in the morning," Regina dismissed him. Normally, he wouldn't listen the first time she said it but he understood completely just from the shake of her head. Regina waited until he disappeared back into his room and although she knew he wouldn't go to sleep, it was close enough. She turned to knob gently and cracked the door open just slightly.

"Dawn," she called before she quickly laid eyes on the teen.

A single tear escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheek as she closed the door back. The mayor turned away and put her back to the door, sliding down to the floor. Regina couldn't take the sight she witnessed. The teen curled up into herself, sheets tossed away from nightmarish fever, and whimpering; unconsciously and quietly sobbing in her restless sleep. Terrified and scared. Regina would force herself stay there till the morning. She wouldn't sleep any easier tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

Dawn woke up for the third time that night trembling and layered in a terrified sweat. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking and even though she was now aware of what was real and what was a dream, the fear didn't go away. She found herself on the floor next to the bed with a blanket gently draped over her shoulders. Regina must have come in at some point during the night and found her like that, curled up and fighting nightmares or memories, and decided not to invade her space. Not to touch her and cause a struggle. Dawn sadly smiled at the kind gesture and pushed the blanket off.

"Shit..." she muttered quietly as her movement caused dulled pain in her waist.

Suddenly an urge plagued her sore and fatigued body. She was quick but sluggish in her movements as her body unconsciously went in search of something. Something sharp. Something that would hurt. Although Dawn didn't know who she was, where she came from, the nightmares or memories were only giving her one thing about herself that she knew the moment she ended up in Mayor Mills' front yard: she was broken. With that knowledge she let herself get taken away in the search because she knew. It was control. The one thing she could control.

She pushed herself up onto the bed, despite the soreness, for that control and opened the drawer of the bedside table looked through it. Surprisingly, for a guest room it was filled with stuff like someone stayed here. On top there were two empty picture frames and a jewelry box next to the lamp that Dawn had no intention of opening and inside there was just a pad of paper and a few pens, none of which were sharp enough. Then she had no choice but to look around the room, so she stood up unaware of her unsteadiness and gripped the side table to catch herself. The stitches in her feet might have been broken but she didn't pay it any mind and continued to the other beside table.

On top there were a stack of books, the kind designed to put one to sleep. Inside she found something that was much like a diary and although she told herself not to touch anything inside because it wasn't her stuff, she picked it up anyway. If there was something written on the page she would close it and put it back, but when she opened it nothing was there. Dawn flipped through the pages to find some writing, something that said it belonged to someone. Nothing, but she didn't think anything of it and continued looking. The burning and itching for something to hurt herself with didn't go away even a little which led her to the dresser and mirror in the room and by now her heart was thudding in her chest as her body still trembled from the cold of the room and the fear of her memories. The memories that seemed to only tell her she was angry...unforgiving. Alone and always has been. She looked up into the mirror and she was disgusted by what looked back at her.

Her eyes were nearly colorless, literally. The intense green that shined in her irises looked as if it was faded. Light. Pale. Sickly green. There was a small scar going through her right eyebrow, too faded to be helped. The cuts that marred her face were growing smaller and more unnoticeable, but still made her hate the reflection even more. Then there were her shoulders. Sharp and bony under the t-shirt Regina gave her. Her shoulders told it all.

Starved and beaten constantly and her shoulders proved how unhealthy and neglected her body was if she wasn't wearing a layer or two. So, the Sheriff was right. Dawn wore leather jackets when she could come to possess one because they seemed to be the only outerwear that hid the frail body underneath. Lastly, was that scared lip Regina promised wouldn't be noticeable. She was lying, but it wasn't intentional lying, it would show and people would stare. Dawn noticed the scar on the mayor's lip, but it only made her more attractive. She would only get pity for her own scar.

She forced her eyes away from the mirror sickened by her own reflection and went back to looking for an object. As soon she looked down at the dresser she was met with supplies. All the essentials. Like she was going to be staying a while and as terrifying as that idea was she wasn't going to take that as an invitation to stay here for longer than necessary, which was at most like a week. Maybe less. She stuck with that until she couldn't quiet the looming thoughts in her mind and something possessed her to open one of the drawers. It only led to horror taking over her expression.

"Fuck...oh fuck," Dawn mumbled to herself and shaking her head. She opened another one hoping to not find anything else, but she found the exact opposite. In every single drawer. Clothes. Dozens upon dozens of clothes. Dawn gripped her head with both her hands. Endearing thoughts tried to push through but she wouldn't let it. "Fuck..."

She grabbed a shirt from the drawer. Just her size. The soft fabric, no doubt very comfortable, dropped to the floor and crumbled into a small heap. Out of anger, spawned from an unknown place, Dawn took the new razor out of its pack and smashed it into the floor. Dawn took notice to the older woman outside her door and found it caused no real disturbance in the quiet mansion. It shattered into pieces leaving four small blades scattered at her feet and she grabbed one, unintentionally cutting her thumb and giving it no thought. Hesitantly she brought herself to the closet as she still clutched the tiny blade against her palm and she opened the door. Her gasp surely echoed through the house, but didn't even stir the two sleeping forms.

"No...not again." Her voice was ragged with a dreaded sob beginning to close her throat. She dropped to her knees in the doorway of the closet seeing as the space was filled with clothes. All for her. All killing her inside.

The teen couldn't go through this again. Even though she only remembered very little about her life at this point, she still could feel all the hurt and abandonment and agony of being let down constantly for almost 18 years. She didn't know how long because she was aware of how old she was, she knew because everything in her ached and burned like it had been picked at like a scab, unhealing, for 18 years. She would be right in her assumption. No one really needed to tell her that. Or tell the mayor that. Or Sheriff Swan. Or even Ruby. Just a look and it was obvious.

So, here all those emotions were again. Coming at her sincerely and then crushing what little was left of her trusting heart. Clothes and shoes. Bathroom necessities. A journal for her deepest thoughts. All for her. From the mayor who wanted her to stay for as long as she wanted-needed to. She remembered the true, torturous, and harrowing feelings of rejection. And the inevitable rejection she would soon receive from Mayor Mills if she got attached and accepted that maybe someone wanted her. Anybody. Racked with throat closing sobs, she let it out.

She cried.

She cut away at her wrists letting the crimson spill onto her bare legs and roll over and across all the scars to pool on the floor that meant she wasn't worth it. Memories were her prison; her chains and the worst part of it was that she was trapped inside her mind, unable to take offered care.

The mayor of a small town, sat, sleeping, against the wall next to her door because she cared enough not to leave even to go across the hall to her own bed just for Dawn. But the younger brunette didn't accept that. She thought to herself, _I won't let you close enough to hurt me. Not again. Not ever._

_Not again._

* * *

"Mom?" Henry questioned as he stepped out of his room to see his mother sleeping soundly next to one of the guest bedrooms. He silently crept up on the slumbering woman. There was no explanation as to why she would be sitting there and if she had been there all night. As Henry stood over her, he glanced to the room where their house guest was residing. Something prompted him to grab for the door handle and tried to open it. Locked. He frowned for a moment but then figured she's a girl, of course she locked the door. Disregarding it, Henry looked back down to his mother and decided to wake her, "Mom? Mom?"

"Henry..." Regina mumbled slowly beginning to come out of her sleep, not realizing she was still on the floor in the hallway. She finally woke herself up enough to gain a feel for her surroundings again and ignored that she was on the floor. "What are you doing up? It's early."

"No it's not," Henry snorted, much like his blonde mother. Regina raised her eyebrow in question. "It's eight something, mom. I'm usually up at this time and you're usually already downstairs with breakfast."

"I will be in a minute. You should go brush your teeth-"

"Wash my face. Yeah, I know," he said offering his mother a hand. She took it and pulled herself up and without another word, Henry walked off leaving Regina to the reasoning behind Regina's sleepover on the floor in the hallway. Regina was grateful for his maturity. Not asking was the best start to the morning after the uneventful night before. She watched Henry disappear into the bathroom and then turned to the guest room. It was a long shot to think a teenager would voluntarily wake up in the morning while there were still single digit hours on the clock.

"Dawn," Regina called through the door while rapping at it lightly. Thoughtfully she tried the handle with it barely budging. Unlike Henry, she worried. She worried along. All through her morning preparation and making breakfast, she worried. Nothing was okay. Everything ached but it didn't concern her as much, not when she tried her best to act like everything was fine. Not when she insisted Henry not speak about or mention what he heard that night. Just to make her comfortable they wouldn't speak of it. So, Henry came down for breakfast and came across three plates not two. He didn't question it but Regina still told him the third was for Dawn, whenever she would wake up. To Regina's disappointment, the teen never made it to breakfast. Regina knocked and got no answer but she heard noise. A faint noise. Out of concern tried the door again and again it didn't give. She stayed home and did her work. She came back to the door every other hour. Dawn never answered and although it was Regina's house, she didn't barge in. She only listened. Sometimes it was only movement, other times it was muffled crying.

That's just how it was. Regina brought breakfast, lunch, and dinner to her and left it at the door and when she came back the next hour the plate it was there, empty. Sometimes she would even wait by her own bedroom door and listen for the quiet footsteps that Dawn had to take to get to the bathroom. She never heard anything though but she heard sounds from inside. Three times a day, the teen came and went without being seen. Not once could Regina see her. Anyone's best guess could only be that she was using magic to not be seen.

Regina attempted to tell herself that she just needed time. That maybe right now she just wanted and needed to be left alone. That would have been fine except that those few hours turned to days and days turned into nearly a week. It only worked for so long and eventually even though she continued to leave items at the door, she, again, worried. Then Emma worried. Ruby worried. The entire town worried but only after accusing Regina of doing something to her. The accusations led to the Sheriff having to keep watch on the mayor's house for a few days. At some point, Regina caught Emma uncomfortably nodding in her bug across the street and used a little magic to bring the blonde to the other guest room every night. Emma woke up surprised every time, but didn't complain and Regina only gave her a nod whenever she thanked her. On the nights Emma didn't nearly collapse from exhaustion she accepted Regina's guest bedroom still and even though the blonde had no doubts about everything Regina told her about the situation, it seemed to be surreal when she could hear soft sobs at night.

Together for the sake of the teen and Operation Barracuda, Regina and Emma tried a few things. They figured maybe having a one on one talk about being in the system would help. So Emma sat against the door for a while, not interrupting any scheduled drops Regina had to make. Nothing happened. With time, their impatience grew and Regina finally decided, with the assistance of the Sheriff nearly yelling at her at every waking moment, to use magic. Surprisingly, it didn't work. Or at least that's what Regina wanted the blonde to believe. The mayor refused to do it. She didn't know why, but she just didn't. Regina didn't believe it was best she was left alone but there wasn't much she could do about it. Ruby even tried herself to get Dawn out and she felt so defeated when she got nothing in return for her efforts. Regina tried to tell her that it just wasn't working for anyone, but Ruby only left feeling even worse than she did before. Somehow having ice cream with Dawn one time led to her feeling depressed that someone she thought of as a friend was too broken to even face the world after one day out of the hospital. After that Regina didn't see Ruby again either, but at least Belle kept an eye her when she could. Dawn was locked away. Therefore, no one in. No one in to soothe the crying that occasionally came from the room. No one to stop the nightmares. Somehow everything continued on as is, yet also ceased to move on.

* * *

"Regina what are we doing here?" Emma asked sounding fairly agitated. She had been this way for a while now. It wasn't just with Regina either although the brunette took it that way. It did seem she was annoyed with mayor. Every time Regina offered to do something for the blonde, Emma was be just on the verge of snapping but instead she just declined as politely as possible behind clenched jaws. At this point she was considering giving this up too. She'd stopped trying to get Dawn out of that room and now her progressions in trying to start being nicer to the sheriff were just falling apart. Everything was just falling apart.

"I believe we're having coffee on a Tuesday morning at the diner. I thought that much was obvious even for you dear," Regina said flatly. The sheriff's attitude towards her was not amusing but she was noticing a lot more than that. The blonde was paler than usual making the dark circles under her eyes more prominent. Her shoulders were always kind of slumped and the muscle she once had was wasting away. Whatever it was doing this to Emma even had forced her into letting Henry stay at the mansion for longer periods of time and when Regina asked Henry about it, he just shrugged and went about his homework or working on their operations. Regina even thought about asking the Charmings but she was sure the two idiots didn't know a thing. Why would she want to tell them anyway? They thought she was a perfect princess.

Emma had a look of straight malice when she glared at Regina and it was startling to see such a thing in the Savior's eyes. In fact Regina never thought she'd ever see such a thing from her. The blonde leaned closer to the table, "I. Don't. Need. Your. Shit."

"If you really loathe having a coffee in my presence you should have just declined my invitation. Or is it that you just like coming along to do this?" Regina gestured to the blonde's rigid and highly aggressive posture. Emma sighed. She realized lately she had been being the complete bitch between the two of them, which was definitely out of the ordinary, meanwhile Regina was being nice. This was the third morning they had coffee together and in that time Emma was unconsciously snapping off at every possible moment. Regina was, surprisingly, just taking it. Not much retaliation, maybe a few harmless quips but nothing really offensive. Was it that surprising though? The mayor did seem a little off, maybe a little deflated ever since Dawn just disappeared in the guest room.

"You can just leave, Miss Swan. It's not like I can't enjoy coffee alone and in the quiet."

"No. You invited me and it's just that…" Emma considered for a moment whether she should tell the mayor why she had been so hostile of late. Though she had often thought about Talia in the years following her death, over time she had stopped having that nightmare, dreaming only of the happy times. Like how they met in a group home, and stayed in contact once they were moved. How they seemed to always find each other no matter what the system threw at them. Inwardly, the blonde grimaced at the thought that her relationship sounded like a much more tragic version of her parents, and told herself that the mayor had too much on her plate already, "I'm just tired, and cranky, I shouldn't take it out on you."

Regina watched as the blonde adopted a faraway look in her eyes for a few moments, and instantly knew that there was something she was hiding. "Would you like to talk about it?" Regina offered hesitantly knowing that she was taking this as slow as possible. She knew that Ruby would not be happy about her indecision, but she could just feel like whatever was going on in the sheriff's mind was much too serious to be figured into the wolf's idiotic plans.

"Talk about it?" Emma snorted, but then she saw Regina's raised eyebrow. "You're serious?"

"Well, yes that's why I asked."

"Oh...thanks, but it's nothing," Emma felt a pang in her stomach as she once again saw the image that had been plaguing her dream, and continued with her lie. "It's just stress. Anyway, how's Dawn? Get her to come out or talk to you?" Regina gave her a sad smile and shook her head in the negative. "That's what you've wanted to talk about with these coffee things, isn't it?"

"In this case yes. But there are other reasons that I would wish to spend time with you. Despite common belief I don't find your presence completely…repugnant."

"Going soft on me your majesty?" Emma teased. Regina tried to hide her amusement. Truthfully the blonde's jokes and bad puns always made her want to laugh.

"I don't hate you, Emma."

"Not hating me and liking me are two different things, Regina," Emma explained gesturing with her hands. Regina opened her mouth to say something but Emma interrupted sounding serious, "Are we friends now? And don't give me that look you always have, it's a valid question."

"If you must have some childish connection with me then you could accurately assume that-"

"Just say no already, Regina."

The mayor opened her mouth to respond but snapped it shut again. She was going to admit she was overdoing the facade of still loathing and disliking Emma. Although it seemed simple enough to do what she had always done before she recognized her feelings for the blonde, which was far from the case. Even with that it was very convincing as far as the blonde went. It was working too well and the brunette didn't want that. Emma Swan was infuriating and annoying and had terrible jokes and would probably eat her way into high cholesterol, a heart attack, and a stroke all at once. But she was damn good at making it such a challenge not to secretly laugh as bad as the jokes were and to not care that a bear claw every morning could be damaging to her health severely and for everything to not feel strange when Emma wasn't around to be annoying and infuriating...and something that she, Regina Mills, couldn't bear to be without. So, Regina opened her mouth and actually said something that time. Something truthful, "Yes."

"See? Liking me and not hating me are two different things, Madame Mayor," Emma started looking down at empty coffee mug that reminded her of Ruby's disappearance too, but before she could even too much into that Regina's word actually registered in her brain. "Wait...what? What did you say?"

"Yes."

"One more time."

"I said yes, Emma. Yes, we are friends. You've said that already."

"Yeah, but...nevermind." Regina almost couldn't handle herself as she watched Emma's face light up like New Years in New York City. She wanted to smile as well. Maybe even reach across the table and hug the woman just because she smiled, but she couldn't. And honestly she wasn't sure she was even doing this right. If she was really ready after all this time, shouldn't she just go for it? What could possibly happen that's any worse than what already has? Why not enjoy the look on Snow's face when-if-they were to admit their relationship to Emma's parents? What was she so afraid of now?

That was the thing: there was nothing anymore. And that alone might have been terrifying in itself more than anything. The question of if she were to confess would it end up being unrequited had been vanquished long ago, the blonde's staring was the reason why she left three, maybe four buttons open on her blouses. There was nothing in the way now, so what did she have to lose?

"I-" Emma began and stop when Regina reached across the table and laid her hand on top of hers. Emma's eyes widened as she stared down at their hands touching, in utter shock. Yes, shock. Not bad shock though. Shock that prevented her from blockading the pink fading into her cheeks.

"I've never hated you, Emma. Yes, I may have been extreme in attempting to stop your unbearable tendencies just to keep Henry but I've never hated you. I believe it would be wrong for me not to at least appreciate one person who may understand me more than anyone..."

"Regina-" The blonde tried, pleading with her body not to sound breathless; she did anyway.

"Thank you, Emma Swan."

"Regina, I-"

"More coffee, Madame Mayor," Granny said coming up to their table. Emma was grateful for the distraction so she had time to think about what to say. Should she even say anything? Say thank you maybe? Regina accepted the offer for more coffee from Granny as she watched the blonde contemplate what to say or what to do with her life after hearing that. Successfully unnerved Sheriff Swan. Check. While Emma was too occupied with her thoughts to notice her surroundings, Granny leaned and whispered to Regina, "Now you've gone flustered the poor girl."

"I believe that was the point Eugenia." Regina smirked as she took her coffee cup up to her lips and continued to watch Emma figure out what just happened.

"Sheriff? Coffee?" Granny asked Emma forcing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." She stared into the liquid for a moment and tried to take her mind off of the subject Regina being strange and...nice. "How's Rubes?"

"Can't say that I know for certain, but she's not doing so well. Heard a lot of her drinking but hopefully Miss French is keeping her out of too much trouble."

"I could give you a report of her state of mind, I was thinking of stopping by soon," Regina offered completely ignoring, but very aware of, Emma's eyes widening and her jaw practically hitting the table. It was a reasonable reaction since she hadn't been informed of the new friendship that was forged a while ago.

"Thank you, Mayor Mills." Granny walked away leaving Emma to soak in all the surprises Regina was throwing at her today.

"You and Ruby are friends now?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Ruby and I agreed that having at least one friend is necessary for my being a hero and all."

"Ruby? Wow. I didn't know it was that serious. How did I miss that?"

"I ask myself that same question, dear. My sheriff should be able to solve mysteries. You were a bounty hunter after all, I would think it requires having deductive reasoning," Regina said. _Did I just say my sheriff?_ she thought.

_She just said her sheriff. Didn't she?_ Emma thought. _No way I heard that, right? Maybe I really need to get some sleep._

"Well you do have your way around things, Regina. I believe you have a knack for being sneaky...no offence."

"None taken. I find that quite the compliment on the contrary."

"So..."

"Yes?"

"We're officially friends?"

As much as it pained her to have to have only a friendship with the blonde, it was better than the relationship they had where it was too difficult and dense to put a label on. Regina hid her grin and just nodded. "Great."

* * *

"Mom?" Henry shouted as he jogged into her study.

"Yes, Henry," Regina said blankly looking over her paperwork from the office. She hadn't been there in days and work was the last thing on her mind. If anything she actually wanted to focus on flirting with the sheriff because she was thoroughly enjoying seeing Emma's cheeks turn pink at her comments. It would have been great fun but once it started worry and sadness chased it away thinking about the teen locked in her guest bedroom, well Dawn's bedroom. She deserved that much.

"I'm going with Emma to look through the Author's library."

"What operation is this?"

"Barracuda."

At the name Regina lifted her head in surprise, "Still doing that?"

"Of course, Mom. Dawn needs it or she won't get better. She won't ever come out."

"Henry, I'm sure she appreciates your effort but have you considered what damage it could cause," Regina said suddenly submerged in the conversation. She pushed some papers to the side and removed her glasses.

"To who?" He questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Her. Us. Remembering is the reason she's locked in her room in the first place. Maybe its best we let her make that decision for herself." She didn't regret saying it was her room either and she noticed the upward pull on the corners of her son's lips. No one knew what it was but something about Dawn just made it so easy to accept her into their lives. Especially Henry and Regina, they definitely didn't know why. They've only ever had one dinner together.

"So you want us to just give up?"

"No, Henry. Just let her...figure this out herself. If we find anything then we'll tell her only when she's ready, not a moment before."

"I can do that. You don't want to come with us?"

"I wish I could. It couldn't be anymore uneventful as this," Regina claimed motioning towards the stack sitting on her desk. "I have to finish it though. But tell Emma if I see her again without a coat, I'll be taking her job again."

"You totally should do it anyway, it was hilarious," Henry snorted and started to leave, "Bye, mom."

As soon as the front door closed Regina thought about having a drink, but then there was still the mounds of work nowhere near finished that should have been done the week before. Although she did rattle Emma's brain processor at the diner so enough work had been done already. As true as it was, she continued working. Wasn't easy to concentrate though. Instead of focusing on the papers in front of her requesting renovations to the library, the mayor's mind kept drifting off to Emma Swan. Questions upon questions just popping up in her head and she could blame it all on lack of practice. Maybe she could do everything without actually saying anything. She could do that. Maybe go down a fourth button on her blouses, unnecessary touching, maybe more coffee meetings-no dates. Coffee dates. All this would be perfect distraction from Dawn's absence.

After an hour of thinking about it and debating whether or not it was best to plan it or just go with it, Regina found that maybe Ruby would be better help with it. Problem was no one outside of the bartender at the Rabbit Hole and Belle had seen her. Ruby didn't seem up to work anymore and Granny gave her time off, but she only slept and sometimes went out for a drink. If anything Regina was sure she hadn't gotten any sunlight in days and was suffering severe hangovers constantly. At that thought Regina planned to go get Ruby out of this drunken cycle and get back out into the world. It seemed someone beat her to it though.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the house and Regina was grateful for the distraction. Anything not to do her work, which was strange for Regina Mills. From the looks of it she seemed to love organization and work. Whether that was true or not had yet to be set in stone though because instead of disliking whoever disrupted her work flow, she was overjoyed. Abandoning her glasses and pen on her desk she made her way to the door in a brisk stride. Her eagerness turned to confusion and slight relief when she swung her front door open to Ruby Lucas, who was in fact inebriated and off balance.

"Ruby?"

"Hey, Regina. Mind if I sit down for a minute, everything is spinning?" Ruby breathed out nearly falling forward. Like a good friend Regina caught her and kept her balanced as she ushered her into the house and closed the door behind them. Before Ruby completely passed out on the floor Regina guided her to the couch where she promptly laid out and curled into a heap on the cushions. She looked a mess but she also looked more depressed than anything. It had to be more than just about Dawn. But Regina left to get her some water and the entire bottle of aspirin, she would've went for food but it was likely she was going to pass out in less than thirty minutes.

"What happened to you?" Regina asked leaning against the arm of the couch with her arms folded, watching as Ruby's shaky hand tried to bring the glass to her lips. After no answer and seeing the younger brunette struggle, she sighed and helped.

Once the glass was gone Ruby laid back and finally answered, "She kicked me out."

"Who?"

"Belle, Regina. Who else?"

"Just because you're intoxicated doesn't mean you can get away with shouting at me, dear. Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. She said when I get my shit straight then I can come back." Regina raised an eyebrow. "Can I sober up here? I promise I'll be gone in a few hours."

"No need to make me any promises, just gather yourself," Regina said beginning to walk out, but then stopped. "Would good friend offer her wing-woman a meal and some advice in this situation?"

"Maybe. I don't know," Ruby mumbled into the cushion she had her face planted in taking note of the title she was given. "You wouldn't have any advice for my problem

"Alright then," Regina said skeptically, "Well, then stay as long as you need to. I'll be in my study."

"Regina, has she been out yet?"

"I'm afraid not. Soon, I believe. Use whatever Charming phrase about hope that you like, I won't say it," Regina said and then disappeared to her study. Ruby smiled into the pillow at the mayor's words and then fell asleep.

* * *

Back at her desk again, Regina started up on working again. Somehow she could focus on her work now. Nothing had changed even though there was a sleeping wolf of her couch. Dawn was still locked up upstairs. Emma was still oblivious to her advances and she wasn't complaining about that. Ruby was still out of it and obviously too drunk to function properly. Although her attitude was changing drastically. She found herself being nicer to most people and nice meant everyone received a curt nod instead of a scowl for breathing. Everyone except Whale, she was still trying to find a way to get him locked up but it proving unsuccessful since the sheriff pointed out that he had every reason to believe Dawn was deceased when the machines detected no signs of life. Regina was sure that didn't mean start an autopsy right away. Waking up on an operating table in Storybrooke's unused morgue with a scalpel about to be cutting halfway down the teen's leg caused severe emotional turmoil, there had to be something that could give him some jail time. Anything would do really.

Her anger boiling up at the thoughts was interrupted by her phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Mom!" Henry practically screamed into the speaker.

"Henry is everything alright?" Regina asked urgently.

"Mom, we found something. I think Emma knows who Dawn is."

"What?" Regina exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, but you're not going to like it." Regina didn't believe it to be that bad. She's done worse things in her past and other than Rumpelstiltskin, she had been worse than anyone else. If anything Regina was thinking she may have been a simple peasant girl in a village under her kingdom and she was prepared to have to apologize for the wrong she'd done to her without knowledge. But the information Emma attempted to give her with Henry cutting her off and finishing all her sentences changed her skeptically raised eyebrow and frown into a stoic expression with her face unconsciously paling.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where's Henry?" Regina questioned searching outside the door as Emma came through swiftly.

"Hook and David," Emma answers breathlessly from her rush over. Regina rolled her eyes at the mention of Captain Guyliner, but then wondered if the blonde had ran all the way there from the way her cheeks were flushed. She had reluctantly and willingly all at the same time let go of Dawn's mystery car when it was definite that she wouldn't come out. She went back to alternating between her bug and the cruiser, leaving the Black Beauty, as Ruby called it, in the parking lot of the Sheriff's station and the keys in Regina's possession for safe keeping. She put the thoughts aside as Emma finished, "It's been three days, and he really wanted to know why you got so upset over the phone. I know you and I need to talk first though."

"The idea was just absolute insanity," Regina said flatly closing the door and walking deeper into the foyer. Before Emma could say more Ruby appeared from the living room with an ice pack against her forehead. "I told you lay down, Ruby."

"I never really listen to you. I want in on what's going on. Especially after all that shouting you were doing before." Regina sighed.

"Rubes, what are doing here-actually you know what I don't care. I need a drink." Emma stormed towards the kitchen with Ruby and Regina following behind her. She sprung for the first place she knew Regina kept alcohol, but was stopped by the older brunette. She frowned.

"Sit. Both of you." The two younger women complied stubbornly. Regina wanted both of them to stay away from alcohol and that most definitely included Ruby who just recently stumbled so intensely off the couch that she slammed her head on the coffee table on her way to the bathroom. Regina was really worried about a concussion so she was going to keep an eye her like a hawk. That got her to thinking when she started caring so much about people in general. First Dawn and now she was ready to have Ruby staying as well for the sake of her health and her relationship with Belle. There was only one person she could blame for this: Emma Swan. She wasn't exactly sure why, but everything was Emma's fault most of the time, whether it be not so great or really wonderful. If she was honest, so far these new relationships she's formed had been progressing towards really wonderful. "You two are going to have a meal, not a tonic."

"What do you have in mind, if not a stiff drink?" Emma asked adjusting herself in the bar stool. Regina rolled her eyes as she went to the fridge and pulled out two wrapped plates. Yes, a glass of cider sounded nice but they would enjoy this better hopefully. She turned to them and sat the plates on the counter. Ruby was too busy nursing her pounding headache to notice. Emma took a peek at the food, "Hey, Rubes look at this Regina actually has bacon in her house. Shocking." Ruby waved her off, looking just as exhausted as she felt. "What happened to you anyway?" She didn't get an answer but Ruby's movement seemed to be answer enough. She moved her hand holding the ice pack revealing a two inch gash on her temple moderately bleeding through the gauze.

"I hit my head on the table," Ruby said placing the ice pack back on her head.

"More like the table hit you, Rubes."

"Mhm whatever...So what's going on?"

"Well, after countless hours of researching and reading that storybook over and over again, I finally found out who Dawn really is."

"What?! You know?! Who is she?" Ruby had to resist dropping the ice pack, jumped out of her seat, and clinging to Emma like there was no tomorrow.

"Emma was just getting too excited. She doesn't know who she is," Regina interjected firmly trying to put a stop to this false hope immediately before it even started.

"Regina..." Emma started.

"No, Emma. Thank you for trying, but look harder because that's not it."

"Regina you don't know that, I could be right."

"_Could_ and_ are_, completely different things."

"Cool it please. I've been enjoying you guys not fighting, don't start back now. Somebody tell me who she is," Ruby demanded. Emma refused to say anything and just took an angry bite of her BLT. She didn't get why Regina was so upset about it. _Who's being the bitch now?_ Emma thought to herself.

"She thinks Dawn is one of the genies," Regina confessed abruptly.

"A genie? Emma?" Ruby turned to the blonde seeking answers to unspoken yet very obvious questions. This was serious and important enough to put down the ice pack, which Regina placed back into her hand and pushed back to her forehead again, and become fully engaged.

"I was looking through the stuff about genies and that ring that's stuck on her hand is on the finger of every single genie there is. She's a genie...without a lamp." Ruby looked to Regina who had been shaking her head during the entire explanation.

"That means nothing. They were all people before they became genies. They had lives before and I've never heard of a genie without a lamp."

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet," Emma sneered.

"So wait...she came from a purple tornado, has the ring of a genie...if this is all true it sounds like she's been story hopping or something," Ruby said sounding confused.

"Doing what now?"

"I'm thinking that tornado was all from Oz, the ring from Agrabah, definitely somewhere in the Enchanted Forest, and maybe even goddamn Wonderland." The thought of Dawn having to deal with her mother at any point in her young life sent a shiver down Regina's spine. It seemed maybe Dawn had been time jumping as well and if there was the slightest chance she had been to Wonderland, Regina knew for a fact no one there could escape her mother's wrath. It seemed impossible, but Emma was right about everything being possible in Storybrooke.

"Let's not think that way. I believe every genie in existence has been recorded somewhere and I doubt you would find a picture to put to your theory," Regina said unconsciously and then looked to Emma, "Thank you, Sheriff, honestly, but I really believe we should keep looking. Even in the rare event that it is true, we can't tell her. She's not ready obviously, remembering is the reason why she's up there."

"Where do we start now?" Ruby asked.

"You are going to eat and then lay down like I said," Regina said to Ruby who pouted and slumped in her chair. Before a disagreement could start about that the doorbell rang and Ruby was the first one up and going for the door, "I'll get it."

"She pepped up quick," Emma stated sounding very impressed. "Letting her stay here with you?"

"I want to keep an eye on her concussion and no one wants to go to Whale for anything."

"She has a concussion?!"

"I'm not exactly sure of that, it happened an hour ago. She seems fine. Just want to keep an eye on her."

"Fair enough. How many rooms do you have to spare around here? I knew it was big but damn."

"Go see for yourself. Feel free to inform me if I miscounted. Although I would like it if you didn't disturb my cellar."

"You have a cellar? Wow. Wait a minute...what's in the basement?" Emma asked accusingly.

"Pardon?" Emma glared at her for a moment. She knew damn well why she would ask, "Regina last time I had to go below ground level I had to fight a dragon. God only knows what you have in _your_ basement."

"Honestly I have no idea. Although you can be my Savior and slay any magical creatures that may be under my home," Regina smirked evilly.

"No thanks," Emma said swiftly, knowing there probably was something other than wine down there. Although Regina saying my Savior didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. She was starting to notice these slips of the tongue that Regina didn't even attempt to cover up and they never came in the form of quick quip. They were as sincere as Regina could possibly get. It was like she was doing it on purpose. "Regina I've been meaning to talk to you about the diner. For three days actually-wait where the hell is Ruby, she's been gone for a while now?" Regina shrugged and went out to check and Emma followed suit stuffing the last of her sandwich in her mouth to which Regina shook her head.

"Hey, Ruby!" Emma called before they came into view of the foyer. Emma's gasp hit Regina's ears as Ruby's unconscious body laid at the doorway. They rushed over and knelt beside her. "Ruby," Emma whispered lightly smacking her face. Regina had to make sure she was still alive as stiff as her body looked. She placed her index and middle finger to her neck. There was a pulse thankfully. She was flat out unconscious and there was no way she dropped from hitting her head before. At least not like this. Emma continued to try and wake her and the mayor examined what she could. No signs of struggle. It had been completely quiet in the house other than her conversation with the Sheriff. No head trauma other than from hitting her head and she looked peaceful. _Asleep_. That made her blood run cold. Emma looked up to see Regina's face turn pale, "Regina, what is it?"

"Sleeping curse," she murmured quietly.

"What?! No...no. We don't know if Belle is her true love. Oh god...Ruby wake up!" Emma shouted smacking her friend even harder in anguish. "Ruby!"

"Stop it," Regina demanded grabbing Emma's wrist. "Just calm down. I was thinking out loud, it could have been anything to knock her out for as long as this intruder needed."

"You sure?"

"Yes, my dear. No one just walks around with sleeping curses and starts throwing them at people, let alone come to _my_ house and do it."

"Oh, shit. There's someone in the house," Emma muttered. Regina's first thought was Dawn. Whoever it was had to be after her since she and Emma were unharmed. The teen was the only other target in the house. With the wave of her hand and a cloud of purple smoke, Regina had in hand Emma's gun. She instantly shoved it into the blonde's hands and stood up heading for the stairs. From the corner of her eye she saw Emma starting to follow her, "Emma stay with her. I'll handle it."

"Regina-"

"It's my turn to protect you, Emma" Regina said softly as she began her rush up the stairs. The first room she went to was Dawn's. She had a fireball in hand as she knocked on the door.

"Dawn. Can you open the door please?" Regina requested. "I know I said I wasn't going to force you out but something's happened. I need to know you're alright. Anything. Please Dawn." Moments of silence passed and something in Regina was telling her to go in. That was something she decided she wasn't going to do but the situation was dire. Someone was in her house and she was sure they were after either herself or Dawn, there was no room for risk-taking. Not when she promised the teen's safety that day at her vault. Without another thought she put her hand to the doorknob and a golden glow started to brighten in her palm. That wasn't her color. She retracted her hand just as a sound whispered to her from inside. She had to lean close to hear anything and suddenly loud music blasted through the entire house and probably through all of town. It was startling so much so that Regina's fireball lost its strength and then dissipated. Rock music from the sounds of it with a lot of guitar and drums.

Everyone in the area would have a headache for days and the music didn't seem to be letting up. At least she knew Dawn was okay...well as okay as she could be and apparently very angry from the lyrics blasting aloud as well. Both Emma and Regina were glad Henry wasn't present to hear it. Very vulgar even for Emma's taste. Maybe she was upset with someone in particular. Regina felt that would be herself as the music still continued to blare. She raised her fist to the door and started banging as hard as she could. "Dawn. I get it! Turn it off!" Regina attempted to shout over the music. Within a few seconds it stopped and the room was again plagued with deathly silence. As much as she wanted to be mad about it, she couldn't bring herself to be.

The mayor continued to her search over the house. Opening the door to every room, fireball at the ready and checking every possible hiding spot in every room including her own and especially Henry's. She came up empty, finding no one until there was a sound above her. Truth be told, Regina had never been in her attic before. Didn't know what was there and if there was something up there of hers, it wasn't important enough for her to come looking for it. Only thing she was going up there for was the intruder who knocked out her friend and could've hurt Dawn and Emma. To her inconvenience there were no lights up there that could reach either leaving her to rely on her fireball for a source of light. She shivered several times as she walked, it was freezing and completely empty. Nothing to see, nothing to trip over.

"My Queen," a deep voice said nonchalantly. It was disguised and the darkness didn't help identify the person when Regina turned around.

"What are you doing in my house?" Regina questioned harshly ready throw her fireball and end this immediately. She wasn't one for suspense unless she was the one causing it.

"Just visiting an old friend." Regina could make out only a silhouette at first and then, literally, she was met with golden eyes. She couldn't respond or believe what she was seeing before dust of no certain color was blown her way. She was hit with intense sleepiness. Her eyelids were heavy, fighting to be closed as she fought back. Frustratingly, all Regina could spot on her way down to the floor were very expensive, very nice suede green shoes. Then she collapsed to floor seeping into unconsciousness and her fireball disappearing.

The thud of Regina's body crumpled to the floor was loud enough to wake up the hiding teen again and Emma who was still trying to wake Ruby. The blonde snapped to attention and looked to the stairs in concern, "Regina!" For a whole minute it was as quiet as the dead. "Regina!" Nothing. "Dammit, woman," mumbled gripping her gun tightly. She stood up from her crouch over Ruby and closed the front door behind her as she started up the stairs. Gun alertly ahead of her, she moved up and down the hallway checking inside every room. The Sheriff was expecting an ambush somewhere so at every possible turn she aggressively stayed alert until she was sure the room was clear. Under the beds. In the closet. Any possible hiding place just like Regina, she checked. Her last stop was what she could only guess to be Regina's room, she nudged the door open with her boot and it was just as spotless as she imagined. There was barely a place for anyone to hide except for the closet where she found no one.

"Regina," she called again turning in the en suite bathroom. Clear...and really nice. She sighed and leaned against the counter slamming the gun down against the marble. Now she had to tell Henry she lost his mom if she didn't find Regina. Emma swore she looked everywhere. Every guest room and bathroom. Henry's room. No way in hell she was going to the basement..._Higher_. "The attic," she said to herself. She raced down the hall to find the door she didn't open. Her concern for Regina had overridden all her natural instincts to make sure she wasn't running into an ambush. She even left the gun in Regina's bathroom and thought nothing of it as she ran up the steps one by one without missing a beat like she'd walked them a hundred times before. It was completely dark and felt around finding the light switch Regina didn't get. Immediately, Emma spotted the brunette crumpled on the ground, "Regina!"

Yet another person she had to hope wasn't under a sleeping curse or worse. She knelt down before the woman and shook her shoulder. Regina remained unresponsive and if Emma's worry wasn't already maxed out she would've panicked. It was too much to handle on her own now that two people were unconscious. She thought about maybe knocking on Dawn's door. If she told her something happened to Regina she _knew_ the teen would be out in a heartbeat, but she wasn't ready so she took out her phone with one hand while keeping a protective hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Emma?"

"Hey, I need some help."

"Sure. What's up?" David asked moving away from Henry's earshot.

"It's Regina...and Ruby. Someone got in the house and knocked them out with some kind of magic. Ruby is completely unconscious and I can't get Regina to wak-" Emma stopped when she heard a moan of discomfort below. She tilted her head to the side as she looked down at the woman. Regina attempted to open her eyes but they were too heavy before she could try. She kept them closed for a little longer.

"Emma? Is everything alright?" David asked urgently when she fell silent mid-sentence.

"Hang on..." Emma said shortly, setting down her phone and lifting Regina to her side. "Regina?" The mayor stirred and groaned from grogginess as she tried to move finding her body was sore. Her head was foggy. She didn't remember anything and had no idea where she was, but didn't feel she had a reason to panic just yet. She opened her eyes to blonde tresses tickling her nose and a cool hand against her forehead. Didn't need to look any further to know who it was. She forced away the lazy grin coming across her face, "Emma..." she mumbled.

"Hey. You're okay," Emma whispered softly as she pulled Regina up into a sitting position. "And you hit your head."

"I what?" Regina asked, squinting in confusion. The blonde gestured towards her temple and she reached up to touch the spot, leaving an uncomfortable wetness on her fingers. Before she got a good look at the spots of blood on her fingers some dropped onto her lashes. She looked up to Emma for answers, "What happened?"

"I thought you could tell me. How much do you not remember? Well, what's the_ last_ thing you remember?"

"I was talking to you and Henry about how Dawn was _not_ a genie over the phone."

"Jesus shit Regina that was three days ago." Then she muttered to herself, "What the hell is going on?"

She missed three days, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much after you yelled at me about how stupid my idea was..." Emma's face fell as she recalled it. Regina admitted she had been unnecessarily harsh about it. If anything it meant a lot to her that the Sheriff had been working so hard to come up with solutions for all these operations they found themselves in. It started off as an argument and erupted into a heated yelling match that required Emma to send Henry into another room. Regina didn't really understand why she continued to fuel the flames of the conversation. Emma had sounded more hostile and wounded than Regina expected her to be. Those three days after the phone conversation were left for them to cool off afterwards. For three days they didn't see each other at all, all out of coincidence though. It wasn't really on purpose. When one arrived somewhere the other had just departed minutes ago. Even with that there was no harm done, especially hearing Emma's tone when she called earlier that morning about coming over. Though the queen currently couldn't remember those tense days, she felt a distinct feeling of regret flood over her.

"I'm sorry about that entire conversation, Emma."

"It's fine. I'm more worried about you right now. You forgot three days," Emma said suddenly remembering the phone call she was having before. She picked it up and retracted her request for assistance. After telling her father three times she was sure she could handle it, to which Regina rolled her eyes, she went back to the slightly disoriented brunette, "So you don't remember anything from today?"

"No, why? Did something happen?"

"Well there's Ruby slamming her head against the coffee table and you said she might have a concussion..." Emma started listing off things. Regina snapped to attention when she heard that, but didn't interrupt, "Um, I wanted a drink but you gave me and Ruby BLTs and we discussed why Dawn wasn't a genie and then Ruby went to get the door. When she didn't come back for a while we found her passed out in the foyer with the door wide open. We both assumed there was an intruder. You went searching the house and when _you_ didn't come back and I heard a thud, I came looking for you."

It took a minute to process it. Despite the fact that there was an intruder inside the former Evil Queen's house, she wasn't in the least bit concerned about it. In fact that seemed to the furthest thing from her mind, "Ruby has a concussion?"

Emma was completely baffled but shook it off, "She might now."

"Where are we?" Regina asked looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Your attic."

"I have an attic?" Something then caught her eye. A box sat in the corner of the room and Emma followed her gaze to it. They both stared for a moment. The blonde thought of asking about the box, but the curiosity brewing in the chocolate orbs before her suggested she needn't ask. She stood up and went over to the lonely box in the shadowed corner and picked it up. A quick glance inside left her eyebrow quirked as she came back over to the mayor now propped against the wall. She sat down crisscrossed in front of the woman and pushed the box over to her.

"What is it?" She asked watching Regina pick up a light blue coat. The way her hands trembled as she gripped the fabric made Emma want to take back asking. It looked treasured and also none of her business until Regina answered.

"My riding coat...I haven't..." she choked unintentionally and whispered, "...since Daniel."

"Regina we don't have to talk about it. I'll put it back," Emma offered quietly while reaching for the box, not wanting the brunette to cry, though she was also trying not to think about a hoodie of Talia's that she had worn every day until it no longer fit. She wouldn't know what to do if Regina were to cry, it would probably set her off. It also would break her heart and remind her she hadn't gotten anywhere with Operation Mongoose.

Regina shook her head though, "No. It's fine." She put it aside and went back into the box. She quirked an eyebrow when she removed an apple from it. She frowned, almost repulsed by its existence.

"What is that?"

"The apple I used to poison Snow. It shouldn't be here." The brunette glanced up to the Sheriff, "I would never use this again."

"I know. I told you I trust you, I believe you. I believe _in_ you." Emma took the apple from her hands and looked it over, "I can get Belle to put it in the shop. No one will use it."

"Unfortunately," Regina quietly deadpanned. Emma gave her a playful glare and rolled her eyes. In return Regina let the corners of her lips pull into something very close to a grin. Emma noticed but didn't say anything, tossing the apple between her hands as Regina continued going through the items.

"What in the hell..." Regina muttered in frustration as, in both hands, she pulled out her spell book and a compass.

"What?"

"This book belongs in my vault where it has always been and I have no idea what this is," she said looking over the compass. Didn't look at all familiar and wasn't hers. She turned it over in her hand a few times. She looked up when she heard Emma chuckle, "What?"

"Don't ask me how or why but something about it reminds me of the kid. It's lost waiting to be found just like her. Maybe you should give it to her. Late Christmas gift?"

"It's nearly February."

"Thought that counts," Emma grinned and the brunette nodded. Why not? She wanted to wrap it and do it up, something nice for Dawn. She looked down in the box and with Regina's nod of permission pulled out the last thing. A neatly folded light green baby blanket. "Is this yours?"

"No. First thing Mother threw away when I became too big for it," Regina confessed reaching for it. Emma opened her mouth to say something but didn't know what. "Rather not reminisce about my childhood. There weren't any rainbows and unicorns."

"Preaching to the choir, Regina." Emma nodded unconsciously. Regina watched her quickly get lost in memories and she had a pretty good idea that they weren't good. She suddenly couldn't shake the guilt she felt knowing she was the cause of such memories to even exist. It was her fault and she thought of it every day. There were days she tried to apologize but Emma wouldn't have it. The blonde always told her it was her parents' choice but Regina would always counter that with the fact that if it wasn't for her parents wouldn't have needed to do that. Emma refused to let her apologize after the third attempt after Emma got lost in a bad memory once before. She forgave Regina a long time ago. The brunette's happiness was all that mattered to her now. For that Regina was grateful. She brought her hand up to Emma's arm, "Come back, Emma."

"Huh? What?"

"You seemed gone there for a moment." Their attention on each other was stolen away by something hitting the floor beside Regina's leg as the blanket unraveled in her one handed grasp. Emma picked it up as Regina found herself too stunned to do it. This stuff wasn't hers.

"Baby rattle. Not yours?" She asked. Regina only shook her head. "Is it possible whoever broke in was coming for this stuff?" Before she received an answer she interrupted, "Actually we should worry about that later. You're still bleeding." Emma gathered all the stuff and placed it back into the box with care not noticing how haunted Regina looked watching her put the rattle away. With the box tucked under one arm and her phone back in her pocket, she pulled Regina up with the other and led her down the steps. Regina closed the door behind them and they walked down the hall in silence until a frantic and very confused brunette ran up the stairs in a panic. Regina rushed over to her and took her by the arms, "Ruby, calm down."

"I was...the door...my head hurts," Ruby said almost too fast for either of them to understand.

"Breath. Just breath," Regina cooed examining the injury to her temple.

"Rubes, who was at the door?" Emma asked coming up to them.

She shrugged tensely trying to calm herself down, but only started panicking more when she saw the cut on Regina's forehead, "Oh my god. What happened to you?!" She was tensing up and gulping as much air as she could take but she was getting no oxygen and her hands were trembling. Through her eyes everything was off balance or she was really dizzy. Her eyes also couldn't properly make out the two women in the room because it seemed as if she was looking to them through heavily pouring snow. They were a complete blur.

"Is she okay?" Emma asked putting down the box.

"Ruby," Regina said harshly trying to get her attention. Unsuccessfully, she couldn't grasp the younger woman's attention. Without warning Ruby fell forward, fainting into Regina and Emma's scrambling arms. They both looked at each other with worry.

"We should get her to the guest room down the hall."

"Okay," Emma nodded assuring the woman but Regina wasn't too convinced. Though the uncertainty boiled away watching the blonde pick up the younger brunette, bridal style with no problem. "See?" Regina nodded and pushed Emma towards the room in polite demand. Emma was close to protesting about something and Regina knew it was because of her hero complex. Emma was worried about the mayor's minor head injury.

"I'll be right behind you. I just need to get the first aid kit from the bathroom." The blonde nodded even when her expression was laced with concern but still carried Ruby off to the room.

When they disappeared down the hall and out of view, she didn't make her way to get the kit like she said she would. Instead, her legs became jello under her with only the wall to support her. There was a pounding against her skull. She brought two fingers up to each of her temples and attempted to soothe it with small circles. She just happened to glance to her left and see specks on the shoulder of her tan blouse. It was noticeable but only from her view, she brushed it off and the substance lingered in the air scratching the inside of her nose. _Poppy dust_ she thought. Then another thought came to her. One that wasn't sitting well in her stomach. She looked down at the box that had the blanket layered on top of everything else and the surprising object resting on top.

_Baby rattle._

* * *

Ruby walked tentatively up to the diner. She hadn't seen her grandmother since her 'issues' began to surface, and she was now sure that it was out of pure shame that she had been avoiding the woman. Time alone had given her the perspective that she needed, admittedly she knew that she would have gotten to this conclusion sooner if she had been sober, but better late than never, right?

With a deep breath, she entered Granny's just as the last of the morning rush left, some of the familiar faces offering her a sympathetic smile which she half-heartedly returned. The wolf began to question whether this was a good idea, until she saw a certain librarian sitting at the counter.

She winced slightly, thinking it was way too soon, but she also knew that she would never pass up an opportunity to talk to her. Sliding into the seat next to her, she said quietly, "Hey."

Belle looked up in surprise, her eyes snapping up to the bandaging on her head.

"What happened?" She asked, seeming to instantly forget their problems as she placed a hand on her arm.

Ruby replied with a small smile and said, "I got attacked." Belle's mouth fell open and Ruby quickly held up her hands, "…by a coffee table," she added, choosing to omit the actual attack.

The librarian playfully smacked her and the wolf feigned hurt, causing her to laugh before her expression fell, "Were you..?"

Ruby looked down in shame and nodded, "I know it isn't much, but I haven't drank since yesterday."

Belle thought about this for a moment, realizing that Ruby was actually ashamed for the first time. With a small smile, she scooted closer, "It's massive progress. Look, I have to go, but can we talk later?"

Ruby nodded instantly, and Belle stood. She considered her next move, before just nodding with a small smile and walking away, they definitely had a lot to talk about. The waitress watched her walk away with a genuine grin. _That went better than I expected_, she thought, even though she still hadn't gotten a kiss, before her attention was snapped away by her grandmother's voice.

"Ruby?" She asked, this being one of the rare occasions where the woman actually exhibited joy in her voice. The wolf turned back to the counter and smiled.

"I never knew a table to outmatch a wolf," she laughed.

"You were listening?" Ruby asked, before she deflated and realized that the woman couldn't help it, "It doesn't matter," she added with a wave of her hand.

The older wolf just chuckled, "So what brings you away from the mayor's mansion?" Ruby raised her eyebrow, and she explained, "Do you honestly think I would not want to know where my granddaughter is?"

Ruby nodded and smiled at the woman, she was beginning to wish that she had this idea earlier, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Diner's closed for an hour," she shouted instantly, which earned her a dumbfounded expression from Ruby. As soon as the last straggler had left, Granny made her way to the door, and flipped the sign.

"Okay then pup, talk."

Ruby nodded for a few moments, and began, "I guess you've heard…"

"That Belle kicked you out?"

"She told you!" Ruby almost shrieked, before another thought occurred to her, "You knew about us?"

"Of course I did, I thought you made a marvelous couple. That was until you messed it up."

Ruby rolled her eyes, though a small grin was tugging at her lips, this woman always knew the right thing to say, "I think I know why."

"So, it took hitting your head to realize that you're lonely?"

For the first time Ruby considered that her grandmother must have gone through the same thing, though she couldn't imagine that she dealt with it the same way, "I always thought I was fine being a lone wolf, but I guess not," she chuckled bitterly.

Granny grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up, promptly whacking her arm with it. Ruby flinched, "What was that for?"

"You foolish child, when have you ever been a lone wolf?"

"I only had a pack for like a day," she defended.

"A pack that you gave up in an instant for Snow. Another wolf isn't guaranteed to be good company, in fact their more like to try something to take away your power."

Ruby looked down; she was beginning to realize that she was being an idiot. She had always thought of herself as an alpha without a pack, _maybe a pack doesn't have to be wolves_, she thought, though she wasn't completely sure. The younger woman finally looked up at her grandmother with a small grin, "Can I work tomorrow?"

"About time," she grumbled as she walked away to flip the open sign.

* * *

**Fleshing out Ruby's storyline finally. All credit goes to Withgirl. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Withgirl wrote 95% of this chapter which is why she's my beta. I'm very possessive lol.**

**Go check out Back to the Start and An Unwelcome Surprise also written by Withgirl, I'm the kinda, not really beta.**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Belle unhurriedly put books away, not at all paying attention to the alphabet. She was far too consumed in her thoughts.

She was now realizing that she had been rash in kicking out Ruby, but she just couldn't take it anymore. The wolf had been constantly drunk and had refused to talk about it, though she probably didn't know at the time what the issue was, that didn't changed the fact that the librarian had been pushed past her breaking point. Now it seemed as though the waitress had some kind of epiphany, and the thought of their talk was setting her on edge, she just wanted to have it now.

The sound of the opening came as a welcome distraction, and she turned to see the subject of her reverie.

"I said later," she laughed at the wolf, though she knew that she wouldn't actually send her away.

"It is later," Ruby retorted with a smirk as she made her way to the counter.

"It's been twenty minutes."

"Fine, then I'll leave," the wolf sighed dramatically.

"Ruby wait," Belle chuckled as she came around the counter and grabbed her arm, "We can talk now."

Ruby broke out into a huge smile, and pointed at one of the tables which Belle followed her to, "So I talked to Granny..."

"This has been a big day for you, hasn't it?"

"Will you let me talk?" Ruby laughed, and received small laugh, "I figured out why I was...you know…" Ruby took a deep breath, "I thought that I'm was a lone wolf but Granny not so politely told me that I'm an idiot."

Belle furrowed her brow, though she had never told Ruby this, after their first kiss she had done a lot of research into werewolves, and now she felt like a moron for not realizing what the real issue was. Instantly, she scooted closer to her girlfriend and placed a hand on her arm.

"You could've have told me."

Ruby scoffed, "Yeah that would have been better than constantly arguing. But honestly I didn't figure it out until yesterday."

"But why now? You've never had a pack, have you?"

Ruby considered telling her, but decided this was a conversation for another time, "Not for very long. But there's always been something going on. The war with Regina, then the curse, then all of the catastrophes, but now there isn't really anything going on."

"Why does that make you an idiot?"

"Granny said that a pack doesn't need to be wolves." Ruby looked up at the other woman and smiled slightly, "Snow, Emma, Regina, Tinkerbell, maybe even Dawn," she intertwined their fingers and added, "You...it's enough."

"You don't seem sure," Belle replied with narrowed eyes.

"I am," Ruby said, though her voice seemed slightly higher. She blew out a breath of frustration and said, "Granny has a point, I don't need a pack of wolves, I have everyone I need. I just don't understand what the issue is anymore. Maybe I'm just going insane."

Belle thought this through for a moment. She had read many accounts of lone wolves going mad, but she had also seen cases where they were able to live among humans without issue. After a moment of silence, a huge grin came upon her face, and she lifted Ruby's chin up with her finger, "Has Granny ever ran alone during wolf's time?"

Ruby raised her eyebrow, and shook her head, "No she had a pack until she stopped changing, but I don't see what that has..."

Belle interrupted, "Then she doesn't understand what it's like to run alone. Wolf's time starts today, and there is not a person in town to run with. When you're in human form you're certainly not alone, but during wolf's time you are a lone wolf."

Ruby blinked a few times as she processed the information. After a moment she leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss, "You're a genius," she whispered as she remained close to her face.

Belle kept the huge grin on her face as she confidently said, "You need another wolf."

Ruby's face fell and she fell back in her seat, "Too bad there isn't another wolf in Storybrooke."

Belle thought for a moment, before she said, "Not yet...you should turn me."

The wolf quickly, and very ungracefully scrambled out of her seat, "No way," she shouted.

Belle stood up with almost as much speed, though Ruby continued to stumble back, "You need someone to run with, who better than the woman you love? You love me right?"

"Of course I do! That is exactly why I can't turn you into a monster!"

"You're not a monster!" Belle replied adamantly, and finally gave up on trying to get close to the other woman, "Look, just think about it. But you do realize that I could find a way to turn myself if you don't do it, don't you?"

"Belle..."

"No, there is no way that you'll talk me out of it. So just hurry up and agree so that I can get my girlfriend back."

The librarian finally managed to walk up to the taller woman and placed a kiss on her cheek, before walking away to reorganize a pile of books.

* * *

Regina sat at her desk, typing a random report that she hadn't fully processed.

She was glad that Ruby had decided to go off and talk to her grandmother, but that didn't change the fact that there were still a million other issues rolling around her mind, she was just happy that she had finally gotten her memory back.

She was still the Mayor and she was unusually swamped with work. She was also concerned with Dawn's wellbeing. Regina hadn't seen her since she walked in that first night and found the teen breaking her heart with her whimpering and sobs as she was curled up into a ball fighting off nightmares on the cold floor. She remembered how the girl reacted to sudden things so she just left a blanket over her to keep her warm at least. Sometimes Regina scolded herself for not staying the night inside the room. Things would have been different.

Emma felt the same way. Even though it was clear the teen tried to keep her distance from the Sheriff, the blonde felt like she could've helped. Last time she laid eyes on her was at dinner where Dawn picked at her food and seemed hesitant to eat at some points and sneaking glances at Regina as if waiting to see if she would be yelled at for eating before most of her bites. Emma knew she felt uncomfortable under her gaze and she admitted to herself she did stare the whole entire time. Just thinking about it when she was alone, left to her thoughts, it all came rushing back. No one saw it but the blonde was plagued with memories and nightmares just as much as Dawn, but Regina always saw the depression that followed.

Getting nowhere in any aspect of her life, stuck at an utter stand still, Regina was little frustrated. So it shouldn't have been as surprising that as soon as Emma walked into the mayor's office, she immediately had to duck a flying tumbler glass that almost connected with her face. She looked back at the glass as she stood up straight watching it shatter against the wall. It wasn't nearly as life threatening but from the lack of...wellbeing the fearless and surprisingly toned Emma Swan, her heart was like a jackhammer against her rib cage and everything was just about spinning for a moment. She couldn't help but put her hand over her chest as she tried to get her stolen breath back.

"Regina? What the hell? I thought we both agreed you didn't want to kill me anymore," Emma starting to calm down again. Her voice sounded hoarse before it went back to normal at the end. She looked to her and found her running a hand through her hair as she stood near the fireplace. Regina frowned when she looked up at her from staring at the floor tile, "What? I'm not trying...I wouldn't kill my Sheriff." Saying my again gained her a cocked eyebrow from the blonde and her slight cringe went unseen.

Emma chose not to speak on it, "Didn't feel that way when I walked in here." She finally recovered her regular breathing. Regina squinted at the way she was holding herself today. As usual she looked paler and tired. Knowing she would get shut out she didn't acknowledge it and walked over to her desk and sitting with Emma walking up to her, "How can I help you Sheriff?"

"Lunch. So cut the whole Sheriff thing, it's Emma when you're on break." A container was on her desk. "Kale salad. Thought it'd be better than what I usually have. Although you look like you need a burger...and a beer. Or vodka." Regina sighed and looked at the kind gesture willing herself not to argue that she had too much work to do. Instead she just took the fork handed to her.

"Thank you, Emma."

"No problem. Probably needed it," Emma said looking back at the shattered glass.

Regina glanced over at it and it disappeared in her signature purple smoke with the flick of her wrist, "Please sit. Make yourself comfortable."

"You're kidding right?" Emma snorted until she saw how the brunette looked at her. She meant it. She took a seat opposite the mayor. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Emma broke it, "What happened, Regina?"

"Hm?" An informal replied came.

"You almost decapitated me with that glass and you looked mega pissed. What happened?"

Tension built up within the mayor's shoulders and her jaw clenched as she uninterestedly picked at the salad, feeling kind of bad she didn't really want to eat after the blonde went through all the trouble. She dropped the fork and sighed, "It's Dawn."

"What did she do?" Emma questioned defensively, leaning forward in her seat. Regina was and also wasn't surprised by it. The blonde's brow was crinkled and her lips in a thin line. Without resistance from her brain, her heart found it endearing. That look was always endearing even when it wasn't in concern for her.

"She's done no harm, dear. It just frustrates me that she hasn't come out." That didn't make her relax any less.

"Well-" Emma didn't quite know what to say since Regina usually was the one being patient about it. She watched the brunette's expression of discontent lightly falter. Her eyes were, however, softened but in defeat.

"What did I do wrong?" Regina asked in a whisper not meant for Emma's ears. The blonde heard it loud and clear though.

"Nothing, Regina. You've taken care of her."

"It's just like Henry all over again," Regina muttered ignoring the stinging behind her eyes.

Emma leaned over the desk and grabbed her hand. She shook her head, "Don't say that. Henry loves you. That Evil Queen bullshit is done. I'm sure Dawn knows who you once were but you took care of her and she better damn well know you've changed or so help me god...just..." She sighed. "She's just scared. Everything is coming back in fragments and it probably wasn't a hell of a great time and coming back in pieces is probably terrifying. Traumatic even and I know you've been through shit like that so try to see it the way she does. This kid is seeing your gentleness and compassion as a threat because the same thing that has always happened is what she fears will happen again if she just accepts everything you're offering."

"What is that exactly? It's been two and a half weeks." Regina inquired out of desperate curiosity to still know what she had failed to do.

"You'll send her away and if she fears that then she appreciates you more than you probably will ever know. You're a wonderful, misunderstood person Regina and when she realizes that she won't be scared. She won't feel trapped in a cycle of rejection." Then she chuckled causing Regina to pull her hand away, not finding anything about this even remotely amusing. Emma immediately stopped to clarify, "Hey, I'm not laughing at you it's just...she could learn to love you too. You could teach her to love again. You saw it when you looked at her like I did, she once did love someone. Maybe not romantically or anything but she did and she's refusing to do that again. You loathe the title but you are her Savior, Regina." She let her have a moment as the once sinister queen swiped at a tear threatening to fall after several had already done so. Emma gently patted her hand, "Come on, Madame Mayor I never knew you were one to shed tears."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Shut up, Sheriff. Go do your paperwork."

"Yes, ma'am," Emma said sarcastically as she headed towards the door. "Eat your lunch, Your Majesty. Or I'll come back for it."

"I'll enjoy it, don't worry."

Emma nodded satisfied with her answer but turned at the last minute, "I almost forgot." She waved her hand and a root beer appeared in front of Regina. The brunette was genuinely surprised by the magic. She picked it up and looked up at the blonde who took pride in her work. Cap suddenly popped off and rolled off the desk into the trash bin.

"Emma-"

"I've been practicing. I hope that satisfied my teacher."

"Your mentor is impressed, I assure you."

"That's all I could ask for," Emma said opening the door as she walked out she threw over her shoulder, "Enjoy, Mayor Mills. Same time tomorrow," and closed the door behind her. She was joking, somewhat but missed the shy and hopeful yes Regina whispered with a half grin. She set the bottle down and leaned back in her chair, opening the left drawer of her desk. She had better thoughts when she looked down inside to the compass in a neatly wrapped little box. For a little longer she could be patient. She was somebody's Savior now after all and so for Dawn...for Emma, she would wait.

* * *

"Belle wants to be a wolf?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow as she handed the wolf dishes to dry.

Ruby nodded with a sigh, "It's ridiculous right?"

Regina thought about it for a moment, "well…"

The other woman quickly threw the dish towel down, "I thought you would be on my side."

Regina dropped the washing cloth back into the bowl, and held up her hands to appease her, "No one said anything about sides, Ruby."

Ruby let out a frustrated sighed and leaned against the counter, "I can't let it happen, right?"

"Can you think of anyone else you would rather spend wolf's time with?"

"When did you become such a romantic, your majesty?" Ruby chuckled while lightly elbowing her.

Regina just rolled her eyes, "I've been spending too much time with the sheriff I suppose. But you didn't answer my question."

Ruby crossed her arms and nodded, "Of course I would want Belle to be there. It would be amazing, I could actually teach her stuff she doesn't know," she chuckled, before her face fell, "But…"

"What excuse could you possibly have?" Regina asked with an exasperated sigh.

"It's a massive decision. She could regret it later."

"That doesn't change the fact that it's her decision to make, and if anyone understands the repercussions, it's Miss French." Ruby nodded in agreement, but still remained silent. "At any rate, it's too late for her to change in this wolf's time, so she has a month to consider it."

"Maybe, but she would just say yes to make me happy, and I don't want that."

Regina turned back to the sink, and replied, "May I suggest a break? If she still wants to in a month then you would have no choice but do it. You could of course stay here."

Ruby smiled at the other woman broadly, "Are you trying to ask me to live with you, Regina?"

"For a month, and besides you would have to pay rent in the form of helping with Henry's operations."

Ruby smirked, "How many are there now?"

"Just the two I hope," Regina laughed as she picked up a dirty plate.


	19. Chapter 19

It was early. Earlier than she usually got up but there was just no getting any sleep after three detached hours of shut eye surrounded by complete alertness until the extremely early morning. There was no reason in particular why she couldn't sleep. No nightmares. Wasn't feeling under the weather. Something just wanted her awake so she got out of bed at exactly 5:45 and started her routine for the day. Although it took longer than it normally did.

Regina had trudged into the bathroom and headed straight for the shower. She didn't expect to be in there for so long. It was longer than rigorously necessary but she figured she needed to think. Though nearly thirty minutes lost in a swarm of thoughts wasn't what she had in mind. She thought about Emma. She really thought about Emma but had to stop before some inappropriate thoughts started to invade her thinking space. Wouldn't be too bad though. The shower was her time alone, she could do whatever she pleased. Regina couldn't give it a second thought before she started to think about Dawn and how lonely the past several days must have been. She knew the feeling all too well and those thoughts came back when she was in the shower with nothing else to think about. She wondered if Dawn did the same. Thinking under the water leaning against the tile walls of the shower or pressing her forehead to cold, wet surface. Maybe Emma did it too.

Emma.

She wanted to do something today: see Emma Swan. They hadn't seen much of each other since their talk in her office. In between being the Sheriff and trying to find a way to get the sorcerer's hat to release the fairies, Emma had been absent. Willingly Regina admitted to herself, and to Ruby who has nothing to do but pry into her love life, that she had missed the blonde. Her and her bad puns and tendencies to annoy the mayor on purpose, she missed all of it. But not today.

"Morning, Madame Mayor," Ruby said hearing the older brunette walk through the door. Regina hadn't caught the smells roaming from the kitchen prior to coming down. Once again, after all the times Ruby had cooked already, she was surprised to find the great aromas wafting from her kitchen this early.

"Good morning, Ruby," she responded. "Special occasion?"

"Not really, the break is depressing me," Ruby said casually, then she gestured toward a mug on the counter, "That's yours."

"Thank you," Regina said taking the cup and walking over to the counter to lean next to where Ruby stood. "So Belle agreed?"

Ruby nodded, though she didn't look happy about it, "she said it was a good idea."

Regina offered her a supportive smile, unsure of what to say. The toaster dinged with two perfectly crisp pieces of toast popping out. Ruby couldn't grab them before Regina stole one away. Ruby rolled her eyes. Their roles seemed to get more and more reversed the longer Ruby stayed at the mansion. Everyone in town seemed to notice how out of character Regina was sometimes and the way she and the blonde Sheriff were friendly with each other didn't go unnoticed either.

"I can imagine you and Emma like this sometime soon," Ruby teased. Regina only hummed her agreement. It didn't sound too bad in her mind until Ruby continued, "I have dibs on being your maid of honor-" She was abruptly interrupted by Regina nearly choking on the toast that made its way down the wrong pipe. The coughing fit that followed had Ruby patting her back and biting the inside of her cheek to contain her laugh. Once it stopped Regina glared at her.

"Too soon?" Ruby asked almost looking apologetic.

"Absolutely," Regina gritted taking a drink of coffee. "I accepted that I find myself attracted to Emma but unions are too soon to speak of. No talk of marriage, Ruby."

"Lips are sealed." She made a zipping gesture across her lips and tossed the imaginary key over her shoulder earning her a shake of the head from Regina. "When are you going to ask her out, Regina? I'm an impatient wing woman."

"Well, I-"

"Mom?" Henry's voice called as he held the door open a crack. He looked a little surprised but a smirk was hiding underneath. Regina's face dropped and she paled tremendously and her fists were clutched so tight her knuckles were white. Ruby was about ready to duck out of the kitchen but she probably would have to translate from the way Regina was on the verge of imploding. "Mom?"

"Henry, how..." Regina started and trailed off.

"You like Emma?" He asked immediately walking in further, fully interested.

"She does," Ruby answered in turn flinching the awaiting swat she was sure she would receive. Instead Regina hand clamped down on her forearm as she gain her composure again, "Henry, have a seat." He almost happily plopped down in on the bar stool and let his smirk play on his lips. It was really throwing his mother a curveball too. She had no idea how he would react to the news arriving so suddenly. It seemed as if he was happy about it but every time she thought about his reaction she figure he wouldn't approve. That maybe he would prefer his blonde mother fall for the pirate rather than her. The Savior and the Evil Queen didn't belong together.

"Yes, I do," Regina admitted quicker than Ruby was expecting. "I've been conflicted with my feelings towards Miss Swan for a while now and..."

"She's going to ask her out. Soon, hopefully," Ruby interjected. She received a glare instantly.

"Cool. I think this is a new operation," Henry added before Regina could say anything.

"Another one?" His mother asked revealing a pout in her voice. He snickered at the action as he nodded. He knew she was about to object but let her continue anyway. "I don't know if I can keep up with all of these Henry. How about we make this one an add-on to Operation Mongoose?" His brow creased along with Ruby's and their responses collided.

"Mongoose?"

"Really?" Henry asked right over Ruby's question. "But mom I thought Mongoose was about getting Robin and Roland back?"

"Technically, it was to find my happy ending. Didn't necessarily mean Robin Hood. I believe a new route to Mongoose is all this is." Regina explained very slowly as if she was still working it out in her head, not really sure of it.

"So, Mongoose is about Emma now," Henry concluded. "And Ruby's in it now?"

"Yes and that's up to her." Regina answered looking over to the other woman.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically saying, "I was already your wing woman before. Why not?"

"Wing woman?" Henry questioned. Regina shook her head and went back to her coffee and informed him to leave the subject alone. He slumped in his seat but perked up when Regina reminded him that due to the changes in Operation Mongoose it had to be a secret between the three of them. They shared a scheming smile as he agreed and Ruby pushed a plate in front of him. Then she turned to Regina and silently asked for a word outside. Henry watched his mother leave out, giving him a wink, with a grin still on his face.

Regina followed Ruby into the dining room and noticed the bothering look on her face. She expected the younger woman to be just as excited as her son, but it didn't look that way. They stood in silence for a moment, unknowingly, frustrating an eavesdropping Henry. Regina didn't say anything and waited for Ruby to cease her concentrated thinking. Then she began to pace with a hand on her hip and a finger to her temple to which Regina decided to take a seat. After five minutes she stopped and sat down next to the mayor with her hands clasped together and a serious look on her face. That was signal this had nothing to do with Mongoose for Regina and Henry had given up trying to listen in. They shared a few more moments of silence until Regina disrupted it.

"Is something wrong, Ruby? Is this about Belle?" Ruby stayed silent and only shook her head. "Are you not excited about our new mission? I'm sure you were ready for me to make some sort of progress even if it was just telling Henry."

Ruby disagreed again, "That's not it. It's..."

"_It's_ what?"

"Dawn. I don't think she's..._alive_ anymore," Ruby confessed hesitantly.

"Ruby!" Regina chastised, nearly jolted out of her chair. Ruby didn't really react to it. She looked guilty but she had to get it off her chest. If anything she really wanted Regina to prove her wrong about this in the very near future. It was bothering her more than anything ever has when she gave it some thought.

"Regina, I know you care about her but that's why I brought this up. We don't hear anything coming from in there anymore."

"She's alive. She's eating, we still hear the shower in the guest bathroom come on every night at 3:42..." Ruby raised an eyebrow at the shower thing. She noticed, sure, but she had no idea there was an exact time and everything. "There hasn't been anything for you to suggest otherwise."

"I rarely hear four heartbeats in this house when you, me, and Henry are all here. There could be spells she had going so you wouldn't worry; to get rid of the food and turn on the shower. We don't know if she's alive and I'm sorry for bringing it up but I've been thinking about that since I've been here." Ruby put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. It's proof enough for me though. I want you to prove me wrong, Regina. Please."

"Even if she did have such spells doing these things, they would have stopped if she was no longer breathing. I also believe she has little control over her magic, she probably only knows so much."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked muffled in her hands. Regina reached out and placed a comforting hand on her arm, "Positive, dear. Trust me, I would be very aware of any dead bodies in my house. I'll make sure if there ever is it won't be anyone I care about, Dawn...and yourself included."

"Thanks, Regina. There's something else..." Ruby said not making eye contact with her. Regina's stare intensified. "I'm going back to Granny's today. I'm tired of not doing anything and as much as I enjoy cooking for you and Henry some days, I want go back to work. It's just a few hours for right now though."

"I should remember that all you need is a couple hits on the head to sort out your life."

Ruby lightly swatted her arm, before her face turned serious, "I should really thank you for all you've done and don't worry I have all the time in the world to be your wing woman. Glad I can go back and see you and the Sheriff having a lunch date." Regina opened her mouth to interrupt, but Ruby stopped her, "And yes you're having lunch. With Emma. At the diner."

The older brunette huffed, "Fine."

Ruby patted her hand and stood up from her chair, "I'm a good friend. I know."

Regina rolled her eyes and followed suit back into the kitchen and was met with Henry patiently waiting with a finished plate put away in the dish rack. Ruby grabbed her own plate as he raced out saying something about planning the operation and Regina stood over her coffee again. They were in silence the entire time they sat for breakfast. It was a pleasant, comfortable silence. They both had their own things to think about and although Regina had reassured Ruby about Dawn, the new worries the young woman had expressed bled into the former queen's already long list of concerns. And she continued to think about them as Ruby prepared to leave for her day back at work and through Henry leaving for school and promising to talk more about both their operations later.

_"Mom," Henry called coming down the stairs with his back pack, "I have to go."_

_"Alright. I'll see you this afternoon," Regina said absentmindedly, kissing his head as he left._

_"Mongoose and Barracuda are back on after school," he said leaving out the front door and she smiled at his retreating form._

* * *

Finally things were slow and quiet again after a few days of too much work. Although now those things were calmed down the blonde Sheriff was left to boredom at the station. Between internet surfing and avoiding paperwork, Emma found herself shooting crumpled paper into the trash can across the room. She was going to be in need of more soon as she sunk her latest shot. She couldn't help but fist pump at her success. _Twelve in a row. Nice job Swan_, she thought.

Ruby watched from around the corner as the oblivious sheriff continued her game. Rolling her eyes she checked the text to ensure she hadn't missed anything, '_**I have far too much work to attend your silly forced lunch date. Could you please take our dear sheriff her usual, we both know how cranky she can get when she's hungry -Regina.**_'

"Not too shabby Em," the wolf praised as she approached the desk looking at the trash bin that barely had any paper around it and nearly filled to the top. Emma jumped a little at the sound of her voice, hitting her knee against the edge of her desk. She soothed the aggravated spot quickly and continued her game.

"Hey, Rubes. What's up?" Emma asked gathering another piece of balled up paper to shoot. Ruby didn't answer, just dropped the takeout bag on her desk and she stopped moving to throw the paper.

"Brought you lunch."

"Great. What do you want?" Emma questioned eyeing her friend accordingly.

"What?!" Ruby incredulously exclaimed. "I don't want anything."

"I didn't order lunch, Ruby," she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, if you don't want it..." Ruby said nonchalantly as she grabbed for the bag, but Emma got to it first, "No. What is it?"

"Cheeseburger and fries and I know you didn't order it."

"Well who did? And what do _they_ want?" The blonde asked with her everlasting suspicion about this whole situation. _There was no such thing as a free lunch_, she thought. Then she saw Ruby smirk. Emma leaned forward in her chair, "_What_?"

"I like knowing something that you don't," Ruby chuckled. She pushed the bag closer to her friend who was steadily becoming irritated. She rifled through the bag and sat the burger down, "My parents?"

"No."

"Granny?"

"Never," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Belle?"

"Why would my girlfriend buy you lunch?" Ruby asked defensively but keeping her playful tone. Emma rolled her eyes and then squinted at her next guess, "Hook?"

"Nope."

"You?"

"Absolutely not," Ruby snorted. Emma frowned, "Such a great friend...Henry?" She asked sounding unsure.

"Nope, that kid is surprisingly tight with his pocket money," Ruby chuckled.

"I give up." Emma said unwrapping her burger and taking a bite as she propped her feet up on her desk. Ruby rolled her eyes and couldn't have looked more annoyed.

"You're really an idiot," she said flatly.

"And you've been hanging with Regina a little too long." Emma snorted. Ruby frowned and leaned over the desk and smacked her in the head. The blonde, completely stunned and speechless, placed her food down on the surface next to her feet. She glared up at her friend and then shouted, "What the hell is your problem?!" She wasn't actually upset. Surprised was more of the word.

"You _are_ an idiot. It was Regina, stupid." Emma deflated in her chair.

"Oh," was her only reply.

"Oh? That's it?"

"Well, yeah. I forgot about her in my list but I guess it makes sense. I did bring her lunch the other day."

"Oh?" Ruby asked with her interest piqued. Regina hadn't mentioned that at all and she was going to be in for something when they were both at the mansion.

"Yeah. I've noticed she doesn't really leave for lunch on her lunch break when she actually goes into the office. Shouldn't be out of the ordinary, y'know? We're friends." The brunette had to stop herself from rolling her eyes for the hundredth time since she'd been there. She knew both Emma and Regina were somehow unaware of the one another's feelings but being this oblivious was ridiculous. Unbelievable in fact. If she was going to be the one to get them together she so wanted to be the maid of honor. That would be payment. As much as she was ready to hit the Sheriff again and talk some sense into her, she decided to refrain from using any well-deserved physical abuse and kept silent about it. She managed a tight lipped smile and headed for the door.

"Well, good for you two. Now we won't have to endure you and Regina's death matches."

"Over exaggerate, much?" Emma chuckled.

"No, actually. It's spot on." Ruby smirked. "I gotta go back to work."

"Later, Rubes," Emma called. After finishing her lunch she pulled out her phone and sent out a quick text: _I know you're busy and all, but thank you for lunch :)_

Not even a minute after her phone vibrated on her desk and she was quick to check it. Although she said it for an explanation before, she really believed her relationship with Regina was going very well. So she couldn't help the grin that overtook her face at the reply: **You're very welcome Emma**

That smile didn't waver even as the phone rang and she knew it was probably nothing important or had something to do with climbing a tree for someone's cat. Most likely the latter.

"Sheriff Swan..." The grin still held as she listened to a Mifflin Street resident request the aid of the Sheriff to retrieve, well...her _cat_ down from the maple in her front yard, she even smiled at Archie's text about a certain missing dog.

* * *

Regina was 'mayoring', as Emma called it, quite well after Ruby had called to inform her that Emma had been delivered lunch. She hadn't been able to focus all morning, but she finally felt her efficiency return as she signed form after form. Everything was as fine as it could be until Ruby called.

"Hello?"

"Uh...Regina. I think you should come home. Now," Ruby said oddly. The tone in her voice was concerning to Regina.

"Ruby, is everything okay?"

"You should come home, Regina." She articulated stronger. Regina's brow creased at the reiterated demand.

"Ruby-"

"Regina, I'm fine. Henry's fine. You just need to get here as soon as possible. No magic." Before she could protest, Ruby hung up. She had no idea what it could be or what to expect. She couldn't use magic either. Something in her said call Emma and not because she had wanted to see her all day but the Sheriff had her gun at least. She turned her phone over in her hand a few times before she scrolled through her contact list. Her hand hovered over the name. She considered whether it was absolutely necessary to call the Sheriff. If Henry was okay there was no need, unless the situation was anything like what happen not too long ago and she got knocked unconscious, it would be reassuring to have her present. She was not getting knocked out again. So she decided to call.

Across town Emma was sitting at the hospital after finding Pongo deep in the woods and the process she managed to hurt herself, not long after falling from the tree that the cat had chosen to occupy. Although she still found herself sitting on the examination table in front of Whale as he checked out her wrist. A vicious cat and elusive dog had certainly dampened her day. He felt around and caught Emma's flinching every time he touch a tender spot. The swelling wasn't much but since she had fallen on it again there was a good chance it would start soon. The bruising made it obvious and he immediately knew what it was.

"Does it feel loose in your wrist?" He questioned. She nodded.

"Lot of pain?" He asked just to be sure.

"Hell yeah," Emma bluntly before she flinched again from the pain. "What's the diagnosis?"

"Well, good news is it's not broken. That's for sure."

"Then why does it hurt like hell?" Emma questioned hostilely.

"There's the bad news. You have a Grade II sprain."

"Shit," Emma mumbled.

"Shit, indeed. Although it's nothing that won't heal if you take it easy on your misadventures in cat rescuing."

"Really? I would have never guessed," Emma quipped.

"We all know you don't really listen to instructions, Sheriff."

"Yeah, whatever. So?"

"Rest and ice your wrist as often as possible. Take some Advil, Motrin if you have it for the pain, lightly. And if you want it we can splint it as well." Emma nodded in compliance despite her lack of trust in him after what he did. "Alright, then I'll be right back." Immediately after the door clicked shut her phone started ringing. This time her pleasant mood did falter. She was in pain. She was tired. And if she got one more call about cats she might just snap. She answered without looking to see who it was.

"Sheriff Swan speaking, if your emergency consists of anything pertaining to cats, dogs, trees..." Regina's face scrunched up as she listened to the seemingly long list things of things Emma did not have the patience for as Sheriff. Through the list she found herself confused, amused, and curious as to just what kind of things people called the Sheriff's Station for. The conclusion to the blonde's somewhat subtle rant about her day so far forced Regina to quirk an eyebrow. "...if any of these are or are in relation to your problem please refer to the fire department, the Mayor's office, and/or a strip club. Thank you. Now how can I help you?"

"Well, you seem upset, my dear," Regina commented lightly.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know it was you. Sorry about that I would have saved you my ranting and stuff. So need a Sheriff, Mayor Mills?"

"Actually, yes I do." Emma was surprised to hear that.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Red called me not too long ago and asked me to get back to my home immediately." Emma straightened up at the information and her mind went right to Henry.

"Is Henry okay?"

"He's fine but I wanted to ask if you would meet me there with your firearm if it's not too much of a request."

"No, of course not. Regina are you absolutely sure everything is okay?" It wasn't a problem but it was a strange request.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure, but I was asked to not use my magic and you're my only precaution." There was silence on the other end. Emma was still trying to process and was also going through over a hundred different scenarios in her head. "Sheriff?"

"Alright Sheriff Swan-" Whale said coming into the room only to be stopped by Emma's raised hand. Regina heard it and was quick to question it, "Is that Whale?"

"Yeah. Just patching me up that's all."

"What happened?" Regina asked containing her anger for whoever harmed her and hostility towards Whale for being present and breathing. She cared and didn't bother to withhold it from the blonde. Emma Swan was alluring and attractive and she wanted her. But she wanted her unharmed just as much. Regina had no idea she was fuming and had there been someone else in the room they would have informed her that she was nearly red as a tomato.

"Nothing just a few scrapes," she lied.

"Well, you sure are a hell of a liar Swan," Dr. Whale said freely. Emma narrowed her stared at him and he gestured to her wrist. Reluctantly, she let him splint her wrist as she spoke on the phone.

"Emma, you're lying to me," Regina said sounding somewhat offended. Emma flinched from the pain in her hand and from the sound of her voice. Disappointment. She had no idea why it bothered her so much that Regina was disappointed with her. When has she not been disappointed or furious? But then Emma remembered how all those times it mattered and it bothered her as well just like now. The fact that no matter what it was, she wanted to fix it. After hearing Regina say she was just like her mother when she brought back Marion she felt terrible and something in her never wanted Regina to ever hate her as much as she hated her mother. And it all came back to her as soon as she heard that despondency in the mayor's voice.

"I'm sorry, Regina," she said in a whisper. It was still as sincere as could be if she hadn't whispered. "It's not a big deal, okay...I'll see you at your place in ten. Don't do anything without me."

"Alright then," Regina agreed knowing she wouldn't get another word in. The line went dead right after.

* * *

"Should we go out there?" Henry asked as he and Ruby continued to stare out of the back door.

"No. We should wait for her to get here," Ruby claimed just as the doorbell rang. She pushed him off towards the door. "That's your mom. Go get it." He ran quickly towards the door but neither of them thought that Regina would never knock or ring the doorbell. Henry opened the door anyway as excited as could be. But he deflated slightly at who was at the door. He tilted his head a little and addressed the person questioningly, "Ma?"

"Hey, kid. Your mom here yet?" Emma asked trying to keep his attention away from her wrist even though he hadn't noticed yet.

"No. What are you doing here?" Henry asked. His confusion was evident and Emma realized Regina probably hadn't even informed him of her coming over. She opened her mouth to answer but the slamming a car door stopped her. Both she and Henry turned to the direction of the sound only to see Regina stalking up to the door. She looked furious and also nervous. The nervous faded away when she caught sight of Henry. Seeing him confirmed that Ruby was correct and telling the truth. They were fine. There was still, however, the urgency in which she had been summoned to her house. Her eyes went from Henry to Emma who automatically shifted in discomfort from foot to foot under her gaze. She must have looked mad. Emma might have assumed it was from before over the phone. She tried her best to soften her features as she approached them.

"Early for once I see," she said coming up next to the blonde.

"I said ten minutes." Emma shrugged purposely avoiding eye contact with her.

"Indeed you did," she said then turned to Henry, "Where's Red?"

"In here," he said as he started walking inside briskly. Regina started off behind him before she stopped and turned around. Emma stayed planted in her spot, not even looking as if she was about to move. That's when she noticed the brace on the younger woman's arm. She frowned at the fact that Emma had played it off as nothing. It looked serious enough to warrant an explanation. She went back to the door and caught the blonde's eye.

"Are you coming?"

"No. You said you needed me as a precaution because you weren't sure Henry was okay. He's fine. Ruby's fine. So, Sheriff not needed," Emma explained shortly.

"Well, now I'm inviting you in, dear. You're turning me down?" Regina asked smirking. Emma looked up at her and gaped for a moment. She shook her head.

"Would never turn you down. You're too irresistible," she teased stepping inside. Regina's eyes darkened without notice from the blonde and she pressed her hand into Emma's chest. She tried not to notice how close her hand was to grazing her breasts and focus. That took a minute. The Sheriff was stunned. Not that she minded the hand on her chest but she was waiting for the mayor to retract it and suggest it was a mistake. That moment didn't arrive. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Just...If I let you inside you will tell me what happened to you."

"Regina, nothing-"

"You're lying again, Emma. You have cuts nearly everywhere and you're arm is in a brace. It's not nothing."

"But...fine. Shall we?" Emma asked gesturing towards where Henry disappeared to and stepped aside to walk in that direction. Regina closed the door behind them and followed. They both walked until they found Ruby and Henry standing at the backdoor. It was puzzling. It seemed like there was emergency in need of urgent and immediate attention. But they were just staring into the backyard and someone was going to get it if Regina had rushed all the way here for a little creature that somehow made its way into her yard. Emma was just as thrown off as she was. She thought surely there was some kind of action. Regina cleared her throat to get their attention. Ruby and Henry parted, making the view to the yard visible and both Emma and Regina couldn't help but gape at the sight with wide eyes.

"How long?" Regina asked inattentively staring out the backdoor.

"No idea. Henry got here first and then I called you," Ruby answered watching the mayor's face carefully. "I thought you might want to handle this."

"Yes. Thank you. Henry go do your homework, please." He didn't argue and left the three women to their silence. When Regina was sure he disappeared up the stairs she regarded the younger women, "I wasn't expecting this when you called me."

"I can see that. You bought cavalry...well one handed cavalry," Ruby joked. Emma glared at her.

"I'm going out. Can we keep quiet in here?" Regina announced shedding her coat and heading towards the door. Ruby nodded but Emma grabbed Regina's forearm firmly. "What?"

"Be careful, Regina," Emma demanded. She had a look in her eyes. Worry and concern. Regina appreciated it but it wasn't needed. She looked back to the door and turned back to her.

"I'll be just fine Emma." The blonde nodded reluctantly and let her go, folding her arms over her chest.

The plan was to approach quietly and carefully, but she was rooted in her place. She had been waiting for so long for this moment. She didn't imagine it this way though, she imagined it being more...well less nerve racking and relieving all at once like a dam breaking and flooding a town in the middle of a drought. Terrifying. Even from that far, she knew something was wrong and if there wasn't at the moment there would be very soon. But even with that she was still glad to see this. To see Dawn again. Although, the teen's figure in the yard suggested she'd been neglecting herself during her time alone upstairs and it was upsetting. She looked thinner than when they first met and the nearly small sized clothes were going to fall off of her if she was even an inch smaller. Her struggle to breath was obvious in how her back tensed as she took breathes. Not taking that into account the child looked relatively at peace in the yard on her lonesome. She stared up at the sky as she leaned back on a rather bony arm. Regina almost didn't want to disturb her but she had to. Though Ruby disagreed this time when she moved to open the backdoor, "Maybe you shouldn't go out there. Leave her alone for a while?"

"No. That's not an option. Last time I saw her she was curled up on the floor crying in her sleep and I just left her when I knew I should have stayed. These past weeks would have been drastically different had I stayed with her. I'm not making the same mistake again." Regina opened the door and proceeded to walk out with Ruby about to stop her. Emma grabbed her friend, "Let her go." Ruby looked torn at the blonde and then glanced back to the older brunette making her way over to the teen as quietly as she could manage.


	20. Chapter 20

**Our OC's awaited return. Review me later :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina successfully tiptoed over to where Dawn sat and vigilantly tried to get her attention, "Dawn."

"Sit with me," the teen whispered with a hoarse voice like she hadn't been using it at all for a while. Regina felt something in the way she said those three words. She wasn't sure what it was but she found herself seated in the grass with her. She glanced up towards the sky wondering what she was finding so interesting up there. It was nothing she could see or appreciate, she assumed. There were only clouds and the sun was preparing to set soon. That was pretty if you had a good view but there was no such view in her backyard. She looked to her and in turn she was met with beautiful golden irises that startled her. She was used to the distinct shining of green eyes instead and couldn't hold in her gasp. Before she could ask about it, Dawn spoke first.

"Do you want to see?" she asked. Regina hadn't the faintest idea what she meant but she nodded anyway, glancing back to the house where Emma and Ruby had been. They weren't there anymore. When she turned back Dawn's hand was reached out to her and she took it gently not wanting to hurt her frail hand. Instantly, she felt something shoot through her forcing her to slam her eyes shut. It was warm and cool and comforting and overwhelming. And just like that it also went away and she opened her eyes, with no knowledge that her irises were also gold, with another gasp as the world as she saw it moments ago was gone. The only thing still there was her tree. It was night and the sky was like nothing she had ever seen before or even imagined.

Something big was looming in the sky. She knew it couldn't have been the moon. Or could it? It was planet like. The constellations were more visible this way but she couldn't point out any single one in particular. They weren't common ones she discovered as a child. It was hard to tell even though it was much closer to them as anything would or should be. The sky was thick with various shades of blues and greens in what was surely cosmic smoke carelessly spattered around above them. It was as if someone took a paint brush and moved the colors around and created one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"What is this?" Regina asked continuing her gaze to the sky.

"An escape." The corners of her lips turned up slightly and Regina did the same, "Indeed it is. What are we looking at?"

"That's the moon," the teen pointed to the big orb in the sky with her left hand as her right stayed safely in Regina's. Then she pointed to another orb nestled behind the moon that she hadn't noticed before, "That's my planet."

"Oh your planet, my dear?" Regina chuckled lightly. "I had no idea."

"I don't remember why, but I've always called it my planet. It's Saturn; Control, Fixation..." She cut herself off, but Regina didn't mind it. She understood.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to a set of stars to their right.

"The little bear. There's a story."

"I would very much like to hear it if you'll tell me," Regina said softly and Dawn grinned. She realized she hadn't been this kind and gentle with anyone except Henry. The fact didn't seem to bother her at all. She cared for Dawn like she was her own, it was something the teen needed more than anything and she wouldn't mind providing it.

"You know the story of Zeus and Castillo?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. Somewhat. Castillo was a nymph, an adviser to Artemis and Zeus wanted her as a lover. Since she would not have anyone but Artemis, Zeus disguised himself as Artemis and bedded her..." She trailed off trying to salvage what little she remembered of the story. Her mythology knowledge wasn't at its best. "I believe Hera, Zeus' wife, turned Castillo into a bear out of jealousy." Dawn nodded that it was correct.

"From that they had a son, Arcas. He was king of Arcadia and the best hunter. One day he went out hunting in the forest and came across a bear. He didn't know it was his mother and it had been a long time since she had seen him, she wanted to hug him but he was going to shoot her. Zeus stopped him and turned him into a bear, sending he and his mother to the heavens. Hera was jealous and asked Tethys to keep them above the horizon always and never receive water." Regina looked to the constellation again and it looked familiar suddenly. She snapped her head to the young brunette next to her with her brow creased. Dawn beat her to saying anything, "The Big and Little Dipper."

"Ah." They sat in comforting silence and stared up at the stars above them. For a moment Regina forgot those weeks she spent locked away in the bedroom. She liked this time they were spending together. Things like this would have been nice over the past two weeks. Not exactly like this but something similar. It was obvious something like this was personal for Dawn. Sacred. Being included in that pulled her lips into a subtle and pleasant smile that was quickly ripped away when the girl winced. She felt the tremble from their hands locked together and she broke away from stargazing to check on her. When she looked over the teen's skin had paled considerably. "Dawn?" She separated their hands and the connection to Dawn's world disappeared. Her eyes were dry from the sudden change and blinking provided no relief. With one hand she rubbed her eyes and grabbed Dawn's shoulder, which was sharp under her palm, "Dawn."

"Too deep," she heard in a mumble. Regina opened her eyes to look at her and finally noticed the red bleeding down the white shirt she was wearing, "Oh my god. What happened?"

"Just cut too deep," she murmured. Regina didn't have a chance to frown or gape or anything before Dawn collapsed backwards into the grass.

"Emma!"

The Sheriff and Ruby had been in the kitchen talking about Emma's incident with bottles of water when they heard the shouting. Emma turned to the window that peered into the backyard and saw the younger brunette was completely unconscious. Regina looked panicked and Emma went running as she always did, but not before Ruby stopped her, "What's going on? What did you see?"

"The kid's passed out and Regina's freaked," Emma briefed quickly before heading straight for the back door. Ruby followed but stopped at the door as Emma rushed over to them.

"Regina, what happened?" Emma questioned making her way over to the panicked mayor. She urged again when she didn't get an answer, "Regina?"

"I don't...she was bleeding," Regina stammered nervously. Emma knelt down on the other side of Dawn and looked over to the blood pooled up on the waist of the shirt. It wasn't as fresh as Regina was thinking it was. Just to be sure she reached over and pushed the shirt up her stomach a few inches to confirm it. The cut was six inches long, too deep to be safe even remotely, fairly new, and closed up for hours now. She wasn't in danger or at risk but the pain had probably been too unbearable to push through while still conscious. Emma planned on talking to her about this, she'd been there and had hoped it wasn't this bad, as she pulled her shirt down.

"She's going to be okay. The pain was becoming too much for her."

"We should get her upstairs," Regina suggested.

"Em?" Ruby called from inside.

"Help me get her upstairs, Ruby," Emma said.

"No. You're injured, Emma," Regina challenged.

"Regina-"

"I'll do it Emma. It'll be easier with magic."

"Let her do it Emma. It'll be quicker," Ruby agreed. Emma looked to Regina and nodded. Immediately, Regina gathered the teen in her arms and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke leaving the Sheriff and Ruby to use their legs to get up to the room. Regina reappeared in the guest room Dawn had been occupying and found it spotless. Nothing had changed about it except for the unmade bed which was fine and the scent of vanilla overtaking the room. She looked around to find something out of order as she placed Dawn on the bed and went to the dresser for a new shirt. _Had she not touched the room at all?_ she thought until she saw the biggest change when she looked up at the mirror over the dresser. Every morning and every evening when Regina brought a meal up to her she left a sticky note with it. She figured Dawn might have read them and thrown them away or just thrown them away, but all of them were lined around the frame. She smiled at it sadly as she picked up a fresh shirt and went back over to the teen. She heard a mumbled whisper while she held the girl against her chest and changed her shirt.

"Everything is going to be fine, Regina." The brunette looked up to see Emma standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I know it will be. I'm enforcing some rules from now on," she said laying the teen back down onto the bed.

"Uh what?" Emma asked confused.

"She doesn't believe that I care about her. We'll see just how strong her belief in that is after I start treating her like Henry."

"Well, as you said I'm not that smart..."

"Emma, I'm treating her like she is my child. Anything that Henry can and can't do applies to her from now on until she turns 18. This won't happen again." Her tone changed dramatically and certainly her Mayoral demeanor was coming through. Emma looked surprised watching how she tucked the teen in while also sounding very stern and border lining harsh.

"Mama Bear mode."

"Precisely."

"You need help? With anything now, I mean," Emma offered. She took a moment to think about what she needed.

"It would be helpful if you could retrieve a glass of water and her pain medication from the guest bathroom. It's in the medicine cabinet." Emma nodded and bowed out. Regina took a seat in the chair by the window near the bed. She pondered her plan and found it may have been a bit too direct for a hormonal teen with abandonment issues but coaxing wasn't going to work anymore. It was obvious she was a tough kid even if she didn't remember her life. She's fought to survive for this long and that was fine but it has gotten her this far and led her to Regina Mills' doorstep, literally. Regina was going to let her know she could stop fighting so hard, not give up but not be closed up forever. This was her time. Regina decided she would take the reins from here and help her take control and live, not just survive anymore.

Emma came back with the water and tried to avoid being asked about her wrist. Severely unsuccessful. After she put down the items on the nightstand, Regina motioned for her to sit on the end of the bed closest to her.

"Look, Regina it's not a big deal. I swear," Emma tried to explain. Regina put her hand up and dismissed it.

"Emma what happened?"

"I'm serious Regina, it's not a big deal."

"You're lying again. Tell me. Now," Regina demanded pointedly. Emma huffed and sighed. Her posture slumped and she gave up.

"I just fell out a tree and then tripped and fell on my hand."

"Fell out of a tree?!" Regina exclaimed with obvious concern. Her lips were fixed to call her an idiot but she restrained herself from doing so. "How in the hell did you manage that? And what were you doing in the tree in the first place?!"

"Thanks for the concern, by the way," Emma said genuinely. She rubbed her hand on the back of her neck. "Well, your neighbor down the street keeps letting her cat climb up that damn maple tree and she won't ever call the fire department. So, I went up there and got the damn thing and he was fighting me the whole way down. Scratched my face and I lost my grip and fell on my arm. Then I went to go find Pongo, in the woods again, and tripped. Fell on it again. And now we're here."

"Emma..."

"I know. I'm an idiot. Don't have to tell me twice," Emma interrupted.

"I was going to say you need to tell her to call the fire department and then I was going to say you should have come to me instead of the hospital. I don't trust Whale."

"I didn't think you would care all that much. I mean it was fine Whale was very aware of the gun on me the whole time. He wouldn't have tried anything," Emma explained. Although, Regina had stopped listening at the first part. Did she really think she wouldn't be at all concerned about it?

"I could've healed that for you. I still can."

"No, it's fine. I think being a little immobile will stop my tendencies to be heroic and savior-ish," Emma joked and let out a small chuckle. Regina nodded. She was about to say something to keep the conversation going until they both heard a small inaudible sound come from the teen as she began to stir under the sheets. Emma took that as a sign to get up and moved over closer to Regina.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner, if you like," Regina offered while she examined the girl beginning to wake up.

"Only if I'm not intruding."

"Of course not, dear. You're always welcome. Especially when I offer."

"Good to know." Emma grinned and started walking out. "I'm gonna go check up on Henry and his homework." Regina nodded gratefully and let her go. She almost smiled at the blonde's retreating form until she heard a small groan from Dawn. She opened her eyes and tried focus on where she was. There were aches and pains everywhere. Still she tried to move. She shoved the blanket away a little and tried to push herself up with her knuckles. Regina just watched her for a moment and waited. When she noticed the flinch and wince from her, she intervened.

"Stop trying to move dear. You'll only hurt yourself more," Regina warned. Dawn's attention snapped to the woman sitting in the chair at a close distance. She stopped attempting to move and rested against the headboard. "Take your medication." The teen wasn't thinking about the demand much and moved to get the little plastic cup with the pills inside. She didn't hear the authoritative tone in Regina's voice. Once she was done drinking all the water in nearly three swallows, Regina continued, "What you showed me today was very beautiful, Dawn. I'm glad you trusted me enough to show me that special place but I need you to be around to tell me more stories about the stars." She watched the teen bite her lip lightly.

"Now, you seem to not be very responsive to my passive kindness so I'm trying a different approach and I do hope you're comfortable, dear, because this will take a minute." Dawn nodded hesitantly. She didn't look concerned or even scared and Regina found that to be a good response. "Now, first off I no longer trust you with sharp objects without supervision. From what I have seen you've almost done more harm to yourself than whatever atrocious monster and, or person caused you those injuries. Therefore, we will have to negotiate you having a razor. Are we clear?"

"Yes," she answered almost immediately but her voice was small.

"Good. Now onto the rules of the house and groan all you want, you will follow them. Everything Henry can do, you can. Everything he cannot do, you will not do and don't think for a second that because you're a girl with a pretty face that means you're going to get away with being irresponsible. No boys in the house. No drinking, smoking, or any other delinquent activities. If you need money ask for it. If you touch my car without my permission, you will be grounded. Are you getting all of this, my dear? I'm very precise."

"Yes."

"Rules outside of this house are very simple. I am your guardian or surrogate parent, however you wish to address that. This means you are representing, me, the Mills household. I expect you to be on your best behavior at all times. I'm very adamant about no-_more_-tattoos. I'm, at the moment, restricting you to PG-13 movies. Don't let all these rules overwhelm you because believe me there will be much more as we go along. I don't expect you to be perfect, I don't doubt that you will disobey me but you're a teenager, you'll make mistakes and that's fine," Regina started to become softer as she spoke, watching as her words created both panic and relief. She stood up and really slowly started for the door to begin dinner as she finished talking, "The most important thing is that you will never be kicked out of this house no matter how badly you mess up. You will be punished, though. Cleaning the house. Community service. I'm the mayor, I will find things. And remember that I will always be here for you. When you have nightmares, my room is down the hall and I will always have time for you. Don't hesitate, _ever_, to call me or come find me because you mean a lot to me. I won't let you get hurt, if I can help it. Understood?" She received a short nod. She knew it wasn't that easy but Dawn's attentiveness and interest didn't falter. Hopefully she was finding all of this sincere and genuine because Regina would be damned if she wasn't trying her hardest.

"What else am I missing? Oh, yes. We have chores around here and you are in charge of the dishes from now on. We have an agreement, you will see Dr. Hopper four times a week. The Sheriff will escort you to and from your appointments. If you somehow manage to evade Sheriff Swan, which won't be a surprise, and skip out: you're in trouble." By then she was already close to the door so she stopped and walked over to the nightstand. She pulled out the untouched notebook and a pen and rested it in Dawn's lap. "I want you to write down some things you might like to do in your free time. Hobbies." Then, using her magic, she conjured up a cell phone that was not hers and dropped it on the bed next to Dawn. "That dropped out of nowhere in the hallway a few days ago. It's probably yours. We shall also see about your car at a later date. For now, dinner is in an hour and I expect that you will either come down to join us if you can or let me know to bring it up to you. It's not an option."

"Okay," Dawn said politely as she took in everything she was just told. This was definitely a different approach than before and it felt as if with all those rules, she was expected to be staying around for a while. Regina intended on keeping her. _No one ever tried this hard_, she thought. The thought came natural like had been saying it for years. "Is that all?" she asked kind of not wanting her to leave so soon. Regina cared very much about her and she was starting to feel it. It was only a little but she at least it was something. She would admit she felt safe with the woman though. There was no doubt about that.

"Um. No inappropriate content in my house and you watch yourself with that phone."

"When you say content..." Dawn challenged playfully with a smile almost forming.

"Anything that you would feel uncomfortable with me finding in here."

"I guess that means I have to get rid of my Play Girl magazines," Dawn said with pink shading her cheeks even though she was only joking.

"Dawn," Regina said with disbelief in her voice. She was taken aback by that admission. She heard the most beautiful thing: a giggle. That's how she knew she was joking but it was wonderful to hear.

"Well okay they're not Play Girl mags but I guess that means I had to toss my Boys and Their Toys magazines." Regina raised an eyebrow, "What's in these magazines exactly?"

"Hot guys and _really_ hot cars," Dawn confessed comfortably. Regina chuckled.

"Are these gentlemen naked?" Regina questioned.

"I wish," Dawn mumbled and received an unreadable expression from the mayor. "They're semi-nude. Like underwear models."

"You can keep _one_," Regina whispered firmly yet comically with a wink. That earned her a smile. She finally decided she had covered everything and started to walk out the door, "Now get to work on that list, young lady. Half a page when I come back."

Surprisingly, the teen carefully got out of bed and got dressed in a shirt and jeans. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Dawn came down, took her seat at the table and had dinner with them. She ate a healthy amount of her dinner and had half of the half page finished, to which Regina was still proud of. She felt everything she had said was starting to work. Despite, Regina's protests the teen did the dishes with the help of the Sheriff, who insisted. Then that night the nightmares did happen and Dawn didn't seek out Regina for comfort, but the former queen heard it on her way downstairs to sneak a nightcap. She stopped in her tracks and opened the door to peek in as she did before but this time...she stayed. And Dawn _would_ come out the next morning. Baby steps but it was progress nonetheless and Regina was content with it.

* * *

**One week later**

The ticking of the grandfather clock felt strangely oppressive.

Dawn was told she had to follow the rules, which meant attending therapy sessions. However, Regina had never said that she had to actually utter a single word during them. It was for this reason that she sat with her legs crossed staring at the clock_, twenty more minutes of silence_, she thought. The last two sessions had gone much the same way, just sitting in silence until the sheriff dutifully arrived to escort her home.

Archie just watched her as she fidgeted uncontrollably.

During her first session, it had seemed that Archie had no intention in sitting in complete silence for its entirety. He had happily greeted her as she walked in, "Good morning. You must be Dawn. I'm Dr. Hopper." She had hesitantly taken his hand but didn't speak. That hadn't strayed the doctor though. He had gestured for her to take a seat and moved to his chair. She'd made herself small as she sat. _As quick as possible_ she had thought.

"Now then, we have an hour and a half together. Let's see what we can make of it, shall we?" He said only to have received nothing. "What can you tell me about yourself?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. He wrote something down, and he hadn't asked any further questions since. The one thing that had surprised her was that he hadn't tried to do anything else with the name, he just sat in silence and waited. She didn't know for what, she was never going to talk to him about her issues, or at least the ones that she could remember. Today however, it seemed as though four hours of total silence was all even the most patient of men could take.

"You know therapy isn't cheap," he commented, bringing her out of her remembrances of therapy sessions passed.

Dawn almost jumped at the basically unfamiliar voice, but managed to compose herself, "I'm pretty sure Regina can afford it." The girl almost surprised herself with the bitter tone of her voice, though she knew where it had come from. Regina deserved a lot of gratitude, but irrational hate was all she harbored for the woman right now. The woman was fair in her rulemaking but Dawn didn't do two things as far as she knew. One was horseback riding. The second was therapy. She wasn't exactly sure why she agreed to this. Though she really did know. This was her only way to have a home, and if she were honest so far it had been a small price to pay.

Archie raised his eyebrow, only for a knock at the door to interrupt them.

"Come in," he called, a moment later Pongo ran in followed by a breathless Emma, "Thank you, Sheriff," he smiled. Emma looked up to see a very pissed off looking Dawn, _just how I thought it would go_, she internally noted, before she turned back to the shrink, "Please don't lose him again, he is deceptively fast." With that the blonde left Archie to his work.

Pongo instantly jumped up onto the couch, and licked Dawn's face. She tried to maintain her stoic expression, but there was just something about animals that she couldn't resist, and instantly broke into a smile.

Archie observed the interaction with a grin, eventually the dog calmed down and lay his head in the girl's lap, "I'm sure Regina doesn't wish to waste her money, so she obviously thinks you need to be here. Can you tell me why that is?"

He regretted asking so abruptly but it was an important question. Despite the irritated and somewhat saddened look upon the girl's face, Dawn also knew that it was an important question. She didn't know if she liked the answer. The thought of saying it out loud caused her to tense up. Saying it would make it real. Saying it always made something. Archie watched the emotions come across her face and wanted her to maybe think out loud for a moment. Even as a therapist she was too heavily guarded to read like he could with other patients.

"Dawn?"

"There's something wrong with me…I'm messed up," she answered averting her eyes away from him.

"And why do you think that is?" Archie asked ready to get something solid enough that he could note it on his pad.

"I don't know," she mumbled beginning to pet Pongo absently after the dog nuzzled his nose into her hand.

"Do you remember anything? Anything that would give you a hint as to why you feel this way? There has to be something you have remembered."

There were plenty of things really. Several terrible things. All detached and confusing but they still hurt. She still felt this way. She felt alone and constantly had the thought that everything she did would result in Regina sending her away. She didn't remember but even she had a good idea as to why she had the emotions of someone broken and…angry. Furious. Someone who had wanted love for such a long time but had given up the dream because it just wasn't meant to be. Not for her. That wasn't something anyone had to know. Saying it out loud was a little tempting. Regina had paid him a pocket full of cash for every hour she needed to be here. She didn't want to waste the mayor's money it was only making herself seem ungrateful for all the things Regina had done.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell her what I said?" Dawn asked timidly. It had urged him to question the methods in which she had been exposed to in the past. He knew she'd been in therapy before but she seemed to have no solid idea on the concept of what proper therapy is. He pushed his pen and pad to the side table next to him.

"Dawn, do you know what doctor-patient confidentiality is?" Her hesitation gave him the answer he needed.

"I want you to look it up. That's your homework. Look it up and read about it." She frowned at the request. "Something tells me you haven't been given proper treatment in the past and the worst thing you can do for someone is hand them off to an unprofessional doctor who doesn't follow the code of ethics. A doctor should never disclose anything to someone outside this room unless they believe serious harm can be caused from withholding it."

"You won't tell her?"

"No," he said simply just as the sheriff's knock came at the door. "Feel free to speak about anything you wish next session."

She nodded and left silently leaving an annoyed Pongo behind on the couch. Archie looked at his spotted companion with a grin, "Well, at least you can provide slight epiphanies when you're not running around town."


	21. Chapter 21

**If at any point you guys get confused PM me or Withgirl and we'll straighten it out for you. We are mentally synced even though we're five hours apart from each other. It's weird but it works. Also if you are confused it's her fault not mine.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**One month later**

"Look who it is. My second favorite blonde-brunette duo," Ruby exclaimed happily from behind the counter tapping her pen to the pad in her hand.

"Second favorite?" Emma questioned sitting down to her already prepared cocoa and bearclaw. Dawn sat down next to her in front of a plate of waffles and eggs. She took a bite before looking up to Ruby for the answer.

"What?"

"Who's the first favorite duo? There's only so many blondes and brunettes mingling together." Ruby looked away from them both and thought, _you and Regina dumbass_. Because she couldn't say that she changed the subject and turned to Dawn, "Never mind. So, what's on the schedule today? Wanna hang out?" Dawn was about to accept her offer with a raised hand and fixed her lips to say something but Emma grabbed her wrist and addressed her friend, "No can do, Rubes. Dawn has an appointment with Archie. _Like always_."

"Such a party pooper," Ruby grumbled. "Next time me and Regina go out you're not invited. We'll replace you with Dawn. She's cooler anyway."

Emma frowned at her as Dawn giggled, "Well, if you really want to blame someone, go talk to Mayor Mills. I'm just escorting, I don't make the rules."

"I'll talk to her later. It's you ruining the fun now."

"Talk to your friend." Emma gritted out faking her irritation. Dawn just watched them bicker as she ate her breakfast. Something like this happened every morning and the underlying reason was always Regina. No one knew she was aware of the mayor out to pursue Sheriff Swan. She kept it to herself since hearing all of their inside codes and jabs with Ruby, Henry and Regina thinking she didn't know what they were talking about was very amusing. It was also funny that Ruby was saying things and it went right over the blonde's head a lot of times. Even she couldn't believe they weren't together already.

"Hey, Dawn can I borrow your car? I'd take wonderful care of it." Ruby batted her eyelashes to back up her claim. Dawn was going to agree to that too but was again stopped by the blonde, "No Ruby. Her car is in possession of the authorities." Emma dramatically pointed to herself. Dawn glared at her buoyantly. This happened a lot due to Regina's rules and there were a lot of them. Although, Ruby and Emma were always at odds when it came to Dawn's car. It was a beauty and they both wanted to drive it at every possible opportunity until Regina ordered a boot be put on it for safety reasons and had it stowed away at the auto shop in a heavily secured garage. The three of them were disappointed about that. Emma looked to Dawn and bumped their elbows together with a smile. It was returned.

The bell rang to reveal a certain librarian, who was now infected with lycanthropy. She smiled broadly at her girlfriend, and Emma rolled her eyes. Apparently puppy love gets much worse when people are part canine. She was honestly just glad that the break was over so that she didn't have to see Ruby moping so much. It had ended how everyone had expected, Belle became a wolf and Ruby was constantly worrying especially as wolf's time got closer. The woman had to keep reminding her that she knew exactly what to expect.

Ruby scurried off to talk to her and Emma and Dawn continued to eat in silence. Eventually, Emma ended up reading the paper and Dawn finished, beginning to make her exit. She nudged Emma in the back with her shoulder after she stood up and the blonde turned around.

"I'm going now."

"Alright." They shared a fist bump and Dawn started to leave out towards the door. "I can't pick you up today, I have paperwork to get done. You can get home okay?"

"Absolutely," Dawn said pushing out the door.

"See you tomorrow, kid."

* * *

Emma sat cross legged on her bed, taking a deep breath she took the lid off the shoe box that she kept hidden in her closet.

Although Dawn had improved so much over the last four weeks, Emma couldn't help but feel like things were getting worse for her. The blonde didn't want to burden the mayor more than she already was, _Besides, _she told herself, _it's all in the past._

Shakily she brought a picture out that she looked at more and more often. It showed two teenagers, one blonde and the other brunette, posing together in a park. Emma remembered this day vividly. After being sent out of the city to a foster home, Emma had eventually ran away, only in part because of Lily, she had found Talia and her social worker had allowed her to stay at the same group home. That had been a few of the best weeks of her teenage life, even though Talia had been moved and they once again had to find each other.

Emma brought her phone out and clicked onto a picture of Regina and Henry each holding an ice cream cone. This was considerably more recent, the little blob of ice cream on Regina's nose being the reason she had taken it. The mayor believed that she had deleted it, making Emma look at it with a small smirk.

Holding up the picture, she looked between the two. She could no longer deny why she felt so guilty when she was around Regina, always so tentative and unwilling to believe in her attraction. Looking at the similarities she now knew that if Talia had gotten the chance to reach adulthood, she would have been just as beautiful as Regina, _not as regal though, _Emma chuckled to herself with a sad smile.

"Tali..." she whispered, running her thumb over her pictured face, tears falling freely down her own. Despite her promise to her first love, she had yet to properly move on, unless she counted Walsh, which she didn't because of the whole flying monkey issue.

"Emma," Snow finally piped up.

The blonde snapped her head up to see her mother leaning against the door frame. She had been standing for a couple minutes.

Since the arrival of Dawn she had been seeing the same difference in Emma that Regina had, and had decided to chalk it up to stress, but that didn't change how much she worried for her not so little girl. This was one of the few times that the sheriff wasn't with Regina, _or falling out of trees, _she thought with an internal shake of her head, so she was not going to pass up the opportunity to find out what was really wrong.

"Mom," she asked, scrambling to put the picture away. Her mother walked over and sat on the bed, placing her hands on her daughter's arm, instantly making her calm down, though she still held the picture away from her.

"Who's Tali?" she asked softly.

Emma swallowed hard, as her mother wiped a few tears away, finally she handed her the treasured photograph. Snow inspected it in silence, for a moment feeling a pang in her stomach at the unfamiliar image of her youthful child.

"Her name was Talia," Emma finally explained through a sniffle.

"Was?" Snow winced.

Emma nodded with more tears escaping, "Can we please not talk about this?"

Snow smiled sadly and placed the photo back in the shoe box, "Of course sweetheart."

Emma's head fell onto her mother's shoulder, her silent tears becoming audible sobs that racked her body. The older woman brought her hand up and began to softly stroke her daughter's hair making soft shushing noises, and whispering, "It'll be okay."

Eventually the blonde looked up with puffy eyes to a supportive smile that she hadn't gotten in the years following her love's death.

"I think you need to talk to someone about this honey."

Emma nodded, "Who?"

"A professional."

_I can go to therapy, _Emma thought, though she sincerely doubted she would any time soon.

* * *

"How is everything today Dawn?" Archie asked breaking their five minute silence since the teen usually had been very open in the recent weeks after being strongly reassured that no one would know anything about what was spoken of in this room. It was a surprisingly big step in everyone's opinion. Progress and time was still needed and Archie assured Regina, Ruby, and Emma that it didn't mean she was healing any faster from her trauma. Although that only made them want to know exactly what kind of trauma he was talking about. Dawn trusted Regina but she knew Archie would never tell or mention what they talked about in this room. She planned on opening up to Regina in due time. Right now Archie had her trust and respect so only what the girl wanted is what mattered for the moment.

"Same as always I guess," Dawn answered quietly. "Can we not talk about my nightmares today? I'm not really in the mood."

"Very well, what do you want to talk about?" He questioned. Before she could answer, Pongo jumped on the couch next to the teen and placed his head in her lap like he did every day she came in. Archie took note of it. Animals seemed attracted to her. They had a few sessions in the park and a bird or two didn't hesitate to perched themselves next to her on a bench. These sessions were better off for it, too. She was more relaxed with Pongo around.

"I don't know you tell me," Dawn said flatly. Archie was taken aback by that but tried his best not to look surprised. He had free reign according to how she didn't seem to specify the topic.

"Alright. How are we liking Storybrooke? I forgot to ask before."

"I like it. Maybe that's something about me." Dawn shrugged, "I don't know but I like it here."

"So you would stay even if you had the opportunity to leave?"

"Yeah, I think so." Dawn said confidently.

"So why don't we start with your home life," he suggested.

"What about it?"

"How are things? Are you adjusting to the rules and regulations Regina has given to you?"

"I won't lie they're a bit strict but I guess that just means she cares and all that." Dawn leaned back as she petted Pongo who was acting in need of her immediate attention.

"Do you believe she does?"

"Well, I mean she's done all this-"

"No, that's what you think suggests she _may_ care about you but what do you _believe_?"

"I..." she thought about it for a moment. Maybe she believed it a little but it wasn't going to be easily given even to her therapist. "I'm working on it. Honestly."

"What are your thoughts toward Regina?" Dawn squinted at the question.

"She's cool I guess. I think I'm the only one who gets her dry humor all the time." Archie grinned in amusement. "I'm not supposed to laugh at all them though. Sometimes they're dirty jokes she thinks I shouldn't get so I ignore it just to be safe. That's a really big thing with her."

"What is?"

"Anything provocative is off limits. I mean I get it, it's her house and all but I'm almost legal and the most I can watch is PG-13 _after_ she's read the parental guide online. It's a little strange I'm nearly 18 and I can barely get away with watching Degrassi."

"Are you saying she's overbearing? Suffocating?"

"No. No," Dawn exclaimed. "God, no. Just maybe a little excessive is all. She's not hanging over me all the time. Although I can only close the door to my room during the day but not all day."

"We've made some progress today I see," he said scribbling something on his notepad. Dawn watched him for a moment. At first it bothered her to no end that he was writing little side notes about her in that book but now it didn't at all. Then she finally questioned this sudden progress he spoke of, "What progress?"

"You said 'your room' without hesitation or contemplation beforehand. You had a lot of trouble before."

"I've been living there for a while now so it must be becoming natural or something. Broke the habit, maybe."

"That's good to hear, I'm sure Regina's been glad to hear you say that. So have you gotten any more of your memory back?" The teen shook her head, "The most I've gotten are some possessions of mine falling out of thin air and hitting my host in the head on occasion. She's not been too fond of that."

"I imagine she wouldn't be. Are these possessions anything of special importance? Sentimental?"

"A guitar," Dawn said quietly and then mumbled, "Thank god that didn't drop on her." Archie laughed and Dawn couldn't help but grin. The amusement caused Pongo to become overly excited and jump up, licking Dawn's face in the process. Archie tried to hold back his laugh and bit his bottom lip looking at how off guard Dawn was after having a dog tongue glide up the side of her face. She looked stunned and then also bit back her own small chuckle.

"I think I owe you an early leave for that then," Archie said sympathetically. Dawn nodded her thanks and stood up from the couch with the rowdy Dalmatian attempting to jump on her. Archie planned on scolding his behavior later.

"I could walk him today if you want. The Sheriff isn't picking me up." She received a grateful nod and left his pen and pad on the chair he sat in. He picked up the leash and Frisbee and handed it to the teen being playfully harassed by his dog. She clipped the leash onto his collar and grinned up at Archie as they headed out, "I'll have him back in thirty."

"Have fun," Archie called down the hall.

Dawn seemed to be the only one Pongo would cooperate with. He didn't try to pull her along. He didn't stop in his tracks and end up jerking her backwards. They coexisted on their walks. It was astonishing to the townspeople to see him around town. On a leash. With someone actually with him. Emma was the most grateful out of everybody. She hadn't had to go Pongo searching in a while. Dawn was seemingly a balance of everything in town. Everything was quiet as it once was before she showed up if not even a little better. So, on the walks she couldn't avoid all the smiles she would get from people. Almost started to feel like home. Maybe in due time it would.

She held the leash in one and the Frisbee in the other since their walks always ended with them in the park. Pongo was practically skipping next to her after not having a walk in three days and she couldn't resist inwardly chuckling at him bouncing around all happily. It was funny until she ran into someone or they ran into her? She toppled backwards on her butt and the other person actually flew right over her. She sat up quickly and was immediately met with the overzealous dog trying to lick her but she shoved him away and grabbed the Frisbee.

"Hey," she heard. All she saw were dark denim jeans coming over in front of her. Dawn looked up as best she could with the shining light creating a cliche glare in her vision preventing her from seeing him. She rolled her eyes at that and took the hand offered to her. Then she saw him. He wasn't too bad on the eyes if she was being honest. Blinded by the embarrassed smile that came over his face, she actually looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry about that..." he started edging around her to pick up a colorful skateboard off the sidewalk along with Pongo's leash. He handed it to her as he looked down at the board, "Still learning to ride this thing." He chuckled awkwardly.

"It's okay. I spilled coffee on my principal when I first started," Dawn replied unconsciously. Her eyes went wide for a moment at the realization. _Where did that come from?_ She thought to herself. The memory flashed through her and settled in her mind. She shook her head slightly and looked back to the incredibly nervous and flushed boy in front of her. He stuck his hand out to her, "I'm Devin."

"Dawn," she replied taking his hand. _Soft hands. Pretty green eyes. Definite troublemaker. _She thought to herself and didn't regret it. She retracted her hand and unsuccessfully concealed her question, "What fairytale are you supposed to be from?"

"I'm nobody important. Just a former Lost Boy," he answered rolling his eyes. "I'm being reformed. So they think."

"You're implying what exactly?"

"Once a bad boy always a bad boy," Devin joked attempting to relieve the tension. Even though Dawn seemed just fine. He was the one about to panic. His bad smooth talking would have to make up for how he was staring at her. Her lips. The scar on her bottom lip. Her eyes. He really couldn't help it but her slight scoff brought him back. He scrunched up his face. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just I've never met a bad boy who wears a beanie, skinny jeans, and a sweater vest while riding a rainbow skateboard."

"I'll have you know I have an assortment of skateboards...and more than just sweater vests. But hey not everybody can pull off leather jackets," he said plucking at her collar. That actually made her laugh and Devin felt as if he might have died seeing her laugh and flash beautiful white teeth in his direction.

"Try it sometime then we'll see about that," Dawn replied. She wasn't really thinking anything of this encounter. Maybe her first friend other than Ruby.

Although that wasn't what Regina was thinking. Without either of the teens' knowledge Regina had been standing a ways away as she was coming to meet Dawn outside of Archie's office. She watched the encounter from afar finding that she wasn't snooping because she was there first and she was simply just waiting for Dawn to finish her conversation. That was until she witnessed Dawn outright laugh at something the boy said. Regina recognized him as a Lost Boy and though she was trying not to push Dawn too far with the rules of her new approach, she didn't want any of those boys near Dawn. There was something else there too. She wanted nothing more than to protect her as she wants to protect Henry but something similar to jealousy seeping through her pores for a moment. Regina frowned at herself for such feelings. He was just a boy...that managed to get a real laugh out of her. Not a snort or a chuckle. A laugh. It was upsetting and she had no idea why.

She put a stop to her thoughts and retrieved her cellphone. Glancing up every so often, she sent a text to Dawn. Purposely trying to interrupt their conversation. Sometimes it made her upset that the teen was so invested in trying to please her out of the still lingering fear of being sent away, but she used that to her advantage knowing that if she requested her presence Dawn wouldn't hesitate to come. She felt a little guilty for using that but anything to keep her from that boy and she hadn't a clue why it mattered so much that he stayed away. _Maybe this was a motherly thing_ she thought._ This must be the nerve wrecking feeling of having a girl to take care of. _One that was as close to a daughter as she had.

Dawn felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket and quickly went for it. Devin took the opportunity to look at her again without her noticing. It was short lived though. She looked down at her phone and muttered something, "Shit."

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Just parental control on my ass is all. I gotta go."

"Okay. I'll catch you later maybe," Devin stated putting down his skateboard and putting a foot on it. She nodded to his relief.

"It's a small town. I'm sure we'll run into each other again."

"Hopefully not literally next time," he said riding off as she nodded. Dawn went back to her phone as soon as he rode passed her and didn't catch him staring back at her for a moment. He also didn't notice the glare he was receiving from the mayor. She wanted to throw a fireball at him, but she wouldn't. He was still a child although if she saw him again she might just give him a piece of her mind. Before she could even begin to fume about it then her phone started ringing. She happily answered knowing it was the teen.

"Hello, Dawn."

"I'm going to the park with Pongo. I'm not skipping out I swear," was the first thing she heard. She suppressed a sigh. Now she felt bad for using Dawn's vulnerability to get her away from that boy.

"I know, dear. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch. In the park if you like."

"Sure. Meet you there?"

"We could walk together."

"Uh...well, where are you exactly?" There was a pause from Regina's end. The answer she got startled her.

"Here," Regina said suddenly behind her. The stunned look on Dawn's face forced her to smirk. "I'm sorry, dear. Magic and all." Then she held up the takeout bag from Granny's and smiled.

"I guess that'll make up for it," Dawn said. They started walking together in silence for a while. Regina actually enjoyed the silent moments between them. And every time Dawn caught her staring she would earn a shy smile. That was nice to get but that laugh she witnessed before is what she wanted to see for herself. They made it to the park and sat on a bench fairly close to each other. Regina had to stop herself from yelling not to release Pongo before she remembered that Pongo always came back to Dawn. So she let her take off the leash and Pongo darted away and ran into the grass. The way the dog looked after Dawn was endearing and she was starting to like the Dalmatian more and more for it.

Dawn threw the Frisbee far out and Pongo ran off to go catch it. Regina decided to start a conversation. She turned to the younger brunette, "So, how was your session today?"

"It was actually kind of funny," Dawn chuckled. "I got licked in the face the whole time."

"I see." Regina tried to hide a look of distaste and fought the urge to wipe Dawn's face as if she were a sticky child. "So, you like him?"

"He's cool. Better than I expected out of a therapist," Dawn answered as Pongo came back with the Frisbee. She threw it out again and Regina removed their lunches from the bag. She handed Dawn a one half her BLT and took one half of her own. After a few bites and a dozen throws they started talking again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it, dear?" Regina looked intently at her ready for the question.

"Does anyone actually work at the pet shelter?" Dawn asked throwing the Frisbee again. Pongo wasn't anywhere near tired yet. Regina took a moment to think about it with her brow slightly creased. It was actually fairly complicated.

"Well while the curse was in place David looked after it, but after the curse broke he left. Right now I believe there are volunteers there every now and again. I haven't really given it a thought. I have seen a few wondering animals around Storybrooke. It wouldn't hurt to look into it."

"So if someone were to take it over, you would have the funding for it?"

"Well, yes actually. Probably even enough to tear it down and build another one."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just wondering." Dawn was quick to dismiss it and Regina quirked an eyebrow at that. She already had an idea as to why she asked about it. Because it seemed to matter to her, Regina would look into it the moment she went into the office. It would be a good investment. There were a fair amount of potential house pets around town. Until she could get that sorted out there was another animal oriented activity Dawn could submerge herself into and she could join her.

"You've been good with animals as I've heard around town."

"You heard that?"

"Yes. I've noticed sometimes birds will follow you around. Three times I'm aware of have you prevented to Sheriff to have to climb a tree for a cat and Pongo hasn't run away in a while. He seems to be very fond of you."

"Probably not a good judge of character then," Dawn said nonchalantly. She threw the Frisbee again not seeing how much Regina was caught off guard with that thought.

"What are you saying?"

"I may not know exactly who I am and everything but I know I'm not that great of a person."

"How could you say that? That's not at all true. You're a wonderful person," Regina exclaimed. She took offense to the teen saying such a thing. Dawn didn't have time to disagree as Regina quickly changed the topic back to animals, "Anyway, I was thinking maybe you could spend some time at the stables."

"I told you I don't do horses. Not my thing."

"What if I went with you?" Regina suggested.

"I..." Dawn looked a little conflicted. Then she looked to the older woman, "You said you haven't been back to the stables since the accident you had there."

"I can make an exception to go for you, my dear. Henry likes going as well. We could all go together."

"I don't know..."

"I'll tell you my story of what happened if you'll accompany me this weekend. I'll help you. Make you feel comfortable." Dawn smirked at her, "Are you asking me on date?" She teased. Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you want to call it."

"It's not the greatest first date but it'll suffice." Regina laughed at that. Not holding back at all. Over the past few weeks together, she had noticed Dawn's innocent flirtatious teases. Regina didn't mind it though it would soon come to be inappropriate when it seem they were forming more into a mother/daughter relationship as time passed. Well...at least Regina thought of it that way especially after the feelings she had seeing the conversation between Dawn and that boy. Speaking of which...

"Who was that you were talking to earlier?" Dawn seemed confused. _Had she already forgotten about him? Maybe he was nothing to worry about if she hadn't even given him a second thought._ Regina thought. She didn't even feel bad about it. Dawn lived in her house, she had a right to be protective as a responsible guardian. "I was on my way to meet you at Dr. Hopper's office when I saw you talking to someone outside."

"Oh, right. His name was Devin. We ran...well smacked into each other. _Literally_."

"Are you alright? You didn't say anything about that." Regina was ready to check her over for any more cuts than what was there this morning. She didn't see them run into each other.

"I'm fine. It was nothing major." Dawn shrugged watching Pongo come back with the Frisbee yet again. This time, however, he dropped it before he made his way over to them and swiftly swiped the remaining pieces of Dawn's sandwich from her hand. He took off in a dash. Not even eating it, just running with it. Dawn didn't really think about why but she chased after him around the open space leaving Regina laughing at the both of them. For a good two minutes Dawn chased after the dog around trees, bushes, picnic tables, and other residents walking the path never leaving Regina's sight. She enjoyed the show. Seeing Dawn's stamina was much improved made her grin. She was impressed the teen kept up for so long until she gave up and came back to sit.

"Quite the workout you got there," Regina snorted as Dawn sat down next to her clearly out of breath and a little fatigued. She still found it very amusing but she looked out for Dawn's health first. Using her magic, she conjured up a water bottle and handed it to the teen. She eagerly drank until it was almost empty. Regina raised her hand for another but Dawn stopped her and assured that she was fine. "You know I had another half I didn't want. You didn't have to pursue him."

"No I'm okay. It was just a spur of the moment. Instinct. Like I had done it before."

"Really? That's interesting. You know why?" Dawn started to shake her head before suddenly grabbing the edge of the bench and clamping down tight. She shut her eyes to keep away from the pain. Some memories were harder than others to revive. They were more painful too. Regina had experienced this with her before and did her best to comfort her while she went through it. She grabbed Dawn's shoulder and pushed her back to the bench and rubbed circles on her shoulder blades. She hated feeling useless when this happened, but she had to just wait.

* * *

_It was cold. Freezing actually. It was November and it was snowing. This time Dawn remembered where she was. Chicago. She was eight years old and alone. She had just ran away again. Her foster parents, the Jones', he just taken out their drunken anger on her. The beating wasn't as bad as it usually was but still Dawn just didn't want to be there anymore._

_The park was always empty so that's where she hid most times and they never found her there. That was if they even bothered looking. For days at a time she would go missing and they wouldn't really care about it. They already didn't care enough to make sure she ate and had enough clothes. And because of that a little girl not old enough to fend for herself was out in the cold snow with no coat and no shoes and an empty stomach. She was forced to be a thief sometimes._

_After a narrow attempt at stealing from a closing deli Dawn was in possession of a small assortment of meats. Some of which she wasn't aware weren't cooked fully or at all. That didn't matter to the eight year old though. She had been starved for last three days. And what made it even worse was that not even an hour from that very moment it would be Thanksgiving and Dawn would be alone and hungry if the meat didn't last long enough. Unfortunately that wouldn't be an issue at all to ration. As she sat in the tunnel of the playground, she moved to take a bite when a dog appeared before her and took what little she had and dashed away. The child spent most of her day crying and wanting her parents who she was sure didn't exist; didn't want her. Tonight she chased it._

_Through the snow freezing concrete Dawn chased the dog. Alleys and sidewalks she ran. She didn't pay mind to the cold cutting in the soles of her feet. The hunger mattered more to her. She was determined to get the animal because as far as she knew that was her only chance to have food. She had to get to him and she would that was until she passed a back way and collided with someone. Dawn fell backwards onto her hands, with her palms being dug into with frostbite. She didn't look up and only clutched her aching hands to her chest._

_"Hey..." She looked up to a girl, years older than her. "There you are." Dawn looked up at her and slowly reached up to her. She was picked up and rested her head against the warm shoulder under her cheek. Her arms wrapped tightly around the girl's neck as gentle circles were rubbed against her back. "I've been looking all over for you munchkin. You gotta get home now its Thanksgiving."_

_"No," the child whimpered, nuzzling closer into the warm body embracing her. "Please don't make me go back. I wanna stay with you."_

_"Munchkin. I can't-"_

_"Please."_

_"No...don't cry. Munchkin don't cry," the girl soothed feeling the too small body shivering and trembling against her. She didn't for a second over look all the things wrong with this situation. The eight year old was too thin for her age. She didn't have any over wear on to protect her from this frigid weather. The small ridges lining her back in all angles were easily felt under the thin T-shirt she wore. The girl couldn't leave the child she considered her little sister in the hands of whoever let her get to this condition. "Okay, sweetie. You can spend the night with me. We have to talk about this tomorrow though."_

_"Okay."_

_"Alright let's get you out of this weather."_

_"Maddy?"_

_"Yes, munchkin."_

_"I'm hungry."_

_"I know, kid." She sighed and took her beanie off to put on Dawn's head as she held her tight. "Just waiting for the day I won't find you like this again."_

Dawn gasped abruptly as she came out of her memory. She was panicked and unaware of where she was. She was about to scrabble when Regina touched her. The teen jumped. "It's alright, dear. It's over. You're here." Dawn nodded trying to catch her breath. She looked to the concerned mayor and then quickly turned away. She stood up and Regina followed.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked touching her forearm. Dawn pulled away causing Regina to frown.

"I have to go," Dawn said suddenly and took off. Regina looked after her retreating form decided not to follow. She needed some air. Alone. The mayor sat back down the bench and was met with Pongo sitting in front of her. She thought it was ridiculous but it looked as if he was disappointed that Dawn had left. She knew there was no way she was going to get him back to Archie without conflict. Pongo laid down and kept the silence.

"Just you and me then," she said looking at the moping Dalmatian.

"Regina!" The mayor heard. She turned and met blonde hair and a gray leather jacket walking towards her. She was conflicted though. What just happened with Dawn was still on her mind but she was happy to see the Sheriff. Emma noticed the not too pleasant look on Regina's face and stopped moving. Then Regina smiled at her and motioned for her to come over. It was still unusual to see it but she loved see it in it's rare moments, though it only intensified the resemblance between her and Talia. As she walked up Regina stood to meet her, she tried to hold in tears at her thought, though she was sure that they were all on her mother's shoulder. "Fancy meeting you here, Your Majesty." Regina chuckled.

"Good afternoon to you too. Are you on your lunch break?"

"You could say that," Emma said suggesting technically she was supposed to be working still.

"Well, since you're here. Join me," Regina said sitting back in her spot and Emma sat down next to her. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Emma?"

"Oh it's a pleasure to see me now? What is it? I stopped wearing my red jacket as much? Finally falling for my city girl charms?" Emma teased nudging Regina in the side. Regina took these opportunities when the blonde was joking around to choke her up.

"Maybe a little of both. You are the only city girl I've met."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"No, I heard something but I'm sure what you said and what I heard are completely different things."

"No they're not. Anyway, what brings you here Sheriff?"

"What? That's it? No. No. We're talking about this," Emma demanded turning to face the brunette.

"Talking about what?" Regina hid her amusement from the blonde's frustration.

"This. You. You're being weird...you're flirting!" Emma exclaimed turning pink in the process. "And don't try to deny it!"

"Alright. I'm flirting." Regina said bluntly. Emma's eyes widened. Regina turned to look at her and saw the stunned look on her face. She almost looked like she was going to be sick. "What?"

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what Emma?" Regina said somewhat harshly, purposely sounding playfully exasperated.

"You're being passive...submissive. You've been just agreeing to things and apologizing and being overly nice to me."

"Let me stop you right there, Miss Swan. I am never submissive or passive. Keep that in mind for the future." Emma leaned back on the bench and sighed heavily. She had no clue what was going on. Or what she was supposed to do with...life at this point. Regina rolled her eyes just watching her.

"What is even happening right now?"

"Well..." Regina started standing up from the bench and grabbing the leash. She beckoned for Pongo and he surprisingly complied without resistance and let the leash be clipped onto his collar. "Maybe you should go back to work. Have lunch. Think things over a little. I'll see you later." She started to walk away looking down at Pongo, "Let's go find Dawn, shall we?" His ears perked up at the sound of her name and she smiled at him. She looked back to Emma and said over her shoulder, "Go to work and have some lunch Sheriff. Things will be much clearer, I promise you. Thanks for throwing my lunch away."

"I..." Emma tried to get something out of her mouth but nothing happened as she looked to the take out bag on the bench beside her. She just sighed.

_This woman is going to kill me_ she thought.

* * *

Dawn laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling like she had been for a while. She went walking for an hour or so after she left Regina and Pongo at the park and then came here. She was finding that the longer she stared the more it looked as if the ceiling pattern was moving and turning. She always used to do it and think she was crazy when it looked like was moving. Maybe she was crazy, but that's not what she was really thinking about. She was thinking about the memory about the skateboard and then about chasing a dog. _Who was Maddy?_ Most people she had seen in her dreams and memories weren't nice people. Ever. But this girl gave off a different vibe. Caring. Nurturing. Like Regina. She wanted to remember who she was so badly. That person could give her answers.

She sat up and went into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a notebook. She flipped to a blank page and uncapped her pen. For a minute she closed her eyes so she could try to picture the girl perfectly. Hardened yet soft hazel eyes. Her nose had a touch of pink on the tip from the cold. High cheekbones. A stud nose ring. And a near perfect smile that was evidently never used much. Brown hair with blonde highlights. That was all she got that she could write down. Everything else she couldn't really put into words. Dawn wrote it all down and then wrote down the only name she knew. Maddy. It probably was short for something:

_Madeline_

_Magdalena_

_Madison_

_Madison_, she thought again laying back on her bed. It sounded familiar. It flowed better. But then again they all did. She just needed a last name. Then she wanted to know who she was. She wanted to know what was happening that night she remembered. What happened afterwards? Why did it feel like that wasn't the last time she was starving? If she cared so much from the looks of that memory, why didn't she keep her? Help her? Dawn's feelings slowly started to change. At first she was relieved to know that someone was looking out for her but now? It wasn't enough apparently if she still found herself a complete mess, worse off than she probably was in all her foster homes combined, on Mayor Regina Mills of Storybrooke, Maine's doorstep. Obviously whatever happened after did nothing to make it better. So, now she was bordering on furious. Before she could get too into that rage there was a knock at her door. She tilted her head backwards to see who was there. Henry.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled.

"Morosely contemplating the meaning of life," she answered in a mumbled even though Henry heard her anyway.

"What does that mean?" He asked with his nose crinkled.

"Thinking intensely," she replied rubbing her face with her hands.

"Oh, mom give you homework again?"

"No, thank god," she said sitting up and turning to rest against the headboard. "I hate homework."

"Me, too. It sucks." Henry came inside and sat on the edge across from her. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure...I think."

"Can you help me with my art project?" Dawn scrunched up her nose.

"Henry, I don't know anything about art." Then he frowned and looked over his shoulder to the wall. There were several pictures tacked to the wall near the closet. He remembered after one night of Dawn having nightmares, he poked his head out of his room to see his mother walking into her room with a big sketchbook. It was puzzling. He was sure only a few minutes before they had all been asleep and there was no way they were having drawing lessons. She came out soon after and disappeared into her own room. After that every time he came into Dawn's room there was another picture on the wall. Cruel sketches, but still really good. Then he pointed to them to get Dawn's attention, "But what about those?"

"I don't remember doing them. It just happens. I don't know what they are or what they mean."

"Have you showed them to mom? Maybe she can help."

"Maybe later." Dawn shrugged. "I'll see if I can help with your project."

"Okay. I'll hold you to that though." Dawn raised her eyebrow as she watched him get up and walk to the door. "Mom said dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks, kid."

"You're welcome," he said cheerfully walking off to his room. Dawn looked over to the guitar she had lying on her bed next to her. She frowned at it, "Can I even play you?" She got up and sat the guitar in the corner and decided to go downstairs. She had no idea Regina was even here. It had been so quiet all day. She didn't even hear the door open or close. Either way she still headed down planning to apologize. Regina was being so nice and she kept messing it up. If it wasn't for the fact that Regina promised she would never be kicked out, she surely thought she would've been long gone by now. With soft steps down the stairs and a quietly padding into the kitchen to see the older woman with her back to her going through the cabinet. Dawn lightly rapped her knuckles against the door. Regina didn't turn around but acknowledged her presence, "Oh, you're home?"

"Yeah, I got here a few hours ago," Dawn answered shyly slipping her hands into her back pockets.

"Really? You've been awfully quiet up there, then. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just deep in thought." Dawn was about to apologize but then couldn't really come out with it. So, she stalled. "Need some help?"

"Always in the market for a sous chef." Regina said turning around. Dawn glanced down at her feet until she sensed something coming her way. She looked up to see an apron coming her way and caught it. She tied it around her waist and went to wash her hands at the sink. "Sorry, I don't have a hat for you. I don't usually get too much assistance in the kitchen."

"It's okay. What are we making?"

"I'm trying something new tonight. Stir fry."

"Cool. What am I doing?"

"Slicing and mincing." Dawn frowned, "What is mincing?"

"I'll show you," Regina said pulling out several ingredients. They released so many interesting aromas Dawn couldn't help but walk over and look for herself. She picked up things and caught a whiff of them. Pleasant expressions came over her face at the smell of some as well as a scrunched up nose which amused Regina as she pulled out other things. Dawn stopped picking at things and watched the older woman place the cutting board on the island counter, garlic cloves, and a really sharp knife. She turned to the teen and held up the knife, "I'm trusting you with this, dear. This is my best kitchen knife and also my sharpest so please try not to lose any fingers. I'd feel terrible," Regina said softly. She handed the teen the tool and moved so she could step up to the counter.

"No promises," Dawn mumbled. She positioned the knife and the garlic to begin until she noticed the mayor was watching her. The pressure seeped onto her. She didn't want to mess up or lose any fingers. She moved to start her first cut and then stopped, putting the knife down gently and turning to Regina, "Can we talk?"

She received a confused nod, "But can we talk and cook at the same time?"

"Okay," Dawn agreed picking the knife up again and bringing it down on the clove. Regina nodded her approval of the thin slice and signaled for her to continue. She continued with her own task of heating the skillet, "Go ahead."

"I'm sorry for running earlier. Seems to be a theme in my life and I was overwhelmed so I just...just took off. I shouldn't have done that." She brought the knife down a few more times trying to keep her consistency. "Leaving you with Pongo and then well...leaving you in general, I was supposed to be having lunch with you and watching Pongo but I just left. He was my responsibility and you shouldn't have had to take him back to Archie. I'm really sorry-" She was stopped by Regina's hand caressing her cheek and a soft smile.

"My dear, you have nothing to apologize for. These memories you're getting back aren't easy to bounce back from like they don't affect you. They do affect you and I understand that. Don't apologize for needing a moment to yourself."

"You're not mad?" Dawn asked.

"No. Though, I was worried where you went. I won't bother you if you tell me where you go. If you need some time alone, my mausoleum is always open for you. Besides, Pongo and I had a wonderful time bonding over gossiping about you. He told all your dirty secrets," she said letting go of Dawn's face and earned a chuckle. Dawn turned back to the second clove again. Regina watched her and she had been doing well on her first try but wasn't getting it so well this time. To help get the consistency back she stood behind her and place her hands on the teen's hands and guided them into a proper cut a few times. "We need thin slices like you did before. Your hands are too tense. Just relax."

"What kind of stir fry is this?" Dawn asked letting the older brunette lend a hand before letting go. She kept going on her own getting back to her technique from before.

"I was going for either chicken or beef. What are you in the mood for?" Regina asked hovering over the two different meats on the counter by the sink.

"Uh...food?"

"Chicken it is, then." Dawn nodded, really not caring if the choices had been between lamb and steak. Whatever Regina liked she was fine with.

After a while in silence Regina noticed the sounds of the knife hitting the cutting board change. It started off hesitant since Dawn was learning as she went along but then it became more precise and sounded nothing like when she did the cutting herself. She turned around and had enough space to see that Dawn was rapidly slicing the scallions she placed over there moments before and it made her cringe at the speed, fearing the teen might lose a finger if she didn't slow down. But she didn't say anything because of what she was seeing. The teen's movements were similar to those of a chef she'd seen on the cooking channel. Elegance and swift. Regina needed a clear view and moved behind the young brunette to see exactly what she heard.

"Where did you learn that?" Regina inquired watching Dawn finish off the last of the stalk. "That was wonderful."

"I wish I had an answer for you," Dawn said setting the knife down on the counter and looked over to the mayor. "...but I don't. Like always."

"I don't blame you for not having all the answers. I don't have all the answers either. You just seem really skilled." Regina came over for the chopped garlic and purposely tried to avoid the teen eyeing the side of her face like she didn't believe it was that easy to drop. So she changed the subject, "So this...Devin, was it? What did he want?"

"Nothing." Dawn hopped up on the counter to sit. Regina stopped whatever was inside her that wanted to tell her to get down and just left her alone.

"Just nothing?"

"Yeah. I don't know...I don't even know him."

"Would you..." The questioned burned her throat just thinking about it. The feeling of jealousy was creeping up on her again. _He's just a boy_ she told herself again and then finished her question, "Would you like to know him?" Dawn raised an eyebrow at her and a smirk crept on her face. Regina looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing...maybe. He seemed okay."

"What were his intentions?"

"Not anything I'm aware of. We just talked about his rainbow skateboard and leather jacket. I didn't get a chance to uncover his nefarious plans. I'll do that next time."

"Next time?" Regina questioned pointedly, stopping her cutting.

"It's a small town."

"Right." Regina nodded slowly going back to her task.

"I can take care of myself, you know? I have magic."

"That I'm teaching you," Regina interjected beginning to put the dish together in the skillet.

"And you're a great teacher, except for that one time when you dropped me over a cliff..."

"That was an accident. It worked with Emma," Regina defended. Dawn rolled her eyes lightheartedly. "Besides, I should be aware of a boy's intentions before you run off with him."

"Run off? Are you kidding me? Not all teenage girls want to run off into the sunset with the first attractive guy they meet. This isn't some cheesy romance movie. You have to do the whole first through sixteenth date and the meet the parents thing. Maybe shacking up, if that's your thing and then sit down and talk about running off into the sunset."

"Meet the parents?"

"Yeah, bring your boyfriend home for dinner. Let him get scolded and threatened with a weapon." Regina's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Eventually he gets approval. But there's no way anyone will make it passed you. So, my love life is doomed." Dawn smirked at the mayor and got an arched eyebrow in return.

"So, figuratively speaking, if you were to get a boyfriend and you needed approval..." Regina trailed off not really sure she should finish. She wasn't Dawn's mother and so there wasn't much reason for her to dictate who she could and couldn't date or if it was acceptable to bring home her teenage romance to be glared at through dinner. She wanted to be able to do that but at the same time it didn't feel like it was her place to just step in as her mother all of a sudden. That could drive Dawn away completely and permanently. Her doubts were put on hold when Dawn cleared her throat to get her attention, "You were saying? Figuratively speaking..."

"You would bring him here?"

Dawn nodded.

"To meet me?"

She nodded again, "Mama Bear mode." Regina snapped her head to the younger brunette and her eyes widened. Dawn chuckled again, "Yeah, I heard." She hopped off the counter and pulled of the apron telling the stunned woman she would be back in a minute.

* * *

_Dawn._

The teen woke up from the couch to her phone vibrating on the coffee table. She accidentally slammed her hand on the table and winced at the welling pain and her hand instantly cramped up. She turned on her back and used the other hand to read the message. She struggled to reply with the sleep still in her eyes and only one hand: **yeah**

_Could you let Miss Swan in please?_

She closed one eye to read it without the blur in her vision.

**K**

_Thank you sweetheart_

Dawn got up from the couch and walked to the door still trying to wake up. She had no idea what time it was and she missed the doorknob three times before getting a hold of it. Then when she pulled she realized the door was still locked. Slowly the locks came undone and the door swung up to Emma's surprise as she was ramming towards the door. She looked taken aback by the door opening before she made it all the way there and seeing Dawn sleepily stumble back into the house. The blonde walked inside and closed the door behind her to follow the brunette.

"Hey, Dawn. Where is the boss lady?" Emma asked. All she got was a point to somewhere deeper into the mansion and then Dawn collapsed back into the cushions fast asleep. "Thanks." She got a grunt in reply and then she moved in the direction of the study and stopped when she saw Regina sitting at her desk working. She knocked, "Hey."

"Hello."

"You know the kid is knocked out on the couch with the TV on HBO."

"I'm aware. She didn't get any sleep last night. I cancelled her appointment with Dr. Hopper today."

"Looks exhausted."

"Indeed she is," Regina sighed taking off her glasses. She motioned for Emma to take a seat and she moved to get them both a drink. Emma was probably going to want it if they were going to have the conversation she thought they were about to have. She handed her the glass of scotch and sat down next to her.

"Is she okay?" Emma asked looking down into the amber liquid.

"The nightmares are getting worse."

"Her memories?"

"No not those dreams. They're strictly nightmares now. Although they could be memories, I just really hope they aren't."

"What have you been doing about them?" Emma took a slip from the glass and ignored the burning sensation going down her throat. Regina leaned back and sighed before drinking her own, "Same thing I've always been doing. That she doesn't remember." Emma looked over to her and saw her eyes become distant.

_Regina had finished cutting of all the lights on the first floor and headed up the stairs. She had decided to forget the nightcap this time and just go to bed. She checked in on a sleeping Henry. He was all over his bed. An arm and a leg hanging over the side and his hair hanging in his face, which had to be cut sometime soon. She smiled at his sleeping form and then moved on to her own room to prepare for bed knowing for the fourth time this week she wasn't going to wake up in her own bed, but in Dawn's. It didn't happen every night but she just felt it in her on the night she knew it would be necessary._

_After quickly getting changed and tending to her usual bathroom routine she made her way down the hall with one of her own pillows. Dawn was always asleep by the time Regina came upstairs every night so she never felt the bed dip slightly as the former queen took her place on her side and read a book or finished a cross word for an hour. The child was also oblivious first thing in the morning. She always woke up with sleep still taking over her eyes and too tired to really open them for the first five minutes in her waking state. So some nights Regina magicked them both to her room. Around an hour or two after midnight, Regina tried not to be totally asleep for that was when it happened. The slight thrashing or the unruly tossing and turning started. Then she would turn on her back. Fist clenching and toe curling. The tremors. The nightmares started and they could've been memories but Regina hoped that wasn't true, especially from the mumbling and pleading she would hear. She would've asked but Dawn never remembered much of her dreams anymore when they were this severe._

_No words. No overpowering. She just pulled the girl into her arms as she began to cry in her sleep but her shaking ceasing. Dawn felt safe this way. Although she had no idea it was real. No idea it was actually Regina and not her unidentified mother who, in her waking state, was dead for all she knew. That's who she called out for though. Thinking the safe arms were those of her mother protecting her from whatever nightmarish monster was hurting her. It was all better when she was in those arms. Somewhere in the back of her mind in her dream state she knew it was Regina but when she awoke the next morning and opened her eyes, she had no memory of the nightmare, the feeling of being scared, or Regina being there to comfort and rock her back into a pleasant dream._

_"Regina..."_

"Regina," Emma called shaking the older woman out of her trance. The brunette blinked a few times before she fully came back. "You okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine. I'd like us to change the subject now."

"Yeah, no. Okay. So, I got this to-go coffee cup the other day and it said 'will you go on a date with me?' on the side and I wanted to know if..." Regina intentionally furrowed her brow to tease the woman. Flustering Emma was a great stress reliever and it took her mind off of things. Emma started turning a new shade of pink on her cheeks and neck and turned away from the mayor. She was embarrassed to ask. She knew the answer to her own question. _Regina would never ask me out_ she thought. _She only wants to be friends._

"Are you going to finish your thought?" Regina asked leaning a bit closer. It was hard not to grin at how nervous Emma was becoming.

"Yeah. I...did you..."

"Emma?"

"Yeah," the blonde answered looking up at the brunette. Regina took the empty tumbler from her hand and sat both of their glasses down on the side table behind her. Emma looked confused. Regina paid her contorted look no mind and pulled her up from the couch and led her out of the study. Unlike the other times Regina had a hold on her forearm it was light. Regina led her all the way to the front door and opened it.

"Wait, Regina..." Emma tried to say as she was pushed towards the other side of the door. She found herself standing on the porch now red with embarrassment because she was feeling severely rejected. "I wasn't trying to mess up our friendship. I just-"

"Shhh," Regina demanded pressing her finger to Emma's lips and then leaned in close to her. Their cheeks brushed and Emma felt tingles all over her body especially between her thighs. The whisper made it even worse, "I'll see you next Friday. Pick you up at 8."

"Uh..."

"Go back to work Sheriff," Regina said planting a chaste kiss on her cheek and closing the door. Emma stood there in shock and Regina turned and pressed her back to the door. Emma was sure if she moved even a little bit her insides would explode into oblivion but she did anyway. She turned and started to walk back to her car. Regina went for her phone and sent a text when the Sheriff disappeared in her car.

_Checkmate_

Ruby was standing at the diner counter when her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and saw the phone call she was getting and the text she just got. She checked the message and couldn't resist a giant grin going from ear to ear overtaking her face and texted back: **You did it?! Omg you did! **But then she remembered the phone call and sent another text: **Don't go anywhere I'm have to take a call...you did it! **Regina grinned down at the text from Ruby. The younger brunette put her back to the counter and called the number back.

"Hello?"

"Ruby. I...I don't know what to say. It's just..." Emma sounded nervous and flustered and overwhelmed.

"Em, calm down."

"She asked me out."

"Who?" Ruby asked grinning still because she already knew the answer to that question.

"Regina. She asked me out and she...she..."

"She what?!" Ruby nearly shouted becoming seriously impatient with the blonde.

"She kissed me," Emma said softly. Ruby could hear the lovesick puppy voice in her words. She had to stop herself from awing over the phone. It was happening and she was excited. And so ready to be the maid of honor.

"She kissed me," Emma repeated.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry. Don't know how this happened but it just did. And for those of you who just love Dawn's new boy toy (kidding) Devin, here you go.**

**All mistakes are mine or my beta. Thank her for not so terribly long chapters.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a long weekend. A longer weekend than anyone had planned on having. This was supposed to be the weekend that Regina and Dawn could bond a little more. They were close but Dawn didn't speak much about anything personal. She hid it from the mayor on purpose for the simple yet trivial fact that she didn't want Regina to think of her as more of a defective human being than she already did. That revelation had Archie really itching to tell Regina to ease the child's unnecessary fears but he restrained himself and stayed professional. For strange reasons it took everything in his power not to blurt it out to Regina when he saw the mayor at the diner one morning. In the end Regina and Dawn had to work out these things amongst themselves and Archie was doing everything legally possible to get them to a more trusting and honest point in their relationship. Which is why the idea of going to the stables was highly encouraged by the ginger.

"I couldn't have thought of something better for you two. Tell me how it goes," he had said to Regina when they ran into each other on the sidewalk.

"I'm glad you agree. She'll have no choice but to come now," Regina responded to him in relief.

"Now remember not to push too hard. If there is something she doesn't want to do even after gentle persuasion, don't make her do it."

Regina kept that in mind the entire drive there and she kept a hand on Dawn's shaking thigh. The teen was nervous from the start as she changed clothes a million times with Regina watching her with her arms folded and casually leaning on the door frame, very amused at her unrest. The mayor reminded her that it wasn't an actual date like Dawn joked when she first suggested it. She received a playful eye roll and the girl proceeded to change to delay the trip to the stables. That led to Regina stepping in and forcing the shirt Dawn was about to strip off back onto her body and pushing the new boots she brought her into her arms and pushed her out the door while calling Henry to hurry up. This was kind of a system Regina had with the two kids in her house. Every day she was calling one of them to get down stairs all while pushing another out the door for some reason. This one time the reluctance was understandable.

Their planned visit to the stables started off with a few people staring at the casually dressed mayor in white jeans, a dark wash denim button up, and black boots. Dawn even got a few 'thank yous' for loosening up Mayor Mills; Regina rolled her eyes at every single one of them. Then it continued on from "new and surprising" to "shaky" as Regina was just as hesitant as Dawn was to be there but she relaxed after noticing how horrified the teen looked. As Emma had been saying every chance she got, "Mama Bear mode always wins" kicked immediately.

"_Everything will be fine. We're doing this together_," is what she said to assure her several times. There was a lot of coaxing and some slight prodding. Then eventually there was some confessing and storytelling. It was enough to get Dawn to at least pet the horse and after a while Henry, Regina, and Dawn were slowly riding down the trail in the early evening when the sky turned a beautiful shade of orange. It was calming and Regina was glad she finally got to do this with both Henry and Dawn. They were two of the most important people to her, including few others. Which is why when an unknown source startled Dawn's horse, she took off after the galloping horse leaving Henry looking seriously concerned. Regina caught up to the horse after a whole ten minutes only to find the black mare without its rider. Henry was the one to find Dawn sitting, stunned on a fallen tree severely shaken up and covered in dirt, ravaged with cuts, and her clothes tattered.

When Regina got to them both she sighed in relief and hugged the teen. She didn't get one in return, mostly because Dawn was trembling and not presently aware of her surroundings, and because she never really returned hugs. Regina easily got Dawn onto her horse and settled behind her. The teen leaned her head against Regina's chest making her exhaustion evident. They headed back to the stables with Henry in tow on his horse in silence. On their way back, Dawn finally spoke but in a tired whisper, "_I don't want to do this again_." Regina agreed to her wish sadly but still planned to get her back out here again one day. She actually had a good time. The trio found themselves back at the mansion soon after that and after checking Dawn's cuts, showering, and dinner, everything quieted down.

That's how Regina got to standing in the doorway of Henry's room with a small smile on her face. He was in a deep sleep with a leg and an arm hanging off the bed. She wondered if he had gotten that from his blonde mother. Emma probably slept like that too. She could imagine so and her smile got a little wider. She focused back onto her son and looked him over again. His hair feathered his face as a light snore pushed air through brown strands grazing his forehead. _I need to get him a haircut_, she thought as she closed the door. Like usual she went to her room and grabbed her pillow.

It felt like one of those nights especially after hearing Dawn's story of how she was shoved into a horse's stall and nearly killed from being locked inside with the untamed stallion. The family she was with at the time didn't bother to look for her and left without her. _Purposely_. The owner found her hours later, near midnight, curled up in a corner scared and bleeding. Dawn stayed in his care along with his wife and son for almost a week and a half. The teen smiled when she said that may have been the best week of her life. She played with their two dogs in the fields and chased around sheep. The couple said out loud to her she was the cutest thing they'd ever seen when she walked by them holding a chick gently in her hands with several others following behind her. In a week's time the family fell in love with the child but also in a week's time her social worker finally decided to look for her. The couple wanted to keep her so they tried to but somehow the home, the ranch, and the public stables they owned, suspiciously and suddenly was no place for a child. Dawn was taken away to another group home but not before the couple's son, Michael, promised her that they wouldn't stop trying to get her back and that they loved her. Their promise wasn't enough for Regina but at least, if only for a moment, Dawn had been happy. It was still another story to make Regina's anger bubble over at whoever hurt a small child with no remorse and took her away from a place that made her happy. Although, for moment Regina thought without all of that she wouldn't have gotten to know Dawn and she felt so guilty for that thought. But it made her sad to think she wouldn't have met this amazing girl if not for the wrong done to her.

Lost in thought, she walked inside to find something she didn't expect. Usually Dawn was the first person to go to bed. Recently she admitted sometimes she did it just so she could be in Regina's company early in the morning before Henry woke up and it was time to really start the day. The little things the girl did made Regina wonder who could bring harm to someone so generous and selfless now who was bound to have been ten times as kindhearted as a young girl. For example, Dawn willingly removed some of her piercings that made her look harsher and older just for Regina even though she didn't ask. Regina found Dawn stretched semi-diagonally across one of her pillows, one arm tucked behind her head with her cheek pressed into her forearm and the other slung across the other pillows, and both feet hanging off the side of the bed...because she still had her shoes on. In fact she had on everything she was wearing during dinner. After showering she put on fresh clothes and now she was still wearing them. Regina dropped her pillow at the edge of the bed and walked over to the other side. Before she even thought about doing anything, she stopped and looked at Dawn like she did with Henry. She committed everything to memory even the bad things, like the scars. Dawn had a little snore that sounded more like just air than anything else. She had long strands of hair hanging in her face and the leather cuff bracelet Regina offered to buy her one day never came off her wrist and was tucked behind her head always for safe keeping. The teen even took the time to make sure her shoes didn't mess up her sheets. Though Regina would never say to Dawn she grinned at how...adorable the girl was. In her sleep that is. She was becoming a beautiful young woman, yes. But she had her moments of almost just as much cuteness as Henry could have from time to time.

"You'll never see it, but you're absolutely darling when you sleep, my dear," Regina said aloud as she removed the sneakers from Dawn's feet. As she did, she continued to look over at the calm, soft face pulling at her heart strings. During the day, even when she's happy, Dawn always had a cautious crease in her brow that you had to really look to see. When she slept it disappeared and she could be mistaken for a much younger kid. For some reason most things Dawn did made Regina smile and evoke feelings she only ever had for Henry. She was a parent. A mother. And along with the natural instinct to protect Dawn something else appeared. Something else that she had felt was there since the first day at the hospital. The gears started turning quickly in her head as she tossed the sneakers into the open closet and used her magic to put Dawn in some more comfortable sleep ware. Or at least the teen's idea of sleep ware, which was on most occasions boxers and a t-shirt or just a t-shirt. She tucked her in and unconsciously leaned down over the girl and placed a kiss on her forehead, earning her a satisfied hum as Dawn adjusted herself in her sleep. Another smile crept on her face and the gears in her head ceased to move. She had found it. That feeling. The urge.

Love.

It had been a scary thing for too long in her life. Her mother telling her that love is weakness. Regina had believed that for so long even after Henry. Love wasn't freely given especially by Regina Mills. Scared to lose the things she loved most, she pushed them all away. Except for Henry and even then she still lost him. There was always a "but", though. Once she had lost Henry but he willingly comes home and says I love you several times a day. Then there was Daniel. He was gone but then came Robin. When he was gone, only because the lion tattoo suggested it, she could never have her happy end. But then a certain blonde with a red leather jacket and a yellow death trap stole her heart and had for some time before Regina was even aware. She hated it at first but eventually accepted it. The fear of losing that too was always there until she realized no matter how hard she tried, there was no way to get rid of Emma Swan and she wanted her. Love hurt but it was also the best feeling in the world when it was just right.

Emma was just right.

Henry was just right.

Regina felt that way in that moment; the best thing in the world. Dawn was just right. She loved Dawn and had ever since their eyes first met. That was the only explanation for the strong feeling she would get. This girl wasn't her daughter but she loved her like one and always would. _That_ she promised. So, she leaned down again pressed another kiss onto the teen's face. Right on the cheek and said, "Goodnight Dawn." And she grabbed her pillow and slipped into bed with the young brunette, ready for the nightmares surely to happen tonight but now she felt more confident, even if Dawn didn't ever remember what Regina did for her during the night.

That didn't happen that night though. She hadn't noticed until five something in the morning when she got up that she wasn't woken up in the night by thrashing or crying. Instead she was woken up in the morning like she usually was although this time when she opened her eyes, she immediately felt the body cuddled up against her back. She turned her head over her shoulder to glance behind her to find Dawn huddled close to her. Her face was nuzzled between her shoulder blades and her knees were comfortably grazing her lower back. She wanted nothing more to stay in bed now but she still had to get up. It was Monday.

* * *

Regina walked into her office for the fourth time knowing damn well her lunch break started minutes ago. She should've took it but there were a lot of things she should've done. She stalked in anyway abruptly stopping at the unfamiliar scent lingering in her office. The brunette breathed in deeply and actually loved the smell. It was so foreign to her but food no doubt. She had to have some. She turned her head toward the couch to her left to a figure relaxed all in her space. She cleared her throat. The head of brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail whipped around. At that Regina shook her head at herself and sighed. It was Dawn and she was about ready to throw a fireball at the poor girl because she didn't know. Although, it was lost to her how she didn't see that. The teen was very distinctive even without all her piercings in. She did still have tattoos.

"Dawn," Regina said watching as the girl, who she claimed as one of her little Mills, sucked up a noodle that was hanging from her lips and swallowed painfully.

"Sorry," was what she got. Regina continued to her desk, dropping her purse next to her chair before sitting down. She waved off the apology, "No need to apologize. You're always welcome, dear."

"Thanks," Dawn said slowly, hinting that she was about to question something. "Aren't you supposed to be on break?"

"Very observant of you. Unlike the Sheriff...you wouldn't mind replacing Miss Swan would you? Surely you can do simple paperwork." Dawn grinned and playfully glared at the mayor. Regina continued on with the topic, "Well, I'm conflicted."

"How so?" Dawn asked turning to fully see the older brunette.

"I would like to go see Emma for lunch but we have a date Friday-" She cut herself off. She hadn't told Dawn about her and Emma or the possibility of pursuing something that could result in her and Emma. Regina felt like she was about to have to explain until she saw the devilish grin on Dawn's face. She eyed her suspiciously.

"I already know about you and blondie. I thought you guys were already together when we first met."

"I-"

"Took you long enough. Anyway, why does it matter? Go see her now," Dawn shrugged as if it was so obvious. Regina raised an eyebrow and frowned._ Teenager logic_, she thought. "You're making it harder than it needs to be. You're really bad at this."

"Says the one who can't remember going on a date," Regina jokingly quipped. The first time Regina let one like that slip she immediately was pleading for Dawn to accept her apology but Dawn found it funny. Depending on the topic the teen didn't mind a crack at her amnesia. She didn't mind it. If anything she wished sometimes she didn't need to remember.

"Well, I'll have you know I can imagine one just fine. I watch TV. You're the one who asked her out so why are you nervous?"

"I haven't done this in a while let alone with another woman."

"You have the advantage so you have nothing to worry about."

"What advantage?" Regina inquired going back to her paperwork. Dawn got up from the couch and moved to stand on the opposite side of the desk. She stared at Regina who was so submerged in her work she didn't notice. She mimicked Regina's earlier use of clearing her throat. Regina glanced up to a pair of beautiful green eyes studying her face. She squinted in confusion for a moment watching as Dawn's eyes examined every part of her face and then reached forward. Regina pulled back slightly but then let her reach to where she wanted. The young brunette slowly pulled off the glasses perched on the older woman's nose and sat them on the desk. Regina kind of frowned then, "What is it?"

"You're hot," Dawn said bluntly contrasting from her previous actions.

"Excuse me?'' Regina questioned seeming to be taken aback by it.

"That's your advantage. You're probably the most gorgeous woman in town if not in all of Maine and if you add your seductive smirks and some red lip stick Emma won't know what to do with herself...or you," Dawn said sitting on the corner edge of the mayor's desk. Only for her did Regina not request she get her butt off her desk in those exact words. She was also trying to hide the blush burning her cheeks from the compliment. "You're welcome."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"So, where are you going? Movies? Italian restaurant?" Dawn asked going back to the couch and picking up where she left off on her lunch which reminded Regina of her thoughts before this conversation. _What was that smell? _She looked at Dawn and saw another noodle being sucked up again. She didn't remember making pasta last night, so it wasn't leftovers from home.

"What are you eating?" she asked curiously. She witnessed a guilty look on the young face that turned her way.

"Lunch?" Dawn said sounding unsure.

"You didn't get that from Granny's, did you?"

"No," she snorted. "Although it would be great if they did have this."

"Where did-" Regina was interrupted by Emma coming through the door nervously. She has a root beer in one hand and a brown bag in the other. Her face is paler than usual and that makes Regina concerned. The brunette stands up from her chair in alarm. The blonde's expression falls away as she gets a whiff of the same thing Regina smelt. She turns to the teen and walks over to her completely ignoring the woman she came in for.

"What is that? Is that Chinese food?" Emma urged. Dawn nodded and the container was instantly snatched away from her. She took the chop sticks too and shoved a fair amount of noodles in her mouth. She was visibly pleased. She nearly moaned at the almost forgotten taste of Chinese. Without even finishing chewing she spoke, "I've been wanting Chinese food for months."

"That was my lunch," Dawn pouted. Emma reached in her back pocket and tossed her a twenty.

"I'm having cravings. Sorry," Emma mumbled with a mouth full food that was not hers. Regina was about ready to snap at the woman for taking her lunch but she remembered one day she caught Dawn swiping a handful of fries from the blonde's plate when she wasn't looking. She would let it pass as payback but next time she was scolding the both of them.

"Cravings?"

"I love Storybrooke but I'm deprived of this kind of stuff. You've been here long enough to understand."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Regina asked no longer allowing herself to be cut out of the conversation. Emma and Dawn turned to the mayor but Regina was looking at Dawn. Then Emma was looking at Dawn too and the teen looked between the women turning red in the face and pink spreading onto her ears.

"Kid, where'd you get this?" Emma asked.

"Some place called the Golden Palace," Dawn answered quickly and then turned to Regina questioning eyes, "You said I could drive my car, if I didn't get in any trouble. And I didn't get in any trouble."

"Yes but...," Regina said eyeing the container in Emma's hand. "Where in Storybrooke did you find this place?"

"Nowhere. I had to drive like two 10 miles outside of Storybrooke to get that," Dawn said mocking annoyance at the fact that Emma took only one container out of the three she had on the table in front of the couch. She pointed to the item in Emma's hand and gritted out, "It was expensive, too." She completely missed the stunned look on their faces at her first few words. When she did notice her, face turned bright red again as she looked from one woman to the other. They were both staring at each other like a big secret had been revealed. "Was I not supposed to leave town? I promise it was only 45 minutes...more or less."

Regina briskly walked over to the couch and leaned slightly in close to Dawn's face causing the girl to give into her urge to cower in her seat. Regina reached down to her and grabbed her arm gently, "How did you leave town, dear? Exactly?"

"I got in my car and drove across the town line. Why?"

"Because," Emma chimed in, "once you leave Storybrooke you can't come back."

"What?" Dawn questioned disbelief. "I came back just fine."

"You weren't met with any kind of resistance?" Regina asked. Dawn shook her head.

"Holy fuck." Emma said unconsciously earning a glare from Regina, "Miss Swan!"

"Sorry. Hey, the kid's already got a potty mouth. I'm not influencing."

"But you're encouraging." Regina turned to Dawn again trying to get to the bottom of this revelation. How was it possible? Maybe Dawn was even more special than Regina originally thought. "I need you to tell me everything you did up until you crossed the town line. In detail."

"Okay-"

"I found it!" Belle exclaimed bursting into the office with Hook and Ruby right behind her.

"Found what?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"A way to get the fairies out of the hat. It's an incantation...ceremony and...well I'll spare you the details. This should get them out. I just need you to enact it." Belle stepped closer to the mayor with no hesitation, flicking her wrist in the older brunette's direction. Regina took the paper slowly taking a quick glance at everyone in the room, including Dawn who was trying to push herself up enough on the couch to see. Regina resisted telling her to get her knees out of the cushions. She looked down at it with Emma coming next to her on the left to sneak a glance and Dawn on her right scrunching her nose up at what she could only describe as odd scribbles on the page. Emma sat the food in her hands down on the nearest table and came back over to stand next to Regina. "Well, so much for bringing you lunch. I'll make it up to you," she whispered to her.

"Just being my date on Friday is enough, my dear." Regina smirked and Emma returned it with a huge grin.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but we've got fairies trapped in a hat," Hook said motioning towards the door. Regina shot daggers at him and Emma had to ground her with a hand to the forearm.

"What are you even doing here?" Regina sneered.

"I am still Swan's...uh...sidekick, I guess." Emma rolled her eyes at them both. They only did this to spite each other sometimes but she knew Killian enjoyed messing with Regina. She hooked her arm around Regina's elbow to stop her from throwing anymore words.

"Well, how about we make today Free the Fairies Day Madame Mayor?" Emma questioned the brunette who was looking at the paper again.

"I guess that can be arranged," Regina replied with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Belle and party started to walk out with Emma hanging back to wait on Regina as she got her jacket. She was purposely taking forever though. Emma took the opportunity to get in another few bites of food earning herself an annoyed glare from Dawn. They made faces at each other until Regina caught them from the corner of her eye, "Stop it children."

"Hurry up Regina. We haven't had an adventure in a while. I'm excited," Emma whined bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Alright, fine. Let's get this over with."

"Can I go?" Dawn asked watching them walk passed her. Regina halted her steps. That wasn't a good idea in her mind. It could be dangerous and Dawn and Henry were to be nowhere near it. As much as she enjoyed her company, coming along for this was out of the question. Although in that moment she completely forgot how persuasive and deceiving the teen could be. She received heavy resistance when she said no. Emma went back to her lunch knowing this was going to turn into an argument. They always argued, mostly about Dawn's safety, but it was always lighthearted. No one was left upset afterwards. "But it sounds cool."

"Dawn, I don't think this is a good idea. I want you to be safe."

"I'll be fine. You're my magic teacher so obviously I'm more than capable."

"But-"

"And this would be one of those much needed learning experiences you were talking about yesterday. If it's boring then it could also be punishment."

"For?"

"For not actually listening to anything you said yesterday." Regina sighed and closed her eyes slowly. A teenager was a handful but she was still a better student than Emma. Her attention span was only slightly longer unfortunately.

"She's good Regina," Emma admitted sounding too impressed for the mayor's liking. She gave in though, "Alright. Get your jacket and come on." She huffed watching the teen happily remove herself from the couch and grab her jacket. She came up next to Regina at the door ready to go but had a shit eating grin on her face. Emma chuckled as Regina glared at her.

"Come on, Mills. We got fairies to save."

* * *

The set up proved to be a little complex and specific and the trek into the middle of the woods was no walk in the park. It could've been at least a little bit entertaining if Dawn could've actually done something. It would've been fun but Regina side lined her every time she tried to help with something. Regina insisted that this ceremony was one lesson where she needed to only watch and not touch anything. Emma used to enjoy those. Doing nothing. Dawn hated that. She couldn't even bother anyone. Ruby was exchanged for Snow on the way here and they weren't buddies. Emma, her favorite person to mess with, was too preoccupied with her pirate friend and her soon to be girlfriend. Belle attempted to reassure her but it didn't stick. This was most definitely punishment because boring was the only way to describe it. Not too long after that thought though things started to pick up.

They were all hovering around a rock with the sorcerer's hat sitting on top. Everyone was just staring at it for a moment before Belle handed Regina the Dark One's dagger. She gripped it tight. All this seemed a little more stressful to Regina than it seemed to Dawn. The intense look on her face and the nearly permanent crease in her brow never went away. Emma noticed it too. She looked up to Regina and asked, "You got it?"

"I got it." Regina gave them all a single curt nod. They all took several steps back making Dawn believe something might happen if they were too close. Her concern for Regina heightened and she came back up to her.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. You could get hurt." The older brunette smiled at the pronounced worry for her wellbeing.

"No, I'll be fine. I just want you to watch from a distance and we also have no clue how these fairies could be released. It could be a bit chaotic. Don't worry."

"She'll be okay, kid," Emma agreed putting an arm around her shoulder. Dawn nodded reluctantly. Emma leaned closer to Regina, "Could I...y'know..."

"I guess that would be alright," Regina said nodding. Emma grinned widely and placed a quick peck on the woman's cheek before shooing Dawn off next to the others with herself following. Belle and Snow were close together and Emma and Hook stood next to each other having a whispered conversation. Dawn was too busy examining Regina's every move to notice.

"Sidekick? Really?" Emma questioned.

"What?" Hook asked as if he was innocent.

"You really just love finding ways to piss her off don't you?"

"I was merely stating a fact, love. I am, in a way, your sidekick. You and Her Majesty over there are...co-heroes in case you haven't noticed."

"Shhh," Snow urged and they both looked toward Regina who looked about ready to start. Although her eyes were trained on Dawn. The teen was staring back with passionate unease for the mayor in her eyes. She looked ready to launch into action the moment something suspicious started to brew. Regina nodded to her softly and her shoulders seemed to relax but only slightly. Regina began the ceremony.

Everyone watched as the mayor grasped both ends of the dagger and slowly waved it around. She hid her own worry when she started to feel something off. Something dark. The magic was crackling around them with only the sound of it to let them know it. The darkness of the magic got stronger as Regina continued, placed it down on top for a moment and then touching the tip of the dagger to the edge. Her feet carried her backwards quickly ready for something bad to happen. Nothing happened for a moment. Regina turned the dagger over in her hand as if it would reveal some answers to her. She wouldn't need anything, though. After a pause yellow magic with enough force to knock back everyone shot from the hat. Regina only stumbled back a little but Belle, Snow, Emma, Hook, and Dawn were all thrown backwards.

The magic would have claimed all Regina's attention but seeing Dawn get thrown to a tree ripped it away. Emma and Hook were the first to get up and help the other two to their feet and then rushed to help the newly released fairies who were gathered around the rock. Regina did her best to stop her shaking hands at the dark magic that seemed to ram through her body and then leave. She tucked the dagger away in her jacket and hastened her step to get to Dawn who was still taking longer than normal to get up.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Regina asked taking a hold of her arm. She was on her feet in no time if not a little wobbly at first. Regina brushed her off and picked a leaf out of her ponytail. Dawn chuckled a little and shook her head lightly, "I'm okay but is it wrong to say that was really cool even though I could have a concussion?"

"You can say whatever you like, Dawn, but let's hope you don't have a concussion," Regina chuckled finding and picking out another stray leaf. They shared a smile even though Regina was annoyingly still checking Dawn for any and all injuries. At the same time Emma was helping Blue up from the ground. She was really shaken up, "Thank you," Blue stuttered, not really there. Emma didn't release her grip on her arm just in case her legs weren't all there too.

"You alright?" Emma asked.

"No...I'll live," Blue barely got out still trying to catch her breath. She was just as stunned as the rest of them. "Being in there with...thank you."

"You should thank the mayor actually," Emma said expecting that when she looked over Blue's shoulder she would see Regina but she didn't. She looked around until she found her back with Dawn having a talk. Everybody was fine but she still saw the shaking of the brunette's hands. "Right, Regina?" Emma called knowing both brunettes probably heard. Blue looked over to her and had that look of 'oh great her' on her face. Regina surprisingly didn't snap back anything.

"Welcome back," Regina said without much malice in her voice and Emma took a glance at her as if to say thank you for not being rude about it. Regina smirked.

"Thank you," Blue said hesitantly to Regina before narrowing her eyes at the younger brunette now receiving another look over from Emma. Regina noticed the stare and scrutinized her from afar but the fairy didn't even seem to realize it. Her eyes looked troubled and Regina couldn't tell if it was from being in the hat or from seeing Dawn. If it was the latter she wanted some answers if she knew anything about Dawn. She pulled out of her thoughts at the fairy's voice, "Madame Mayor may I have a word with you?" Regina nodded and walked to the side with her. Guess she was getting her answers now. It was a moment before Blue said anything. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Dawn and Regina got the feeling that she knew a lot more than the mayor thought she originally did.

"Where did she come from?" Was the first thing from her mouth, while not even looking at her. Still glued to Dawn. Memorizing every little detail she could.

"According to Henry, a purple tornado that appeared in my yard in the middle of the night."

"Where did she _say_ she came from?" Blue asked with her tone gaining some sternness.

"She has amnesia. Things have been slowly coming back to her since she's been here...Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. Just...be careful. Especially with your son," she said cryptically.

"Do you know something I don't? If so, I need that information," Regina said with her anger starting to build up even though she was hiding her trembling hands in her pockets. Bringing Henry into this was only making it worse. That brought her some conflicting thoughts. If there was something about Dawn that would put Henry in danger she was sure she had to protect Henry but during the time Dawn's been her life she had fallen in love with everything about her. The thought of having to save Henry at the expense of Dawn's life and happiness was a disturbing thought. The teen was just beginning to enjoy life. Enjoy Regina's company and that mattered to the mayor. As sad as it was, Regina held Dawn's happiness in her hand and if she threw it away, the teen would crumble. She narrowed her eyes at the fairy, doing everything she could not to act on her impulse to grab the woman by the collar of her shirt and hoist her off the ground. "Do you know something?"

"Not any information that you or...even her are ready for." Regina raised her brow. Blue tore her eyes away from the teen to finally face the mayor. "I can see that you and she have grown close...if you want answers you find them yourself but first you have to be sure you really want them. In the end it may very well be you having to choose between her and those answers. You can't have both...your majesty." Regina's jaw slacked and before she could say anything Blue walked away leaving her to decrypt whatever she just said. Emma and Dawn came over to her.

"Hey what was that all about?" Emma asked.

"I don't really know. She's never given me a straight forward answer...probably never will," Regina mumbled to herself mostly. "Sheriff, you wouldn't mind escorting me to my office would you?"

"Of course. Yeah."

"Good, I have a lot of work to finish." She turned to Dawn, "I will be taking you for ice cream later but right now I need you to go get me some coffee from Granny's. Please?"

"Sure," Dawn said turning towards the way out of the forest, fishing her keys out of her pocket as she walked. "Bye, Emma."

"See you later kid," Emma called after her. "Regina is there something you want to tell me?"

"That's why you're escorting me to my office, Emma. There's a lot we need to talk about before we get there," Regina said as she started walking. "We'll walk slowly."


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, we still on for Friday night?" Ruby asked withholding Regina's requested coffee from Dawn. The teen tried grabbing for it but as tall as she was getting, Ruby still had the advantage over her. "Not there yet, young pup."

"Ruby, give me the cup. I have to get this to the mayor before she gets to her office," Dawn pouted with a hand pressed hard into the counter as she reached up, practically on her tip toes trying to get to the cup. Both Ruby and Emma enjoyed messing with her more than anything. She didn't mind it as long as it never interfered with the many tasks she was asked to do...like this one.

"If you answer my question I'll give you the cup and even give you a free cookie."

"I don't know yet. I haven't asked about it," Dawn mumbled looking away from Ruby's widening eyes.

"What do you mean you haven't asked? Why are you asking?"

"Because maybe I'm supposed to stay home with Henry or something."

"Henry is going camping, pup. You're with me Friday." Ruby finally relenting in making Dawn put effort into her reach for the coffee. She held to her word and gave Dawn the cookie too.

"Thanks," Dawn said retreating to the door.

"Friday," Ruby shouted after her. Dawn gave her a thumbs up since she was pushing out the door with her shoulder, coffee in one hand, and holding the cookie between her teeth. Ruby shook her head after her.

Dawn got out the door and out to the sidewalk when she walked head first into somebody. A familiar somebody. She smacked into a hard shoulder and the coffee went flying towards the street and landed right on the windshield of her car. The cookie crumbled into nothing on the concrete and her face was stinging. She sighed at that, "I really wanted that cookie," she mumbled. The body she happened to walk into didn't budge from the collision. After groaning about the state of Regina's coffee, Dawn clasped her hand over her burning nose. Then she finally acknowledged the person. That familiar person. Sweater vest.

"We've so got to stop running into each other like this," Devin said. She lightheartedly rolled her eyes and then removed her hand from her nose, satisfied that it was fine.

"I see you're still wearing sweater vests," she said catching her breath and brushing back some fallen hair that somehow escaped her ponytail. Although there was hair hanging by her ears so she'd have to fix it later.

"Yeah, but I got a better skateboard this time at least," he said motioning to his board which was matte black. He pointed to her jacket. "No leather?"

"No, I settled for a nice letterman hoodie. Regina gets tired of leather."

"Interesting. Sorry about your coffee." He pulled his hand up to the back of his neck just to do something with his hands as he looked over to the destroyed coffee.

"It's fine. I'll get another one. So, I have to go. Tight schedule, the mayor likes her coffee," Dawn said turning towards the diner again. She was about to start walking when she felt light fingertips brush her shoulder, "Hey..."

"Yeah," Dawn replied facing Devin again.

"Y'know I was wondering...there's an arcade around town and you're really cool. I was thinking it wouldn't be too bad of an idea if maybe we got together..." Dawn couldn't help but be amused by the blushing boy stumbling on his words and too nervous to even look at her directly. She didn't exactly remember that part of her social life but she was sure other guys had been much smoother than this. She also didn't keep running into them if she knew herself well enough. "Not together_ together_. Like go out-not go _out_ but like-"

"Devin," she said stopping before he imploded on himself and leveled half the town.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly.

"Saturday. 6 o'clock. We can wing it from there." She laughed softly when he gave her goofy and rapid nod.

"So, if things were to switch up or..." Dawn shook her head and he stopped talking. She sighed and pulled a conveniently placed pen out her back pocket. She took his arm and started to write numbers on the inside of his arm. Not obnoxiously large but big enough to read.

It was a pleasant silence between them mostly because her writing on his arm, for one, was the most sensual thing he'd ever felt. Something about Dawn holding his arm and writing her phone number on him with a felt-tip pen gave him goose bumps. Then there was the shiver shooting pleasantly up and down his spine that wouldn't let up even a little. Secondly, it gave Devin a chance to stare at her. She was the most attractive girl in town to him _and_ his friends of course. Although he had no clue how his friends knew that at first until they admit they had been in the park on some days that Dawn was there with Regina. He scolded them for stalking and secretly because the chase was his. And now he had something accomplished. Her phone number. He smiled to himself until the most unhuman sound screeched through the streets. It rattled he and Dawn's nerves so much she messed up the last number. It was still readable. She capped the pen and glanced around with Devin.

"What the hell was that?" Devin asked aloud.

"No clue."

It happened again and this time they started moving more into the street to see where it was coming from and what was making the horrendous noise. Other people followed hesitantly behind them. Neither was really sure what they were expecting to be the source of that sound but it wasn't even remotely what they imagined. A giant, black, bat like figure perching itself on top of the clock tower. Glowing red eyes terrorizing the town instantaneously. They stood side by side looking up at the creature. Devin didn't have a clue what it was but found a way to make a joke of it, "I would hate to be mayor when this kind of stuff starts destroying the property value of like the whole town."

"No shit," Dawn agreed looking at it with something familiar gleaming in her eyes. Devin noticed it too.

"You know something?"

"Chernobog."

"That's what that is? Great. What do we do with it?"

"_You_ should probably get out of the surrounding area." Dawn turned back to her car glancing at the creature every so often. Devin followed behind her.

"And what about you?"

"I need to see a certain mayor and sheriff about a fifty foot, flying demon terrorizing the town," Dawn said getting into her car. Devin nodded and plucked the coffee cup of the hood.

"Be careful, would you? I'm still set to see you Saturday," he said with a smirk.

"Will do," she said with a returning smirk, turning on the engine which brought more attention than the creature. The engine revved loudly and Devin stood back on the sidewalk really impressed and not too far behind him was Ruby smirking at her and silently waving her off to go help save the day. Immediately after another loud roar from the beast she sped off towards the mayor's office, hoping Regina was there already. Breaking all speed limits and ignoring pedestrian cautions she got closer within three minutes with the Chernobog hovering the town behind her. It was edging closer to every road she had passed through. It was definitely following her.

Just when everything was getting easier in Storybrooke. The plan was to stay here as long as possible and run from whatever life she had before. She loved it here and she loved the people here as well. And Regina was probably the best thing to ever happen to her and now from how her knowledge of the beast was instant and detailed in her mind as soon as she laid eyes on it, the peace and quiet would cease to exist as her past caught up to her. Judging by the size of the figure clearly visible in her rear view mirror, she was putting the people she cared about in danger by being here. All those thoughts were for another time right now she had to find the number one blonde and brunette duo around town somewhere. They both quickly came into view and she did a risky 180 into a perfect parallel park next to them.

"This isn't Need for Speed kid. It's 40," was the first thing Emma said. Dawn rolled her eyes and then the Chernobog's screeching made her grip her steering wheel tight. "Shit, it's back."

"Dawn come inside with us," Regina urged coming to open her door. The teen hit the lock but kept the window down. "Dawn! Get inside it's dangerous."

"I know. We need to talk so you should get in the car. Both of you."

"Now's not the time for talking."

"It is if you don't want this entire town ripped apart." They both frowned at her. "I see you've met my friend."

"It was chasing us before," Emma said angrily.

"Well, then you'll really want to get in the car." The shadow of the creature flying over them nearly plunged them in darkness for a long while. That seemed to be incentive enough for them to get inside. Emma got in the back and Regina took her place in the front like it was her spot and no one else's. Dawn drove off heading for the town line without the two women's knowledge. Three minutes in and several dodges later Regina breaks their silence, "What's going? What is that?"

"Well, where do I start..."

"The beginning would be nice, Dawn."

"Okay. Alright." Dawn put a hand up to signal an unneeded surrender. "First off, it came out of the hat."

"That's a big ass fairy," Emma said looking out the back window.

"Exact opposite of a fairy. It's a demon...a gargoyle from hell."

"So what does it want?" Regina asked peeking at the side mirrors as often as possible. She was paying no attention to the road to see where they were being driven to.

"Someone in this car."

"What?!" Both women exclaimed.

"I can narrow it down a little," Dawn said shrugging a little looking into the rear view mirror again. "Madame Mayor you're safe. And that leaves me and the savior."

"What? Why?" Regina asked needing Dawn to not be so cryptic and fragmented with her explanation. She was already on edge and anxious.

"That big ass fairy chasing us is called the Chernobog. It's after the person with the darkest potential. It's not you because you've maxed out your darkness meter and there is someone in this car that could make the Evil Queen look like a sandbox bully if they gave into darkness. It's between me and Emma now."

"I-" Emma started.

"Here's the part when I tell you to trust me and not worry."

"Also the part where we worry and panic because you said that," Emma said noticing the road in which they were driving on. "Why are you taking us to the town line?"

Regina's head snapped to the front and recognized the stretch of street. She threw an uncertain and distressed stare to Dawn. They got no answer but instead the car was spun in a circle several times causing both women to impulsively grab onto something stable. The screeching of the tires and gathering of smoke disrupted their thoughts. When the car stopped they were facing the opposite direction and the Chernobog was hovering only feet away. Very still. Very quiet. Regina was holding her breathe and Emma was silently hyperventilating in the back.

"Dawn, what the hell are you doing?" Regina asked gripping the girl's arm as her hand clutched the gear shift. Dawn looked at her with soft eyes and a soft smile.

"Trust me? Please?" Dawn asked quietly. Regina gathered herself and took in a deep breath. She reached up and pushed a stray strand of hair back behind Dawn's ear and returned a small smile as she nodded. Dawn nodded back and looked straight ahead, "Come and get it."

The Chernobog reacted as if it heard her words and let out a howl that vibrated the ground underneath them. Regina's hold on Dawn's arm only got tighter. Dawn countered its actions and put the car in reverse and put her foot on the gas never letting off the break. The car let out its own howl to challenge the Chernobog. "The creature is magic and it will cease to exist if we get it over the town line." No one responded and Dawn decided to continue with her plan. She let off the break and the car shot backwards at nearly 60mph. Regina instantly felt sick and had no energy to criticize her driving. Let alone shout at her for driving backwards. Between the rear view and the side mirrors she was doing a damn good job. Emma was frozen in the back with nothing to say and couldn't really move at all. She was in shock and too much was happening around her all at once. Regina managed a glance at the speedometer and looked back seeing they were speeding towards the town line too fast to stop before they passed over. _Oh no. She wouldn't,_ she thought.

"Dawn stop the car," Regina demanded.

"You said you trusted me."

"You can't take us over the town line!" Regina shouted grabbing for the wheel but was too little too late. By the time she got a hand on the wheel the car was passing through the town line. Emma was stuck in her thoughts and didn't notice, but then when the entire car got over and the Chernobog disintegrated against the border between the outside world and Storybrooke, Regina was knocked unconscious by the sudden change of magic. The force of it snatching away from her body put her in a sleep to soften the effects that would occur from being abruptly detached from her magic. Dawn slammed on the brake and put the car in park. She got out in desperate need for some air suddenly. She didn't even notice Regina was passed out. Emma didn't either as she scrambled out of the back seat and into the fresh air. That only lasted a moment before she sprinted to the town line verging on tears.

"Henry..." she muttered as her lip quivered. She turned to Dawn trying not to be as upset as she felt she should have been. It didn't work. "What the fuck did you do?!"

"I saved your ass. Hell I saved the whole damn town!" Dawn shouted at her. "A thank you would suffice."

"Thank you?!" Emma yelled back stomping back up to the girl and coming dangerously close to her face. She jerked the teen up by her jacket. "You just fucked me over! My life is in Storybrooke!"

"So, is mine!" Dawn gritted shoving the firm grip away.

"I'm not thanking you-" Emma started only to be shut up by Dawn pulling her towards the line.

"Try to get through." Emma rolled her eyes and walked forward. Nothing. Before she could yell at the teen again Dawn grabbed her hand and clearly before her Storybrooke came into view. She gasped and let go only for it to all go away. She grabbed Dawn by the jacket and walked towards the town line and there they were. In Storybrooke. She pulled them both back out again and looked incredulously at the teen next to her, "Oh my god...you're..."

"A key, I guess you can say-" She could barely finish before Emma jerked her up. This time it was in a bear hug. Well, barely a hug actually. Emma embraced her tight and had picked the teen up off the ground in the process. Dawn didn't have time to frown about it or even awkwardly attempt to hug back in the undignified position she was trapped in. Emma placed her back on the ground and straightened out the teen's clothes. Emma ran her hands through her hair as she paced lightly back and forth in front of Dawn. She was feeling exhausted all of a sudden but first she had to get some information on how it was even possible because right now it was looking like Dawn had some wicked powerful magic and had magic that wasn't limited to Storybrooke, "How long have you known?"

"Not long. Just this morning. I had Pongo with me in the car when I left to get the food." Dawn impulsively stuck her hands in her pockets.

"How is this even possible?"

"I don't know." Emma grasped her head with a headache suddenly biting at her skull another with the tiredness. Dawn put a hand to her shoulder and led her back to the car. Emma followed the silent instructions and got back into the car again. Dawn got in behind her and finally saw that Regina was out cold with her head against the window. She touched the mayor's arm to rouse her from her sleep but she didn't budge. The teen quickly pressed her fingers to the woman's neck to find a pulse. It was present and very strong which relieved her. That also explained why she wasn't outside the car yelling at her too. When she turned to say something to the sheriff, she found her also passed out in the seat. Fortunately, her seat belt was already on. Dawn reached over the older brunette and grabbed the belt to secure her and then put her own on. She reached in her pocket and got out a folded piece of notebook paper and read the name over in her head for the twelfth time since yesterday. The car drove forward through the barrier and the teen used her magic to conjure something into the back of the car before turning around and driving away from Storybrooke.

* * *

When Emma woke up she felt oddly refreshed. Like a brand new person. Her usual lingering exhaustion that hung around even if she slept all day was completely gone. She opened her eyes to a white, vault ceiling with a fancy pattern in it and at first that was cool with her until she remembered just where she fell asleep. She was in the back of Dawn's car when she gave into her sudden sleepiness. She shot up from her laying position and rapidly looked around her. It was a hotel room. A really nice one. She got up from the really soft bed and made note that if nothing was immediately wrong she would come back to the bed later. Although the blonde ran into quite a few problems in just standing there. One: she didn't have her two brunettes with her that she left with. Two: there were three doors to open. And three: no weapon. In all the hotels she's been to, there have only been two doors. That was suspicious enough for her to know to hit the first moving thing she sees when she opens the door.

Door one is the bathroom. Door two, surprisingly, a closet. _Really nice hotel_ she thinks to herself. Then there was door three in which she was sure something would pop out at her and she was ready to aim at the throat...or much lower. Opening it, though, was uneventful to say the least. Nothing there; that she was expecting, at least. It was a living room...possibly. It looked like one and the interior of the place so far was starting to scream Regina. Black and white everywhere on everything.

"Hello?" she called quietly. In the middle of this open space was a couch and next to that were two more doors. She edged towards the one that was open a crack. The tension in her body fell away when she spotted Regina and Dawn in the other bedroom. Regina was still unconscious and Dawn was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a towel on the older woman's forehead.

"Hey," Emma said coming in briskly. Seeing Regina unconscious put her on guard. "What happened to her?"

"Her magic is gone here. I guess the departure from Storybrooke needs to be gentler next time," Dawn said glancing at her.

"Tell me about it. So, is she okay?"

"Yeah. Just a small fever, that happened to just break thirty minutes ago. Was this her first time outside of Storybrooke?"

"I think so. Well, she had to leave to adopt Henry but that was when there was no magic." Dawn nodded wiping the sweat from Regina's brow. "We're going to have to break this to her slowly..."

"Where am I?" Regina mumbled awaking from her sleep inconveniently. Emma sighed to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hotel in Boston," Dawn said before Emma could stop her. Regina shot up from the bed and looked to Dawn with widened eyes. She didn't know where or when that look had been thrown her way but Dawn knew that look. Her face fell into an expression of sadness that neither Regina nor Emma would be able to read. The face went stoic even as a familiar feeling went coursing through her body and she didn't like it. There was no way to pin point it exactly but it was a feeling she'd had several times. Too many for her liking actually.

"Henry?" Regina questioned sounding disoriented and then she narrowed her eyes unintentionally at Dawn, "How could you...What have you done?!"

Dawn dropped the towel on the nightstand and stood up from the bed. Emma couldn't stop her before she headed right of the door and muttered something that may have very well been a heartbroken apology. There was no stopping the teen from leaving the room slamming the door behind her. Emma cringed at the sound. She was sure the door might have had splits and cracks at the force. That was over and nothing could be reversed but she could stop Regina from going on a rampage. Emma moved over to the bed and placed her hand over the brunette's, "Regina, calm down."

"Calm down? We're never going to see our son again, Emma!" Regina shouted.

"Yes we will. Dawn and her car...she's like a key or something. I tried to get back in Storybrooke and nothing happened but when she touched me I stepped right through. She's special, Regina. I don't know how but...it's just...I don't know."

"We can go back?"

"As long as we have Dawn, we can come and go as we please." Emma nodded. "But I think it should just be between you and me. I don't want anyone using her because of that. She's been through enough."

"I agree, yes. I upset her, didn't I?" Regina asked looking down at her hands in her lap. Emma nodded and smiled sadly. Unfortunately, for as long as Dawn stayed with Regina this would happen often. It was possible only Emma could talk sense into her but that wasn't the most important thing. The important thing was that Regina understood why this happened and why it would happen often.

"Regina, you need to know that if you're planning on keeping her around then you should know that this will happen a lot."

"Of course, I'm keeping her around. Why?"

"Abandonment. Not feeling like you're enough for anyone. She's still a kid and even if she goes to Archie for a few weeks it's not healed. Honestly, it may never be."

"I've never left her alone unless she intensely insisted," Regina defended. "Even then I still won't leave her completely by herself."

"I know and you're wonderful for that. Now, this is going to sound crazy and you're going to think it's not fair she thinks that way but the system can rewire your brain. To her you always choosing Henry over her is basically no different from you sending her away because you have your own kid. I know it's not an easy concept to grasp but that's just the kind of thing that happens."

"I _can_ understand that. I'll be more careful," Regina assured. "Would apologizing help?"

"It could. You're her rock Regina, she wouldn't stay mad at you forever," Emma joked earning a grin. "If you're feeling okay we can go hunt her down."

"I'm alright enough. I just want to find her," Regina said getting up from the bed and following Emma out. They had no idea where they were going to find the teen in the middle of a big fancy hotel. Emma was sure they had some kind of arcade or theater of some sort around somewhere. So they started there not knowing Dawn had a completely different idea in mind.

She was here for answers and she didn't think it was too terrible to want to hang out with the mayor and the sheriff somewhere outside of Storybrooke. They thought otherwise. That feeling of rejection brought her down to the main floor where the remnants of a memory lingered in her mind and where someplace in the hotel pulled at her. Someone there must have answers for her. That's how she ended up walking towards the bar. She didn't receive questionable stares from the few patrons already drinking off a one night stand from the previous night. She approached the bar counter and was immediately hit with something familiar.

"Well looked what the cat dragged in...after like forever and a half ago," the guy behind the bar called as she came up to the stool in front of him. Something about him was familiar too. She took a seat and surprisingly he didn't ask her for an I.D. "Usual?"

"Um...sure," she answered hesitantly. She glanced around the room behind her wondering if it was prank or something. No one was paying her any mind. She watched him get her this usual he suggested she had. "What's my name?"

"Uh, Dawn?" He asked back even though it seemed he was sure of her name. He sat a pint glass in front of her and she was sure he had lost his mind. Beer. He just willingly served a minor beer. She wasn't complaining though. She picked it up and took a sip. She deflated in her seat when the flavor hit her taste buds. Root beer. Dawn could never tell the difference between the two without tasting first. That thought led her to think how she knew what beer tasted like but then again she knew she hadn't been this perfect kid. As disappointed she was about it not being beer it was the best damn root beer she'd ever tasted.

"What's up with you? Amnesia or something?" He joked.

"Yeah," Dawn said simply before taking another sip. The smug smirk on his face fell away. It only took him a split second to gauge if she was telling the truth and when he was sure she was, his entire face turned a shade of red.

His look turn apologetic, "Oh shit. What happened?!"

"Uh, bus accident," she lied. Honestly, she had no idea what happened to her. The little she did know probably wasn't a safe thing to talk about with _normal_ people.

"Damn. I'm glad you're alright. Hadn't seen you in a while so I was worried about you."

"What's awhile?"

"Three years. What happened since? I heard you checked in with your two mommies earlier. How did that happen?" He asked with a smile playing at his features.

"Long story," she mumbled taking another sip of her drink. She had almost forgotten that she lied to get the people not to question why both women were out cold when they arrived at the front entrance. It wasn't too surprising what people would believe for the right price.

Like she guessed, the crap ton of money she found in her glove compartment and some secret compartment in her trunk would definitely come in handy. Proving she had the cash to pay for one of their best suites and they gave into her story like that. She had told them how car sick both her mother's got and they took some sleeping pills only a few hours prior to getting to the hotel. The money in her newly unveiled unofficial bank account got the bell hops carrying the two unconscious women up to the suite without even the slightest questioning look after explaining that her birth father was planning to meet them there soon as the reason why she wanted a suite with three rooms. It was unbelievable really but it was also very believable. The guy's continuation of their conversation interrupted her thoughts, "Well, I'm glad you found them. I hope you're happy."

"Huh?"

"You never gave into a full conversation with anyone but sometimes on really shitty days you would tell me about how one day you would find parents that love you. I'm glad you found them." Dawn hummed in false agreement. In her mind she knew she would never find that. Regina was nice and Emma was great too but she was too old to have two parents...or even one to love her like she wanted in the past. Dawn wished that she had the chance to tell her younger self that she should just grow up.

"Hey, did you...do you remember your birthday?" He asked. When she shook her head, he sighed dramatically and moved to get something from the back kitchen. Dawn had to remember to ask him his name. She hadn't even thought about her birthday recently. It didn't seem all that important and it was most likely long past. _Maybe next year_ she thought. He came back with a cupcake in hand and a candle. She looked at him puzzled. "Your birthday. January 8th. The one time you spent it here you asked for a cupcake with candle. Why not bring back some memories?" He smiled and lit the lone candle.

Dawn looked down at it and then back up to him, "I don't remember you...not fully anyway."

"Thomas," he answered reaching his hand across the counter to shake. She took it and then went back to her root beer. "Don't know-" Dawn looked up at his stop and he was looking over her shoulder. She didn't want to turn around. She was tired. "Mommy alert," Thomas muttered suddenly reaching for a glass to clean even though they were all unused. She eyed him for a moment and then turned slightly to see Regina stalking to her looking very furious with a somewhat frantic Emma behind her. It looked like the blonde was trying to calm the mayor down but obviously it wasn't working. Dawn rolled her eyes at them and turned back to her cupcake. Regina saw the dismissive eye roll from the teen and was taken back by it. _Was she _that_ upset with me? _Dawn closed her eyes briefly and then quickly blew out the candle just as Regina made it to the counter.

"Have you lost your mind?" Regina asked Thomas harshly pushing away Dawn's root beer. "Serving alcohol to a minor?!"

"Ma'am, I assure you-"

"You better not have spiked that or so help me god, I'll-"

"Sit down in a damn chair and stop making a scene," Dawn said aridly.

"Excuse me?" Regina questioned. She knew Dawn must have been really mad and she understood that but Dawn, who she thought of as a daughter, wasn't going to start being rude and disrespectful to her. "Watch your mouth."

"I will happily shut up if next time you'll ask what I was drinking before you take it," Dawn sneered snatching back her drink. "It's root beer. I thought you would know that."

"Why don't you two have a seat and we'll get this all straightened out with a drink?" Thomas asked the two women trying to relieve the tension. He was surprised at Dawn's behavior. He would've thought after all the shit he knew she'd been through she would be all over her mothers all the time. Attempting to be the perfect child at any given moment. But then he remembered that Dawn was a teenager now. Of course she would be a little shit most times.

"Sounds good to me," Emma said sitting on the stool on Dawn's left and Regina joined her sitting to the teen's right.

"What will it be, Mrs..." Thomas began starting with Emma.

"Swan. Just call me Emma."

"Alright, Emma. What'll it be?"

"I'll have what she's having," Emma said jabbing her thumb in Regina's direction. The older woman agreed silently and looked to the awaiting bartender, "Bourbon. Neat."

"Lady knows her drinks," Thomas praised. He looked to Dawn and subtly gestured to Regina and mouthed 'I like that one.' Dawn took another drink from her glass and rolled her eyes at him. The blonde and the older brunette looked at each other questioningly. Then they both looked to Dawn for answers as Thomas turned his back to them for another bottle.

"What's going on?" Emma asked in a whisper.

"As far as anyone should be concerned both of you are my parents and we are meeting my dad here for the weekend because I haven't seen him in two years. I don't care if you don't like it. Had I known you were actually going to start acting like overbearing mothers, I would have left the hotel completely."

"I'm not overbearing," Regina said sounding completely offended. Emma ignored her, "So, we're your moms?"

"Yes and I realized my mistake. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"Alright, two bourbons for the Swans," Thomas said, interrupting Regina's reply to Dawn. She didn't want her to think that way. It wasn't a mistake.

"Mills," Regina corrected. Thomas raised an eyebrow and looked to Dawn.

"Divorced?" He asked.

"No," Regina said without explanation as she picked up her glass. Emma frowned at her before taking a sip. Dawn felt suffocated by the two of them and just being there was becoming too much and she topped off her root beer and left. Thomas was just about to ask the three of them how they came to find each other but she was long out the door with Regina and Emma looking after her.

"Rough day, huh?" Thomas said impulsively washing out a glass.

"That's an understatement when it comes to the kid," Emma informed him.

"Well, I could've told you that. She's very complex for her age."

"Do you know her?" Regina inquired. Her feelings fell away when she saw him nod. The answers she was look for right here and she wasn't going to ask. All because of what Blue said. Something about getting her answers would cost her Dawn altogether as opposed to how upset the teen was now. She could fix that but whatever Blue was talking about seemed permanent. She didn't want that but something within her still wanted to know even a tiny detail about the girl. "Can you tell me about her?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you that." A frown found its way onto both Emma and Regina's face. "She never really talked. There's only so much I could tell you about the girl you adopted. She looks like a completely different person now." Regina and Emma looked at each other for a moment. Emma knew what Regina was thinking and even though she understood the woman's concern, they were all looking for answers. After Regina told her about the conversation she had with Blue, Emma promised she wouldn't let anything happen to Henry or Dawn. Emma nodded at reassuringly at her.

"What can you tell us?" Emma asked earning a surprised look from the brunette to her right.

"Well she first came here about three years ago. I had no clue how she got in here. At first I thought she was some kid whose parents were here on a business trip or something but when I really looked at her...she was rough." The women looked at him confused. "She came in here with a small book bag on her back and she looked beat up. A bruised cheek, cuts, and split lip. I'll admit that I did give her a drink. I didn't have the heart to tell her to leave. It seemed, from the look in her eyes, that she'd been told that a lot lately." He poured them both another glass and continued.

"She never said anything, just came in when it was usually empty here and ordered a root beer. Somehow I got her to talk. She's genius. In her book bag she had a picture, some clothes, and a laptop. The thing was super encrypted and she had a bank account with over a million dollars in it. The fake I.D. she had was flawless, and she could just have her way with everything except her living situation. Then not too long after that she disappeared. It wasn't unusual. Sometimes she'd come back a few months later but that time she didn't. Her stuff was still here though. I tried reporting her missing a hundred times but I didn't have enough info on her and nothing ever came up in the police's database. The kid vanished."

"You wouldn't happen to know what they did with her stuff, would you?" To their surprise he nodded and went off to the back. In his absence they decided to speak about what they had just heard. Emma changed seats and moved to sit right next to Regina. The brunette seemed to be lost in her own thoughts again and she put her hand over Regina's to get her attention. Regina reacted immediately by locking their fingers together.

"What are you thinking?"

"She could've lived this terrible life because of me," Regina said in a self-deprecating tone. "I've done this to so many people and for some I don't regret it but_ this_. Emma, she's been beaten and emotionally and mentally abused because of what I did. She's just a child."

"Regina, you don't know that. Your curse didn't put her here, something else did. We know that for a fact. Don't blame yourself for this."

"But-"

"No, Regina. Agree. You're saving her." Regina couldn't voice the words but she silently agreed with a nod just as Thomas came back. Emma looked to him for a moment and then got up from the stool. "I'm gonna go call Henry. Tell him what's going on," Emma said to Regina before planting a quick kiss to the corner of red lips before walking off. Regina smirked watching her leave. Then she turned around to Thomas. He reached across the counter and handed her the small book bag he mentioned before. She took and held onto it, pulling it close to her body.

"Everything is still in there. The laptop is not unlocked and I'm starting to believe that unless she remembers, it won't ever be unlocked."

"I think I can manage," Regina informed him. Things fell silent between them until Regina spotted the cupcake that was shoved aside some time ago. She curled her fingers around it and examined it closely, "What's this?" Regina asked looking to the cupcake. He propped his elbows up on the counter to engage her.

"I wanted her to make a wish for her birthday. She's only ever gotten one of her wishes but since she didn't even remember her birthday, I wanted her to make a wish with that hope that she'd lost before. Maybe it would come true this time too."

"Her birthday? When?"

"January 8th. Shouldn't you know this?"

"She has amnesia..."

"Right, right. Sorry. You adopted her after the amnesia?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what it was but I was drawn to her the moment I saw her. She was beautiful," Regina said warmly. She hadn't felt like she was lying. Other than the adoption thing, everything she said was true. She received a grateful smile from Thomas. Then they went back to the birthday discussion.

"Do you know what she wished for?" Regina asked as she stared down at the cupcake with a sad look in her eyes.

"Not the one she made today but she made one when she was here before. She told me she wished to have a family that would love her and wouldn't ever give her away. She found that with you and your…partner though. I'm happy for her." Regina nodded and placed her hand over her pocket. Every day she carried the compass somewhere on her. There never really seemed like a right time to give it to her but now knowing it had been her birthday, Regina had the perfect idea in mind. For now though she had to get them on speaking terms before that idea could go forward. She looked to Thomas and he seemed to know she was up to something.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"Maybe out on the balcony outside. It's to the right."

"Thank you," Regina said before getting up. She stopped short and turned to him, "How much do I owe you for all of this?"

"Drinks are always on the house for you Miss Mills," he said with a proud grin as he waved her away to go do whatever it was she needed. Surely it had something to do with the tension as clear as day between them. When she didn't quite budge from standing at the counter he cocked an eyebrow and used his eyes to get her to start moving. Regina followed the same path Dawn took to the balcony. On her way there she ran into Emma and explained shortly what she was going to do and left the blonde with the book bag. After that she found the teen looking intently over the edge.

There was something about the way she was looking that made Regina want to pull her away from her trance and take her into an embrace. Although she refrained from doing that as so not to risk making her even more upset. The teen only liked physical attention when she suggested she wanted it and she hadn't suggested it in the slightest. Instead she cautiously walked up next to her. Dawn didn't acknowledge her presence but Regina knew she was aware that she was there. They stayed in silence looking out to the big city and Regina enjoyed the view. It was a first to see a city in real life like this, "It's beautiful."

"We're only on the second floor. Looks better from up top," Dawn muttered still not looking at the older woman.

"Maybe you could show it to me when we go back to the suite."

"Not that hard to find the balcony." Regina sighed as her shoulders became tense. She glanced to Dawn and still received no kind of physical acknowledgement of her presence. It made her frustrated. If this is how teenagers were she wasn't looking forward to Henry heading towards Dawn's age. He could be ten times worse than Dawn.

"I think we need to talk, dear."

"We _are_ talking."

"Dawn, will you look at me?" Regina demanded.

"What?! What is it?!" Dawn asked finally looking at her. Regina was startled by the feelings showing in her eyes. A plead but there was also a look of fear and disappointment. She was irritated and frustrated and Regina felt maybe a nap would do her some good. It was a mother thing. "What do we so desperately need to talk about?"

"Us. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I was just so scared at the thought of losing Henry that I lost myself for a moment. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"What are you apologizing for? He's your son. He means the world to you. I get it." Dawn shrugged it off as if their discussion wasn't important.

"And you do, too, so I have to. I understand how you're feeling. How what I shouted at you made you feel."

"No you don't," Dawn sneered, turning away from her hostilely.

"I understand why you feel the way you do. If I'm being honest with myself, with you, then I'll say I actually _do_ know what you're feeling and I want you to one day stop thinking that of me. That feeling of being inadequate and not enough for someone. I know that feeling. All too well, in fact. I've felt that my entire life. You're enough for me. Don't you think that counts for something even if it is just the poor Evil Queen?"

"You're not evil."

"It's alright dear. I've accepted who I once was long ago. Something that came with being the Evil Queen once upon a time was that I never cared much for just anyone's opinion but over time I've had few opinions that mattered to me. Henry. Emma. Even Ruby. And now most definitely yours, my dear. It bothers me to no end that you hate me because I've hurt you..."

"I don't hate you," Dawn sighed wrapping her arms around herself. Apologetic green orbs stared at the mayor. "I just...I'm sorry. It's not fair of me to get upset about you thinking of Henry or to think that you're always choosing something else over me. I started to feel important..." she shakes her head trying to find the right words. "You shouldn't have to apologize to me. It should be the other way around because I'm impulsive and things have always been like that for me so it's always what I expect. I don't know how to let it go."

"That isn't easy, believe me. Letting go is a process and it takes time but your effort to get there makes all the difference. I've done things I'm not proud of, that ruined lives because I couldn't let it go."

"I don't blame you for that. I would've done ten times as worse if I were you. You weren't mad enough."

"You only think that because you're still mad. The wound is still wide open and fresh for you and you have every right to feel that way but you can't give in like that. Like I did. I do regret giving into the darkness but the Evil Queen is still a part of me. Sometimes I wish I could take back the things I did but then I think about the things that being _her_ brought me. I know once you remember your life there will be things you were glad happened even when there bad things. Without having being her, Henry wouldn't exist. I wouldn't have experienced the love of my son. Of having a son.

"Without that I would have never despised and come to love that insufferable blonde woman that somehow became the sheriff of my town." Regina chuckled as she guided her hand up from her sides and cupped Dawn's face in her hands. She used her thumbs to wipe away the cursed fallen tears streaking down the teen's face.

"And I wouldn't have fallen in love with this strong and determined girl...," Then she moved her right thumb to gently move over Dawn's bottom lip, "...with this beautiful scar on her bottom lip." She looked at her intensely, "and these piercing emerald eyes and a kind heart that reminds me every day when I look at her that things can get better even when you nearly hit rock bottom. I just hope that this girl knows how much I love her because if she didn't that would be a shame."

She pressed her lips to Dawn's forehead, feeling the girl lightly trembling from her silent tears, she held her close for a while until she noticed there may have been a person or two now present looking softly at the pair. Their eyes hazy with a few tears threatening to fall at the vulnerable scene before them. Surprisingly Regina couldn't find it in herself to scowl at their intrusion because for one Dawn was more important and the balcony was open for everyone at the hotel. Then she remembered that most people, including the nosy guests at the hotel, knew the two of them to be mother and daughter. Here provided an opportunity for her to fall into that mother/daughter interaction she hoped she would get a chance to have eventually.

Regina released Dawn but kept an arm around her shoulders and started to walk them towards the elevator inside. Dawn was still recovering from their moment, trying to reel in her vulnerability and force her walls up but she knew what Regina was up to. She silently agreed to play along even though the older woman didn't ask her to. She leaned into Regina's body as they walked, enjoying the comforting warmth that seemed to always come off the woman despite her cold demeanor most times. At the change in movement, Regina tightened her hold as they got onto the elevator along with three others. The older brunette loved the moments when she got to have a mother/daughter interaction with Dawn.

"Sleepy, mija?"

"Un poquito," Dawn answered and in that very moment she let out a big yawn. Regina would have laughed at that had it not been for the fact that she heard Dawn speak Spanish. Maybe they were actually both tired and Regina thought maybe she heard that wrong. She tried again, though, just to be sure.

"Hablas Espanol?"

"Si," Dawn replied quietly. She let out another smaller yawn. Regina didn't know how to respond to that. The teen was just full of surprises. She was aware of how special Dawn was but she seemed to become even more so every day with every new thing coming to light about her. Regina chose not to speak on it and led them back to the suite. Some things just came to the teen even when she wasn't unaware of it. They didn't discuss anything else. It was getting late and Dawn was the first one to fall asleep but not before Regina reminded her that she still owed her ice cream to which Dawn gave into her exhaustion with a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Regina left her to sleep and had some coffee with Emma at the dining table.

"What did you want to talk about?" Emma started. She was hoping it was about their budding relationship. After all it was already escalating quite nicely and their first date hadn't even swung around yet.

"I know you want to talk about _us_, but I want to talk about her," Regina sighed not looking up from the black liquid in her mug. She doesn't want to see the disappointment or the confusion.


	24. Chapter 24

Dawn woke up with a start she had no idea where she was. It took minutes to remember what had happened the past few days. They were in Boston. At a hotel she spent time at in her past. She always remembered something from being in a foster home when she slept but tonight had been different. Nothing looked familiar and she was surrounded by forest. Everywhere. It was memory but it was unbelievable. The dirt felt real under her toes and the musk air blew through her hair like a beach breeze. That was all believable until Regina appeared.

_She knew it was her before her face appeared. Dawn was on a dirt road and the big black horses were charging in her direction but her feet didn't seem to carry her out of their way. As they got closer there was an abrupt halt. Four horsemen stopped in front of her with a carriage following behind. Two of them dismounted, drawing their swords as they came closer to her. There was need of the ability to move but the dream only worked exactly how it happened in real life, in the past. She couldn't change anything and she's left to only wonder why she made the stupid decision not to get out of the way of the Evil Queen's royal guard. Dawn tossed and turned in her sleep and Regina was nowhere to be found at the moment, which left her struggling to move in her dream only leading to her actual body responding. Hard as she tried her much younger self refused to move even as the two guards dressed in black moved to probably kill her. One of them grabbed her by the arm and jerked her towards the carriage._

_"Your Majesty. We have another one," the guard called. The bone crushing grip only got tighter as he spoke. She felt herself pull away a little just to be roughed up from the action. Her body was pulsing to fight back until the door of the carriage swung open and immediately without her consent her body fought to go in the opposite direction. The guard fought back, of course, jerking her body back and forth to get her to stop moving. At some point in the struggle he just let her go and instead of flying in the other direction, she hit the ground._

_"Why do you not listen to me?" the Evil Queen drawled sounding fairly annoyed already. "It's a child. I don't think the roughness was necessary."_

_"She was resisting, Your Majesty," the guard explained. Dawn felt cold metal pressing against her neck as she stayed fallen on the ground. The urge to burrow deeper into it overwhelmed her. The queen was standing right in front of her but she refused to look up._

_"Can you not handle a little girl? Does she look like a threat to you?" She heard the sound of the woman smacking the sword away and the cold against her neck disappeared._

_"Uh...no. No, Your Majesty."_

_"I've told you...all of you. You're not to be savages. Have none of you learned from the other men executed because of the massacre of an entire village without so much as a thought of whether or not I authorized it. We don't kill without reason even then no man willing to hurt a woman and a child is no man of my army. Understood?" The sound of slight rustling signaled that they all either nodded or gave a bow. Dawn felt the queen's shadow cast over her once again and her body involuntarily started to quiver. She was terrifying even with the revelation that she at least had morals even though she was one of the villains. Dawn dared to look up to the woman. She was in black leather boots, black leather pants, and a long velvet, red riding coat._

_"Are you alright, my dear?" the queen asked looking down at her. A few moments ago she would've said yes but now that she asked as kindly as she did, her arm did start to sting terribly, suddenly, and she could somehow remember what happened before she arrived there. She had just been punished but for what had slipped her mind. This happened often. Appearing in places. Completely different places. She clutched her arm to her chest and stood before the woman. As confident as she could be with the pain. The queen smirked at her conviction. "Put your pride away, little one. No need to be brave. Just don't be idiotic."_

_"Yes, ma'am," Dawn responded unconsciously. She was annoyed by the lack of control but this was the way it happened. Her younger self knew nothing of the kind woman she knew outside of her dreams._

_"The child bares manners," Regina says circling around her. "You're no farmer's daughter, are you?"_

_"No, I don't have a mommy or daddy."_

_"What?" The woman was stunned by her answer. Dawn was afraid with all these questions. Eventually, she would ask where she was from and surely the queen wouldn't know where Detroit is. She barely knew how to say it herself. That answer would be followed by several more questions that she may not be able to remember. "You're an orphan?"_

_"Yes." She'd heard the word a lot often, always directed at her._

_"How old are you, little one?"_

_"Four." She tried to hold up the right number of fingers but the queen carried on too quickly for her. _

_"How long have you been alone?"_

_"A long time." Regina believes it. From the way Dawn no longer says that with no emotion proves it has been a long time. Like she's been saying it for such a long time that she has accepted it. Like she believes that's how it will always be. It makes the woman uncomfortable. And that's not acceptable._

_"Where are you from?" she continues with her questions as she steadily keeps circling Dawn. The girl mentally rolls her eyes. Of course she asks. Dawn takes a moment to answer. Previously, not even thirty minutes ago, she was in Detroit. Now she was here in the presence of the Evil Queen which most definitely meant don't tell her the truth because she had no idea how to explain where Detroit was and how she got from there to here. So she lied, "I don't know. Somewhere." The queen accepted this answer with a nod, knowing at four years old she wouldn't really be aware of such things in great detail. _

_It was quite a confusing revelation that at some point in her life she knew Regina. Maybe that was why she ended up in her front yard. It was still hard to understand. Pieces of her memory on how this was even possible were missing. Almost purposely it seemed. Once again more fragments to put together with so little interest in wanting to play this puzzle game anymore._

_"I like you, little one."_

_"Really?" Dawn perks up at that. She can't help the disbelief in her voice._

_"Yes, I-" she stops when she comes to halt in front of Dawn and looks deep into the lonely green eyes when she bends down to her level. Dawn stares back seeing the disbelief and happiness and the sadness behind the hardened brown orbs boring into her. She doesn't know what to make of it. That she made the woman sad. There was happiness there for only a moment and then the sadness over took it. Dawn forced her eyes to the ground. The queen would not allow her to invoke any such emotions without consequence._

_"Sorry," Dawn murmured. At that Regina straightened up and resumed her look of distaste for the world. She debated what to do with the child. She did want to help her but something prevented that from happening. Something that wouldn't reveal itself in her dream._

_"Sorry doesn't heal all wounds child. Just remember that," Regina said walking back to her carriage. She knew the child nodded but didn't really understand. "Garret take her to the closest village and make sure she has her arm tended to," she throws over her shoulder. She refuses to turn and see the crestfallen look bound to be on the girl's face. It does pain her. She doesn't know why but she knows she had to do this._

_"Wait-" Dawn starts, taking a step towards the queen. The guard who was to escort her to the village wrapped an arm around her waist and carried her off to his horse. "Please..."_

_"I'm sorry child but I have things to accomplish now. You'll be hindering progress."_

_"No, I'll be good," she begged as the guard put her on the horse. She immediately turned to the queen._

_"Caring for a child is more than giving it food and shelter. You have to give it love and attention and at the moment I simply don't have the time." Regina finally turned to face her, "My dear child, I can't keep you. I know what you are and I assure you this is only the beginning for you. You're one of the few it gets better for."_

_"Please..."_

_"You'll find me again. That I can assure you, my dear," the queen lied. There was fight in the girl and if her journey up until that point had been ruthless she could make through the cruelty of the world a little longer. _

That's when she woke up. Covered in thin layer of sweat and trying to catch her breath. After taking a few minutes to get herself together, she didn't understand why she was so panicked. If anything that was probably the best memory she had ever had since she started getting things back. Dawn threw her legs over the edge of the bed and pressed her feet to the floor and turned to look at the clock. _5:30_.

She had to talk to Regina about this. Either she was lying about not knowing her or she truly looked different enough to where the brunette didn't recognize her. Or it was a really long time ago, which was impossible. She was only 17 years old. Everything was too complicated. She didn't actually want to bring it up though. After the night before she didn't really want to get her_ entire_ life back. She could be content with being Dawn from Storybrooke who was the mayor's surrogate kid, if she dared to think such a thing. Either way she still got up and went into the bathroom, nearly slamming the door behind her.

After staring in the mirror and thinking for over ten minutes, Dawn walked out and into the living space she was sharing with the Sheriff and the Mayor. She expected to see Regina wide awake and drinking coffee but instead found Emma in briefs and a button up pajama shirt. She was looking down at her phone screen very seriously as her bare feet took tiny steps and made it look like she was swaying to some unheard music. Dawn cleared her throat to get the blonde's attention as she stood at the door to her room. Emma's head snapped up to the noise and a small smile was cast in Dawn's direction, "Morning."

"Hey."

"Thank god you're awake. I'm starving," Emma said moving towards the phone for room service. Dawn frowned at the comment but didn't speak on it. The blonde didn't need her just for room service and if that was the case, she wouldn't be much help. No memories, remember? She glanced around finding the brunette was nowhere in sight. They needed to talk about this dream and what it meant for them. For everything. At the moment she wanted to get rid of this terrible life but now she had a piece of Regina in her past and something in her didn't want to give that up.

"Where's-"

"Regina?" Emma finished for her. Dawn nodded. "She went out but she'll be back soon. Said something about wanting to see the skyline or something when she got back."

"The balcony," Dawn said to herself in understanding, the sun hadn't come up yet. Emma only shrugged, more concerned about food but she was noticing how close they were becoming. Things other people had no clue about were only shared between them two. Sometimes it annoyed her but not that she was jealous or anything. Hell, she had plenty of secrets and whatnot between herself and the teen. They threw their foster system baggage on each other willingly and everything seemed to be a little lighter after the talks they have in the park or at the pier. Like Regina she had grown to love the young brunette who was now giving her a funny look because she had been staring a little too long. She lightly shook her head and grinned.

Then Dawn's face fell into a frown, "Wait a minute, you just let her leave? She never been exploring around Boston. It's dangerous."

"Oh, come on kid," Emma chuckled wrapping her arm around the girl's neck, "I think we both know that Regina is a very capable woman and we should be more worried about other people's wellbeing."

"Very true."

"Plus, she's in pajamas. I'm surprised she even stepped outside our suite." Dawn nodded in agreement. Regina would never leave out in her pajamas. That was too comfortable for the mayor. "Hey, you like Eggs Benedict? Omelets?"

"Yeah," Dawn said slowly. The blonde was acting stranger than usual. "Food is food to me."

"Got cha'. Same here."

"But you knew that already." She eyed the blonde suspiciously.

"I guess." Emma shrugged as she pulled her arm away. Then she put the phone down and rubbed the back of her neck, evidently trying to avoid eye contact. Obviously, something was going on. "You and me. We've been close, yeah?"

"Sure." Dawn frowned.

"We get each other. We've been through the same foster system bullshit. I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I trust you. You trust me, right?...I mean we're honest with each other." Her rambling wasn't making sense and usually that would always be the case but most times Dawn could make sense out of her rambling even when the blonde herself couldn't. "...So, you know, in the beginning when you first came around I thought I could ignore your existence but damn Regina..."

"Ignore me?" Dawn questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that. You kinda look like Regina when you make those faces. Must be a brunette thing...but anyway I thought when you showed up that you'd be gone in a matter of a weeks, at most, just like every magical mishap that happens. Then I saw how Regina kept looking at you, with so much love. I knew I would never be rid of you if Regina looked at you like that. I can't ever imagine my life without that woman and I knew I couldn't say that you needed to leave because she's like my best friend, maybe even more than that, and I love her. I couldn't make her do something that would force her to be unhappy. I never want to see her unhappy..."

Dawn sat down at the dining table and Emma continued her rambling while sitting down across from her. Dawn clasped her hands together and took a deep breath all while trying to absorb the things Emma was saying but the overall subject of conversation was lost on her for once. She was sure this was about to be one of their heart to heart talks like the one they recently had which involved a lot of what happened in Neverland but then it was starting to sound like something else.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Is this about you and me or you and Regina?"

"Oh my god...why do you even call her that?" Emma exclaimed exasperatedly. Dawn leaned back in her seat, slightly startled.

"Call her what? Her name?"

"Regina is like your mom...it just seems weird to me."

"Well, she's not my mom so I call her Regina," Dawn said, beginning to become frustrated and confused by this whole conversation, "What are we even-"

"She wants to be," Emma blurted out before she could stop herself. She clamped her hand over her mouth and leaned back in her seat. Dawn's brow creased seriously as her confusion continued to heighten. She assumed as much herself from the way Regina treated her. It was nothing like how other 'parents' cared for her. Regina actually cared. But all of that was beside the fact that the blonde sitting across from her wasn't the same one from last night or last week or even last month. That Emma Swan wasn't like this. Fidgety and bursting at the seams with overloading information. Although she did look less exhausted. Maybe time outside of Storybrooke was doing her some good. This most likely had something to do with what they were up talking about last night.

"Emma..." Dawn sighed.

"No, just listen. I want you to know that even with all the shit that's happened our opinions about you won't ever change. I've grown to love you just like Regina has and we both want you to know that that will never change. No matter what happens going forward. That's all."

"What exactly will happen going forward?"

"Not what you're thinking, kid. Regina isn't giving you up or nothing like that. I promise. You're stuck with us for life, that is, if you want to be. Totally up to you. Nothing bad I assure you but we're just preparing for what could happen when you get your memory back. If you decide to leave Storybrooke then there would be no hard feelings between you and us. You could always come back whenever you wanted. You had a life before us and we understand that."

"Okay, I get all of that but where is all this coming from?"

"The Blue Fairy and her riddles and...Regina and I were thinking-" Emma was interrupted by the door to the suite opening and closing quickly. A slightly frantic Regina walked passed them and out to the balcony asking, "I didn't miss it right?"

"Uh, I don't think so. You know the sun doesn't come up until like 6:20 or something."

"Even better," the brunette mumbled looking at the skyline. Emma rolled her eyes and went back to getting food and Dawn watched Regina for awhile as she stared out into the sky. Eventually she found herself leaning against the railing watching the sun come up next to the older woman. She didn't miss the few times Regina stared at her, she just continued to look out to the city. She was hit with the familiarity of this moment. The sun. This hotel. The quiet. It was all familiar to her. The feeling, the remnant memories in the back of her head, wasn't comforting. In fact it was cold and lonely but now it felt warm and safe. Obviously, after all this time she could only chalk it up to the woman next to her.

As Regina stared back at the rising orb in the sky, she took her chance to stare back at her. Emma's words played in her head again,_ "She wants to be."_ It was hard to believe sometimes and other times it was unmistakable that the mayor did want to be. It was only a little orphan's dream that there was someone with Regina's intentions that wanted them and that was a blessing bestowed upon her but to get there would take time. There were too many things in this moment to work out before even considering that for herself and Regina. It was lot to think about.

She turned away just as Regina caught her in the corner of her eye. They stayed in silence, avoiding any pointless conversation even if there were dozens of things they needed to talk about. Regina accepted that Dawn wouldn't talk to her about all the things she discussed with Emma and even Dr. Hopper. It seemed it would be like that for a while until Dawn found a subject on which they could speak about that wasn't pointless.

"Detroit," Dawn said aloud with a sigh. It felt more like verbal vomit than anything. It didn't feel completely out of place but it wasn't natural either. She might not have been there long.

"Hm?" Regina looked her with curiosity and confusion brimming in her eyes.

"I lived there. I was four."

"Oh. What do you remember?"

"I don't know. It's hazy. Like usual I was being punished so probably the same story as the others. But I haven't told you about any of that."

"No you haven't," Regina confirmed with no aggressiveness in her voice. "I understand it will take some time for you and I to be on the same page like you are with Emma and Dr. Hopper."

"It's not like I don't want to tell you. I just... I can't...right now," Dawn confessed looking down at her hands as she picked with her nails.

"Dawn, I am not upset with you for not telling me. There are reasons why you've told the people you've told. Dr. Hopper is a professional and it's motivating to people with troubles to speak with him because it's a guarantee that it'll be kept between the two of you. As far as Emma goes, I completely understand that. She's endured the same hardships as you and it's only natural that you can easily connect with her," Regina tilted her head to look at the teen, "Though, I will say my life hasn't been anywhere near a walk in the park and if you're at all worry that I will judge you, that's far from what I would do. I think you're survivor after all the things I could only imagine you've been through."

"I don't think you would judge me," Dawn lied. It was another thing that would take awhile to grab onto. Regina was always so put together in her eyes and she just wasn't prepared to throw all that baggage that she could barely remember at her. "I'm just not ready yet."

"And that's just fine. Whenever you are ready, I'll be here and maybe then I'll be ready to tell you some things from my past as well. I promise you we have all the time in the world."

"Thanks," Dawn said shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't give time to slip into silence again, "Um...have you been lying to me? Maybe to protect me or something?"

"About what?" Regina asked disbelievingly. She was a little offended to be called a liar.

"Knowing me? Before I showed up on your doorstep."

"No. I wish I would've known you before then but I can't say that I did. Why would you ask?"

"I had a dream...memory, whatever, last night and you were in it."

"I…what? Really?"

"Yeah, you were...well, you weren't _you_." Regina raised an eyebrow. "I was with the Evil Queen in this memory."

"I'm so sorry, dear."

"No, you were nice to me. It was your guards who were a little rough. It wasn't that bad though."

"I really don't remember you, my dear. But how is that even possible, you're only..."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"What was I wearing?" Regina asked folding her arms across her chest. It was easier to recall things from the Enchanted Forest from her wardrobe. Events seemed to be attached a particular ensemble.

"Uh...leather?" Dawn said sounding unsure and obvious at the same time. Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wore a lot of leather as the Evil Queen. That detail didn't do much of anything to help narrow it down. "Don't worry still stunning as ever. I actually like that look on you."

"I second that. As terrifying as the Evil Queen was...," Emma said leaning on the door frame. She then gestured to the older brunette's clothing choice. It hadn't gone unnoticed to the other two like Regina had thought. It only went unaddressed until now. "But I like Regina Mills more. Those are my clothes."

"I needed some sleepware and your suitcase was the only one I could find. I was quite exhausted. Would you like them back?" Regina questioned sticking her thumbs under the waistband as if she was going to strip them off right then and there.

"Eventually. Yes," she said coming between the two brunettes and wrapping her arms around their shoulders trying to ignore the sexy images popping up in her brain. When in doubt think food, "We have to go downstairs for breakfast and if you two don't haul ass, I'm leaving you both with no regrets. I want quiche."

* * *

**Back in Storybrooke – Previous night**

"The town is awfully quiet without Emma, Regina and Dawn," Ruby laughed, falling onto the bed next to Belle. The other woman nodded in agreement, and shuffled in the bed.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked instantly. Belle wiped the sweat from her forehead and nodded, "I knew that the first time wouldn't be easy, but it will all be worth it."

Ruby frowned, she couldn't remember her first change, but she had heard stories of how horrifying it could be. Since she had bitten her girlfriend, she worried each night that the change could go bad for her.

As wolf's time got closer, Belle had been becoming sicker, and at the moment she seemed to have a fever. Ruby lovingly ran her hand across Belle's forehead, and handed her the drink that Granny had said would help.

"Stop worrying," she laughed, "It'll be fine."

"I'll stop worrying when wolf's time is over."

**Two hours later in the woods**

Ruby helped Belle walk through the woods, finally they came to a clearing where Ruby regularly comes each month. She began to feel the moon bearing down on her, forcing her to change. Carefully she placed Belle down on the ground, and leaned down.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Belle replied. Ruby closed her eyes, and gave into the influence that she felt surrounding her. When she opened her eyes, she felt her four paws digging into the dirt. For the first time in years, she smelt the scent of another wolf. If she was in human form, she was sure that words would have failed her. Panting from exertion, stood a blue eyed, white and black wolf.

Ruby was just trying to decide whether Belle was more beautiful in human or wolf form, when she came over, nuzzling up to her neck. In that moment she felt all of her issues fall away. She was no longer an alpha without a pack, she had someone to run with, and it was the person that she loved most in the world.

Howling could be heard throughout Storybrooke as they began their night long run.

* * *

**Present Day-Boston**

"A carnival?" Dawn exclaimed. The three of them were sitting at a table in the ice cream place Emma suggested. Emma had a giant chocolate malt with cinnamon sprinkled on the top. Regina refused any overloaded sugar beverage and settled for a water. Something she pushed for both Emma and Dawn to help the sugar rush they were both going to experience after this. "I've never been to a carnival before."

"Well, then you're definitely coming to this one my dear. You'll love it."

"Wait. Wait. Whoa. You mean to tell me there's a Storybrooke carnival and I didn't know about it?" Emma asked poking Regina in the ribs. The offending hand was smacked away.

"There's been a lot of things going on in Storybrooke the past few years. There hasn't been a time to sit and relax in town for four years until now. And it's not really a carnival just the Storybrooke Spring Festival but I'd like to change that this year. A little magic with good intentions makes everything better, doesn't it?"

"Depends on the person," Emma mumbled. Regina gave her a forceful elbow to the ribs to which Emma cringed before scooting her chair away from the brunette.

"Well, either way I would love to go. Hopefully I don't get grounded before then," Dawn said taking another forkful of the four layered ice cream cake she ordered.

"Knowing you, you probably will be," Emma snorted.

"I will point out the only times I've actually gotten into trouble were times when you lost me on the way to Archie's...six times."

"In my defense, I was tired those days and you're a sneaky little shit," Emma said shoving the teen's shoulder.

"We're friends now right?"

"The best." Dawn leaned closed to Regina and the mayor closed the gap between them. Dawn then whispered, "I say we put Emma in the dunking booth." Regina sighed and rolled her eyes, something she had to do around these two all the time.

Regina was about to give them both a snarky comment until Emma's phone started to ring on the table. Another reason to scold both of them for lack of table manners. Dawn's phone was up there too. Emma got up from the table with her phone in hand. From the looks of the scowl at her screen it wasn't someone she wanted to be bothered with or if Regina was lucky it was Killian calling to say he had no idea what to do as Deputy. That went all the way back to the phone conversation they had with the Charmings and a few others. Regina was really adamant about Ruby or even David standing in as acting Sheriff until they got back but somehow, someway sidekick Hook got the spot. Ruby was working extra shifts and David had a baby to help take care of. That made Killian the best option. The crease in her forehead and the serious look on her face made it obvious she was thinking not nice thoughts so Emma interrupted them purposely as she left the table, "Hey, Regina make sure she doesn't mess with my ice cream."

"I'll be sure to stick my finger in it _after_ I lick it," Dawn said pulling her hand up near her mouth and pretending to lick her hand. Regina grabbed her wrist to stop her attempt and promised, "I'll watch it for you, dear." Emma nodded before she walked outside to take the call. Regina refocused her attention to the brunette who was in some way managing to eat the ice cream without getting it on her face like Henry but she still couldn't help reaching up to wipe the corner of her mouth with a napkin. Dawn didn't react much at all to it. She was becoming used to these motherly tendencies the mayor had.

"What else would you like to do today, my dear? 24 hours of unadulterated freedom," Regina said resisting her urge to mess with the collar of Dawn's jacket. Last time she attempted, Dawn smacked her hand away as a very attractive waiter walked by just as Regina started to do embarrassing mom things. The teen blushed painfully and threw several glares in Regina's direction.

"Huh? Aren't we going back to Storybrooke today?"

"No. I thought we could spend another day or two here. It's only Tuesday, after all."

"You mean...like a vacation or something?"

"Something like that."

"What about Henry? You can't go on vacation without your kid. Doesn't seem okay that you're enjoying this time here when I was the one who dragged you guys to Boston."

"Dawn, if anything every time Emma and I speak with Henry on the phone he doesn't really want to talk for long. I believe he's having a blast without us there, dear. Girl-free is what I believe he said."

"Don't you miss him? You can't enjoy being here without him. You said he was everything to you." Dawn was genuinely confused. Henry was Regina's world and it only seemed fair she wouldn't enjoy being here with just her. Henry was more important. Regina sighed and leaned back in her chair. This seemed like a good time for a little look into the mayor's world.

"Of course I miss him, but him being here is just something that can't be helped. If he was that would be a bonus. For so long I'd been looking for happiness and when I found that in Henry I never wanted to let go out of fear that I would lose it. What I didn't realize is that one way to ensure losing something is to never _ever_ let it go. I did that constantly with Henry in the past and that was probably one of my many mistakes. Recently, I've come to see how unhealthy that relationship was. Henry being my only source of happiness only provided me with heartache every moment that I didn't have him around and he most likely felt burdened by that being true. Over time new things have brought me joy and even then I can't have a dependency on them. You, Emma, and Henry make me happy but there has to be other things in my life to enjoy. Falling apart because I've had a fight with one of you isn't good for me."

"That's...that's really great. I thought about saying something but it wasn't my place to. I want you to be happy," Dawn said sincerely then she bumped shoulders with the older woman with a crooked grin, "I knew Boston would be good for you."

"Oh, did you now? This was your plan all along?"

"Not originally but since it's working we can say it was."

"Not a chance, dear."

"Fine. So, what are these things that are going to help boost your happiness?"

"I was hoping to find out a little about that while we're here. I've spent my entire life trying to be what everyone else wanted and in the end when I thought I was being the opposite they still got what they wanted. I never...won."

"So...basically what you're saying is that so far your life has...sucked..." Dawn said it slowly knowing she would be treading on dangerous waters. Not to mention, the former queen would probably be offended at the least. But just like they always did to each other, Regina surprised her by responding in a completely different tone and the exact opposite of the words she was sure Regina would use. Just in case though, Dawn quickly tried to make up for it, "Sorry."

"Actually, that's exactly it. I've spent a fair amount of time thinking about this and I'm going to take this calm in my life and do things I want without trying to please everyone..." Regina paused knowing surely even Dawn knew what that meant. This wasn't about being the Evil Queen and the things she had done in the past. It wasn't about how people still saw her as such even after all the things she's done to make up for it. Being a different person. A person she was meant to be. Admitting this would help to undo the things her mother took from her. A happy life. One that didn't require her to be the terrifying mayor all the time so that everyone knew she wasn't weak. She was a Queen. With a glimpse of that life this morning, coming out of her comfort zone, taking some of Emma's clothes and feeling relaxed in a pair of sweatpants without any judging gazes from anyone made her realize that she wanted more of that. The longing to do fun things, something relaxing like 'normal' people did had been burning inside her for a long time. Seeing Emma and Henry doing things she would never be caught doing. Henry and Dawn. Dawn and Emma.

Everyone she cared for knew how to be happy and free. Even emotionally closed off people like Dawn and Emma. They had fun. Regina would be damned if she didn't try in this lifetime to have some as well. Instead of finishing her explanation she stopped and left it there. Dawn knew what she meant. They had talked briefly about it and a lot of the vague things Regina mentioned implied the cruelty of her early life. The teen didn't pry and only nodded in understanding before finding a way, a successful one, to make the mayor's mood lighten tremendously.

Suddenly, in a swift movement Regina swiped her finger near Dawn's face, almost unnoticed by the girl, Dawn flinched and opened her eyes to find a dab of her ice cream on the tip of her nose. She crossed her eyes to get a look at her nose to make sure she was seeing the right thing. Then she looked up and was met with Regina attempting to suppress a giggle with a fork between her lips.

"Start off with mischief, Madame Mayor? I don't play a fair game. Just saying," Dawn said putting on her best rigid glare. It was unsuccessful considering the fact that she still had ice cream on her face. Regina was prepared for Dawn to get her payback but the girl only put down her fork as she wiped the frozen treat off her face.

"What's wrong?" Regina deflated.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry to make you spend 15 bucks on ice cream cake but I'm done. White flag," Dawn sighed waving her napkin. Regina chuckled and slipped the fork from her lips and went for a piece of the sugared dessert on Dawn's plate, "I believe it would be no issue for Emma and myself to finish it for you."

"Well, looks like things are picking up back at home," Emma announced as she came back to sit. "Not in a good way."

"Meaning?" Regina asked.

"Good thing Killian's a fast learner. There's been a robbery and teenage rebellion is making a comeback in Storybrooke."

* * *

That was unexpected for everyone but it didn't deter Regina's want to stay a little longer. They discussed it all through the entire time they spent at the ice cream parlor and then a little more at dinner. Emma never thought she would see it but Regina pouted when they came to the conclusion that they would be going back the next morning. She wanted to stay a little longer for the sake of her new found urge to have fun and to help Dawn figure things out. In the end, Dawn admitted that she didn't want to figure things out, at least not now. Due to the pouting, the girl promised when she took her trip back to Boston she would bring Regina along to have some fun. Then after settling that Dawn and Regina decided to work on Regina's 'non-bucket kicking, bucket list', as Dawn called it. Surprisingly, there were more things Regina wanted to do than Dawn thought. She was also surprised of some of the things Regina had never experienced. She promised herself she would at least help cross out half that list as she stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

A knock at her bedroom door interrupted her deep thought though. She yanked the toothbrush out of her mouth and spit into the sink to clear it, "Come in," she shouted so that it made to the door. Through the running water of the sink she heard the door open and close with two separate clicks. She continued brushing as she walked out to see who it was. She managed a grin before walking back into the bathroom to finish up. When she came back the brunette woman had her back purposely facing her. Just in case.

"You can turn around, I have pants on," Dawn chuckled watching Regina's tense shoulders sag in relief as she turned around. Dawn took the band from around her wrist and used it to pull her hair up into a messy ponytail as she sat on the edge of the bed. Regina couldn't hide the blush on her cheek at the comment and Dawn noticed, "Is this about my tattoos? Why you don't want to look?"

"No, of course not. It's just…nothing. I'm just giving you your privacy."

"Okay. But if you want to see them you can just ask. I don't mind." Regina nodded before she gestured to the bed, "May I?"

"Yeah, go ahead," the younger brunette said pleasantly as she turned towards the nightstand to fiddle with her phone. Regina took that moment to take a peek at her back even though Dawn just told her to ask. Usually she didn't ask because it wasn't for the tattoos, it was for the scarring from her injuries which still caused her pain. This time, however, she looked at the exposed flesh showing beneath her tank to get a glimpse of some of the ink that did show. She wasn't ready to ask but her curiosity was raging some days. She snapped away from staring when Dawn turned around to her again, "You mind?" Regina looked to her phone attached to the dock station. Music.

"Of course." Straightaway sounds coaxed out of the speakers filling the room. Not loudly but just enough. It was relaxing. The singer did the mood justice as well. Regina admitted even only five lines into the song she wouldn't mind hearing more of it in the future. Which brought her to the thought of Dawn's music taste. The loud music coming from the teen's room sometimes wasn't something she wanted to hear. Though she still tracked down some of the singers she heard online. They weren't too bad. It could be worse. "Who is this?"

"James Blake. I finally decided to go through the stuff on my phone. My music choices are all over the place."

"Unique like you and I quite like it. It's relaxing."

"And relaxing is what all of us needs at this point. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dawn said leaning back against the pillows.

"Well, where do I start…"

"The beginning would be nice," Dawn teased and received a small push. "Does blondie need to be here for this?"

"Emma turned in an hour ago. She's actually looked rested since we've been here." Regina scoffed to herself, shaking her head. "Could just be me," she muttered to herself earning a questioning stare from Dawn. She sighed and suddenly found something interesting in her lap. "Is it just me or is she seeming…paler, more exhausted…she isn't the insufferable, happy Emma Swan anymore. Or maybe I'm just over exaggerating."

"There's no such thing," Dawn said. She snapped up to look at the teen. "Especially not with people…like us because the over exaggeration for others would just be normal. We're guarded like Fort Knox but there will be something that knocks the wind out of you and you can't hold your walls up anymore. Emma's trying to keep them up but they're evidently falling apart if you can see it."

"I've always seen the emotions running through her even when I didn't want to care. It bothers me I can't do anything about it. She freezes me out. In recent months, it seems to intensify. It's like her stupid goofy smiles aren't really real anymore. They look forced…" By now Regina was up pacing around in her frustration, using her hands to express how she felt about all this as she spoke. Even as she continued she felt Dawn may have not remotely been interested in anything she was saying but she was going on anyway because she couldn't find any other person to rant to about this. So, she just continued voicing what had been pestering her mind for some time now, without regards to whether she was listening or not. "…I just don't know what to do."

She looked to the teen who was leaning back against her pillows, all relaxed like and enjoying the ambiance of the room. Regina was so into her ranting she hadn't noticed the two incenses burning a cinnamon smell into the air and it instantly reminded her of Emma. Regina figured she had just done all that to an uninterested teenager. Her shoulders slumped as she sat back on the bed. There was nothing else to say to her now. It was kind of embarrassing.

"You know, a lot of people can learn to suppress things all the way up until they come across something that essentially just forces everything into their frontal lobe. That's what's happened to Emma."

"From being in Storybrooke?"

"From me." Regina looked at her pointedly and she quickly jumped to continue, "…In Neverland, she said that you guys were ambushed at one point and I believe…because I _think_ I know Emma well enough, I firmly believe she would have throat punched the one kid she had in her clutches until she actually looked at them. And unconsciously Emma finds the root of a person without meaning to. Her mistake in Neverland as an orphan herself was to look in the eyes of a lost boy. That brought those emotions back but you didn't see then what you see now because her goal was Henry."

"But I haven't seen anything until recently. That doesn't make sense."

"It does if in that time she had a moment to repress everything again. Then the orphan who brought it all back came along and not only that but stayed around longer than she was comfortable with. I represent the abandonment issues most orphans have to overcome to her. And it is one of the hardest obstacles to surpass. To know in your mind that now, no one will leave you. It's hard to believe."

"She talks to you? She maybe said something that-" Regina pushed leaning slightly closer.

"I'm sorry…I can't say anything. Emma has to tell you herself."

"But-"

"I really can't."

"Alright. I understand." Regina's dejected look prompted Dawn to get up from the bed and walk over to her duffle bag. She dug through the bag until she reached the bottom and pulled out a big black book. Regina watched the girl's shoulders tense and relax a few times before she turned to face her.

"Don't tell Emma I did this," Dawn said handing over the book. Regina immediately recognized it as the sketchbook she hadn't seen since the night she bought it for her. She hesitantly took it staring into Dawn's eyes as she did so. She wanted to be sure this was right. "She wanted to be the first to see what my dreams looked like but I tell her stuff all the time. It's your turn."

"Thank you…for trusting me. I know it's been hard...I've asked a lot of you about Emma already, you don't have to do this because you can't tell me about her."

"No. It's okay. I should at least share something with you." Dawn tapped the edge of the book. "I can't keep you in the dark anymore."

"I'll keep this safe," Regina promised standing up from the bed. She glanced at the cover noticing an engraving that wasn't there when she bought it. "_Ut Solus, Ut Prosim" _it read. Dawn nodded, believing it, seeing the way the older woman held the book. She hugged it close to her chest as she watched Dawn slip between the sheets of the bed. Instinctively, Regina pulled the sheets up for her and leaned down to kiss her temple. As soon as her lips touch the soft skin she froze. She straightened up her spine with a painful snap. Dawn looked up at her as she laid on her side but didn't say anything. Her expression was completely unreadable and that made Regina's cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She stopped when Dawn just turned over and closed her eyes. That could've been taken several ways but instead of inquiring about it she shuffled quickly to the door and pushed herself out.

Though before she closed the door Dawn spoke up, "Well, now there doesn't seem to be nightmares lurking around tonight. Goodnight 'Gina." It came out muffled somewhat from the pillow and in a grumble from sleepiness but she heard the lax and warmness of her voice. A small smile pulled the corners of Regina's lips before she closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight, my dear."

* * *

The calmness of their second day in Boston didn't prepare them for the surprises when the morning came. Hopefully they all had enough sleep for the day to come.

Dawn woke up and found a small box wrapped neatly with a bow and a card sitting on the nightstand. She opened the small gift and removed a small compass on a golden chain. It was beautiful and most likely very expensive. She turned it over to the back revealing intricate design patterns running along the edge and initials engraved in centered beautiful letters.

_D.M._

She moved to the envelop and held it upside so that the contents fell into her lap. A card and a set of keys. Dawn paid no mind to the plain white card and stared down to the keys. They didn't look familiar and she only swore in her head when for certain they weren't the keys to Regina's Benz. _If only_, she thought rolling her eyes. Of course they weren't. Then she went to the card be unfolded it to find fancy handwriting that was no doubt Regina's.

_Dawn,_

_My sincerest apologizes for missing your birthday, though you'll have to excuse me since even you didn't know it had passed until recently. However, now that we know the date, it will be a day of celebration for as long as you chose to remain in my care. I hope you are aware, that I am determined to give you a proper home life and birthdays are a part of that._

_I hold you close to my heart. May you always know that. So, here you are for your gifts. I had no intention of waiting until your birthday to give you this compass but after recently finding out about a special day long past, I knew this was the perfect time to grant you this. For quite a while I've been meaning to give you this but I stalled and eventually I sent it off to get engraved, which is a rather lengthy process. Also, because I believe connection with animals to be remarkable, the shelter is yours and those are the master keys to the building and the vehicle. I trust you'll be the responsible 17 year old I now know you to be. And I expect you at town meetings like any other business owner in Storybrooke._

_Happy Birthday, I look forward to celebrating the next._

_Regina_

Without another thought than the last line she read, Dawn jumped out of bed and headed for the door. She was met with Emma drinking coffee staring at phone screen. The blonde hadn't noticed her as she was quickly typing out texts.

"Where is she?" Dawn asked. Emma didn't look up from her phone in hopes of hiding her smile because she knew what was going on. Dawn impatiently cleared her throat.

"She's in the bathroom," Emma said nodding towards the door only feet away from Dawn. The teen walked towards the door and was right in front of it as Regina stepped out. The thought to tackle the woman crossed her mind only for a moment before the door to the suite received a firm knock. Dawn turned to it for a second but decided against it as she wrapped her arms around the older brunette's waist tightly not even giving her a chance to get out of the bathroom doorway. Regina instantly hugged back even tighter sparing a glance over to Emma who was fully focused on them now. She gave her a soft smile and heard the girl whisper something into Regina's shoulder. Emma was a little rusty but she knew it was definitely a thank you in Spanish.

"Fue un placer," Regina said back softly feeling the chain of the compass brush against her back in Dawn's fist. Emma frowned at the response since she only knew food and how to ask for the bathroom in Spanish. Another knock broke them apart and Dawn reluctantly trudged to the door, ready to yell at the person behind it. Surely, for some reason, it had to be Thomas. She swung the door open and started her rant before even seeing the person, "Thomas, you asshole-" Her throat went dry when she saw that Thomas wasn't there. If anything _she_ was the opposite of the smug bartender.

It was her.

"A little birdie at bar told me you were here…you look amazing," she said smoothly. Dawn clamped her jaw shut at her words. She turned back to Regina and Emma. The blonde looked confused but Regina was ready to throw a fireball. Obviously, she had forgotten where they were. Dawn turned back, "Maddy?"

"Nice to see you again, Munchkin," she said softly, knowing her friend all too well. She would soon be shedding a fair amount of tears any minute. Dawn didn't say anything for several seconds that felt like minutes, hours even. The silence was uncomfortable and she began to wonder if Dawn remembered much of anything about her. She avoided eye contact with the two women also present and waiting for something to happen. The brunette one was none too amused, hell was about to freeze over. "Can I get a hug? I haven't seen you in five years."

"It's you," Dawn said and then paused a beat. Her grip on the compass loosened and Regina's heart sunk for a moment thinking she might drop it to the ground and forget about it. She hated feeling jealous about all these other people invoking emotions in the teen. She didn't have much competition for adoptive mother though. Other than maybe Emma but that didn't bother her unexpectedly. The jealousy didn't wear down in the least as she watched the teen launch herself into her friend's arms. Her chest constricted a little less at Dawn still keeping a firm grasp on the gold chain.

"Ain't it my lucky day? You're richer than me this time," Maddy mumbled into Dawn's hair as the younger girl's shoulders started shake and the tears started. Emma and Regina looked at each other and the blonde moved over to put a comforting arm around the mayor's shoulders as the older woman looked sadden by this. This girl sadly meant more insight into the questions she no longer wanted answers for as it was starting seem like it would cost her place in Dawn's life. She hadn't a single explanation as to why it startled her. No, terrified her.

"It's okay," the older girl whispered into Dawn's ear as she held her best friend tightly. "I'm here."


	25. Chapter 25

**SQ date. May be rewritten.**

**Dirty Dancing, anyone?**

* * *

**Storybrooke- Two months ago**

Sidney Glass made his reappearance on Storybrooke streets shortly after hearing local chatter about a new resident. The first place he found himself was the mansion of the hat maker, Jefferson. Cautiously, he walked up the walkway and stopped just shy of the door. He was having plenty of second thoughts about this but it seemed he was the only resident with a heavy enough vendetta against a particular person. Keeping that thought in the center of his mind, he knocked on the door anyway. It didn't take long for the giant door swing open. Jefferson was a bit like Sidney himself. Hadn't been seen in a while. Lingering in the shadows. "Who needs shaving" mentality. Other than the steadily growing beard and long, wavy hair the first thing that caught his eye was the obvious snarl on his face.

"What do you want?" Jefferson questioned with fair placed hostility.

"Nice to see you again, too," Sidney drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Can't say the same for you. Again I ask, what do you want mirror boy?"

"Well, hat boy...I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not even remotely interested in anything you and her majesty have to offer," he said dismissively as he began to close the door. Sidney stuck his foot in the way before it could connect with the frame. He received a murderous glare from Jefferson. Obviously the ill-will between he and Regina had not faded even a little and that's exactly what he needed. Being in alliance with her for so long was a setback but it was nothing a few choice words couldn't fix.

"Regina and I have had a falling out in recent months. It will never be rekindled I assure you. Although that's not what I'm here for."

"What are you here for? Have yet to hear anything that remotely sparks my curiosity."

"I hear you were...probationer, for the Mad Hatter."

"Yeah. So, what?" That was the exact cord he needed to strike. The pained expression beneath his terribly put together mask. Betrayal also seeped through. The queen and her old friend were both severely guilty of betraying allies and leaving promises unfulfilled. He looked Jefferson up and down. He was a mess. A drunk possibly after all this time. Moping around about the things he was promised that never came. He didn't get his daughter back and he didn't earn the title promised to him. Sidney used the familiar umbrella to push the door open and let himself in. Jefferson didn't object or resist. Like he expected, it smelled of cheap liquor and stale cigarette smoke.

"Classy living." Sidney commented with a distasteful look on his face. He constantly kept having to remind himself that he was here for business. They both walked deeper into the mansion and each took a seat in the living room. Surprisingly, the home was spotless despite the smell and the unkempt resident.

"Obviously, you're not here for a hat. What are you here for? Mind you, I've asked several times what your business here is and I've yet to receive an answer. Don't get upset when I kick you out of my home," Jefferson snapped.

"No need to make threats, son. Either way, I won't be leaving until _I'm_ finished here." Sidney put severe emphasis on the last few word as he tossed the umbrella in the man's direction.

Knowingly, Jefferson grasped the handle and turned until it click. He glanced at Sidney with cold blue eyes under hooded lids before he gave the handle a tug revealing the rain guard of a sword. He immediately snapped it back into place and turning it until it clicked again. The eerie silence stretched out between the two men as Jefferson moved the umbrella to the spot next to himself with a deathly slowness. Sidney's smirk couldn't be hidden any longer as with a wave of his hand a cup of tea appeared on the side table next to him.

"Tea?" He asked as if he was innocently here visiting a friend. Jefferson's stoic expression faded away and was exchanged with a look of arrant stupefaction that the older man couldn't combat enjoying.

"You have magic. How?"

"Our little resident brought a lot more with her when she arrived than I imagine anyone thought possible. Especially, powerful magic."

"Where's your lamp then, genie? Here to grant my wish?" Jefferson snarled.

"I'm no longer bound by a lamp," he answered despising just the thought of the object. With another flick of his wrist his former lamp sat on the coffee table between them. "Powerful young thing she is and she may not even know it," he mumbled more to himself.

"What's your plan?" Jefferson asked darkly. He quickly corrected himself, "Scratch that. What part of this plan benefits me?"

"You've been here wallowing in self-pity because you were denied being successor of the infamous Mad Hatter. Rules were broken and the title wasn't passed on like it should have been." Sidney pointed to him enthusiastically, crossing one leg over the other, "I'm giving you a chance to help me achieve something big."

"Benefits," he emphasized again.

"That girl is the key to all the untamed magic you could ever dream. You can have all the power you've ever envisaged in that head of yours."

"You can't be serious. Giving me all this power...what do you get out of bringing the queen down and I getting this magic; however you're getting it?"

"You get the girl to me. That's all I need."

"I'm not getting involved in any child slavery or whatever you got going on. Not happening."

"Weak minded men like yourself are the reason why there are such people out there. I need to have a genie to genie talk with her. What we talk about is my business until I say otherwise. And I won't say otherwise. Ever."

"What's the plan then?" Jefferson asked leaning back against the cushions. A devious glint was shining in his eyes now.

"First you're going to tell me everything you know about this Hatter you worked for."

"Don't you already know this stuff?"

"Let me repeat myself. Everything _you_ know of this person. He? She? Description?"

"More of an 'it'."

"_What?_"

"I don't know any of that. I did _its_ bidding. Never actually saw a person. Shadows sometimes, even a dark figure. Rare time I saw an actual person, it was wearing a mask. Not sure what I heard was the actual voice. Sounded disguised."

"How did this apprenticeship even work if that was the case?" Sidney asked skeptically.

"I was a thief. Not much instruction was needed for that. When someone wanted transportation or we traded I would do my part and when that was done I was teleported home and in exchange the Hatter took my place. You could imagine how pissed it might have been when the Evil Queen went to go save her father and left me behind." Jefferson chuckled. Sidney tilted his head in agreement as he eyed the lamp. It sounded as if the Mad Hatter was just a much lighter alternative to Rumpelstiltskin. Although, the horror stories that came from the Hatter didn't do much to confirm it. "You think this girl and the Mad Hatter are related somehow?"

"I should be asking you that question since you were the apprentice. You didn't ask enough questions," Sidney scoffed. "You seemed to have been very numb, sedated to your situation."

"It's not like it was just some shit job. If I slipped up once I was done and not just fired, dead. So, excuse me for not asking things of some powerful ominous figure. I was promised all that power I witnessed. It was a blessing to be chosen. I had a family to provide for, all the riches anyone could ask for." Jefferson shot back. "Of course, I didn't ask questions."

"No, need to get snippy. We're business partners, now. All we need to know will be revealed in due time."

"No one has seen or heard from the Mad Hatter in years. Last job I got was with Regina when she went to Wonderland for her father and left me there. After she left my job was done and the Hatter was trapped there then, not me. You could only assume it found its way out obviously. And then proceeded to disappear with my powers."

"Have you ever thought even for a moment that during that job you were given the actual hat?" Sidney questioned slowly. "Then there would be no way out even for the Hatter. Cora is a cruel woman, if she knew the Hatter to be in her kingdom there would have been a fruitless struggle to get out." The realization dawned of both of them.

"The Hatter never got out."

"Only time will give us our answers but that seems to be the likely answer as far as we know. Now, there are just a few things we need to retrieve from Regina's vault."

"How we gonna get them?"

"We're going to pay the Queen and her new little princess a visit. Not a pleasant one."

* * *

**Present Day-Boston**

Dawn was too caught up in her emotions to catch herself beforehand when her vision suddenly flashed excruciatingly white before she completely blacked out. No one had noticed anything wrong after a moment of silence until Maddy felt Dawn go limp in her arms. She immediately cradled the younger girl's head in her free hand as she pulled back to see that her friend's face was completely vacant and she was passed out.

"Hey, kid. Wha-" She looked up to the two women in the hotel suite with a freaked expression on her face. Regina was the first to react, rushing over to them. She was for a moment thinking about harshly blaming this on the girl's presence but the look on her face made the remarks die on the tip of her tongue. She supported Dawn's head in her hands, "What happened?"

"I don't know I just felt her go limp. Count on this one to cry herself into a deep sleep," she chuckled warily. Regina couldn't help her own small chuckle as she led them to the couch. Maddy deposited the young girl on it gently as Emma stood by waiting for instruction, knowing Regina all too well.

"She's sweating. Emma, can you get me a cold towel?" Regina asked as she sat on the edge of the coffee table. Emma nodded and ran off to the bathroom eyeing Maddy sympathetically as she picked up the fallen compass. The girl moved over to the back of the couch and examined it before talking to Regina.

"This hers?" Regina nodded still keeping her eyes stuck to Dawn's body. Maddy read the initials on the back and recited them to herself, "D.M."

"Yes, I had it engraved for her." Emma came out of the bathroom with the towel and her phone in hand. Regina quickly took it and placed it across Dawn's forehead. The blonde put her hand on the worried brunette's shoulder, "Hey, Henry's calling. You want to me to tell him what's going on if he asks?"

"No, he'll be worried to death."

"Okay," Emma said about to turn before she stopped and leaned down to Regina's ear, "Do you want to keep an eye on this kid?"

"She's no threat for now. Leave her be."

The silence made the guest in the room a bit uncomfortable and she went back to the compass again. It sparked a memory of her friend that she wouldn't ever forget. Maybe that would help ease the worry in the atmosphere and quell some of the older woman's concern, "You know, when I first met her she told me that she was certain Dawn wasn't her real name. Anybody else would've falsely agreed and brushed it off but the kid was so cute and so sure of herself, I believed her. Still do. That's why she has the nickname Munchkin."

"Yes, she mentioned it once," Regina replied amused and thankful for the light conversation to get her mind off the situation a little. Her attempt to ease her nerves was much appreciated.

"What's the last name?" She asked. Regina raised a brow in question and Maddy held up the compass, pointing to the M on the back.

"Mills."

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly. Regina was confused and didn't hide it. Maddy came around the couch and held out her free hand to the woman, "It was rude of me to invite myself in here without even introducing myself. Madison Zambrano."

Regina took the offered hand, "Regina Mills. You-"

"Yes, I taught her Spanish." She answered knowing the question beforehand.

"Well, I have to thank you for that. Sometimes it's nice to have conversation with someone else," Regina chuckled.

"Glad to be of service, ma'am," Madison said giving a short salute. So, maybe Regina can see Dawn's appeal to the girl. She was charming, if she dare used the term. Too much of a reminder of the blonde's parents.

"Call me Regina."

"Regina. So, you're her mother…I told myself that if I ever met you, I'd personally punch you in the throat for abandoning her but then again at the time I was twelve. I'm much smarter now so I wouldn't dare."

Regina would've laughed if it hadn't been for the fact that Madison thought her to be Dawn's actual mother for a moment. She looked at her puzzled by it, "My dear, I'm her adoptive mother…so to speak." She mumbled the last part.

"Oh, well. You could've fooled me. She kind of looks like you, you know. Sorry for the implication."

"No need to apologize. If anything that's a compliment. Dawn is a very beautiful…and stubborn girl."

"Yeah, don't I know it. Though, you're gorgeous. So, if she was your daughter I would definitely know where she gets her good looks from."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, dear."

"One can only dream that it gets them somewhere with a pretty lady," Madison said confidently despite the blushing occurring on her face. Regina grinned at her before becoming distracted by the slight movement of Dawn's hand tucked in her own. "If you weren't married, I'd have asked you out by now."

"Oh. You're interested?"

"Very much so but again you're married, unfortunately."

"Not married, actually."

"Well, I know the blonde girlfriend wouldn't dare let you slip away." Regina didn't correct it. She planned on having Emma as her girlfriend very soon. Until then…Madison was getting cheeky. And she was very entertaining. As much as Regina wanted to be mad at her for barging back into Dawn's life again, she was already growing on her. But only a little. They weren't friends so she would be receiving death glares whenever Regina damn well felt like giving them. Dawn and Madison: comedic package deal. Could tolerate...maybe.

"I'm much too old for you, Ms. Zambrano."

"Oh, I doubt that very much. I have a driver's license," Madison said fishing out her wallet and retrieving the card.

"So does Dawn. She's not even old enough to buy cigarettes."

"That never stopped her before. Does her license say age: 22?" Regina was a little surprised she really believed the girl to be no more than maybe two years older than Dawn.

"Stop flirting with her," Dawn grumbled as she came out of her sleep. She tossed lightly with a headache. Emma came back into the living space just in time. Regina gave Dawn's hand a comforting squeeze and the teen tightened her hold on her hand as she took a deep shaky breath. Madison leaned over the back of the couch, mistakenly getting too close to her friend.

"Hey, Munchkin. How you feel?"

"I…" Dawn tried to sit up and Regina only restrained her.

"Take it easy, kid," Emma warned. Dawn looked up to Madison, her expression unreadable. She reached up and caressed her cheek.

"You remember?"

"Everything." Her green eyes were filled with anger in an instant leaving no one able to react in time to Dawn taking her palm across Madison's face. Hard. The slap practically echoed there the entire hotel. The sheriff and the mayor were stunned.

"Shit, dude. You broke something," Madison groaned holding her nose. Then she turned to Regina, "Excuse my language Ms. Mills…wow."

"It's quite alright, dear. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Dawn looked her for a moment before turning back to her wounded friend, "You're such an idiot." Regina and Emma looked at each other knowing that line was the start of so many conversations between them over the years. Despite the situation they managed to smile at each other.

"Ohh, everything," Madison said understanding.

"Idiot."

"Fair enough. But I'm your idiot, though, because I love you."

"Don't ever do it again. I can take of myself."

"I can see that but any beating I take for you is worth all the pain." Dawn shook her head and laid back down letting Regina place the towel back on her forehead. She was worn out now for some reason.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself, "Gina…"

"I know, dear. Just rest." Regina then looked up to Madison, knowing it must have been something that happened in their time in foster care, something obviously not pleasant, and silently said, "Thank you."

That was the most emotional anything got that day, for the girls at least. The four of them spent what time they could together. Madison telling all the embarrassing stories she could about Dawn much to Emma's amusement more than Regina's. As funny as some things were she couldn't force herself to laugh at most of them. Seeing them together brought a fear. Every mention of what they should do together and Dawn agreeing made Regina internally cringe because it started to sound like Dawn was planning on leaving Storybrooke for Boston.

At one point the thoughts were strong enough that she had to excuse herself to the restroom to keep the stinging in her eyes at bay and stop that damn quivering lip. Emma noticed it and gave Dawn a few looks to see if she had detected the painful emotions this was causing to someone Emma knew Dawn thought of as the closest thing to a mother she had. But it had been five years and for Dawn she was going back home soon. She was spending ever moment she could with this amazing person that had saved her life more times than she felt she deserved. She had plenty of reasons to stay there in Boston but she had several more for why 108 Mifflin Street was her home. Dawn just forgot to tell Regina that to ease her heartache.

* * *

"Gina! Come on, you're going to be late," Dawn whined as she laid back on the king sized bed in the older brunette's room. It had been nearly thirty minutes since the woman disappeared in her walk in closet saying her outfit was wrong. There was nothing wrong with it in actuality. She was just nervous. Very nervous. She had changed sixteen times in the last two hours. Every outfit she put on looked fine to the tired teenager who told her with all honesty that she could muster, and because she wanted her to hurry the hell up, Dawn told Regina that she truthfully looked wonderful in everything. Although, saying that did nothing to hurry the anxious woman along. Dawn was close to going in there and dragging her out but her phone buzzed in her hand and she got preoccupied with texting her best friend back.

Meanwhile, Regina didn't heed Dawn's call for the third time now. At first she was too nervous but then she heard the teen's whining and she called her Gina. For some reason, one which she wasn't fighting against, hearing Dawn call her that melted her heart. It had only been recently that she had been granted the nickname but she loved hearing it every time even though a lot of times Dawn was whining when she said it. Much like now.

She finally decided to be brave and come out already, she had been trying on outfits for hours now and at first she had Henry to tell her she looked beautiful but then he snatched Dawn from her room so he could play video games. Even for a girl she was just as impatient about girl things as Emma. The similarities between them were scary sometimes. Okay so maybe they could manage co-parenting another kid. This one would be more of a handful though.

"Okay, I've decided on this one," Regina announced stepping out of the closet shyly. Though she didn't get the response she was expecting but then again she kind of was expecting it. Dawn was paying no attention to her. She was too busy texting that girl Regina didn't even like mentioning by name sometimes. The girl was very sweet and very cocky but she was likable. It just that her presence in Dawn's life was a scare. She would only admit to herself how much she only didn't like Dawn's friend because she felt the girl was going to take her away. Dawn was wrapped around her finger and if she said right thing Dawn would be moving to Boston without another thought. Still when they got back to Storybrooke, she felt silly for the thoughts.

Dawn hadn't put down her phone ever since they pulled away from the hotel. Her eyes had been glued to the screen since and Emma and Regina had to alternate on the drive back because the teen was too into her phone to drive her own car. She was fully invested in her friend like she may have been before she lost her memory, though they did have five years of catching up to do. Thirty minutes outside of town and her phone went dead and she was eager to get back home. She barely even paid Emma any mind when they dropped her off, to which the blonde chuckled at, and then she completely tuned out the conversation Regina was attempting to have with her about her magic lessons. Then when they finally got home and through the front door, Henry bum rushed Dawn into a hug that she returned warmly before running off to the nearest charger in the kitchen to continue her texting. Regina was glad she gave Dawn a job now. That phone bill was going to be unspeakably painful to look at.

And seeing her now, laying on her bed staring up at her phone screen, brought her mind back to when she met Dawn's friend personally. It was an interesting turn of events that had her body swamped with emotions. Jealousy. Sadness. Fear. Anger. Surprise. Heartbreak. Maybe even Gratefulness.

But now all she had was impatience because she actually enjoyed Dawn's attention.

"Dawn…" Regina called. No reply. "_Dawn_."

The teen shot up from laying down at the harsh tone. Somehow she had gotten caught up in Madison's lesbian jokes. They were funny. Emma would laugh. Regina would scold the both of them in a phone conversation while Madison would surely make a joke about a threeway. Madame Mayor would not approve. She would delete those jokes later. Shaking out all other thoughts, knowing she had been depriving Regina of her attention for over 36 hours, she took in the sight of the woman standing nervously in front of her closet ready to dart back inside. Dawn dropped her phone on the bed and walked up to the woman. Before she could even comment Regina tried to disappear into the closet again but Dawn grabbed her before she could.

"No one has ever looked better than you do now," Dawn said softly catching Regina's averting eyes and chuckling at her blushing. "Although your date could be competition."

"Thank you, dear, but don't you think I'm under dressed?"

"Under dressed? If we were saying something's wrong with your outfit, though there's nothing, you would be overdressed."

"What?" Regina frowned.

"Where are you going?" Dawn questioned.

"Drive-in movie," Regina said looking a bit sheepish.

"And who are you going with?"

"Emma," she mumbled.

"Dawn, are you ready yet?" Henry called from down the hall. Regina frowned, "What is he talking about?"

"Oh, yeah. He texted me while we in Boston. Change of plans. Ruby has the flu and I don't want to catch it so I'm staying here to help Henry with his science project."

"Which is what?" Regina questioned doubtfully.

"A volcano…Do we have baking soda?" Dawn asked going back to her phone on the bed and sending out a crap ton of texts in record time. Regina rolled her eyes waiting for the moment Dawn's thumbs cramp up from all the texting.

"Indeed, we do."

"Okay, I need all of it. I'll go to the store tomorrow to get more."

"Alright…where exactly are you doing this project?"

"My side of the garage. If it explodes it won't go far enough to hit yours." Dawn tried to assure her before she started to panic and protest. Surprisingly, Regina just nodded, tentatively, before becoming nervous about her date again and locking her fingers together. Dawn turned to her and sighed. There was no way this woman of all people was this nervous. It was unimaginable. The teen walked over to the door and poked her head out, "Henry! Come in here!"

The boy appeared from his room dragging his feet as slowly as possible. Dawn frowned at him, silently pleading with him to hurry so she could get Regina out of the house finally. She was going to be late. When he got in range for her to reach she jerked him by the shirt into the room. All the while he grumbled, "Don't make me come in here I've had my share of outfit changing. It's still your turn."

"Oh, shut up," Dawn sighed as she rolled her eyes and pulled him into the room. She moved him towards Regina with her hands on his shoulder. "Say something nice."

"Uh…I didn't know you owned pants, mom."

"You are so unhelpful," Dawn said shoving him out the room. Before he ran off to his room, "That was the point," he snickered as he left. Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose before checking the time on her watch. Yeah, if this didn't get this assuaged quickly she was going to be late. So, she got behind Regina and started to nudge her out of the door and down the stairs. The whole time Regina kept trying to find reasons to be fashionably late. That would slide, maybe, if it wasn't for the fact that she has to pick up her date who was probably at home panicking enough as is. By the time they got to the front door, Dawn was using her shoulder to push the woman but somehow the woman's feet were keeping her in place fairly well.

"Come on, Gina. Everything's fine. Stop being a baby."

"You don't know how nervous I am. I don't get nervous, Dawn."

"Why are you nervous?"

"It's my first date with a woman."

"Have you thought of the fact that this is Emma's first date period?" Regina hadn't thought of that but it didn't help any. She wrung her hands together. Dawn's annoyed expression softened as thought about how no one had seen this side of the mayor before. It was cute…and very tiring. Regina was a confident woman so what the hell? But they weren't discussing this any further. Mayor Mills was leaving. Now. Dawn waved her hand slightly and appeared in her hand was a black clutch that went along with the rest of her outfit. She handed it to the older brunette, astonished by her success.

"That's actually what I wanted to appear. I'm getting good at this," Dawn praised herself and then went back to Regina. Before she could say anything though Henry came down and stood next to her for the final send off. "Okay, you look great," Dawn started with Henry nodding in agreement, "You have a great date, a great movie, and overall everything is and will be great."

"Yeah, totally," Henry said lamely backing her up but honestly he wasn't into this girly stuff. And he did find all of this girly. Although he was happy for both his mothers but this wasn't up his alley at all. He watched with Dawn as his mother took a deep breath and nodded to the both of them and gave them a smile. She turned to the door but then swiftly turned back around to embrace them both in a tight hug.

"Uh, mom. You're going to be late," Henry said after looking over to Dawn who gestured to the clock on the wall in the foyer. The mayor finally let go and moved to go out the door but just as she opened the front door Dawn stopped her one last time, "Hey."

"Hm?" Regina turned and Dawn took her keys out her shirt pocket and tossed them to her. When they were secured in her fist she looked up to the teen in confusion. Dawn put up her hand in dismissal, "You need a convertible for a drive-in. Now go have fun but have my baby back in one piece, please."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ten minutes. _Was that creepy? _Regina thought as she stood at the door to the Charmings' apartment. She had gotten there ten minutes ago but she hadn't had enough courage to knock on the door. The ride here in Dawn's car had her confident and everything. Dawn had to have planned the car thing since it was spotless inside and out when she found it in the driveway. All that poise was completely gone now. She had raised her fist to knock a few times but never got it to connect. Then something going on in the apartment gave her second thoughts.

"Emma!" she heard Snow shout from inside. "Will you come down? I'm sure Regina is just as nervous as you are."

"Yeah, Em. Anxiety can make a person a little late," Charming's voice came. Regina wasn't one to eavesdrop but she now had her ear close to the door. Then there was Emma's voice and her very audible footstep, "No. Regina, just realized who she asked out. We all know Regina Mills doesn't like me. It's a joke."

"Emma, it's not a joke. She could be nervous or had to make sure the kids were okay at home. She has too teenagers on her hands most days. You're over reacting-" Snow stopped because, on its own accord, Regina's right fist was knocking on the door. After a moment Charming was opening the door with a smile on his face, "Hello, Regina."

"Good evening, David," Regina greeted trying to manage a smile. He stepped aside and let her in. Snow was staring at her from the kitchen facing Emma who was just about to grab for a beer. An uncomfortable silence fell over the apartment with the exception of baby Neal's gurgling as he played on the floor with some toys. Snow broke the palpable tension and nervousness while smacking away Emma's hand to get her away from the beer bottle, "Oh, my...Regina, you look lovely."

"Thank you," she answered quietly but her eyes were stuck on Emma as the blonde coyly walked around the counter. She started stalling having to directly talk with the blonde, "Sorry, I'm late. Wardrobe dilemma…didn't know what to wear."

"You look amazing," Emma said quietly but loud enough for Regina to here. She was wearing black jeans, boots, and a crisp white V-neck shirt that was hugging her figure wonderfully with a black leather jacket that stopped just short of her waist. Overall she looked even more beautiful than she usually did. It made her feel under dressed more than anything but Regina told her as casual as possible but public appropriate.

Snow and David noticed the staring and near drooling and scooped up Neal to leave them to whatever it was they were doing. Once they were out of earshot Regina finally spoke, "You look beautiful, Emma." The response she got was unexpected even for Emma herself. She was blushing more than before when she notice the darkening of Regina's eyes as they raked over her body. Regina certainly enjoyed the view, especially with the blonde wearing white Converse, which the brunette didn't really care for, dark wash high rise shorts, and a white cropped muscle tee that Regina wanted peel off of her. Though this was no time to be a horny teenager. All in good time.

"Thanks," Emma replied shyly tucking the hair hanging in her face. "Sorry, if I under dressed."

"Nonsense. That's exactly what I asked of you. So, shall we go?" Regina asked, not letting the silence settle between them again. She knew as soon as she left this apartment she would feel much better. Much more confident. She and Emma walked to the door, Regina opening it for her, as Emma called out to her parents that she was leaving, giving them no time to make it anymore awkward. She pulled Regina away from the door and closed it behind them, giving the brunette a tense smile before locking her arm around Regina's elbow again.

"I'm sorry we had to do that," Emma confessed as that walked towards the car. "I shouldn't be living with my parents."

"Better than living alone," Regina pointed out. "I wouldn't want that for you, dear."

"Henry's is there some days at least. I could have quiet, alone time. Can't have that with my parents and my baby brother around all the time." Emma was already caught up in the conversation she didn't even notice Regina opening the passenger side door for her, of Dawn's car. Emma got in and took a moment before realizing it. She stared at Regina as she got in and started the car.

"Well it seems like you've-"

"Wait. Wait."

"What is it?" Regina asked dropping her hands from the steering wheel.

"This isn't the Benz."

"Compelling observation, sheriff." Regina chuckled moving to drive again. Emma rolled her eyes. "Let's just say my Mercedes won't be helpful on this date. Unless we used the hood of the car, which I do not prefer." Emma raised her brow, she had only been informed to wear something causal. Nothing on where they were going.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I hope you like dancing though. Anyway back to before. It sounds like you've given moving some thought."

"Well, yeah. For as long as I'm staying in Storybrooke, and that's a long time I hope, I don't want to be living with my parents. It's crowded. They could use the space. I could use the space."

"They haven't asked you to leave right?" Regina questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, no! No. It's 210% my choice. I hope you don't mind that."

"Of course not. I'd like it if you had your own place. Beneficial for Henry as well as yourself."

"Good. Well, I'm moving out. Found an apartment."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's in a good place. Short distance from Mifflin and my parents' place. Henry could ride his bike to your house if he wanted."

"Someone's eager to leave. Does Henry know?"

"Yeah, I just told him not say anything until I got around to telling my parents. He's excited but he's not thrilled about packing and unpacking."

"I could provide assistance, if you like. Dawn, too. She won't have much to do until renovations get done at the shelter."

"That'd be great actually. I don't have a shit ton of crap though. You guys won't have to do much of anything really."

"Then it's settled. Text me the date," Regina said with a genuine smile on her face. Emma gave the same until she caught sight of the path they were taking. There weren't many buildings around and they were pulling to a gravel road. It was a little unnerving and not because it was Regina taking her here. She'd be on edge if anyone had been driving her down a dark gravel road at 8pm. Emma couldn't get her question out before she saw the sign. A big retro looking sign with neon red lights. 'Storybrooke Drive-In Theater'. They didn't get too far past it before she read, 'Grand Opening'. She turned to the mayor who was no longer hiding her smile as they drove up to the striking drive through ticket booth. Emma was utterly thunderstruck. Regina smirked at her, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies, dear."

"Wow," Emma finally got out. "Regina, I…"

"It's alright to be speechless." Emma just nodded taking in the sight of the giant screen and the dozens of cars already settling in their spots.

"Madame Mayor," Leroy's voice greeted actually sounding friendly towards the woman as they pulled up to the ticket booth.

"Leroy. How much do I owe you tonight?"

"Grand Opening special, 'on the house for the mayor.'"

"That won't be necessary. Tonight I'm Regina Mills on a date."

"If you insist, _Mills_. $13," he said politely. _Something was definitely wrong with him_ Emma thought. She was sure of it. He and Regina were never civil. _Never_. Emma stared at him as Regina handed him a twenty and waited for her change. Something was going on with the both of them. Emma knew it. She didn't think it had anything to do with the fact that Leroy didn't want to ruin the blonde's date and Regina was being civil to not ruin the date herself. Regina noticed her thinking and chuckled bringing Emma out of thought as they drove forward and then turned right, passing the big screen, "What? Wait where are we going? The screen's right there."

"We're not here to see that." Emma squinted in confusion. Her answer came as they continued up to another screen playing previews. The brunette parked them in a spot right in the middle with the best view and then turned on the radio so that the sound of the previews filled the car and Regina pushed the small button near the steering wheel causing the roof of the car fold back, revealing the night sky and the late spring breeze blew through their hair lightly. Emma looked up and around in amazement and turned to the look at the mayor, "What is this?"

"Our first date."

"This is…"

"Surprising?"

"Juvenile," Emma corrected. Regina was taken aback by the word. She opened her mouth to say something but Emma stopped her, "At least that's what I thought you would think of a date like this. But _I_ love it."

"I said I wasn't living a reserved life anymore. I don't care for others opinion on my endeavors, only my own…with suggestion from my close circle, of course."

"So, you're just up for anything and everything? Seriously? Like for real?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Up for anything and everything, cautiously, yes."

"This is already the best date ever, just so you know." Emma smiled. "But you said dancing before, didn't you?"

"I did, yes." Regina paused, "Dirty Dancing."

"Wow. You got me. I…this is great," Emma said grabbing Regina's hand. Regina squeezed back before saying, "That's not all." She twisted her body to reach in the back while Emma listened to the preview. She'd have to come back to see some of this stuff. But that wasn't on her mind, it was more of how she was going to top this date. It hadn't even really started yet and it was perfect. Even then that could've just been because she was on a date with Regina Mills of all people. That would make any date ten times better.

"Here you are," Regina said sitting back right in her seat holding out a bucket of popcorn to her. Emma took it and glanced back to where Regina's hand been rifling through something. She considered questioning it but instead just grabbed a handful of popcorn as the brunette reached back again. This time when she reemerged she held two cokes in between her fingers. Emma hastily grabbed one and hugged it to her chest and exhaled in a pleasured sigh. Regina giggled at her display as the opening music started playing.

"Oh my god, you got the bottled coke, too." Emma stopped and looked down at the bottle in her hands. "You're making feel like a teenager again…not that I did _any_ of this before. But, you know, watching it on those movies…it always looked cool. I wanted a greaser boyfriend and everything…I really wanted that. It was a dream, really."

"Well, I'm not in my greaser attire but I'll remember that for next time. For now you have most of it. I just hope I'm not too late to give it to you," Regina said opening both bottles of coke for them both. She looked up to see Emma smirking at her and Regina whispered, "I'm still very much refined dear."

Emma laughed stating her defense, "I honestly thought they were twist offs…but, no. Never. You were right on time, Regina."

"Good because you make feel like a teenager again, too. And I love that feeling," Regina admitted wholeheartedly as she passed Emma a bottle. They clinked their bottles together before they each tool a sip as the first line called out from the radio.

_"Hi, everybody. This is your cousin Brucie. Whoa! Our summer romance are in full bloom, and everybody's in love!..."_


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh, shit," Dawn muttered to herself and running her hand through her hair as she looked at the Benz. "Gina's gonna kill me."

"You?!" Henry exclaimed. "She's gonna kill both of us!" Then something came to light in Dawn's head. She snapped her head to Henry and jabbed a finger at him, "See?! I knew I shouldn't have listened to you!"

"Me!"

"Yeah, you! You, little shit! This was your idea! I was supposed to be home alone watching HBO while she was out and you were supposed to be camping with David! The fucking driver's door blown to pieces!"

"You agreed," Henry squealed. He was trying his best not to get the full blame for this even though he deserved it. But if he was going down he was bringing his adoptive sibling with him with no remorse. He knew Regina had a soft spot for Dawn which is why she'd been getting away with having explicit magazines in her room. And yes he goes snooping from time to time but the only thing she had in there that would be remotely scandalous other than those magazines was her underwear drawer and he was absolutely interested in neither. So, yeah fan favorite over there was going down for this, too. That what big sisters were for anyway, right? Well, 50/50. She might have been good for other things but right now that was the only thing she was about to be good for in the next hour.

"I agreed because I thought you were making a volcano for your science project! Not a rocket! A real rocket!"

"You believed that? Really?"

"Up until now I thought you were a good kid, but you're not!"

"Duh." Henry said as a matter of factly and rolled his eyes. "Where have you been for the last two months?"

"I'm done with you. _You_ are going to explain this to her because I'm not getting in trouble for this. I just got a job and not just a job, a _business_. I am going to keep it," Dawn said through clenched teeth as she stalked away, planning to hide away in her room until Regina got back. Henry ran after her trying to get her to stay and even pushed her back into the garage but even though he was getting taller and both her and his moms, she was still _stronger_ than both him and his moms. She shoved him away and started towards the stairs.

"Come on, Dawn. You gotta help me. You can use your magic."

"You're asking me to use my magic? Aren't you anti spells and potions or something?" Dawn asked still ascending the stairs with her voice much more calm now. Her panic was gone because this was no longer her problem. Just like that. It was something Regina taught her: let the stress go. Count to ten and three deep breaths and she no longer gave a shit. Unfortunately for Henry, it works far too well.

"Well…that was when my mom was using dark magic but I forgave her for that." That gave the older teen pause. How Henry was so one sided and black and white with everything made her sick sometimes. Maybe it was a kid thing and she wouldn't know because she had to grow up really quickly. Dawn could be very judgmental at times but if her mother was the Evil Queen she wouldn't have been so unreceptive to the reasons why she became who she was. It wasn't an excuse but it was better to have good reason than no reason at all. Honestly, in Henry's position, because she knew pain similar to Regina's, she could've forgiven her much sooner. Sometimes she held that against Henry but it didn't ever stop her from caring about him, even now.

"You're only asking because you think I have light magic?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you? Like Emma?"

"Not that I can recall. Ever."

"But mom said-"

"She just says that so she won't hurt my feelings. She's just being nice."

"So you're-"

"Evil? If you still have the same mindset that you did when you were ten then yeah I am."

"That's not what I meant but…could you please at least try? You know she'll be mad at us both. I promise to do the volcano and you just have to watch me. No more explosives." He sounded apologetic but not just to her. To Regina, too. Dawn knew that anger she had about their previous situation was in the past and forgiven on both sides but there were times when making it go away didn't work. Regina was grateful for the irritation on her behalf but asked her not to hold it against anyone. So, she relented, "Fine. But you need some new friends, who don't give you dangerous 'toys' to play with."

"Awesome." Henry fist pumped in the air. Dawn came back down the stairs shaking her head with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

As great as both women thought the movie was after refraining from jumping on each other, their attention to the movie stopped just around the time Neal had suggested the final dance should be the pachanga. At first they were holding hands as they watched the movie and then Emma left go letting Regina's hand stay on her thigh. Then they kept staring at each other asynchronously. Emma was the one to get caught looking a few times and she blushed adorably every time. It completely escalated after Regina reached back for chocolate covered raisins and pulled back with nothing of the sort and found herself brushing noses with her blonde date. They held each other gaze with heavy breathes. As if she hadn't already fallen deep for those green eyes, she looked into them once more finding that tingling sensation crawl down her back and settle at the base of her spine.

Emma reached for the radio to turn it off but wound up changing the station but the song playing just stuck to the both of them. They both looked to it almost confused because it was as if it was purposely playing the song. They'd probably never know how much of this date Dawn actually took control of and how she was chuckling along with Henry as they both agreed to play the song through her car.

_**Just say you love me, just for today**_

_**And don't give me time cause that's not the same**_

"Sorry," Emma said shyly. Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes before she bit her lip nervously and then placed a hand on the back of the blonde's neck. Emma held her breath as she was pulled forwards and their lips pressed together. If she admitted it, she'd thought about it all the time. How aggressive Regina might have been but here and now, it was soft and timid with their tongues barely caressing. They both closed their eyes and were met with the visual sensation of firecrackers. It burned and tingled and cooled and melted.

_**I want to feel burning flames when you say my name**_

_**I want to feel passion flow into my bones like blood through my veins**_

After several moments, Emma pulled back in a daze. Regina almost went back along with her not wanting to break the ecstasy that surely was embedded on Emma's soft pink lips. Emma puffed out a breath and the smell of mint invaded Regina's nose and she shivered from the air brushing her wet lips. Their eyes met again. The light of the screen in the dark creating a beautiful shadow across parts of Regina's face and Emma melted like no other time before.

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love if you don't wanna try**_

_**But all that I've been thinking of is maybe that you're mine**_

_**Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say**_

Emma grinned goofily and nodded lightly at the line of the song that described what she thought of this moment. She couldn't even say 'whoa', which was her go to for something amazing. And, yes, amazing was the only word to describe now in the car with most gorgeous woman she'd ever met.

Amazing: causing great surprise or wonder; astonishing; startlingly impressive.

_Yes, that's exactly what this was_.

Regina gave a small smile to the nod Emma had given. The beginnings of a smile came upon the blonde's face but were quickly interrupted by supple, hot lips were back on hers. Together their lips moved leisurely and seductively against each other. Regina's hand fell to her waist pulling the blonde as close as she could over the console as she released the pink lip from between her teeth and kissed the length of her jaw. Emma inhaled the apple and cinnamon scent of the brunette and gasped a soft moan from the sudden sucking on her neck. She lolled her head to the side and rolled her eyes closed. So many agonizing days and nights fantasizing about it and it was worth it happening today. God dammit if only they were in a bedroom.

"Thinking too much," Regina mumbled against her, expelling air against her neck.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked not fighting her breathlessness. She wouldn't let this continue if there was a chance that the brunette would regret it later. Even though Regina had asked her out she was still worried. That this wasn't something Regina really wanted. This wonderful date didn't even make the doubts disappear. Her panic didn't necessarily stay hidden from the brunette. Emma's eyes were always a gateway to her thoughts. Always.

"Mmm…So sure." Regina replied peppering kisses up her neck, tearing away all her second thoughts and worries. Emma sighed in relief quietly. Regina used her free hand to push the button to make the soft top of the car come back over them. "Thank the gods for tinted windows." Emma chuckled at that and Regina felt the vibrations with her lips still on her neck. All the while those windows got pleasurably foggy as the outro of the song meshed with their ecstasy.

_**Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say**_

_**And love's floating away**_

_**Won't you stay?**_

_**Won't you stay?**_

* * *

"Oh, yeah. I definitely got them with the remote radio thing. They didn't even notice," Dawn said with a laugh as she laid in her bed with her laptop in her lap in her pajamas. She suppressed her tenth yawn since she answered the phone but she refused to say she was too tired to talk. For nearly three days she had been texting Devin and Madison nonstop. It was exhausting combining that with her chores and intervening, secretly, on dates and all, but she still enjoyed it however.

"Awesome. So what happened after?" Madison questioned eagerly over the phone.

"I don't know. I'm sure they were making out and shit and that's not something I wanted to see."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? There like my parents for god sakes. That's gross."

"That doesn't automatically disqualify them from being attractive," Madison said as a fact. Dawn just rolled her eyes. _Gay best friends_ she thought.

"Could you turn off the gay while we're talking about them? Please?"

"Nope." Madison said with a pop of her lips at the end of the refusal. Her friend sighed heavily to her amusement. "So where'd they go in your car?"

"Drive in theater that Gina approved of like a week ago. At first it was going to be dinner outside of town but then she changed her mind."

"I still can't believe you're a child of a super hot, rich, mayor. You hit the jackpot, Munchkin." Before Dawn could make light of the 'super hot' comment there was a soft rap at the door. Dawn looked up to see a mellowed and very satisfied mayor leaning on her doorframe.

"Hang on, Maddy. Super hot mayor's home," Dawn whispered into the microphone.

"Ooo, I want to hear. Please," her friend begged over the phone. Regina chuckled and Dawn shook her head as she muttered a, "fine," and put it on speaker.

"So? How was it?" Dawn asked as if she didn't already know it was perfect.

"I thought it went really well."

"Aw come on. It was more than that," Madison said. Now was really a time where Dawn wanted to smack her friend. Although she still hadn't apologized enough for nearly dislocating the girl's nose. That's exactly what the doctor said, too. She was sorry but she didn't regret it.

"I'm sure it went great considering your lipstick is nonexistent now," Dawn teased.

"It looked better on Emma anyway. Still had to wipe it off before we went to dinner though," Regina replied with a knowing smirk. Dawn really hoped that was the only thing to happen in her car. Anything else and surely getting the interior cleaned a few times would definitely be on her list of things to do this weekend. Though she got distracted by a sudden sound. The teen tried not to laugh as she listened to her friend groan over the speaker. This love at first sight thing with Regina was funny since her friend was playing around. Madison had a girlfriend to drool over who didn't like this joking around while Dawn didn't like her very much for no _good_ reason.

"Was this before or after you sucked face in the backseat of my car?"

"Front seat. But wouldn't you two like to know?" The older brunette questioned smugly.

"I really wouldn't!"

"No!" They said simultaneously causing Regina to bite her lip to keep from laughing at them.

"Well, I'm tired and it's late. So, you, dear." The older brunette pointed to the teen, "Need to go to bed. Henry's already a sleep."

"Because I'm a good babysitter. He's been asleep for three hours now."

"Bed. Now."

"Yeah, Munchkin. Go to bed. God, what are you doing with your life?" Madison scolded playfully. Regina walked over to the bed and leaned down to the phone, "You, too."

"Right. I have a bar to tend to. Good night, Mayor Mills," Madison said briefly before hanging up. Dawn attempted to suppress another one of her yawns but it escaped anyway. She clamped her hand over her mouth stop the second trying to slip through right behind the other. Regina picked up the phone and the laptop on her legs and placed them on the night stand.

"You're sleepy."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Dawn grumbled sliding down in the bed and pulling the duvet up to her chin. Instinctively, Regina came over and pressed a kiss to her temple before walking out and closing the door behind, "Good night, Dawn."

"Night, Gina," she mumbled out. Then to herself, trying not to chuckle and yawn at the same time, as the door closed, "Nervous my ass."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Song on the radio: "Say You Love Me" by Jessie Ware**


	27. Chapter 27

"You stayed up, didn't you?" Regina questioned as Dawn trudged into the kitchen. Usually, the teen would be dressed and ready for whatever she had to do that day. Today, however, she was tired beyond belief even though she has stayed up later than that before. She got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom like usual but after almost falling asleep on the toilet for like minute and a half and while brushing her teeth, she decided against getting dressed just in case breakfast didn't wake her up like it normally did. Even Regina's strong coffee didn't seem like it would fix this.

"No, I went straight to bed after you left my room. I don't know why I'm so tired," she answered sitting at the breakfast bar after almost missing the stool. "Can I have some coffee?"

"Mhm," Regina hummed turning from the counter with a mug already ready for her. She placed it in front of the teen along with a plate. Dawn paid no mind to the food and went for the coffee. She didn't care at this point if it had sugar or not. Coffee is coffee. She also didn't catch the raised eyebrow she was receiving from Regina. "Dawn?"

"Huh?" The younger brunette looked up groggily and then back down to the coffee, "Oh, thank you."

"No, dear." The younger brunette looked up at her in confusion. "How much magic did you use yesterday? I know you used a lot with that bag you put in the backseat of the car."

"Yeah, so what?" She replied even though she didn't spend all her magic on that first date surprise she had for the sheriff and the mayor.

"Magic is different here. That's the first thing I taught you."

"We weren't the best of friends in the beginning, remember? Set the curtains on fire many times. Purposely."

"Are you insinuating that you weren't paying attention at all?" Her response was Dawn drinking out of the mug and not with a look of innocence or repentance. She just shrugged. Something was definitely wrong. Normally, the teen was apologetic about her misbehavior even though she rarely had any obedience mishaps.

"Can I go back to bed after I'm done?"

"Sleeping is not going to help. You've drained your magic not your energy."

"Meaning what exactly? I'm going to be exhausted all day?"

"Not if I can help it." Regina said heading out the kitchen but not before she made demands, "Eat your breakfast, I'll be back." Dawn just nodded lazily as she picked up her fork. Picking at her breakfast was the plan until she looked down at the pancakes on her plate. Chocolate chip. She squinted at them and just stared for a while. She could've been hallucinating. Had to be hallucinating because Regina Mills wouldn't dare give anyone any sort of chocolate first thing in the morning. Dawn childishly poked at them with her fork thinking they would actually reveal themselves as regular pancakes like they always are.

"Something interesting there?" Henry asked coming into the kitchen and fixing his own plate. Then he looked down at pancakes. "Oh…"

"Did I miss all the other times she made these?" Dawn asked circling the food with her fork.

"Mom's never made anything with chocolate in it that wasn't dessert."

"Maybe that date went better than we thought. I'm just surprised they're not hearts," Dawn said making the shape with her fingers. Henry chuckled and nodded vigorously.

"So she looked happy last night when she got home?"

"Happy would be an understatement. The look on her face was euphoric. The date was obviously very well enjoyed."

"Cool. So doesn't she…"

"No, she doesn't know. I don't like lying to her so this better had been worth it because I'm not doing it again."

"She lied to me. She can let this slide."

"I'm not involved in anything you have against your mother. So what she lied? How long ago was that?"

"It was ten years' worth of lying."

"I don't care," Dawn shouted slamming her hand against the counter. Henry jumped at the sound but didn't back away. He tried his hardest to not say anything but it seemed worse every time she got upset. Every time she also never noticed what happened to herself when she lost control of her emotions.

"Uh, Dawn," Henry stammered pointing down to the cracked and uprooted marble under the teen's fist. "And your eyes…they're…purple." The words only reached her a minute later but she didn't attempt to stop it. Not immediately. The anger wasn't being subdued by the calming technique Regina showed her. Count to ten. Three deep breaths. Nothing happened. She clenched her fist tighter until the nails of her fingers dug into the palms of her hand and her grasp on the fork tightened causing the silverware to bend under the pressure. Dawn cautiously attempted the method Ruby suggested when Regina's didn't work. They argued about it for hours until Regina finally agreed to it. The werewolf suggested she confront the thing bothering her in her mind. She closed her eyes to reign in her emotions. Especially, before Regina came back.

_Black and white._

_Good and Evil._

Dawn was puzzled at why her thoughts were making no sense. Fragments. Animalistic thoughts. At least it was still going to work. But then again she didn't understand this hatred that boiled up inside her stomach at some people. Some things just enraged her. People. Objects. It was strange. It was a darkness. An evil and she knew it. All the more reason to reign it in. Hurting someone wouldn't fix anything.

_Good and Evil._

_Good and Evil._

_Good…_

_Evil._

_I'm evil._

_I'm mad at myself._

I_ hurt Regina._

It just had to be enough of a solution to herself. That's what Ruby told her. She had to work through the rest when she was out of her head. She did that occasionally but these were a new assortment of thoughts and they weren't something she needed to share with the group. Whatever it was going on in her head would get out eventually. Belle was working on finding a memory spell or something to bring them back. Then any skeletons in her closet were going to be known. She wasn't going to lie to them if she was dangerous. If she'd done some horrible things. Regina, Ruby, Emma, and Henry were her family. They had to know. It was important. She'd at least get some credit for being honest about it. They'd hate her a smidge less.

"Dawn, you gotta stop," Henry pleaded watching as the cabinet started to rattle. He ducked down out of his chair when something snapped in the girl. Like the temperature in a glass thermometer had reached the boiling point and shattered from the pressure, the glass of the cabinets burst. Every single one of them. Doing that seemed to have relieved the tension in Dawn's body almost immediately. She breathed a sigh of liberation from her thoughts until she heard Henry, "Cut it out!"

"What?" Dawn questioned actually taking a look around. The damage to the room would probably get her locked up in the dungeon for the rest of her life. She looked to the boy crouched behind the breakfast bar to shield himself from the glass that now covered the floor. She took another breath and then waved her hand like Regina always did. The damage was repaired instantly including the cracked marble. Henry pointed up to her eyes as they still glowed purple. She didn't know how to fix that. It came and went on its own accord but she still closed her eyes trying to make it go away.

"Henry! You better be awake!" They both heard Regina shout from the foyer like she was yelling up the stairs.

"I'm in here mom!" Henry returned and her heels immediately began towards the kitchen. The boy scrambled up back into his seat and looked to Dawn in concern as she was drained of her color and leaning heavily on the counter. "Are you okay?" She looked to him with a tilted head and just shook her head.

"Oh good, you're awake," Regina said spotting Henry. "How was your night?"

"Getting on Dawn's nerves as usual mom. So, can I go over Thomas' house today? His dad said it was okay."

"Oh, sure."

"Really?" Henry asked enthusiastically. She nodded. Anything to get out of the house when he knew Dawn and his mother were going to have a talk about what just happened. From the corner of his eye he could see the one cabinet that didn't get fixed. He would've said something before but the older teen looked too weak to be doing anything let alone using magic again. "Thanks, mom. Can I…" He picked up his plate and moved it in the direction of the door.

"This one time," Regina agreed as she looked to Dawn. As soon as Henry disappeared she turned to the teen, "What's going on?"

"Exhausted like we discussed already."

"You look worse than you did before I left."

"Shit happens."

"What happened to my cabinet?" Regina questioned knowing that the teen hadn't a clue there was still evidence and ignoring her language. Dawn stiffly turned to the object in question and tried to not to swear as loudly as possible. She turned back around in her chair and refused to meet Regina's eyes. "Magic?"

"Look I have anger management issues and you know that. I need an outlet and I've already had my razor taken from me so excuse me if maybe I shatter a cabinet or two that I can easily fix instead of cutting just so you're not mad at me." Regina sighed as she placed the vial in her hand down.

"I'm not upset with you for that but I did think it was getting better. It hurt me just as much as you to see those marks."

"Things _are_ ten times better but they're not ten times _easier_. Maybe five but not ten. It'll take more than a few months to break a nine year old instinctive habit."

"I know," Regina said softly sliding the vial in front of Dawn, "Could you at least promise me to try just a little bit harder? For me?" The teen took it and drunk it down. The bitter taste went ignored through the silence. Dawn knew she owed a promise or two to Regina but not this one. This one she knew she would break. Instead of saying anything she stood up from the bar and moved to leave. In the process she used what little magic coming back to her to get dressed but before she could make it to the door Regina put a hand on her shoulder, "Please? You know an Evil Queen never says please."

"I wouldn't know that actually. Never really met one." Dawn turned to her to see a clear to-go container reached out to her. She couldn't stop the grin at Regina's gesture. The mayor smiled back and not just because she got to see the younger brunette smile but because of what she said. Dawn honestly didn't see even a drop of the Evil Queen in her. If she did it never showed and she never made judgement based off of her past. "I just want some time to myself for a while. I'll come back I promise. Before dinner."

"Alright. Don't touch anything you know will do something I don't approve of, dear."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And be careful around that boy. I don't like him," Regina admitted confidently.

"Of course you don't Gina. That's your job." The older brunette just rolled her eyes. "If you really need to be worried though. Be worried about him."

"He's a lost boy. He could've brought nightshade from Neverland…or…or…" Dawn let go of the container leaving it levitating in the air and grabbed Regina's forearms. "Everything will be fine. Okay? We're going to the arcade. It's public. It'll be fine." Regina gripped her forearms back and nodded but it was just for show. She didn't like him. She didn't like Madison when she really thought hard. They made Dawn happy and she wanted Dawn to be happy but she, herself, wanted to be the reason she was so. Quickly she threw the thoughts away. Being someone's solitary source of happiness was why Regina had been so unhappy even with Henry. Exclusive happiness, is what turned her into her mother almost and she wouldn't let that happen. Regina Mills would be a better parent to Henry and Dawn than Cora Mills ever was. Part of that would be to be slightly less suffocating on dating matters. Only slightly. Her face gave it away though.

"Gina, we're not together. We're not dating."

"I understand."

"I'll see you later then. You can call me every hour if that makes you feel better," Dawn said with a teasing tone as she grabbed the container again and headed for the door. Regina followed her to the foyer and waved her off. Not even five minutes after the black car disappeared down Mifflin, Regina texted her information on where she would be for the next several hours.

Her text was met with: _**Yes, your majesty. Have fun.**_

* * *

_Fun? More like torture._

Regina was flipping through another book and finding nothing to help her out in finding out who Dawn was or why her memories vanished in thin air. She closed the book and slid it into the pile of 'all things useless' as opposed to the pile she labeled 'save for later use'. It was unbelievable how difficult it was to find the teens identity if she was in fact a genie. A genie without a lamp. Who she has met before and has no recollection of it. And who was much too young to be anyone extremely significant in any familiar stories. For a moment it was frustrating her so much that she even thought about seeking out Sydney but she was sure the little weasel hightailed his way out of town at the mercy of the Snow Queen, or Snow Bitch as Regina likes to refer to her as, that helped freeze over her town. These books and a possible magical memory fix were the only way. Although recently she started to wonder why she continued looking in the first place when it had been revealed that the mayor couldn't give Dawn the answers she was seeking without losing her as well. It was still something Regina had yet to speak with Dawn about. She was trying her best not to have to address it so she silently kept with the search.

"50 books down and 500 more to go," Regina sighed to herself as she took a look around the giant library around her. This author or sorcerer or whoever was surely grating her nerves with all this searching. Before she could sigh again as she grabbed another book, her partner in this investigation animatedly walked in. All smiles and happiness.

"Good morning, dear," Regina said with a knowing smirk. She went about going through the next book. The blonde walked up to the desk the mayor sitting at and placed a coffee down in front of her.

"Morning, Regina."

"Someone is certainly very…jovial this morning, hm?" Regina flippantly turned the page while still keeping her voice pleasant for their conversation.

"Well, in case you haven't heard I had a hot date last night."

"Oh? Do tell," Regina said pushing away the book to the 'save for later use' pile and grabbing the offered coffee. She leaned back in her chair and took a cautious sip from the to-go cup, "Who is this mysterious person that's caused my Sheriff so much cheeriness this early in the day?"

"She is really amazing. I mean _amazing_, Regina." She came around and leaned on the desk next to where Regina sat. The brunette was intently staring up at her, eyes urging her to continue with her story. "She's really smart and funny, even though most people don't get her jokes and one liners. She's great with kids so she'll be wonderful for Henry. You know Henry..."

Regina played along as she was actually having a little fun doing this and enjoying the compliments she was going to receive, "Yes. He's a fine young man."

"Thank you. So anyway she's really gorgeous and a smartass, so you'll love her, and she has beautiful brown eyes that just make you melt. And she has a fancy job…"

"Fancy, huh? Do go on, my dear."

"Oh hell yeah. She's a mayor."

"Fancy, indeed."

"I know, right?" Emma said excitedly as she slid down into Regina's lap. The brunette smiled up at her with a seductively quirked eyebrow.

"This woman sounds very mischievous and obviously has no concern for professionalism. A boss shouldn't be with an employee. Believe me Miss Swan the last thing you need is a naughty mayor to be romping around with. I think you should end it now before it gets too serious."

"I'm sorry, Regina," Emma said leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. "I value your opinion as my very close friend but I can't do it. She's perfect. She's the one."

"My goodness, it was only one date. She certainly put a spell on you but if you insist, my dear," Regina said feigning a disappointed sigh. Emma chuckled. "She better treat you right at least."

"I have no doubts about that," Emma said lowly before leaning down some more. Regina came up the rest of the way to press their lips together. It lasts longer than it should have considering they had seen each other not even a full 8 hours ago. Kissing like they hadn't seen each other in years and at any moment one of them would be whisked away. At the same time it was soft and warm. Emma pulled back keeping their foreheads together, "Hey."

"Hi," Regina returned, playfully rolling her eyes.

"I was just talking about you."

"Were you now?"

"Mhm. Friend of mine wanted to hear about my hot date. Nothing but good things."

"Glad to hear it. Now get off me. We have work to do." Regina shoved her off and the blonde stuck her tongue out at her as she went to pull up a chair at the desk across from where Regina was seated with her own stack of books. Before she got settled, though, she got up and walked over to the brunette with a familiar pastry in hand. Regina glanced to the object and back to Emma, "What is this?"

"Well, you said you were up for anything and everything…"

"Cautiously," Regina reminded.

"Cautiously, I know. I was just thinking if you just tried it that wouldn't be breaking the cautiously rule because it'll only be one time and nothing bad will happen. It's just a bite. It's just bearclaw, not a kitchen sink sundae."

"Alright. I'll have one bite."

"Really?"

"I did say _anything_," Regina said to Emma's surprise. She handed it to her and the brunette took a fair bite of it. She chewed slow, keeping her face unreadable and Emma curious as to what she was thinking. She chewed and paused as if she were giving the taste a thought and then chewed again. She could see Emma was quickly becoming impatient and finally swallowed and handed it back.

"So?" The blonde asked maddeningly.

"It could be better," Regina said bluntly.

"You drive me crazy woman." Emma frowned as her shoulders sagged.

"I'd like to believe you've always loved it." Emma scoffed and leaned on the desk. She unintentionally caused a mess that the both of them would have to clean up. Regina glared at her for only a moment before pushing away from the desk to pick up the entire pile of books she hadn't gotten to yet. She disregarded Emma's yelp in pain after about three books fell in her direction and fell right onto her foot. She ignored only as her way of saying how much of a klutz the blonde was. Though it didn't end there. Her lovable sheriff tripped right over her as she was hunched down picking up the fallen tomes sprawled on the floor.

"Ow." Emma muttered one word to sum up the pain she was feeling. The residual pain in her wrist from falling out of a tree was still there and now she had a couple more pains to soothe with aspirin. Her neck hurt. Her foot hurt. And her back really hurt. She just laid there and looked forward to Regina with her back to her as she picked up the books she had knocked over. The brunette was paying her no attention. "Regina…"

"Miss Swan you have to been the most uncoordinated person I have ever met my entire life," was what the former queen said in response. Emma sighed and just listened to the brunette's opinion on her lack of grace and what have you. She listened and frowned and nodded at the things she couldn't even deny were true. There was no way out of hearing it until she caught something glowing. She didn't actually see it at first as it was more like feeling the sunlight through your bedroom window even though you're turned in the other direction. She tilted her head backward forcing her back into a slight arch as she got a perfect view of the source. A book.

"Uh, Regina…"

"…you're lucky I really like you, Emma. Anyone else with your gracelessness wouldn't have gotten the date you did by a long shot-"

"Regina…"

"Could you stop lounging on the floor and help me, sheriff?" Regina complained.

"Regina!"

"What?!" The brunette shouted back.

"You need to see this." At the sheriff's words Regina turned around swiftly not exactly expecting anything significant other than the blonde slumped on the rug under them. Although she found herself dropping the books, narrowly missing her own feet, in astonishment. The book laid wide open against a shelf, right in the middle of its contents, with an image glowing out of the book like a hologram. An intricately designed ring.

"Oh, my…"

"Did I find something important?" Emma probed watching the older woman walk towards the book. She picked it up and held it in her outstretched arms.

"Yes, I believe you did, my dear."

* * *

"Oh! Sorry. You lose," Devin announced as the game flashed 'game over' in big block letters. He didn't hesitate to rub it in a little more with a little dance. Dawn threw her head back and sighed. This was so not her day by a long shot. Arcade games were slowly becoming the bane of her existence at this point. Three games lost and she was sure she'd never lost a day in her life.

"This is bullshit," Dawn said pushing off the arcade machine.

"Don't give up now. We can always go play the Wheel of Fortune," Devin teased with a snicker only to be pushed into a stumble to keep his balance. Luckily no one saw it since the room was its usual darkness with only the games lighting it up. "Laugh it up. You're just a sore loser."

"I never lose at Pac-man."

"Well, you just did. Three times. Maybe you're not as great as you thought you were."

"Screw you. I'm just fine. Maybe a little rusty." The dark haired boy put his hands up in surrender. The victorious grin showed still even with a lollipop in his mouth. A girl like Dawn was obviously never easily beaten but he was having a good day and he was content to make hers a bit better after such an epic wipeout. He'd cut her some slack since he came here every day. So he pulled out three rolls of quarters from his inside jacket pocket and shook them in her direction as temptation to the attractive girl.

"We can play all day until closing but I'm sure I'll just win anyway." She snatched the rolls from him and made her way over to the counter to get the tokens. Devin dragged back to exchange an expression conversation with one of his friends.

Slightly wide eyes: _How's it going?_

Shrug: _Pretty good, actually._

Arched eyebrow: _How is it really going?_

Devin gave him a thumbs up to assure him it hadn't been a disaster…yet. Although, it wasn't really a date actually so there wasn't much he could mess up if it was just hanging out. His friend didn't need to know that though. He silently thanked him for letting him borrow the leather jacket he thought would impress Dawn, and then caught up with her at another game. She was intently staring at the screen with a bag of tokens sitting next to her arm. He looked up at the game name and was impressed to see her winning effortlessly. _Well, damn she is good._

"I know I am. Thanks, though," Dawn said with a cheeky grin. He frowned for a moment not having a clue as to what she was talking about. He really looked at her for a minute and immediately blushed from his cheeks to his shoulders. Incoherent sounds came out of his mouth as opposed to words like he intended. Devin opened and closed his mouth several times before sputtering out, "I said that out loud?"

"Mhm." She nodded slowly withholding her urge to giggle at his red painted cheeks.

"I...I, uh...shit," Devin muttered looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, not shit. My ego is highly inflated. Thank you."

"Right. Right..." He turned away to mentally scold himself for being so awkward. This stage in life was supposed to be gone years ago. He was 18 and still as inept and unpolished as he knew he would've been had they met when they were 13 years old. He took a deep breath and looked back at her attempting to grab at his fleeting courage. Dawn received a tranquil beam from him as he spoke, "So, you want to grab some pizza maybe?"

"Sure. Lead the way," Dawn complied with a short nod. Devin grinned from ear to ear finding that maybe that meant he hadn't made it weird already. He hesitated moving for a moment and Dawn took the lead and grabbed his hand. They walked passed some of Devin's friend. Dawn being completely oblivious to them, didn't catch the mouthing of words between the boys and Devin. They asked him how it was going and he gave them a thumbs up again with the one free hand he had. They snickered at him as they left for the pizza parlor. Neither of them actually said anything other than ordering their pizza and found a spot to sit. Remarkably, they were in pleasant silence observing those around them. Only when they got their pizza did the conversation really begin.

"So, you worked for Peter Pan?" Dawn questioned gently.

"Yeah...well, kind of. I got the opportunity to fight your..." He trailed off unsure of how to address him.

"My...?"

"Henry. I had to fight him so he'd learn to be tough. A lot of us had to actually. Pan was really fucked in the head, y'know?"

"Oh, get that," Dawn agreed taking a drink from her cup.

"Really? Maybe we're not as different as I thought."

"I can see that. You thought we were so different that you thought it'd be best to wear a leather jacket next time you see me?" Dawn laughed. Devin puffed his cheeks and sighed.

"No but you were not so hooked on the sweater vest thing. You wanted a bad boy didn't you?"

"Well, whether I wanted one or not is now out of the question since you're here. The real question is whether or not you're actually a bad boy."

"I guess you'll just have to stick around and find out, wristbands," he said back in challenge as he plucked at one of the many jewel pieces on her wrist. She scoffed at him, "Maybe I will." They shared a challenging smirk before Devin popped another band on her wrist against her skin. She smacked his hand away and threw a balled up napkin at him. The playful glint in her eye urged him to continue on being silly with her and he leaned across the table and grabbed for another bracelet on her wrist. They laughed and dodged each other so much they didn't notice how close they were until their noses brushed. Dawn pulled back slightly meeting his eyes with even more challenge. He gulped nervously watching her bite her lip. It would have been the best thing ever if their lips had even touched a little but that didn't happen.

"Hey, what's up?" An older boy asked walking up to the table and Devin jumped in surprise, hitting his leg on the table as he quickly leaned back in his seat. Dawn glared up at the other boy as she cleared her throat. Devin frowned to himself for ever mentioning going out with her since apparently no one would leave him alone. The older boy noticed and lightly punched Devin in the arm, pointing an eyebrow at Dawn. Devin ignored the implied question and mouthed an 'ow' as he rubbed his stinging arm.

"What are you doing here?" Devin gritted out.

"Just passing by," he said glancing at Dawn.

"_Well_," Devin said grabbing his attention again. "We're just waiting for the _passing_ part of your visit."

"Very well then. I'm off, see you later," The boy said patting Devin on the back firmly and walked away smugly to meet up with a group of boys. Devin turned to watch him go and settled back in his seat with a frustrated grumble.

"Friend of yours?" Dawn asked slowly wiping her hands on her napkin. She was casting a glare at the boy. He was the one Henry got that stupid rocket from.

"Kind of. My brother. He's snooping. He and my friends have been being nosy. They think it's a date. Not that I said it was...it's just, I've never hung out with a girl...alone so they're keeping tabs on me and have been all day..." Getting over the news of their relation quickly, Dawn chuckled at his nervousness and rambling. "And I'm talking too much, aren't I?"

"No, you're fine." Dawn picked at the last of her pizza while giving Devin a reassuring smile. It was actually cute he was so nervous but there was no need to be. There was hardly anything for him to mess up. If he spilled something on her they could laugh it off and she can use a little magic to change. If he trips then they can laugh together of course. If she tripped they would not speak of it. And if he kissed her... _where did that come from? _Dawn thought. Then she just let it go. _If he happened to try and kiss me...again, I wouldn't be as opposed to it as I would be with anyone else._

"Sorry about him._ Them_."

"That's fine, too. I'm surprised I haven't seen any of my people sneaking around anywhere," Dawn said surveying the area just in case maybe Ruby or Emma slipped out of her line of sight. "Although, it can be a date if you want it to be."

"Uh, really?" Devin asked incredulously quirking an eyebrow. He scratched the top of his head trying to gauge if she was joking or not.

"Yeah. I mean, I told Regina it wasn't a date since she was freaking out and shit but that's just to make her feel better. It's her first time dealing with this kind of thing."

"Oh well we definitely wouldn't want to provoke Madame Mayor. Especially not me."

"What's the big deal?"

"She was the Evil Queen at one point. She could turn me into a toad or magic me over a cliff or push me over the town line."

"How about we put emphasis on _former_ in former Evil Queen? I know she's all prickly and scary and unapproachable but honestly she's really a big teddy bear. I promise you."

"Only you would know that so for now I'd rather not step on that woman's toes or anything like that," Devin said waving his hands in complete surrender.

"Do you want to it to be a date or not?" Dawn questioned playing with her straw.

"Would you be disappointed if I said yes and this was our first date? Video games and pizza?" He shrugged.

"I think, personally, of course, that this is kind of how first dates are supposed to go. You're supposed to get to know the person and that way for the next one or the one after that you have a clue in as to what the person likes and you go on that romantic date or whatever fully prepared. I think every good relationship starts off with a tentative, causal friendship. This isn't bad for a first date by a long shot. The mayor and the sheriff went to the drive in theater grand opening for their first date."

"Wow." He would have slapped himself for that comment as he knew very well how advanced his vocabulary was. She didn't know that and at this rate she may never know.

"Too much thought?"

"No it's just...I didn't expect you to be like..._this_," he said gesturing to her up and down.

"_What's this?_" Dawn asked gesturing to herself in the same manner as he did.

"Down to earth. As cliché as that is, I really didn't expect that. I thought you would kind of be the mean girl I guess. No offence."

"None taken at all. See? This is why we're having this date. You get to know as much of me as I can remember and vice versa."

"Cool," the boy nodded chuckling. "Cool."

"I know about you. More than you know about me so how about I give you more insight into my life, huh?"

"That'd be even cooler than this weird pizza combination you made me get." Dawn scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You liked it."

"Yes. That I did."

"Okay so we're going to split the bill since it's the first date. You can buy me dinner next time." Devin was a little stunned even though they both had been hinting at being interested in going on further dates in the future. And the almost kissing thing. Then on top of that he could've sworn she winked at him before they left.

"Anything you like, your highness," he teased getting up behind her.

* * *

"Are you getting anything useful from that thing?" Emma questioned flipping through another book. She had a whole stack of books that were absolutely useless. To her at least. Regina might have been able to do something with a few of them. When she didn't get an answer she looked up to see the brunette absolutely caught up in that book. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"I've never seen anything like this before."

"I can tell. You haven't looked up since I found it."

"I hardly consider what you did as finding it, dear. You leaned into the books and tripped over me and happened to come across the book," Regina said. She paused and looked up in contemplation. She turned to Emma and gave her a fake smile. Politician's smile, "Well, dear. I guess you did, in your unique way, find it."

"I know it hurt you to say such a thing but thanks anyway."

"Of course." There was the real smile Emma loved to see.

"So, what's in the book that has you so caught up in it?" Emma put down the tome in her hand and slid it away.

"What makes you think it has such valuable information in it?"

"Because it's 6:30. We've been here all day and you haven't been able to keep away from that book. I tell you to come look at something and I can only get your attention for like two minutes, at most."

"Well, it is Dawn's ring. I would need to see the inside of it to be sure but there's no way any of us can get it off. The person who put it on her finger is the only one who can take it off. Even then it doesn't really matter because that doesn't help us figure out who she is or what happened to her memories."

"Is there a possibility that you gave it to her? You know that memory she got back. She was with you."

"I can't confirm that was a memory. I don't recall it and Dr. Hopper said it was very possible that her mind is creating its own memories to block out her previous trauma. It could very well not be real."

"But-" Emma glanced down at her phone vibrating on the desk. She took it up and looked at Regina, "It's Ruby. I told her only to call if something was up."

"Answer it."

"Sheriff Swan."

_"Emma. Um you and Regina should get down here."_

"Where's here and what's going on?"

_"Main Street and people are seeing some creature...dark, ominous, ball of shadows, I guess. I would chase it but I'm going to need some magical backup."_

"Alright we're on our way. Tell everyone to get indoors."

_"On it."_

"What is it?" Regina asked as Emma stood up and put her phone in her pocket.

"Dark. Ominous figure...creature on Main Street."

"Our cue, of course," Regina stated with her lips in a thin line. The blonde nodded and held her hand out as the mayor walked up to her.

* * *

"Okay so where are we going?" Devin questioned for the hundredth time since they left the pizza parlor.

"You'll see when we get there." Dawn didn't look at him when she said it, knowing he would see a mischievous glint in her eyes. She just squeezed tight as her arm was locked around his elbow.

"That line is all the more reason to pry even more."

"I'll give a hint. It's near the cemetery but not really."

"Whoa. No woods," He said stopping just in front of Granny's. "Have you not seen horror movies? Stupid teenagers go there to die."

"Yes, I've seen them. Come on, what happened to the bad boy, leather jacket Devin I was just with?"

"I thought you were smarter than to go out in the middle of the forest."

"I am smarter than that. It's not even dark out yet. I'm not dragging you there to get killed, I'm showing you my hiding spot." He started moving his feet again and Dawn dragged him along. He agreed but continued to argue with her about it. Pointing out all the movies where they were most like the first characters to die. Dawn listened intently nodding at all his good points but completely ignoring them at the same time. Storybrooke wasn't like the outside world. This place was less likely to have ax murderers hiding out near a cabin in the middle of the woods but she didn't make light of it and just listened on as he talked making them both oblivious to the everything as they were beginning to cross the street.

Regina and Emma poofed their way near Granny's on Main Street just in time to see this ominous creature and a car coming at the two teens walking across. Regina began rushing forward as quickly as she could, "Dawn!"

"Gina?" The girl turned around in confusion.

At the sound of the yelling Ruby ran out of the eating area outside the diner with Belle behind her. Being one of the only ones with the quick enough reflexes she used her speed to get to the teens. She grabbed Devin by the back of his jacket and pulled him backwards, throwing him as far as the bushes near the diner. All the while she wrapped an arm around Dawn's waist and shielding her as they both crashed onto the sidewalk Dawn was already walking towards. Ruby tried her best to keep Dawn from hitting her head against the concrete as she basically tackled the teen to the ground just as the car and the creature collided with a toe curling crack. The car swerved into a pole, taking out a transformer as it fell in the street. The creature pulling out of the front windshield and disappearing but not before morphing into something else.

"Dawn!" Regina shouted in panic still aiming for the scene as quickly as she could in her heels with Emma behind her. Ruby got up from off of the disoriented girl at the same time Belle helped Devin out of the bushes. Before she could even check on the teen she found herself being taken through a shop window. No one caught the dark wolf shape tackling Ruby. Bystanders watched in terror as the fight broke out on the street. Regina tried to ignore it happening behind her as she tended to Dawn who was unmoving and most likely unconscious.

Emma eyed the standoff between her friend and the creature in canine form towering above the wolf protecting her friends. She stopped at the car and helped the driver out, making note to give the guy a ticket for not seeing the two teens walking across. He scurried away seemingly uninjured, though he and his car blacked out the entire block leaving most of the scene in front of her a darkened blur of movement. The sky had completely darkened over the town as she could see the light still shining down on the land outside of Storybrooke in the sky. She opened her palms up to draw in some of her magic. Within a few seconds her hands glowed a white light suddenly illuminating a big enough radius to light up the fighting. The blonde looked up to see Red being thrown into a shop window by a bigger wolf with teeth clamped down on her neck.

"Ruby!" Belle shouted.

"Belle no!" Emma yelled to the inexperienced lycanthrope on the sidewalk. Belle shot her a look, her eyes already beginning to change color, but obeyed the demand, albeit with a small growl.

"Gina," Dawn barely got out. Regina kept her down, "It's alright, dear."

"Regina!" Emma's voice registered in her ears and she turned around letting go of the teen. Dawn watched, helplessly, as the woman was swept away in a blur. Despite the pain she was feeling, she got up to her feet.

Buried instinct came out of her again for the second time that day. The sword Regina kept hidden away in her vault appeared in her hand as the now distorted creature stood across from her. Her hand unconsciously gripped the sword tighter. Just behind it she could see Emma holding up her hands, readying a blast of her magic. Dawn felt the thought of really wanting her to stop and her free hand twitched. Just like that the Savior's magic disappeared from her hands. The teen didn't have the time to see the shocked look on the blonde's face nor the frustration of not being able to get it to come back.

A memory flashed through her mind and an eerie, disturbing image flashed into her vision and burned into her memory. A dragon like creature. Sickly grayish green color. Its tail was ragged and furry all the way to the underbelly. The wings protruded like bony, rough and ripped moth wings with three toed claws. Jagged arms reached out grabbing at her with the same claws right under the wings. The neck stretched out holding onto a head of a slit nosed monster with tentacles framing the face, sharp uneven teeth, and eyes as red as blood. If only for a second the image imprinted on her mind moved towards her at lightning speed. Her eyes were glued to the red of the dragon. It panted in short, deep breaths. She could see and feel the hot air as it puffed into her face and her whole body was paralyzed.

It was just there panting and staring for minutes. Then everything went black. The dragon appeared again. This time in one fluid, smooth motion it came right at her in a blink of an eye. She blinked out of fear and it all disappeared. Back in her eyes again was the dark figure coming out her and involuntarily, with accuracy and precision she swung the blade. The witnesses of the episode would've had the experience of seeing a living thing be cut in half had it not dispersed into the air and vanish through the manhole cover near the sheriff's feet, when the blade sliced through it.

All there was, was silence. Only five people knew what that really meant. But letting the public know would only bring panic. Spectators cheered at the monsters 'defeat'. Emma looked at Dawn. Dawn looked to Ruby emerging from the shop in human form, holding her neck with blood staining the front, back, and shoulder of her clothes. Ruby looked to Regina clutching her arm as she stood not too far from Dawn. Regina looked to Belle, hoping with all of her being that she had any more answers than she did. Amid the cheers, the five of them met in a small circle in the center of the road. Everyone looked to Dawn. The teen didn't meet their eyes and dropped the sword that dematerialized in the air.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said shakily, looking to Ruby and Regina. Regina couldn't form any words to say and just nodded giving her a comforting look. Ruby stepped forward to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, pup. You're part of my pack, I'd do it again if I had to," Ruby said tilting the teen's chin up to look at her and gave her heartening grin. The taller brunette came to stand next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'd rather you not have to Rubes," Emma said.

"I think that goes for everyone," Regina interjected looking at Dawn and then to Belle, "Do you have anything?"

"Just when I think I've gotten something, I hit a dead end. Every single time I find something. This seems deliberate. Like someone doesn't want us to find anything," Belle replied eyeing both Regina and Ruby's injuries uneasily. They looked serious enough to warrant an immediate visit to the hospital.

"Dawn," Devin said cautiously walking up to the group. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

The teen turned to the other women before slipping from Ruby's arm and pulling Devin to the side. She spared a glance at the others before attempting to explain what she could, avoiding anything that would lead to questions that she couldn't answer. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure he could hear it but seeing the concern about her on his face made it a little easier to explain. She refrained from chuckling to herself as she thought back to when they first met and she examined his face. Those green eyes showed a lot of care for her in this moment and she appreciated it more than he would ever realize. Then when he lost all hesitancy and nervousness and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led them both to the diner to sit and calm down, she was sure he would _never_ know. She knew Emma, Regina, and Ruby could've given her just as much comfort the same way or even less but it was nice to realize that there was yet another person that was on her team.

Emma watched them walk away as she spoke, "Someone is playing games. The town is not safe._ She_ isn't safe. Not anymore."

The others nodded in agreement. As true as it was Emma and Regina knew they were going to protect her regardless of what comes their way. Even if it was clear Dawn could very well protect herself if need be possibly without her even knowing that herself. They both knew the bond Ruby had with her as well. If Ruby accepted her, as an alpha herself, into her pack it was something that could not be broken. It was a sacred promise. The wolf wouldn't let a thing happen to her either.

Belle looked around at the mess around them. The asphalt was cracked, a hydrant was busted, there was a wrecked car smashed into the pole, and the whole block was blacked out and from the looks of it maybe even more than that was out of power. All the women looked up as the darkness in the sky faded away leaving the light that was usually there around 7pm.

Emma shook her head, "Just when I thought things were going back to normal around here."

* * *

Jefferson slammed the door to his house and stalked into the living room. He tossed his hat to the floor and threw his coat to the rack. Not to his surprise it landed right where he wanted it to. The third hook. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his vest as he walked over to his liquor cabinet. There was no denying being upset that he was back doing the same kind of shit he was doing for the Mad Hatter. _Mad Hatter,_ he thought. _When I get my hands on that asshole._Jefferson browsed the cabinet until he came across the scotch he had yet to taste. He jerked it out and grabbed a glass on his way back to the couch. The glass was filled up to the brim and he leaned back against the cushion and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He took a sip and sighed with pleasure.

"Back to drinking again?" Sydney inquired with distaste at the doorway with a cup of tea in hand. The sound of his voice made Jefferson jump into a seated position as he almost spilled his drink. He dabbed at the wet spot on his vest with his hand and shot a look to the man.

"What are you doing in my house?" He asked with a shout.

"Just making sure you did your job. How did it go?"

"Yeah, sure. But your little demon in a bottle didn't come back."

"Then it did its job. So you did yours."

"This better be worth all the trouble I have to stir up in town. Half of Storybrooke is out of power. Main Street is a mess. I think you got your point across."

"Good. Did you get a good look?"

"Saw everything."

"How terrified did she look?" Sydney grinned.

"Extremely." Jefferson glared at his disturbing interest in that. "I didn't sign up to terrorize some little girl. I want my power."

"You'll get it. Just need to keep Regina on her toes is all. By the time our plan comes full circle, I want that child begging for mercy."

* * *

**Unfortunately, I can blame evilness on Withgirl. It's all me, she writes the fluff stuff.**


	28. Chapter 28

Regina awoke minutes before her alarm clock enjoyably amused by her sleeping bedmate. She cancelled the alarm and looked to the woman. The blonde beside her was enjoying her sleep by the looks of it. Her mouth was opened slightly, letting out a small snore, unruly blonde curls falling all over the pillow, and half her body sprawled on top of the brunette's. She started to trace a pattern across the skin of Emma's palm thinking about how much she liked waking up with a warm body next to her in the morning. It was satisfying even if it was just sleeping. Neither of them actually believed they could get into to bed together and resist the opportunity presented to them with the situation but hitting the soft pillows proved just how exhausted they were when they both instantly would fall asleep. Cuddled together under the covers, the brunette spooning Emma, or sprawled over each other much like Emma was now.

A soft groan left sleepy lips as the blonde shifted as the morning sun shined through the window beaming down on her face. Her arm that was already over the brunette's abdomen was now nearly all over her face and she removed the offending hand immediately and laced their fingers together instead. Regina chuckled watching Emma's free hand bat at something near her face as if the sun's rays were tangible enough to be swatted away. Emma murmured something before tossing her arm down onto the bed. Sleeping Emma was adorable…and quiet which was very nice.

"Another long day," Regina sighed to herself.

"Can we play hooky?" Emma questioned with her eyes still closed and voice hoarse and raw from a deep sleep.

"Are you awake, my dear?" Emma peeked an eye open and then closed it shut when she saw Regina looking at her with a smirk.

"No. I don't want to go to work," the blonde whined using her free hand to pull the sheets up to her chin and roll over on her side, facing away from Regina. The brunette moved to sit on the edge of the bed and stretched out her joints. Emma looked over her shoulder when she heard a pop. "God, Regina. What was that?"

"Despite my appearance I am much older than I can be perceived to be. My shoulders aren't what they used to be."

"Why is that? I'd think it'd be your back or your knees or something."

"The Evil Queen got her battle scars just like every other soldier on the battlefield," she explained simply. Emma sat up and pushed the covers away and came to sit behind the brunette so that her chest was pressed to her back and her legs were dangling to the floor on either side of Regina's. She rested her chin on a silk clad shoulder in front of her.

"I say the next date I take my girlfriend on should be to a spa for a deep tissue massage."

"That does sound very tempting. I look forward to it."

"Then I'll mark the day…" Emma mumbled with her eyelids suddenly getting heavy. "Regina?"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking…you know we have plenty of good reasons to leave Storybrooke every once in a while and we can't just drag Dawn whenever we want to go."

"Right…"

"You know the Snow Queen used the scroll to come to Storybrooke…maybe we could check it out and see if it works for us." Regina turned to meet eyes with the blonde and grinned, "Moments like these you make me wonder whether you truly deserve the mantle of idiot."

"I'm going to try and take that as a compliment. I so knew you were only dating me for my brains," Emma mused delightedly. She earned a smirk from the brunette before getting a kiss to the nose. Regina stood up and stretched out more before going towards the bathroom. Emma hopped up behind her and went to the dresser, pulling out the third drawer on the right, "You know, normally, most couples only give each other a drawer after a few months."

"They also don't willingly have their partners clothes all over their room either but we are neither normal nor like most couples, dear," Regina said disappearing behind the closing door. Emma shrugged her agreement before going through her drawer of clothes. She picked and put on a simple black short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans and pulled her brown leather jacket from a hanger on the closet door. At the sound of the shower turning on, the blonde grabbed her boots and her phone and left for the kitchen. She unexpectedly found Henry down in the kitchen getting breakfast with the coffee pot running. She watched him suspiciously as she shoved her feet in her boots and set her phone down on the bar counter. Henry didn't notice her for quite some time until she cleared her throat. He jumped, "Ma, what are you doing here? You stayed the night?"

"Yeah. Me and your mom completely passed out last night," she answered uncertainly glancing over to coffee brewing as she run her hands through her hair.

"Yesterday must have been brutal, then," Henry stated pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Emma nodded but still eyed him. Henry didn't make coffee for anyone and he wasn't up at this hour without a little prodding. She leaned forward, elbows on the counter, close to his face. "What?"

"What's going on? I still have my superpower. Remember that."

"Nothing of concern," he responded casually.

"We're in Storybrooke…everything is of concern. You better not have another operation going on. I caught you and Ruby with the last one."

"Well, that one didn't go as planned since suddenly mom just went for it. I was expecting it to take longer."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what did you do? You're up early. You made coffee."

"So?" Henry said before shoveling a spoon full of cereal in his mouth. Emma rolled her eyes as she got herself a mug of the black liquid and poured her share of sugar into it, "You want something and you're trying to sweeten your mom up since you didn't even know I was here. Spill. Now."

"Actually it's the last day of school…"

"I knew that much but there's more."

"The coffee is for Dawn. Not you or mom," he said sheepishly avoiding his blonde mother's gaze. Emma was instantly confused by the declaration. Though, she was really hoping it wasn't what she thought it was because there'd be a lot of drama involved in that.

"Well, I'm taking coffee anyway because she's not here. Yesterday was her night with Ruby."

"Oh," he sighed dejectedly.

"Hey, kid I know you miss having her around to bother and all that but this alternating who's watching her is for safety reasons. It's precaution until I figure out where these black figures are coming from…or at least that I know they don't mean her any harm unlike the other one on Main Street."

"I get it, Ma. You guys are protecting her."

"Right but why did you make her coffee and get up early?"

"Well…I…I wanted to ask her if she would…" Emma was hoping not to hear anything similar to what she was thinking. He couldn't have a crush on her because she was already dating the boy she officially deemed "That Devin Kid" and Dawn was like his sister, so that would be weird and complicated. Her son's first crush couldn't be the same person she thought of as like a daughter. Her heart was practically thudding in her chest she was so nervous.

_The kid's dressed nice and kind of smells like after shave_, she thought. _Wait?! The kid shaves. Oh my god._

"Um…well, I wanted to ask her if she would let me work at the shelter," he finally said with his ears bright red, knowing more questions would follow. Emma released the breath she had been holding and relaxed her shoulders as she took a sip from the hot liquid. "I checked around and the only other jobs open are like at the grocery store and mom's office and I don't want to work either of those places."

"Henry, why do you need a job?" Emma chuckled.

"Well, stupid Devin is always buying stuff out of the freaking gumball machine and Dawn loves it and she's cool so I thought if I got a job I could do the same thing. Girls must like that since Dawn of all people swoons over a necklace that's not even real." He seemed really frustrated by the fact and Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, Dawn is very strange so I wouldn't go basing things off of what she 'swoons' over. Secondly, with your allowance you can buy out the gumball machines for the next three years, kid. Costs like a quarter."

"That's not the point," the boy grumbled finishing up his cereal.

"Okay, so you want a job. Cool. Although, I'm curious as to who exactly you're trying to woo Henry."

"Ava," he mumbled lowly. "But don't tell mom. She's already freaking out about Devin. She nearly stabbed him with an ice pick when he came to dinner."

"So I heard…several times. I won't tell her, I guess. You still have to get ready for school though. So get moving." He nodded and put his bowl away before running off to get his bag. Emma chuckled to herself as she grabbed her phone and shot off a text. It dinged it with a message not even a few seconds later.

**Dawn:** _New employee? Who?_

**Emma:** _Henry. Cut him a break during interviews, kid._

**Dawn:** _Ughh…great hiring the little brother_

Emma grinned at her phone just as Regina walked in doing up the cuffs on her sleeves. She glanced at the blonde wondering what the woman could possibly happy about this early in the morning. Emma Swan was no morning person. She delayed asking questions and went for a cup of coffee first and popping bread into the toaster. "What is it you're finding so amusing?"

"Huh? Oh, I, uh, almost thought our son had a crush on Dawn," Emma said into her cup.

"What? Why would you think that?" Regina asked frowning.

"Have you seen him? He's dressed all nice, smells like cologne, made coffee, and I didn't wake him up." Regina wasn't getting it. "I asked him and he said it was for her, turns out he's try ing to suck up to her to get a job at the shelter."

"Oh. I could see the misunderstanding there. Did you say cologne?" Regina questioned curiously pulling out the eggs from the refrigerator. Henry could get away with cereal but knowing Emma, the blonde would try to do without anything. Even though she loves food with a passion the woman still insisted on skipping breakfast if it didn't involve a bearclaw. The blonde was eating breakfast today as long as she was at the mansion in the morning.

"Yeah. He kind of smelled like my dad."

"Well, it could be worse. He could smell like Leroy. David doesn't smell bad." Emma shrugged and went back to her drink watching the brunette pull out a skillet as she turned the stove on.

"How do you take your eggs?" Regina asked breaking the short silence.

"Scrambled, please, Madame Mayor," Emma grinned. The gesture was returned as Regina cracked an egg over the skillet. "In the meantime, though, how about some old war stories for a curious blonde girlfriend?"

"War stories, dear?"

"Chicks dig battle scars, y'know…" Emma stated in a sing-song voice. Regina rolled her eyes but conjured up on of the many stories she had to entice the blonde.

"Well, let's just start off by saying I'm not fond of arrows…"

* * *

_"Your Majesty, there's someone here to demanding your presence in the dining hall," one of Regina's guards said sheepishly at the door to her chambers._

_"Requesting my presence?!" Regina shouted._

_"Ye-yes, Your Majesty."_

_"Is this not my kingdom? My castle?"_

_"Yes," he mumbled._

_"Then why is there someone demanding me in my palace?!"_

_"I-"_

_"What is it?" Regina snapped again._

_"There was a knife to my throat once I questioned how they got inside and when I refused to retrieve you from your chambers," he stuttered out. She sighed before slamming her necklace down on the surface below her hands._

_When she heard the first knock she was more willing to hear him out on whatever it was but arriving with news that someone was somehow in her castle without her knowledge and requesting her presence, destroyed her mood. After just having Snow White cut her face with a sword purely out of luck her nerves were shot. Although, she would admit it there hasn't been a time recently where her nerves and her mood were both in good standing at the same time. This one time though she did not take her anger out on the messenger and got up from her vanity. She stalked out down the hall with her father close behind her._

_"Imbeciles, letting someone in my castle without my say so," she gritted out._

_"Maybe it's someone you would want to see," her father reasoned._

_"Daddy, not now…and why would you think that? No one visits except Rumpelstiltskin and I do not enjoy his company in the slightest."_

_"It wouldn't be so hard to see the bright side to things every once in a blue moon," he said just as they stopped at the doors of the dining hall._

_"It's unfortunately not a blue moon, tonight," she derided shoving the doors open with the flick of her wrist. She walked in to find no one present in the room to cremate for the disturbance and imposition. She turned to her father with a slightly disappointed and smug smirk, "See no one here I would like to see and no blue moon." Henry didn't look in the least bit conquered by it which made her glower. She liked to be right and she was but the fulfillment of a facial acknowledgement was much better than just knowing._

_"Well, you're right-"_

_"Yes, I know-"_

_"-about the blue moon," he finished timidly pointing behind her. She turned around to someone sitting in her chair. A chair that was not to be touched by anyone other than herself unless there was a servant tending to it for potential abrasions. Now someone, who clearly was looking to die, was sat contentedly in it with their booted feet crossed on her dining table. She shooed her father away and closed the doors behind her before taking baleful steps in the direction of this idiot of a prowler._

_"I do not know who you are but you better hope you've lived a well enough life up until this point...," Regina threatened conjuring a fireball in her palm. As if it was their signal, the intruder removed the boots from the table revealing a familiar figure with mirth radiating off of them. Regina lowered her defense and sighed in annoyance and muttered, "You."_

_"Nice of you to finally join the party. I see you've missed me so much."_

_"Excuse me?" she questioned with disinterest masking her contentment with this particular guest. Over the unsystematic visits she's received from this mysterious person the queen had come to possibly appreciate the banter they engaged in. Yet, she wouldn't let them get the satisfaction of knowing these visit even mean the smallest thing to her. Sometimes she was thankful for the company of someone other than her father, not that she didn't cherish their moments but fairly homicidal and disturbing topics couldn't be addressed with him. The sound of popping disconnected her out of her thought as little flakes of color fell from the air above them._

_"Surprise!"_

_"What is the meaning of this?" She commanded to know immediately what these little colorful things were needed for. There was no such party occurring anywhere near her castle._

_"Oh, I don't know. Just came from a fiesta."_

_"Obviously, you robbed them blind as you pretended to have a ball," Regina quipped settling down in a convenient chair pulled out for her. It wasn't her throne or anything but she still managed to be as regal as ever._

_"No, not this time. Although, don't you have a lovely vault somewhere to appease my desire?"_

_"Not a chance, dear. Unless you want to make a little deal."_

_"The new Rumpelstiltskin, are you?"_

_"Not in your lifetime," Regina retorted earning a disguised snort of amusement. She had never heard this person's actual voice and the only thing that even gave proof this acquaintance was even human was the exposure of lips and chin. Unfortunately, even then she couldn't make out gender very well as the very little exposed skin was hidden with what could only be identified, hopefully, as costume paint. Skin painted stark white with black diamonds in a strict pattern on the flesh. That was in contrast with the unusual eyes that always greeted her when they looked at each other. The right was bright green and the left was hazel like her own. When they first met it was startling to say the least._

_Other than mysterious she could only call this figure terrifying if they were to come across a child or even an adult. This one time Regina would admit there was something out there scarier than her and if she could get this interesting creature as an ally Snow White could be out of her hair sooner than she thought. Though the character never stayed longer than thirty minutes at most._

_"Well, I guess I'm listening."_

_"I'll give you a little peek into my vault if you give me a teeny favor to use when I need it."_

_"A little peek?" Regina nodded with a smirk knowing her clever guest all too well._

_"You should know all I need is a peek and half your fortune would be gone. Your majesty, are you sure you want me to rob you of you riches?"_

_"If you so happened to manage that, I'll live. As long as Snow White's head is on a platter sooner rather than later, I'll be happy with whatever you think you can steal from me going missing."_

_"My personal opinion is that you let it go."_

_"An opinion that I didn't ask for, dear." Her guest put their hands up in surrender at the aggressive undertone. Regina tensed watching the movement of the character from the chair, having a cheery step making their way over to where she sat. After so many of these little meetings a name was still unobtainable. Masquerading around with emotional walls as high as her castle walls and no kind of name would even come close to slipping from those deceptive lips. Regina did see an appeal to having this "friend" if she was honest watching the figure gracefully as she walked up to her. This odd relationship never involved much _pleasant _physical contact so it shouldn't have been a surprise when the brunette leaned away at first from the closeness of a hand, also painted to uncertainty, cupping her chin, gently tilting her head upward to look into heterochromia eyes._

_"Who did this?" The guest questioned. Regina knew it was the cut on her cheek striking interest._

_"Who else, my dear? She got her pot shot. It will be her last."_

_"You make things hard for yourself," was the response before the pad of a thumb swiped slowly across the injury. Regina observed with interest as the clump of blood once on her face was completely wiped away and now staining the thumb of her curious associate. The crimson was sensually raised to and disappeared between soft lips. Like a delicacy the queen's blood was relished and savored and swallowed visibly. Surprisingly, Regina didn't at all find herself appalled or uneasy by it. Intrigued._

_"Hm…"_

_"What does that mean?" Regina questioned for the first time without simulated annoyance._

_"I've always wondered just how deeply this hatred for Snow White goes. Just as I suspected."_

_"What did you suspect?"_

_"Well, for one you need a little more iron in your diet."_

_"I'm actually very aware of that, dear."_

_"You taste as bitter as you are…do you ever wonder if we get in the way of our own second chance of happiness once we've had the first chance taken away?" The enigmatic figure backed away slowly pulling the sleeve revealing nearly four watches simultaneously ticking away. Strangely, that's when Regina noticed that her associate's voice wasn't distinctive and she quickly forgot the sound but always remembered the words said. "Well, thanks for the party. It's time I take my leave."_

_"You're going now? Sooner than you usually disappear."_

_"Time's never on my side. That you already knew. Shorter and shorter."_

_"You could just stay, you know." Regina tried not to sound as if she was wishing for a positive answer but her mind was hoping maybe she would receive a yes. Just in case she gave that off she added, "I know how much you love to cause irritation and play with things that aren't yours."_

_"I appreciate the offer but I'm never stationary, my friend." The time on the ticking watches was checked again and a bow was offered to Regina out of courtesy and a bit of mockery as usual, "Good day, My Queen."_

_In only a blink the queen's companion vanished in a cloud of light purple smoke. For the first time, Regina actually felt the castle become emptier without the mysterious person present. And she didn't like the feeling._

* * *

"Oh, come on," Ruby whined grabbing the girl's attention, "Don't give me that."

"Give you what?" Dawn exclaimed innocently.

"I know the puppy dog look when I see it. You're not trapped in box," Ruby said eyeing the teen as she stared longingly out the window of the diner. It was by far the most uneventful lunch they've had together. Conversation wasn't really much of an option as the younger brunette only gave one word answers and shrugs. And every time they sat at near a window she would catch the pining in the jade eyes watching other residents of town go about their days. In freedom. Ruby sighed, "How about today we go out and do something, huh, pup?"

"Really?" Dawn questioned excitedly. Ruby chuckled at the reaction. If Dawn had been a puppy in that moment she would've watched the girl's ears quirk up in delight. The suggestion prompted the teen to actually eat her lunch for once instead of pick at it. Ruby watched one half of the sandwich be picked up finally.

"Sure, pup. Whatever you want…well, almost."

"Sounds great but first I wanna show you something," Dawn said. Ruby nodded drinking up the last of her third glass of water. It was already a little hot outside. In a little cloud of smoke a familiar iPad found itself on the table between them. The older brunette looked up at her in astonishment for two reasons. One of which was going to get her in trouble with the mayor. Dawn noticed the increasing alarm on the wolf's face. "Regina said I should practice and she let me borrow this."

"You took it? Or you borrowed it?"

"Borrowed. She said I could use it but that was a few days ago and she hasn't asked for it back." Dawn leaned closer to the young woman, "She doesn't even really know how to use it."

"Mhm. What were you going to show me?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"So I found this app the other day, by accident. I was supposed to get those layouts done for the shelter renovations and this helped ten times better than pen and paper. This is the result," Dawn explained tapping away at the screen until blueprints popped up. Ruby took the tablet up to get a closer look. From any other diner's view it would look as if she was examining something really hard but in reality that was the complete opposite of what she was doing. She had no idea what she was looking at. Yes, it looked cool but she couldn't make out what was what.

"Okay, pup, it looks cool but I don't know what it is."

"Well, it's a good thing I made a 3d model," Dawn said tapping at the screen until Ruby saw something that she did know she was looking at. The teen looked on as the woman's ears twitched with interest as she looked at Dawn's plan for the shelter. It was remarkably detailed even for a 17 year old. Although, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise though. She was smarter than anyone could expect and it was weird sometimes she could gauge what Ruby was thinking before she even knew herself. Or finish other people sentences on occasion. Ruby chooses not to say anything about it since it seemed the teen never actually noticed when she did such things.

"Wow, this is really nice. If I wasn't human 75% of the time, I wouldn't mind living there," Ruby said casually earning a chuckle from Dawn.

"That's definitely a compliment then."

"They'll love it." Dawn shrugged noncommittally. Her mood suddenly sour. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Renovations were supposed to start a while ago. I've had these ideas and everything but…"

"I know the creature feature thing has put a delay on things but everything will go back to normal soon. Trust me, it's not just annoying the hell out of you. I'm pretty sure the only thing accomplished in town since Main Street was getting Emma out of Snow's apartment without anyone thinking Regina put a spell on her."

"She kinda did, though," Dawn pointed out, noticing how much better Emma's demeanor has been lately even with the weird stuff going on. The depressed mood wasn't completely eradicated but it was better. That would make the teen's plan to get her to go see Archie a little easier. Their talks at their usual spot helped the both of them but Emma needed more than that. Because Dawn was willingly open about caring for the blonde as a friend, and something even closer than that, led her to wanting the sheriff to be happy. Part of that happiness was Regina.

"Well, not a literal spell but a spell nonetheless. Though, we're looking at it two different ways. Regina is the one under a spell really. She's been pleasant since you got here but she's steadily making her way to being approachable. The woman is glowing ever morning she comes in here for her morning coffee."

"They're both the town's two most eligible bachelorettes, them dating is probably the best thing to happen in town. Ever."

"Right. They're good for each other." Ruby stole the last chip off the teen's plate, "Alright, let's get moving. Things to do, places to see."

"'Kay," Dawn submitted getting up after the wolf.

"Hey, Granny, we'll be back later," Ruby called out and snorted, "Have fun with your new recruit."

"Ruby," Dawn whined. Granny glared at her granddaughter's retreating form and then glanced over to the newest edition to her waiting staff who was neglecting his bussing duties to socialize. She'd let it slide this time.

"I'm sorry about her," Dawn said sincerely to the bus boy fixing his red bow tie. "You're doing fine."

"I would hope so," Devin said diffidently with a crooked grin. He leaned his forehead against hers, "With this fancy new job I can buy you all the gold and jewels in the gumball machine at the arcade." Dawn chuckled and shoved him in the chest lightly. Before either of them could say another word, Granny told him to get a move on and Ruby hastily rushed Dawn out. Devin leaned down slightly, placing a peck on her nose before he went back to work and Dawn left out the door. They were making a habit of the PDA since they never saw much of each other anymore.

"Aw, young love," Ruby teased, "Everyone in Storybrooke has found their match made in heaven."

"You're ridiculous," Dawn said shaking her head. Ruby always said something when they shared a peck or two but she couldn't complain because it was only with her that she even got to see him. Ruby saw the frown on her face. She was thinking about the new precautions _Mayor Mills_ was taking to keep the teen out of harm's way.

"Look, I get you're tired of this schedule you're on but it's just for a while longer."

"I have no life," Dawn said exasperatedly, curling her fingers into fists.

"I know staying with Emma, me, or Regina and never really going anywhere else isn't great. I get it. You know, the spring fair is coming? I'm sure Regina is letting you free for that."

"One can only hope," Dawn muttered. Ruby rolled her eyes at the cynicism, "Okay, so don't tell anyone but I have an urge to run."

"Huh?"

"Your Alpha needs playtime. Let's go to the park," Ruby suggested nudging her. Dawn smirked at her and nodded slyly. Ruby huffed knowing she would tell someone regardless but didn't find herself bothered by it. As long as it wasn't Snow, Regina, or Emma, it would be fine.

They walked to the park engaged in a humorous conversation about Emma's move to her new apartment. A lot of mishaps definitely occurred. Including, Regina's form of help which was to direct everyone where what should go. Ruby had asked on several occasions what she was contributing to their little moving crew. The response made the younger brunette frown and roll her eyes.

"_I'm supervising_," was what the mayor said.

Emma didn't say anything about Regina's directing of her stuff. If anything she was very aware that interior decorating wasn't in the least bit interesting to her and she wouldn't be any good in putting effort into it. Regina's job was to furnish the apartment with Emma's tastes in mind. Then there was David dropping a box on his foot, Snow and Dawn colliding while taking a turn around a corner in the apartment, and Snow unconsciously ordering people around and butting heads with Regina about who is in charge.

"How's your shoulder?" Dawn asked seeing Ruby roll it. The wolf shrugged, "It's fine. Chicks love battle scars though."

"Wow… alright we're here. What are we doing?" Dawn asked stopping just short of the bench she ate lunch with Regina on.

"I feel like chasing something."

"I think I can manage a Frisbee. If you want to play that is."

"One round." Ruby said firmly as if it wasn't something she didn't enjoy. Dawn smirked and turned to glance around while Ruby took her wolf form. She shook out her fur and nudged Dawn's hand for attention. The teen turned around and met eyes with the wolf. Something strange happened between them every time Ruby's wolf met eyes with Dawn their eyes both flashed a bright gold color. Neither really thought much more on the subject other than their magic interacting. That's all it ever did so they didn't make note of it, though, Ruby did think it was their magic acknowledging that Dawn was her pup and she was the Alpha.

Dawn smiled down at her and held up the frisbee. Ruby looked up at her with challenge and Dawn made a move to throw it as hard as she could. Ruby flew after it. They'd done this once or twice before and it was always a competition. How hard Dawn could throw vs. how far Ruby could go to catch it. Several times Regina had told them it wasn't really official or anything if neither of them actually won anything yet they still came out here until they got tired. The wolf caught it effortlessly and trotted proudly back over to the teen. She dropped it to the ground at her feet and sauntered away confidently.

"You're supposed to put it in my hand, Ruby." All she received was a huff before she threw it again. The cycle continued on for thirty minutes with less rudeness like Dawn requested. Ruby placed the tossed Frisbee in her hand gently each time. Though, it didn't make up for the fact that the wolf had caught every single throw. Dawn thought it wasn't natural. Then again she was friends with an actual wolf so it was silly to assume anything to be normal. Dawn got one last throw in before Ruby was suddenly ambushed by little children wanting to pet the wolf and pull her tail once or twice. Dawn sat back on a bench and watched the scene in amusement. The parents in town seemed to warm up to the idea of a fluffy, playful wolf at the park that would be gentle with their kids and regardless of how vicious Ruby insisted she was, watching her with the kids proved her wrong. She had to admit the scene could only be cuter if the town's newest wolf were there with them, though Belle had yet to agree to play fetch. Like her thoughts of Regina, Dawn thought she was a teddy bear as well. The teen smiled with the thought and then her eyes wondered over to the new playground at the park. Green orbs landed on a little girl at the swing set. And then she looked to her parents.

Dawn's smile fell. For some reason, looking at them, her mask of indifference didn't slam down over her distressed expression. She viewed them as the man and woman stood on either side of the swing their daughter was on and pushed her in unison. From the look on her face, the happiness and excitement, anyone could accurately guess what she was saying.

_"Push me higher, mommy."_

_"Daddy, higher. I want to fly."_

The teen's hand made its way to the compass around her neck. She had put it on and never took it off. There was something special about it. The gift was the closest thing Dawn felt she was going to get to _that_: at the park with her parents on a warm spring day. She was too old to have that now and she had accepted it but it still stung a little. So she had the compass that wielded more than what Regina viewed as just a small gift. It had magic but Dawn wasn't sure of its origin. Really didn't matter to her though. She clutched it tighter seeing the father pick the girl up from the swing and hoist her up on his shoulders. They faded out of her vision as something else in her mind wanted attention.

_Dawn sat on her bed staring down at the compass in her hand. It was turned to the back where the initials were located. Initials that were on her driver's license. Two letters she wasn't ready to accept or didn't think she wanted to accept. Mills. Regina thought of her as family and that was okay but she hoped the brunette woman wasn't expecting big change in their relationship or anything. Dawn would rather not disappoint her on that but there wasn't much she could do. She would happily take the last name Regina offered her but the first name was a problem. It wasn't her real name and she knew it but she had no clue what it could be. It was frustrating._

_"I wish I was normal," she mumbled to herself. "Or something close to that."_

_She flipped the compass over and looked down at it. Her mind seemed to be split between food and more serious matters. _I want ice cream_, she had thought unintentionally. Dawn shook her head at the request, she disregarded her stomach. At the time there were more important things to address. Then the object in her hand began to glow and she looked down to it. The pin was always pointing north no matter what but it had turned. The teen looked to her bedroom door and back down to the pin pointed in the same direction. Hesitantly, she got up from the bed and padded over to the door._

_"Seriously?" she asked herself. She opened the door anyway and followed the pin's direction down the stairs and to the foyer. Dawn didn't think it had any real idea of where to find ice cream but as long as it was glowing she followed it. It stopped glowing when she got to the door of the living room. She frowned at it and then took a peek inside and found Regina and Henry sharing ice cream in front of the TV. She snapped her head back from the door as her heart picked up speed._

_"It works," she whispered to herself._

_The teen glanced back inside for a moment and turned back to the compass and thought something else. Expecting it to point to what she wanted, the young brunette was disappointed to find that instead of pointing her in the direction of her want, it spun around erratically and instantly stopped doing anything altogether. Her shoulders slumped and she scoffed to herself. What she wanted couldn't be given apparently._

_"Dawn?" she heard Regina call._

_"Yeah," Dawn answered poking her head in the doorway. The mayor met her with a smile._

_"Come watch with us." The teen's uncertainty was obvious on her face. "Your favorite ice cream."_

_"Sure," Dawn responded before taking a look at the compass and putting it around her neck. She gave a tight smile to the two on the couch as she walked in._

I want to find my family_, was her request. Unlike with the ice cream it couldn't give her direction. They didn't exist._

Dawn let go of the compass and tucked it in her shirt. She blinked rapidly finding the family of three walking her way. She found herself unable to look away from them. As they passed by her on the bench, like most town residents, the adults smiled and gave a friendly nod, "Hi, Dawn."

"Afternoon," she said to them with a polite, strained smile that went unnoticed by them. Her eyes stayed trained to their backs as they continued to walk away. She roamed down a little more and found the little girl staring back at her. Usually she would flush at being caught staring but she settled for a tight smile. The girl smiled back, gap tooth and all. The teen tensed up when the child waved at her but forced a wave herself and turned away. She felt the compass glowing under her shirt and she pulled her jacket closer to her body over the object. Dawn looked up a moment later and saw Ruby coming over to her with a slight limp in her front left leg. The wolf came up to her and sat down at her feet. Ruby rested her head the teen's knee to nuzzle her nose against the hand.

"Are you okay?" Dawn questioned leaning close to her and recoiled back from the tongue licking at her cheek. "Gross. Is that a yes?" Dawn could've sworn she saw a satisfied smirk on her face.

Ruby turned to look around the park until her eyes narrowed at a particular person in the distance. She barred her teeth with a snarl gaining attention from her companion, "Ruby, what's up?" The wolf didn't respond, only moved away from the girl and pushed at her legs. Dawn took that as a hint to get up and followed Ruby's stare to a man in a gray suit and a tan over coat over by the fountain. She didn't see anything wrong until she met eyes with him and he smirked. At same time Ruby let out a low growl and took part of Dawn's jacket into her mouth and started pulling in the opposite direction. The teen stumbled into a walk and followed wherever the wolf was leading her. They walked in silence for a while until Dawn became impatient and started asking questions that the wolf couldn't answer.

"Ruby where are we going? Who was that guy?" She got only a huff. "Ruby-"

The wolf let go of her jacket and stopped pulling her but kept walking. Dawn looked up to see that they had walked all the way to Mifflin. She watched Ruby turn between the hedges and through the gate. Dawn followed behind her taking the hint that they were going to visit Regina today. She sprinted up the door and scrambled through her pockets for the keys. Before she could pull the right one from the key ring, the door opened.

"Dawn?" Regina questioned. "You're home early, I thought you would just be here in time for dinner."

"Ruby brought me here. We _were_ at the park," Dawn said watching the wolf walk past her and into house. "She's been acting weird."

"I'll speak with her," Regina said looking back at the wolf. She put her hand on Dawn's shoulder and ushered her in. The older brunette took a predatory scan around the yard as she closed the door behind them. "Why don't you go get a snack from the kitchen? Let me have a talk with her first."

"Okay," Dawn agreed walking off to the kitchen. Regina turned to Ruby who was waiting until Dawn was out of earshot. The wolf walked off to the bathroom and changed back, her shadow growing with her form. She rolled her shoulder when she came out, taking a glance down to the kitchen to check for Dawn.

"What's going on?" Regina asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Can we talk in your study?" The mayor nodded and motioned. Regina took a glance into the kitchen and saw Dawn leaning against the counter staring down at the apple she had chosen to take for a snack. She looked a little downcast and the older brunette wanted to definitely find out what's going on but she had to figure out what was happening with her friend first. She moved off to the study and closed the door.

"Did something happen?" Regina questioned sitting down next to Ruby.

"I saw Sydney at the park."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's… wearing a gray suit and a tan over coat. He's got a beard. The guy is different. Nothing like the weasel that worked at the newspaper." Regina leaned back and took a deep breath. Honestly, she thought seeing Sydney Glass was a one and million chance. It seemed almost certain that he would have fled if the Snow Queen had given him a chance to leave town. "I brought Dawn here because you have wards over the house."

"Sydney is harmless. A weasel but harmless."

"This isn't the same person, Regina. Glass was giving off some very strange vibes. Like…"

"Like what?"

"Um, I…I sensed some really dark magic." Regina looked to the door cautiously and back to Ruby, "You do know Dawn has dark magic, right?"

"I know that. Her magic is distinctive to me now. His was completely different and probably more powerful than it should be."

"And you're informing me of this because you think he has something to do with-"

"The attack. The creatures still roaming around town. Yes, and when I find him, I'm going to rip him apart."

"Now, dear, that's very gracious of you for Dawn's wellbeing but this is not the time to act rashly. We need to be absolutely sure of this." The younger brunette slumped back into the cushions in disappointment. There was no arguing with the group either. Belle would agree with Regina and it was possible Emma might too. She sighed. There were more questions about this than there were answers. She turned to Regina in the silence, "So what was in the book?"

"Book?"

"That one," Ruby nodded to it sitting on the table across from them.

"I identified the picture of the ring as the same one on Dawn's finger but I can't necessarily confirm it. I would have to examine the inside of it." Regina reached for the book and opened it to the specific page. The image of the ring glowed bright gold from the book. Ruby leaned forward to get a closer look. It was the ring on the teen's finger. It was forged from the purest of gold and the rawest of magic and probably was the most powerful object there is and it was stuck on the hand of a hormonal teenager with missing memories. "Could it be what's taking away her memories?"

"No, I wouldn't think so considering she's still getting them back but still has on the ring."

"What's its purpose, then? Can't just be costume jewelry."

"I agree but there's still a lot I don't know about it. The text is difficult to decipher and I'm sure like most of the things we've looked into I could hit a dead end before I find more."

"We're going in circles. Who could hide everything that Dawn is and we can't even snag a hard line on anything? Who could do this so well?"

"The only person I could think of is my mother and Gold but I would know if my mother had been out there ruining another child's life other than mine," Regina sighed.

"Gold?" Ruby questioned.

"It could be a long shot."

"It could help us."

"I'll think about it. Owing Gold anything even outside of town isn't ideal for me." The younger brunette placed a comforting hand on her thigh, "I understand. I just want to help her."

"I do, too. We just have to be patient. Maybe for now we can just focus on finding out who's creating those black terrors roaming my town." Ruby nodded and moved to stretch out her shoulder. Even a while after the incident it was still sore and aching. Though the running around at the park did help it wouldn't go away. Regina observed her and silently attempted to use a little magic to help with offering hands extended towards the wolf. Ruby had declined several times in the past and was the first one out of the hospital the evening of the commotion on Main Street. This time, however, she couldn't resist the warm magic soothing her joints. She relaxed under the purple glow and exhaled lazily.

"Good friendship we have going here, don't we?" Ruby said over the low crackling sound the magic was humming out at her shoulder. Regina gave her a short smile focusing on her task.

"I believe we do." Ruby reached to her pocket and pulled out a dark gold chip. She looked at it for a moment and looked to her friend. The older brunette looked back at her after giving the coin a good look. It was a familiar token. "I've been so busy I nearly forgot about this month's."

"You really don't have to keep doing this. Helping me with my problem was enough."

"Well, dealing with a wolf has its advantages. Being a magical creature fortunately makes even having an alcohol problem not as severe. You may not have magic as I do but it's pumping through your veins. It helped."

"So did you. I don't give my wolf credit for any of that…I know we don't talk about this but-"

"I only assumed you didn't want to speak on it," Regina informed her as she pulled her hands away from her shoulder. "Although, alcoholism isn't exactly what I would've called your situation."

"I didn't know how mad you might've been after what I did."

"What you did?" Regina questioned.

"Yes! I attacked you!"

"You pounced on me. Yes. Several times, actually. There was no harm done, dear."

"Regina-"

"I guess that makes us even since I pounced on you twice and even though I did that in a completely different manner, I believe it's fair enough. Don't you?"

Regina smirked. Ruby scoffed playfully, "Well, I wouldn't call it fair because you got kisses out of your two pounces. What did I get out of my pounces?"

"Sobriety…and a wolf girlfriend."

Ruby sighed in agreement, thinking about how amazing the last couple months had been with Belle.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for that, your majesty."

"Glad I can be of service to you." Ruby took another glance to the desk in the room and after a couple dozen looks over to it since they had been sitting there, she had to ask now.

"Regina, we're friends. Good friends…" Ruby started and, suspiciously, Regina nodded. "Well, then you won't mind it as much if I'm nosy about something."

"Depends on what it is, my dear. My love life is off limits right now," Regina said with a stern finger thrown towards Ruby. The younger brunette grinned and shook her head, "No, it has nothing to do with you and Emma. It's about that…the baby rattle on your desk. I've seen a lot recently laying around. Is there something going on?"

"I…the box in the attic I didn't know I had contained a few items of mine as well some things that weren't. Including that rattle. It's not Henry's. And it is definitely not my own."

"There seems to be questions and mysteries left and right these days."

"Indeed, there are."

* * *

"I thought I might find you out here," Regina said from the backdoor. She started a leisurely walk to where the teen rested. "You missed dinner. Henry talked me into pizza tonight."

"Wasn't hungry," Dawn replied sitting under the apple tree. Something about finding her there was endearing to Regina. She felt proud that her tree brought the teen comfort that even the warm soft bed upstairs couldn't do. She was glad it was also _their_ place. A place like what Dawn had with Emma at the pier. Sure, she didn't share her childhood with the woman but Regina didn't exactly indulge in much sharing either. She'd get around to it one day, though. The former queen lowered herself easily down onto the ground next to her.

"Did I tell you what happened to that branch?" Regina questioned pointing to the one above them. Dawn peered up at it and then to the older brunette shaking her head. She rested her hands in her lap as she spoke, "Back when Emma and I were at odds, we went at each other viciously. After I framed her for stealing some of Dr. Hopper's files on Henry and she was arrested, she came back full force and took off that branch with a chainsaw." Dawn glanced up at it.

"I can't say it was all that extreme," Dawn said honestly.

"Well, I was furious."

"Couldn't have been that bad, right? It looks fine to me."

"By no means do I mean to cause offense but I think I have more of a green thumb than you," Regina said gently. Dawn nodded in agreement and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them with her arms wrapped around her thin legs. Regina tilted her head slightly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem…unhappy." The teen turned to her resting her cheek against her knees this time regarding how nervously Regina said the word 'unhappy'. She looked as if she was taking blame for it being so.

"Not unhappy, no. But…anxious maybe."

"What for? The shelter?"

"No…have you guys figured something out yet? About me?" Dawn deflected quickly. Regina felt badly for once again having to shake her head in the negative to the question. It was really irking her to no end that she was continuously coming up with nothing. She was actually trying despite the inevitable break in their relationship once things came to light. She hated not having answers for the teen. Even if they all agreed that Dawn didn't really want to know about her past or something of the nature there was still the fact that it would incessantly cause a struggle in their relationship like it was now. She couldn't move on because there was still baggage hindering her even if she couldn't remember it.

"I apologize for not having more to offer you after all this time. Our efforts have been wasted on dead ends and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be sorry, it doesn't really matter to me." Regina was tired of hearing that and not asking more of what that even meant. Previously, she thought it only meant the teen was upset with her for not doing a better job but now, recently, it's as if it meant exactly as she said it: it wasn't important, her past wasn't important.

"Why does it seem like you're the only one who doesn't want to know who you are? This is your life we're talking about, Dawn."

"What if I don't want it?" Dawn inquired bitterly. Regina felt the snarl on her lips but it didn't come in full force like it usually would. Dawn was a fighter. Much like Emma. Neither took the slightest amount of shit from anyone.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, yeah my life in flashes has looked so appealing so far. Even everything I remember with Madison was rough, to say the least. Our good times still took a lot of bad for even just a few minutes of peace. I barely have my head above the water now, what do you think is going to happen when it all comes back to me?"

"Alright, yes, I see your point but there could be something good there."

"Like what?"

"…a family," the former queen said sheepishly. Dawn scoffed at that and Regina winced.

"I know for a fact even without memories I've never had that and I…" She didn't finish and she didn't need to. Regina knew. She still firmly believed she never would regardless of the family right in front of her. Dawn needed to know her life in order to accept the family given to her now. All the more reason to keep trying.

"You can give up all you want to but I won't ever give up on you."

"And what if I don't like it? What if you don't like it? Then what?"

"If _I_ don't like it?"

"I could be a terrible person. What then?" Regina sighed, "Well, you should know if you were a bad person in the past, I'm not one to judge you for that. No matter what you're always going to be that lovable brunette down the hall. The person Henry loves to bother, who I love to have as my sous chef, who Emma confides in with her deepest secrets, and probably the greatest best friend Ruby has ever had." Dawn looked at her skeptically. "If, I, of all people can get a second chance, then who is anyone in this town to deny _you_ one?"

"And if I had hurt you? It wouldn't matter who forgave me, I wouldn't forgive myself. I've never had anyone until you…" Regina took the girl's chin with her thumb and index finger, "I doubt that would be the case but if so, I'll forgive you enough for the both of us."

"But-"

"No, if it comes to that I will. Although, I don't believe you and I have a past at all. I would remember someone like you, trust me. I don't think what you remembered about you and I was real but if it is maybe _we_ need to be looking for memory potions for ourselves." She earned only a small smile but that was enough for now. Dawn suddenly got lost in thought and Regina took the opportunity to stroke her jawline with the pad of her thumb while looking at the flawless skin of the teen's face. Finally, with the last of the scars fading, Dawn's skin was perfect. On her face at least. Her limbs were still marred with scars that may not fade away, accompanied by the abundant tattoos on her body. She looked to sage eyes and found something familiar in them. She always had but didn't know what it was. Maybe they reminded her of Emma's eyes. How you could get lost in them with the story they could tell.

"Gina," Dawn said softly.

"Yes." Regina removed her hand gently and placed them both back into her lap.

"The three laws of magic…"

"You can't time travel, you can't bring back the dead, and you can't force someone fall in love with you." Dawn nodded. "Though, I think you've broken one of those if my assumptions are correct."

"Right…just one," Dawn mumbled to herself. Regina either hadn't heard it or did and chose not to speak on it. "If you could who would you want to see again? Daniel?"

"No, dear. Not Daniel." Regina paused. It was good to talk freely about him with Dawn but she had let him go. Though she still loved him, she had let him go. He requested something of her and she was going to do that for herself and for her first love. "My father. I owe him a lot for everything he let me do…that he did." The older brunette felt Dawn's hand slip into hers as she reminisced on the memories made with her father. He introduced her to horseback riding. It was nice until her mother got involved. The woman always shouted at her as she rode. She needed to ride sidesaddle. She needed to ride _with _a saddle. Her mother controlled everything else but she wouldn't control that. That was the one thing her father did stand up to her mother for. So she rode how she wanted to freely: like a boy. No saddle. No _side_saddle. Just like her father taught her.

She got so caught up in her thought she hadn't felt the hand untangle itself from her own. She blinked and looked around her finding her little companion gone. She pushed herself up using her apple tree to for support and moved towards the door, "Dawn?" _Why would she disappear like that? I thought we were having a moment_, Regina thought with a frown.

"Dawn? Not really in the mood to play magic hide and seek right now." She sighed. "It's late, dear, and you haven't even eaten yet…Dawn?"

"Regina?"

She froze at the voice. Instantly, the sound forced her eyes to glaze over. She bit the inside of her lip and shook her head to herself. She was just tired. Exhausted, really. Being mayor, raising kids, being a committed girlfriend, and participating in an ongoing search for Dawn's past was taking a toll on her. That had to be it. It was the only explanation. Only for a moment did she let her mind linger on that this was real. She blinked back the tears forming in her eyes and turned back to her apple tree slowly. Maybe no one would be there because she was tired and she would leave the teen playing her game to herself as she went to bed. That all vanished in one gasp and the tears came back in full force at the figure standing by the tree in good health just as the last day they saw each other.

"Daddy…"


	29. Chapter 29

**TW: Language as always. Bullying mentioned. Child abuse in several forms, not in detail. Overall terrible angst. It was a difficult chapter to write. Most of it in italics so it's easy to skip.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

_"Daddy…"_

"Hello, sweetheart," her father greeted gently. He was wearing the exact same thing he was when she last saw him. Regina took tentative steps forward as if the wrong move would send this moment evaporating into thin air.

"Daddy, how can you be here?" Regina questioned cautiously. "am I really that tired?"

"Yes, you are tired but your little...friend is very special, Regina. You'll come to know that to the same extent I do very soon."

"Dawn?" Regina asked absentmindedly. She was close enough to brush noses with him. Being this close was the only thing letting her know this was real. She could feel his breath feathering her face and she reached up to touch his face with the faintest of grazes. She gasped and recoiled immediately. Warm. He was _warm_. She clutched her hand as if it was just in submerged in boiling water. He smiled softly at her and grabbed her wrists. The touch made her shiver. Her father's touch had always been grounding and comforting and it had been a while since she last felt like this. She stated softly, "You're here."

"In a way, yes, I am, a very convincing apparition I would imagine. As I said she's very special. Always has been."

"You know her? You know who Dawn is?"

"I wouldn't say _know_ her. For quite some time you did know her by a name."

"What?" Regina was in disbelief. "How could that be possible? I don't remember her from the past. She's only a child."

"Look closer when you look at her. Really look into her eyes and you may find clues to what you seek?"

"Daddy, please just tell me. I have nothing to go off on. Please."

"You must respect that I cannot interfere but I will say her memories aren't the only ones that have been tampered with."

"But-"

"No. We must not speak on this any longer. The power to alter the veil between life and death shouldn't be taken lightly, I imagine we mustn't waste the time we have," Henry urged her, intertwining her fingers in his. He gave a small squeeze to assure her. It was obvious that in all her days of knowing magic well this was too surreal to comprehend or explain. Regina always liked to be able to explain things but this was far beyond words. Her father, in the flesh, standing in front of her. Dawn had a lot of explaining to do but for now she would relish in this moment of change. She fisted the tears from her eyes and tried to listen.

"I'm sorry for what I-"

"I've forgiven you long ago, my child. You've gained much that I wouldn't want you to regret having."

"I don't regret it. I have a family. I can be happy here."

"That's all I've wanted for you."

"But I want to thank you," she said holding onto his hands tighter.

"Whatever for?"

"You were one of the very few lights in my life before. I owe you everything, Daddy."

"No, you don't but I would like to put in a request." He smiled.

"Anything," Regina nodded.

"Get back on the horse, Regina. Feel _free_ again like you did before when you got on Rocinante." The brunette chuckled. Almost laughed. That could've have been the easiest thing anyone has ever asked of her. Get back on a horse. She wouldn't have to be told if she wasn't so busy. Her father looked at her with all the love any parent could give their daughter and to see her on a horse again would make his smile last forever no matter where forever was spent.

"Okay, Daddy. I will," she said.

"I think my time has come again, my sweet," he announced. He was seeing a crackling, green portal ahead of him. Regina couldn't see it. That's where he was meant to go now. Regina was pained to hear him say their time was up but she knew he didn't belong here anymore. Her tears ran heavier and faster. Her voice wasn't reliable anymore and she just nodded her understanding _and_ her reluctance. Henry rested his hands on his daughter's cheeks and thumbed away the tears before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Instead of accepting that she grasps him tightly in a crushing hug and it feels so wonderful. He's here. She feels him. Her father one last time, a better last time than before. For some strange reason after a minute long hug she can let go and feels she can let him go with more ease. There's no regret there. No guilt related to him. Seeing him again, saying the things he's said, making her shoulders feel lighter. Makes _her_ feel lighter.

"They're beautiful," he whispers in her ear before stepping back. She frowns at him but he doesn't explain further. But she does catch his glance at the upstairs windows. _He must mean Henry…and Dawn_ she thought. She watches her father walk passed her and towards the house but it's evident that's not where he's going. In one movement he vanishes but the portal that only he saw makes itself visible to Regina.

_I really need to talk to Dawn, _Regina thought as she leaned against the tree.

* * *

Dawn smiled at the waves. Though she had no idea where it had come from, she had finally been able to repay Regina in some way, at the same time she couldn't help the worry that she messed it up somehow and Regina would be left heartbroken. The sounds of the pier creaking under familiar sounding boots brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Emma," she said without turning around. Emma smiled at the teen, somewhat sadly, and took a seat next to her, allowing her legs to dangle off the side of the pier as she did during each of their talks.

"That's one hell of a magic trick kid," Emma commented as she stared off into the waves. She had been trying to clean Regina's bedroom, when she had seen the spectacle in the garden, as soon as Dawn had disappeared into a cloud of smoke Emma had guessed where she had gone. Dawn nodded in agreement, and silence fell over the pair.

Five minutes passed with the crashing of waves the only sound, until Dawn turned to look at the sheriff, "You know I can only do it for one person at once."

Emma furrowed her brow and turned to the teen, "What do you mean?"

"If I bring Talia back, then Regina's dad will die," she knew this was a lie, honestly she had no idea how the spell worked, she wasn't even sure if Henry Sr. was truly alive, she just didn't want Emma to actually consider the possibility. It would hurt a lot of people.

Words failed Emma, and she vigorously shook her, "I don't want to bring her back to life, I mean I did...but..." Emma sighed and put her head in her hands. Though her mother knew Talia's name, Dawn had been the only one that she had actually told the whole story to. She even discussed how guilty her current relationship had made her feel, and all she could feel was appreciation towards the young brunette for not mentioning therapy just yet.

"I didn't mean it like that," Emma sighed in frustration.

Dawn offered the blonde a small smile, and nodded in understanding, "You want her to rest in peace."

Emma sighed in relief, thankful that someone understood, but that didn't completely help, "It's been years, I've never felt guilty in any of my other relationships..."

"You've never loved anyone but Talia and Regina, so you feel guilty because you don't know whether you should feel that way."

"That makes no sense," Emma said through gritted teeth.

_She is definitely not ready for therapy, _Dawn mentally noted. "I'm guessing that every time you're with Regina you think about Talia. Which means you're wondering whether you should be that happy with anyone but her, basically you think you're cheating on her."

Emma thought for a moment, and said, "I think you're in the wrong profession kid."

"This is serious, Emma, you can't keep bottling up your feelings, it'll ruin your relationship with Regina and if you hurt her, I'll have no choice but to end you," she replied with a deathly serious expression.

Emma raised her eyebrow in shock, "We wouldn't want that now would we?" Dawn hummed in agreement, and they fell into silence again.

Ten minutes passed with no words, Emma sat thinking exactly what she should do. She knew her coping mechanisms were less than healthy, but she also was convinced that they had worked pretty well up until this point.

"I guess talking to Talia would help," Emma finally admitted.

This had been something she had been thinking about for a while. She had legitimately looked up spells to contact the dead. As much as she wanted to find the asshole that had taken Talia from her, she was pretty sure that the trail had gone cold after all this time. Besides, she was sure she would end up just shooting them before she got the chance to come back to Storybrooke to carry out the ritual Regina had used for her mother.

Dawn nodded in understanding. The teen stood, and began to walk away. Emma jumped up to follow her, but she was met with a raised hand, "You have about five minutes, the veil to the land of the dead is pretty thick."

Dawn continued her walk, and Emma just stared at her back with a dumbfounded expression.

"Emma?"

The blonde snapped her attention away from the retreating teen, and found herself face to face with another teenager, wearing her patented leather jacket and tight jeans. She looked just as she had before she had left the bench that day.

"Tali?" she asked, genuinely afraid to reach out and touch her slightly translucent form.

The ghostly teen blinked a few times, before she finally allowed her eyes to roam over her first and only love, "God you look amazing."

Emma's expression of shock fell away and she instantly rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

"What?" she asked with a smirk, "You're hot as hell."

Emma fell back into her seat on the pier and put her head in her hands, the teen did the same and Emma tried not to laugh as she shuffled to test if she would fall through the wooden pier. For a few seconds the blonde just stared at the teen, having a plethora of flashbacks, both happy and sad, before she finally said, "Why?"

Talia reached out, and put her hand on the blonde's arm, surprisingly it felt fully solid, "Why did I die?"

Emma nodded, refusing to make eye contact, "You broke your promise."

"Well to be fair you broke yours." Emma furrowed her brow and finally looked up at Talia, who continued, "Well first there was that Neal guy, and can I just say _ew_, then that Walsh monkey guy, the pirate...what is wrong with you?"

Emma blinked in shock, "You've been watching me?"

"Of course I have, and I am sincerely pissed that you took fourteen years to get another girlfriend, we both know those guys would never be enough for you."

Emma smiled at Talia's faux outrage, and reached out to move a piece of hair from her face, "I guess I was scared to actually be serious."

Talia took her hand and brought it into her lap, "Well, you are very much no longer my dorky Emma. You need to get over it."

"I have Regina," Emma defended weakly.

Talia smiled and got a faraway look in her eyes, causing Emma to clear her throat, "Oh, so hot," she mumbled, making Emma roll her eyes. "If you don't stop with the guilt shit, you'll ruin it," she finally said seriously.

Emma nodded, with a small sniffle. There was no way to justify her irrationality any longer, but that didn't help to make her feel any better. The blonde smiled weakly, and looked at her own lap, only for a finger under her chin to pull her face up.

"Please, promise me that you'll actually try and move on." With a shaky breath, Emma noticed Talia becoming more and more see through, _five minutes, _she reminded herself.

"I promise," she finally said.

Talia leaned forward, and placed a light kiss to her cheek, just before her body faded completely, "I love you Em, please be happy."

Emma's hand fell to the pier, and she continued to stare at the spot that the ghost had just occupied. She vaguely recognized someone sit down heavily next to her, and she turned to see the familiar brilliant green eyes, with tears obscuring her vision she said, "Thank you, Dawn."

The teen offered her a supportive sad smile, and brought an arm around her shoulder. Emma let her head fall onto the girl's shoulder as she cried, eventually she calmed down enough to say, "I think it's time to tell Regina."

* * *

Regina walked slowly and cautiously towards the sleepy blonde hugging her knees up to her chest. After the panic she heard in the younger woman's voice, she really debated whether or not she should've come here. She already felt out of place being near the place Dawn and Emma shared. Deep down she felt she was intruding on sacred ground and regretted being there. Yet she still continued to ease her way over to the blonde.

Dawn had called her and explained that Emma really needed to talk to her. They had talked briefly about what she had done, and had come to an agreement that it was something to look into later. Regina figured that animating dead souls had to be up there on the list of impossible things that she had seen in her life, but honestly she couldn't find it in herself to complain.

"Emma," the brunette said gently coming up to the woman. Emma noticeably flinched at the sound. Regina sighed to herself. Only Emma Swan would have her outside her property in her sleepwear. Well, not even her own sleepwear. They were Emma's sweatpants and Emma's white t-shirt. She walked over to view the blonde's face and so that she could see her too. "Emma. You're not alright, are you? You haven't been for a while now." Emma only sniffed and continued to stare into the water. It was signal enough for Regina to know they might be here for some time.

"May I sit?" Regina asked. Emma nodded. "Where does she normally sit?" Emma used a finger to point to the spot next to herself. "Do you mind?" When the blonde shook her head, Regina took a seat next to her so that their shoulders were touching. As soon as she settled down she asked, "Is this okay?"

Silence fell over the pair, and Regina eventually asked, "Did Dawn go home?"

Emma nodded, still not making eye contact, "She did a lot of magic today. She needs to sleep."

"I know," Regina agreed, "But we're here to talk about you, not Dawn."

"I'm fine," Emma lied, suddenly feeling as if she had to change her mind.

"No, you're not. I see it, Emma. I see you. I'm the master of smiles that don't reach your eyes."

"It's none of your concern."

"Yes, it is. I heard you on the phone in the background: 'I can't stop thinking about her'? 'I have to tell Regina even if she hates me for it'?"

"Regina-" Emma tried.

"When my girlfriend says something like that, I think I should know what's going on."

"Regina, please," Emma said. She begged and it didn't slip passed the brunette.

"After hearing your words over the phone I should have every right to slap you for cheating but the sound of your voice, Emma…you sounded like you were in pain, serious pain, and because of that I'm not mad at you in any way. I'm not here as your very jealous girlfriend. I'm not here as the mayor. I'm here as Regina, your friend, if you'll let me be."

"I can't…" she said softly through her silent tears, _I can't keep this promise, _she thought sadly. Regina put a hand to her leg and rubbed a soothing circle into her skin.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." There was a pregnant pause. "It's okay," Regina assured her. Emma took a shaky breath before speaking in a heartbreakingly soft voice, "I loved her so much but I was young it could've been just a big crush." She looked over to Regina expecting fury or distaste but she instead she found the brunette listening intently, her facial expression unreadable, and she wasn't mad. "You know if my life hadn't have been so fucked up and we could've been together Henry wouldn't exist. Regina, I don't regret Henry and I could never regret that you got him but it hurt that I couldn't have her, too."

"I know the feeling."

"I have nightmares about her. Not every night but enough to scare me. I don't like it when the memory is so fresh when I wake up at night, like it just happened."

"What happened?"

"Expect someone like me to date the girl who was into- I don't even really know what she was doing- but I knew she was selling." Regina frowned. Emma gave a weak chuckle, "Drugs. She probably sold some kind of drugs." The brunette nodded her new understanding and then cracked a small smirk at her, "Of course, you love the bad girls."

"I don't try to find them but I'm a magnet to them I guess," she said grinning and happy for the tension relief. But as quickly as the moment came, it was replaced by a somber atmosphere.

"She died," Emma stated almost so quietly, Regina wasn't sure she heard it.

"How? If you don't mind me asking," she replied understanding completely and obviously what it was like to lose a love. A first love. Before she believed Neal to be the blonde's first love but as bad as it was she was glad he hadn't been. He didn't deserve that kind of title after what he did even if Emma believed otherwise. She looked back up and found green eyes staring back at her with intensity and confusion. Maybe she shouldn't have asked. She already saw how hard it was for Emma to tell her this. It was too soon even if it probably had been years. "Emma-"

"How could you ask me that?" Emma questioned incredulously. Regina still quailed at the questioned and was prepared to apologize for her request but Emma beat her to it. "Why would you ask? You deserve to know. I just wanted you to know why I wasn't happy. It's not your fault."

"How did she die, Emma?"

"They killed her," Emma choked before her crying resumed again. Regina moved to wrap an arm around Emma who had put her legs down with her head in her hands. The brunette rested her other hand on the blonde's bare thigh in her sleeping shorts and zip up hoodie and hanging off her, over a tank top.

"Who's '_they_'?"

"I don't know. _Them_. Other dealers. I just know that they shot her and left her there in the alley. She died in my arms after she gave me that swan pendant I have and a key."

"A key to what?"

"Safety deposit box. We were going to move to Philadelphia together. She had a lot of money stashed away. I took what I could carry in a backpack and ran away…I'm sorry, Regina."

"What for?" The brunette frowned.

"I've been so depressed and I can't make you happy if I'm like this. And then…I still love her but I'm with you and I _want_ to be with you. I don't know how to stop. Just like I can't stop loving Neal even after what he did to me. I'm sorry." Regina intertwined their fingers and that somehow grounded her heartbreak. Had Emma had this anguish in her whole time? Was this why the blonde had been so evidently plagued with fatigue and sadness for months now? All because she was afraid of what Regina would think.

"Oh, Emma. No. Don't be sorry for that. It's okay to love her. It's okay."

"But-"

"No, you listen to me. There is nothing wrong with how you're feeling. After all this time, I still love Daniel and there isn't now and never will be anything wrong with loving your first love. They're a part of you now. A part of you that won't ever go away. So don't be afraid or ashamed of that. Be proud. Be happy that they were special enough to make you feel those feelings for the first time."

"She told me that we would be together forever and that I could love again."

Regina chuckled to herself with tears brimming in her eyes, "I believe our first loves might have met before. Daniel told me the same thing and I'm very open and very ready to do that now."

"Really?"

"Yes and you will be ready, too. I want you to know that you can talk to me about her whenever you need to or if there's anything you need to get off your chest that you can't talk to Dawn about, okay?"

"You're not bothered by it? Hearing about it?"

"No, not at all. If you need to talk about, I _will_ listen." Emma looked up to her from her hands. She sniffles, "How could anyone call you the Evil Queen?"

"We can discuss that another day, darling," Regina said tucking blonde hair behind her ear. She felt the younger woman shiver under her hands. The brunette had completely forgot they were both outside on the docks in their pajamas. Even though it would be summer soon but it was Maine and cold breezes were still frequent. Regina removed the black coat she was wearing over her clothes and draped it around Emma's shoulders. She didn't protest, she just nodded her thanks.

"Is this what has been bothering you all this time?" Regina asked curiously. She really hoped not.

"No. There are other things. My childhood wasn't that great. I've repressed it for so long, all the things that happened, I actually thought they went away," Emma said wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Dawn showed up and then the nightmares started after a week of her being in town. I couldn't sleep. Some memories- I couldn't eat. I just didn't feel up to much anymore."

"Depression?"

"No. Dawn says that, too. I just need to forget again. That's all."

"Emma, that's not healthy."

"I'll be fine."

"You need to see Dr. Hopper."

"You, too? Stop it, Regina. No, I don't," Emma shouted. Regina felt she was about to move and stood up along with her. The blonde was on the defensive. "I'm fine."

"You've just given me several reasons why you need to go. Join Dawn on the days she goes. It will help."

"No."

"Miss Swan, don't be stubborn. Please. Just one session. I care too much to tolerate this, to stand by like your idiot parents and pretend nothing's happening. Like you're not hurting," Regina stood up to the blonde and grabbed her hands. She kissed her knuckles on each hand and gave it one final try, "Just one for me. Dawn's been so much better since she started going. You're not alone anymore, Emma. You have your family here for you."

"I can't, Regina."

"Yes, you can. Open up and I promise I'll protect you when you're vulnerable. Your heart is safe. Just trust me, Swan."

"Just one session?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"Just one," Regina guaranteed. There was silence for a long while. Regina deliberated if that meant no and she would try to be okay with that as best she could. It wouldn't help to push too hard but just letting out to Dawn wouldn't help her heal fully. She sighed quietly before she was suddenly engulfed in a hug by the blonde. The brunette tensed from the abruptness and instantly sobered at the crying into her shoulder. She couldn't pull away to be completely sure with Emma's arms firmly placed around her neck. Regina rested her chin on the sheriff's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her back tightly. Nothing felt better to the blonde than a warm hug from her girlfriend right then. She felt some release from her tension if only for the moment. She didn't let go.

Dawn stood at a distance watching the two women interact for minutes wondering if Emma had told her already. If that was the case she couldn't gauge a reaction the brunette. She wasn't exactly sure how she thought Regina would respond but she knew it couldn't be that bad. Or bad at all really. She was fairly certain Regina would be supportive, understanding especially with what happened to Daniel. Regina had to understand. She had to but that wasn't who she was worried about. It was Emma. Her friends was so torn up about it and she wasn't aware of how Emma would handle it. Talia was a difficult subject to broach.

She watched them with a smidgen of worry. She really debated whether or not she should've maybe went over there to them. Then she watched Emma hug Regina fiercely and the brunette returned it soon after. Dawn smiled at them believing she left Emma in good hands.

She turned on her heel and headed back home. And if she could she would have used her magic to get herself right back into Regina's bed because it was the softest place in the entire house. Though she was awake now and in need of one of those potions Regina gave her last time. When she arrived back at Mifflin she grabbed coffee instead of searching for some hidden magic room somewhere. With a huge yawn, she headed off to bed, figuring she had done enough necromancy for one day.

* * *

_After ten years, one of her only friends promised her it hurts less and she didn't necessarily lie but it wasn't much truth either. Because when they keep sending you away over and over again, you stop expecting to be loved and cared for but it still stings. It's easier that way, though, if there are no hopes to crush when the mommy yells at you for being hungry and she turns the other way when the daddy wants to be alone with you in a room for the first time at a new home. She could believe that it hurts less but the bruises on her arms and her inner thighs suggest otherwise__. In a hard, black plastic chair while everyone around that knew why she was sitting there pretended that she didn't just come from a house where the police arrested her foster parents for starving and molesting her not even five hours ago. Still, instead of pleading for help like before, Dawn sat stock still._

_Her social worker, Benny, was taking a long time in there. They both knew it was useless to get people to actually care about an orphan. He was a nice guy, surprisingly. Well…maybe not nice but he was okay. Benny was from New Jersey and he talked funny. Sometimes it cheered her up to hear him yelling at the traffic with his funny voice. Benny was both hopefully optimistic and doubtfully pessimistic all at the same time. He also smoked cigarettes a lot. That was one of many secrets they shared though most of the secrets were her secrets. She promised not to tell anyone he smoked so he wouldn't get fired or nothing. _

_Benny was bordering on being chubby and kind of round and he had dark, short hair and a thin beard. His suits were always a little wrinkly and made him probably look unprofessional. He wore Chucks all the time, too. She was very aware that no one really liked Benny because he was very vulgar and had a short temper with most people. He always shouted rude things to the foster parents that gave Dawn back. She learned all the bad words she knew from him. Sometimes she wished he could adopt her._

_He wouldn't force her to go to school just so her teachers could shout at her in front of the whole class because they thought she was stupid and so that the other kids could beat her up. Or maybe he would make her go to school but when she came home, he would yell at them in the principal's office because she had bruises the sizes of baseballs that she didn't leave home with that morning. She wouldn't get in trouble for being hungry with him because Benny was always hungry. Maybe Benny could love her even though people thought she was weird and stupid because she didn't talk a lot. He had even already given her a nickname. Only people that loved you gave you a nickname that didn't hurt your feelings. At least that's just the way she saw it._

_He told her everything going on in his life. He told her about his many girlfriends, a new one every week. He'd tell her about why he didn't like them anymore or why they didn't like him anymore. Sometimes she frowned at that, she liked Benny. He'd given her some advice while they were in the car: "Don't ever fall in love with a woman, they're too much drama." She'd ask him about her friend, she loved Madison and she was a girl._

_He had said, "_No, not that kind of love. Just don't fuck a girl and fall in love with her. Get it?_" She nodded firmly and took it very seriously. He hadn't taught her what that kind of 'fuck' meant, she'd already known and she understood. He'd worried that she knew too many grown up things even though she was still a little immature even for ten years old. She'd known some pretty vulgar things but hadn't been sure what love was when they first met. But instead of telling her those things were bad he told her to keep it to herself for a while. But she told Madison everything and she'd told her friend what he said but she only rolled her eyes, disregarding the uncouth language, and told her to eat her food before they got caught._

_She lost her thought when one of the doors slammed shut. Benny trudged over, his mood sour. He was resisting the urge to shovel out his pack of cigarettes. He rubbed his hands through his hair, ruffling it until it was unruly. He looked to her, his expression staying the same. She looked up to him as he reached down to grab her beat up little backpack that had been with her since the Rochesters sent her away for their real baby. That was another thing about him she liked. Unlike the other social workers who dragged her away, Benny picked up her things at least. Other times, when she wanted, he picked her up and carried her. She was still small enough for him to do that and she'd feel like a feather in his arms._

_"Come on, squirt," Benny muttered to her as he casted a glare down the hall to one of the doctors he had been talking to. She kept her head down as she stood up. She used one hand to hold up her sagging pants over her malnourished body and her other hand in his. Benny noticed her struggle and looked at his watch. He sighed. "How about we kill some time, kiddo?"_

_"Sure," she shrugged._

_"Alright. We can get you some more clothes and then go for some food. I'm starving," he said. She giggled at him and he raised his shoulders, "What? I'm hungry."_

_"I know. You're always hungry," the girl stated._

_"Don't be a smartass, squirt," Benny said as they made it to his car. A Mercury. He was proud of the thing even though it was falling apart. He defended it confidently when she insulted it._

_She gets in the front seat as Benny tosses her bag in the back seat. He gets in and turns the car and looks over to his little companion. She's quieter than usual but she had good reason to be, she had spent two weeks in that terrible house. He grunts angrily in his head. There was no time for a temper, he'd just do his best to make her feel a little better, "What do you say we stop by my place and you can play with Jax while you get out of these ridiculous clothes? Then we can hit the town and pick up chicks."_

_"Okay, but I don't like girls. You said they have too much drama and I don't like drama."_

_"Lucky you don't like 'em. They'll be the death of me…Jax wants to see you, y'know? I don't know why he likes you though, you're a little turd." Benny smirked using one hand to get to his cigarette smoking as he drove. She was going to say that everyone likes her but then that wouldn't be true. No one liked her. Other kids didn't like her and grownups really didn't like her. If it were true she would have a family that cared about her. She didn't want to lie so she just settled for, "You're an ass."_

_"Touché, squirt." She knew what that meant but didn't respond. The man noticed the downturn of her mouth. "Look here, kid, there ain't no changing what happened and I'm sorry for that. But don't ever let people like those sick bastards win. You and me are going to have fun today."_

_He was a no nonsense kind of guy and he never sugarcoated anything. If something sucked it sucked, but he was nice about it with her. She and Benny had been at this for three years together now, and in that time he proved himself to be better than any other social worker she'd had. He wasn't like the others when leaving a home or getting one. He didn't tell her stop crying and be a good girl or no one will ever want her. He doesn't question why she never has any decent enough clothes so that someone will want to keep her. Benny doesn't tell her it's her fault these things happening to her. He told her to never trust the world because it was of full cruelty and disappointment. He was still nice to her in the end and he let her cry when she felt like it. He told her there was nothing wrong with her even if she was one of those kids that continuously keeps going back to the group home. Back to cold beds in dark rooms that stink of pee and fear and rejection…constant rejection. _

_Sometimes she just couldn't find it in herself to think it was true. Even when kids bullied her and caused her physical harm Benny would do what he could. Times when her best friend was gone he was the one to yell at the mean kids when they hurt her. A man who claimed to not really have a care in the world for anyone certainly risked angry adults reporting him for something just for this little girl cursed to never have a pleasant childhood for more than a few hours. That was reason enough to believe._

_This man didn't look at her funny when she spoke about the woman she met in the forest. The beautiful woman with the fancy, dark clothes and the pretty hats._ _Her imaginary friend as the doctors called her was believable enough to him. Benny never judged her and even if he did think this person was just made from her imagination he never told her. If anything he got interested, he asked her questions about the woman. "Was she hot?" he asked when she informed him of their first encounter. The girl frowned. _

_"I wanted her to be my mommy," was what she responded with in a dejected sigh. Benny's smug face fell away. _

_As Dawn looked out the window she couldn't help how she was feeling anymore. Dirty. Used. Alone. Unwanted. Unloved. Even though she was going to Benny's house where she could play with the overactive puppy and then he would feed her after being starved the past two days, she couldn't find it in herself to be hungry anymore. Her stomach was hurting and full already now. Full with sadness and loneliness. She let her tears finally fall and her stoic expression fall away exchanged with agony._

_Bad kids can't have mommies._

Dawn woke up with a heavy breath and a wetness staining her face. She touched her cheeks, feeling the tears streak her face as if she had been sobbing her heart out. When she thought about it, she had. Out of all the ones she'd been getting, this memory hurt the most. She didn't know why that was but then again maybe she did. Dawn had_ experiences_ of her past. She was an abandoned child no one wanted. But she knew why she had cried harder than she had when she was in the car with Benny thinking about her life. That moment was defining moment in her life. _Now _she could feel Emma's pain. Really feel it. All this time she had been _experiencing_ it through memories but that particular one made her _feel_ it. And it was the worst feeling any human being could ever have. Remembering what those fosters did to her. Remembering that her only life lines were people she didn't see for weeks at a time. Her heart swelled in her chest like it never had before. It ached stronger than it had when she locked herself away in the guest room all those months ago or when she had that first glimpse of that family together at the park or even when she had her first conversation with Emma.

_She couldn't even remember what Regina had said to set her off that night but it had. Dawn stormed out of the dining room and headed out of the house. Emma was at her heels after Regina had been calling after her with what sounded like sorrow and regret. If she listened close enough she could've heard the woman choke back a sob. The teen was out the door, though, and the sheriff was behind her with something fierce in her eyes. She caught up to the brunette that shared wounded green eyes with herself and grabbed her arm from behind. Dawn turned back to her in a snap, "What?!"_

_"What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Dawn snapped back, attempting to walk away again. Emma grabbed her. This time with both hands grasping the teen's upper arms, "Why are you acting like spoiled brat that doesn't have to listen to anyone?"_

_"I don't have to listen to anyone!"_

_"Regina is trying to help you! You haven't gotten a taste of the life Henry has and you're just throwing it away."_

_"I can't do it!" Dawn shouted, surprising Emma who tilted her head in curiosity to urge her on. "If you knew even the slightest thing about me you would know that accepting Regina's offers and gifts and kindness with open arms won't make it go away!"_

_"I know you better than anybody in this entire town…probably this whole damn state."_

_"Yeah, right," Dawn scoffed combating the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Emma gripped the teen even tighter._

_"Oh, I don't know?! Maybe you don't Dawn." Emma was fuming. Completely livid and bordering emotional breakdown. "Do you know the lonely nights in the dark hoping they won't come in and touch you? Praying that your foster brothers weren't perverts this one time? Hoped that your foster mother didn't burn you with cigarettes when she heard your stomach growl because you haven't eaten in days…hiding in the warmest places you can find during the winter because you can't sleep another night there because they enjoy hurting you…getting bullied to no end because you don't have any nice clothes. Because you don't have real parents."_

_By then Emma was trying to keep her tears at bay but she couldn't stop the build up. Her body was trembling with the flashes of abuse and loneliness taking over everything in her body. Her soul. Though, she wanted to break, she had to stay strong on her feet because the girl in her grasp was falling apart. Even if she didn't remember everything those feelings never go away. Never. And for a moment she regretted bringing up such things as Dawn was going to have a more permanent breakdown but they both were in pain and looking into those neglected green eyes and seeing herself years ago, she'd never felt more connected at such a tragic level with anyone. For so long she'd hoped maybe not every child in the system lived such a terrible life that was all too similar to her own. Witnessing this crushed that hope. It hurt her more to see this child so broken than to relive those horrible moments again that she buried so deep down._

_Dawn looked up into her eyes, "It hurts so much," she whimpered. _

_Emma nodded slowly as she continued, biting down on her lip to stop the quivering. __Emma tried to relieve a little ache in her chest, only intending for just a few to fall but an onslaught slammed through her closed lids. Dawn easily pulled out of her grip to turn her back to Emma. Her throat was closing up the longer she tried to hold it in. Her shoulders shook rapidly, finding all her pride gone. It was useless to be brave and not let her guard down. The brunette broken and abused fell to her knees in front of the sheriff. She sobbed openly into her palms, "They'd laugh at me and ruin all my work after I couldn't do the family tree project. My foster parents would beat me when I got home because my bruises attracted too much attention…I'm sorry…I'm…"_

_Emma dropped down behind her and wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. Another lost girl just like herself. The blonde rested her chin on her shoulder as she cried as well. This one time she wouldn't think of how she was here shaking and crying on the mayor's walkway. She really didn't think about even being caught by the woman either._

_"I'm scared," Dawn mumbled through her crying._

_"I know," Emma croaked out. The weeping let up a little but her voice would be hoarse for days after this. The feelings weren't going to let up anytime soon. "I won't let go. You're safe with me. You won't ever be alone again, I promise."_

Dawn gasped at the stinging in her eyes. She really was an orphan and the realization hit her harder than it had that night and all the other nights she spent with Emma on a bench at the pier at 3 am. All those times the blonde held her tight as she cried over the childhood she'd never have, she craved right then and there.

She suddenly felt complete and utter gratitude for everything the blonde had done for her. She only hoped that Regina could help her as much as she had helped her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Enter trouble making Cooper this chapter. And yes Madison will be back soon, things just have to heat up first. Flashbacks in italics.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

Jefferson sat on his couch nursing a glass of alcohol. He wasn't sure what it was this time. Could've been rubbing alcohol for all he knew. He didn't care. It wasn't until Sydney appeared at his front door again that he let up on drinking the overfilled glass. Though, he didn't bother to get up because whether he liked it or not, the man let himself in whenever he wanted.

"Jefferson," Sydney called as he walked in the room with a guest behind him. The man only grunted his acknowledgement as he turned to glare at him. His face contorted into a frown, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"We're adding a member," Sydney said flatly.

"Member?" Jefferson questioned setting his glass down and standing up. "This isn't a fucking fan club. What are you offering this guy?"

"Absolutely nothing…well, nothing except the wrath of the Evil Queen." Jefferson took a look at him as he stood behind Sydney absentmindedly. With a closer look it was evident he wasn't in control of himself. He was possessed or something of the sort. His eyes were blank and the area around them was pink. The defining feature was the black veins stretching out from his eyelids. He slightly swayed in his place as well.

Jefferson raised his brow distrustfully, "What did you do to him?"

"No need to worry about that. We need a thief and someone Regina trusts."

"Trusts? She doesn't trust people."

"Her beloved Robin Hood trusted his merry men and so does she. We need someone she can trust around her children. Especially the girl. They have a tight circle delegated to protect her now, he's earned some credit with the people. He'll easily slip right in."

"And you don't think they'll be suspicious of those veins sticking out of his face?" Jefferson questioned smugly taking up his drink again.

"They're not permanent. The transformation process is almost complete."

"How exactly did you do this?" He asked walking over and circling the man who was completely unaware of anything around him. _I could have fun with this_ he thought.

"Devil's Snare for restraint of course. As for other ingredients you need not worry yourself about those. It took some time for it to brew. Gave me enough time to find a suitable victim."

"Why not just take his heart or something?"

"My magic seems to be limited in that aspect. My power is sourced from that girl and the magic refuses to do such a thing. Once we've completed our goal, you and I will be able to take whatever hearts we want."

"This is insane," Jefferson muttered to himself as he shook his head in uncertainty.

"Are you backing out?" Sydney asked with the tilt of his head.

"No, just make sure your buddy here doesn't get in my way. Although, if this backfires I hope you took precautions."

"I'll keep that mind, Jefferson. Anyway…" Sydney continued on as he took a seat in the same chair he always dis and magicked himself a cup of tea. Jefferson sat down in his usual spot on the couch. Sydney looked to his new ally and snapped his fingers at him, "Sit." Obeying, the man walked over and took a seat at the grand piano off to the side of the fireplace.

"What now? I've been sending your creatures out around town for a while now. No one is intimidated by them anymore. They do nothing. The Sheriff doesn't even give a shit anymore."

"But they're still scared for her well being. They need to be scared and so should she."

"I don't get what scaring a kid shitless is going to do for us. Why not just take her magic and leave her alone?"

"We don't have the have the sorcerer's hat and even then she needs to still be alive and aware in this realm. We need her mind, body, and soul present."

"And if you're wrong and she doesn't have what we want?"

"Oh, she does. Her mind is just a little confused. She just needs incentive to remember but that will all be addressed in due time. For now we just need to insert our thief. That'll be our best way to keep tabs on her for a while."

"The shelter," Jefferson mumbled looking down into his glass and staring deeply at the clear liquid swimming shallowly at the bottom. Now was one of those times he was regretting agreeing to do this. He had seen the girl walking with Regina a few times during the lunch hour. She looked innocent enough and happy. A relieved kind of happy as if she hadn't had the time to ever feel that way in a long time. Messing with her wasn't something he wanted to do but he wanted what was rightfully taken from him. He just wasn't sure he was ready to do that at the expense of a child's life. He had one of his own after all. One he planned to get back after everything was said and done.

"Shelter?" Sydney asked disregarding his contemplation on whatever it was he was thinking about.

"Yeah, late birthday gift from the mayor so I heard. She gave her the animal shelter."

"Interesting…they'd need employees, volunteers to work with her. That could work."

"One problem though: the boy is going to work there. Henry."

"He won't be a problem," Sydney assured taking a sip from his tea.

"The boy is perceptive. He found out about the curse, didn't he? He could figure this out."

"He won't. Taking the heart would've been risky anyway. Henry has too much experience with that kind of thing. The way I've done this, he won't be detached like he would be if we took his heart. It'll work."

"And if it doesn't?" Jefferson interjected again with unwelcomed skepticism.

"I have a plan for him if it comes to that. For now the girl is our main concern, Regina and Swan are secondary, and anyone else is…," Sydney stopped to find the right way to put it, "…expendable."

"What?" He questioned with a frown. He didn't sign up for murder.

"They can be disposable if I deem it necessary."

* * *

Dawn fidgeted nervously outside the station before pushing through the door with her shoulder. Leave it to Emma Swan to be working, or at least hiding out, at the station on a Saturday. Regina was grumbling about it all through breakfast and their morning magic lesson and Dawn rolled her eyes a few times as she remembered what Benny said, "Chicks are drama." And they kind of were but thank god she had Devin for a boyfriend and not Madison for a girlfriend. Her life would be even more complicated and stressful.

Emma on the other hand was kind of drama, very rarely though. So she walked in the station and spotted the Sheriff staring intently at the teen's laptop screen and frowning at it. 'The Emma Face' is what Regina called the look she was giving the computer. She crept passed the shaded windows and walked up to the open glass door to knock gently on it with her elbow. The blonde delayed a moment before she looked up. She walked up to the desk and placed the warm plastic container, the to-go coffee from Granny's, and a pastry box from the bakery holding Emma's favorite all on the surface.

"Red velvet waffles with cream cheese 'syrup'," she explained.

"God, you're beautiful," Emma nearly moaned. Dawn shook her head in amusement. She jerked a drawer open and found a plastic wrapped fork. "I love you kid."

Dawn smiled broadly, though she had yet to say back to either Regina or Emma, it was still nice to hear it.

The blonde looked up to the teen, "Hey, you want to share this with me?"

"Oh, no, I have to meet Regina at the shelter for something. They moved the pets out so they could get started," Dawn said shoving her hands in her pockets. "I don't know what I'm supposed to expect when I go down there."

"It'll be fine. Everything's fine," Emma assured getting a fork full of waffle into her mouth.

"Yeah, I guess. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. You have a nightmare?" Emma questioned swallowing and closing the laptop shut.

"Yeah. You?"

"I did, Regina helped."

"That's sounds good."

"You gonna tell me what's going on? Your dream?"

"Soon, I promise. I just think I should talk to Regina first."

"Okay," Emma nodded drinking at her coffee. _Best breakfast ever_ she thought. "I'm here when you need me."

"I know," Dawn said walking towards the exit of the office. She stopped just shy of the door and turned around, "Emma?"

"Yeah," the blonde answered, looking up alertly at her. To say she was still a little on edge after talking to her dead girlfriend was an understatement. "What is it?"

"Are you…busy?" she asks timidly.

"No, not really. Other than your computer and being on call I have nothing else to do. What's up?"

"Can you come with me?...I walked here."

"Of course, Dawn. We'll go in the patrol car," Emma offered as she moved to get the keys to the patrol car. She left the now empty tubberware on her desk and carrying the pastry box and coffee cup in one hand and her other around Dawn's shoulder. She led them out the station and to the car so they could make their way to the shelter.

Dawn went from nervous to excited to nervous over and over again in the passenger's seat. Emma snickered to herself watching from the corner of her eye while she finished up the last of her breakfast. The girl was neither nervous nor excited when they pulled up at the building, she stiffened. Emma practically had to drag her out of the car and into shelter. They stopped their struggle for dominance when they walked through the entrance. Dawn released Emma's now slightly crumbled light brown jacket when she saw the building. It was completely desolate. Clean, but desolate.

The walls were stripped bare. The floor boards were kind of gone. It was completely empty and for a moment Dawn was sure this place couldn't become the building she designed. Her imagination may have been too big for this small space. She lost her thought though when Regina appeared from the back looking out of place in her casual red dress, short blazer, and black pumps. This place looked like a dump and she looked like…well, _that_. The older brunette looked satisfied until she laid eyes on them, then she frowned, "What on earth are you two doing?"

"Huh?" Emma questioned absentmindedly, drinking in the woman in front of her. Then she turned to her hands, holding fistfuls of Dawn's thin, now wrinkled, hoodie jacket. She swiftly let go and rubbed her hands on her jeans, "Nothing. Good morning, Mayor Mills."

"Good morning to you Sheriff Swan," Regina replied with a smirk as she walked over to them. She was inches away from Emma's face when she stopped. Dawn groaned, "Just do it already." They jumped apart shaking their heads thinking there was a misunderstanding. She put her hands up to stop the rambling, "Not _that_. I meant kiss already."

"Right," Emma nodded. She leaned in and pecked Regina on the lips and pulled away. Though, the brunette was having none of that short and sweet. She held the blonde in place with hands on her hips and deepened the kiss before pulling away and before Emma could react. She was completely in a haze from the brunette's 'peck'. Dawn wanted Emma and her kiss swollen lips to come back to reality. It would be nice for her be mentally present for whatever's going on.

"Alright, before we get started-" Regina went on. She was brusquely interrupted by a loud bark. Everyone glanced around even though there was no place for anything to hide. If the place had rats even they would be exposed. Regina looked to the back where she just came from. It had been completely empty. Not a soul to be found. She pointed in that direction to get the others attention, "I just came from there."

"Bring a friend?" Emma asked jokingly. Another bark came again. Dawn started walking in towards the sound and Regina grabbed for her but she quickly moved out of reach.

"Pongo?" Dawn called. Then came another bark.

"Dawn, get back here," Regina demanded.

"It's just Pongo. He loves me, who doesn't?" Dawn said and kept walking.

"As true as that may be I would like you to be safe, so come back over here."

"Yeah, kid. Come on, listen to your-Regina. Quit playing around," Emma said hoping no one caught her slip. She'd been doing it a lot lately but every time she had to tell Dawn to listen to Regina she felt it was just like telling Henry. Saying 'your mom' just was beginning to spill out naturally in front of the both of them and she didn't see why they both wouldn't just have a talk about adoption. Emma could see it ever since that first day at the hospital. They were practically made for each other. They even had some of the same mannerisms now. It was scary. Dawn could be her kid but she wasn't going to say anything. _They're the two idiots_ she thought rolling her eyes.

"Yes, please very well listen to the Sheriff who can arrest you," Regina threatened lightheartedly. She had caught Emma's slip but didn't speak on it. She was grateful for the save but deep down she wanted Emma to completely slip and not be able to take it back. Honestly, she would've loved the sound of that but most of all she wanted to identify how Dawn would react to it. Would she listen? Question it? Correct it herself? The older brunette was sure at this point she wouldn't do either since she was still going about not listening to either of them. "Emma, do you have your handcuffs?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?...You're not serious are you?"

"I'm very serious. As much as it would pain me to do it, Dawn, I will let you tough out an overnight stay at the station, in a cell with Leroy," Regina said in a more serious, but not really, voice.

"Gina, it's fine," Dawn said confidently. She stepped up to the doorway and was about to reach for a light switch when she heard another bark that sounded deeper inside and she continued walking in to Regina's dismay. The woman was frustrated enough to pull her hair out.

"I sense the teenage rebellion starting," Emma claimed in a sing songy voice. Regina rolled her eyes, "Dawn."

"Pongo," she heard the teen call out. There were another few barks and then shuffling of feet, "Uhhh…"

"Hey, kid. Get back in here," Emma said firmly walking forward towards the door. Dawn immediately appeared in the doorway again and Regina released the breath she was holding, knowingly. Dawn was taking slow steps as she backed out of the room.

"Not Pongo," Dawn stammered out. An even louder bark followed and Emma pulled her gun. Regina was back holding her breath again. "Ruby?" Dawn questioned with false hope. Suddenly, without warning the animal sprung out and landed on top of the girl. Emma was a nervous wreck for a few moments but didn't misfire before she saw what it was. The blonde put her weapon back in the holster and turned around to Regina with a look of annoyance at herself for freaking out. Regina on the other hand looked as if she was bordering on passing out and having a heart attack. She turned to the teen squirming on the ground under a very playful Great Dane. He was white with black spots and nearly three feet tall and probably crushing Dawn under his weight. The girl found that out herself after trying to sit up and shove him off several times with no success and she just laid out there with the dog licking and sniffing her face.

"Dawn, please get up, dear. That's very unsanitary," Regina pleaded, trying with all her might not to pull a handkerchief from her blazer pocket.

"Cooper," Dawn smiled at the dog as he looked down at her and barked. She took that as his agreement.

"You know this dog?" Regina questioned.

"No but he looks like a Cooper. Doesn't he?"

"Uh oh. This talk," Emma said. She started to walk towards the door, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Where are you going?" Regina asked in a hushed whisper. "What happened to co-parenting civilly?"

"You want to co-parent this one too? Fine, you be the mean mommy and tell her she can't have a puppy. I'll buy her ice cream to make her feel better," Emma said sliding out the building. Regina turned to Dawn and this Cooper creature. She sighed to herself as she walked closer to the pair. She sharply pointed a firm finger at the dog who looked up at her, "You…animal. Get off her. Now."

Cooper obeyed and stepped away from Dawn and sat down in front of Regina. Dawn came up next to him with a hand on his head and looking up at the woman. The mayor refused to look her in the eye because Emma was kind of right. She had to be the mean mommy, "Dawn. I think we need to talk about this."

"Okay. I'm not really sure my plans will work with this anyway."

"What?"

"Yeah, I planned this big palace. I need to reinvent my ideas. Think smaller, I know."

"That's not at all what I was going say. You can have the big palace if you want to dear. That's not a problem."

"Then…"

"This about your little friend here…or big friend. You can't have him…"

"Right, I know," Dawn said. She knew that but she was still disappointed. "I'll call to see if they have room for one more."

"Alright, that sounds good. Now about what we're doing here…" The older brunette was trying to act as if she didn't feel the disappointment in the air now. It was hard to do that when the teen was trying her best to look happy about everything when she wasn't necessarily all that glad about it. There wasn't much to be happy about just yet but Regina was going change that because that beast under Dawn's hand was not coming anywhere near her house. Ever. "I looked over your plans and I think it's a wonderful idea-"

"But…"

"No but just that I believe you waited long enough, my dear. This is getting done today."

"How?"

"Just a little magic touch is all," Regina said with a grin. Dawn followed her out of the building and stood back behind her as she faced the shelter doors. Emma stepped up beside the older brunette and raised her hands slightly. Regina gave her grin and raised her hands as well. Dawn watched with a raised eyebrow. No clue what they were doing but she watched carefully as magic flowed from their hands. She watched the white and red magic intertwine with each other, engulfing the entire shelter property until there was nothing left to see. Red and white. She leaned forward to catch a look at their faces. Emma's eyes were closed and her face was contorted into a frown for concentration. The Emma Face. Regina's eyes were wide open but they glowed bright purple. Even though she couldn't see anything except their magic she watched with interest. She leaned back against the patrol car and enjoyed the show.

It was a sight to see really. They made pretty magic together. As cliché as it sounded they literally made beautiful magic and the residents of their little town would agree. A small crowd gathered to watch across the street. The whole town could probably be lured in from the 20 feet tall swirls of red and white. These two people were doing all this for her. She couldn't believe after all this time her ten year old self may have been wrong if the Savior and the Evil Queen were doing this because she mattered to them. It meant a lot. Though her smile faded a little at seeing Emma's knees nearly buckle under her.

"Regina, I don't feel too hot anymore," Emma stated.

"We can't just stop that'll make it worse," Regina informed warily. Dawn looked down at her hands. She still felt exhausted but maybe she had enough juice to get them through to the finish. She pushed off the car and grabbed Emma's arm. The blonde instantly felt magic flowing through her veins. Goosebumps grazed over her skin and the thin hairs on the back of her neck were sticking up. Kind of reminded her of those York peppermint patty commercials. She felt just like that. It wasn't necessarily dark magic but it wasn't light magic either. It felt confused. Uncertain. Border lining. Though, it was confused, it felt euphoric in her blood. She didn't see how the teen could go not using it three or four days at a time. She wondered if this was what Regina felt being the Evil Queen. The power. The high.

Regina noticed the green bleeding into the mix and looked over to see Dawn grasping Emma tightly. For a moment she could've sworn only one of her eyes changed color. Then both her eyes glowed gold like she was accustomed to seeing. She would've stared a little longer but she had to focus. Just a little bit longer and they'd be done. Dawn let go of the blonde and let what magic she had left help them finish the job. After a few minutes, gradually, the magic flow came to a slow stop, taking a moment to dissipate around the building. Emma and Regina regained their bearings quicker than they expected too. Emma felt Dawn's magic running through her. She felt so energized, as Regina insistently made sure she was alright, she was sure she could run a marathon right then. The crowd gathered around was now applauding, but they both were stopped by Dawn's voice, "Wow."

"Congratulations, kid. You own a business now," Emma complimented the teen.

"'Home Sweet Home Pet Rescue'," she read out loud to herself. Regina smiled at her and caved at the sight. She couldn't believe it and it came out of her mouth before she could stop it, "Dawn, you can keep Cooper."

"Really?" The girl asked happily.

"He has a two week trial run, after that we'll see how he's been and if I approve he can stay. But he is an outside dog." Dawn looked down and rubbed the dog's head, then back up to the mayor, "Thank you, Gina." Regina nodded shortly before submitting to Emma's comments, "Yes, Emma?"

"I can't believe you just did that," the blonde said in disbelief.

"Neither can I, dear."

"I moved for nothing. Henry is so going to want to be at your house full-time. You have a puppy."

"Don't say that. He'll want to spend just as much time with you as he would at my house," Regina said beginning to feel guilty. What if Henry did want to do that? He would leave Emma alone for a dog? She wouldn't have it. "Besides that thing is not a puppy."

"Yes, he is," Dawn said defensively. "He's 11 months. That's still a puppy."

"Thank you for that information but I still would never consider him a puppy at such a large size," Regina frowned and pulled her hands up to her chest and leaned away as the dog came up to sniff at her. He was quite smitten with the Mills already it seemed. He had yet to go for the Swan standing nearby until he caught a whiff of her breakfast still lingering around her. He walked up to her and nudged her hand. Unlike Regina, Emma petted him willingly. She smelled of sweet things and if he didn't know any better he would have licked her incessantly for her cinnamon smell and other things he sensed on her. Though, after a good petting he went back to the human that he felt was his owner.

"Great, now they're attached. You can't split them up." Regina glared at Emma for the comment. "But on the bright side Ruby will definitely be skeptical of this canine stealing her pup."

"I could've used that in my defense. I don't know why I agreed so suddenly."

"You love her," Emma stated leaving no room for argument. The brunette only nodded in agreement. Though, had Henry given her such a look she would have said no like she always had over the years. It wasn't like she loved them unequally but she did feel like spoiling the girl from time to time would make things a little better after all the terrible things she'd been through. It had really everything to do with the fact that she had always wanted a daughter to give the world to back in the Enchanted Forest. Things changed. She didn't trust that somehow the cycle wouldn't continue. Cora was no saint to her and Regina never wanted to do the things her mother had done to her own daughter. That's why she'd just given Dawn a puppy. She wasn't her mother.

"Gina, can I talk to you?" The younger brunette questioned, seeing Ruby and Belle walking towards them. The two brunette's stopped to behold the magnificent construction in front of them. Until Cooper decided to scope out the new people. He growled at them, smelling only a hint of Dawn's scent. He recognized his cousins, that were invading on his territory: Dawn and even Regina, too. The one human reeked of their scent more than the other though Belle still had the distinctive smell. He, again, yapped at her and Ruby snapped back, "Back off dude. Know your place," making Belle roll her eyes with a small smirk.

The dog's ears flattened themselves against his head as he backed away from her. Not a force to be reckoned with…yet. He gave her another glare before trotting over to the blonde who accepted his company. Ruby continued to shoot daggers at the dog. She was picking his scent now, too. Dawn's lavender smell was all over him. And his smell was all over the teen's clothes. She looked up to Dawn suspiciously letting her know she was still her pup before Belle disrupted her wolfish activities.

"How about we get a look inside?" Belle asked trying to ease the canine tension all over the place, she was honestly glad that she wasn't the alpha, it looked exhausting. Ruby was objecting with the shake of her head but her girlfriend still pulled her away inside. "Come on, Ruby. I've been dying to see this place."

"Yeah, let's go Rubes. No dog fights or I'm to have to arrest some people," Emma reiterated pushing her friend along while signaling to Cooper to go back to his brunettes. He went and sat right next to Regina after recoiling from a snarl Ruby sent his way before she disappeared through the elegant double doors. Regina frowned at him. He wasn't supposed to get attached to her, just her kids or something. She attempted to make him move with the tip of her heel but the giant dog refused to move and watched other town residents make their way inside the building. She sighed and looked back to Dawn, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I…I had an memory come back last night and I know you think I'm just making it up but-"

"Dawn, sweetheart, I don't think you're making it up. Yes, I thought your mind was trying to find something safe but now I believe that maybe there are just some things I don't remember. I'm sorry if I've upset you in any way about that." Dawn grinned at her. Regina felt it was so easy with her. She forgave her easily and it took a lot for her to be upset with the woman. Regina liked that very much but she wondered if that might be a bad thing.

"It's okay but…I…" Dawn twiddled with her thumbs.

"You can tell me anything."

"You were my imaginary friend," Dawn mumbled. She felt instantaneous embarrassment and shame. Like earlier that morning, her ears turned pink.

"I what?"

"When I saw you in the Enchanted Forest, I just wanted you to be my friend. And like any stupid kid, I told people. They sent me to doctors and told me you weren't real. Then I was put into therapy because it wasn't healthy that my imaginary friend was a woman who wore fancy clothes and went around crushing people's hearts."

"You wanted _me_ to be your friend?" Regina asked looking sympathetically at her. This almost felt like the beginning of a conversation she'd had with Emma. Dawn nodded chewing at her lip. "I'm sorry you went through that but I'm here now. I can be whatever you want me to be for you."

"I know that now."

"I don't know why I didn't accept but you would've been a wonderful little friend to have. But I feel you needed more than a friend at such a young age. You needed a mother and she was a fool for letting you go."

"Thanks, Gina…you don't have to be my imaginary friend anymore." Dawn wasn't ready to confess all that she'd learned from her memory. Her ten year old self longing to belong to the Evil Queen. Just trying to find anyone that would take care of her. Her heart ached from resurrecting the memory. The Queen could love her, though, so she was wrong. She hoped so.

"Well, that's good to know. I'd like to think I serve a more important role in your life now," Regina deadpanned. She resisted commenting on the conflict she saw coming across the gentle features. She saw sadness, hurt…and realization. She wanted to ask what was bothering her but Dawn only told things when she was ready. Regina put her arm around Dawn's shoulders, reticently, waiting to see if she would accept the contact. She relaxed when Dawn welcomed the gesture by leaning in. "Come along, dear. We have to see how wonderful your blueprints turned out."

* * *

Regina frowned at the budget reports spread out on her desk. They were all fine so far. The problem was that the report from the sheriff's office was not on her desk. The blonde running the place was her girlfriend but it still annoyed her she didn't get her paperwork done. She started thinking of an effective way to get her to complete her work until a knock came on her door. She put it on her mental checklist to review the applications for a new secretary. She shoveled the reports into a pile and put them to the side.

"Come in," she called looking to her computer screen to type out an e-mail for the sheriff.

"Am I interrupting?" Will asked sliding in and closing the door behind him. The mayor looked up at him over the rim of her glasses.

"Not at the moment. No," she said pulling her hands away from her laptop keys and clasped them together on her desk. "How can I help you, William?"

"I...uh...well, I feel useless." He stated. Regina quirked her eyebrow. "I'm not contributing to your town as I should. If anything I'm a thief with no other skills honestly."

"You need what exactly?"

"A job. But not here, I have no idea how to assist running a town but-"

"I'm not usually the one to help someone find a job but I think I can help you," Regina said gesturing towards the chair opposite her desk. He smiled politely and took a seat. "What other experiences do you have other than stealing things from the rich with Robin?"

"Nothing, really. Uh, I'm okay with animals I guess," he shrugged.

"Well, they could use another hand at the stables now that I've approved them for expansion and renovations."

"If you asked Robin, he'd tell a hundred and one stories of me running from horses, horses running from me, me falling off them, and me getting near ran over by them."

"Oh," Regina said simply trying to mask her surprise and amusement over the revelation. "Smaller animals, perhaps?"

"Sounds much better. That shelter off Main Street, right?"

"Yes, that's the one. A hand will really be needed now that they're getting ready to be up and running very soon," Regina informed knowing Dawn was going to need more than Henry to haul bags of dog food around the big place. Because she knew Henry enjoyed spending time with him occasionally she added the fact, "Henry works there now as well."

"Haha. I'm guessing he showed you those tricks I taught him then?"

"Yes, and as clever as they are, I'd rather my son not know how to play any form of poker."

"Sorry, but years in Wonderland with a rather immense amount of cards and what not around, you get a little bored," he chuckled dryly. "Self-taught, y' know."

"Very impressive, William but unless I find myself in need of a town magician, that form of service won't be needed."

"Understood," he nodded.

"Although I'll update you should the need ever arise."

"Alright, so do I..."

"I'll let Dawn know you're interested but I can't guarantee you a job there. You'll have to talk to her about it," Regina smirked. "She's very strict."

"Of course," he said getting up from the chair and heading towards the door, "I'll be on my best behavior. No parlor tricks."

"Good."

"Have a nice day, Madame Mayor," he said as she resumed her e-mail. She nodded politely as he closed the door behind himself. As soon as he heard the click of the door and he stepped away so his shadow wasn't still in Regina's sight, he checked to make sure no one was an around. After assuming it was clearly deserted, his eyes went blank as they had been before and the black veins faded back near his eyes as he disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.


	31. Chapter 31

**All my praise goes to Withgirl. My sarcastic and very British beta has done great work on this which is why I don't plan on letting her go anywhere for the foreseeable future. Don't think about stealing her. She's mine.**

**So enjoy guys and happy reading. **

* * *

"Guys, got a surprise for you," Dawn announced coming through the front doors. The desk counter was a big quarter circle on the right side at the convenience that the rest of the room was home to their smaller creatures and store items. Storybrooke's only pet store as well. Her staff looked up to her from their positions just as she had left them thirty minutes ago. Ruby was at the front counter, Henry was feeding the fish, and Will was hauling organic dog food to the shelves. Of course they were all grateful for the distraction. She sat the box in her hands up on the front counter near Ruby and opened it up. Will and Henry came over just as she pulled out a t-shirt revealing their new logo design.

"Oh, cool," Henry said snatching up the shirt.

"Very swanky, pup," Ruby agreed pulling out a shirt for herself. Dawn handed one to Will and he took it willingly with a smirk.

"So, when you come in for work you're wearing this from now on," Dawn instructed.

"And what if I spill something on it and it didn't make it to the wash?" Henry questioned devilishly.

"Everybody gets three colors, so there's no excuse for not abiding by dress code."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Henry said fist pumping in the air and turned to high five Will. Ruby leaned across the counter and whispered, "Boys." Dawn only smirked as she grabbed the box and came around to put it behind the desk. "So, hey, boss, I was thinking-"

"Ruby, we talked about this. Regina said I can have him so I'm keeping Cooper."

"No not him, although I do hate that little shit, I was wondering if you'd consider actually using the stereo system you got set up here," Ruby said hoping up on the counter to Dawn's disapproval. The teen sorted through the mail while taking glances at the big window across from the desk. That's where they kept an eye on the puppies currently getting outside time in the big pin where the residents could see them. They had to circulate to get them all out. This group was full of the rowdy ones. They were bad. They had to be watched.

"Where's Mickey?" she questioned eyeing all the dogs playing in the pin. Ruby followed her gaze, "Back in Puppy Parkway."

"Why?"

"He bit Will." Dawn sighed and returned to cleaning up the desk space, "You were saying something about the speakers?"

"Yeah, I think we should play music instead of letting them gather dust."

"Do what you want," Dawn said nonchalantly putting a manila folder on the counter and pulled a t-shirt out of the box to put on top of it. Ruby looked down at the new t-shirt she was wearing after shedding her button up and throwing it on over her tank top.

"We should sell these shirts and give them to people when they adopt," Ruby suggested. She was suddenly brimming with ideas now that she worked here more than she did the diner. Although, she had been a little offended Granny seemed to almost throw her out after she suggested taking part-time here. Though, the diner had more than enough staff now that teenagers were looking for jobs. The stables, the arcade, the shelter, and the mayor's office were the most sought after. Regina paid good money for a secretary.

"Write it on the list," she responded distantly pointing towards the break room door was which was where they kept a giant corkboard and white board full of everything. Calendar, to-do list, stock, ideas, etc. "I'm going to make a round and then I'm going to Town Hall. Open up for me?"

"Sure thing," Ruby replied watching the girl snatch a pretzel from her plastic baggie next to the computer. "So, it's official now then?"

"We've been open for three weeks now."

"No, I mean life for you. You live with the richest family in town, you have a job, nice car…a boyfriend. A family. Is Storybrooke home yet?" Ruby asked. Dawn had brushed the question off several times and both Regina and Emma insisted she not push the subject on her. Once again the young brunette brushed it off by asking her another question, "Can you tell Will there's a new shipment at the warehouse? I need that stuff here by the weekend."

Ruby just let it go, "Yeah, sure. Check out the puppies outside while you're at it." Dawn just gave her a thumbs up before she disappeared through the archway to the animal habitats.

Ruby meant to at some point ask her about the setup of the place. The front was a nice pet store kind of look and the archway led down a hallway with big snake tank on either sides. Two boas that scared the women and awed the children lived in them. 12 feet long. Through there led into a big circular room and right in the center was Dawn's masterpiece, the cylinder bird cage that stretched from the stone base to the ceiling. It was split into three sections. Cockatoos on the upper level, African Greys in the middle, and finches on the bottom level. From there were to hallways at 3 o'clock and 9 o'clock one led to Cat Avenue where the cats were and Puppy Parkway where the dogs were. The other smaller animals chilled in the main room with her. The kid was genius.

Right then Henry and Will came from the bathroom with their new t-shirts on. Ruby tossed the keys to Will and he caught them, "New delivery at the warehouse. Dawn needs it."

"Are they new animals?" Henry asked excitedly.

"No, Hen. We're not a zoo." Ruby took up the clipboard below her and scanned the list, "Henry can you feed the rabbits please. We gotta open up. There's a line." Henry and Will peered out to the people ogling at the overenthusiastic puppies in the pin.

* * *

Emma doodled on the notepad in front of her while everyone else played close attention to the meeting they were having. It was about the fair this weekend and Emma had nothing to do with it other than ensure that it'll be safe and all that. So deemed her presence here unimportant but Regina insisted and she caved even though she wanted to make an excuse of why the sheriff had business at the new rescue center. She was particularly fond of a certain bunny but its cuteness could wait. For now she'd doodle until the meeting was over since to everyone else it looked like she was diligently taking notes. Then her phone vibrated in her pocket she reached in her tight jeans to get it. She hid it in her lap.

_**Interlude?**_

_Not really. Regina is going on about how inappropriate the Tunnel of Love is and everybody should stop listening to my mom._

_**Better late than never?**_

_Yep. Promise her you'll cook something amazing and everything will be fine ;)_

_**I don't believe you, Emma**_

_Trust-_

"Sheriff Swan!" Regina said in a raised tone causing the blonde to jump as a result.

"Yeah?" Emma questioned with her face turning red as everyone was staring at her.

"You're now in charge of the Kissing Booth."

"What?! No offense to anyone in town but there are a thousand and one diseases you could get from a kiss."

"Really? Well it's a good thing you'll be doing cheek kisses. Thank you, for the fun fact though," Regina said with an amused smirk on her face. A few people at the table laughed and Emma shot them all glares. "Now unless there's anything else I believe we're finished."

"One more thing, Madame Mayor," came a voice from the doorway. Regina looked over to find a familiar face shyly wanting her attention. She smiled softly and waved her over to the table.

"Of course, dear. What do you have?" Regina asked reaching out for the folder Dawn was handing her as she walked up, avoiding any kind of eye contact with anyone other than the mayor and the sheriff. Regina looked over the papers in a brief flick through before sitting it down on the table. After a moment she addressed the audience, "I think you all will enjoy what Miss…Mills…" Regina said slowly glancing at the teen. A few people grinned at her as well, "…has to contribute to our fair this year.

"As you all know Storybrooke's pet rescue recently opened its door to the town and has created excellent buzz. I believe we'll agree that it would be very beneficial for Storybrooke if we feature a booth for the pet rescue." Murmurs of agreement erupted around the room. "Dawn would you like to share your idea?" Dawn nodded tentatively before standing up from her seat. She rubbed her palms on her pants before clasping them together.

"Well, the idea came to me about a week ago when a few children and their parents got to asking questions about having a pet after they spent some time with a few of our kittens and I thought it would be a good opportunity to showcase a few of our pets for business as well provide an educational stand point on owning a pet and a few lessons for the kids on how to persuade their parents into letting them have one, which really only consists of puppy dog eyes but what better to learn that than from an actual puppy." She earned laughs and chuckles before someone raised their hand for a question.

"Yes?" Regina answered.

"How exactly would this be setup?" They asked. Regina looked to Dawn for an answer as well as everyone else.

"To be completely honest the only thing I would need is open space. I have both the pins and fences needed along with the animals."

"And what animals are you bringing?"

"Our safest of animals, I assure you. If allowed there would be rabbits, puppies, and kittens."

"Got any dangerous stuff?" Leroy asked. Emma shot him a glare but he didn't back down.

"I have two Boa Constrictors but they don't come out of their habitats unless requested."

"What about birds?"

"I cannot guarantee that if they fly away they will come back."

"How will this booth contribute to the fundraising exactly?" he questioned again earning glares from both Emma and Regina. Dawn continued to answer.

"The ring toss booth is representing the pet rescue. I donated the live goldfish." Leroy grunted and leaned back in his chair, "I'm in." The smile on the teen's face was a sight to see when everyone murmured their agreement and nodded their approval.

Regina gave a single nod to Dawn and spoke, "I think we all approve but for records sake…all in favor?" Every hand raised and Emma made sure to be very noticeable with her hand raise, contending to be the only animated hand in the air. "Alright, if there's nothing else, we're done for today. I'll see you all Saturday." With that everyone rushed out to get on with their days. Regina exchanged a few words with some people while Emma jerked up Leroy for his outburst. Dawn listened as he threatened her with police brutality jokingly but the blonde didn't find it amusing. She let him go and he scurried out most likely on his way to the bar already. Emma knew she'd be seeing him soon as she walked over to the girl and immersed her in a bear hug that left her feet dangling off the ground for minutes.

"Congratulations, my little business woman," Emma teased putting her down. Dawn shoved her off and straightened her vest.

"It was just Leroy," Dawn reasoned.

"True. You're growing up so fast," Emma teased again pinching her cheek. The brunette smacked the offending hand away, shaking her head. "You're gonna be moving out next, aren't you?"

"Moving out? What about college?" Dawn questioned puzzled.

"College? Can you even go to college?" Emma asked with a frown. Maybe that was one thing that managed to slip everyone's mind. Including Regina's since the woman froze in her place.

"Of course, I can go to college. I didn't waste all my time for that diploma a year early not to go to college."

"You have good grades?" Emma asked glancing at Regina who also noticed the confession. They were both sure Dawn had no idea she was doing it. Remembering so they wouldn't question her about in hopes they could get an answer or two out of her before she forgot again.

"4.0. I'm smarter than I look thank you," Dawn said smartly.

"Where did you graduate from?"

"Calabasas High School," Dawn answered before her eyes widened and she smacked her hands over her mouth. She mumbled, "Oh my god!"

"Wow."

"How did I know that?" She asked looking to Regina who had absolutely no answers.

"Whatever is blocking out your memories just weakened," Emma concluded quicker than Regina. "Do I need to pinch your cheek again?"

"Stop it," Dawn demanded slapping her hand away as Regina chuckled at them.

* * *

Saturday sped to the present closer than anyone expected. It seemed to Regina that before she had a chance to blink that day she had Emma pulling her towards the ticket booth after spending the whole car ride speaking about how she really wanted to get on the Pirate Ship ride. Honestly, Regina thought the younger woman was just happy that she didn't have to do the kissing booth until Sunday. The blonde was full of energy. That didn't make the woman move any faster but then eventually they got in line four spaces behind Dawn and Devin with Henry. When Emma whispered she was tempted to cut line and say she came here with them Regina grabbed her by the upper arm and demanded she be still.

"Come on, Regina," Emma whined. "Why aren't you excited?"

"I am very excited, dear. I just contain it a lot better than you, even the children aren't excited like you," Regina pointed out gesturing to Henry and Dawn calmly making their way up to the booth for their tickets.

"That's because they've been hanging around you too much. They should be excited," the blonde said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I have nothing to do with their mellowness they're calm children."

"Henry is not and you know damn well Dawn is not when she really likes something...like her boyfriend," Emma said looking over to the couple. Regina followed her gaze and immediately knew what Emma was about to do. Before she could stop her, it was already done, "Hey, hands above the waist!"

Instantly Devin's arm around Dawn was moved swiftly up to her shoulders. The girl snapped her eyes to Emma and glared at her. The blonde grinned at her and when she turned back around she started giggling to herself until Regina smacked her on the arm. Even though, on several occasions, Regina silently threatened the boy with a sharp object while he wasn't looking, she didn't purposely make him sweat without reason. Well, _good_ reason.

"Emma stop being so childish," Regina scolded stepping up to the booth with her hyper girlfriend, retrieving their tickets. As soon as they were in her hand, Emma literally poofed them in the middle of the action. Regina was disoriented for a moment for seeing that they were in the center of the fair grounds. Emma was looking around in amazement which was abruptly interrupted by a swift slap to the back of the head. The blonde looked like a wounded puppy rubbing it and frowned at her. Regina was tempted to apologize when the blonde had her lip poked out in a pout but instead she just kissed the look away before she was forced to roll her eyes at the voice calling to them.

"Emma!" Snow said excitedly coming over to them with David holding baby Neal in his arms and trying to keep up with his wife.

"What's up, guys?" Emma grabbed her baby brother that was reaching out to her and David looked instantly relieved.

"We were just looking for something to do with Neal," David answered. "We're too much of nervous wrecks to even think about any rides."

"That and there are height requirements," Regina added hoping they were also thinking of that as she looked over to the one year old who was carelessly playing with Emma's hair.

"That, too."

"Regina this looks amazing," Snow squealed suddenly.

Emma joined in with the praise, "Yeah, Regina this is really awesome. You're magic's amazing. A Ferris wheel?"

"I try," the older brunette said letting Neal grab her hand just so he could use her finger to poke Emma's shoulder for some unknown reason.

"Hey, maybe you guys should take him over to the pet rescue booth. They have puppies and bunnies, he'll have a ball," Emma suggested.

"I'm afraid that won't be going for long. I'm sure after meeting Cooper, your baby brother will want to take a ride on anything moving," David said taking up Neal in his arms again. Before Regina or Emma could speak up Belle rushed over and cleared her throat, "Ruby would like me to inform you that you are the worst friend ever and that she will not be speaking to you anymore." Snow and David looked completely stunned as if they were expecting Regina to go on a rampage but Emma burst into laughs and Belle cracked an amused smile herself.

"I wouldn't blame her," Emma said.

"Why is that?" Regina asked feigning hurt. The Charmings visibly relaxed at the playful banter.

"Because you put her in charge of the dunk tank. In the dunk tank."

"I'm sure she'll get over it pretty quickly," Belle assured, "She's very fond of you."

"Likewise. Your girlfriend is quite entertaining."

"As is yours." Belle nodded to the blonde making faces with her brother in David's arms. Regina nodded her agreement pulling the woman closer by the waist. Their attention was stolen by a shriek and a group of people laughing. They all looked over towards the noise and found themselves looking to the dunk tank. Ruby was scowling hard at a familiar brunette boy. Henry. Dawn and Devin were amongst those trying to contain laughs.

"He's got your aim, Your Majesty," David chuckled with Neal now trying to climb him like a tree. Snow nodded in agreement trying to pry her son off her husband. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was going to be just like Emma. Energetic. Fun. Lovable. "Well...we're going to take Neal over to the puppies. Hopefully nothing goes wrong over there."

"It'll be fine," Emma promised them as they left with Belle going back over to soothe her fuming companion. The blonde turned to Regina curiously, "So what first? And remember you said you were living the life you want. Up for anything; cautiously."

"Yes, I did say that and am I not living up to it?" Regina questioned gesturing to her outfit. She was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt for the first time out in public. Not many people paid it any mind and the brunette actually liked it that way. She only cared for the attention of her family and friends mostly, the town could speculate and gossip all they wanted.

"I see that but let's have fun, Regina."

"Alright...fun. I believe a corn dog is attracting my attention," Regina claimed pulling Emma with her. The blonde beamed happily at the determination in the woman's eyes.

* * *

Dawn and Emma left Ruby and Regina arguing about why Regina put the younger woman at the dunk tank. It was a silly argument and Regina claimed it was apparently apart of her 'kind of, but not really bucket list' to have a childish argument with a friend. Dawn confirmed that it was true and dragged the blonde off to the rescue's petting pin. There were dozens of people, young to old, gathered at the pin, petting rabbits, chasing puppies, and holding kittens. Surprisingly, the educational part was working just as well. Will was at the head of the area talking about the responsibilities of having a pet and everyone was listening attentively.

"Nice job kid," Emma praised as they watched from the side. Will paused shortly in his lecture to give them a wink before continuing. "Looks, like the next import you're going to need is for a pet_ store_."

"I've got room," Dawn shrugged.

"How many adoptions have you gotten since opening?"

"Ten. It's not bad, there's a lot of lookers. Including you," Dawn said bumping shoulders with the blonde. Emma smiled at her with a single nod.

"Yeah, Cookie has a hold on me," Emma confessed thinking about the instant fondness of the white and brown rabbit she'd had when she first toured the rescue.

"Well, how much of that is going to convince you to take her home?"

"Seriously?...Not much I just don't feel all that settled into my apartment. You already know that."

"Yes, the new plastic on your kitchen appliances says as much. Just take some lessons from Gina already, she won't mind. She'll be flattered and happy to help you. She daydreams about the espresso machine you haven't used yet."

"I'll work on it. But I promised myself that I would get you sorted out first. Helping you is my priority."

"As sweet as that is, you can have some fun now. Come on," the young brunette said hooking her arm into Emma's and leading her away from the pin and towards the Pirate Ship where she knew Regina's friend Tink was arguing with her pirate boyfriend about the ride.

It took a lot of dragging to get him on the ride and he stopped talking when the ride started to swing back and forth. The two blondes and the teen enjoyed it but the pirate couldn't handle the pirate ship. He was the first one off and the first one to a trash can to relieve his stomach of the cotton candy he questioned for thirty minutes before he had eaten it prior to the ride. Emma insisted they leave the happy couple to that and headed for the Wipeout and then challenged each other during a game of Ring the Bell. Emma won..._once_. Snow snatched her daughter away, having convinced Regina to let Neal at least ride in the Tea Cups with an adult, and forced the blonde to take her brother on the ride. So, Dawn left with Regina and she believed that part was the most fun she had the whole night.

"I look like Henry's room when he was obsessed with the stars and astronauts," the older brunette complained after they took a short trip passed the glow booth. The girl put as much glow in the dark jewelry she could get on the woman before she got frustrated and pushed the girl away who was only wearing two necklaces and a bracelet.

"You look cool, Gina," was her response even though the woman didn't believe her for a second. But she didn't take it off because she was letting Henry and Dawn drag her wherever they wanted. It wasn't necessarily on her list but she'd live even if she just went with whatever they said. And she found herself on the Tilt-a-Whirl that she regretted looking up online and adding it to the attractions. Dawn shared her funnel cake with her, after eating most of it and going to tease Ruby about being trapped in the dunk tank. Regina pushed her away from frustrating the woman any more than she already was and forced her onto a horse.

"Dawn, get on the horse," Regina said firmly.

"No. We had this conversation."

"Dawn-"

"No! I'm not getting on that thing-"

"It's not a thing, it's a living breathing creature, with feelings-" Regina tried to reason.

"I don't care, Gina. I'm not-" Dawn stopped when she was suddenly magicked on top of the horse. Her whole body tensed and the pressure from her thighs caused the horse to start a slow trot. The poor child was holding on for dear life the first few minutes as Regina walked next to the horse and talked her through it. She only jumped at the opportunity to have horse rides from the stable just so she could get Dawn on a horse. It seemed to work after a while as the tension pulled away from her body. Regina felt both the horse and its rider relax with her hand on Dawn's leg throughout the ride. When she got off she felt good but she claimed to be mad at the older woman and didn't speak to her for nearly 15 minutes. The mayor at least earned a smile after she won the teen a stuffed tiger and a stuffed penguin...and a panda...and a goldfish. Of course, she rolled her eyes and silently forgave her after Regina uncharacteristically nudged the side of her face with the penguin a few times.

She left Regina to Henry and went off with Devin...alone this time. At first it was her, Henry, and Devin, which neither of them minded it. It was still nice to not have her 'little brother' hanging around. They viewed with others the pie eating contest that featured none other than the notorious Ruby Lucas; who won. Several claimed that to be unfair because she was a wolf, so she could eat and eat...and eat.

* * *

Dawn leaned against Devin as the Ferris wheel hauled the upward towards the stars. She had to admit this was a wonderful break from being an amnesiac and owning a building full of hyperactive animals. It was nice to feel like a normal kid if only for one night. What better way to do that than to spend an evening at the fair with her boyfriend like any other teenage girl. It was fun to duck away from Regina and Emma and sneak into the Tunnel of Love. Devin opposed the idea but gave in knowing it was the only way to share more than just a few innocence pecks. Through the tunnel and up here the mayor had no clue what they were up to and it was satisfying feeling to be alone together for the first time since they had been together. Dawn relished the moment intensely. She felt happy.

"So how about this for a sixth date?" Devin asked resting his head against hers. His shyness had burned away by the time Dawn finally got to show him her hiding place. A beautiful, secluded spot no one knew existed except them. A small waterfall in the middle of the forest. She told no one except him how she came to find it. The horse she rode that day when she accompanied Regina and Henry to the stables. The horse had run further than she led them to believe. In fact it nearly threw her into the basin of the waterfall but she kept it to herself. It was another place to share with someone.

"It's perfect," she answered looking down over the entire town enjoying the fair.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," he said reaching in his pocket. He revealed to her a black velvet box. She panicked internally as she took it from him and began to open it. He quickly noticed the conflict in her eyes and moved to clarify, "Don't worry, it's not a proposal. Just...I've been buying you plastic rings out of the gumball machine and I know you like them but I wanted to buy you a real ring. It can mean whatever you want. You wear it on whatever finger you want. I just want you to have it."

"Dev-"

"You've been through a lot. And you're pretty much like the daughter of the queen, so you should be treated like a princess. For as long as you'll have me, I'll do that for you."

"...wow...I...thank you," Dawn said watching him take the ring from the box and put it on her middle finger. Somehow it went perfect with the one ring that never budged on her hand for as long she could remember, which wasn't much. She had the impulse to say thank you again but instead leaned over to him and pressed her lips to his gently until he took control and made it not so gentle and not so innocent. Dawn imagined the freak out on Regina's face if she saw this. It made her chuckle in their kissing and Devin pulled back a centimeter in question, "What?"

"Nothing. Just...Regina would have a heart attack right now," Dawn laughed in a breath. Instead of laughing Devin moved on her lips again and pulled away completely with an evil grin on him face. Dawn frowned at him.

"She could be having a heart attack, I'm not really sure." The girl's face dropped as she turned to her side and looked out to the crowd of people waiting to get a ride but also a certain blonde and brunette staring at her. One looked like she just got some dirt on her and the other looked near fainting. Obviously the latter was Regina. And this is what it feels like to get caught by the parents she thought to herself as Devin helped her down. She couldn't believe she kissed through the entire ride and her useless boyfriend didn't warn her there were onlookers that she had to go home with later.

They walked through the people until they reached _them_. Emma was smirking and Regina looked about ready to take back the stuffed animals and the goldfish. Before she could voice her excuses or whatever was trying to spill and slip off her tongue, Devin spoke up with the confidence he never had in front of Regina. She was, after all, the one who threatened him with a weapon while he wasn't looking.

"I know what you're thinking but don't," he started even though Dawn put a hand to his chest to stop him from getting his tongue taken out. He took her hand away and just held it at his side and continued, "Dawn is my first girlfriend and if I'm lucky she'll be my only but I want a chance to prove that this, what little we have now, is worth it. Just like the two of you, you want to give each other the world, I want to do the same for her. We can all agree that she deserves better than what she's had her whole life and I just want to be a part of what she does for the rest of her life..." he looked to her and grinned, "...or at least for as long as I can."

"I think I might cry," Emma joked almost believably. Dawn rolled her eyes and squeezed her boyfriend's hand when she looked to Regina.

"You're asking me to trust you with..._her_?" Regina questioned.

"Yes, I am, Mayor Mills. I'll keep asking if you say no and I'll risk trouble to keep seeing her if you forbid it," he answered strongly. There was a long pause that had Dawn's hands shaking. She still believed Regina Mills could be this teddy bear person even with her reputation but if everything Emma said about Regina was true, the woman would be fierce because she cared so much. She just hoped it wouldn't be too fierce.

"Alright," Regina said simply to him. She walked up to Dawn kissed her forehead and said, "I hope you're still responsible enough to get home by 11. Right?"

"Of course, Gina," Dawn promised before the woman walked off with Emma. She grabbed Devin forcefully interrupting his triumphant smile, "You could've been murdered. Don't ever do that again."

"She said yes, didn't she?"

"Just be careful. She's protective."

"I know. I'm glad she is. Now how about we turn in for tonight?"

"Meaning?" Dawn questioned skeptically.

"My brother and his girlfriend are going out to the beach. Be great if you could drive us all there," he said with his winning smile that Granny claimed got him more tips. It couldn't hurt really. She'd never been to the beach before. Why the hell not? She'd be back by 11 like she promised and everything would be fine.

"Okay, fine. Get the rat pack and let's go," Dawn agreed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Plot hint: Dawn isn't fully an OC...just saying.**

**TW for torture and drug use**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

"This isn't the beach," Dawn said calmly staring ahead at the dead end of the street. "What are we doing here, Devin?"

"Thomas?" Devin questioned his brother sitting in the back seat with an arm slung around his girlfriend.

"We're toking. Just relax. No big deal," the older boy answered back. Dawn watched him pull out his wallet from the rear view mirror. She turned away to look out the side mirrors out of caution and nervousness. It was a dead end street and it was 9:45 at night and dark. And also _not_ the beach but she couldn't force herself to drive back to the fair. She knew this side of herself. She talked about it with Madison. She'd had some dark days...months. Something was telling her not to do this again. Maybe a relapse or something but she didn't seem to object hard enough.

"I don't smoke," Dawn lied.

"Not anymore. But I know a smoker when I see one. You've been stoned," Thomas laughed pulling out a hand rolled joint.

"Where did you get that?"

"I have a supplier. No need to worry your pretty little head about it." Dawn looked up to the rear view again and stared him down, not necessarily upset, as he lit the joint and took a hit. She turned her boyfriend and he looked excited. _First time_ she thought. She gave a delayed frown at him for his comment. Her pretty little head would worry about what she damn well wanted to. She was worried about the fact that she wasn't worried about this.

"We're not smoking pot in my car."

"Oh come on. Don't punk out because you're the mayor's kid...that's all the more reason to do it." He leaned forward between the console and took a slow hit before giving it to Devin who happily took it. She grabbed his wrist swiftly before he could bring it to his lips. He just stared at her curiously. It wouldn't kill him. He'd be coughing to whole time but he'd be okay. It was just that...

"Devin you just got Regina to like you. You're going to mess that up now?" Dawn questioned barely moving her jaw as she spoke.

"I'll be the perfect gentleman for her and I'll be your bad boy all the other times. Just trust me." He snatched his wrist away and put it to him lips. He made the mistake of inhaling too much on his first go. He started to blow out and erupted into a coughing fit. _Well, at least he might get a feeling out of it on his first time. _Thomas awkwardly patted him on the back, from being in the back and having no room to get a good angle, as he coughed and coughed and grimaced and coughed some more. Then Thomas leaned forward again and held the burning joint up to Dawn. She stared straight ahead not really thinking on it. Her brain had given up the fight long ago and she slowly reached for it, taking it between her thumb and index finger. She looked down at it.

It wouldn't be so be bad like before. Nothing terrible would happen. She wouldn't owe anyone anything for it. This would be the safest place she'd ever done this. After she was done she could go home. She had a home to go to. Regina would be upset and punish her. Washing dishes, doing the laundry, and not seeing her car for like six months would be fine. Regina would take care of her if she got sick afterwards. More importantly, the older woman wouldn't throw her away after this.

"Go on then," Thomas prodded, "You'll feel a whole lot better about life."

Regina would still care about her afterwards. Dawn just needed some release. She brought the blunt to her lips and took a breath. Thomas leaned back in his seat with a satisfied smirk as he started to share with his girlfriend. Devin looked at his girlfriend thoughtfully, wondering what was going on in her head even though he didn't know what was going on in his own. She exhaled through her nose and the biggest cloud of smoke poured into the car. Devin fanned some of it away and continued to watch her. Dawn felt a rush and usually she didn't feel anything for the 15 minutes but it had been a while and she had been a heavy smoker in the past.

She inhaled again, knowing something was wrong but didn't care to address it. She turned on the car and let the music start flowing out the speakers. Thomas reached up and patted her on the shoulder, "Now you're getting it!" Dawn was feeling effects sooner than normal and it felt better than anything she'd tried before, and that was a lot. Her eyes glowed gold as her pupils dilated and if she closed her eyes for a moment it would feel like she was sun bathing. The beat of the music intensified. Then the head rush started. She absentmindedly handed it back to Devin and he caught on quick.

Before they knew it they were all high but not a high the veterans had ever felt before. Thomas was staring out the window as his stressed washed away but his body tensed up. His girlfriend was silently counting the seconds that passed by while she calmly let her vision blur. And Devin found himself talking about the stars intensely and contemplated and contradicted everything he said. In his head though he believed he was having a conversation with his girlfriend. She was completely checked out though. Quick flashes were shooting through her brain. From what she was getting it was the beast she had seen before when she was standing off against that creature. It was flashes of an attack flickering through her mind. The screaming, the cold, hearty laugh. She saw herself bleeding out in the dirt for one split second. The creature in the next. A woman in the next. Shaking, bloody hands in the next.

A question in the next: _"Your mother was weak...Do you hate her as much as I hate you?"_

Then she blacked out completely, falling forward onto the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare through the street, and the joint dropping near the gas pedal.

Devin jolted and looked at her in concern," Dawn?" When she didn't answer he panicked, "Thomas?!" No answer. He couldn't turn around to see everyone else in the car passed out as well before he blacked out, hitting the back of his head against the window.

Will and Jefferson stepped out from the shadows of the trees into the street light. A dangerous glint was in his eye and Will was as blank as he was the day he stepped foot in his house. He knew something good could come out of having him. Good thing he was a thief. Jefferson waltzed up to the car and peered inside. When he was satisfied with what he saw, he snapped at Will and got his attention. He could be the thief and do the dirty work.

"Grab the girl and then put her boyfriend in the driver's seat," he instructed unveiling his bottle of vodka from behind his back. He popped the cap off and opened the passenger's side door catching the boy before he fell out. He pried his mouth open and poured as much of it down his throat as he could without choking him. The boy didn't wake or twitch at all and as Will dragged Dawn out of the car and laid her against the asphalt to make quick work of getting Devin in the driver's seat. Jefferson glared in the back seat at the other two and then looked back at the bottle. He took a swig and shrugged his shoulders, "Might as well milk it, huh, Willy?"

Will didn't respond, dragging Devin over and into the driver's seat. He pushed his head onto the steering wheel gently as to not let the horn blow. Jefferson leans into the back and pours what he could down the other teens throats and then takes another drink, again without touching it to his lips, just before tossing it to the foot rest of the passenger's seat. He and Will closed the doors at the same time, "Take her back to my house but take the long route...make circles. I'll take care of the smell. The wolf's not going to find her pup anytime soon."

Will nodded before scooping up the girl and started a walk in the shadows. Jefferson popped out a vial and walked over to the spot Will started walking, "How about a strong lemon scent? Cleaner?" He smashed it to the ground a yellow smoke followed in the direction of the moving party, masking Dawn's lavender scent completely.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, princess," Jefferson cackled watching after four hours Dawn was beginning to wake up.

She felt drowsy and weak. Her throat hurt. Her vision was blurry. Marijuana never did this to her. This was the something wrong feeling she got before. Dawn raised her head from her chest and looked up to the man from behind hooded lids. She could fall back to sleep if she wanted to. A long sleep. But she kept her eyes on him as he glared at her intensely. She glared back before taking a look around. The room was gray from the floor to the ceiling all concrete with nothing inside except herself strapped to a chair and _him_. Behind him was a small stairway and an old wooden door. Jefferson followed her stare and smirked, "You're not getting out of here anytime soon, princess."

"That's not my name," Dawn said lowly bowing her head at the ache pounding against her skull. When she looked down see caught sight of red. There were two deep red slashes tearing down her calves.

"How do you know it's not? You've never known your name your whole life," Jefferson reasoned.

"What did you do to me?"

"Lacing marijuana is always a _good_ way to get to the _bad _kids. As for the cuts, you did that to yourself. There was a little struggle while we were trekking through the woods." Dawn was afraid to find out what exactly happened in the woods. She didn't want to hear what she was thinking. She had managed all this time since she was ten to keep from being put in situation where she would end up being violated in anyway. Certainly that was supposed to be easy in Storybrooke. She lived with the well feared mayor no one would mess with her...until now. The thought made her panic and she started to struggle against her restraints, ignoring the fact that they were digging into her wrist. Although they didn't budge she kept jerking anyway. She had to get out. Now.

"See that cuff on your wrist?" He said calmly walking over to her. She looked to it. Cheap black leather but then she felt it. Felt the nothingness. Helpless and empty. _Oh no_ she thought. "Your magic is nonexistent now. You're vulnerable and weak just how I want you." He started to run his fingers through her hair and at every stroke she shivered in discomfort. He hadn't confirmed it but this was enough to suggest that wanted something from her that she would give...willingly. Her breathing picked up and her chest heaved for relief. There was nothing possible to stop it and so she resorted to her thoughts to numb herself to whatever was going to happen. She thought about her time with Benny. Weak flashes of her time with Madison followed. And every thought ended with Regina before starting over again. She thought of Regina even as she felt his hand still stroking her hair. Regina as the person she knew now and the Regina that had been her imaginary friend for years. Dawn realized how much she missed the woman. She wanted to go home.

"Let me go," Dawn gritted.

"You're in no position to demand anything, princess."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who has waited long enough for answers," he said angrily, jerking her head back. Suddenly he lets go and she can hear the sound of a machine starting up. It was making a pulsing humming sound. Dawn closed her eyes and listened. A generator? A speaker? Hell, it could have been her anxiety really. It happened when she was on the verge of a panic attack. Jefferson pressed a gelled electrode to her right temple and felt her trembling from the cold. She tensed up at the cold pressing to her left temple. He squatted down in front of her showing her the remote in his hand. The look on his face said he was going to enjoy every moment of this. Within seconds she couldn't stop shaking.

"You're going to be a good girl and tell me where the Hatter is."

"Who?" Dawn questioned feeling her body begin to shake even more. She gasped out at the tension in her muscles. "What-"

"Some kind of spell. Don't really know how it works. All I know is that I cast it on you and now you'll suffer some excruciating seizures. Unless..." Jefferson trailed off taking something out of his pocket. A vial. Something grayish was sloshing around in it. "This right here will make it stop."

"Make what stop-" She cried out in pain as the convulsions overtook her body. She groaned continuously, trying to keep herself still. It was pointless. She body shook and quivered involuntarily for minutes before it ceased and a wave of relief flooded over her now sore joints.

"You're going to tell me where the Hatter is, okay? When you do you won't have to worry about what this machine does. So tell me," Jefferson sneered to her. She started shaking her head and before she could get out the word no, he stopped her. "No, tell me, or you know what? Emma's next. Or your wolf."

"No!" she shouted. He smirked. "Don't touch them!"

"Quite the position to be in for a hero. Where is the Hatter?"

"Who?"

"The Hatter."

"I don't know who that is," Dawn said weakly.

"I call bullshit my friend. Bullshit gets you in trouble. This machine you're hooked up to was used on Regina. Almost killed her. _Almost_ but you're much weaker than her so I know you won't last long, princess. Where?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dawn was twisting in her restraints as if it would help get her out. "Let me go."

"Sorry, can't if I wanted to."

"I don't know. I swear I don't know."

"You do know you just need incentive. See at first I didn't want to hurt you but I want my life back," Jefferson said standing up again. "Where-"

"I don't know who that is," Dawn cried.

"You do...you will," he snapped. "Your Queen...your precious Regina went through this pain. You love her so much, why not share the pain with her?" He flipped the switch on the remote and Dawn arched out of the chair in searing pain. Agony. Raw and concentrated agony. Convulsing. Seizing. She was vibrating so violently, her bones felt as though they were ripping out of her skin. The sensation encasing her spine felt as if someone had taken a tazer directly to the cord. Anything sharp was tearing through her flesh and intense throbbing tore her brain in two. The tingling at her fingertips and her toes meant nothing good. Definitely didn't mean relief. A tear trickles down her cheek and for a short moment her eyes are completely hazel.

Her throat gave up holding in and went hoarse from the bloodcurdling shriek that ruptured from her lungs. Her head begged for it to stop as the burning fire burst in her veins and her blood boiled. Blood ran from her nose and her ears and she was already so tired she didn't care for the foaming at her mouth, trickling down her chin while the residual shivers continued. And more flashes of the creature and herself invaded her brain.

She felt a burning in her throat as it closed up, forcing her scream to cease. Then the acid coming up her throat continued her torture and then it moved back down over and over again. Thousands of volts shooting through her body only once and she was ready to die. Jefferson smiled knowing she would crack very soon.

"Regina!" Dawn cried hoping somehow the woman could hear her from wherever she was.

"She can't save you," Jefferson informed smugly.

"Regina!...Gina!"

"She won't be saving you...not tonight."

"I don't know anything," Dawn pleaded through her sobbing. She'd never wanted Regina holding her more than now. All those times she politely declined and ducked out of the older brunette's hugs, she regretted. She cried harder either about the hugs she never took or the fact she was going to die here, she didn't know. She thought of the hug she didn't take from Regina the morning of the carnival when she left for work, it would've been her last if she had have just taken it. She missed her so bad...she didn't share enough embraces to even remember her hugs, "Gina..." she whimpered to herself.

"I'm sorry, Gina."

Jefferson swept his backhand across her cheek in rage. Even during all this she still gave a shit about that woman and it made him sick. He got her face really close and grabbed her chin roughly ignoring the red spot blooming on her face, "I know who you are!" There was nothing except fear in the girl's eyes. She didn't understand and she didn't want to. She was so tired. She just wanted Regina.

"You..." Jefferson spat.

"I don't know who you're talking about...please..." Dawn begged. He paced around the room in thought with his jaw clenched, ready to snap. He swiftly grabbed the arms of the metal chair and invaded her personal space. The their foreheads were practically touching and she felt as if she was going to throw up as her head rattled at his scream in her face.

"The Mad fucking Hatter; you do know who it is! I know who _you_ are!"

* * *

**Promise. To update soon. Coordinating with my mind reading beta.**

**Enter pissed Emma and Regina.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Just as my beta said, finally a new chapter.**

**TW for torture**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_The Mad Hatter sat, feet up on the table, as Jefferson annoyingly paced in the center of the room. It bothered him to no end that all the Hatter did was count gold coins, go attempt to bother the Evil Queen, and then order him around everywhere. If he hadn't seen the slim build on his master he could've mistaken the Hatter for some overweight, lazy aristocrat. _

_"Hatter-" he started but after receiving a death glare, he corrected himself, "Master…"_

_He received a slightly less hostile glance and he continued, "Aren't you the least bit worried about what the Red Queen wants?" The Hatter only gave him a tilt of the head. "She never insists we stay at the castle when she wants something. We could be executed or something."_

_"You not me," the Hatter said with a devilish smirk._

_"You need me. I do jobs for you, that why you have so many coins to count every day," Jefferson whined. His master stopped counting the stack and pushed a completed stack across the table to him and then went back to counting again. Jefferson stared at the pile._

_It wasn't rare that when he complained his master gave him money to shut him up but Jefferson never really wanted the money, he wanted the power that would come of being the Mad Hatter's apprentice. Once his master moved on he would have the almighty power of the title. Getting glimpses of the all-consuming magic gave him something to look forward to in the future. He was getting further in his training and by now he was able to jump to and from one realm but that was all. _

_"Master, I'm asking for more than simple payment," Jefferson said coming up to the table and leaning forward towards the occupied coin counter, "You're more powerful than her. We don't have to do as she says. We could take over Wonderland…I mean you could take over."_

_"You are incompetent."_

_"You cower beneath the Red Queen's petite little glass shoe," Jefferson sneered pushing off from the table just as someone barged into the room. _

_Three guards filed in following a shaking, short man with a scroll in hand. The man glanced at Jefferson and then turned to the Hatter who was giving the scene no attention. He cleared his throat before he spoke, unrolling the scroll, "The great, almighty Hatter…" he was met with a strange stare. The Mad Hatter's odd eye colors made him uncomfortable under the gaze every time they were in the same room together. Jefferson rolled his eyes at the title. Coward he thought to himself._

_"Her Majesty has requested your presence in the dining hall immediately. An urgent matter has come to her attention and it is best you and your servant be present."_

_"I am not a servant!" Jefferson interrupted. "I-" he felt his throat close up at the hand his master put up in his direction._

_"You are never to speak unless spoken to. Understood?" The Hatter said in a very calm tone meaning Jefferson was most likely in trouble. The apprentice nodded before feeling the magical pressure fall away and he could breathe again._

_"Lead the way," Jefferson muttered following the Hatter out of the room behind the short man and the guards. Soon after they found themselves in front of the Red Queen and her court._

_"Hatter, darling, I need a favor," she drawled, not even sparing a glance at them. _

_"I'm listening," Hatter replied causing some members of the court to shudder at the sound._

_"There's something I need retrieved…it's in another realm and I'm sure you will have no problem getting it for me." Jefferson's eyes widened at the silent contemplation his master was engaging in as if they could ever refuse her request. The queen snapped her fingers and a piece of parchment was placed in the Hatter's opened palm. Jefferson watched his master read over it in a quick glance and then said, "As you wish your majesty."_

_"Good," the Red Queen said watching the pair walk out._

_"So, where is it?" Jefferson asked as soon as they were out of earshot._

_"Neverland."_

_"Wow. Well…" The scroll was slapped into his hands and he frowned. "What?!"_

_"You're going to Neverland and getting this."_

_"She told you to do it."_

_"I don't want to do it, that's why you're here."_

_"Neverland is dangerous. Pan and his lost boys are running around."_

_"Then don't get caught." The Hatter began to walk away from the stunned apprentice. "Be back before sunset in four days."_

Jefferson snapped out of his dream and looked into the tumbler he still held in his hand. He drank the last of the amber liquid and slammed the glass down on the side table. _The Hatter_ he thought bitterly. He still remembered narrowly escaping Neverland after that job. That's when the tension started to intensify between he and his former master. He was determined to find them very soon.

He stood up from his chair and walked down to the cellar where a barely conscious Dawn tried to stay awake. She looked up at him tiredly as he slammed the door behind him.

"I told you," Dawn said in a rasp. Her throat felt like sandpaper from all the screaming and the lack of hydration for the past-however long she'd been there. "I don't know."

"That…," he started walking over to the machine she was hooked up to. By now he had decided to place a few more electrodes to her body and now the two new ones on her chest and the four on her arms were nothing like the previous tortures. Dawn heard the humming of the machine again and squeezed her eyes closed. _Think of home_ she said to herself.

Jefferson hovered over the button, "…is just not good enough," he said before jamming his finger to the button and listening easily to her screams.

* * *

Devin watched nervously as the sheriff paced in from of him. She was beyond mad if it wasn't enough that she dragged him to the station right after a nurse cleaned up the cut on his forehead. It was one thing to get caught with marijuana but it was something completely different that tests came back positive for mild alcohol levels. That was something he couldn't explain so he hoped the woman wouldn't ask.

She suddenly stopped and placed her hands on the table as she leaned close to him, "Where is she?"

"I don't know, sheriff. She was there and then she wasn't."

"I don't believe you," she ground out, sensing the brunette on the other side of the glass seething with impatience and rage.

"I'm telling the truth. Don't you have a super power or something? You know when I'm lying."

He was right and he wasn't lying. Emma just wanted him to have some answers. If he didn't, he and his delinquent brother were going into a cell together until they found Dawn. But she could tell how much Devin cared about her, so she'd give him a chance. She just couldn't let up on him while Regina was watching or the mayor would try to handle this herself and Emma knew how serious Regina was.

_"It'll be okay Regina," Emma had assured after they came back from searching._

_"Emma, we haven't found her. Something's wrong. The locator spell isn't working."_

_"Regina-"_

_"My little girl is out there," Regina snapped. _

_At the title, Emma nodded, "I know."_

"Start from the beginning, kid. If I hear the slightest bit of hesitance in details, I'm letting the mayor have her way with you. I'm not letting anything happen to Dawn and I'll do what I have to do to find her."

"The mayor? She's here?" Devin asked shakily. Emma nodded.

"Don't make her even more upset than she already is. I can't stop her if she comes in here. Now start talking."

"Okay…me, Dawn, Thomas, and Amber were in the car. And...Thomas said we were going to hang out at the beach but his directions didn't take us there…"

"Where?"

"Where you found us."

"Go on," Emma said glancing towards the glass.

"Dawn protested, but not like she usually does. You know she'll fight tooth and nail about something. She complained a little, warned me about what you guys would think and after Thomas mentioned weed she just relaxed some…she refused maybe twice before we all ended up high…" he paused, catching Emma's attention.

She leaned closer to him, "What is it?"

"There was something in that stuff. Even Thomas thought it was unusual that after only 10 minutes we couldn't feel our faces. We were like that for a while, off in our own little worlds, until I saw Dawn drop the joint and completely pass out on the steering wheel." Emma winced at the thought. "I panicked and tried to get help from my brother but everyone was passed out. I was knocked out soon after. Hit my head on the window…and then I woke when you found us, in the front seat."

"And the alcohol?"

"I don't know. We didn't have any," he said gloomily looking down at his hands. Then he looked up to the sheriff. "I'm sorry…I'll take any kind of punishment you have to give me. Just find her, please."

Emma didn't respond as she walked out of the room. She found Regina blankly staring ahead, attempting to hide her emotions.

"Regina, he's not lying. No one knows where she is."

"Alright," the brunette said simply.

"It's okay, y'know."

"What is?"

"It's just us Regina. You can let it out if you need to."

For a moment Emma was sure the mayor would allow herself some reprieve from holding it in all this time. Regina had really shown anything other than anger and some worry but she had yet to shed a tear because she wouldn't let herself cry. The blonde, herself, had already shed plenty of worried stray tears here and there. She watched a lone tear roll down her girlfriend's cheek and soon she felt the woman crying into her shoulder.

"We'll find her, I promise," Emma mumbled into Regina's hair.

* * *

_She didn't understand how she continued to appear in strange places and it would've been helpful to know, yet Dawn couldn't find herself bothered with that. Not as she stood in a grand chamber filled with elegant colors and pretty furniture. She looked down at her clothes and found that she was extremely out of place. She was wearing rags. The girl glanced around looking for a door but stopped at a woman lounging on a black chaise by a giant fireplace. She knew the woman. She knew she was imagining it, at least that's what everyone tells her. _

_"Regina," she called quietly, not wanting to disturb the woman. She knew the Evil Queen had a temper and being a child wasn't much of an excuse to the lady. The brunette woman jolted from her relaxed position to upright and alert. She turned her head slowly until her eyes landed on the girl._

_"How did you get in here?" the queen questioned irritably. She snapped her book shut and left it on the chaise as she stood up and walked to her vanity. She watched the child shrug her shoulders and Regina scoffed at the gesture. Regina sat down and looked at the girl behind her from the mirror. "Don't shrug your shoulders, it's unbecoming of you."_

_"Sorry," Dawn muttered looking down at her bare feet._

_"You wear strange clothes again. They're filthy."_

_"I don't have nothing else."_

_"Anything." Dawn frowned. "You don't have anything else."_

_"Okay," she replied. They were plunged into silence as Dawn rocked on the balls of her feet. The queen didn't seem too annoyed today so maybe they could talk until it was time for her to leave again. "I read a new book."_

_"Oh?" Dawn nodded taking a seat on the marble floor beneath her. "What was this book about?"_

_"Ugly Duckling…"_

_"Why ugly?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow. _

_"Because everyone thought he was ugly."_

_"Why so?"_

_"He wasn't a duck, he was a swan but nobody knew that so they just called him an ugly duck."_

_"How lovely," she drawled. The older brunette started picking at things on her vanity as she indulged in a conversation with someone more competent than her guards, "What new words have you learned, dear?"_

_"Malignant," Dawn said confidently even though it forced a chuckle out of the Evil Queen at the slight mispronunciation._

_"What does it mean?"_

_"Mean," the girl pouted. Regina turned around in her seat and regarded the child, __"Do you think I'm…malignant?" _

_ Dawn shook her head and mumbled, "You're my only friend…if you want to be friends."_

_"Us? Friends? What makes you and I friends?"_

_"You talk to me."_

_ "I'm certain many people speak with you," Regina pointed out._

_"Not really. Only when they tell me I have to leave," she informed her. The dark woman glanced at her again noticing how lonely the child must have been to seek companionship with the Evil Queen of all people. It was evident in the way she sat there on the floor…alone with familiarity. She completely turned in her chair and spoke firmly, "Off the floor. It's cold down there." _

_The little brunette stood up from the floor choosing not to admit she was used to it. Surprisingly, the woman held her arms out to her and Dawn took tentative steps towards her until she was gently swept up and onto the queen's lap. The girl tensed and suddenly relaxed feeling cold metal touch her skin. She looked up to the mirror to see Regina putting a necklace on her. Dawn lightly grazed her fingers across the jewel until she felt fingers begin to stroke her hair. She took a quick look to the mirror before keeping her eyes down and away from it, dropping her hands into her lap. Another surprise came with the queen's other hand forcing her chin up._

_"Don't look away from the mirror. You have nothing to be ashamed of on this little face," Regina said in praise. "Chin up, chest out. A queen must have perfect posture."_

_"But-"_

_"Chest out, child," she scolded._

_"But I don't want to be queen," Dawn whispered trying to do as she was being told._

_Regina heard it as clear as day and whispered herself as she looked to the child in her lap, "Neither did I."_

* * *

Dawn took a sharp intake of breath, as her eyes flew open. Looking around, she finally realized that she had managed to finally get some sleep, despite the rather uncomfortable chair, and bound arms. For a moment she let herself smile at the memory of Regina, even if she wasn't sure that it was possible, let alone real. But then she began to feel a phantom pain coursing through her body, and she winced at the more recent memories that she couldn't deny were real.

But she refused to allow herself to think about the past couple of days. The torture. The all consuming pain was not something she ever wanted to think about again.  
So instead she allowed her mind to drift to thoughts of her family. She imagined Emma barging in and knocking Jefferson down l, and then having to stop Regina from incinerating the bastard.

This illusion didn't last long however, as the door burst open to reveal the man himself holding a somewhat familiar tattered hat.

In a hoarse voice Dawn said almost desperately, "I already told you that I don't remember what you want to know."

Jefferson just stared at the girl blankly, and held up the hat, "I've decided to take another tactic."

The man strode over to the bound girl, and placed the hat on her lap.

She knew exactly what he wanted her to do, though she wasn't sure why. His finger hovered over the electrical machine, and within a second she willed magic into the piece of felt.

With a maniacal grin, he grabbed the hat that now had a slight glowing aura, "good choice. You know Wonderland is an interesting place," he began to ponder to himself. "Time there is not as finite. On one trip, you could end up in the clutches of the Red Queen, and then in the next you would be greeted by the White Queen, which is why it is the perfect place to summon one you know to be dead from."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked with an exasperated sigh, she had honestly would have thought that this man was the Mad Hatter if he didn't seem so intent on finding out who it was.

"I'm simply hoping to reunite you with an old friend," he giggled.

With that he began to spin the tattered hat, a purpled vortex took over the room within a second.

As the brightness increased, the teen closed her eyes, only to be met with a tutting.

Cautiously Dawn opened her eyes, and instantly furrowed her brow. The woman standing before her seemed completely familiar and at the same time she couldn't place her. She stood tall, clothed almost entirely in leather, with feathers occupying her flowing coat. The woman's pale face looked as if she hadn't seen daylight in years, but the hard set smirk on her lips revealed that she was pleased with the scene before her.

"Who are you?" Dawn croaked out.

"I must admit, child, I'm insulted that you don't remember me. Then that is to be expected, I did hit your head rather hard," she chuckled.

"We've met?"

"I suppose a second introduction couldn't hurt," the woman glowered. An instant later, both of her hands were gripping Dawn's bound forearms, the girl tried to lean away as her personal space was invaded, "I'm the Jabberwocky."

* * *

"It's been three days Emma!" Regina shouted as the sheriff once again walked out of the interrogation room with no answers.

"I questioned Thomas, but Regina...unless you want to charge him with possessions, there's nothing I can do," Emma sighed, placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Ruby and Belle having been doing everything they can to find her, but they say that the scent has been covered, please just try and be patient, we will find her."

Under different circumstances, Regina may have whacked her for her choice of words, but instead she just remained stoic, and gave a slight nod.

"Errr...sheriff?" a timid voice asked.

Emma's eyebrows shot up, and releasing Regina's shoulder, she immediately recognized the intruder, "Devin?"

The mayor instantly tensed up, she refused to look at the boy that she had given her blessing to, until he said, "I think I remember something."

Regina spun around, fixing the boy with a stare, he slightly shrank back, "So you did lie!"

Devin furrowed his brow and shook his head, "It's hard to explain...it was like the memory just came flooding back about ten minutes ago."

Emma and Regina exchanged a look, both silently agreeing that there was some kind of magic at work here, but still it could be the only lead that they would ever get.

"What is it?" the mayor asked through clenched teeth, knowing that incinerating the teen was no longer an option.

"All I remember is a glimpse of that Jefferson guy," he said almost defensively.

Regina sighed heavily, she was sure that there was no reason for Jefferson to kidnap Dawn, but then again the man had always been just mad enough to not need a reason, so within in a second she was on the phone to the wolf reinforcements.

* * *

_"Alright class. Today is a big day," the supply teacher said happily. "It's career day!"_

_Everyone clapped around the room but one girl only kept her head down. The happiest of teachers seemed to always call on the wrong students. Dawn just prayed it wouldn't happen today, especially since she had asked them to all wear name tags, it just seemed more likely._

_"Before we get started let's thank the parents for taking the time to come here," Mrs. Becker said gesturing to the parents around the room. Dawn watched some of the kids up front clap wildly because they were proud that their parent was present. She looked around a little more thoughtfully and noticed that there were enough parents in the room for everyone. Which meant that she was the only one without someone there with her. She tried not to think about it but anything that reminded her she had no parents only upset her._

_She slumped down more in her chair and fisted away a tear that slipped from her eye. Maybe ignoring everything going on in the room would make everything go by faster. Dawn nodded to herself and sat quietly hoping to get lost in her thoughts as her teacher continued to speak. Try as she might it was unnerving to have the fireman and the police officer standing on the back wall so close to her. She still felt guilty about the last time she'd stolen something. The feeling that the police officer would arrest her for it became heavy as she spotted only part of his face from the corner of her eye. If it wasn't for the fact that it would look even more suspicious she would have put her head down even more so she just listened._

_"Looks like we have all the parents here. Who wants to go first? How about...Dawn," she heard and sat up straight in her chair. Mrs. Becker was looking at her. Hell, the whole class was looking at her. She paled at the staring. "Dawn?"_

_"Yes," she answered timidly, looking down at her fingers._

_"Would you like to go next?"_

_"No, thank you," she said quietly with tears already prickling her eyes._

_"I'm sure you're mother or father would like to go. Come on," the teacher pushed._

_"They're not here."_

_"She means they don't exist," someone said._

_"She doesn't have parents," a cruel voice shouted. _

"Please...stop," Dawn breathed, her mind finally snapping out of the one of the many mental traumas that the Wonderland creature had forced her to relive.

A dark chuckle was her response, and she leaned forward to wipe the silent tears off the child's face, taking a moment to admire the drop on her finger her smirked only got bigger. "But I'm enjoying this far too much."

"How does knowing any of this help you?" Dawn heaved, still feeling the ache in her chest that she had felt that day, _she doesn't have parents._

"I know exactly how to get to you," the Jabberwocky said simply, "Clearly physical force doesn't work with you," she chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, wishing that she could wipe the sweat off her forehead, but her bound hands meant she had to feel every drop join her tears, honestly she hated how vulnerable it all made her look.

The Jabberwocky tilted her head, "You truly don't remember? I was sure it was an act."

"Why would I pretend to forget my life?" Dawn spat.

The woman stalked towards her, once again invading her personal space, "Well from what I can tell, the lie you are currently calling your life, is far better than the misery you lived before."

"You knew me before," Dawn choked, before determination took over her face, "Tell me!"

"Still as demanding as ever I see," the moment her hand touched the girl's arm, a flash of dark scales and slashing claws consumed her mind.

A second later, Dawn fell forward with a heavy breath, "It was you, you're the one that attacked me, why?"

"I was just following orders, you see my dear, Wonderland has a hierarchy, one that you were once an integral part of," she chuckled darkly, "but it would appear that this world has turned you into nothing but a sniveling little coward undeserving of your former title."

"Title?" Dawn swallowed hard, she was sure that whatever she once was couldn't be anything good, it was surely something that could make or break the wonderful life she had built here.

The Jabberwocky smirked, and moved her finger from side to side, "Ah-ah-ah, I won't be the one to reveal a secret not even you know."

Dawn rolled her eyes, wishing that she could just burn the ropes, but she still felt the oppressive sensation of that leather bracelet. It was strange to admit, but she actually felt afraid for the first time in a long time, simply because she didn't feel that reassuring sensation, she was sure that her magic must have helped her many times throughout her life, but clearly now couldn't be one of those times.

"Whatever..." she mumbled, then a thought occurred to her, she just hoped that this Jabberwocky knew of other realms. "You know that Regina will kill you."

"Regina?" she asked in an almost bored tone, while throwing herself onto a nearby couch.

"Regina..." Dawn swallowed hard, she really didn't want to have to say this, but desperate times and all that, "The Evil Queen."

The Jabberwocky simply raised an eyebrow, and burst out laughing, "You honestly trust that woman?"

Dawn nodded without hesitation, "She's given me every reason to trust her," she said with a small bite to her voice.

The Jabberwocky smirked, and languidly made her way back over to the captive, "I suppose you probably wouldn't remember what happened even if you weren't...incapacitated, you were so young after all."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked fearfully. She had never considered that there should any reason for her to go against Regina, she just assumed that if everything went to shit than it would be her fault.

For a moment the older woman seemed to consider her next move, before she said, "Allow me to show you." Her hand touched Dawn's arm, and instantly the girl's eyes rolled back as they had each time before.

_"Mommy?" a three year old cried desperately._

_"Shush child," the older woman tucked Dawn behind her legs._

_"You have heard my warnings," The Evil Queen's voice boomed, making the child whimper into her mother's skirt, "Now as promised, for the crime of harboring the fugitive Snow White, one of you will die."_

_The leather-clad Regina paced up and down the line of trembling villagers, they had given Snow shelter for a week, and she would no longer stand for her citizen's insolence._

_A whimpering caught her attention and her head whipped around, and she instantly eyes the girl and made her way towards her._

_"Please, your majesty," the woman begged in a meek voice, "I'm all she has."_

_"Then perhaps you should have done your duty to your queen," Regina growled._

_Her hand sank into the crying woman's chest._

_Dawn shouted, "No! Please," she cried desperately tugging on the queens flowing gown._

_Regina looked down at the child, and then to the glowing heart in her hand._

_A scream of pain sounded out as the woman fell to the ground, dead._

The queen whipped around dramatically, Dawn instantly dropped the fabric. _As the carriage audibly rode away, the three year old cried desperate tears, the whole village was silent, the only words to be heard, "Mommy please wake up."_

* * *

Dawn's eyes snapped open, a chuckle telling her that someone else was in the room.

She vaguely recognized the blonde and brunette along with two growling wolves either side, standing before the Jabberwocky.

"My, my, who would have thought the girl could be right about the Evil Queen?"

Regina's expression remained stoic, but Emma seemed to have a furrowed brow, sweat evident on her face.

The Jabberwocky turned to the blonde and smirked, "Not enjoying your memories, Savior?"

"Stop it!" Regina shouted as she realized what the woman was doing, and knowing that Dawn must have already suffered the same torture, she felt anger consume her.

Dawn looked to the wall expecting to see Jefferson leaning against it, but he was nowhere to be seen, she knew this should bother her, but she honestly had bigger issues in this moment.

Her eyes snapped back to the commotion before her, as Regina snatched up the hat that Jefferson had carelessly thrown to the floor earlier. The familiar vortex engulfed the room, and as the Jabberwocky was violently returned to her realm, clawing and punching the air around her. Thank goodness it was too abrupt for her change into her beastly form. Dawn exchanged a look with the woman just she disappeared back to Wonderland. Dawn wasn't sure she was all that angered by the woman anymore. She had just shown her the truth. The truth that almost was too much too be true.

Emma let out a huge sigh of relief, allowing Regina's arm to stop her from falling to the ground. They smiled softly at each other, before they quickly remembered why they were here, and each turned to the teen in the chair. The venomous look of pure hatred on the girl's face wasn't what either of them had expected to see. It wasn't their Dawn anymore.

* * *

**Yes, I know I'm evil. I can't blame Withgirl for this one, she's a fluff expert I am not obviously. It gets better...eventually.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the long wait. Some people, not pointing any elbows, have been slacking (my beta Withgirl) but no worries. We're here now. This one is for anotherOUATwriter who has threatened on more than one occasion to lock me in a tower therefore I must post ASAP. **

**I would like to know what you guys think so far. So review me and I'll respond and we can argue back and forth about how evil I am and demand longer chapter.**

**TW for bullying and homohobia **

**Without further ado...**

**Enjoy. And then review.**

* * *

Regina instantly threw the hat to the floor, and ran over to the chair. The look she had received completely wash away in her mind.

"Dawn," Regina sighed in relief, and though she did notice the burns on her temple, the fact that she was alive would have to be enough in this moment. Once the teen was untied, Regina made to hug her, but a hand blocked her way.

Dawn wore a stoic expression, desperately trying not to allow tears to fall. Briefly she noticed that Jefferson was no longer in the room, but dismissed it, she had bigger issues at the moment, "I can't believe I ever wanted you to be my mom."

Emma furrowed her brow and she asked, "Are you alright?"

"No!" Dawn jumped up, the drowsiness an afterthought, "It's all her fault. The fucking Evil Queen is the reason that I've always been alone. You are the reason that my life had been nothing but shit!"

Regina took a step back from the girl, in the days that she had been missing this was nowhere near the reunion that she had expected. She had expected them both to hug each other until their bodies went numb. Looking at the teen now, she wasn't the girl she'd only seen days ago. The girl who loved her even without say it…who at one point wanted nothing more than for the mayor to be her mother just as much as Regina wanted to. She was in disbelief by it and she frowned worriedly, "Dawn..."

"No, you don't get to call me that," Dawn snapped. Regina raised her eyebrow, and the girl growled in frustration, "That's the name that my mom gave me, you don't ever get to say it."

"Why?" Regina asked in a small voice, fearing the worst, if the Evil Queen was involved in any way than she could guess what had happened. But then again, Dawn just said mom meaning she remembered and someone else had once had the title and was worthy enough for Dawn to defend them.

Dawn began to stalk towards the other brunette, who didn't even bother to take a step back through her shock, "You...you..." words failed the teen for a moment before she shouted, "You fucking ripped her heart out, just because she could have known where fucking Snow White was. Why couldn't you just let it go?!"

"Da-" Regina stopped herself, and just waited for whatever the girl deemed to be suitable revenge.

For a moment Dawn held up her hand, thinking that she could get the ultimate revenge for the woman that had only been allowed to raise her child for a pathetically short three years, but then she looked into the eyes of her 'imaginary friend', and her arm went limp. There was still a part of her that cared too much for Regina to even think about harming her and especially to kill her. Dawn couldn't be that way…couldn't be _her_. She had to admit that her limited memories only seemed to confuse her more and more. She was furious but directing it was difficult.

Dawn knew that the child who visited the queen probably had no memory of what she had done to ruin her life, but that didn't change the fact that it did happen. And it also didn't change the fact that her younger self had only a friend in the Evil Queen other than Madison. The Evil Queen was one of the few to not throw her away, although she never fought hard enough to keep her around either.

Turning away from the women that she had begun to see as her mothers she mumbled while trying to hold back tears, "You said that I only had to be in your care for as long as I accept it."

She heard an audible gulp from Regina as she walked away with her aching limps protesting. She added, "I don't accept it anymore."

* * *

Sydney slammed Jefferson into the wall with brute force which definitely wasn't normal for him. The younger man a felt burning sensation, as if his skull had cracked. He had no time to even wonder about his head trauma as Sydney's palm was instantly pressing into his Adam's apple. All he could do was grasp at the firm hand around his neck and choke for some kind of air. Sydney moved close to him as if he was trying to face the wall beside Jefferson's ear. His close presence causing an eerie chill down his spine as he started to speak in a terrifyingly calm voice.

"How long did you have that girl down there?" Sydney questioned into his ear, ignoring the other man's struggle to breath.

"I…I…" Jefferson sputtered. His chest was constricting painfully from lack of oxygen. Sydney let up only enough for him to speak but if he tried anything else, he'd be back suffocating again. In sudden rage Sydney swiftly smashed his knuckles into Jefferson's face and let him go. He dropped to his knees holding his face in his hand and gasping for air.

"What are you so fucking pissed about?" Jefferson choked out.

"You tortured her!" Sydney muttered.

"You told me to."

"I can assure you I didn't," Sydney shouted hoisting the man up by his collar, pressing him into the wall against.

"What? You told me to do it! You said that you wanted me to get the information by any means necessary."

Sydney gritted his teeth, not even bothering to address the ranting of a mad man, he said, "You never lay a hand on her again. You understand me?"

"What is it about this girl, man? Too passionate about a target," Jefferson whimpered.

"She was never a target," Sydney started pulling back his fist again. "She's my…." was all Jefferson heard before blacking out from another violent assault.

* * *

**-Three Days Later-**

Dawn silently pulled on her shoes, ignoring Emma's worried gaze. The tension in the room would require a butcher knife to slice, it was so thick in the air. That happens when your world basically falls apart in one moment and the person you loved like a mother is the reason you don't have one. And then there was having a boyfriend who really did nothing wrong but the sight of him just makes you mad.

Emma and the teen sat in silence until the there was a knock at the door. For a moment Emma was nervous that Regina couldn't keep her distance for a while. It would be safer that way. Instead she found Devin at the door holding flowers, back to his timid self again. Normally, she would leave them alone but being on edge was a given recently. Dawn always had someone on guard but the list of those who were trusted around her lowered significantly. Now they were down to herself, Ruby, Belle, and Granny. Snow and David would be included but Dawn didn't pick them to be on the list so they were out.

"Hey…" he said lamely.

"Hi," Dawn said not looking in his direction. He took at least her speaking to him as an okay to continue and he sat down next to her, sitting the flowers between them. Things seemed normal despite the circumstances and it led him to reach out in attempt to brush a strand of hair out of her face. Just as the sheriff expected, she flinched.

"Watch it," Emma warned fiercely thinking of the injuries she had obtained from her kidnapping. Devin snatched his hand back and sighed. The blonde stood up and motioned towards the door, "Hey, kid we should probably get going. Your papers should be ready by now."

The teen nodded, politely taking the flowers Devin offered her. She followed Emma out of the room and he trailed behind, nervously, wondering what he could say to get her to open up more. She barely spoke any words to anyone but Emma. She exchanged very little words with Ruby since the older brunette spent most of her time in her other form as she found Dawn relaxed when the wolf curled up next to her pup.

"Dawn, I think we should talk," Devin started.

"We don't need to."

"Yeah, I think we do."

"About what?" Dawn asked stopping and turning around. Emma stopped as well and looked on. She had been strangely calm and it was concerning after the angry shouting she did at Regina that night. Something wasn't right about how she was acting so she kept a close eye on her.

"Are you…okay? How are you?" Devin asked.

"Okay? Do I look okay to you?" Dawn shouted. The waiting room fell silent. And the outburst gained the attention of the mayor who was somewhat thankful for the distraction of the discharged papers. But then again, she couldn't speak to the distraction. She just silently looked on like everyone else.

"I…it's just usually how people start the conversation, Dawn."

"Well obviously I'm not okay. You see this?" Dawn questioned pointing to the burns on her temples and making a motion to her arms, "I was drugged, kidnapped, and tortured. I'm not anywhere near being okay."

"We'll get through this."

"We? This is your fault," Dawn said harshly, forcing her palms to his chest, shoving him backwards into a stumble.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you…for the rest of my life, I'm sorry."

"The rest of your life isn't _enough_," she sneered. "You don't know what I saw. You don't know what she made me see!"

"We'll fine her. She'll pay," Devin said in a pleading voice, grabbing for her hands. He only held her trembling fingers for a few second before she snatched them away. Regina felt the urge to push the boy away and hold the girl in her arms but that would only make it worse. She was the cause of this pain. "Everything will be fine."

"Nothing will be fine, Devin. Everything has fallen apart. Even if it was all just an illusion, I could've been happy. I would've been…home," she said tiredly and dejectedly.

"I-" he tried only for the sheriff to stop him.

"That's enough, kid," Emma said getting between the two teens.

"Dawn-"

"We're finished," Dawn said taking the out Emma provided for her. The blonde just about the only one she could trust.

"What does that mean?" Devin called out over the sheriff's shoulder.

"It's mean I'm…breaking up with you," she explained with a crack in her voice as she walked towards the main doors of the hospital. She passed by Regina without so much as a look as the former queen looked after, just as shocked by the news as everyone else. Emma turned in surprise and sped off to follow her leaving a distraught Devin frozen in his place.

Emma was determined to catch up to the fast moving brunette until a hand on her bicep stopped her. She looked from the manicured hand to the somber face of her girlfriend. She placed her hand on top of hers and held it.

"Look after her, Emma. Please," Regina said.

"Regina, she'll come around. We'll get this shit fixed," the blonde said in encouragement.

"No, she won't forgive me for this and I don't expect her to. I've given her every reason to be angry with me. She still needs someone. She still trusts you so don't break that trust."

"You expect me to just leave you?" Emma frowned in disbelief. This wasn't her Regina.

"No, but do expect you to take care of her. Other than being my sheriff, she is your main priority. Understand?"

"But Regina-" Emma started before a finger was pressed to her lips.

"We're not ending our relationship but you and I won't be spending much time together for the foreseeable future. Unfortunately, I'll be apart from you a lot longer than I'd like but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make because you are right, my dear, I do love her. Very much." The brunette gently kissed Emma's lips before pulling away and pushing the younger woman slightly forward so she'd be on her way. Emma continued her walk after the teen vowing to herself that she'd make it up to her for their lack of presence in each other's lives. She'd also try her best to mend Regina and Dawn's relationship because choosing between them was literally heartbreaking. _For everyone_, she thought, glancing back at Devin still trying to process what just happened.

* * *

_Emma clutched her books tightly to her chest, covertly she tried to weave her way through the hallway. Finally she arrived at the courtyard, and practically let out a sigh of relief that nothing had happened._

_Timidly, she made her way over to the far wall, and pushed her glasses up her nose, looking both ways, she began her wait._

_Not two minutes later, she was approached, but not by the person that she had been waiting three lessons to Rogers, the captain of the football team had never gotten over the fact that she had turned him down, and since information had come to everyone's attention, he had been the bane of the blonde's life._

"_Waiting for your girlfriend?" he asked childishly, followed closely by two of his buddies that Emma had never even bothered to learn the names to._

"_Yes," she mumbled, trying to casually walk away from him._

_Peter quickly looked behind him for teachers, and finding none, he grabbed the blonde's arm and pushed her against the wall, "Where you going, dyke?"_

_Emma clenched her teeth in anger, but said nothing as the footballer's friends emitted their idiotic laughs._

"_Please just leave me alone," she whispered._

"_Are you going to cry?" he asked in a baby voice, and Emma quickly turned her head away from him._

_The teen closed her eyes to try and block the tears, and suddenly felt the grip on her arm go away completely, opening her eyes she saw Peter whimpering as his front had been thrown into the brick wall._

"_You will definitely be crying if you ever even think about uttering so much as one word to her again," Talia whispered close to his ear, one of her hands held his shoulder tightly while the other was twisting his arm back._

_Emma smirked as the two other footballers began to back off slightly, and turned back to her girlfriend._

"_Get off me," he tried to sound threatening, but the crack in his voice told another story and Talia knew that she won another round against the Neanderthals. _

"_I will as soon as you say you're sorry."_

"_I'm not apologizing to either of you queers," he sneered, but then made a squeaking noise when she twisted his arm. "Okay, okay…I'm sorry."_

"_And?" Talia asked, not releasing his arm at all._

"_I won't bother you again." A moment later, Talia pulled him forward and threw him toward his friends. She vaguely heard him mutter "freaks" before the three of them walked off in defeat._

"_You okay?" Talia asked as she pulled Emma into a hug._

"_I am now," the blonde replied, pulling back slightly, she placed a small peck to the other girl's lips, "Thanks to my hero."_

_Talia rolled her eyes, with a small smirk playing across her lips, "Why are you always this romantic?"_

_Emma shrugged, "It comes natural."_

"_You are such a dork," she snorted._

"_Which is exactly why you love me."_

"_I do lov…" before she could finish her sentence, a gunshot rang out and the brunette fell out of her girlfriend's arms._

_Emma took in a sharp breath, as the school courtyard morphed into a familiar alley, she looked down to see her teenage body replaced with her adulthood self standing before the crumpled teen, struggling for breath._

_The feelings from that night came flooding back, the hopelessness, and the crushed dreams._

_The blonde fell to her knees, knowing that as an adult she should be able to save her first love, but her arms seemed unable to move._

"_Please Emma, I don't want to die. I want to do everything we said, be with you forever," she choked out through the blood falling in drops down her mouth._

This isn't how it happened_, Emma thought, but that didn't change the rushing guilt that clenched her stomach and caused tears to stream down her face._

"_Tali…" she sniffled, "Tell me how to help, please."_

"_Don't let me die," Talia continued to beg, ignoring the blonde's words. "Why can't you save me? Don't you want to be with me? Don't you love me as much as Regina?"_

_Emma's eyes widened at the words, and she tried to tell herself that this was just a dream, but that didn't lessen the pit in her stomach from witnessing this heartbreaking scene once again._

_She let out a shaky cry as she looked down to the blank eyes of Talia, her arms finally seemed to be free. She dropped them to the ground, and almost instantly they were coated in the blood of her first love._

Emma sat up on the couch taking in deep gulps of air. She clutched at her chest and glanced around, thankful that she was in her apartment. The sudden urge to go to Regina and ask her for comfort came but she was disappointed to find that _all _of her reality was real. Including the part where her girlfriend killed her friend's, or well the closest thing she had to a daughter, mother. And the part where the teen hated Regina's guts at the moment.

She looked of the back of the couch to find Dawn in the kitchen and not too happy about life. Although it had been a thing for Emma to find tons of cooked food in the refrigerator after Dawn had had an intense episode of frustration. Instead of slamming her fist into something expensive Regina bought for her barely used apartment, the girl cooked to ease her anger.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked, though she was secretly happy to have been woken from her recurring nightmare.

"Looking for a frying pan," Dawn deadpanned, exactly as she had in every conversation with her new caretaker for the past week. Her one condition of staying with Emma had been that the blonde was not allowed to interact with Regina, and that she no longer had to attend therapy. Emma had reluctantly agreed to these conditions, especially as Regina had asked her to do anything to make sure that Dawn was in the very least physically safe. It still didn't stop her from trying to see the older brunette though. Unfortunately, the mayor never went anywhere other than to Town Hall and back home. She didn't even see Regina come in for her morning coffee anymore.

"We can go to the diner if you want," Emma replied casually as she stretched and made her way over to the kitchen counter. Her eyes covertly shot down to her hands to make sure they weren't coated in the crimson liquid from her dream, despite their cleanliness her muscles seemed to refuse to relax.

"I would rather not," the teen replied shortly. Well, Regina wasn't the only one making herself scarce. Dawn had barely left the apartment.

"Dawn…" Emma began, but ended up just rolling her eyes as the girl just turned to the fridge and grabbed some bacon, completely ignoring her. Some days Emma felt like Dawn didn't deserve the kindness she was extending to the young brunette. Since she bought a two bedroom apartment, she let Dawn take her bed and she slept in Henry's room. Hell, even Henry volunteered to stay at the mansion so she could have some space and to watch over his mom.

"I'm not in the mood," Dawn replied, throwing two rashers in the pan. Emma stared at her exasperatedly and Dawn sighed theatrically and threw two more in, assuming the blonde's stomach was what fueled the intense staring. "Happy?"

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, and said, "I don't care about the bacon, Dawn."

"Then what do you want?!" she shouted. Every day it was getting harder and harder to talk with her. Even with the connection they had, nothing could get through to the teen. Ruby couldn't even get to her.

Feeling maybe with the outburst she could get something out of her, Emma quickly pulled the pan off the heat and turned the burner off, "I want you to talk to me."

"About what? The fact that everything is shit?"

"You never leave here. You haven't been back to the shelter, they need you," the older woman said as calmly as possible.

"They'll live," she mumbled, moving to turn the burner back on, only to have her path blocked.

"It's your responsibility, Dawn. You can't just leave it," Emma tried putting her hand on the girl's shoulder only to have it violently shrugged off. "Regina, trusted you with that place." She could see the conflict in the girl's eyes every time she said Regina's name. Confusion and pain clouded her eyes at the sound of the mayor's name. Sometimes she even cringed yet still Emma refused to address it.

"Look, Emma, I agreed to stay here because I didn't feel like being homeless, but you and I both know that I could survive out there if I needed to," she replied in a low threatening voice. "Outside of Storybrooke."

"Do you just want to survive? Wouldn't you rather live? That's all kids like you and me wanted."

Dawn rolled her eyes, and finally backed away from the bacon, "I am not hungry enough for an involuntary therapy session," she scowled and made her way over to the couch.

Emma sighed as spotted the faded burn marks on the teen's temples and bare arms, and took a deep breath, _Patience, Swan_, she told herself and followed the teen. They each sat on separate ends of the couch, Emma only half watching the cartoon that Dawn had randomly switched to.

_Why can't you save me?_

_Don't you want to be with me?_

_Don't you love me as much as Regina?_

Emma closed her eyes as the familiar phrases continued to repeat in her mind.

She had yet to admit to anyone that the weird 'feather woman', as she had begun calling whoever had put the images into her head in the first place, had a greater effect upon her than she would ever be willing to admit. She knew rationally that this wasn't how it happened; she had proof that Talia wanted her to move on. None of that changed the fact that during these dreams she felt guilt consume her completely. She couldn't help wondering whether she would ever have ended up with Regina if Talia hadn't died. She knew for a fact that Henry would probably never have existed and she would never have been brought to Storybrooke, so in a way Talia had to leave her life in order for her to break the curse.

To make all of these dark thoughts worse, all she wanted to do was talk to Regina about them, but she had been forbidden by a seventeen year old. Her love for them both was at odds but it helped only slightly that Regina asked her to do whatever it took for Dawn.

Dawn watched the plethora of emotions flash across Emma's face, and though she had been trying to stay as stoic as possible, she couldn't bear the thought of her friend being in pain, especially if she knew why. A saddened frown came over her face for a moment before she fixed her features back.

"That woman was the Jabberwocky," she said casually.

Emma blinked a few times through shock of the teen actually starting a conversation. She scooted closer and leaned in and finally asked, "How do you know that?"

"Apparently we met before," Dawn replied cryptically, and added, still not looking away from the TV, "She uses your memories against you to make you relive pain."

Emma was about to protest that her memory had been altered, but she was cut off by the ringing of Dawn's phone. The teen jumped off the couch and made her way to Emma's bedroom, which was now hers for however long it took Emma to fix the mess they were in. The blonde on the couch vaguely recognizing her say, "Hey, Madison."

Emma rolled her eyes at the fact that the other girl seemed to be the only person Dawn didn't shout at if too many questions were being asked. Although, it made sense. Madison had nothing to do with her fairytale life here in Storybrooke. Emma was reluctant to accept it but she understood. She quickly pulled out her phone and typed in 'Jabberwocky' to Google. She let out a sigh of frustration as all of the results revealed the origins of the woman to be Wonderland.

"Of course it's real," she muttered under her breath. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Dawn nowhere in sight, and quickly clicked on Regina's name in her favorites list.

"Emma?" the familiar voice flowed through the device, and the sheriff took a moment to appreciate what she had been missing, until Regina added in a slightly panicked voice, "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine," Emma whispered quickly, "I just found something that we may need to look into."

Regina's mood stopped her from chuckling at the blonde's whispering as if they were up past their bedtime on the phone with each other. If things weren't so wrong she would have laughed.

"What?" Regina asked, and the blonde tried not to register the hollowness in her voice, _Henry was supposed to be cheering her up_, she inwardly grumbled.

"So, something possessed Dawn to finally say more than a few words to me a few minutes ago and told me something that I think might help us."

"Us? Emma…" Regina sighed dejectedly. "Help us what?"

"I found out that the woman we found torturing Dawn was the Jabberwocky from Alice in Wonderland."

"Some story you heard as a child?"

"Regina, obviously I was able to fall for the Evil Queen of all people, it's most likely not just some story."

"So?" the brunette sighed.

"So…Dawn mentioned that she met her before, so that means that she must have been to Wonderland. It's a lead, Regina."

"And what do you suppose we do with this information?"

Emma bit her lip, considering that she may have become overexcited with the distraction from her dream, but she was determined to actually get somewhere with their somewhat forgotten operation.

"We need to find someone from Wonderland and ask them if they know who Dawn is," she replied.

Regina was silent for a moment, before she admitted, "I know someone well versed in the goings on of Wonderland, unfortunately she has been dead for two years."


	35. Chapter 35

**Withgirl actually makes me excited to start another chapter on my own fic but that's co authoring anticipation for me.**

**For your reading pleasure. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dawn stared blankly at her phone for a moment, and eventually threw it down on her new beside table. Madison had promised that she would call if she had time on her break, but she had just received a short text saying that things were insane and that she didn't even had time to think about taking a break. This left Dawn to sit and brood alone as she had been doing since she had been shown the truth by the Jabberwocky.

The most serious conversation she's had with anyone was with Emma yesterday, and since then the blonde had been absent from their shared apartment. Usually when she was this bored she would go and cook something, but Emma didn't even seem aware that spices existed and she really didn't feel like getting stares from people at the grocery store, so her options were Pop Tarts or Super Noodles and she was not yet ready to sink to that level.

She couldn't go to the shelter because then she would have to face the sympathetic looks from all of her employees, and not even a pen of puppies would be worth that.

So instead, she did what she had often done and grabbed the compass.

Every other time she had no idea what she wanted it to lead her to, so the pin just continued spinning waiting for her to make up her mind.

But now with the memory of her crying over her mother's body, she knew exactly what she wanted, and just wasn't prepared for the answer that it would give her. After all, how would it lead her to a dead woman?

But she asked anyway, she wished to be led to her mother, and to her great surprise the pin stopped, pointing in the direction of the bedroom door.

Dawn looked around, wondering if this were some kind of trick, she didn't consider that it may actually give her an answer, and though she had been afraid of the pin never stopping, it was gut wrenching to think what she wanted was out there and within her reach.

With a steeling breath, she pulled her shoes on and began to follow the compass that was supposedly leading her to her mother.

* * *

"Will you just cheer up?" Henry laughed with an edge of anxiety to his voice, and handed his mother a sandwich from the picnic basket that Emma had suggested.

Regina took it and began to despondently unwrap, just giving a slight nod in response.

Henry tilted his head and sighed, "That would be more convincing if you smiled."

Regina rolled her eyes and replied, "You know you don't have to go along with all of Emma's plans."

Henry shrugged, "I thought it was dumb too, but she said she would ground me if I didn't at least try and cheer you up."

Regina smirked slightly, thinking about the savior seriously threatening their son to take her for a picnic was a rather amusing image.

"I don't need cheering up, I'm fine," she said unconvincingly.

"You don't have to pretend, mom," he sighed, "You can be sad, I miss her too."

Regina stared at the grass for a moment, absently picking at the blades, and nodded. Honestly, it was more than simply missing the teen; Regina could feel herself returning to her old self. She was snapping at people who didn't deserve it, spending a lot of time alone and refusing to share her emotions with anyone. Another major reason was the fact that she hadn't been able to spend much time with her girlfriend; the whole situation was just driving her crazy. Worst of all was that she felt as if there was nothing she could do about it, despite the plan that she and Emma had concocted to get more information regarding Wonderland, it all felt so hopeless, like no matter what she's told it won't fix the fact that she took the life of someone so important to Dawn. And then her guilt would only deepen when she fails to remember the incident, no matter how desperately she searches her memories as she lies alone in bed.

"I know, it's just easier for the moment," she mumbled.

Much to her surprise, her son nodded in understanding and looked at the picnic basket, "This was such a stupid idea," he laughed.

Regina felt a genuine smile creep across her face for the first time in a while, and replied, "She tried, it's not her fault."

Henry laughed harder, and Regina's smile only got bigger.

The boy suddenly stopped in his laughter and looked past his mother. Regina furrowed her brow and turned to follow his gaze, and instantly her smile dropped into a look of complete and utter shock.

Dawn stood at the edge of the park holding her compass, staring at the deceptively happy scene.

She quickly looked down at the compass, clearly hoping for the pin to move and lead her somewhere else, but it clearly remained pointing at them.

After a moment of eye contact with the mayor, in which Regina thought of a million questions she wished to ask, namely whether Emma was feeding her proper food, Dawn tore her gaze away and took off running.

Regina took a sharp intake of breath and was about to jump up on instinct and chase her, before she felt Henry's hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, don't," he sighed, knowing it would only cause more heart ache for everyone involve.

Regina nodded, and instead of jumping up, she regally stood, "Emma really is an idiot."

* * *

If she didn't care in the slightest about anything having to do with the mayor, no one would've noticed from the way she seemed completely stunned and saddened but what she saw. She was always telling Emma she didn't care about the woman at all and she meant nothing to her anymore but after having walked for hours and then going home, she found herself out again in the middle of the night still walking absently around town until she came across a familiar house.

It could've been out of shame or the fear of spotting Regina again that Dawn found herself knocking on Ruby's door late that night. Though she knew well enough that the brunette was staying away as she requested. And it seemed to puzzle her that Regina hadn't bothered her in the slightest. Although it wasn't hard to believe. Regina Mills wasn't one to beg anyone for anything. It's not like it mattered anyway, Dawn hated her. She was the last thing on her mind. At least that's what she tried to tell herself even as she stood on the porch of the one person who was still giving unwavering support even if she didn't deserve it.

She knocked twice and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. Shifting foot to foot she tried her hardest to ignore the dried tear streaks running down her cheeks making her face feel tight. She hoped the older brunette wouldn't notice but obviously she had been crying. The past few weeks had made her feel more alone in town than she did the first day she woke up in Storybrooke. Emma still had to work and the realization came abruptly that after having broken up with Devin and cutting as many ties with Regina as she could, she had forced away the only two people she spent the most time with. Somehow, even with the void in her heart she refused to bring herself to regret anything she's said or done to either of them.

After a few minutes of silence, she turned on her heel to leave knowing if Emma happened to wake up soon she'd been in a panic.

"Dawn?" came Belle's voice behind her. She paused in her movements but didn't turn around. "Dawn it's late. Does Emma know you're here?"

"No," the teen muttered in as small voice, feeling the tears stinging at her eyes. "Is Ruby awake?"

The brunette was about to say no when she sensed her lover up and wide awake. Dawn turned to look up at their bedroom window where she spotted the light switch on and a slender figure appear before the closed curtains. Belle took a look at the girl and found the look of a kicked puppy. As a wolf the instinct to attempt to nurture Ruby's pup kicked in. She opened the door wider and cleared her throat to get her attention, "I believe she is now. Why don't you come inside? I'll text Emma and tell her you're staying here tonight."

"I..." the protest died on her tongue when she glanced back at the empty street. It seemed to have gotten even darker and she felt herself tense up at the thought of walking all the way back alone. It seemed the word alone had become associated with herself and everything she did recently but crawling back to Regina wasn't an option to her. Not after seeing how completely fine she was without her.

"Come on. You seem like you need some of Ruby's hot cocoa." She received a slightly surprised look and chuckled, "It's the diner's big secret. Granny's hot cocoa is really all Ruby...she wants to see you. Come on." Dawn stepped back onto the porch. Belle hovered her arm around her shoulders and led her into the house, closing the door behind them.

Eventually, after sharing a silent mug of cocoa with them, Dawn found herself in their guest bedroom, not for the first time since the truth was shown to her. She wiped at the tears staining her cheeks once again as she tried to find some sort of warmth with the two wolves curled up next to her. She hated Regina for what she did but there was no denying that the warmth she was craving was from the brunette she blamed for killing her mother and breaking her heart.

Though it was no surprise Ruby and Belle woke up curled around each other rather than Dawn. It was becoming a habit that the teen showed up at their home just to sleep. It was obvious to them that she was trying to find someone to replace Regina but evidently her downturned look was sign that no one else was filling the void for her. Emma had shared her experience with them and it had all made sense of what she was doing. Dawn had asked if Emma would lay with her until she fell asleep but that only led to the blonde having her protectively pressed against her as the teen curled into her side. Everyone knew what she was doing but the younger brunette refused to speak about it.

"Looks like a commotion is about to happen," Belle announced coming up to the counter where a very tired Ruby sat nursing a strong cup of coffee. She had insisted on her girlfriend taking a few days off from the shelter but Ruby was adamant about taking care of the place.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Regina is walking Cooper like usual and is heading this way," Belle informed, accepting a cup of tea from Granny who stopped to listen in.

"So?"

"Dawn is walking here by herself again. They're going to run into each other and who knows what's going to happen then."

"Let them yell it out or something it'll be good for the town if they can make up sooner," Ruby mumbled over the rim of her cup.

"This isn't something easy to work out between them," Belle sighed. "They love each other. It has to be hard for both of them."

"Well I know one thing, if any fighting breaks out in front of my diner I'm grabbing the crossbow no matter what," Granny said walking away. Ruby rolled her eyes knowing the woman didn't have the heart to shoot at Regina or Dawn. She never said it but she cared about both of them more than anyone would think was possible.

"We're about to find out," Belle said sensing both of their presence, though Dawn seemed to be moving at a slower pace. She did that a lot lately.

Regina tied Cooper's leash to the closest table to the door. The big dog hadn't been as playful and mischievous lately so she trusted he wouldn't run off and take the table with him. She also was sure no one would dare try to take the mayor's dog. Although she usually refused to accept people saying such a thing, she had been seen quite often with the dog at the park or just simply out for a walk. The brunette wouldn't dare say out loud that she was claiming the gentle giant as hers but she could admit that other than spending unhealthy amounts of time resisting her urge to sit in Dawn's room, she found he was the closest thing she had to her.

So she confidently left him to pick up some lunch for Henry inside and was greeted with curious gazes from Belle and Ruby. She didn't speak to anymore other than a greeting to the two she considered her friends and went about ordering her food. She chose to ignore when Granny took her order and gave her a sympathetic look before taking off to get her food and didn't speak when Ruby commented that she had ordered Dawn's usual along with Henry's. She did it a lot without noticing until she was home with the food and no sassy teenager to thank her for picking up her favorite. She just sighed to herself and waited for her order anyway, not even bothering to fix it.

Dawn distinctly knew what the sound was as she neared the diner. A dog barking. It immediately reminded her of how she was neglecting the shelter and her own dog. Though her focus remained on the compass around her neck that she clutched tightly in her hand. She managed to not chuck the thing at Regina when the woman tried to talk to her the day she was found in the crazy hat maker's basement. Dawn kept it, but only because she found that it was useful for giving her what she wanted. There was always one thing that it wouldn't give her.

"Stupid thing," she mumbled just as she was about to pass the diner. She stopped when she heard a scraping sound and looked to see a familiar looking dog impatiently tied up to one of the tables.

"Cooper?" She muttered and instantly found herself moving towards him. By the time she blinked she felt his wet nose sniffing the side of her face. For the first time in a while she smiled at the familiar feeling. Cooper continued to push himself at her making her realize how she had just abruptly left him.

"Dawn..." She heard from a familiar voice. She stiffly stood up, her smile falling away. She looked to Regina with a stoic expression even though her body was attempting to betray her, longing to give the brunette a hug and get back the hundreds of hugs she had refused before her kidnapping. "I..."

"Save it," Dawn snapped. Her anger built up as best it could even though her only feelings lately had be sad and lonely. Cooper, oblivious to the tension, nudged his nose at Dawn's limp arm. She pushed him away but he kept doing it anyway because even though he really liked Regina, he missed her. It only made Dawn even more upset and she shoved him away forcing the dog off balance for a moment.

Cooper looked up at her and realized he wasn't wanted at the moment moved behind Regina, nudging the woman's leg hoping she would be nicer.

"You can have him if you like. Emma said she wouldn't mind having him-"

"I told you to stay away from me," Dawn sneered.

Instead of pointing out that she was here first, Regina looked away from her and simply nodded, "I'm sorry."

Dawn was already gone by the time she looked up. Regina walked quickly to the sidewalk to see where the teen had turned. If she went to the left she was most likely headed back to Emma's apartment and if she went right who knows where she was going. But Regina was both surprised and not to find that there was no trace of the teen anywhere. She could've only disappeared like that if she used her magic and the confirmation came in the lavender scent still in the air.

The brunette turned back with a sigh and glanced down at the takeout bag. The one visible to Dawn was the one that had Henry's name on it. She wondered why Dawn always seemed to see her at the wrong times, like Regina had completely forgotten about her. Again there was very little she could do about that though. She walked back to grab Cooper's leash and glanced down at the dog who looked wounded by the teen's actions. The dog had all her sympathies as she walked with him down the street, "I know it hurts."

Ruby and Belle removed themselves from peeking through the blinds to meet Granny's disapproving stare. They both walked back to the counter and sunk down in their chairs.

"Maybe it is as bad as you thought," Ruby confessed to them but looking only to Belle.

* * *

Dawn let out a frustrated sigh and threw the compass across her room and the slammed the door behind her.

Admittedly, it would have been more dramatic if Emma had been home to hear it, but the sheriff had to work a lot so that her father could spend time with Neal or something like that.

So instead of pretending to not listen to one of the blonde's attempts at a lecture, she made small paces of her bedroom. Today had been the first time in a long time that she had exchanged any words with the woman who had voluntarily given her everything she could have wished for, and at the same time had ripped that life away from her.

She just couldn't understand how she could both crave time with Regina and feel trembling anger when she saw her.

She had continued to ask the compass to lead her to her 'mother' and over the past three days it had led her to the mayor, looking very happy with her son. The first time they had been at the store, seemingly having a debate as to whether The Thing could defeat the Hulk, and then she had seen them just taking a walk together and smiling. Worst of all however, was when she had seen the two of them with the addition of Emma at the diner having breakfast. Emma had told her exactly where she was going and had offered to not go if it made Dawn uncomfortable, but the teen had just said it didn't bother her and then put in earphones to instantly end the conversation. Even though the blonde had permission, it didn't help with the feeling of betrayal that she felt, especially when she saw Ruby laughing with her three favorite customers.

She felt ridiculous feeling jealous of something she hadn't long ago been part of, and could easily be part of again , but it was rather obvious that she shouldn't just 'get over' her mother's murder, no matter how much easier it would make things.

Letting out a huff, she searched her room for something to make herself feel better, her phone and laptop looking promising, but ultimately she just grabbed the compass and fell onto the bed.

She began to turn it over in her hands, and ran her hands across the intricate symbols upon it.

Though she had of course noticed them before, she hadn't paid them much mind, often paying more attention to the engraving of 'D.M.' that she had considered scratching off on more than one occasion but couldn't bring herself to do.

Now, however, she looked at the designs surrounding it with a furrowed brow. They looked very familiar, and significant.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to focus upon them in her mind, demanding that she be shown what they are.

Suddenly an image of a tapestry bearing the same images with a man standing before it, flashed through her mind, and she sat up with a deep breath.

She looked around the room to make sure that she was still in Storybrooke and lay back down cautiously. She swallowed hard and looked at the ceiling, remembering something Archie had said in one of their sessions.

"_You shouldn't be afraid of your memories, if you remember fragments than relax and allow your mind to piece together the rest."_

Dawn nodded, even though the therapist wasn't in the room, and closed her eyes again allowing the tapestry to form again in her mind's eye. With a calming breath she allowed herself to sink into the memory:

_The Hatter placed the compass into the teen's hand, "a present," he said gleefully._

_Dawn furrowed her brow and turned it over and over in her hand, the fourteen year old had been learning from the man for a year and not once had he given her so much as one gold coin._

"_Thank you," she managed to say, knowing that questioning him wouldn't end well for her as she had found out in the past. She smiled at the red tapestry that he stood before, the images of the rabbits and hats always made her happy, but she had been warned that it actually contained a much darker prophecy for Wonderland, one where the Red Queen was overthrown by someone named Alice, but she never found herself able to care about any of that, even if the Hatter assured her that she should do anything in her power to protect the queen. She never quite understood why he served her, he was infinitely more powerful than the woman, but his motto seemed to be 'for the right amount of coins, humiliation is a necessary evil."_

"_You do know what it is, don't you?" he squeaked excitedly and began to walk her over to the writing desk where she was set to study for hours every day._

_Dawn shrugged and took her seat, "it's a broken compass."_

_The man gasped dramatically, perching himself on the edge of the desk, and began tutting, "I feel I may have failed you as a teacher if you are only able to see things so simply."_

_Dawn looked back down at the compass, desperately trying to figure out what it was, when suddenly its pin stopped, pointing towards the book case._

_The Hatter giggled and hopped off the desk, pointing towards it urging her to follow the compass's direction._

_The girl tried not to sigh as she stood and followed the instruction of her insane master, and grabbed the book it seemed to be pointing to._

_She raised her eyebrow at the worn cover, before the Hatter took the book and opened it to a random page. His smile broadened, seemingly happy with his work as he turned it around to show the child a sketch of the item that she was holding._

_Dawn leaned forward, squinting slightly to try and read the faded writing, "leads one to what they desire, so it's one of those Lost and Found compasses?"_

_The Hatter snapped the book shut and Dawn pulled her face back coughing slightly as the dust filled her lungs. He ignored this and began walking back and forth with his finger raised, "I would never give my apprentice such a useless item, too many variables, and it's practically useless. No, this is something else. Have you ever wondered what the result would be of morphing together two items?"_

"_Errr...yes," she said unconvincingly._

"_Of course you have, because it's unbelievably brilliant," he almost shouted, "this compass is the mix of a Lost and Found and of my own personal compass for traversing realms."_

_Dawn's eyes widened, she had often been told that her abilities were amazing and they would be phenomenal if only she could control them, and now it seemed that she had exactly what she needed to do so._

"_Won't you need it master?"_

_He waved his hand casually with a giggle, "I have my hats."_

_Dawn nodded and smiled down at her ticket to gaining the mantle she had coveted as the apprentice. She could never have imagined that she would dream to become the Mad Hatter of Wonderland._

The seventeen year old almost fell off her bed when she finally returned to the present.

She knew she was still missing the majority of her memory, but she now knew something that she imagined was more important than anything else. There was a place where she had power, a place where she wouldn't have to spend her days worrying about conflicting feelings for a certain mother figure.

She knew that she didn't even have the slightest idea whether she even gained the title that Jefferson had so violently demanded to have information on, but she didn't care. She just had to have more information and she was sick of waiting for Regina and Emma to try and scrape some together, so she decided that for once she would follow a lead herself.

Gripping the compass, she was about to tell it to take her to Wonderland, and though she knew that it would work for some unexplained reason, she hesitated and looked over at her phone.

As much as she pretended she didn't enjoy the prospect of being alone, and the first person who came to mind was also the last she would want to take on this potential trip down memory lane was also the last that she wanted to see. It was for this reason when she grabbed her phone; she clicked on the name of the next person she would want with her.

"Hello?" the female voice answered after two rings.

"Madison, get your ass to Storybrooke, I have something to show you."

* * *

**A/N: Depending on how I feel and what my beta thinks I might be taking time off of this fic. I personally don't feel there's much interest anymore but because I like the story for myself I'll finish it up here. Although my planned sequel for this is probably going to be scrapped.**

**Still hope some of you still enjoy the updates :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Short hiatus is over. A lot happened. Beta started school again, I'm swamped at work, and I've had several bad days. I'll try not to leave such a gap in between chapters again. I could put blame on Withgirl for slacking but she wrote 95% of this chapter so my fault sorry.**

**Also an "executive" decision was made weeks ago, I must continue writing or my beta will probably hurt me so onward we go...**

**Surprisingly no trigger warnings this time. Warning for Cora's guest debut, sassy as ever.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Madison yawned audibly and continued to stir her hot chocolate.

As soon as she had gotten the call from Dawn, she had of course rushed to the address she had been given, but she had been more than surprised to find that she had been led to a featureless dirt road. To top of the weird, Dawn's car randomly appeared as if it was moving across some kind barrier. She had still gotten in without question and allowed herself to be driven into Storybrooke. Honestly, when she actually saw the quaint little town she had been a little disappointed, after all of the cloak and dagger activities, she felt like there should be something more to it. But still as she looked around the diner she was currently sat in with all of the curious looks she received, she thought that maybe there was something more to this place.

Dawn had ungracefully asked her to stay here, apparently she had something important to do before she could even think about explaining her strange behavior to her best friend.

Stretching slightly, she felt some of her muscles crack and decided that she was far too tired to think about why everything was so strange and made the decision to just be patient and go back to her drink.

It didn't take long, however, for the ringing of the bell to steal her attention, and a moment later she gave the newest diner patron a dazzling and yet suggestive smile.

Regina's eyes widened slightly and she came straight over to the familiar girl.

"Nice to see you, Mayor Mills," she winked.

The mayor failed to reply straight away, and instead fell into the booth opposite her, finally managing to say, "Miss Zambrano?"

"Hi," the girl beamed at her.

"How…why are you here?" she asked, trying desperately not to sound rude, but the thought clearly hadn't occurred to the young woman as she replied almost instantly.

"Dawn called me and told me to get my ass here, so I did," she laughed.

Regina's eyes clouded over for a moment, and Madison thought for a moment that she was clearly afraid that Dawn had told her something, finally the older woman made her reply, "Did she say why?"

Madison tilted her head at her reaction, before just shaking it, "No she didn't…she's been acting strange lately. But honestly, I've learnt to just not question her anymore."

Regina didn't show any sign of finding her response humorous and Madison furrowed her brow, she was sure that the woman would at least smirk and nod in agreement. In that moment she decided that something had definitely happened between Regina and Dawn, she clearly saw the same expression on the mayor's face as she had seen on her best friends about half an hour before. Now that she thought about it, she was sure that she had seen the exact same expression, blinking a few times, she decided to file that little bit of information away for later and added, "You know she had an imaginary friend for way longer than most kids. She is definitely weird, but I think that's what makes her awesome. I mean only she would chose to have the Evil Queen as her imaginary friend, right?"

Regina's expression became unreadable and Madison only felt her confusion increase.

"Go on," Regina said and Madison decided not to question why the woman seemed to be fully invested in the conversation.

"Well as hard as it is to admit, some imaginary friend made her happier more than I could. I thought about telling her that it wasn't real but it would have been out of jealousy. It's one thing to be a lonely kid with a friend who disappears often but then there was me, five years older than her and she was the only friend I've ever had my entire life," Madison said as if it was a confession. It only made Regina want her to continue. The girl looked down at her hands, feeling guilty, "I never told her that. She already had a tough time finding a family, I didn't want her to spend any time trying to me feel better. I didn't want to put that on her. She was barely four when we met. I let her live her fantasy after I…uh…I took her to the park. It was her birthday, I didn't have much but she was never picky about my surprises. I left her at the swings for two minutes and when I came back there was a group of kids surrounding her. She's always been a little sister to me, my impulse was to fight them off but she was being really brave."

"Did she fight them?"

"In her own way. She was only six, she still had hope. I found this bony, three foot tall little girl standing up to the insults they were throwing at her. I heard one of them yell to her that no one cared about her and that no one loved her. Before I could even react she yelled back him. She said, _"She cares about me, she loves me."_ Unfortunately, I came to find out she wasn't talking about me."

"She was talking about the Evil Queen?" Regina asked almost hopefully.

"Well I didn't find out until later that the woman was the Evil Queen, she said something like 'Regina loves me…'" Madison trailed off and looked up at the woman who was biting her lip, "Holy shit…"

"Madison…" Regina began only to be met with a raised hand.

"Do not try and convince me that is a coincidence," she replied instantly, "It's you, isn't it?"

"Allow me to explain."

Madison nodded slowly and replied in a rather breathy manner, "I don't know how you can, but give it a shot."

It took more than an hour to explain the full story to Madison, which rather surprised the mayor considering that she didn't actually know the whole story of Dawn's life. It was rather easy to explain what Storybrooke was and who exactly its citizens used to be, but when it came to where Dawn came into the story, she merely told her everything she possibly could. Magic was perhaps even easier to explain since she had means of demonstration, a simple fireball and the girl couldn't really deny the truth. To her credit, she didn't faint at the sight of magic, nor did she deny any one thing that Regina said to her.

After a pregnant silence, Madison finally said in a hollow voice, "You killed her mother?"

Regina slightly inclined her head and replied, "It would seem that way."

"I thought you loved her!" she shouted.

Everyone in the diner turned to their conversation, but quickly turned away under the frightening gaze of the mayor.

"I do love her," she whispered, "but you have to understand, I was very unstable at that time, I know I promised to never harm her, but that was not a promise that the Evil Queen could ever keep, no matter how much I love her now."

Madison inspected her for a moment and decided that she wasn't going to accept this, this couldn't be how Dawn's happy ending ended.

"You're going to believe this Jabber-thingy?"

"Jabberwocky," Regina corrected.

"Whatever," Madison sighed, "You cannot seriously believe a psychotic woman, are you sure that you did it?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders and replied, "no, but it certainly sounds like something that I would have done."

"If you can't remember, why are you taking her word for it?"

"The sheriff just spent the morning trying to convince me of the same," Regina laughed almost bitterly, "She has concocted some idiotic plan to try and prove my innocence, but honestly, the odds don't seem to be in my favor."

"Well while blondie does that, I'll keep Dawn company and make sure she doesn't do anything insane."

"You're helping me?"

Madison smiled genuinely at the woman's hope and nodded, "I love her and I want her to be happy. She was the happiest I've ever seen her in that hotel room, so there is no chance in hell that I am going to allow her to give that up. As long as you promise that you'll make her that happy again, I will help you."

"I…promise," Regina replied with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

After a moment of silence, Regina reached into her coat and pulled out an envelope, "Can you give this to her? She's likely to violently burn it if I were to try."

Madison laughed in agreement and reached forward to take it, "I'll try, but it may take some coaxing."

Regina nodded her thanks and the moment was interrupted by Ruby coming in the front door, "Regina, Cooper is terrorizing customers."

"Cooper?" Madison asked with a furrowed brow.

"A dog."

"I didn't take you for a dog person, Mayor Mills," Madison laughed.

Regina rolled her eyes and stood from the booth, "I'm not, it's a long story."

* * *

Ignoring the people's stares got harder every day but Dawn braved the people as she walked towards a building she hadn't seen in what felt like ages. Just looking at the sign brought her both guilt and relief. The shelter felt like something normal. Something safe. But she had also abandoned it. Still she walked up like she owned the place, which surprisingly she still did, and shoved her key in the door. They were minutes away from opening and maybe if she was lucky this was one of the days Ruby decided to work the diner instead of here. Dawn moved around the shelter managing to avoid both Henry and Will as they walked around to get the place open for the day.

After watching Henry pass from the corner, she snuck off to the puppy area and spotted one in particular in which was supposed to be very special to the makeshift family that had once loved her. Knowing the shelter's routine fairly well, she let the puppy out and sat with her back against the counter. The dog took tentative steps and sniffed around until its nose found the tip of Dawn's right boot. The puppy stared at her for a moment before stepping in her lap and laying down on her.

"Hi, Lola," Dawn whispered. At the sound of her name the little brown retriever happily wagged her tail. The teen smiled down sadly at the dog feeling as though she'd taken advantage of the dog's natural trust in her. The puppy was always just happy to see her content with at least having this instead of a home. The guilt only grew at the thought. She promised the puppy a home but it was empty as now she had no right to place this small creature into a loving family.

Lola sniffed her face and started to jerk on her pants to come play. Dawn instead chose to scoop the puppy up into her arms and hold her against her chest, "I'm sorry. I don't have a home for you anymore…I don't even have a home anymore."

There was admittance and then came intense ache in her chest. She would never say in any way she missed Regina but she could admit that even though she cared deeply for Emma and appreciated the savior's ability to understand her and be patient with her, the sheriff's apartment just wasn't home. 108 Mifflin Street had felt like home even since the first night she spent there. It felt safe. But Dawn refused the thought that Regina felt like home and that she felt safe. Obviously it was the house and nothing else, but still the thought made her feel terrible. Ruby and Belle, Emma, and even Henry had been understanding to say the least. Now it felt like their efforts meant nothing.

They sat together in silence even though puppy desperately wanted to play. Dawn's shoulders began to shake and Lola sensed the emotions coming off of her and snuggled closer to her. Though, she wasn't the only to notice the mood shift. It wasn't too hard to believe that Ruby could sense Dawn's presence a mile away.

"Dawn?" Ruby questioned dropping her clipboard onto the counter. The teen jolted in her spot and scrambled to get up, gently setting the puppy down. Ruby noticed her frantic movement and her nervousness but she also couldn't miss the tear streaks on her cheeks. Dawn shifted foot to foot knowing how pathetic she must've looked to her. She was also painfully aware that she'd never apologized to Ruby even though she intruded in her house at nearly midnight indirectly asking for comfort on several occasions.

"Hi," she said weakly.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I left you," Dawn murmured looking down to her feet as she held back the urge to sniffle. Lola looked curiously at both the humans in front of her. Though she quickly sensed the wolf in Ruby and obeyed when the brunette commanded her to sit with a look.

"Pup, it's okay-" Ruby tried before feeling the wind being knocked out of her as Dawn swiftly forced her into an embrace. The older brunette only let herself be stunned for a moment and quickly was sobered by the evident signs that Dawn was crying into her chest. She snaked her arms around the girl and held her tight.

"Pup…" the wolf trailed off not really knowing what to say anymore.

Dawn wasn't usually one for physical attention so she took the moment to appreciate it despite the reason that had brought the child to tears. She wasn't sure when this would ever happen again. If she was honest, an Alpha and their pup built a bond like the one they had now over years but here they were after only a few months. Though their bond wasn't as connected as it should have been as Dawn tended to stray from most forms of affection. Surely both Belle and Granny were aware that as unrealistic as imprinting sounded, it was very real and things like this- like hugs- were what made them completely entwined. She felt it every day, with every emotion and feeling Dawn had throughout her day but the lack of physical contact up until now created a void that was visibly closing.

Dawn suddenly pulled back but not completely away, to Ruby's relief, and looked up to the woman, "I have to go."

"No, you don't. You don't have to hide from us, Pup. Henry and Will have been so impatient about when you were coming back. We're not mad."

The teen's brow creased and she pulled away completely, "You should be."

"Well, I'm not."

"Why?" Dawn asked angrily.

"Because you're my pup, Dawn."

"That's a load of-"

"Don't you dare," Ruby snapped throwing a sharp finger at the younger brunette. Lola noticeably cowered at the tone. "An Alpha only has one pup that's not their own flesh and blood and I chose you. It means something. If you haven't been absorbed in hating Regina so much then you would have felt it…I feel every emotion that runs through your body all day, every day. You are my pup. Don't tell me it means nothing."

Dawn stood there silently for minutes looking from Ruby to Lola to her boots. More than a few words struck her at the core. She had convinced herself that she had been merely not caring about Regina being fine without her, she hadn't even noticed she had been forcing herself to try and hate the woman. She wouldn't admit it though.

"What-"

"I love you, Dawn. That's what I just said," Ruby said in a softer tone. "I know you love me too but you've got to start to heal or something. What you're doing isn't healthy."

"I have to go."

"Pup-"

"I'll be back soon. There's just something I have to do."

Ruby nodded seeing no point in arguing, "I can sense it, Pup. Whatever you're about to do, please be careful."

"I'll try my best," Dawn said looking Ruby intently in the eyes. After a moment Ruby's eyes flashed gold and so did Dawn's shortly before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ruby sighed softly before sharing a knowing look with the puppy at her feet.

"Don't even say it," Ruby growled, picking up the dog and her clipboard.

* * *

"I still think that this is a foolish plan, Emma," Regina sighed as she stared at the half burnt candle sat in the middle of her dining room table for the second time.

"She's a ghost what can she possibly do to us?" Emma laughed, "Besides who else do we know who knows everything about Wonderland and isn't batshit insane?"

"You honestly see my mother as the pinnacle sanity?"

Emma shrugged and replied, "Anything is better than Jefferson right? Besides you found a better spell, she'll answer your question."

"I suppose it's safe to say that even she was saner than the Mad Hatter, when is your mother getting here?"

The blonde laughed and placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, which instantly caused her to relax, "Neal probably just did something adorable and she got distracted, be patient your majesty, she'll be here."

As if to prove Emma's point, the doorbell rang out.

A few minutes later, Emma, Regina and Snow were each sat around the table and Snow stared intently at the candle that still haunted some of her dreams.

"Is this really necessary?" she finally asked.

"We need to help Dawn," Emma insisted and then proceeded to grab each of their hands.

Regina sighed and nodded, closing her eyes, she began the familiar chant, adding the mental questions they had surrounding the Jabberwocky, once it was done she released her former step-daughters hand, but kept the other in Emma's who squeezed it reassuringly.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became much colder and Snow shivered.

"Must I really stay?" Snow asked as the color drained from her face, she wasn't a fan of what happened last time and she had no real desire to have a repeat of that horrible experience.

"I would actually prefer if you didn't," Regina replied, surprisingly her words came out softer and less scathing than usual.

Snow nodded and stood, Emma quickly jumped up offering to take her to the door, though honestly she was more worried that her mother may pass out judging by the expression on her face.

Regina watched them go, silently wishing that her girlfriend would hurry up and come back.

"We really must stop meeting like this, dear."

Regina visibly jumped and turned to see a translucent version of her mother sitting across from her, but unlike last time, she was the age that the former Evil Queen was much more accustomed to. Turning quickly, she saw a wall where the door was only a moment ago and she had to resist the urge to sigh.

"You don't need her here," Cora laughed.

Regina rolled her eyes and replied, "That doesn't change the fact that I want her here."

"You've made quite the astonishing transformation haven't you? Who would believe that you were once the most feared person in your realm, but then it would seem that it is genetic."

The mayor furrowed her brow and considered her words, she was sure that no one in her family history had instilled the same level of terror as she had. She knew that Cora was feared in Wonderland but the most infamous threat of that land had always been the Mad Hatter or the Jabberwocky.

"You look confused dear, should I explain at a slower pace?" Cora asked condescendingly.

Regina closed her eyes in frustration and stopped herself from pinching the bridge of her nose, she had forgotten just taxing it was to talk to her mother.

"It would help if I had the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"I assume that you've heard the story of the Mad Hatter," Cora began.

Regina nodded, "Jefferson worked in the Red Queen's court and traveled across realms to do her bidding, but I don't see how that is relevant."

"Of course you don't, because I made sure that you wouldn't. You see, an illegitimate child is not good for a queen's image, your husband certainly wouldn't have appreciated it considering the impossibility that she could have belonged to him."

"Illegitimate child…" Regina repeated slowly, she was more than certain that she'd remember having a child, but there was something at the back of her mind nagging her realize something.

"It was simple really, I poisoned the water supply with a memory potion and every servant and guard forgot that you were ever pregnant, even you forgot after nursing the child for three days."

Regina shook her head adamantly, she knew exactly where this was going and she most definitely didn't like the thought of it.

"You never even noticed when I took her away from you, for decades you believed that you were unable to have children and ironically your daughter was out there believing that her mother didn't want her," she laughed. Regina clenched her fists tightly, she was pretty sure that the nails cut her skin, but in that moment she couldn't bring herself to care, all she cared about was the fact that after all of these years, her mother was finally telling her the truth.

"Becoming apprenticed to the Mad Hatter, she went on to become more powerful, more ruthless, but she was still the same little girl who longed for her 'imaginary friend.'"

"Stop," Regina breathed as her mother finally confirmed just who her daughter was, that she had spent the last months being truly happy with her flesh and blood and never knowing it.

"You asked me here to tell you the truth," Cora sneered, "Considering how far you have strayed from my ideals for you, I see no harm giving you what you want. Where was I…ah yes, she took Jefferson on as her apprentice and used him to do all the menial jobs that she didn't deem worth her while. Of course I was under the impression that a child left in the woods would not survive long, but she had the uncanny ability to cross realms on a whim and for reason that I cannot fathom, she chose this dismal land and stayed here long enough for the foster care system to destroy her in the same way it did your dear girlfriend."

The younger woman scowled deeply at the apparition, "What does any of these have to do with the Jabberwocky?"

"Clearly patience is not a virtue that the savior taught you," she chuckled and then continued under her daughter's exasperated gaze, "I was of course more than surprised that my granddaughter was very much alive and intent upon making you a part of her life. The Jabberwocky was happy to help me with that issue, though her incompetence knows no bounds. Simply maiming the child was not what I asked for, but then I suppose I should have warned her that she's a realm hopper, and apparently a time jumper considering how convinced I was of her death."

Regina blinked a few times as the missing pieces in the story were falling into place, even if they were forming a disturbing picture, at least they had the picture.

Gripping the table she heard a loud knocking at the wall behind her, followed closely by the somewhat comforting sound of Emma's voice, "Regina?! What's going on?!"

"You hid all this from me because it was inconvenient?"

"You have always been foolish Regina, but cheating on your husband with that genie was a new level. I must admit that it was difficult to conceal the pregnancy from your kingdom and its king, but ultimately I would say that it was worth it, no matter how much you shortened your own reign by."

"You…" Regina trailed off, she couldn't even think of a word strong enough, at least not one her mother would understand.

"Come now, dear, Daniella turned out quite well, if you don't include the severe emotional distress she lived through, she may actually be more powerful than you."

"Daniella?" Regina choked out, she knew that was exactly what she would have named her daughter, and the thought that the daughter had existed all this time was physically hurting her in that moment.

"It is quite a nice name isn't it? Shame her adoptive mother opted to change it to Dawn."

Regina took in a sharp intake of breath as her mother finally admitted just who her daughter was, though it was more than obvious to her now, saying it out loud somehow made it official. It made it official that she had failed her daughter, it made the fact that she had taken her chance of a loving adoptive mother all the more repugnant.

Through her tears she didn't notice the crashing sound behind her, only turning when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Under Emma's questioning gaze, she looked back over at the opposite seat and sighed in relief when she saw her mother was gone.

"Are you okay?"

Regina nodded with a sad smile and stood up, "I believe I need a remembrance potion."

* * *

Madison huffed into her third cup of coffee. She drove all night to get here and didn't want to fall asleep in a diner full of strangers who looked at her constantly. She noted one person in particular staring at her: Granny. The older woman had offered her a cup coffee after probably seeing her nod a little. Ever since, she had been keeping an eye on her not as any kind of precaution. She made a mental note to ask Dawn about it later.

Speaking of Dawn, it was starting to feel like her friend may have ditched her. Seemed unlikely but she wouldn't be surprised if it was payback for cutting all their phone calls longer times Dawn would've mentioned that something had happened between she and Regina. All this time her friend was feeling betrayed and probably many other emotions and she had no clue.

She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. So wasn't getting the best friend award this year. Before anymore thoughts about being a terrible friend arose, someone slipped into the booth ahead of her.

"Hello," Madison said skeptically.

"Hi. You must be Dawn's friend," Belle asked.

"Does news really travel that fast around here?" Madison chuckled lightly.

"Somewhat…I just smell her on you," Belle admitted rather quickly. Only in passing did Regina mention that the young woman was aware of the town's origin story.

"Smell?" Madison frowned with the urge to sniff at herself. Her expression smoothed out at the snickering in front of her. Then she realized what that meant. "Oh…you're Ruby."

"Actually, no. That would be my girlfriend," Belle said and put out her hand. "I'm Belle. Also werewolf."

"Of course," Madison almost squeaked, she couldn't help but wonder just how long it would take to get used to this crap, though she knew she would eventually considering that she would never leave Dawn no matter how crazy things got.

Belle smirked slightly at her reaction, and said, "From what Regina told Ruby about you, I honestly thought that you would be here sooner."

Madison nodded, she had searched Storybrooke on the internet a couple times, though she had put the lack of results down to the fact that it was such a small town, she now knew the real reason, because technically this place didn't exist.

"It's a good thing I didn't try," she laughed, "I would have been driving through the forest for a few hours."

Silence fell between them and finally Madison said, "Isn't the beauty not supposed to be the beast?…no offense."

Belle laughed and shook her head, "It's alright, the beast was my ex-husband, it turns out that it isn't the best of ideas to expect someone to change."

"Why? People change all the time."

Belle furrowed her brow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well Dawn never trusted anyone except me, but after a few months with Regina it was almost like she was a new person. Once we sort out this crapfest of a situation, she will be happier than she's ever been."

"What makes you so sure that this situation can be rectified?" Belle asked.

Madison was satisfied as she noted the genuine concern etched upon the woman's face, she had always wished to see an adult have that look for Dawn and in this town she felt as if Dawn had more people than anyone could ever wish for. All she needed now was to stop her best friend from being stubborn, and she would do anything that it took to make sure that it happened.

"I would like to think that the universe has already thrown too much at her, it seems unfair that in a place full of magic she still gets the short straw."

"Did you question why she asked you here?" Belle asked.

Madison shook her head, "All she had to do was ask me to come, but I would assume that there was a reason, why?"

Belle shrugged and looked over at the counter where Ruby would have been if she hadn't been at the shelter today and replied honestly, "Both Ruby and I wish for everything to go back to the way it was and I feel rather useless at the moment."

"You want to help?" Madison asked cautiously.

Belle nodded adamantly, and the younger woman asked what had been on her mind for a while, "Just how bad was the Evil Queen?"

Belle was silent for a moment and thought how best to answer the question. She couldn't deny that in the past she had no love for Regina, she had certainly not appreciated her years of solitude just because Regina was playing some game against her former mentor. But then, she understood how Rumple had the ability to send one past their breaking point and she had no doubt that he had done exactly that while trying to change Regina into the Evil Queen.

"The Evil Queen was…well evil," she said evenly.

Madison nodded and said, "And Regina?"

Belle felt a rush of relief as it occurred to her that the other woman saw Regina and the Evil Queen as two separate entities, just as most the people in town now did.

Before she could reply, the bell ringing out announced the arrival of a new diner patron. Out of habit, Belle turned and was met with the downtrodden expression on Dawn's face as she came over to the pair.

"About time," Madison said jokingly, "What could have possibly been more important than me?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Dawn's lips, and then she turned to Belle offering her a sad smile. On instinct Belle knew exactly what her mate's pup needed and stood to accept the hug that Dawn instantly threw herself into. Though Dawn was Ruby's 'pup', Belle had come to recognize the signs of the girl's emotions. After all, anything that bothered her girlfriend, bothered her too. Without the need for words, Dawn somehow conveyed a 'thank you' for the librarian's unwavering support and then extracted herself from the lycanthrope's arms.

Madison stood from the booth and threw some bills on the table, waiting patiently for the moment to be over. Once Dawn turned to her, she offered the older woman a smile to which Belle returned, and then went to talk to Granny who looked very curious.

"So…" Madison began.

"I have something to show you, but I need to explain something to you."

"If you're talking about the fairy-tale stuff, I've already been told," Madison laughed.

Relief past over Dawn's face, before it crumpled in concentration, "Who told you?"

"Er…Belle," she lied.

"Then why do you look so…normal if she only just told you?"

"She talked to me earlier, she just came back to see if I was alright," she laughed, a sign Dawn knew to mean that her friend was lying. Deciding that she had more important things to take care of, she just nodded and began to lead Madison away from the diner.

Madison followed in silence trying to think what her best friend could possibly have in mind, she had no doubt that it had something to do with finding out about her past. As much as it pained her, she now knew that there was much she didn't know about the younger girl, but she was determined to not be scared away, no matter how weird it got.

Finally they came to a stop near the edge of the forest, Madison looked around to see that they were officially out of sight of everyone in the town, "You know this is a rather elaborate plan, if you wanted to murder me you could have at least been decent about it and let people find my body. I am your best friend."

Dawn rolled her eyes and replied, "Shut up, this is serious."

"Tell me what's going on and I'll be serious," Madison insisted.

The younger of the two nodded and pulled out the familiar compass, and Madison decided not to even mention that Dawn hadn't even scratched off the 'D.M.'

Closing her eyes in concentration, Dawn began to whisper and a moment later, a swirling vortex appeared in the ground.

Madison paled, this was certainly harder to comprehend than the little fire ball that Regina had shown her, at least she could try and pretend that it was fake for a second.

"I need you to come with me," Dawn explained. "I can trust you."

The older girl nodded without hesitation and grabbed her hand, stepping forward at the same time she distinctly felt as if she was falling down the rabbit hole, her twisting stomach certainly felt like a second later, however, she felt herself drop onto something incredibly soft but soon slid off as it wasn't meant to be sat on it.

She stood up rubbing at the back of her thigh, looking down at its multi-colored surface, she asked, "Is this supposed to be a mushroom?"

Beside her Dawn nodded as she stood. She inspected her surroundings, suddenly feeling a multitude of memories begging to come forward, "Yeah, they're everywhere in Wonderland."

* * *

**How many of you already guessed it?**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm on time for this chapter but don't hold me to be consistent.**

**Warning for Dawn in general. My beta loves Wonderland and I enjoy violence occasionally, so she is no longer harmless or innocent. **

**TW: Mild Violence...I think.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Madison asked as she followed behind her determined best friend.

"I have no idea," Dawn replied as she continued her stride, "I need something that will trigger my memory. Something that will make it come completely back."

"So we're just supposed to walk around until that happens?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and rounded on the older girl, "Do you have any better ideas?"

"I'm still coming to grips with the fact that we're in fucking Wonderland. Are we going to meet Alice soon?"

Dawn opened her mouth to call Madison a moron, before she furrowed her brow. She had to admit that it was rather strange to have a memory come back while she was awake, at least when she was asleep she could pretend that it was just a dream.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind to reveal the images that were pushing at the edge of her sub-conscious.

"_Are you not going to ask why this woman deserves death?" the Red Queen asked with a small smile on her face at The Hatter's willingness._

_Dawn shook her head, and from her bowed down position replied, "I need no reason to not follow your orders my queen. Except…"_

_The queen quickly held up her hand and replied, "Of course, for an assassination contract, I will pay double the usual rate. Assuming that you actually have the will to go through with it."_

_She nodded without any sign of resistance and the queen smiled gratefully._

"_I would also greatly appreciate it, if this could be made your priority, this woman has been quite the nuisance, or should I say will become quite the nuisance if left unchecked."_

"_Simply tell me her name and realm and it will be done, my queen."_

"_Alice Kingsley of Earth."_

* * *

_Dawn smiled as she got the tenth weird look from a citizen of Victorian London._

_She of course knew exactly who her target was, and though it was rather odd that she would be murdering Alice, she sincerely didn't care whether or not some little girl got to live through the adventure that had been supposedly written by a man on acid._

_Moving through the streets she finally found her destination, Bethlehem Asylum, or as most of the world knew it, Bedlam._

_With the conviction of someone twice her age, she strode her way up the steps and straight into the unguarded building._

_The screams that filled her ears didn't bother her as much as she knew they should have, but then again she wasn't the only person gaining joy from this place. There was a decently long line of people waiting for their chance to view the insane people of Bedlam._

_Making her way to the front of her line, she clicked her fingers, which quieted the protests of those behind her and walked straight through the doors and into the asylum. _

_Making her way down hall after hall of locked doors, she finally came to the row of what seemed to be private rooms. Apparently even in mental institutions, the richest still got the nicest things._

_Finally she made it to the one that she was looking for, peering through the window she saw a blonde teen clutching a pillow and whispering to herself._

_Dawn took a moment to note what the great Alice of Wonderland had been reduced to. She considered that she could probably do nothing and the Red Queen would know no different, there was no way that this girl could pose any kind of real threat, but then she knew that these heroes had a tendency to defy possibility._

_It was for this reason that after her slight hesitation, she held her hand over the lock which promptly turned over, allowing her the access that she wanted._

"_Wonderland is real, Cyrus is alive, Wonderland in real, Cyrus is alive…" Alice frantically whispered to herself._

"_You're right about the first part, but your genie is very much dead," Dawn replied._

_Alice sat up, instantly on the defensive, "Who are you?" she asked in a hoarse voice._

"_Would you like a clue?" _

_The pale girl took a moment to look over the somewhat familiar outfit and nodded._

"_Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she asked mockingly._

_Alice's mouth dropped open and said, "Wonderland is real?" in such a pathetic voice, that Dawn almost felt bad, almost._

"_It's quite real."_

"_Cyrus is dead?" she breathed and shook her head, "He can't be dead."_

"_Falling from a cliff often does that to people," Dawn chuckled, "As does not having a heart."_

_Alice began to hyperventilate at the idea, seemingly not recognizing the other girl coming towards her until she was standing directly over her._

"_Don't worry, your pain will be over pretty soon," Dawn assured, just as Alice lifted her tear stained face towards the Mad Hatter, she sank her hand into her chest, and violently ripped out the glowing red organ._

"_Who are you?" someone called from behind them, and Dawn closed her eyes in frustration, she had sincerely hoped that she would be able to avoid the orderlies. The Red Queen had told her to do this by any means necessary, so after a deep breath, she turned to face the man._

_His eyes instantly went to the glowing red organ and all the color drained from his face and a moment later, he found himself magically pinned against the wall._

"_Please…I have a family," he pleaded._

_Dawn looked down to the heart in her hands and sighed as she crushed it, ignoring the scream from behind her, she walked towards the man._

"_As heart-warming as that is, it really wouldn't do to leave witnesses."_

_His scream joined all the others that filled Bedlam._

"Dawn?!" Madison called as she shook her distant friend. Said friend began to blink rapidly and realized that she had just come out of a memory, "Sorry," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Did you remember anything important?"

Dawn shook her head and began to walk forward, "Let's just say that we won't be meeting Alice."

* * *

Emma sat in the diner and absentmindedly stared at her hot chocolate. Everything had officially fell apart. Regina had stopped talking to her, she had no idea where Dawn was, the only thing going for her was Henry, but her wasn't be very helpful at the moment as he stared at her.

"Will you stop it, kid?" she finally snapped.

Henry didn't even blink at the hostility and said, "Are you going to check on mom?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm a kid, she won't tell me _every_thing," he replied as if it should be obvious.

"And she'll probably bite my head off when she finds out that I have no idea where Dawn is." Someone stumbled next to them, and two sets of green eyes turned to the waitress who was never normally off-balance.

"Are you okay, Rubes?" Emma asked as she quickly stood to help her regain her balance.

Ruby quickly nodded, "I just lost focus…did I not tell you that Dawn is staying with me and Belle?"

Emma instantly felt her superpower flare up, the wolf was definitely lying, something she knew she would never do if she believed that her 'pup' was in danger. She knew that she should question this more, but at least she finally had some good news to take to Regina, at the very least she had something to actually go and talk to the brunette about.

"Did she say how long for?" Emma urged, she knew that Ruby at the very least had some inkling of where she had gone.

Ruby shook her head and replied, "I'm sure she'll come back whenever she finds what she's looking for."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the brunette, who quickly turned on her heels and went back to the counter, completely forgetting that she was taking coffee over to a patron.

"Go to your grandparents," Emma said.

Henry nodded and stood from his seat, "Call me and tell me what she says."

* * *

Regina sat in her study practically glaring at the vial in front of her. She would've been ecstatic to get the memories back she had of her daughter. Problem was that she didn't have many memories it seemed. Not enough of her and her daughter, where they knowingly knew what they were to each other. Staring at it only reminded her of the unforgivable betrayal. Yes, Cora was cruel but Regina never thought it would be to this extent but then again she did and not too deep down she knew.

Being lost in her thought gave Emma the opportunity to slip into the mansion. She shut the door quietly and frowned. Most of the lights were off which wasn't like Regina at all. Just to annoy the older woman, she turned on all the lights as she went in search for her girlfriend.

"Where's Henry?" Regina questioned as soon as Emma reached the door way.

"Hey, Regina. Nice to see you. I missed you too," Emma sighed. She walked over and sat across from the brunette. Regina only glared at her. "Fine, forget I'm here…Henry is with his grandparents."

"Good…" she looked like she was going to say something else but stopped. Emma already knew.

"Dawn and Madison are with Ruby and Belle," Emma explained shortly before the vial caught her eye. She leaned over and picked it up, "Is this that memory potion thingy you were talking about?"

"Yes," Regina seemed growl behind clenched teeth. "I would appreciate it if you put it down. The ingredients to that potion are rare to find. It is the only one I have."

"Yeah, super important. Got it," the blonde said putting it back. "You still haven't told me why you need that anyway."

"Because there is something I need to remember Emma. When I'm ready to tell you what's happening, I'll let you know." Her tone sounded grave and Emma didn't move to argue with her. Things between Regina and most people these days were complicated so she didn't even bother with wondering anymore. If Regina said leave it she tried to leave it for as long as she could. Though this time it didn't seem good enough.

"I thought we were past this, Regina. We talk to each other about this kind of stuff, not bottle it up. I told you about my fucked up shit," Emma said in frustration but still walked to the door.

"You told me months later, Miss Swan," Regina said stalking towards her. Unlike most times when they invaded each other's space, Emma found herself backing away instead of holding her ground. The brunette looked to be in a fury and it only made Emma wonder what the hell Cora said to her to invoke this reaction in her. She was all too familiar of how hard it was to engage that woman in a simple conversation but Regina had equal amounts of sass and condescending quips to bear a talk with her mother. Something this time was different. More intense, emotional even.

"Regina-"

"There are some things we do not have in common, Emma, and I think you should respect that. So don't act as if it wouldn't be fair to give me my time," Regina snarled shoving the blonde out of the threshold of the study.

"Regina, just talk to me," Emma tried only to have the door slam in her face with her seething girlfriend shouting, "Go home, Swan!"

"I'll check on you tomorrow, then," Emma mumbled to herself and walked towards the front door.

Regina listened to the retreating footsteps until she heard the front door open and then close back. She felt guilty for yelling at Emma but frustration and detestation only lead to the inability to participate in civil conversations. Not being able to understand the situation for what it was only made her even more upset. Hopefully, she could grasp some sort of reason from her lost memories. She snatched up the vial and drunk it.

For moments nothing happened and anger turned into boiling rage. The vial was flung to the wall and the liquor cabinet was about to be next to be destroyed if it hadn't been for the crippling pain that overtook her head. It was a relief that it worked but the throbbing that brought her to her knee in front of the coffee table was nothing relieving. Regina gripped the table with both her hands as the once nagging memories came to the surface.

_"I have a feeling you will be a quiet one," Regina said softly as she walked the length of her chambers. For one the baby always seemed to be pleasantly quiet in her mother's arms. Then there was the fact that the newborn slept constantly and as much as Regina wanted some awake time with her during the day, her just existing was good enough. For now, she was content with holding her child as she slept for however long babies did. Only from time to time did she stir from her sleep just to look up at her mother. Right then happened to be one of those times._

_Regina walked over to the balcony, careful to stray away from railing she once fell over. She had in no way been trying to attempt suicide but she also could say that if she had, there was nothing to live for anyway. But now there was a child who needed her and she was more than willing to provide anything she wanted. She looked down to the intrigued brown eyes staring up at her and smiled at the loving look she was receiving. Having a child was an amazing feeling until she realized that she was still step mother to Snow White but she wouldn't let her ruin this. There was too much need to love her actual daughter than to waste time on hating Snow. _

_There hadn't been much time to worry about what would happen when the king and his daughter returned. Snow snuffed out attention constantly and no doubt the baby would cause problems. But no blame would be put on Snow, it would go all to Regina but she wouldn't dare let a thing happened to her child. She wouldn't be her mother. She'd be better and give her whatever she wanted. To feel free and to love and to know love. It had been a dream to be able to give all she hadn't had to her daughter. _

_The tiny girl against her chest made her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. Or just things she hadn't ever felt in her lifetime. This was a new sensation. A new feeling. The moment her mother accepted that proposal, being a mother was unpleasant. Now with this child that was her own, that she wanted, she would enjoy motherhood. Her daughter would actually enjoy time together._

_"How's my granddaughter?" Her father questioned walking into the room, breaking through her thoughts. Regina turned around and practically beamed at him._

_"She's wonderful."_

_"Her mother looks very pleased," Henry said with a smile._

_"I am happy," Regina admitted gently handing her daughter over to her father. She caressed the baby's head, "She makes me happy. I have a future now."_

_"You've always had a future, darling."_

_"Not one that I wanted," the younger woman said in a whisper. She turned back to the balcony and continued as her father cooed at the baby. "A life trapped in this castle with Snow and Leopold for the unforeseeable future is nothing I will ever look forward to."_

_"She's got your eyes," Henry said distractedly but that didn't seem to bother his daughter in the least. In fact if they talked about nothing except Daniella for the rest of their days she'd be just fine with that. "That's only one of many things from her mother that make her beautiful."_

_"Thank you, daddy."_

_The moment was interrupted by the newborn beginning to fuss and fidget in her grandfather's arms. Without hesitation he shifted the swaddled girl back to Regina who chuckled at them both._

_"She's modest too. Must have gotten that from you," she smirked before starting to rock the baby once more. This time she slipped in a lullaby. Not even a minute later and the fussing was gone. Henry cleared his throat to get her attention._

_"So you've forgotten something. Quite an important something."_

_"What?" Regina asked urgently. Her father was quick to quell her worry as he picked up a familiar blanket. Regina sighed in relief that was quickly followed by a gasp. She'd spent weeks working on the blanket and had been adamant about Daniella being wrapped up safely in Regina's handiwork but then there this little bundle of life that she'd created and the blanket was over looked for the baby._

_"Yes, well, that's alright. We'll have plenty of time to use that, won't we Daniella?" She questioned as the baby gurgled with something of a smile. "Plenty of time."_

* * *

_Jefferson stumbled out of the Queen of Hearts palace and fell heavily to the ground. _

_He had agreed to her plan to make her daughter believe her to be dead, but he was unsure whether he was more afraid of the Evil Queen or her mother, and he had to say that he didn't enjoy that feeling. He felt utterly powerless, trapped in a feud between two powerful women._

"_Hello Jefferson," a voice came from behind him._

_The man swallowed hard and looked up at the hooded figure, "Who are you?"_

"_The person whom you seem intent upon pretending to be," Dawn replied._

_Jefferson felt himself being pulled by an invisible force and eventually managed to balance himself on his feet, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he sputtered._

"_You stole my hat and now everyone in the Enchanted Forest believes you to be the Mad Hatter," she growled as she invaded his personal space._

"_I didn't steal anything, a rabbit gave me that hat."_

"_And the White Rabbit has already been punished, but that does not give you the right to use what is mine!"_

_Jefferson let out a ragged breath as pain began to bloom in his stomach, the figure was not even touching him and somehow managing to torture him in the most painful way that he could possibly imagine. He tried to fall to his knees, but found that he was being held in place._

"_W-what do you want?" he trembled, desperate for the pain to go away._

_Dawn tilted her head and inspected the pathetic man, "I want my hat back."_

"_C-Cora will kill me, if I cannot go back to Regina," he cried._

_The pain suddenly went away and the figure grabbed him by the collar, "You know the Evil Queen?" she growled._

"_For longer than I would care to mention," he breathed._

"_And you are not afraid of her?" _

_Jefferson shook his head and Dawn released him, allowing him to fall to his knees._

_The girl took a moment to think things through. In the two years since she'd taken up the mantel, she'd had a string of pathetic apprentices who managed to either get themselves killed or were too afraid of getting killed and ended up dying by her hand. This man, however, didn't look like he was going to wet himself at the mention of the Evil Queen, so he was already braver than her past failures._

"_How is it you are able to use my hat?" she asked, almost as if she were changing the subject._

_Jefferson shook his head, "I don't know, I just touch it and it works, though it doesn't always take me to the right place."_

"_Are you prepared to die for that hat?" she asked._

_The man looked down at the ragged piece of felt, he knew that he should probably say no, but he loved his profession, especially the financial stability that it gave him and his daughter. He would rather die now than wait for the Queen of Hearts to crush his heart anyway, so he nodded._

"_If you truly care so much, perhaps you could be the person that I am looking for," she said almost to herself._

"_Meaning?" _

"_Meaning, I am offering you the chance to become my apprentice, I will teach you my craft. Never again will you find yourself in the wrong realm. You may continue…your little business in the Enchanted Forest, but you will also serve me and by extension the Red Queen."_

"_What's the catch?" Jefferson asked cautiously._

"_For now, the only catch is that if you refuse, my punishment will be more severe than anything the Evil Queen and Queen of Hearts could inflict put together."_

_The man furrowed his brow and thought for a moment, "What does Regina have to do with this?" he asked as he realized that the mention of that name seemed to have almost disarmed the mysterious figure._

"_Nothing!" Dawn roared._

"_But…" before he could finish, one of his knees gave way from under him, and his face violently hit the concrete beneath them. __He closed his eyes as pain began to rush through his broken nose._

_Dawn leaned down and said, "Answers are not part of our deal, you will do well to remember that."_

_Jefferson took a deep, steadying breath and replied, "Yes master."_

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Looking over at the other sleeping bag she had conjured, she saw that Madison was still asleep. Sitting up, she sighed deeply. She had thought that being in Wonderland would help, but it was only making things so much worse.

She was beginning to wonder just how she could hate Regina knowing all of the terrible things she had done for a pile of coins. But she told herself that it was the Evil Queen's fault that she became the Mad Hatter in the first place, if she had just left her mother alive, she would have grown up as a normal Enchanted Forest peasant.

Turning on her side, she tried to close her eyes again, but found that sleep was far away.

She was sure that it would be this way for a while until she could find what truly made her happy. She knew that being the Mad Hatter was a thrill at the time, but now it just seemed like a life of misery. Being with Regina had been the happiest months of her life, but each of those memories were now tainted.

She had to find something new, and she would cross every realm until she found it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you to my beta Withgirl awesome as always. We finished this pretty quickly and at this rate a few chapters might be finished quicker than normal. **

**No trigger warnings. Although, some might cringe at the revelation at the beginning here (but it may have been obvious already). So trigger warning for Dawn's other birth parent. And for potential confusion purposes the setting is Wonderland in the past and Storybrooke present day, mostly.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tears found their way down Regina's cheeks as the memory came to the surface. At one point, she had known that Dawn was her daughter, but she had been unable to hold onto her, yet she couldn't remember what happened after.

"Memory potions are not the most reliable, it can take weeks for all the things that have been repressed."

The former queen didn't even turn around as the male voice behind her announced the information she was well aware of, "Weeks are not good enough," she ground out.

"You cannot choose what memories come back and when, is it not enough that you will remember eventually?" Sidney asked. Finally, Regina turned to look at the man that she had spent one night with. She had always thought of that night as a mistake, as something that she had done out of desperate loneliness. That was still the undeniable reason that she had given in to his advances, but she could no longer regret the night that had created her daughter, even if the young woman in question currently wanted nothing to do with her.

"Why should I have had to forget her at all?" she asked, sounding more vulnerable than he had ever heard her sound, she was showing cracks that she would usually only reveal to Emma and it made some of Sidney's anger go away.

He now saw that she really didn't know what had happened, she regretted being without Dawn just as much as he had. The only difference was that he had spent much of his life looking for her before being trapped in that mirror. Somehow, the magic that kept him prisoner rendered him unable to thin about his child, at the time he had been completely and utterly devoted to helping Regina in defeating her step-daughter. However, when the curse had broken and he had found himself trapped in the institute underneath the hospital, the only thing he could think about was the child who he had been unable to find. When Regina had released him, he had come to conclusion that she absolutely did not care for their child which was why he had defected to the Snow Queen's side. In this moment, he saw that none of his assumptions were true.

"It's not fair, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you are moping in your study rather than going to make amends with her." Regina nodded, she clearly had no biting reply and it was honestly disconcerting for the man that had spent his fair share of time with the Evil Queen. He took a deep breath and reluctantly placed his hand on her shoulder, "I may not be able to return your memories any quicker, but I can share mine." Before Regina could question what he was about to do, he focused on what he wanted to show her, and a moment later the mayor closed her eyes as images began flashing through her mind:

_The Genie hid behind the corner and watched the woman looking admiringly at her child. __He closed his eyes as he heard the distinct sound of a baby crying. __He knew that one night was a mistake, he had reveled in the chance to touch the woman he loved, but immediately after, the queen had begun to push him away. She had claimed that she had to be loyal to her husband and that they should remain acquaintances. __It had taken a long time, but the Genie had finally come to terms with it, though it had taken a lot of soul searching. He had even traveled back to his homeland for months, before finally deciding that it was time to return. __Returning to his pregnant ex-lover was certainly not what he had expected._

_Regina had insisted that the child was King Leopold's, but he found that very difficult to believe. According to some of the servants, the king had taken his daughter on a trip around the kingdom, he had no idea why he would have left his wife behind, especially if she were carrying his child. If the gossip were to be believed, he wasn't even aware that she was with child, he wasn't actually in the castle when she had given birth three days ago._

_All of this evidence just confirmed his theory, he just knew that the baby was his, and he also knew that Regina was unlikely to let him anywhere near her. He couldn't really blame her since he had basically taken advantage of her in a low moment. __The man who had placed an invisibility charm upon himself turned when he heard a handmaiden walking quickly towards the queen's room._

_"Your majesty, you need your rest," she sighed as she inspected the bags underneath the woman's eyes, "Allow me to take Daniella for a few hours.__"_

_Regina looked conflicted, it was painfully obvious that she didn't want to part with her child, but at the same time, she knew that her body needed sleep. At this point, she had gotten her daughter to fall asleep, and this was clearly the best time for her to get in some hours herself. __"Very well, Rose, but please wake me as soon as she is awake again," Regina replied. __The servant nodded her head, and carefully took the child in her hands, as the queen went over to her bed, she rushed past the hidden man._

_He spent a quick glance into the room, and saw Regina's eyes were already drooping. She had clearly been neglecting the basic need in favor of spending more time with her daughter. __Safe in the knowledge that she was alright, the Genie made off in pursuit of the servant who was carrying his child. He hadn't yet had the opportunity to see her up close, and he knew that seeing her health with his own eyes would improve his mood exceptionally, even if Regina continued to deny his paternity.__He followed the oddly hurried footsteps, and furrowed his brow as it became clear that the woman was making way towards the palace door._

_She took one quick look around and the glamour quickly disappeared revealing Cora. __She held up the child and said, "I will not allow you to ruin everything I have worked for," with that smoke engulfed her.__The Genie launched forward to catch her, but just missed the radius of the spell. __Swallowing hard, he looked around, and saw a group of servants._

_"Does this water look strange to you?" one of them asked._

_The other looked into it and shrugged her shoulders, "Rose said that the queen requested it, it has some amazing healing property."_

_"There's far too much for just her to drink," she commented._

_"What are you suggesting?"_

_"Well, there isn't much water left in the servants quarters, I'm sure queen Regina won't mind sharing, many of us would never pass on healing water."_

* * *

Madison tripped over another strange 'rock'. Dawn had only given her one word answers to most of her questions and at this point she was getting tired of being confused and out of the loop. Actually it seemed like her friend didn't really know where they were going.

"Dawn, when are we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?"

"Talk about…everything. I know you've been remembering stuff." Dawn faltered in her step but continued to walk, disregarding her friend's questions. All her frustration was stemming from all the memories she was getting back. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but all these things she's done, being mad at Regina for what she had done was beginning to seem meaningless.

"Dawn, let's just go back home. You're making yourself unhappy. Go back to Regina."

"No!" the younger girl shouted. Madison sighed at the anger that showed at the mention of the mayor.

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me? She killed my mom."

"I thought that was a questionable thing. This Jabberwocky woman gave you that memory, why would you assume it was a real one?"

"I know what I felt. It was real," Dawn said turning back around to continue their trek to nowhere.

"I'm guessing that was what she wanted. Kid, you are supposed to be this all powerful being with these powers. Why can't you just ask your mother what really happened?"

"Nobody can bring back the dead Madison…" Then it sunk in. She had done it for Regina and for Emma. All this time it went overlooked by everyone. Dawn stopped walking down the path they had been on for hours and turned to the lake that wasn't too far away from where they stood. Madison didn't try to stop her but she followed loosely behind her, watching her friend sit absently on a rock and stare out into the lake.

She was about to say something when a figure suddenly passed by her. Madison watched cautiously as the woman walked up to her friend. Interfering didn't cross her mind after what she had just suggested and what she remembered Regina told her.

"You grew up to be something, didn't you?" Dawn heard. She looked up to the smiling woman she recognized as her mother from her memory. She stood up quickly with a smile pulling at her mouth. The woman in front of her was young. Not much older than Madison if she was certain. It had been one thing that the Evil Queen killed her mother, it was another thing that she had been so young when her life was taken. "I had an adorable little thing running at my heels all the time and now here's this beautiful young woman in front of me. I can't believe my eyes."

"Neither can I. I finally get to meet you after all this time," Dawn said softly.

"Yes, our departure was unfortunate but I've always been with you."

"I wish all this time that I had known. I don't know what to believe, I need you to tell me…what the Evil Queen did to you," Dawn said. "I know what I saw but I just need you to confirm it."

"Sit down. Maybe it's best we talk about this now." Dawn obeyed without hesitation. Though she was skeptical of what the conversation was about to entail. "It isn't best to interfere in the dealings of the living world but as a mother, for however short that time was, I cannot let the happiness you've found be tossed away because of the evil in this world."

"What are you saying?"

"My darling, the Evil Queen did nothing to harm me." Dawn's expression turned to a frown. "If anything our village was the closest to the Queen's castle, her cruelty only went so far. She often sent food and supplies to us. I couldn't help but to think that with her kindness towards us, she was just a grieving woman, lonely."

"I don't understand. "

"Even with her cruel actions I can't come to see the woman who has taken care of you for these past months as anything other Regina. From what I have seen, the same woman who was given the title of the Evil Queen is someone who has made you happy for several years and you've done the same for her. The actions of this Jabberwocky have led you to believe things that are not true and I cannot keep quiet about it."

"You've been watching me…"

"Yes. I had been hoping you'd call for me so I could bring you some peace of mind."

"What is it?" Dawn asked, already beginning to know what her mother was saying. Her surprise was interrupted by sudden weakness. The drain summoning spirits caused had slipped her mind as she saw that her mother was beginning to fade.

"The Evil Queen did not kill me. I was sick and I had known for some time that I wouldn't watch you grown into the person you are now but I loved you and I stayed for as long as I could. It was illness, not her misdeeds that caused my passing."

"But…it felt so real. The pain of watching you die…right there in front of me. I felt it," Dawn explained with tears welling up in her eyes. The thought that she had just thrown away the best relationship she had on account of what the Jabberwocky told her instantly filled her with regret. Regina wasn't guilty of this crime. The woman standing above her reached out and wiped her tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"I know who you are. You're not one who will apologize easily but I think a certain Mayor deserves it."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"I'm the Mad Hatter. You've been watching me this whole time. I've done all these terrible things."

"The town forgave Regina didn't they? Anger makes us do terrible things but we can change. She's proof of that, right?" Dawn looked up at her again wiping the tear out of her eye, a small smile flashing. She stood up to her.

"I don't know your name," Dawn breathed out through her grief. The woman grinned and stepped close enough to whisper in her ear.

"My name is Dawn, my little Daniella."

"But my name...my baby blanket-"

"Was my baby blanket. I was peasant, love, I couldn't afford much."

Madison watched the exchange wondering what they were saying. She knew for a fact that Dawn had been told something pretty intense and she really hoped it wasn't that Regina really did kill her mother. Even though this was a very serious situation, she didn't want things to be even more conflicting and complicated with her crush on the older woman. She frowned slightly when the woman faded and then eventually leaving Dawn standing there alone. She walked forwards to her friend with her hand holding the letter in her inside jacket pocket.

"Dawn?" she called.

"She didn't do it." Madison sighed in relief at the words.

"She didn't do it and I didn't believe her. I didn't believe in her," Dawn said turning her head to her friend but keeping her back to her. "I made her believe that she did it. She apologized for it and she didn't do it…the things I've done…How could I call her monster?"

"Hey, don't think like that," Madison said gently grabbing Dawn's forearm. She pulled out the letter and pushed it toward the brunette, "I think there is something you should read before we do anything or go anywhere else...before you start blaming yourself for everything."

Dawn looked up at her friend before taking the letter from her hand. With a deep breath she unfolded it and looked down to the script that was obviously Regina's. She attempted to move it away from her sight but Madison quickly held her arm in place, "Read it. Please. I made her a promise."

"You talked to her?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yes, she told me what was going on. I took a chance and believed her because I know she made you happy. Now read it."

Dawn nodded at her friend and looked down to the neat script on the paper:

_Dawn,_

_I see no reason for a long, arduous spilling of sentiment and I am aware that you would not appreciate it. I will simply say this: I am sorry for all that my actions have done to you. Just know that I would never have intentionally harmed you, but it appears all the promises I have made to you have been made moot by the Evil Queen's need to cause pain. Even if you feel unable to forgive me, something I will understand completely, I will always love you Dawn, and you will always be welcome to my help should you ever need it._

_-Regina Mills_

Without so much as another thought, she tucked the letter in her friend's pocket again and started walking in a different direction than where that were originally heading towards. Madison looked a bit shocked at her reaction before catching up to the teen with only two strides.

"That's it? You say nothing?"

"Madison, I'm not the same friend you had 10 years ago. There are some things you won't understand."

"What-" The older girl sighed, she shook her head. "Where are we going?"

"There's a giant lizard I need pay a visit to," Dawn said grabbing Madison's arm as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**Storybrooke, the previous day**

Emma rolled her eyes as she knocked the mansion's door for the fifth time.

She told herself that she had just taken Henry's key as a precaution, and that it would be completely wrong to invade her girlfriend's privacy just because she hadn't spent much time with her in the past couple days. Even so, she found herself fishing the key out of her jacket pocket, at least it was better than picking the lock, or so she tried to tell herself.

Looking around the foyer, everything looked completely normal, but at the same time there was something off. Looking down, she saw a small pile of mail which Regina usually put on the table next to the door, then she noticed the beginnings of dust on said table. She knew that wasn't usually an issue for most people, but most people were not Regina Mills, the woman who had finally stopped cleaning compulsively since Emma had found a cleaning spell that wouldn't turn into a segment of Fantasia. However, the mayor had clearly not been very concerned with casting said spell since her talk with her late mother.

Once the sheriff had noted all the information she needed from this area of the house, she went off in search of the brunette, though it didn't take long to find her. Though Emma had been hoping otherwise, the mayor was still in her study, this time however, she was completely past out on the couch. Her eyes drifted over to the alcohol cabinet to the side of the room, it had clearly been significantly emptied since her visit the day a wave of her hand, a glass of water appeared in it and she went on sat on the table next to the couch.

"Gina," the blonde whispered a few times, eventually the other woman began to stir. Regina cleared her throat a few times and slowly sat up, blinking a few times, her eyes adjusted to the light that the savior must have turned on upon her entrance.

"Emma?" she asked in a hoarse voice, though as soon as she saw the glass of water she felt an odd feeling in her stomach that she did whenever her girlfriend did something nice or considerate. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to sort her bigger issues by just being nice.

The sheriff smiled and offered the glass, which the other woman promptly took after an shot of pain through her brain reminded her just how much she had drank the previous was silence while Regina began sipping her drink, but eventually Emma asked, "What happened?"

Regina placed the glass of water on the table and fell back against the arm of the couch, "I am not in the mood for this, Miss Swan."

"No," Emma replied instantly, "No 'Miss Swan' right now, Regina. I am not the sheriff, the savior, or the woman who just randomly invaded your town, I am your girlfriend and I need to know what is wrong!"

"No you don't, there is nothing that you can do to make it better no matter how charming you try to be."

They stared at each other angrily for a moment and Emma finally looked down, "Please Regina, you have to let me help you."

"Give me one good reason why I _have_ to," Regina growled.

"Because your son needs you," Emma snapped back.

"Trust me, he would be better off without me!"

"Why?" Emma asked, her face falling slightly.

"Because I failed my daughter!" Regina shouted. The blonde opened her mouth to reply until the woman's words finally registered, she inspected the tears that were threatening to fall from her girlfriend's eyes and she instantly softened.

"What are you talking about?" Emma sighed and brought her hand over Regina's and was silently thankful when the obviously defensive woman didn't try and snap it away.

"My mother lied to me…" was her only reply.

"Regina, you know you can tell me anything," the blonde assured.

Regina closed her eyes against the tears that had finally found their way down her cheek, and she admitted, "She tampered with my memories so that I wouldn't remember the three days I spent with Daniella, she believed that a child who didn't belong to Leopold would end my rule as queen."

"Daniella?" Emma replied slowly. Regina opened her eyes and looked into her companions forest green ones, they held no judgement, only sympathy and a clear wish to help in any way that she could.

"That was the name that I gave her, but her adoptive mother renamed her…she renamed her…"

"Dawn," Emma finished.

The brunette nodded and then continued, "And then I ruined her life by crushing her adoptive mother's heart in front of her. She was only three years old, Emma."

The savior took a few moments to consider this. She was sure that if she found out her girlfriend had a teenage daughter at any point before coming to Storybrooke, she would have ran away from that relationship in a flash. But strangely, the thought of Regina being Dawn's biological mother just made sense. It explained a lot, despite all of the questions that it raised. Plus she rather liked the idea of the kid getting to have a real mother, assuming that there was a way for her to forgive the former Evil Queen. Though considering the reality of the situation, she knew that the chances were slim.

"You are not staying here alone," the blonde announced. Regina furrowed her brow and looked at the other woman questioningly, she couldn't help thinking that the sheriff had missed her usual freaking out stage of processing new information. "Drinking in your study is not going to make any of this better and neither is being in a house full of memories of Dawn. I know you have a lot to think about, but this is not the best place to do it."

"And where do you suggest would be a better place?"

"My apartment…after I throw out all of the alcohol," Emma replied as she stood and offered her hand to her girlfriend.

* * *

**Wonderland**

"I need more explanation," Madison called as Dawn continued to stride ahead of her.

The other girl just seemed to completely ignore and whispered, "That bitch should be here somewhere."

Madison was about to make another protest, until she heard someone scream out in pain. If her best friend hadn't been right in front of her, she could have sworn that she was just out of sight being savagely attacked. Dawn didn't even turn to see if she was being followed when she broke into a run towards the sound, mostly because she knew that Madison wouldn't hesitate in running to help. They came to a stop at the top of a ridge where they had a clear view of what was happening to the hooded figure that one of them recognized. A dragon-like creature had slashed the figure mercilessly. Madison narrowed her eyes as she tried to find any distinguishable feature about the 'thing' before her, but it seemed as if the hooded figure had very successfully masked their identity. She couldn't even gauge the gender.

However, the girl next to her knew exactly who it was, she even had a flash of the masking spell that she had used almost every day for years. Shifting of metal also added to the sound and Dawn turned to see at least three guards watching the brutal attack and she vaguely remembered being chased by those very men, she just didn't know what she had done. The Jabberwocky was about to go in for the killing hit, but Dawn jumped down from the ridge and shouted, "Hey!"

The beast was instantly halted and the guards also turned to look at the seemingly pathetic girl, who was soon joined by a slightly older girl jumping down to stand next to her, though she look far less sure of herself, but no less determined. The downed girl looked up through blurry eyes, she couldn't see just who was protecting her, she had been so sure that she had finally reached her end, after all, who would protect the Mad Hatter?

In bellowing smoke, the dragon shifted its form to reveal the target of Dawn's anger. The Jabberwocky inspected the two girls with distaste and said, "It's rude to interrupt, now run along before I slit your throats."

"I would rather not," Dawn replied without a hint of fear, "We have a debt to settle, Jabberwocky."

The blonde tilted her head and stepped over the crippled girl below her, using her signature move of invading personal space, "I don't believe we've met. I remember all of my victims, little girl."

"You haven't met this version of me yet," Dawn growled, not even bothering to look at the questioning look that Madison shot her.

"I'm afraid that you are just raving mad, what could a girl like you hope to do to me?"

Dawn clenched her fists and focused on the guards who were intensely watching the exchange, instantly all three of them went flying backwards, instantly knocking them unconscious. She was well aware that she could have done so much worse, but she didn't want to be even more of a hypocrite. The Jabberwocky looked mildly interested as she looked at the men and she said, "Not bad, but not quite on my level."

"Will someone please explain?" Madison asked in a panicked voice, still trying to register the image of her best friend rag dolling those three men.

The Jabberwocky turned and looked her up and down, she instantly decided that this one was no threat at all and replied, "I'm afraid I know as much as you do."

"Time moves differently in Wonderland, so only the most skilled traveler can chose what time they wish to return to," Dawn explained and then she turned back to the older woman, "I just couldn't remember what time I wanted to go to because of you."

"There is that madness again, we have never met," the Jabberwocky rearticulated.

Dawn took a deep breath, and she knew exactly what had to happen next, she raised her hand and instead of attacking the one who had tried to ruin her life, a cloud of smoke engulfed the injured figure behind them. Instantly, the Mad Hatter's robes were replaced with the clothes she had been wearing during her first day in Storybrooke. Madison's mouth fell open as she took in the sight of her mauled friend. She would have run over to her, if the perfectly healthy future version of her wasn't standing right next to her.

The Jabberwocky looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "It would appear that you are far more interesting than I first thought," she chuckled.

Instead of replying, Dawn closed her eyes and allowed her magic to guide her other self to the place that she knew that she needed to be. A vortex appeared underneath her and she was instantly taken away. Somehow Dawn just knew that she didn't need the compass to be taken to where she truly belonged, to be taken to start her life in Storybrooke. The Jabberwocky widened her eyes and turned back with a look of fury consuming her face, "You just destroyed my chances of becoming the queen's champion," she growled.

Dawn sighed and allowed the tension to fall away from her shoulders, "No, I didn't."

"But I thought you had a score to settle with me," she glowered.

"A major lesson of crossing realms is that it is foolish to change the flow of time, which is why you cannot remember any of this," the younger girl replied, this was not the version of the Jabberwocky who deserved her anger, even if she was a despicable woman. Even if she could have made it so that she would never be able to inflict the traumatizing torture upon her, there was no telling what Jefferson would have done instead, he could have chosen to torture Emma, Henry, Regina, or even Ruby and she now knew that would have been so much worse. So even if the way things turned out looked crappy, she would prefer the chance to make amends than to completely rewrite history.

The Jabberwocky disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, along with her recollection of what had just happened. As far as she was concerned, the Mad Hatter was dead, something that she would believe until decades later when she would be called upon to torture her once again.

Dawn stared blankly at the space where her mauled-self had been struggling for breath, but she knew that she was currently thirty-two years in the future building a relationship with Regina. It was rather strange to think that she had sent herself there, now was not the time to think about time paradoxes, however, she grinned slightly as she thought about having a long drawn out talk about it with Henry.

"Whoa," Madison breathed.

The younger of the two turned to her and said, "I know that was a lot to take in…"

"The Jabberwocky is a dragon," was her stunned reply.

Dawn rolled her eyes, she was sure that they would need to have an actual conversation once it had all sunken in, but right now she had a higher priority. She reached out and pulled her friend close to her before pulling out the compass as she said, "Home."

It glowed gold until a portal appeared in front of them and Dawn pulled Madison through with her. Just as they appeared the first time in Wonderland, they landed quite abruptly with a thud. Madison landed somewhere off into the grass and Dawn, ironically enough, landed right where Regina first found her. She sat up and looked at the door. It felt like it had been ages since she'd last seen the big white mansion but it still felt like home. The feeling was why she would march right in there and apologize without letting her pride get in the way.

"Dawn, please tell Mills to get softer grass. Felt like I landed on needles," Madison groaned coming over to help her up.

"I'll let her know about that later," Dawn mumbled as she walked up to the door. She raised her hand to knock but instead settled for ringing the doorbell. She waited with anxiousness and when the sound of the mayor's heels didn't click towards the door, she turned around ready to dart away from the property but her friend stood not too far behind her with her arms folded and a brow raised as she shook her head. Madison was determined to have them make up after all she had been through the past 72 hours. She certainly knew how to pick interesting best friends. Never a dull moment.

Dawn turned around and knocked on the door, "Regina! Can we talk?" She tried again, knocking louder. As serious as the whole situation was Madison rolled her eyes at her friend. Some days she wasn't the smartest even though she kind of was.

"Kid, you lived here didn't you?" Madison questioned hoping she would catch on. Dawn looked at her for a moment before digging in her pockets for her keys. Shakily, she shoved the key in the lock and let the door swing open. It was unusually cold and it was dark.

"Regina?" Dawn called walking into the house with Madison right behind her. The silence worried her and she quickly thought to search the house, leaving a cloud of smoke in her wake that forced a cough out of Madison. The older girl rolled her eyes dramatically and searched around the first floor like a normal person would.

As she looked she couldn't help but think Dawn had hit the jackpot with the Evil Queen. It was her first time in the place where her friend had lived for the past few months. She was sure the woman was better than any adult that had and could ever have fostered Dawn. Regina cared for, sheltered, and genuinely loved Dawn. That was something they had both been skeptically about in the past but Dawn found it here with her. Especially, as looked as the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace and lined on the walls. She got lost in the life her friend had found and suddenly found herself heading up the stairs looking for one specific room. In the distance Dawn could be heard poofing around and calling for Regina but Madison drowned out the sound and pushed the door open.

"Now this is whoa," she said looking around. It reminded her of her high school party days when she'd sneak out the window of one of the bedrooms of some rich kid's house. Now Dawn was that rich kid. She picked up a picture sitting on bedside table. It was one of Dawn and Henry each holding six puppies in their arms. Their smiles no doubt lit the room. She glanced to the desk near the window and grinned at the picture of her and Regina together.

"Regina," Dawn said running to the open door before deflating at the sight of her friend. "What are you doing in here, Madison?"

"I just had to see your happy ending. She really loves you, you know?" Madison said.

"Don't make me feel worse about this."

"I'm not trying to. You found home, I just want you to know that."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Madison questioned putting down the picture.

"That you didn't."

"Munchkin, all I've wanted was for you to be happy. Even in the years I hadn't seen you, I had hoped you found a good family. I'm happy, really." She wrapped an arm around the brunette and smiled at her. "So how was your frantic searching?"

"She's not here. Why wouldn't she be here?"

"She is the mayor. Work?"

"It's Saturday."

"Well, there could also be a very attractive blonde that could be taking her mind off of the fact that you don't want anything to do with her anymore."

"Emma…" Dawn said to herself.

"Yeah, mommy's got a hot girlfriend," Madison laughed to which Dawn shook her head.

"We really need to discuss your inappropriate comments," Dawn sighed grabbing her arm and transporting them to the sheriff's apartment.

The nausea hit Madison as soon as they arrived in the middle of the living room. She bent over clutching her stomach in attempt to stop the sickness, "You've got to stop doing that," she grumbled too quiet to be heard.

"Hey, move your ass. This is the good part," Dawn heard and turned around to Emma planted on the couch upside down eating popcorn. At the sight of the young brunette the sheriff flipped off the couch and stood face to face with the girl who had been missing for over four days.

"Dawn…"

"Hard at work, blondie," Madison chuckled. Emma lightheartedly glared at her before looking back to Dawn.

"You're back," the blonde stated almost like a question. Dawn didn't answer and instead hugged her tightly. Emma was too surprised to react quick enough.

"I love you," Dawn said into her shoulder.

"I love you too, kid. You know that," the sheriff said hugging her back. She exchanged a look with Madison and the girl only shrugged.

"Emma, could you please be a little quieter?" Regina called out walking into the living room from upstairs. She stopped at the sight of Madison and then looked to her girlfriend tangled in a fierce hug. A wisp of dark hair made her throat tighten as Emma and the person pulled away. Emma stepped aside to reveal Dawn.

"Da-" Regina started but before she could determine what she should call her she was nearly winded by the crushing hug she received. For a moment she could've believe that it was anyone except her. This time she was conflicted and excited and anxious. It wasn't just Dawn anymore; it was her daughter.

"I love you and I'm sorry," Dawn said. "I'm really, really sorry, Gina."

"I-" the older brunette felt slapped at the title. She still didn't know. As much as it hurt, they'd get around to it but at least now she had her back. "I love you too."

* * *

"She really did a number on you didn't she?"

Jefferson looked up from his lap to an unfamiliar man standing in his living room. At this point he wasn't even going to question after Regina appearing in his house without his knowledge. Apparently, there weren't nearly enough wards around his house but unfortunately he wasn't the most powerful magic user in town.

"I would ask who you are but then that would signal that I actually care, which I don't," Jefferson said, lacking the bit he had the first time Sydney step foot on his porch.

"We've already been introduced but I'll confess I wasn't truthful about who I am."

"I've never seen you a day in my life," Jefferson murmured over the rim of his glass. He glanced distastefully at the man. He had graying shoulder length hair and a thick beard. The bags under his eyes were a sign of too much time spent burning the midnight oil though his face was permanently creased in determination. His clothes alerted him to the fact that the man may have not actually come from this town. Jefferson had only known the robes he wore to be the attire of someone in the Red Queen's court, though they didn't hide as much as they had on the person he had seen them on last.

"We've been quite acquainted with each other for quite some time but it appears you don't notice much detail." The man snapped his fingers and instantly transformed into someone Jefferson had been seeing very frequently.

"Glass, what dipshit plan do you have up your ass now?" Jefferson asked exasperatedly as he got up for another round at his liquor cabinet. "You know, you're one half assed excuse away from getting punched back. I'd break your nose though."

"I'm not that sniveling rat, you imbecile," he snapped, changing back to his former self. "Sydney Glass has made his appearance just today and he's somewhat aligned with the queen."

"He's the mayor's bitch, it's not a surprise. And if you're not him then who hell are you?"

"The Mad Hatter-"

"Funny, old man. Real funny. That girl is the Hatter. Unbelievable, yes, but I was her apprentice I would know."

"She had to learn from someone didn't she?" Jefferson nearly choked at his words and looked at him in shock. "She was a bright student, I will say. She was young and alone but she had amazing power and I saw the potential. Though beneath the exterior of an innocent young girl was a viper and she betrayed me. Took my power when it wasn't given to her. This Hatter you know so well is a power hungry spawn born from a poisonous pedigree."

"I'm aware of her…lack of morals and restraint."

"Good. That's why I'd like to offer you a real apprenticeship with me."

"You're out of your mind, old man."

"Help me get rid of her and I'll show you just how serious I really am."

"You want to…kill her?" Jefferson questioned, not feeling uncertain about it as he had when he was first been approached by Dawn. The man nodded and Jefferson found himself intrigued. "I'm listening."

* * *

**Next chapter up sometime this week, earlier than usual. We are steady approaching the ending of this fic. I hope you've enjoyed the journey so far.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay so I lied. No earlier update but I'll make up for it with a longer chapter next update, which should be sooner than next Sunday. No promises on that though.**

**No TWs. **

**Most of this chapter is set in the past (italics) in Wonderland. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Dawn followed her master closely as she always did when they entered the court of the Red Queen. The fourteen year old had not been asked to many of these meetings, and the Hatter had been seriously confused when the queen asked specifically for his apprentice to be present during their conversation._

_Upon his instruction, Dawn had cast the usual cloaking spell. The Hatter had lost many apprentices because people developed personal vendettas against them, so with his most promising student, he was determined to have her conceal her identity and survive long enough to be of use to him._

"_You requested our presence, your majesty?" he asked while swaggering into the room with more confidence than many had the right to have in Wonderland._

_The queen looked up from something that her adviser was showing her and then quickly shooed him away. _

"_I requested your presence an hour ago," she bit out._

_Instead of quivering under gaze as most did, he simply crossed his arms and replied, "I was taking a walk in Neverland, its quite difficult to manage time there."_

_The queen looked in no way amused and continued to scowl at the man that she had once trusted unconditionally, "Punctuality might have made your sentence lighter," the pale woman growled._

_The Hatter furrowed his brow and looked to Dawn, whose green eyes refused to meet his gaze through her disguise. _

"_I'm afraid I have no idea to what you are referring, your majesty," he said with narrowed eyes in his apprentice's direction, there was one person to whom he had revealed his little lucrative secret, of all people he was sure that the little girl he had saved wouldn't have betrayed him to their master._

_Fury consumed the queen's face and she stood from her seat rather dramatically, "I was under the impression that I set your wages according to the level of work I gave you. At no point did I give you permission to enter the treasury and take what you deemed fit."_

_The Hatter closed his eyes in frustration and replied, "I…I believe you may have been fed false information, I would never steal from the kingdom that I serve so loyally."_

"_But you would steal from the kingdom that you have only pretended to show complete loyalty to," she said lowly and walked over to him, motioning for Dawn to come and stand next to her. Even if she had not even an inkling as to the identity of that the apprentice, 'it' had still showed her more fidelity than the master ever had._

_The apprentice quickly did as told and her master clenched his fists and looked down at Dawn, "You did this?" he growled._

"_Your predecessor has earned a position in my court, a position that you will be vacating immediately."_

"_You cannot do this!" he roared, "I am still the master."_

"_It is only natural for an old man to lose his mantle," the queen laughed patronizingly._

"_I never intended to let go of my title," he admitted._

"_That is exactly why I did this," Dawn admitted, though only her former master could hear her true voice, "You lied to me and you lied to your queen." __Without further comment, she waved her hand and a hat appeared. __He looked at it for a moment and registered instantly what it was, it was impossible to take to another realm with you and therefore the perfect tool for banishment._

"_You brought this upon yourself, and now Wonderland will fear the new Mad Hatter," the Red Queen laughed in satisfaction. She only felt better when the man who had embezzled from her gave her a pleading look before being sent to a land without magic._

* * *

_As always, Dawn ignored the queen's guards and strode straight into the throne room. There was no reason that this assignment should be any different than any other set by the Red Queen, she was determined to carry out the assassination of the Evil Queen. As the Hatter, she was no longer 'Little One', she no longer needed the woman to make her feel safe, she had more power than the little orphan who needed the Evil Queen to make her feel better. Even as she told herself that though, she couldn't the fight the one single thought that invaded her brain: She didn't want to kill her._

_After all the assassinations she's with through with she had second thoughts about this one. Alice was an innocent, and may have never been a threat to the Red Queen. In fact, the girl was considered so far gone her life may have been spent in that asylum until her death. And the two guards she had to dispose of had families that would never see them again. She didn't allow herself to feel anything for them even though there was still a piece of the innocent girl she had been before. That piece of her was exactly why she was going to do this and she couldn't back out. _

_Being 'Little One' was holding her back and she found it quite funny that the Evil Queen of all people was the one that was holding the last bit of good in her. The irony between them could be unbelievable sometimes. Yes, Dawn will admit that this was all to mask her more childish feelings. Underneath her mask of the Mad Hatter she was broken, lonely, and hopeless. The Mad Hatter manifested in her out vengeance and rage. The world could be unkind to her but she'd be ten times as cruel everyone else. So killing Regina, she had to do it. _

_At the doors suddenly opening in a very Evil Queen-esque fashion, Regina's magic bristled with caution at the presence of the familiar magic close by. It had been a while since her mysterious friend's last visit. At the moment their footsteps stopped her caution subsided. _

"_Back again I see. I'm still not offering any treasure to you," Regina said causally. There was no immediate response and she didn't think much of it considering there were pauses in conversation between them all the time. _

_The sound of her voice made Dawn freeze. Taking the woman's heart wasn't an option. It would come as unexpected but no doubt the Regina would have a protection spell over it. That is, if she even had her heart. She had to though. With all the times she appeared in the queen's chamber there was no way she had the time to slip her heart in for that, she wouldn't even bother to after a while. At the realization, Dawn inhaled sharply and forced the blade back into its hiding spot in her sleeve. She closed her eyes for a moment, pulling her hood down as her mask disappeared. _

"_Of course not my queen," Dawn said revealing her voice to the woman, finally. The older brunette heard the unfamiliar sound and was quick to turn around. She hadn't ever been as shocked by the character before her as she was now. The queen turned to get a look at the person who had been a mystery to her for years. The voice she finally heard surprised her beyond belief. She had her guesses for so long about who this person was but she quickly found she had been so very wrong in all her conclusions. _

_With mask torn away and paint fading Regina looked into pure green eyes and found not only a woman stood before her, but a young girl. A young girl who she had practically watched grow without even knowing. She didn't even know the poor girl's name. Although her demeanor changed dramatically from the queen with her unlikely companion to the woman who was inevitable softened by the lonely little girl who made random appearances in her life. She only knew her by one name and that's exactly what Dawn intended to take advantage of. _

"_Little One," she gasped, walking slowly towards the young, but much older girl across the room. Dawn kept still debating with herself if now was the time to strike. One quick swipe to the throat would put the queen to rest but it would also leave her bleeding out for a few minutes. Dawn didn't want that. She berated herself for the thought. She wasn't here to give the Evil Queen a painless death. Just death._

"_Your majesty," Dawn answered before there was too much of a pause. Regina scoffed, almost offended at her reply, "When have you ever addressed me as your queen? It's been you this whole time."_

"_Yes," she answered simply. The moment Regina turned away for a second, Dawn frowned at the feeling of her mind, body, and soul relaxing in the woman's presence. _

"_Why didn't you say something?" Regina nearly shouted. She had already figured out Dawn's ability to jump through time years ago. "I nearly tried to kill you…on more than one occasion might I add."_

"_Though keep in mind that I've always met you with fair challenge. Although you don't mean to tell me the queen is so passionate about some orphan girl, do you?" Dawn smirked, surprisingly easily. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. _

"_Who…are you?" the queen asked. _

_The girl bowed slightly and replied, "The Mad Hatter at your service."_

"_You," the queen started to laugh until she saw how serious she was, "I am certain you are not the Mad Hatter. He's a mad man with a sniveling apprentice."_

"_Jefferson would be mine, yes," Dawn sniffed. "I do the more important tasks."_

"_But how?" Regina asked utterly astonished by the new things coming to light at the moment._

"_It's a long story for another day, your majesty."_

"_What is your name child?" The older brunette questioned taking the girl's face in her hands. She saw the sadness and pain in them as she had with the little girl that had claimed her to be her only friend. She didn't miss the anger in them either though. Dawn knew it was the best time to carry out her assassination but she could bring herself to do it. She couldn't cut her throat, she deserved better than that. _

"_Dawn," she answered blinking toward the goblets sitting closest to them on the table. Maybe it'd be more humane to let her slip away in her sleep._

"_That's a beautiful name." Regina earned a small smile before her expression turned serious. Dawn turned to the table and picked up the goblets, handing one to the queen. This would be the easiest way to do her job._

"_I learned a new word today," Dawn said stoically, looking into seemingly happy brown eyes. Something made her stomach drop at the thought of what she was about to do to this woman. Regina nodded saying, "Of course you did."_

"_You've always been good to me, Regina," Dawn muttered. She should've never accepted this job. _

"_You wormed your way into my life, Little One," the dark queen said blissfully with a slight tease in her tone as she moved to take a sip from her drink. Dawn swiftly mumbled an incantation into her cup before grabbing Regina's swiftly. The queen looked at her, puzzled._

"_Wouldn't want me drinking alcohol now would you?" Dawn asked to masked her panic at nearly poisoning the woman. She handed her the proper goblet and silently toasted her. Regina followed cautiously and Dawn knew she had to drink it. She murmured into it before drinking and Regina visibly relaxed and took a long sip of the liquid. _

"_So what's this new word?" Regina asked. Suddenly she felt sleepy and the magic running through her body was too quick for her to counteract. She didn't even have time to wonder why Dawn had done this before she was falling and the teen caught her transporting them to her chambers. Dawn deposited the slumbering woman onto the bed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face._

"_Oblitus," Dawn said waving her hand over Regina's unconscious body causing a shimmer to flicker in the air around the older brunette. She repositioned her mask on her face with her hood and headed towards the exit of the chamber, "Now no one will remember that the Hatter was ever 'Little One'" she said before disappearing in smoke._

* * *

"_Is it physically impossible for one of my Hatters to remain loyal?" the Red Queen bellowed as the hooded figure entered her throne room._

_Dawn resisted the urge to close her eyes in frustration, it had been a month since she had fooled the queen into believing that she had followed her orders, now it would appear that she somehow found out about her deception. Despite this knowledge, she hoped that the woman was just being dramatic as usual._

"_I don't…" she began only to be interrupted by a raised hand,_

"_Don't give me vainly veiled denial, I commanded you to assassinate the Evil Queen and you failed to harm her in the slightest."_

_Dawn bit her lip and considered her options, but the queen just continued talking, her perfect 'civilised' accent dropping as she did so._

"_That woman is responsible for my terrible childhood, it's her fault that my father died and that my mother became obsessed with me marrying a nobleman. If she hadn't decided that she was in a bad mood that day and ripped my father's heart out in front of my eyes, then maybe I would have had a chance at being happy!"_

_The Hatter tilted her head, the Red Queen never gave reasons for her assassination targets and it wasn't like Dawn ever needed a reason. Even with the increasing anger, she found it difficult to associate her 'imaginary friend' with whoever the queen was describing._

"_That is the story of many in the Enchanted Forest, but not all of them had the opportunity to travel to another realm and become queen, I think you should be thanking the Evil Queen," Dawn drawled._

_The Queen let out a huff of anger and rose from her seat, stalking towards her employee, "I should thank her for murdering my father?"_

_The teen didn't back down, though she knew that she probably hadn't said the right thing to appease the fuming woman, "she gave you the opportunity to make your mother proud. What would you have been in the Enchanted Forest?"_

"_Happy!" she shouted, completely abandoning her accent. She quickly looked around the throne room and realised with great relief that she had already sent everyone out of the room and made to grab the lapel of Dawn's coat but she quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her._

"_Killing me won't solve your daddy issues."_

"_I cannot have another servant so intent on defying me, you have obligations to fulfil, if your queen tells you to kill the Evil Queen, you fucking do it!" she almost screamed._

"_You don't sound much like a queen, Anastasia," Dawn taunted, she honestly didn't know why she was making this so much worse, it just made her blood boil when anyone talked about the Evil Queen._

_The pale woman's mouth fell and an expression of complete shock took over her face, "the only person…"_

"_You thought the only person who knew your name was the Knave of Hearts, but I make it my business to know everything about the person I must serve."_

"_And yet I know almost nothing about you," Anastasia said in a dangerously low voice._

"_And you never will," with that, Dawn disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_The Red Queen blinked a few tines at the spot where the Hatter had disappeared and then span on her heels, "guards!"_

_A moment later, three guards came running into the room all looking at her expectantly,_

"_Bring me the Hatter's head."_

_Fear passed over their faces and she added, "you may release the Jabberwocky to help in this task,"_

"_The Jabberwocky?" one of them squeaked._

"_Tell her I am in need of a new champion and that I have an initiation task that she must complete."_

* * *

**Wonderland- Present day**

"Where were you?" the Red Queen's voice bellowed throughout the throne room as the Jabberwocky swept her way into the room. "I expect my champion to answer my call when it is issued."

"I'm afraid I was rather indisposed, your majesty," the Jabberwocky replied through gritted teeth.

"For a week?" she replied incredulously.

The other woman tilted her head and said, "I was gone for mere hours."

"Have you been crossing realms? I didn't realize that you were so envious of my previous employee."

The Jabberwocky narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "I was called upon to finish a job that I was certain had been dealt with years ago." The Red Queen looked at her expectantly and she elaborated, "The Hatter may not have been as dead as I first believed."

"How is that possible?!" the pale woman roared, causing the guards on either side of her to wince but she simply ignored them and continued to stare at the woman who she had appointed her champion.

"She is a realm jumper, she found someone in another to ease her wounds and take care of her, it would appear that she is in full health." Anger consumed the queen's face, but the Jabberwocky showed no sign of fear, she was simply interested in keeping her position in the court of Wonderland, which involved dealing with rather childish bursts of anger.

"How could you have allowed her to be happy? She betrayed me and does not deserve any more than utter and complete misery," the blonde woman growled, the Jabberwocky noticed her royal accent slip slightly as it often did when she was no longer able to hide her humble beginnings, but she chose not to comment on it.

"I planted a fake memory before I was forced to return to Wonderland."

"By who?"

The woman hesitated, knowing that this would bother the woman incredibly and would probably mean that she already knew what her next assignment would be, "The Evil Queen."

Anastasia instantly stood from her throne and shouted, "What?!"

"The queen took in the child and has offered her a home and a family, your majesty."

"Rather ironic that she would be so kind to one as despicable as The Hatter and yet that bit…she thought she had the right to take my father's life simply because he spoke back to her."

"I am aware of your vendetta against the Evil Queen," the Jabberwocky sighed uninterestedly. She did make it her business to know the story of every person she met, and honestly, the queen had the same backstory as many who originated from the Enchanted Forest: she hated the Evil Queen but had been unable to do anything to get her revenge.

The Red Queen narrowed her eyes at her champion and said, "Where is the Hatter?"

"She is in a realm known as Storybrooke." Anastasia's eyes widened and her first thought was of Will, she had been having updates on his position since she had become queen and she hesitated as she considered her options.

"Take me there!" she commanded.

"You said yourself that I am not a realm jumper," the Jabberwocky said somewhat condescendingly.

Producing a key from around her neck, the queen threw it to her champion, "With access to the Hatter's workshop I am sure you are capable of finding a way."

* * *

**I am not to blame on the shortness of this chapter. My definition and my beta's definition of 'long chapters' and 'short chapters' are vastly different. I'll override her decisions next time.**

**Let me know what you think so far. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A day early still counts. Right? I'm assuming so.**

**No T/Ws, maybe some language. Teenagers are known to have bad language...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Gina."

"It's alright sweetheart. I'm just glad I have you back," Regina said masking her hurt from the title with a small smile as she pulled Dawn in for another hug. She kissed the crown of her head before resting her cheek there and sighing. She shared at look with Emma only to see the blonde staring at her in confusion with a frown.

"Regina-" Emma started before the door to her apartment swung open. They both knew it was Henry just from the action but Dawn jumped in Regina's arms in surprise.

"Hey, buddy." Emma said distracting herself from her girlfriend's behavior.

"Three adoptions today," the boy groaned as if it was bad thing. Madison cracked a grin at him. "They asked too many questions and Ruby wasn't around."

"You could inherit that place one day, kid. You better start learning everything now," Emma teased.

"Yeah, that might happen whenever Dawn decides to come back," Henry grumbled moodily. Much like his brunette mother, the change in relationship between Regina and Dawn ground his emotions too. He was about to ask if Emma knew where she was yet until he finally unfocused himself from his blonde mother and noticed the older girl standing next to her. At the clearing of a throat he snapped his head to the direction of Regina.

"You're back!" He nearly squealed but coughed and said, "Um…I'm mean, hey."

"What…no hug?" Dawn asked with a grin, holding her arms out. Henry abandoned his attempt to be a cool teenager and rushed over to her. After being the one to tackle both Regina and Emma into a hug, Dawn found herself caught off guard by the growing boy who was slowly turning into more like her big brother than her little brother.

"Where did you go?" Henry asked curiously, not seeming to be too upset about her sudden disappearance.

"I…uh," Dawn said. She looked back to Regina and decide it was best not to lie about it, "Wonderland."

"That's a new one," Emma mumbled. Regina's eyes widened for a moment in the hopes that maybe Dawn did know the truth but deflated at the obviousness that she didn't. Even if Dawn didn't feel comfortable the revelation she would've said something.

After things settled down Henry dragged both Madison over into the living to watch a movie. Dawn sat between Henry and Madison as they talked about Wonderland but her friend didn't have any interest in the movie or the conversation.

There was always more than meets the eye with people in Dawn's life and Madison definitely wasn't an exception. There had been plenty of kids in group homes she thought of as brothers and sisters and so when she'd met a little girl who was deaf, learning sign language was a necessity and so was discreetly read lips in some cases. Madison valued the talent as she watched the conversation between Emma and Regina in the kitchen. She was sure something was going on.

"Regina why didn't you tell her?" Emma questioned.

"I couldn't. It wasn't a good time."

"Wasn't a good time?"

"I want to better our relationship again before I put that on her. I don't want to scare her away, Emma. Don't act as if you think she wouldn't run from something like that." The blonde folded her arms and sighed. It was frustrating but she knew Regina's approach was logical. As comfortable as Dawn seemed here it was safe to assume that maybe the news would scare her. Hell, she'd probably be upset with Regina again. Madison frowned slightly at Regina's response.

"Okay, fine. Although I do think she'd be happy about it. She loves you."

"But she loves me as Regina…" the brunette said. The quiver in her lip led Madison to believe that obviously that wasn't something Regina wanted, "not as her mother. Her birth mother."

Madison had to stifle her gasp. She stared intently at the brunette and turned to look at her friend. She felt so stupid. How could she not have seen the resemblance months ago? Regina was her mother.

* * *

_It wasn't common knowledge around the castle that the queen had been pregnant so it shouldn't have been a shock that Rose received surprised looks at her swift movements. The object in her pocket was very important and as nice as Queen Regina seemed, she could probably have quite a temper about anything concerning her child. The baby was a quiet little thing and if it was a priority for Regina she could've had the baby stay a secret for a bit longer. Although that thought was interrupted by wailing as she neared the unguarded door._

_Without hesitation she pushed the doors open and quickly closed them behind herself. When she turned to the room, the queen had gotten out of bed despite being exhausted from lack of sleep and scurried over to the crib. Truthfully, she enjoyed seeing the child whenever she came to tend to the queen. Even with her naturally underdeveloped alertness the baby seemed happy and content with her life so far._

_"My queen?"_

_"Yes, Rose," Regina answered cooing over the child to stop her crying._

_"I have the…ring you wanted from the metalsmith. He told me to warn you of its magic, it's very powerful, and it doesn't come cheap you know. Having the ring change shape to fit the wearer like that," Rose informed pulling the ring from her pocket and handing the tiny piece of metal to the brunette._

_"Thank you, dear, I am well aware of the expense," Regina said with smile as she held the ring out to look at. It was really small and it took Rose a moment to figure out what the woman wanted with something so little. She turned on her heel to leave them alone until Regina stopped her._

_"Yes, my queen?"_

_"Stay won't you? As much as I love this little one, I'd like a minute to rest my feet. She'll need a change in a moment."_

_"Yes, of course. Her changing is already my specialty," Rose chuckled. The brunette grinned back as the woman turned to prepare and Regina walked over to her vanity. Giving the small girl a smile she glanced to the ring in her palm._

_"Daniella, I don't know for sure of our future but I want to ensure that you never forget where you come from and that I'll always love you," Regina explained to her daughter in a calm voice, even as the thought of ever being parted from her stung at her heart. She wasn't going to let her go even for a moment. At the flailing little arm, Regina slipped the ring onto the tiny finger and smiled at the attentiveness she was being given as if her daughter knew exactly what she was saying. "Your namesake will always be with you, my love," she whispered, kissing the baby's head before handing her off to Rose._

Regina forced her eyes open at the end of the dream. She attempted to move to wipe the beads of sweat off her forehead but her arm was pinned under a warm body pressed into hers. She was startled, having forgotten that the five of them had sat and watched a movie together until they fell asleep. She was stuck under a pleasantly sleeping Dawn with her head on her shoulder. She looked more to her left to see Henry laid out across Dawn, Madison, and Emma's laps and Madison promptly passed out against Emma's shoulder. She smiled at the sight, finding that all ill feelings toward Madison had disappeared considering how important a role she played in Dawn's life and Henry already warmed up to her swiftly.

"Regina," Emma said, catching the older woman's attention. "You okay?"

"I-" the brunette paused.

"Be honest with me...please." Emma had that look in her eye and Regina couldn't push her away for the affectionate and sympathetic expression on her face. The brunette looked to the slumbering teen next to her and gestured towards the kitchen. It seemed that was the only place they insisted on having conversations as of late.

Both Emma and Regina slipped away, laying the two girls comfortably on the couch so they could move a safe distance and talk. Emma looked at her girlfriend, "Want some coffee?" The blonde offered. "It's still only just 7."

"Yes," Regina nodded. "Thank you, Emma."

"Of course," Emma smiled as two mugs of coffee appeared in her hands and she handed one to Regina and leaned in to kiss her, "That's what I'm here for…among other things."

"How lucky I am to have you, dear," Regina grinned back before drinking. Emma couldn't return it with her usual gusto as the brunette's turned serious.

"I regained another memory."

"Go on."

"I gave her that ring when she was a baby. Her name is on the inside."

"Another reason why you should tell her."

"Emma," Regina sighed. "I just want to spend time with her."

"I know, babe. I get it," the blonde nodded. She put her mug down and glanced over to the three still sleeping soundly. "Why don't I take Madison and Henry and you go spend some time with her?"

"Emma, I couldn't ask-"

"You're not asking, I'm offering." At Regina's hopeful but reluctant nod, the blonde darted over to the couch in excitement. She snatched up a pillow and raised it to smack one of them. Regina's disapproving look didn't hold for long watching her girlfriend hit Henry with a pillow causing all of them to wake up. Emma received a series of grimaces.

"What the hell, blondie?" Madison frowned.

"Language, kid," the blonde warned. Dawn and Henry rolled their eyes at them.

"Emma, dear, she's nearly 23 years old," Regina interjected, attempting to contain her joy having Dawn back home again. Spending time with her would be a nice break from typical Storybrooke problems.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, Henry, you and Madison are hanging out here. Dawn is going to go with Regina, so they can catch up. Sound good?" Henry shrugged and got up to turn on his video game and Madison leaned over to hug Dawn before leaving for the bathroom. The brunette stood up from the couch and walked over to Regina with a smile.

"Let's go before Madison figures out Instant Ramen is her only choice for dinner," Dawn said hooking her arm with Regina's and poofed them home.

* * *

**The next day...**

Madison stared intently into her coffee, paying little attention to the sounds of the diner around her.

She now knew something that could change Dawn's life and yet she was too afraid to tell her. But how does a person just come out with something like that? 'Hey Dawn, you know the woman who that woman who you always believed was your imaginary friend, well she's actually your birth mother and is hiding this information.'

"Are you alright, kid?" the sheriff asked as she slipped into the seat across from the young woman. Madison looked up from her beverage and instantly shot the blonde a dirty look, she thought that of all people, Emma would understand how desperately Dawn would want to know that Regina was her mother. Emma tilted her head at the girl, she had been feeling this hostility a lot since they had returned, it was almost as if she and Dawn had switched roles.

"Okay, what's wrong?" The blonde sighed, "You have been acting weird ever since we watched that movie."

Madison narrowed her eyes and considered her options, finally she decided that lying would make her a hypocrite and replied, "I can read lips."

Emma thought about this for a moment, but she came up with nothing and said, "Okay..."

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "I know what Regina said to you in the kitchen before the movie, and I can't believe that you would hide something like that from Dawn."

The blonde was taken aback for a moment and she bit her lip fore saying, "It's not something that should be rushed Madison."

"Why the hell not?! They already act like mother and daughter, don't you think that Dawn would be happy to find out that she has a biological mother?"

"No," Emma replied simply.

"What?" Madison scoffed.

"When I found out who my parents are, it freaked me out and it basically wiped out the friendship that I spent a year building with Mary Margaret. My parents are relentless so they eventually managed to get me to be receptive, but Regina is not quite as...accustomed to hoping for things to get better. If it is too soon for Dawn and she rejects her, then Regina wouldn't be able to recover from that. Besides, she just found out about her adoptive mother, she just forgave Regina after everything, you've known her long enough, is she ready?"

Madison sighed and shook her head, she always imagined what it would be like to find her parents and she hadn't considered the issues that it brought up. Now that she thought about it, she knew that if she met her mother right now, she would be more likely to slap her rather than hug her.

"You have a point, Swan," she allowed, "but you expect me to keep it from her forever, that would make me a pretty shit friend."

"They just need to spend some time together and I'm sure it will come out eventually, their relationship needs to get back to what it was before what the Jabberwocky did to Dawn."

Madison leaned back against the back of the booth and nodded, "I'll let you know when I decide that Mayor Mills is taking too long."

* * *

"You look hungry. I should get dinner started," Regina announced walking towards the kitchen. She only made it few steps before she stopped, realizing that she wasn't being followed. Dawn still stood back behind her. "What is it, dear?"

"It's nothing," Dawn tried to assure.

"Are you not comfortable here?"

"No, it's not that Gina," the teen said glancing around the walls. Regina gave her sad smile. She wanted nothing more than to have Dawn back but she didn't want to be Gina anymore. The nickname had given her happiness before but she was more important than that now. She was her mother and unfortunately that wasn't going to be the best news ever for Dawn. Emma admitted the girl probably was a runner.

"I'm…I just missed being home. I love Emma and her apartment is great but my room is here."

"Well, it's a good thing you enjoy it because I'm not letting you leave here like that again," Regina said placing her hands on Dawn's arms. The teen didn't hesitate to grab the older woman into a hug once again.

"I know I keep grabbing you like this but I really missed you," she mumbled into her shoulder. "Even when I tried to tell myself I didn't, I really did."

"It's alright, dear. I missed you too."

"Okay," Dawn said pulling back. "I'm starving. What are we making?"

"Your favorite," Regina grinned widely leading them into the kitchen. Dawn frowned a little as she grabbed the apron Regina called hers. She didn't remember ever saying she had a favorite. She did have one but she never told anyone what it was.

"My favorite?" Dawn questioned washing her hands at the sink.

"Just because you don't tell me what it is doesn't mean I don't know, dear," the older brunette chuckled.

"But-"

"Bucatini," Regina said knowingly as she began pulling out ingredients. She felt the interruption coming and finished, "with_out_ mushrooms. I know you too well, my love."

"Yeah, whatever," Dawn muttered rolling her eyes. "Bet I know your favorite."

"Give it a try. Not even Emma knows that." The teen walked around Regina as if examining everything she could, thinking intensely.

"Obviously it's something I've cooked," Dawn commented. Regina scoffed at the assumption playfully, "Oh yes it must be something you've made."

"Don't act as if you don't love my cooking, especially since I do the dishes too."

"I haven't heard a guess yet, dear," Regina teased.

"Chicken Alfredo," the girl said confidently with a proud smirk only to have it fall at Regina's head shake. "Macaroni Casserole."

"No," Regina said causally handing her garlic cloves as she thought hard on her next guess. Naturally, the teen began peeling them in deep thought.

Dawn threw out guess after guess coming up short every time. Her frustration at not being right, amused Regina greatly though her contentment came in the form of the warm feeling that was undying in her since the moment they arrived in the mansion. In fact, the feeling only grew throughout the hour they spent preparing dinner. The time was filled with Dawn's failing guesses and casual conversation.

Conversation which included what happened in Wonderland and Dawn was willing to provide answers to every question Regina had. Conversation followed pleasantly pauses that didn't lack its share of motherly touches and terms of endearment which Dawn didn't even seem to give second thoughts about. Several times Regina resisted telling her their true relation to each other as it seemed that Dawn already thought of her as something more than just Gina.

The thought distracted her from the last guess Dawn had, though she already knew it was wrong, "No, dear."

"Then what is it?" the girl pouted.

"The first dish we made together has always been my favorite," Regina said lovingly. Dawn's expression stayed blank before a smile graced her features and she chuckled.

"I knew you were teddy bear," the girl said picking up their plates. She pecked Regina on the cheek before announcing to the woman that she was moving their plates to dining room. The older brunette reached up to her cheek but quickly moved to stop Dawn.

"Why don't we eat at the bar counter?" Regina suggested.

"But we always eat in the dining room."

"Not tonight," Regina said forcing a small smile and taking the plates from her. "We'll eat in here."

"Oh…okay, I guess," Dawn frowned. She turned back to the dining room to examine it. Maybe there was something off about it in there somewhere. There had to be a good explanation for the sudden information.

She couldn't give it much thought as she turned back and Regina kissed her forehead and coaxed her over to the counter. At the touch the dining room fell to the back burner because she was here with Regina now. She really missed this.

* * *

**The day after...**

"So how's alone time with mayor mommy?" Madison asked Dawn as they sat at a booth in the diner, enjoying their breakfasts. She loved spending time with her friend but apparently public appearances were still a shock to Storybrooke residents. She wondered if it was that unbelievable to the town that Dawn and Regina could make up.

"Mayor mommy?" Dawn laughed.

Madison seemed to pale when she realized what she had said, and shook her head, "It was a joke, munchkin," Dawn narrowed her eyes and she quickly added, "Answer the question, Dawn."

"I don't really know…there's nothing really new there. We just do what we've been doing since I got here. She's always loved me; I can see that but it just feels different now."

"You're different. You trust her not to break your heart like all those shitty foster parents," Madison said, muttering the last part bitterly. Dawn reached across the table grabbed her friend's overly ringed hand. The older girl squeezed back and smiled at her, Dawn smiled back.

"Refill?" a voice questioned. Dawn jolted for a moment but another squeeze at her hand grounded her. Although everything seemed to be going fine now, even small things still scared her a little and flashes of being back in Jefferson basement crept on her. Dawn took a breath and looked up to the voice. Her body tensed at the sight of familiar green eyes looking worriedly at both her and Madison.

"Thanks," Madison answered not catching the look on her friend's face. Devin poured her coffee while eyeing their hands still clasped together like it was the end of the world. Dawn didn't want to torture him and she cleared her throat catching his attention.

"Madison this is Devin, my…" Dawn trailed off.

"Friend," Devin finished reaching out to Madison for a handshake.

"Right. Devin this Madison, she's my-"

"I'm her sister." Madison interrupted smugly, shaking the offered hand as she looked him up and down. Dawn didn't give her a look since she had been just as much her older sister as she had been her friend.

"Nice to meet you, Madison," Devin said trying to mask his relief. Without another word he moved over to another table as Leroy yelled for another drink. As soon as he was far enough away Madison leaned in and said, "That's him, isn't it? He's hot."

"Madison," Dawn said incredulously.

"I date guys, Dawn, and that one over there is…wow," the girl said. "You did good for your first boyfriend. I taught you well."

Dawn glanced over to Devin. She didn't want give him much though until she was sure of what she wanted but wanting him was something that was becoming hard to deny. She didn't want to notice that he seemed taller and more muscular since the day they broke up but she did anyway. Dawn rolled her eyes at herself for thinking that he had gotten even more attractive since she last saw him…but he did.

At her friend's chuckle she looked away and creased her brow, "What?"

"You're biting your lip. You got it bad."

"Madison…" Dawn felt her cheeks heat up at her comment.

"You're trying too hard not to forgive him," she said.

"I…want to but I just need a little more time."

"I'm not going back home until I know you are 100% safe and happy, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Dawn said absently. "Madison…?"

"What?"

"Something's going on with Regina. She won't even look at the dining room anymore and she doesn't want me to go in the study."

"That's…weird but what do you want me to…" Madison started to ask until she saw the look on Dawn's face. "Oh…you want me to do some detective work. I'm on it."

"Thank you, Maddy," Dawn said as her friend got up to leave. Just as Madison left out the door Belle appeared across from her. Dawn gripped the table tighter for a moment and then let go.

"Belle would you please make noise when you move?"

"Sorry, I don't do it on purpose but Ruby does."

"Oh I know. Speaking of…"

"Yes, that's why I'm here. Ruby has been ill since you left."

"Ill?" Dawn asked in concern.

"Don't worry she's fine, as soon as you were back she felt significantly better."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me-"

"Yes, both Ruby, Granny, and myself are new to this whole bond you have with her but your departure did cause her sickness."

"So when I'm too far away something happens?"

"When she's worried, yes." Dawn was about to speak again but Belle stopped her as she stood from the booth, "She's home and wants to see you. And I'm sorry to be rude but with Ruby sick and Granny attempting to retire, I have the shelter, the shop, and the diner to manage."

"Go right ahead," Dawn chuckled getting up herself to go see Ruby. I should probably go back to work soon she thought to herself.

* * *

Dawn stared intently through the window of the diner. She had been contemplating how she was going to go about the whole Devin situation ever since Madison asked about her 'boy toy' the night before. It's not like could avoid it. Things with Regina were great, even though the older woman seemed a little off, but nothing too concerning. She sighed to herself as her eyes followed the boy until he disappeared to the back.

"It'd help if you went inside," Regina suggested. Dawn jumped at the sound of her voice. She had not been standing there a second ago. Dawn took a deep breath. Aside from her surge of confidence in front of the Jabberwocky, she was still jumpy ever since Jefferson kidnapped her. It wasn't something easy to forget, especially when she could still see the burn marks. Regina placed a gentle hand on her arm, "I'm sorry, dear."

"No, it's not you. I'm…I shouldn't be out here like a stalker," Dawn groaned slumping down into a chair. Regina walked over and sat across from her.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"If you think you can help me."

"I'll do anything to help. Besides I'm sure I have plenty of experience in pushing people away…because I was scared. What is it that you're scared of?"

"What is it that I'm not scared of?" Dawn scoffed. Regina frowned at the answer. "I'm this person…this Mad Hatter. I've killed people. And I do regret all of it but how could I be this coward now?"

"We've had this conversation, Dawn," Regina said defiantly, leaving no room for her to argue. "You are a Mills and you are strong. You're not a coward."

"Gina-" Dawn started. She looked to the woman in front of her and closed her mouth at the pointed look she was being given. She put her hands up in surrender, "Alright. Not a coward." Regina nodded proudly at the statement.

"But…when I think about it, I still have the fear that I'll wake up in that basement again."

"I won't let that happen ever again," the older brunette promised, grabbing Dawn's hand and intertwining their fingers. The teen put her other hand over their connected ones and said, "I know that. It's not you, it's never been you. You've been there my whole life. It's everyone else."

"I don't know if I could forgive him so easily because he put you in danger but I do know he is a fine young man. My suggestion is that you give him another chance to get you back."

"But-"

"I'm not saying go right back to where you left off, just go back to where you started."

"I don't believe you remember how we first met. We smacked into each other on the side walk."

"My intentions were to kill Emma when we first met," Regina said as gently as possible. Although it was Dawn she was talking to, not Henry. Dawn grimaced at her as she untangled their hands and stood up from her chair.

"Fine, you win," Dawn mumbled childishly, though Regina didn't mind it. Every moment the teen had a moment of acting like a much younger child she savored the experience considering she had missed it the first time around. She smiled as she watched her daughter reluctantly march inside the diner, her urge to tell her of their true bond even stronger than the moment she found out. "See you at home."

Dawn slipped into the diner and sat at the closest booth to the door. She shared a short smile with Granny and the woman automatically seemed to know what she was there for. Granny scribbled something on a ticket and then jerked her youngest waiter aside. Dawn's nerves bounced around as she watched a shocked Devin walk over to her. He slid into the booth across from her and gulped nervously but it was clear in his eyes that he was happy to see her.

"You're back," was the first thing he could think of. He was sure Dawn wasn't the one to accept listening to persistent apologies over and over.

"I won't be here long. I just had time to think about things…us and I've come to a decision."

"You're accepting my apology?" He asked hopefully. Dawn instantly felt guilty. He hadn't look the same as he did before. She kind of felt like she broke him. She was, after all, his first girlfriend.

"I'm…working on it. But I think the best thing for me is to take this slow. You've lost my trust but I'm giving you a chance to earn it back."

"So, we're starting over then?"

"Something like that."

"Maybe you would consider going out…on a date sometime?" Devin asked quietly.

"I'll think about it," Dawn nodded and even that answer brought a bright smile to his face. A smile she missed terribly. Maybe one day she could enjoy those again but for now it was best not to push anything. Before either of them could speak again, Granny came over with a takeout bag and scolded Devin to get back to work before walking away. He stood up the same time as Dawn and lightly grabbed her wrist to turn her around, "See you around?"

"If you're lucky, sweater vest," Dawn smirked, heading out of the diner but not before seeing the giant grin come across his face again. She got lost in thought quickly after as her fingers grazed the ring he gave her in her pocket.

* * *

"Gina," Dawn called closing the door behind her. It was quiet inside the mansion but it always was unless they were doing something. And at this point the loudest it's gotten was when they had been playing music really loudly. Now that she thought about it they hadn't really done anything too out of the ordinary. If anything they were enjoying being fairly normal, maybe even a little boring, together. They had spent the whole morning playing chess oddly enough.

"Madame Mayor." Then she heard steps in the distance but they weren't Regina's heels clicking against the floor. It was more like something else...like paws?

"Cooper?" Barking filled the quiet house and Dawn no time to react before being tackled by a certain Great Dane, though all she really saw was a blur of black and white crash into her. The take out bag she had dropped to the floor as they tumbled into a heap on the hardwood. Just like the moment they met, Cooper's weight was on top of her and he was licking at her face.

"Cooper get off me..." Dawn swatted but was ignored.

"You, sir, should be taking a nap in _your_ bed," Regina's voice said casually and the dog immediately jumped off Dawn and walked towards the woman. Dawn sat up and brushed herself off. She watched Cooper walk over to Regina and the older woman willingly seemed to pat his head and then Cooper walked off up the stairs. Dawn frowned at the interaction, looking to Regina with a questioning expression.

"Did you just call him sir?" The girl asked.

"Of all the questions I thought you were going to ask, you ask that one?" Regina chuckled helping up and grabbing their tossed take out. She checked inside finding everything still in one piece and was relieved at not having to leave out for something to eat again.

"Well, that is a good point. You like him now?" Dawn asked following her into the living room where they had started watching a movie.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. I tolerate him much like I tolerate Emma's parents."

"But he's in the house and he has a bed," Dawn argued leaning back against the arm of the couch and putting her feet in the older brunette's lap.

"I've only kept him around because you like him."

"Sure you have." Regina frowned. "Emma told me you let him sleep in your bed."

"I was too tired to kick him out."

"It's okay...he likes you too." The former queen grimaced, refusing to admit that the giant creature had pawed his way into her heart only slightly in the weeks they had been together. She leaned back against the cushions and started the movie again. After a moment she smacked Dawn's leg, "I do not like him."

The teen just smiled at her, "Of course not, Gina."

* * *

**This is as close to a fluffy chapter as we can get. I'm not fully capable of such a thing and my beta is no better.**

**AN: For those of you who happen to love Dawn's character, you can read more of her in Searching for the Lyon. It's my new favorite addiction and Withgirl isn't too bad at capturing her sassy, defiant persona.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review...see you all some time next week.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Late. I know. My beta wrote most of this so I can take credit for posting it and not much else.**

**Warning for mild violence. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**-One week later-**

The Red Queen pulled uncomfortably at the jacket that she had chosen in order to appear 'normal' to the people of Storybrooke.

The Jabberwocky leaned against a tree with crossed arms watching the queen trying to accustom herself to the clothes of this realm.

"Would it not be easier to simply kill the Hatter?" she finally voiced her thoughts.

The queen rolled her eyes and brought the phial from her pocket, "I went to the trouble of stealing this from that 'pawn store', do you wish to have wasted my time?"

The Jabberwocky gritted her teeth and tried to remind herself of all of the benefits of being in the Red Queen's court.

After a calming breath she said, "this plan seems rather convoluted."

"I would rather the Hatter feels pain for the rest of her life than simply dying at my hand. Poisoning one person will allow me to get revenge on both the Mad Hatter and the Evil Queen, quite brilliant wouldn't you agree?"

"I would agree if you weren't planning to murder the mayor in a town full of heroes," the Jabberwocky replied, clearly trying to hide her bitterness at having been fraught by Dawn's little family.

"That is why I did some research," the queen snapped, "the only cure to this affliction involves blood magic. Even with her extended family, the queen has no blood relatives, no matter how much they wish to save her, there will be nothing that any of them will be able to do to stop the slow painful death that Regina Mills will suffer."

The Jabberwocky raised her eyebrow, she had a feeling that this wouldn't work, but she decided to just allow things to play out.

"Very well, what do you want me to do?"

"Where's Dawn?" Ruby asked as Regina took a seat at the counter and motioned for a cup of coffee.

The brunette smiled up at her friend's concern and replied, "she's at the animal shelter, Henry is telling her about everything she missed in her absence."

The wolf seemed to openly sigh in relief, clearly she didn't wish to have a repeat of the illness she suffered during Dawn's little adventure in Wonderland, but more than that, she didn't want her pup to be in any kind of danger, whether it be emotional or physical, ever again.

"So she finally got sick of spending a whole week with you?" Ruby smirked as she placed the coffee in front of the mayor.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head, "of course not, she said that she was missing Emma, Henry and Madison."

Ruby's joking expression softened into a somewhat serious one and said, "I'm guessing that she wasn't the only one missing a certain sheriff."

"Are you suggesting that I am incapable of week away from my girlfriend?"

"There must have been some yearning, you know, when Dawn was off doing something else?" Ruby replied, her wolfish smirk returning.

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled the coffee towards herself, "I don't yearn" she mumbled, which caused her friend to burst out laughing.

A moment later the door opened to reveal a blonde that Regina didn't recognize, but since it wasn't the blonde she was waiting for, she didn't pay much attention to her as she walked over and sat on a stool a couple seats down from her. The next moment, Henry walked in accompanied by the bell and he walked straight over to his mother, already prepared to answer the question he knew she would ask.

"Dawn told me to go on break," he said. Regina opened her mouth to ask a question but he answered it before she asked, "Madison came to see the shelter so Dawn said she'll just take her break there so she can show her around."

Regina smiled at her son and nodded.

"Can I have money for lunch?" he asked after a moment.

"You have a job," Regina shot back, which caused the waitress to laugh as she returned from serving the unfamiliar blonde woman.

Henry stuck out his bottom lip in a very Emma-like fashion and he stared at his mother, "I'm saving for something, please mom?"

With a faux sigh of frustration, Regina pulled her purse out and place ten dollars in his hand.

Henry stared at the note for a moment, and then said, "I'm meeting…someone for lunch."

His mother raised her eyebrow, and said, "if you want more money, you can at least tell me who this 'someone' is."

The brunette boy sighed dramatically, making a point to sag his shoulders, but Regina's questioning gaze didn't waver and he mumbled a name.

"Even I didn't hear that," Ruby chuckled.

Henry sighed again and then said, "Ava.."

"She said yes?" a voice came from behind the teen.

Regina looked up to see the savior smiling at their son and she said accusatorially, "you knew about this and didn't tell me?"

Emma held up her hands with a charmingly calming grin on her face and walked over to take a seat next to the other woman.

"You had Dawn and I had Henry, I had to find out from Ruby that she started talking to Devin again, it's only fair babe," she replied.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde, and she was about to explain why she should have been immediately informed, until the door opened to reveal an adorably nervous looking teenage girl.

Henry waved at his date and quickly turned to Regina, "mom," he said urgently.

"Your meals on the house," Ruby said when it became clear that Regina was still in shock, "go before she realizes that she can say no to this."

Henry shot the wolf a grateful smile and then dashed off to greet his date, Regina blinked a few times as if she had just realized that Ruby was right. She was about to stand but Emma threw out her arm to stop her and she rolled her eyes and turned back to face the counter, with a grimace on her face.

Emma turned back around with her and then smiled broadly at her girlfriend who was once again in 'mother bear mode'.

"Stop pouting," the blonde finally said with a grin.

"I am a queen and unlike some people, I never pout," Regina grumbled.

Emma started laughing and Regina rolled her eyes, "I was thinking perhaps we should have our date here."

The blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head, "we are supposed to be having 'alone time'," she whispered, but Ruby started laughing anyway.

"We can go home after we have eaten."

"Regina," Emma said slowly, trying to ignore the waitresses laugh, "You are not spying on our son's date, we are going to go and eat whatever Dawn made us."

"You got Dawn to prepare the meal?" Regina asked, finally showing some signs of amusement.

"Would you prefer that I made the food?" Emma laughed and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I suppose there is a significantly lower chance of food poisoning this way," the brunette laughed and Emma didn't even bother to look hurt as she laughed with her.

"Finish your coffee and we'll go," the blonde said after a moment she added "which isn't an invitation to spy on Henry."

Regina was about to return with a scathing reply but was interrupted by the rather over-the-top sound of the door crashing open to reveal a very familiar woman.

Emma instantly jumped out of her seat at the sight of the Jabberwocky and drew her gun on the woman, "how did you get back here?"

The Jabberwocky laughed at the blonde's attempts to go against her, her eyes briefly flicked to the Red Queen sitting at the counter, who seemed to have remained incognito. The pale blonde briefly nodded at her, indicating that she was ready for the distraction she needed.

The Jabberwocky ignored the gun that was being pointed at her and turned on the two teens in the booth across the diner.

Raising her hand, she allowed it to morph into a claw and she launched towards the brunette boy who was using his bod to cover Ava from the Jabberwocky's line of attack.

Time seemed to slow down for everyone in the diner, Regina found herself raising from her seat and lighting a fire ball and Emma felt her finger tense over the trigger of her gun.

In the commotion, no one noticed the Red Queen lean over and pour the phial of green liquid into the former-Evil Queen's coffee mug.

Regina was about to throw the flames at the woman about to hurt her son and the bullet was a split second away from leaving the chamber, but they each relaxed their hands for a moment as a waiter shot across the diner and jumped straight at the Jabberwocky.

Devin wrapped his arms around her waist and tackled her to the ground, placing his knees on her shoulders, he held a steak knife to her throat.

The Jabberwocky looked over at the Red Queen who slightly inclined her head to tell her that the plan had been a success.

She considered slitting this boys throat, but the mayor would more than likely forget about her drink altogether if she was to do that, so instead she motioned slightly to her queen who seemed to understand and covertly waved her hand to poof her champion away to the forest.

The diner was silent for a moment, before Emma ran over to Devin and helped him up, "are you okay, kid?"

The former Lost Boy blinked a few times and nodded, he honestly was having trouble recognizing that it was him that just did that. All he could focus on was saving Dawn's brother and the rest seemed to be on instinct, it would appear that something valuable came from his time in Neverland.

"Yeah," he said with a slight crack in his voice.

Emma helped him over to a seat and watched as Regina went to check on Henry, who was clearly more terrified than embarrassed as he allowed Regina to hug him and check for any injuries, even if the Jabberwocky hadn't actually touched him, she still had to check.

Eventually, she deemed that he was fine and went over to the boy who she now had a lot more respect for. Though she probably wouldn't say it out loud for a while, she was now a lot less averse to the thought of the Lost Boy dating her daughter.

Returning to her seat which Devin was now next to she said, "are you okay?"

Devin felt his mouth go dry, the last time the mayor had talked to him had certainly been a terrifying experience, even if she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore, he was sure that she still had homicidal tendencies. Then he remembered that he had just saved her son and relaxed marginally, with the adrenaline shooting through his veins, he still found it impossible to form complete sentences and simply nodded.

Regina sighed in relief and looked up as Granny came out of the kitchen to inspect what had happened, she looked at Devin who seemed to be visibly shaking and said, "you can have the rest of the day off," the boy was about to protest and she held up her hand, "are you about to refuse paid time off?"

The brunette boy sighed and nodded, "thank you," he managed to say.

Granny looked around the diner and then turned to Ruby, "make sure that Jabber thing doesn't come into my diner again."

Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heels and went back into the kitchen to finish the lunch run, her granddaughter watched her go and then turned to Regina.

"No offence Devin, but don't you think that she was quite easy to stop?"

Regina nodded in agreement, she felt her hands still shaking from what could have happened to her Little Prince and clasped them around the mug of coffee sat on the counter, not noticing the smirk from the pale blonde woman a couple seats down.

"She did look like she gave up too easily," Emma contributed.

Devin looked between the women and decided that he should probably tell them what he had noticed, "just before she disappeared, she seemed like she was about to attack me, but something stopped her…"

"Why would she come back?" Regina sighed and brought the coffee closer to her body

"Maybe she has some kind of vendetta against Dawn?" Ruby suggested.

"So why would she attack Henry?" Emma shot back.

"She is from Wonderland…that would make her pretty weird, right?"

"I would prefer a better explanation," Regina sighed and finally brought the coffee to her lips, her mouth was already far dryer than normal. She grimaced slightly at the taste, but decided that she had more important things to do in this moment than to complain about Ruby's coffee.

"She's gone now," Ruby pointed out, "I'll be here to protect Henry and we all know that under normal circumstances…" she bit her lip and shot Devin an apologetic look as she finished her sentence, "Dawn can protect herself. You two should go and have your lunch, we can figure everything out later."

Regina shot Henry a look, he was clearly holding Ava's hand and asking if she was alright, she considered her options. She knew that she would much rather stay here and ensure Henry's safety, but if the Jabberwocky had wanted to hurt him, then he would probably already be on his way to the hospital.

"Fine, but we need to warn Dawn first."

* * *

Dawn walked towards the park with Madison next to her watching her expression closely.

"Is the look because of the Jabber-woman or because you're going to talk to your boy toy?" she finally asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes at her best friend and said, "I told Devin that I would think about going out with him and he still attacked the Jabberwocky with a knife to save Henry."

"You don't have to get back with him just because he saved your brother," Madison pointed out, she cringed at her last word, but relaxed when Dawn didn't show any signs of reaction.

"I know that, but if he's so willing to do something as insane as tackling her, I think he at least deserves a date."

"Right now?" Madison asked with a furrowed brow.

"No, I was going to go to the diner to help Ruby watch Henry."

"Isn't he going to be pretty pissed about you and Ruby watching his date?" Madison laughed.

"Actually he texted me and said that it would be better than his moms watching," Dawn replied with a chuckle as they finally approached the entrance to the park and she noticed Devin sitting on one of the benches with his knee bouncing out of nervousness.

Madison inspected her expression again and then said, "how about I get a head start on looking after the little Mills and you go and do what you have to do?"

The younger brunette smiled gratefully and nodded, after a brief hug of encouragement, Madison went off in the opposite direction towards the diner.

Dawn took a deep breath and considered the fact that Devin had yet to see her, she could easily make a quick getaway and catch up with her friend. But this was the boy who had tackled the Jabberwocky to the ground and still looked adorably nervous about a little chat with his ex-girlfriend.

Finally, she decided to suck it up and began walking towards him, "getting more badass by the day," she commented with a laugh as she took a seat next to him.

Devin jumped slightly from being brought out of his thoughts so abruptly, but he quickly relaxed when he saw who it was, "I have no idea what happened in the diner," he admitted with a small nervous laugh, "it was like someone else grabbed the knife and tackled her."

Dawn smiled at him as he looked shocked at his own actions and brought her fingers to entangle with his own, "but it wasn't someone else."

The brunette boy looked down at their hands and a smile spread across his face.

"So…"

"Saving Henry…it proved that you would do anything to protect me, what happened in the car wasn't your fault, I may not have completely forgiven you, but you're a lot closer than you were half an hour ago," she explained.

Devin thought this through, and decided that if could tackle a monster from Wonderland, he could say the question that was on his mind, "do you want to have lunch on Saturday?"

The girl raised her eyebrow at him and smiled, "getting more confident?"

"Not really…could you please say yes or no?"

Dawn sighed at how adorable his expression was and she was finding it difficult to remember why she had broken up with him.

"Yes…as long as it isn't at Granny's," she smirked.

Devin gaped in faux outrage and said, "you just don't want me to use my discount."

Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head, leaning over she kissed him on the cheek and said, "You can't be a badass and a cheapskate."

* * *

"I've got to hand it to her…Dawn has got some killer cooking skills," Emma praised taking a sip from her wine glass. Regina nodded in agreement looking over the well thought out meal Dawn had left for them. The girl had even left it completely fresh even after the delay at the diner. The picnic blanket draped over the kitchen island was even square on the surface and the food nearly piping hot, not that it stopped Emma from burning her tongue due to her lack of patience.

"Indeed she does," Regina commented lightly. The blonde nudged her with an elbow and gave her knowing smirk. "What?"

"She gets it from her mom."

"I'd like to think so." Regina grinned. It was actually the first time she was reminded of being Dawn's mother and it didn't bring her a hint of sadness. In fact she was incredibly proud at the person she'd become despite the bad things.

"It's true." Emma leaned closer as she sat her glass down on the counter. The distance between them no longer existed as they stood against the counter savoring the pleasant after taste of good Italian food and really good wine. "You know what else is really true…"

"What is that, dear?" The brunette smirked.

"I haven't had you to myself in ages," Emma said dramatically. Regina laughed at the display.

"Ages is a bit melodramatic, Emma."

"Mhm…" she replied before kissing the woman fiercely and then pulled back, "When was the last time that happened?"

"Well…" Regina started but was cut off by her girlfriend snaking her arm across her back and kissing her again. And again. And again for good luck she claimed after that. Regina gave in completely after the fifth time no matter how ridiculous Emma was being about it. With her mind lost on other things and her free hand tangled in blonde curls surely things wouldn't be cooling down in the room at all and she'd prefer nothing escalated while they were present in the kitchen. So leaning back she looked at the blonde expectantly, "Emma, not here."

"Oh, come on. It'd be an escapade for your whatever kind of bucket list Dawn made with you."

"And I'd never feel the same being in this kitchen with our kids no matter what kind of cleaning I do." In response Emma only wiggled her eyebrows and at Regina's sigh went to kiss her once again as if neither of their lips weren't already kiss swollen. The brunette went to kiss back but at the sudden sharp pain shooting through her body she froze. The glass slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor. Pain lessened but didn't go away.

Emma jumped at the sound and looked down at the shattered glass and wine puddling on the tile beneath their feet. She looked up to Regina in concern, "Regina…?"

"I just lost my grip," the former queen assured her but wasn't all that sure herself.

"Slippery fingers," Emma chuckled going to grab the broom not sensing the small worry in her girlfriend. "I'll clean it up, babe. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried-"

"Yeah, you don't like a mess. I know." Regina arched a brow at her and then moved to take the blonde's unfinished glass and drink it. There was no way she was leaving it wasted on the counter. It was already a known thing the woman never finished any alcohol except for beer and then not only half the time.

Without a thought she took a swig to finish it down as she watched the blonde twitch her fingers, forcing the crimson liquid away from the glass. She smirked at all the badly timed lessons well taught on her part considering how well the savior used her magic without mishaps. Just as Emma finished up and sat the broom over to the side, Regina happened to catch her own reflection in the wine glass and frowned at the hint of a black line peeking from the collar of her shirt. She moved to graze her hand over it.

"Okay all done," Emma started looking over her clean up job. "Now where were we?" Her shoulders tensed in frustration at the sound of another glass shattering against the floor. She turned around swiftly, "Regina-Regina!"

The brunette was only clutching the counter for a moment before falling to the ground. Emma bypassed the glass scattered all over the floor and dropped down next to her girlfriend steady falling into unconsciousness. She both grimaced and stared in shock at the black veins straining to be seen from under her shirt.

"Regina," the brunette heard. "Regina, stay with me. You gotta stay awake."

"Emma," she tried to get out. Her throat seemed constrict at just the thought of talking and her heart seemed to be clenching painfully in her chest yet moving hard enough to slam against her rib cage with every beat. She reached up to her chest and grabbed a fistful of her blouse over her heart, "Em-Emma…"

"It's going to be okay," Emma promised watching the brunette's eyes slipped closed.

"It's going to...be okay..."

* * *

**We are steadily approaching the end. No definite amount of chapters left, maybe 3 or 4, maybe an epilogue as well.**

**Although before we get there the fates of our villains are up for debate. Death, banishment, or redemption is on the table right now. Personally as a sadist, as my beta puts it, I'm in favor of death. I could be outvoted though. **

**New update soon.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I can say without a doubt that I wrote 9...92% of this chapter. I feel accomplished. **

**And Withgirl wants her credit for not protesting against 11k. I broke her ability to think little chapters now. She got her credit for last chapter though...**

**Warning for...Cora and Cora. Not much else. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Whale!" Emma shouted as she appeared in the at the front desk with Regina in her arms.

"What is it now?" the man said coming down the hallway. Emma lost her priority at the sight of the now very blonde doctor coming her way. She raised an eyebrow at him for a moment but chose not to say anything as Regina's condition was much more important. Beside she and Regina and Dawn could laugh at him later when Regina was in better health than this.

"You have to help her," Emma said as Whale motioned for a gurney. She laid the unconscious woman down gently and followed them through the hospital. "We were having a meal together and she just collapsed and her veins are showing…"

"What does that mean?" Whale asked. Emma was hesitant but she reached over and undid the first few buttons of her blouse. His eyes widened at the black streaks growing in length towards the brunette's neck. "Oh…"

"Oh?"

"Poison most definitely. Just need to figure out which one or _ones_. We'll get her stabilized and start a toxicology screen," Whale said firmly walked ahead of her and turning down the hall.

The blonde was about to protest but stopped herself. Whale knew there was hell to pay if he did anything to hurt Regina more. Plus, the nurses are more than willing to rat him out than he knows. She turned back down the hall and finally answered her phone that had been vibrating in her jacket pocket for minutes.

"Yes, mom."

"What's going on? Where's Regina?" Snow asked. Never in her time there in Storybrooke did Emma think her mother would be concerned about Regina Mills. She shook her thought and sighed.

"Whale's running a tox screen now."

"Emma you never finished telling us what happened."

"She was poisoned I think."

"Poison!" Emma cringed at the screech. Before she could tell her mother to calm down, a cloud of smoke engulfed most of the room. She quickly promised to call back and hung up as Dawn appeared in front of her with a hunched over Madison, who probably was going to be sick from all the poofing, and a surprised Devin behind her. She glanced behind her to see Ruby and Henry and she turned back to the brunette teen, "I didn't even call you yet. How did you know?"

"Where is she?" Dawn asked absently.

Emma immediately turned to Ruby, "Did you turn my girlfriend into a wolf? Or Dawn?"

"No, but I'm sure it's their magic. She has a strong connection to Regina," Ruby answered eyeing the girl intensely. "Pup, you're killing me. Calm down a little."

"I need to know where she is," Dawn said sounding a bit heartbroken and maybe desperate as if not knowing where Regina was, was devastating. Emma felt bad because surely Dawn wasn't aware of why she was feeling the way she was but it still wasn't her place to tell her the truth. Although, god forbid, if something happened to Regina she'd have to tell her. It'd be cruel for her to live without ever knowing her birth mother.

"Who? Mom?" Emma heard and finally remembered that unfortunately Dawn brought nearly everyone including her son.

"Henry."

"What happened to mom?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet but it's probably a poison."

"You love her, Ma…Dawn," he said looking to the girl, "One of you can save her."

"That's not how it works kid. Not for a poison. We need a cure, not a kiss, buddy," Emma answered putting an arm him as Ruby walked over to Dawn who still seemed on edge. Madison gave her a look and Emma knew it was about the secret that they were keeping from Dawn. Surely it was making the older girl feel terrible for keeping such a thing from her.

"Come on. Let's all just sit calmly and wait." Henry solemnly nodded followed her to the row of chairs.

"Let's go, Pup. Everything is going to be fine," Ruby said assured Dawn pushing her over to the seat between Madison and Devin before going to sit on the other side of Emma.

Devin grinned at her and shyly slipped his hand over hers. All her anger from what happened wasn't directed at him but he didn't know that and it surprised him when she closed her fingers around his. Although no smile was returned and she looked back towards where Regina could be in the hospital. Madison watched her for moment seeing her friend's eyes flash gold. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Dawn's arm, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Dawn muttered.

"That's not your fault, Munchkin. You know that."

"It was one thing that bitch tried to hurt Henry in a room full of heroes but it's another thing to poison Regina."

"Let revenge come another time and just be patient for right now." Reluctantly, Dawn nodded putting her head against her friend's shoulder and tightening her hold on Devin's hand.

It was an hour later that Whale came back out and by then the Charmings were already there and so was Belle. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for something. Emma couldn't read the look on his face but she had a feeling whatever it was wasn't good news.

"Swan," he said nodded to the side. Emma squeezed Henry shoulder before she got up and gestured for Ruby to follow her. They walked off out of earshot of the group in the waiting area. Whale glanced at the number of people there for the Evil Queen and then the Savior of all people looking the most concerned.

"What's going on? How is she?" Ruby asked.

"She's stabilized. Whatever it is in her system…" he started shaking his head, "is nothing I can fix with modern medicine."

"What are you saying?" Emma questioned harshly.

"I'm saying I've tested every toxin I can and it's not matching."

"So it's magic?"

"That's my best guess. There's nothing I can do for her here. You should be looking for spells and potions, not antibiotics and blood transfusions."

"Can we see her?" the brunette asked with a grimace at the feeling of her pup's anxiety.

"Go right ahead. You can take her home now. We've only given her something for the pain and the fever. There's not much reason to keep her here. Just try to keep her airways clear this time around."

"Okay, thanks…Whale," Emma said and the man nodded before walking off. Ruby stared a bit long at his hair before looking at Emma and they both turned around to Henry and Dawn looking at them expectantly. Ruby leaned in close to the blonde, "What are we going to tell them?"

"The truth," Emma said looking directly into Dawn's eyes, "If there's one thing I know they have in common, it's that they've been lied to enough."

* * *

"This shit is useless," Emma shouted throwing another book to the floor. Dawn glanced up at her but turned her eyes back to her reading quickly. The author's library was proving to be useless but there were only some many place to look.

"Keep looking Emma," Belle sighed. The blonde was getting more and more frustrated but she had good reason. Regina's condition was worsening every hour that passed.

Dawn looked over to Madison knelt by the sofa where Regina was laying, holding a cold towel against her forehead. Everything had been quiet except for Emma's outbursts. Everybody was searching what they could. Ruby was with Henry and Devin down in Regina's vault and the Charmings were searching Gold's shop for anything to help. She sighed at the lack of progress until her thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan.

She walked over to brunette gripping Madison's hand tightly through her fever and asked, "Are you in pain?"

At Regina's nod, Dawn waved her hand a jar appeared in her hand. Madison frowned at its contents that seemed to resemble rolled seaweed. She watched Dawn kneel down and coax one of them into Regina's mouth.

"Don't chew it or swallow it. Just keep it against your cheek," Dawn informed and the older brunette nodded weakly. Emma looked at her strangely.

"The Mad Hatter has her enemies. It stops pain for a few hours. I need time to find a cure for pathetic poisons they used."

"Really?" Madison asked with a horrified look on her face. She was still absorbing the idea that her best friend, her sister was the Mad Hatter. The thoughts of the kind of danger she was put in worried her to no end.

"You have a headache don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Go ahead," Dawn said moving the jar towards her friend. The older girl reluctantly reached inside and stared at it with a slightly disgusted look. The younger brunette prodded her friend to stop picking with it and just take it. Eventually after an annoyed look Madison pressed it against the inside of her cheek and instantly felt her headache dissipate. The taste wasn't too bad either. It was something resembling vanilla and mint.

"Where has this been every time I have a hangover?" Madison asked with a chuckle. Dawn gave a sad smile to her friend before leaving the jar on the table next to them and going back to the books she was searching through. Belle eyed the jar in thought before looking to Dawn.

"May I?" She asked. Dawn bowed her head as she moved to look through another book. Belle walked over and pick it up, looking to Regina who looked a bit more relaxed than she did a few moments ago. She turned to face Emma and Dawn, wanting to avoid giving them false hope.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

Belle sniffed at the poison that she found in Gold's shop and the picked up the phial of blood that Whale had drawn from the mayor earlier. Sighing deeply, she shook her head and looked up at the group, "I can't smell anything, but there is a whole sub-group of odorless poisons."

"So you're saying that this is completely pointless? You said you could fix this." Emma nearly growled from her position sitting next to her sleeping girlfriend, the blonde had been lightly running her hand through Regina's hair for over an hour now and Belle had to wonder whose benefit it was truly for.

"I said I had an idea. I told you I couldn't guarantee anything."

Belle sighed deeply and watched the sweat falling down her brunette friend's forehead, Regina had been progressively worse with each hour that passed and she couldn't help the feeling that they were approaching the end of the poison's course soon.

"It was still worth a try, Emma," she assured and fell onto the couch.

"Have you heard from Dawn and Ruby?"

"They're probably still tracking the Jabberwocky," the Australian assured, though she had a tight smile, she didn't particularly like the idea of her girlfriend going after that creature. She was hardly in the position to play the worried partner, however, considering the look on Emma's face while the sheriff's eyes settled on Regina for millionth time that hour. Moving her hand from her hair, she brought it to the mayor's forehead and she placed her hand against it instantly feeling that the fever had not yet broken.

Swallowing hard, she made a wet cloth appear and placed it on her love's head, "What if…" she began, but quickly trailed off and continued to adamantly stare at the immobilized brunette.

The lycanthrope smiled weakly at the blonde and said, "What if they're too late?"

Emma nodded, still refusing to look at the other woman, until she felt a comforting hand on her ankle.

Once she had the savior's eye contact, Belle said, "They'll be on time, the Jabberwocky obviously attacked Henry for a reason. It can't be a coincidence."

"And if it is?"

"Then we'll find another way," the librarian tried, though she sounded much less sure of herself.

"There isn't always another fucking way!" the blonde suddenly exploded, but instantly softened when she felt the woman next to her shift. Looking over, she watched as Regina's eyelids opened to reveal the glassy brown beneath them.

"Emma," the woman said weakly.

The blonde smiled at the other woman and brought a hand back to her hair, "It's okay, baby. Go back to sleep," she whispered softly.

Regina allowed her head to fall on the taller woman's shoulder and then she closed her eyes again, instantly falling back into a feverish sleep. Belle threw the blonde a sympathetic look and stood from the end of the bed, "I'll call Ruby."

"Thank you," Emma sighed and then attempted to bring her girlfriend closer to her body, though she refused to think that it could be because this was the last few hours they could be spending together.

* * *

"She isn't any better?" Ruby sighed as she and her pup trudged their way through the forest.

Through the device that she held to her ear, Belle replied, "she hasn't gotten any worse either."

"That would be reassuring if she wasn't already at the worst point."

There was a brief silence and her girlfriend finally said, "are you any closer to getting to the Jabberwocky."

"I have a trail; we should be there soon."

"Are you sure that she'll be able…or willing to help?" Belle sighed, clearly she was more than worried about the friend she thought she would never have had. As much as the pair had each loathed the Evil Queen for their own reasons, neither of them could now imagine their lives without her in them.

"She was involved and Dawn would hardly pull any punches," the wolf commented as she shot a look at the teen who was walking ahead, every so often Ruby would call out a direction and she would turn and continue looking stoically ahead. Since the first couple attempts at a cure had failed, the brunette had brought up her walls. Ruby imagined that she was preparing herself for the possibility of losing another foster parent, though she couldn't help but think that this would hardly be the same as every other time she had lost someone.

"Don't let her do anything that she'd regret," Belle replied warningly.

"Honestly, if she doesn't do anything to her, I will be tearing off a few limbs," Ruby growled.

She waited for Belle to disagree but instead she got a growl of agreement, clearly her fellow wolf was imagining doing the same thing that she had been itching to do since she had seen what that creature had done to Dawn.

Suddenly, she sniffed the air and felt the presence of her target not far away, "I've got to go, babe, I'll call you after."

"Okay, be careful, I love you."

"Love you, too," the brunette replied and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Dawn," she called and the teen instantly turned around to look the older woman and looked at her expectantly.

"She's close," Ruby announced as she looked down at the feather that had been left on the floor of the diner and took one more sniff to ensure that her instincts were right, "Just beyond those trees."

Both she and Dawn peered through the trees and although Dawn could only make out distorted figures, she could sense that Ruby had the perfect eye on them. The Jabberwocky wasn't coming out of these woods alive. Anger flared up in Dawn's eyes and also in her chest, causing Ruby to quickly catch on. The wolf grabbed her by the upper arm.

"What?" she snapped.

"We need a plan, pup."

"We don't have time for a plan, if anything happens to my…to Regina then we won't exactly be thankful that we wasted time thinking of a plan."

Ruby's defiance softened and she looked to Dawn sympathetically, "It's okay, you know…to call her your mom."

"I don't want to talk about this right now. We don't have time for this."

"And Regina won't be happy if she finds out that we were both slaughtered," Ruby retorted and Dawn just rolled her eyes. "We need a-"

"I have a plan."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to gut her insides until she tells us everything," the teen growled.

"Gut her insides?" the wolf asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes," Dawn growled. Belle's words echoed through her head, she couldn't let Dawn do something like that. Although from what she gathered it might have taken just that to get the Jabberwocky to talk. If It came to gutting Ruby would do it herself, with no regrets. She wouldn't let her pup do it, even if seemed as though there was only the regret that she hadn't killed her sooner.

After a moment, Ruby nodded and gestured over to the trees for the girl to start walking, which she promptly did. Dawn made no attempt at stealth as she walked straight towards the clearing where the Jabberwocky was sitting on a tree stump and the Red Queen was leaning against a tree.

The pale blonde heard the scuffing of sneakers against dirt and her eyes shot towards the brunette, she instantly narrowed her eyes and unhitched herself from the tree. Though she had never seen the Hatter in person without her hood, the Jabberwocky had given her an image of the brunette. She found that it highly irritated her that such a young girl could have successfully betrayed her and gone on to find her happiness.

"It took you a full day, almost as if you have lost your touch, Hatter," she sneered.

Dawn didn't reply and simply walked over to the queen, pulling lose the dagger she had tucked in the back of her jeans, under her shirt. Ruby's eyes widened at the weapon and wondered how she got it past her. Dawn glanced over to the Jabberwocky who was smirking at Ruby. The teen immediately lifted her hand in her direction and the ground under the woman's feet nearly slit apart as roots violently tangled themselves around her legs.

Dawn glared at her, "Don't even think about it," and then she turned back to the queen, "What did you do to Regina?"

The queen looked down at the teen and pushed her arm away, Dawn allowed this to happen, though mentally she was going through all of the most torturous spells she'd come across.

"I simply did what you should have done," the queen growled.

"What exactly would that be?"

"Assassinate the Evil Queen," she sneered before she coiled over in pain as Dawn punched her hard in the gut but didn't give her a chance to drop to the ground as she grabbed her by the throat and shoved her into the tree.

"Never call her that again, now tell me what you did to her before I use something other than my fist," Dawn said through gritted teeth.

The Red Queen looked over at the Jabberwocky who was struggling in her bonds but shooting a dangerous look at the growling wolf and rolled her eyes, "Since when do you need back up?"

"I'm turning over a new leaf," the brunette said while rolling her eyes and brought the dagger back up to her throat, "What did you give her?"

"It won't make any difference if you know, there is no way that _you_ can help her."

"There is always a cure to every poison," Dawn replied with narrowed eyes.

"Which is why you have to choose specific ones for specific people, it was rather brilliant to use one where the only cure was blood magic wouldn't you agree? Even with all of the happiness that the Evil Queen found in this realm, there is still not one person she can truly call family."

Dawn's eyes widened and her arms fell away from the queen in defeat, the tree roots holding the Jabberwocky in place crumbling. She shot a look over at the woman who grinned evilly at her but didn't move and she guessed that she had no reason to attack when they had basically already found a way to make her miserable.

"There has to be a way," she said weakly.

"You could spend your time trying to find a way, or you could go and be with the woman on her death bed. By my calculations she has…less than an hour left."

Dawn had the urge to slit the queen's throat, but she didn't want to waste a moment and waved her hand to take herself and the wolf back to the mansion. They appeared in Regina's room, to find its owner in the arms of the savior taking shallow breaths as she slept.

Henry sat cross legged and watched his mother's in silence while Belle and Devin sat in the corner, making a last ditch effort to look through some books. Madison stood solemnly next to the bed holding the jar of magical pain relievers…nearly empty.

"What happened?" Belle asked, jumping out of her seat to run her hand over her girlfriend's fur, the wolf didn't enjoy the prospect of poofing, but she quickly calmed and switched form.

Dawn ignored the librarian and walked over to the bed, to place her hand on Regina's hand, she wasn't sure what she wanted to happen. She didn't want to say goodbye, but she didn't want to not have the chance to say goodbye and she was certain she wasn't the only person conflicted in the room.

"She told us what she did," she sighed when Regina didn't seem to react to her touch. The mayor looked abnormally pale and she was struggling with each breath that she tried to take. She knew the jar was doing her no good now.

Emma sat up straighter, but seemed to refuse to allow the smaller woman to leave her arms, "What did you find out?"

Dawn just shook her head and refused to make eye contact, "She found a poison that would have no cure for Regina. It was in her coffee at the diner."

"Strong enough to mask the taste," the librarian murmured before walking over and placing her hand on the teen's shoulder, "What is it, Dawn?"

"She said that the cure involved blood magic…" Dawn trailed off, this was a room full of the people that Regina saw as her family, but as far as she was concerned, there wasn't one person who could provide the ingredient they would need.

She looked up and expected to see devastated looks on everyone's faces, but she only saw it on four of them. She furrowed her brow and inspected the look that Emma and Madison was exchanging.

"What exactly do you mean by 'blood magic'?" Madison asked after a moment. Dawn narrowed her eyes at her friend, she was sure that there was something she was hiding from her but as soon as she heard Regina take a particularly shaky breath, she decided that she could tell her whatever it was later.

"The cure would need the blood of a first degree relative," Belle supplied when Dawn just stared at Madison questioningly. Ruby frowned at the older girl's expression.

"Which is exactly why we can't make the antidote," Dawn said. Once again, Emma and Madison exchanged looks and seemed to be having a silent conversation. Not knowing was really pissing her off.

"What is it?" the brunette teen asked through gritted teeth.

Madison hesitated and quickly shook her head, "This shouldn't be how she finds out."

Dawn looked at Emma and said, "Find out what?"

Emma looked at Regina again, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that every breath was getting closer to her last, she knew that her girlfriend would be pretty pissed at her for this, but she knew she would be more than pissed if the queen was to be taken down by a cup of coffee.

"Would you rather tell her after?"

"Of course not, but this is not what Regina would want," Madison retorted. "It's not what any of us want."

"Regina living is what we all want!" Emma shouted back. Madison was about to say something when Dawn raised her hand to silence her. In the quiet of the moment, a fit of coughing took over Regina's fragile body. Everyone held there breathe at Emma's attempts to soothe her. Her tries did nothing and the brunette woman continued to cough until a thin, sharp line of blood left the corner of her mouth and then there was silence.

The silence was deafening and reality of the former Evil Queen's mortality shook everyone to the core, including the Charmings who could hear everything from down stairs. The fatal illness had rendered Snow motionless where she stood in the living room.

Dawn looked between Emma and Madison with fire in her eyes as she felt Regina somehow manage to grip her hand tighter in her fevered sleep. The younger brunette softened a moment as she looked down at Regina.

"What are you not telling me?" Dawn said trying to keep her voice calm.

"We can use your blood," Emma replied, hoping that she wouldn't need to explain further. The brunette teen blinked a couple times but shook her head, the implications of the information were not registering and she just repeated, "What?" but this time her voice was much hollower and her lip quivered as she let go of Regina's hand.

The blonde sheriff took note of the pain and sadness in Dawn's eyes. The teen stepped back from the bed nearly tripping into a stunned Ruby. Emma bit her lip and looked to Regina, she briefly imagined the look of anger, but she also looked at the protruding veins in her neck and made her choice to make it much clearer for everyone in the room.

"Dawn, look at me," Emma tried. The teen shook her head realizing what it meant. It was settling in her stomach and it wasn't sitting well. Dawn looked up to the blonde with a fear in her eyes. "Regina is your mother."

"What?!" Ruby shouted as Belle smacked her hand over her own mouth in shock.

"Help her, please," Emma begged.

"I…," the teen choked softly not knowing how she was supposed to feel. Happy? The woman she'd been with her whole life was her mother. Maybe she should be angry. She spent her whole life in abusive foster homes. Then she became the Mad Hatter and she hated the things she'd done just so she could feel something other than alone and hopeless.

"Dawn," Henry said called in a small voice. She hadn't known him long enough to hear such a sound. "Save mom."

* * *

"Alright we're almost done," Belle announced looking at the green substance.

"It's going to work right?" Emma asked starting to feel Regina shiver in her arms. The savior was sure the brunette was nearing her last breath. The hope in those green eyes was heartbreaking and for all their sakes she hoped what Emma said was true.

"It should if what you've revealed to us is true."

"It is," the blonde said with finality looking over to the teen who hadn't said a word in a while.

"Well then," Belle sighed, "We only need one more ingredient to complete the antidote."

Everyone turned on Dawn. The teen looked up to everyone except Madison and the older girl understands why. After a pause, Dawn rolls up her sleeve and Ruby proceeds to take a heavy amount from her arm with a syringe.

"Did you know?" Dawn asked quietly to the woman.

"Of course not, pup. I just can't believe Regina didn't tell me…or you."

"I can," the girl mutters to herself, pulling her arm away as soon as the syringe is halfway full.

Ruby passes the blood to her girlfriend who goes on quick to combine the mix. She holds it away from her body as it starts to omitted lots of white smoke before a flash blinds everyone in the room. When all eyes are back on the antidote, it's now a different color and texture.

"Is that safe?" Emma asks hugging Regina closer unconsciously. Belle could understand her concern as the substance now took on the appearance of liquid mercury.

"It's very safe," Belle says calmly but nervously glances over to Dawn, "The color means that the blood from Regina and Dawn are a match."

"So we can cure the poison then?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Belle walks forward to the bed and stop just short of Emma's outstretched hand. "I have to warn you," she glanced around, "all of you, that this is a painful process but her health will be restored immediately."

"She's already in pain. How much worse can it be?" Madison asked.

"It's a small price for such a quick recovery from such a poison."

"There's more than one poison that needs a relative's blood to cure?"

"Several but after the information Ruby and Dawn got it could be narrowed down," she explained handing the antidote to Emma. "Some can be cured with a very distant relative but they chose a much stricter poison. Only Regina's parents, siblings, or her children can cure her, anyone other than that could cause the poison to kill her instantaneously."

"And if you're all wrong?" Dawn questioned. "I'm not her daughter? Then what?"

"I am right," Emma snapped. She calmed when Regina reached up and cupped her cheek with her hand.

"Em-Emma," Regina whispered and cause herself to be thrown into another coughing fit. This time the blood ran from her left ear.

"It's going to be okay, baby. I promise," Emma soothed into her temple as she pressed a kiss to her head.

"Give it to her now," Madison said worriedly. Emma agreed and guided the sick woman to drink the antidote. Of course, judging from just the color, Regina wasn't in favor of the taste and tried to push the blonde's hands away. In her state the attempts were fruitless and the liquid slid down her throat and it felt like swallowing bleach.

The brunette shoved Emma's hand away as her heart picked up speed. It felt no better than when the poison first started to take effect and her rib cage almost shattered at the force. She gasped at the grimy feeling of dark magic crawling up her spine. Emma held onto her tighter when the mayor arched out of the bed in pain. Her heartbeat picked up even more and the black in her veins started to dissipate.

"Mom?" Henry questioned with a worried frown as he stood in front of Madison. The older girl was too caught up in the disturbing display but she wrapped a comforting arm across his chest as she had done for Dawn many times.

"Regina," Emma said nervously. "Please say something."

The brunette looked up at her girlfriend through blurry eyes, she shot quick looks at each person in the room. Her eyes fell on Henry for slightly longer than everyone else, but eventually she looked to Dawn who was staring at her in disbelief.

Taking a heaving breath, she attempted to say something to the shocked girl, but she found that her body was not yet ready. She allowed unconsciousness to take her, but without the prominent veins and her more even breathing, nobody in the room doubted that she just needed rest.

Emma brought her closer and used the wet cloth to wipe the sweat off her face, "it worked," she sighed in relief.

The relief was mirrored by all the people in the room, except one, Dawn was had worked through the implications. As much as she didn't want the cure to not work, she just didn't know how to deal with what had just been revealed to her.

With another lingering glance at Regina, she waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Emma closed her eyes in frustration and Madison didn't help as she said, "Regina is going to be pissed at you when she wakes up, Swan."

"I know…"

"Shouldn't we find her?" Devin asked, clearly afraid that she would leave before he even knew if she was officially his girlfriend.

Ruby closed her eyes in concentration and then shook her head, "she's still in Storybrooke."

The former Lost Boy nodded and said, "I know where she is then, she showed me this waterfall in the forest…"

Emma quickly shook her head and replied, "she needs time to figure stuff out, we should at least wait a couple of hours before we send a search party…"

She waited for someone to disagree, and when no one did, she fell into silence and looked at the sleeping brunette.

Belle seemed to be the only one who got the message as she grabbed Ruby's shoulder, "we should probably get going, it's been a long couple of days. Call us when she wakes up?"

The savior smiled gratefully and nodded, "of course."

With that, the two wolves left, followed closely by Devin and Madison, both of them were clearly itching to go searching for Dawn, but they each also understood the need for space, so they resolved to go to the diner and wait.

Emma and Henry sat in silence for a few moments, before Henry noticed the bags under his blonde mother's eyes, "maybe you should get some sleep too, ma?"

She smiled weakly and replied, "I guess there's nothing stopping me anymore."

He jumped off the bed and quickly placed a kiss to Regina's now much cooler forehead, "I'll be just down the hall, let me know when mom wakes up?"

Emma nodded and the brunette boy walked out, turning off the light as he went. It took mere minutes for the blonde to fall asleep with her love safely in her arms.

After an hour of cuddling unconsciously in their sleep. Regina woke up in the arms of her girlfriend.

"Emma?" Regina said hoarsely, opening her eyes slowly, she had a blissful moment when the last thing she remembered was their dinner. The next moment, however, Dawn's look of betrayal flashed through her mind and she sprung up into a sitting position and nudged her sleeping girlfriend much more harshly.

Emma took a second to realize what was going on, but then she quickly sat up and turned the lamp on.

Running her eyes over Regina, she saw that she was perfectly healthy and with a huge smile on her face, she leaned forward and captured her lips a quick kiss, "I was so scared," she whispered.

Regina swallowed hard, almost forgetting why she was mad at the blonde, but finally her mind cleared and she lightly pushed her away, "Where is Dawn?"

"Ruby said that she's still in Storybrooke and that she doesn't feel any danger, she just needs time Regina," Emma sighed somewhat happily as Regina allowed her to bring an arm around her shoulder.

Regina looked down at her lap for a moment, before she admitted, "That is certainly not how I wanted her to find out…"

"Would you rather that she found out after?" Emma said, her voice cracking slightly as she thought about what could have happened if Cora had decided not to reveal the secret to Regina. "That would have hurt a hell of a lot more, and it wouldn't have just hurt Dawn…"

The brunette sighed, and felt her anger at her girlfriend fall away completely, in fact, she was beginning to suspect that she was angrier with herself for allowing that to happen. Intertwining their fingers, she allowed herself a split moment to be happy that she was alive and with the woman she loved, but that just couldn't get rid of the person weighing heavily on her mind.

"Would you be able to get me a glass of water?" she asked after a moment.

Emma smiled slightly and nodded, "Anything," she replied, leaning forward to steal another kiss.

Finally managing to get off the bed, she looked at the clock, seeing that it was nearing ten, she decided to not wake Henry, but she figured that Ruby hadn't even attempted to fall asleep, so she went to fulfil her promise.

Regina took a moment to look around the room that had been so full of people just a few hours ago, she had never imagined that so many people would ever be there for her and it was certainly a nice feeling. Except, there was one person that she wished hadn't left.

As if her wish was granted, she heard the bathroom door open slightly, as if someone were checking that the coast was clear and then, a moment later, Dawn walked tentatively into the room. She wore a mask of indifference, but the tense of her shoulders told a different story, the whole situation was obviously bothering her.

Dawn ran her eyes over the older woman, seemingly inspecting to see if she was no longer on death's door, and then she turned to leave.

Regina quickly jumped out of the bed, allowing a moment to note she was wearing Emma's workout clothes, and then grabbed the teen's shoulder, "Dawn…"

The younger brunette tensed further and then turned around, "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Our relationship was still somewhat strained, even if you didn't believe that I killed your…your…"

"My mother," she snapped back, causing Regina to visibly wince.

Nodding, Regina took a deep breath and said, "I didn't want you to have anything else to deal with."

"If you had just told me…" she trailed off and took a second to think. She certainly would have appreciated the opportunity to find out in a much calmer fashion, but she was sure that no matter the circumstance, she would still have run away.

"I wanted to tell you…I just…"

"Didn't! Just like how you didn't keep me, did the Evil Queen even spare a thought to the daughter she gave away?"

"Dawn…" Regina replied weakly, there were so many things that she wanted to tell her, but in that moment, they just felt like feeble excuses.

The sound of feet hitting the stairs caused Dawn to snap her head towards the door and just before it opened, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Are you okay, babe?" Emma asked with a furrowed brow.

Regina failed to blink away tears and finally gave up on pretending, "No."

Emma instantly placed the water on the side and walked over to bring her crying girlfriend into a hug. Regina brought her arms around Emma and allowed herself to melt into the embrace, it didn't fix her problems, but it was nice to know she was no longer completely alone.

* * *

Dawn squeezed her eyes closed hoping she could make one exception. She had to be able to bring her mother back one more time. She needed it to work but after several tries resulting in nothing her frustration took over. Her fists were balled up so tight her fingernails where digging into her skin although she didn't feel a thing.

"You really shouldn't do that," a voice said close to her ear. It was startling enough that she actually fell from where she was perched next to the top of the waterfall. She went head first into the basin and popped out of the water in shock. Dawn looked up to the top and found a teenage girl sitting there on the edge. She scowled up at the girl as she trudged out of the water. It had literally been the longest day ever and this certainly wasn't helping. Dawn dropped down in the grass right on the edge of the water and sighed.

"Rough day, I see," the girl said appearing next to her again. Dawn didn't even flinch that time.

"Who the hell are you?" Dawn huffed wringing out her shirt too forcefully.

"Wishing someone was that shirt?"

"That someone is going to be you if you don't stop doing that."

"Well that's certainly a way to talk to your aunt," the girl sighed rolling her eyes.

"What?" Dawn frowned looking at her up and down.

"You're actually pretty lucky you could transport yourself to this realm during this time. You guys certainly live much longer life times."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rayna," she said reaching up to brush away the hair sticking to Dawn's face. "_Dawn_ was my sister."

"Well, could you tell her I need to talk to…" Dawn started but quickly lost her words as her relationship to the girl registered to her. She snapped her head to Rayna almost in horror, "You don't even look older than me…"

"We live in very different times, Daniella."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? It's your name."

"That's not my name." Rayna sighed at her niece and thought about how her sister told her to approach the subject. Clearly, to them at least, Dawn was confused and was lashing out until she could figure out how to deal with her feelings. Truthfully, she was denying herself the one feeling she should have…that she deserved. Happiness.

"Your mother gave you that name didn't she?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, why else would you be calling me here? You need to talk about it."

"Technically I didn't call you here. You're not who I need to talk to."

Ignoring the hostility, she continued on, "What are you so afraid of? You have everything you've ever wanted."

"I can't just forget who I am. There's a piece of me that-"

"That's only for her. I know and she knows that."

"I can't just let her go. She's your sister you wouldn't just let her go."

"No," Rayna said softly placing her hand against Dawn's cheek, "but I would have to because I know her and she has a big heart. She always has. The last thing she wants is this. For you to be unhappy. To be alone." Dawn looked up to her curiously. "She suffered the pain of watching you have such a terrible childhood and she told me to tell you that the only reason she would be heartbroken or upset with you is if you don't take your best chance because it's right here."

"My best chance?"

"You don't have to feel guilty because you have Regina now. You don't need to search for approval to be happy."

Dawn nodded wiping away the tears rolling down her cheeks. She did feel guilty the moment Emma told her Regina was her mother. At first, sure, she was seconds away from giving a thousand-watt smile and breaking into happy tears but she still had another mother too. She wondered how Henry handled having Emma _and_ Regina and not feeling conflicted at times.

"You think she feels that way?"

"She told me to tell you that she does." Rayna grinned. "It's okay."

"I want to keep her name, it's all I have. Can you tell her?"

"I'm sure she knows." Rayna paused for a moment and then chuckled, "And she loves you." Dawn looked at her puzzled. "Spiritual communication and all that."

"I love you too, mom," Dawn said knowing that she would hear it. Suddenly she felt a faint kiss pressed to her temple and then she was alone again.

* * *

_Dawn looked to the ring on her finger. She'd never taken it off. It was the only thing that felt like it was truly hers. It made her feel connected but to what, she didn't know. This was to be her first act of magic without her master and she deemed it the most important thing she'd ever do. _

_She flicked through one of her spell books and placed her hand in the middle of the book when she got the right page. She took a deep breath in a mumbled the incantation. A grin crossed her face as she felt the light coming off her ring. Her pride was suddenly ripped away when the metal started to burn her finger. _

_In a panic she tried to take it off, scratching at her ring finger in attempt to stop the pain. Though it did nothing to help. Dawn cursed herself for rushing into such a spell. She was an apprentice. An amateur. _

"_Shame. You could've just asked," her master said walking in the room. Dawn looked up at him with agony in her eyes. He showed her mercy and waved his hand. Instantly the pain stopped. He stared at her with a scolding look._

"_I just didn't want anyone to be able to take it from me. It's all I have," Dawn explained, clutching her hand to her chest and hoping to not be punished. He'd never done it before but she was used to punishment._

_Her master sighed as he walked over to the open book on the table. He skimmed over the spell and turned around to her, "Remember what I told you when we started this arrangement?"_

_Dawn wasn't sure she was supposed to answer but silence was usually her best option. So she looked down at the wood floor as if there was something interesting there. _

"_You may have very strong magic but I told you one thing: don't ever overestimate your ability. You're more than likely going to get yourself in a lot of trouble."_

"_Yes, master," Dawn mumbled to the floor._

"_Give me your hand," he said shaking his head. She was reluctant but did as she was told. He looked over to the book again and then began speaking the enchantment, waving his hand in a short circle over the ring on her finger. _

_A white glow appeared around the ring and then it flashed gold. This time it didn't burn and sting. Though it did feel heavier on her hand. She smiled widely as she tried to jerk it off and it didn't budge. She grinned up at her master and he gave her a short smile before walking for the door._

"_You have a lesson in ten minutes," he called out to her as he left. _

Dawn looked down at her ring and placed her index finger and thumb over the ring. She closed her eyes managing to just now recall the spell that had kept the ring on her finger all these years. She murmured the spell into the air in front of her. The same white glow appeared over it and then it flashed silver this time.

For a moment her anger flared up at her former master who constantly told her not to think of herself with any more talent than he thought she had. She smirked at the fact that she was much better than he'd ever have been and then frowned at the thought of all the things she did with the power she had once found her only goal in life.

She yanked the metal away a little too forcefully and it flew from her hand into the water in below her as she'd found herself once again back at the top of the waterfall. Before it hit the surface of the ever moving waters she put her hand out calmly to stop it. The ring came back up to her and she grabbed it with hesitance.

By now she had known exactly who gave her the ring. And she had thought to get rid of it but the compass still hanging around her neck said that she wasn't entirely ready to give them up yet. She turned the ring around in her hands a few times before she finally looked down at it. The first thing that caught her eye was the engraving on the inside.

_My Daniella _

The thought she had gave into immediately vanished. Regina hadn't given her away. She hadn't not wanted her. In fact, it seemed as though Regina loved her more than she had previously thought. And surely Rayna would have said as much if there was any indication that Regina hadn't loved her when she was a baby.

Dawn tightened her jaw and dropped the ring in her pocket. After a moment in silence she disappeared from her perch.

It had taken forever but finally Regina had gotten Emma to go home and take Henry with her. The boy hadn't been asleep like she originally thought. He'd been up reading comics. She should've guessed. Although it was a challenge to get them to leave. She was grateful for the concern but she needed some time alone, even from Henry and Emma. She wanted to see if Dawn would come back and maybe it'd be better if no one else was around. The last thing she wanted was for this to have made Dawn run away from her home again.

The frown she had on her face creased her forehead even more as she sat at the island counter with a cold mug of coffee pressed firmly in her hands. She ignored the vibrating on the marble surface next to her. Emma had been texting her asking if Dawn was back yet and so was Madison but she hadn't answered either of them. Although she did reply to Ruby who she had texted first to see if the wolf was having any feelings that would be concerning. Ruby told her the only feeling she was getting was confusion and frustration and Regina only replied with a 'thank you' before she stopped the conversation.

Her posture relaxed when she smelt Dawn's calming scent before the teen poofed at the door of the kitchen in a cloud of purple. Regina had to stop herself from grinning when she finally took notice to the color of Dawn's smoke.

"What are you doing in here?" Dawn asked. Regina raised her head at the lack of bite in her voice. She didn't seem to be upset or at least she wasn't showing it. The older brunette cursed herself for passing on unreadable expressions to her daughter.

"I live here dear," Regina replied casually. She wasn't going to mention the coffee or at some point she'd actually have to drink it to prove it and it'd be too obvious if she used her magic. Cold coffee and a steaming Macchiato were visually far too different for her to get away with. Dawn was her daughter, she'd notice.

"You were just poisoned. You may be cured but you're not back to being superwoman already. You need to rest."

Well, she still cared far too much for her wellbeing so it must have been a good sign. The former queen sat down her mug and waved her hand making a cup of cocoa appear on the counter. Dawn raised her brow at the cup and Regina explained, "You need to warm up. It's getting chilly out, it's nearly the end of the month."

"I'm not cold."

"Your hair is slightly curled. Mine does the same after it gets wet."

Dawn rolled her eyes and took the mug from the counter but didn't sit down like Regina hoped she would. She really had the urge to run her fingers through the girl's hair now at the sight of the curled ends. Instead of pulling the teen closer she opted to just clasp her hands together in front of her.

"Not really the reaction I was expecting," Dawn mumbled into her cup before taking a sip and setting it down as if she was expecting it to be poisoned. "You're quite tame right now."

"I have a feeling I'm the last person you want to touch you. Although I do wish I easily gave into such impulses. I want to hug you and never let go. I'm very tempted to hold you and run my fingers through your hair because you're my daughter and I never really got the chance but I don't know how you feel about that. About being my daughter."

Dawn didn't answer and only reached in her pocket for the ring. She ignored Regina's stare at the compass still hanging around her neck and gently placed the ring on the counter. She pushed it across the table and watched Regina's face turn pale. The older brunette took it and examined it. It had a few scuffs but otherwise it was the same as the day she gave it to her baby. She looked up to see that her baby wasn't much of a baby anymore, she was nearly an adult and probably about to tell her something she didn't want to hear.

"I don't know how I feel right now but you need to explain this. I want to believe that you loved me but I also have the fact that I didn't know who you were for most of my life to give me doubts."

"It's a long complicated-no. Actually it's quite simple." Dawn tilted her head in question and Regina continued, "Three days after you were born my mother took you and cursed the castle's water supply. Anyone who knew of your existence completely forgot, including myself. No one realized the princess was missing."

"How did she just _take_ me?" Dawn asked frowning.

"I'm surprised as the Hatter you hadn't run into her," Regina chuckled humorlessly. "She's a determined woman. She disguised herself as my hand maiden, whom I trusted dearly to watch you for a few hours. Do you not remember your grandmother I'm certain you've met?"

"Things are still….hazy," Dawn mumbled looking into her cocoa.

Her doubts were fading even though she was uselessly holding onto pointless anger. Regina loved her and cared for her and always had. That was no longer a question now that she finally saw that look Ruby said the older woman always gave her. She'd never noticed any 'look' when Regina looked at her but now it was clear as day. It was a look of pure adoration and love mixed with a touch of sadness that no doubt would always be there in her eyes. Regina always had felt guilty.

Regina cleared her throat, interrupting Dawn's thoughts, "I believe you're right, dear. I should get some rest. So should you."

Dawn nodded and watched Regina stand up from her seat and gesture towards her cup. At her nod, the older brunette grabbed both mugs and sat them in the sink and headed for the door. Dawn sighed to herself and called out to the woman, "I'm not mad at you. It's just a lot to handle."

"I understand," Regina said gently leaning against the door frame. "It would be a bit much for me to take in as well."

"How did you take it? When you finally remembered?"

"That is a conversation that should involve brown liquor but seeing as the last time I recall having a drink in your presence you took some very important memories from me."

"I-" Dawn started.

"Being Little One to me made you weak as the Mad Hatter. I, of all people, understand the pull of power to block out the pain. Do you still feel the same way now that you did when you made that decision?"

"No," the teen shook her head.

"Then there's not much reason to talk about it at midnight. Whenever you're ready."

"Okay. Thank you."

"As long as I have you…I do have you, don't I?"

The younger of the pair nodded not meeting the woman's eyes but it seemed to be enough for her as she bid her goodnight and disappeared up the stairs. Not too long after, Dawn followed her lead suddenly feeling the exhaustion that had been sidelined by adrenaline all day.

* * *

_Dawn walked slowly through the vault of the Queen of Hearts, inspecting each beating pulse of red that surrounded her._

_Taking a deep breath, she held up the piece of hair that the Red Queen had given her and allowed her senses to take over._

_She had been assigned the task of finding the heart for the Knave of Hearts, of course Anastasia had refused to mention why it was so important, but it was rather obvious. Even the least mentally sound would be able to tell that the blonde woman was still in love with Will Scarlet, even if she refused to admit to anyone, including herself._

_However, Dawn didn't care about any of this, all she cared about was the pile of gold that she would be receiving after this seemingly simple job._

_The Hatter had only heard folk tales about the Queen of Hearts and frankly, she found it difficult to actually be afraid of her. Despite all of the threats of people being able to remove a heart, she never found it all that scary. It was almost as if there was something protecting her, but she had always put it down to just how powerful she was, she figured that no one would ever get the chance to sink their hand into her chest._

_Finally, she felt drawn to a certain box and she smirked as she walked over to it and pulled it away from the shelf. She was just beginning to wonder why the Red Queen didn't do this herself, when footsteps sounded out behind her._

_Spinning on her heels, the Mad Hatter looked to the woman donned all in red, standing before the entrance with crossed arms and a raised arms._

"_When I heard reports of a break in, I was sure that my guards must have been mistaken. But it looks like there is someone foolish enough, or perhaps you wish to fulfill a death wish?"_

_Dawn took a moment to look the woman up and down, like many other, Dawn was well aware of the infamous queen that Cora could claim mothership to. Despite her distinct lack of parental figures throughout her life, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Regina._

"_I am no fool, your majesty," she said with a mocking bow, "I simply owe allegiance to another queen."_

"_I have heard of your allegiance, Hatter, I understand that it can be sold to the highest bidder."_

"_Not anymore, I'm rather comfortable in my current position," Dawn sneered, trying desperately to poof away, but she found that something was stopping her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Now may I leave with my prize, or does this have to become…violent?"_

_Cora's eyebrows shot up, she was clearly a woman not used to being challenged, "who are you?"_

"_Why does that matter? There is not another in Wonderland who holds that information, so I don't see why you should be entitled to that information."_

"_It's only natural for a mother to want to know who exactly who her daughter has been spending time with," she said in mock innocence, "especially if said person finds it acceptable to steal."_

"_Taking something that was already stolen does not make me a thief, your majesty," Dawn sneered._

"_I made a deal with Mr Scarlet for the particular heart, so it is not stolen."_

_Dawn noticed that Cora was casually inching towards her and she had a feeling that the queen was planning her very violent death and with the atmospheres dampening her more useful magical abilities, she saw no way out of this._

"_Your point in moot anyway, I won't be visiting the Evil Queen again…" the hooded figure said, she wasn't sure why she had admitted it, but with the distinct feeling that this could be the end, she didn't want to go out without at least unloading her guilt onto someone._

"_How is it that even someone as despicable as the Mad Hatter could abandon my daughter?" Cora laughed, "I suppose she does have some rather unlikable qualities."_

_Dawn clenched her fist, and tried desperately to summon a fireball, but nothing happened and she finally gave up._

"_It would be a bit unfair to kill me without a fair fight, wouldn't you agree, Cora?"_

"_Just as it was unfair for you to convince the Red Queen that my daughter is dead?" Cora chuckled, she couldn't see the Hatter's expression, but she imagined that it included a tightened jaw. "You're certainly brave, dear, I'll give you that, but I see no reason to give you a fighting chance when I can simply punish your insubordination now," Cora glowered._

_Without warning, she thrust her hand into Dawn's chest with a huge smirk on her face._

_However, the smirk fell away when she wrapped her hand around her heart and felt a searing pain rush its way down her arm._

_Retracting her arm quickly, she took deep breaths as she clutched it close to her body and looked at the intruder in shock, "you shouldn't have been able to do that!"_

_Dawn brought her hand up to rest on her chest, the moment the Queen of Hearts had touched her cardiac muscle, she had felt a certain warmth spread through her body, something protecting her. She'd only felt something similar with two people, the first was Madison and she was willing to bed that her best friend had nothing to do with protecting her heart, the second was Regina. It wasn't too hard to believe that the Evil Queen could have done something to protect her Little One's heart, and now she just felt guiltier than ever for forcing the woman to forget her._

_Anger consumed the Queen of Heart's face and she quickly launched forward, removing the hood with ease._

_Dawn's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about the possibility of the magic suppression effecting her disguise, but then again, she realized that her appearance probably wouldn't change much._

_Cora's mouth fell open as she took in the sight of the teen, except for the bright green eyes, she was the spitting image of her mother. She finally knew what had happened to her granddaughter, she had spent years believing that she had died in the forest, but as she looked her over, she knew that she was looking at Daniella._

"_How…" she began._

_Dawn took in her shock and thought about questioning it for a moment, before she realized that this was her chance and she barged past the woman and out of the vault. As soon as she passed the threshold, she pulled her hood back up and poofed her way back to the Red Queen's court._

_What she wouldn't know until later was that the Queen of Hearts was already making plans to reveal her lie to Anastasia._

* * *

Not that it was the most pleasant of sleeps, Regina was nearly woken up by a knocking at her bedroom door. She groaned at first, forgetting that it was only herself and Dawn home, and told her girlfriend to go to sleep in her head. Though, Emma was at her apartment and not outside her door. She turned on her side and fell asleep again. The second round of nervous knocks, woke her immediately.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and trudged to the door, sleepily slipping into her robe as she walked. She opened her door and shut her eyes at the harsh light from the hallway assaulting her sore eyes. She peeked one open to see Dawn standing there in her pajamas. The grin threatening to slip through her expression at Dawn in a white t-shirt and shorts with puppies on them, didn't make it to her face.

"Sorry," the girl said.

"It's fine. Are you alright?" Regina asked, voice husky from sleep.

"Yeah, I…I, um, I was wondering if I could sleep here." Regina blinked a few times still trying to wake up fully so she stepped aside pulling the door open more. Dawn walked in tentatively as if she had never been inside before. Although, she had never been in Regina's room like this before. She'd never voluntarily taken up the older woman's offer of sleeping here if her dreams got to be too much.

Casually, Regina pulled off her robe and slipped back into bed. When she laid her head don't on her pillow she at least expected to feel a dip in the bed next to her but that never came. Then she realized Dawn didn't know how this worked. She'd never had a mother or mother figure that held her close as they slept. That kind of motherly comfort wasn't something she'd had often or could remember from her time with her adoptive mother. Sometimes it shocked her how confident she was about most things but when it came to things like this, she was a nervous wreck.

"Dawn," the former queen called pulling the covers back behind her. The girl walked over and laid down against the pillows. Regina pulled the sheets up over them both and turned to face the teen and pushing her shoulder. Dawn took the hint and rolled over.

Regina had done this a hundred times with Henry and more than a dozen times with Emma so naturally she did what she always did without hesitation. Though her sleepiness made her forget she was supposed to be a bit gentler. When she put her around over Dawn's waist she felt the younger brunette tense up, shoulders rigid but she didn't pull away. Like she hoped, Dawn relaxed after a moment and pushed herself against Regina's front.

"What was it about?" Regina mumbled into her pillow.

"My grandmother is a piece of work," Dawn grumbled and Regina laughed.

"That's one way of putting it."

The fell into silence and Regina assumed she was able to fall back asleep, this time much more comfortably with her daughter safely tucked under her arm and no Cora to slip in and take her away again. Although, her daughter was much more alert than she was.

"Gina?"

"Yes."

"Did you notice my birthday and your house address are the same number?"

"Yes, I did."

"Really?" Dawn asked sounding surprised.

"Dawn, we have all the time in the world to talk," Regina said taking a particularly deep breath, "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

"Okay…" Dawn said feeling too comfortable to not fall asleep. Regina waited a few minutes until she felt her breath even out and kissed her hair before falling asleep herself.


	43. Chapter 43

**So, um…things happen. That's that and it was planned from the beginning so we all have to suck it up. ****About that rating change, no smut in the future as far as I know. It's mainly because it took me this long to notice just how much intense swearing is in this.**

**TW: Language, violence, possibly gore, and well unfortunately multiple character deaths, so yes break out the tissues if you need them.**

**All mistakes are my beta's faul-well, no, yeah all Withgirl's fault not mine. **

**Enjoy…or try to…**

* * *

She turned over in her sleep, half expecting to run into a body along the way. When she didn't, she figured Dawn must have been further away than she had been before. The bed was big enough after all. Although there was one problem with her sleep induced theory. The bed was much colder as of at least an hour ago. Regina cracked an eye open against the bright sun peeking through the open curtains. She froze when she saw that the teen wasn't there. Her unnecessary fear of her mother taking her child again took her over and she scrambled out of bed, brain not fully awake and alert. She bypassed her robe and quickly rushed out of her room.

"Dawn," she said in a panic, walking into the girl's room. It was spotless as Dawn always left it and the bed was made. Regina shook her head and poofed herself in the only other place she hoped her to be, knowing that just like the savior, Dawn's actions were sometimes guided by her stomach.

Dawn had just turned around when Regina abruptly appeared in front of her and she jumped with a very girlish yelp, dropping a plate to the ground. She slapped a hand over her chest trying to catch her stolen breath. She was counting on the woman being asleep a little longer or at least not appearing out of nowhere while she was holding fragile kitchenware.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked in frustration.

"I thought you were gone. I thought she-" Regina gulped and chose not to finish her words as Dawn bent down to pick up the shattered plate.

As she reached for a scattered piece Dawn assured her mother, "_She _is dead and nobody has the nerve to break into _your _house and try to kidnap _me_."

"I know that," Regina said under her breath.

"Shit," Dawn grumbled below her. Regina looked down to see her hand bleeding. She pulled the girl up and took her hand, looking at it intensely. How was it that she was 100% her daughter but she acted as if she had a few of Emma's not so elegant traits? It wasn't fatal but she sighed anyway.

"Come on," Regina said leading her over to the sink. Dawn refused to look anywhere near her until her hand was pulled under warm water that stung. She attempted to jerk her hand away but Regina didn't let her budge.

"Why does it feel different? I've always kind of thought of you as my mother, it shouldn't be different."

"Our relationship shouldn't be much different but it should feel different, Dawn. I know you don't like change but this is a good kind of change and I think you should let it in."

"Are you sure it's good?" Dawn asked with a frown. Regina grinned at her thinking face.

"Of course it is. Everyone gets what they want here. I get my daughter, you get your mother, and the town doesn't have to worry about us not being okay with each other. They've always had a fear of us tearing Storybrooke apart."

"That's an irrational fear. You don't give into impulse Gina," Dawn chuckled. She stopped when she felt Regina's grip loosen on her wrist. She couldn't quite place the look for moment before she went over her words. Gina. Things were certainly different. The teen sighed, "Look, I just need a while longer before I start with the mom stuff I guess. I know I've nearly slipped up and said it many times but I'm not…there yet."

"It's alright," Regina said with a comforting smile. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay…um, is this clean yet?" Dawn asked looking down at her hand. The older brunette turned the faucet off and hovered her hand over the deep cut. Under the glow of her magic Dawn's injured skin knitted back together only giving her slight discomfort at the sensation.

"What were you doing down here?" Regina questioned cleaning up the shattered plate with the wave of her hand. Instead of answering Dawn walked over to the counter and picked up another plate. The former queen's eyes widened at the food on the plate. No one was supposed to know about that.

"I was about to bring you breakfast until you scared the crap out of me," Dawn said, feigning anger.

Regina barely registered anything she said as she eyed the plate of greasy breakfast food that she had been sure was a heavily guard secret between herself and well...herself. She finally looked up from the plate over to Dawn and mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Dawn handed her a cup of coffee and guided the woman over to the chair at the island, planning to get her to eat something before claiming she was completely fine again. Unfortunately, they lived in Storybrooke and problems never waited until after breakfast.

Two phones started to ring at the same time. Dawn dug into her pocket and Regina grabbed her phone from the counter. They looked up at each other asking the same question.

"Ruby," Dawn said.

"Hook," Regina frowned and answered the phone. Dawn followed her lead and answered as well.

"Ruby," she said.

"Pup, where are you?" the wolf asked sounding out of breath.

"Home. Why?" Dawn asked glancing over to the frown etched into Regina's forehead.

"You and Regina. Here now."

"Where-" she started to ask until Ruby hung up the phone. She stared at her phone screen in surprise and was about to tell her mother that her friend was being weird but suddenly she was engulfed in smoke. When she blinked she was on main street and everyone was frantically running around. She turned to Regina next to her and the woman was looking her usual perfect self while buttoning her coat.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked in frustration.

"I don't-"

A scream interrupted their conversation and they turned behind them to see a soldier dressed in red holding a spear towards a girl. It was the girl from the park that day. Dawn moved to help until a blur passed by them faster than she can move and in the next second Belle is holding the girl in her arms with another wolf mauling the soldier. That's when they notice the red painted men marching the streets. Dawn looks over at her mother and Regina returns the look, wondering why Emma hadn't called her first.

Belle walked over to them and the girl immediately clung to Dawn. She froze and looked to Regina for help, shaking her head in panic. The older brunette gave her a sympathetic look and grabbed the child. Surprisingly, even with being a reformed villain, the girl held on tight to Regina. She placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder, "It's fine."

"I'm not too sure that's accurate," Ruby huffed flicking chipped paint off her clothes.

"When did this happen?"

"Thirty minutes ago," Belle said. They heard a loud shout and turned to see one of the dwarves swinging an axe at one of the soldiers, laying him out flat on his back.

"Hatter," the red queen's voice called out. Dawn looked around to spot the woman but she was nowhere in sight. She rolled her eyes at the woman's theatrics but knew her former employer loved to be flashy especially if that meant projecting her voice over a whole town full of people.

"I know you're listening. You and mommy dearest escaped death once but you Mad Hatter won't do it again. My soldiers have no interest in the people of this town but they won't stop until you are dead. If they fail, I think you'd love for your family to have a nice visit from the Jabberwocky."

"That's not much of a threat," Ruby scoffed. "I saw you take her down with tree roots."

"Tree roots won't stop a dragon," Dawn said watching a group of soldiers circle them. The two wolves growled aggressively and Dawn stepped in front of Regina protectively reaching her hand out and her sword appeared. It felt different than the last time she had it in her hand she had no clue about the lives she had taken with it. Maybe now she could try to start making up for it.

* * *

"How should I know what the woman wants, I heard it the same time you did," Hook argued walking with Tink. "The red queen has a vendetta against Regina not me."

"You usually know what these random villains want, do you not?" Tinkerbell asked. "You're Emma's sidekick aren't you?"

"That was just to annoy Regina. A captain cannot be a sidekick you know that."

"Are you or are you not the sidekick?" the blonde chuckled at his frustration.

"Well-" Hook started as they turned the corner and then stopped when he spotted a familiar mane of blonde hair. "Swan!"

The blonde pushed herself up from the ground and leaned her back against the brick building behind her. She looked up to Hook and Tink hovering over her wearing very worried expressions.

"What happened?" Tink asked. Emma only blinked in response.

"I think someone knocked me out," she answered slowly reaching up to her forehead.

"There's no question about that, Emma," Hook said skillfully securing his hook over her wrist to pull her hand away. "The question is what were you doing back here?"

"It's a short cut to my apartment. There was this guy…he was wearing red," Emma looked around herself absently, "I think he took my bearclaw…"

"I doubt that's what he was after. You look fine at least."

"I am fine," Emma claimed before she fell unconscious. Hook caught her before she fell completely forward.

"No love, you're definitely not fine," Hook said looking over to Tink.

* * *

Regina lit a fireball in her hand and the little girl burrowed deep into her base of her neck, "It's alright, dear."

"Hatter. Are you going to surrender?" One of the men questioned.

"The closest thing you'll get to a surrender is me giving you a chance to leave."

He refused the answer and commanded his soldiers with a gesture to continue on. All Regina really saw was the tip of Dawn's sword raise from being pointed at the ground before there were six men laid out on the asphalt. She closed her fist and let the fire die out. Although she didn't like the thought to much, Dawn could take care of herself and the proof was in how fast she made quick work of the soldiers. She was about to cringe at the younger brunette seconds from smashing her fist into some guy's helmeted head, when a shock wave of magic blew through causing the soldiers to be knocked unconscious and a strong wind to blow through their hair.

Just ahead of Dawn a familiar figure walked towards them. At first Regina was shocked but then she rolled her eyes wanting to pull Dawn back behind her as if she need to shield the girl from this person in particular. Her emotions quickly changed as she watched Sidney Glass walk towards their daughter but barely stopped to even look at her. Regina wanted nothing more than to choke him out.

"Daniella," he nodded to her.

"Dad," Dawn replied curtly.

"You knew?" Regina asked sounding horrified.

"It took all night but I figured it out," Dawn said giving her mother a look that assured her she wasn't upset. Not at her at least. Then she turned to Sidney, "You kidnapped me," she said accusingly, pointing her sword at him.

"That wasn't me," he said pushing the blade away from his face. "The red queen is only the start of your problems, Hatter."

"What else could possibly be going wrong?" Dawn shouted in frustration.

"Your former master and your supposed successor are aligned." Dawn scoffed. "They're out to kill you."

"Those two are not my concern."

"And they are both in a partnership with the Jabberwocky and the queen," he finished.

"Jesus shit."

"Dawn," Regina scolded putting a hand to the little girl's head.

"Sorry," she muttered and then turned back to Sidney, "What are you going to do to help?"

"I'm not helping your mother," he said shooting the older brunette a glare.

"Look I don't have time for the divorced parents bit. Are you helping or not?"

"I'm here to protect you not anyone else."

"Then I don't need your protection and I need you to stay out of my way," Dawn said before walking over to Regina and taking them all to where she sensed Emma was.

* * *

"I'm going to find whoever did this and personally-"

"Regina, I'm fine," Emma said trying to calm her seething girlfriend. She looked over to Dawn who was just as upset and the girl didn't seem too convinced. "Guys seriously, I'm fine. It just feels like I got hit with a frying pan."

"We heard the public service announcement and I'm guessing mom didn't approve of that," Henry said looking up at his sister.

It was really cool to him to be able to say that. And then he looked over to Madison who was icing Emma's cheek. She was like his sister too and she was fun to hang out with so despite all the hell that's happened, at least he gained siblings out of it.

"No, I didn't," Regina said with a frown as the little girl sat in her lap. The child hadn't wanted to part from her since the moment she took her from Dawn. It wasn't necessarily a surprise that the girl was comforted by her but she still wasn't sure if the whole town had accepted her change to a hero. Although she never skipped out on opportunities to do motherly things with children who didn't think they were too old.

Dawn grinned at Regina as she gave the girl juice and crackers to keep her mind off the near death experience she'd had only an hour ago. She couldn't help imagine if Regina would have done all of that for her but then again there wasn't much she had to imagine. She had sat there like that before. Even though it was just the evil queen and her little one, in a way she'd still had her mother at least a little bit.

"Don't let it make you sad, munchkin," Madison said sitting down next to her.

"What?"

"Watching them. You don't have to think about how that could've been you."

"I'm not."

"Really?"

"What are you thinking?" Henry asked curiously.

"Gosh you little turd. Do you hear everything?" Madison said teasingly. Henry scowled at her and stuck out his tongue.

Dawn didn't let them start bickering as she put her arms around their shoulders which immediately made them stop, "I'm thinking I got all the family I need right here and the last thing I'm going to do is let them take it...again."

"You know I have your back," Madison nodded.

"Me, too," Henry added.

"Well, then…" Dawn trailed off glancing around the room. Most heroes and reformed villains were present. It was a step in a new direction to have this kind of backup. Or any backup in general. She removed her arms from around their shoulders and stood up. As soon as she took a couple of steps forward all eyes were on her.

"I'm not going to have this big speech about why you should help me. I've only known bluntness my whole life and I think now is where it will benefit me most. You know who I am and…who I was and now I'm asking for your help. Despite who I am known to be, this town is still the only home I've ever had. I am going to protect it."

Emma pulled the ice pack from her face and sat up, putting her feet to the floor and nodded. David stepped forward away from his wife and son, "What's the plan Dawn?"

"The Queen likes games," Dawn said rolling her wrist and a deck of cards appeared in her hand, "So do I…" she put the deck down on the table in front of where Emma sat and everyone seemed to move forward to see what she was about to do.

She twirled her index finger around over the deck and the cards started to release themselves from the deck and spin around. Emma squinted at the shape taking form inside. The lights flickered as the magic flowed through the air and just as quickly as the cards danced violently over the table, they place themselves neatly back into the deck leaving a big jet black bird standing on the table. Everyone looked puzzled.

"What the hell are we going to do with a bloody bird?" Hook asked curiously.

"It's a raven," Henry said knowingly walking up to the bird. Regina was about to tell him to stop until she watched the bird step forward on the table to be petted by the boy. The queen's shoulders relaxed but Dawn eyed the bird questioningly. "What's its name?"

"His name is Kyparissi. It means Cypress in Greek."

"Why?" Henry asked with a frown.

"His favorite tree is the Cypress and well I find Greek a very interesting language."

"That's great and all but what are we doing with your friend here?" Madison asked skeptically.

"The Red Queen isn't a woman of her word most times. If she manages to kill me she'll still try to kill all of you. We're not leaving here without a plan, Kyparissi is my eyes and ears. He'll go and figure out what she's doing," then she turned to the bird who was alert and ready for orders, "Be back in within an hour."

The raven gave her a single nod and took off from the table flying in a circle above them before Dawn threw up a card in the direction the bird flew in and he disappeared in spark and the card fell back into the deck.

"Now we wait," Emma said leaning back against the couch and pressing the ice back onto her face. Everyone found a spot to get comfortable and the room fell into silence. Dawn went and sat down at the round table next to Regina. The older brunette looked up at her and grinned softly. Dawn could barely return it before the girl in Regina's lap started to speak, "Are the red men going to come back?"

"No, they won't be back," Dawn answered not noticing how her mother was watching the interaction.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." When the girl didn't look too convinced Dawn glanced to Regina and back to her. "Addison?"

"You know my name? Are you magic?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you know Santa Claus?" she whispered.

"No, I don't but I'm going to make you a promise okay?" The child nodded. "I promise that you're going to be safe and you're going to get back to your mommy and daddy."

"How?"

"Because…" Dawn looked over to Henry and Madison talking and then looked to Regina who was curious as to what she would say. She pointed to Regina and continued, "Because my mommy is going to protect you."

Addison turned to look at Regina before turning back to Dawn she nodded with a smile, "Okay. Your mommy's nice."

"Yeah, she's pretty great," Dawn nodded smiling at Regina. The love in the woman's eyes was what she had been wanting all this time. Dawn thought to say something directly to the woman but Henry sat down next to her looking excited, "What is it Henry?"

"Do you know card tricks?" He asked animatedly.

"A few."

"Can you show us some?"

Dawn glanced over to Madison and Devin looking over at them. She put her hand out and the deck flew into her hand, "Um…why not?" Henry rushed back over to the other two and Dawn up and followed, leaving Regina feeling a really warm, comforting feeling in her chest.

* * *

"Okay one more round," Devin said frowning at Madison.

"You're not going to beat her at any kind of card game, Devin," Dawn said dealing the cards again. "She's been playing since she was in diapers."

"That's so not fair."

"Aw, look," Madison said reaching across the table and pinching his cheek, "He's so cute when he loses."

Dawn and Henry snickered as Devin smacked her hand away. A fierce cawing echo throughout the room silenced everyone and Dawn collected the deck with a swipe of her hand. She threw the cards out into air and a blinding light flashed giving Kyparissi access to their hideout once again. The bird circled before landing on the table in front of Addison. Dawn tilted her curiously watching her winged companion drop a teddy bear in front of the girl and then flying off to the middle table where he was first summoned.

"Well haven't you gone soft," Dawn said to the bird as he ruffled his feathers.

"Why do you say that?" Snow asked.

"He normally dislikes children," she answered putting her hand on the bird's head. Their eyes both shined gold and Dawn nodded to herself with a sigh. She hadn't counted on the information. The bird bristled for a moment and then moved assuming his job was finished. Dawn moved the cards away from him and he looked confused. "Why don't you stick around for a while buddy? My brother is good company."

Kyparissi nodded and glided over to the boy. Henry grinned at Dawn and petted the bird. Regina exchanged a look with Emma and the brunette was refusing to let her children get yet another pet. Especially an abnormally big raven. Although seeing how loyal the bird was to her daughter and how gentle the bird was with Henry, she might just give in again.

"Alright so what's the game plan?" Emma asked.

"The queen certainly has her riddles. 'The border between orphaned and loved'."

"What does that mean?"

"She wants me to surrender at the town line and...she apparently knows about Kyparissi," Dawn said shaking her head. Regina stood up from her seat, placing the girl in the chair as she occupied herself with crayons and paper and the teddy bear. "She brought an army with her. I know her battle strategies like the back of my hand. There's a dozen or so soldiers and there are 16 men in her personal guard."

"Overkill much?" Madison mumbled.

"So we're heavily outnumbered," Hook concluded.

"Her soldiers are mediocre at best. It's the personal guard that's a bit more skilled in combat," Dawn paced the floor putting together her best course of action. "Devin and Snow should have easy targets with a bow and arrow. I need the rest of you to take care of all the soldiers including the guard and I'll handle the rest."

"Pup, what do you mean the rest? There's still Jefferson, the Jabberwocky, the Queen and your old master. You can't handle them by yourself," Ruby said with a frowned. The girl was certainly unconventional.

"Yes, I can. I just need the soldiers out of my way," Dawn argued.

"No way kid. We're not going in like that," Emma frowned.

"I completely agree," Regina said stepping forward. "Now normally the Charmings are the ones with terrible ideas but yours is going to get more than a few of us killed." Snow, David, and Emma frowned at the comment.

"You have a better idea?" Dawn questioned.

"Yes, I do. We all take down those soldiers and then Emma, myself, and you will handle the queen and party."

"And if I don't agree with that?"

"Then you can stay here, Dawn. You're lucky I'm giving you the choice of going in the first place." Dawn looked defiantly at her mother before realizing that this was supposed to happen. Her mother was supposed to disagree to any plan that would involve her getting hurt at all. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. We'll do it your way," the younger brunette said and turned away from the woman to Henry.

The boy walked up to her, "Kyparissi can protect you should the need come but I'm giving you this," Dawn said raising her hand and a sheathed dagger appeared. She pulled it from the sleeve and showed it to him. "This will stun to the touch so don't go waving this around, okay?"

"Got it," he nodded taking it hesitantly, waiting for his mothers to object but as he glanced over to them they didn't seemed to want to protest it. Well Regina did a little but she held her tongue reluctantly. He put it in his inside coat pocket and hugged Dawn shortly.

"Alright, are we marching down to the line or can we poof us all there?" Emma asked looking at Regina.

"I believe the three of us should be able to get everyone there."

Henry hugged his mothers and his grandparents as well as Madison. Snow and David left Neal with Belle as she agreed reluctantly to stay with Tink to watch the children. The shorter woman kissed Ruby and told her to come back in one piece and Tink did the same for Hook to which he replied, "What's the worst that can happen? I lose another hand?"

"That's not funny," Tinkerbell said hitting him in the chest. "Nothing stupid. You come back with one hook and one hook only."

"Anything for you, love."

Regina watched them pensively taking in a deep breath. Dawn walked up next to her, "Why does it feel like we're going off to war?"

"Technically we are…in a way."

"You plan to take on an army wearing that?"

"A queen doesn't need pants to cripple an army, dear," Regina said smugly. Dawn chuckled and shook her head.

"Everyone's ready," Emma said holding her sword in her hand and handing Dawn hers.

"Showtime," Dawn sighed and glanced the room before nodding to the two women. Everyone going was submerged in a very bright light purple smoke.

* * *

"About time Hatter. I really was starting to think you were losing your touch," the red queen said as they appeared. She glanced at everyone present as they stared back at the army that was standing stock still around their queen.

"You haven't seen my touch." Dawn eyed the two men standing in alliance with the queen and the Jabberwocky. The first thing that came to mind was to kill them all now like she should've a long time ago.

"Bold words. I'm assuming the posse you brought with you means you won't be surrendering so easily."

"Or at all. You're not getting anything but the tip of my sword pressed into your throat."

"Now, now Hatter you were so tame before. I guess you just need to lose of a few things since you think you're free. I don't really remember releasing you from your contract."

"Meaning?"

"You may have gotten away the first time, Hatter, but you won't escape again," the Red Queen sneered. "I will have your head on a pike."

Before Dawn could respond to the threat she felt a hand reaching for the hilt of her sword. She looked over to Madison unsheathing the cutlass no one had ever dared to touch, pointing it in the direction of the queen, "Over my dead body bitch."

From the corner of her eye, Dawn spotted Devin pulling back the arrow on his bow but he was slightly less confident than her friend, "What she said...I think."

"Cute," the queen muttered, "If that's what it takes to get what I want...make sure you kill them both," she commanded her guards. "In fact kill all of them."

Dawn reached out her hand and the infamous hat came spinning towards her from Jefferson's grasp. He frowned at her and clenched his fist.

"We both know you were never really cut out for the job, Jefferson," Dawn said. "Your contract is terminated."

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said lowly, unsheathing his cutlass.

"Kill them," the pale woman demanded louder and the red soldiers rushed the line spears and swords ready. Dawn's party seemed to be prepared enough though and met them with a fierce clashing of metal and magic.

"Another long day," Dawn said to herself reaching down into the hat and pulling out a spare sword she happened to have laying around in her former hideout. From the corner of her eye she spotted someone charging right at her but she wasn't able to react in time as an opposing blade blocked the attack and cut the assailant down. Dawn looked over to see Madison shaking her head at her.

"What?" Dawn frowned.

"Do I always have to save your ass?" The older girl asked while flawlessly counterattacking and shoving someone to the ground.

"Not always," Dawn replied taking her elbow to an unsuspecting soldier's throat.

"Showoff."

As dire as the situation seemed to have been, Dawn actually quite enjoyed sword fighting the bad guys with her best friend. Although it was nothing like play fighting with sticks and Madison wasn't enjoying the sight of spilled blood as much. They blocked and defended each other aggressively until the volume of soldiers increased and they were split but that didn't stop Dawn from keeping an eye on her and the rest of her family. If she felt something was getting too close for comfort Dawn resorted to her magic.

"Tired?" David asked cutting down another before facing Hook. The pirate didn't get a chance to reply as two soldiers rammed the both of them and in the same quick moment they thrust their swords into the men's chests in sync with each other.

Hook glanced over at David and said, "Never." Another man came rushing towards him he swiped his sword across the back of his calves and knocked him off his feet and by the time he turned around David was just recovery from being caught off guard. Hook sheathed his sword and held out his hand, "Sure you're not the one tired mate?"

"Never," he said grabbing the offered hand. Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed at the men, neither of them noticed the other two soldiers coming towards them. She pulled a dagger from her boot and aimed skillfully at the first man knocking him dead and then gripped the handle of her sword in her right hand and heaved it right into the second guy.

Hook and David turned to her in shock and paid attention to their surroundings at her stern look. Dawn was seconds away from cracking smile at them but had the wind knocked out of her. She landed on her hands and turned to see him.

Unfortunately, being the Mad Hatter came with having no one to actually call a friend but Dawn found she made a mistake in taking a confidant in the leader of the royal guard. She glowered at him, "Damian."

"Dawn is it?" he asked uninterestedly. "Sorry we have to be on the opposite side of this."

"I'm not." She glanced to her right at her former master about to blast an unsuspecting Ruby with a shot of dark magic and she threw her hand out, the force tossing him sideways. Damian looked from the man back to her and narrowed his eyes. They scuffled savagely, hurling sloppy punches until he had Dawn pinned. His arm around her throat and her arms trapped behind her back, forcing her to watch what he had hoped to be heartbreaking for her to see.

Dawn tried to jerk away until she found herself watching Emma move through the red men deftly. She looked on helplessly as Emma turned taking down a soldier leaving Madison to clash with Jefferson. She knew right away that despite the fact that Madison had proved herself a skilled fighter she was no match for Jefferson, the apprentice she now regretted teaching anything. Dawn shook her head, "No. No…"

"Maddy!" Dawn shouted attempting to get to her friend but was held in place by the leader of the queen's guard. He knew from her reaction that if he could keep her there for long enough she'd have to watch her friend die. It'd break her. Maybe not enough like it would if it were her mother but it was enough.

"You don't get the happy ending today Hatter," he hissed in her ear just as Jefferson swung his sword to disarm her and unnecessarily head-butted her.

"No, no," Dawn said under her breath elbowing him as hard as she could until she watched Jefferson drive the edge of his sword into her stomach pulling her flush against his chest and then shoving her backwards.

"No! Maddy!" The older girl turned her head to her friend as she clutched at her stomach. Her eyes glazed over at the agony on Dawn's face and she could only get out a weak, "I'm sorry," before dropping to the ground.

"No!" Dawn cried. At the cry Emma searched for Dawn through the fighting only to have a blade graze her cheek. Her attention pulled back to trying to survive one of the most draining battles she's ever been in.

"Unfortunately, you won't be seeing her soon. It's not nice where you'll be going," Damian said in her ear. She'd had enough. Madison had been her everything for so long and even with Emma, Regina, Henry, and Ruby, she still meant everything to her. A piece of her was gone now without her and the rage she once had as the Hatter came back. Unrestrained.

"You son of a bitch," she muttered ignoring the tear tracks trailing down her cheeks.

"You betrayed the kingdom. My loyalty lies with the queen-"

He nearly swallowed is teeth at the force Dawn put into slamming the back of her head into his face. He let out a cry of pain, clutching his broken nose. Dawn grabbed him by the throat and jerked him to the ground. Her sword appeared in her right hand and she brought her left hand onto the hilt. She brought her arms up above her head ready to bring her sword down into his chest until she sensed the presence of two more soldiers ahead of her. She didn't so much as blink before two arrows were imbedded in them.

She didn't give them time to drop as she twisted her wrist, snapped in their necks. Then she turned back to him. She glanced up to Regina blasting her former master with the last of her energy and he sailed back right across the town line, flat on his back. Dawn reminded herself to walk across the line murder him in the worse way possible.

"No, wait," Damian begged holding out a hand watching her eyes turn from green to green and yellow. He eyes seemed to focus on the yellow of her left eye before her voice interrupted him.

"I don't give mercy," Dawn snapped driving the blade into his chest and his arm dropped like a rock. She twisted the blade deeper almost enjoying the sound of the blood pouring from the wound.

She forced the sword deeper and she glanced to her right at the sound of a sword dropping. She found Emma on her knees, tears in her eyes and bleeding cut on her cheek.

"You're no savior," Jabberwocky taunted. "You forgot all about her."

"No. I didn't forget…I'm sorry Tali. Please," Emma begged.

Dawn watched the torture and her anger flared tenfold. Even after just watching her best friend die, she had too much more rage to give. She jerked her sword from Damian's unmoving body and moved swiftly over to the Jabberwocky, catching her completely off guard. She took her feet away from under her and jammed her sword towards the woman's face but she caught it between her hands.

"You didn't think it would be that easy Hatter," the Jabberwocky said kicking her backwards.

"I don't want it to be easy, I want it to hurt," Dawn growled. The Jabberwocky actually smiled at her words.

"There's the Hatter I know. The fighter," she said getting up. "Are you angry? Do you have that rage that made you the most feared in all of Wonderland?"

"Yes," Dawn said in a clipped tone that carried a grieving heaviness in her voice.

"You can always come back…you could be feared again," the woman grinned circling Dawn. The words were only providing commentary on the ongoing scene of Madison dying playing over and over in her head. For moment she considered it. Maybe it was better to have that rage fill the void of sadness she had carried with her her whole life. Love hurt so much and it didn't feel worth if she had to watch the same happen to everyone she'd come to love in this town. Maybe it wasn't worth it but she'd watch her family die before she went back to Wonderland as the Red Queen's pet.

Just as the Jabberwocky took a step in front of her again as she went around her mocking circle, Dawn promptly smashed the web of her hand into the woman's throat. The Jabberwocky choked grabbing for her neck, struggling to breathe. Dawn walked around her and slammed her boot into the woman's calves causing her to drop to her knees. Dawn squatted down in front of the woman as she wheezed for breath, "Look at me."

The Jabberwocky looked into her eyes with an agonizing grimace but Dawn couldn't find it in herself to care and she said in a calm, chilling voice, "I'm going to kill you and it's going to be slow and painful. You understand?"

"You can-can't kill…me," she managed to get out.

"Why the hell not?"

"You're nothing without me, Hatter."

"I wasn't the Hatter...I was happy without you," Dawn said behind clenched teeth. She threw a punched at the woman, "Everything would've been fine."

"Nothing…" she said again.

"Shut up!" Dawn shouted punching her again. She stood up and picked up her sword, pressing the blade against her throat and leaning in close to her face. "You are no champion."

Regina looked away at movement of Dawn's wrist and the evident sound of blood squirting from a fatal neck wound. The Jabberwocky choked painfully falling to her side. She looked up at Dawn until the last thing she would see in her waking life was the raging eyes of the Mad Hatter.

Dawn stepped back turning with the intention of cutting someone else down. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen before her eyes met Jefferson standing right in front of her. Then another pain pushed through her organs and she looked down to the swords imbedded in her stomach.

"No!" Regina yelled.

Devin and Snow shot the last of their arrows into the man but he didn't drop. He gave Dawn a bloody smile, "Student kills the master," and he collapsed to the ground below Dawn, releasing the hilts of the swords.

"I'm not the Hatter..." Dawn murmured.

"I...win," he cackled as the last of his life force ran low.

"David," Snow said slowly watching the pain come over her former step mother's face. David and Hook finished off the last of the soldiers.

Dawn grabbed the two hilts and pulled them out and dropped them to the ground. Everything seemed really surreal. It was bright and she almost felt absolutely nothing but bliss. She looked down to her shaking hands and closed them into tight fists to stop them. Her eyes fell to her friend unmoving on the pavement.

"Pup," Ruby shouted running over to her. Dawn dropped in her arms and they both slid to the ground. "Come on pup. You can't leave now."

"Maddy," Dawn mumbled. Ruby shivered at the sight of blood dripping from the teen's mouth and down onto her shirt. She looked over to the other girl who had been laying unmoving for minutes now. David and Snow stood by as Hook bent down over Madison. Her eyes were closed and they hoped that maybe she had just a passed out.

He pressed his fingers to her neck and immediately sighed, "Nothing…"

Snow burrowed herself into David's chest and he closed his arms around her looking away Madison's body. Devin's brow creased in intense pain as if he'd been stabbed as well and it sure felt like it. Despite the pain suddenly coursing through his body he continued to point his arrow in the direction of the smirking Red Queen. He stood on shaky legs watching Ruby holding Dawn's body.

Regina and Emma walked as if the ground beneath them was glass and that shattering it would kill Dawn quicker. Ruby looked up to them and back down to the teen again shaking her head, tears in her eyes, "Pup…"

"Dawn," Regina whispered through her tears, coming down across from Ruby. The younger woman gently put the shivering teen in Regina's arms and stood up. As a wolf she had a strong stomach but the sight of her pup's blood all over her twisted her gut in ways she didn't even think were possible. Her insides lurched resulting a less than appropriate time to vomit on the pavement.

"Dawn, listen to me. You can't die," Emma said. "You can't, kid. You hear me?"

"Sorry, Swan," Dawn chuckled weakly.

"I just found you. Please…" Regina sobbed into the girl's hair. Emma was surprised to hear the words Regina had always refused to acknowledge even existed. She was sure the woman would be forever heartbroken by this to have said those words.

"I did good…" Dawn breathed out with a hitch. Regina frowned in question. "Mom…"

"Yes, baby," Regina said looking down to Dawn, tragically, only to find her daughter unmoving, unblinking, and cold in her arms. Her eyes were still open and Emma moved to close them but Regina grabbed her wrist with a shaky hand. They both look down into vacant eyes and watched as they turned amber. Emma grimaced painfully and reached to close her eyes anyway and Regina didn't try to stop her but kept her hand on her wrist.

"Go on lad," Hook said to Devin as he kept the queen at the tip of his sword. The boy nodded and moved towards the two women around Dawn.

"I…I didn't get to…I loved her," he said shedding a single tear, not bothering to wonder why Regina hadn't given him a death glared from the admission.

Instead the former queen brushed the hair from Dawn's face and pressed her lips to her cold forehead. Silently she hoped her love for her little girl would bring her back. She even prayed to any god she hoped would listen. To the many gods that she and Dawn had spent hours talking about out in the grass of the backyard as they looked up to the stars and told each other their stories. She cursed what destinies and fates held this as her daughter's end. Not when their lives had only just started.

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Emma said hollowly as she held on to Dawn's hand.

The brunette hugged the body in her arms closer and whispered, "It didn't work."

A rustling in the trees caught Emma's attention before she could come up with what to say to her and she felt a breeze blow by her. Sidney who had appeared from the trees was met with a seething wolf. She didn't let him get a word out before she knocked her fist into his face. He stumbled back dropping the umbrella he seemed to carry all the time.

"You son of a bitch. You promised you would protect her!" Ruby shouted. As soon as he righted himself again she continued to throw punches at him until he dodged on and catch her hand.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped wolf," he said in a biting tone. Ruby snatched her hand away and shoved him backwards over and over, shouting curses at him. He raised his hand at her and his magic shot her backwards causing her to fall back onto her hands.

She looked up at him, murder in her eyes, "You promised her," she growled, eyes turning yellow. She'd just lost her pup. She dared anyone to try and stop her from killing him if she wanted.

"I keep my promises," he countered.

"She's dead," Regina said lowly, voice already hoarse from crying.

"She won't stay dead. There is a way," he said picking up his umbrella but not daring to move closer.

"No one can bring back the dead, Glass," Emma snapped.

"No offense, Miss Swan, but you know little to nothing compared to the decades of knowledge I have on magic."

"There isn't a way. Everyone knows that."

"There is but it's a steep price to pay for such magic…rare magic. I'll pay that price for my daughter."

Emma looked over to Regina who once again zoned out of her surroundings. She put a hand to her girlfriend's shoulder and the woman flinched before coming back to the present. The brunette looked to Emma and then turned to Sidney.

"This one time we want the same thing. Let me save her." Regina nodded weakly. The man waved his hand making his lamp appear on the ground in front of them. Ruby eyed it and him suspiciously.

"How?" Ruby asked hostilely.

"A life for a life. An ultimate price to get what we all want."

"Whose life?"

"Are you going to keep asking questions or are you going to let me save her wolf?" Ruby growled at him.

"What do you need?" Emma asked without question to the methods it would take. She ignored Ruby's stunned look.

"Something of great value to her."

"Emma you're not really going to do this are you?" Ruby asked.

"I'm trying to save her. She's my kid too," Emma snapped, glancing over to Madison's body. If this worked she'd find a way to save her too.

"She's my pup, Emma. It hurts more than you'll ever understand but we can't do this."

"You're not doing it. I am."

"Are you thinking about whose life we have to take for this to work?" the brunette questioned grabbing the savior's arm.

"It's worth it."

"But if it's your family."

"Don't..."

"Your parents-"

"I said don't Ruby!"

"Henry?"

"That won't happen. I'm going to save her. You don't have to go dark doing it, but I will," Emma shouted pushing the woman's hand away. Ruby deflated and tried not to think of the bad that could happen from doing this.

Emma glanced over towards the red queen with a menacing look, "It should be you." The woman only grinned wider with her firm belief that whatever it was wouldn't work.

Emma looked over Dawn's body and tried to look for something. Her compass was nowhere to be found. Honestly, her sword didn't mean anything and she assumed using Regina for this wasn't an option. Then she spotted the gold band on her finger and leaned over to gently take it without disturbing her heartbroken lover. She shivered at the dull, dead stiffness of the girl's hand but continued on in hopes that it wouldn't be that way for long. When she pulled, however, nothing happened. She tried again with only a little more force but nothing happened again.

"Regina."

"What is it?" the brunette answered heavily.

"The ring. We need it," the blonde said softly. They both had tears still falling from their eyes and Emma didn't even want to look at her parents or Devin or Madison's body. She'd feel too guilty for both of them dying this way. She had Jefferson but she left Madison to him and if she hadn't have done that, they'd both still be alive. More tears fell from her eyes at the thought as she watched Regina lean slightly and slip the ring from Dawn's hand. Emma took the ring from her and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"What now?" she asked.

"Put the ring on the lamp," he said and watched Emma do as he said. He removed his hand from the umbrella leaving it standing upright on its own. With both hands out, palms facing inward as he started to murmur the incantation. Ruby stood at the sound of thunder rolling across the sky. She involuntarily shook at the lightning striking too close for comfort.

Emma moved closer to Regina to put an arm around her waist and pressing her forehead to the brunette's shoulder, hair falling to one side and down the woman's back. She squeezed her eyes closed at the thunder and lightning getting closer. Splitting the sky and shaking the ground violently. She could feel something beginning to glow against her eyelids but she didn't want to look. She squeezed her eyes tighter and tighter as everything got louder. Sidney continuously repeated the incantation get louder each time and it echoed in her ears.

"Please," she whispered into Regina's shoulder. She felt the woman shiver under her and held on tighter to the brunette.

And then the sounds just...stopped. It became so silent the only thing anyone could hear with a small ringing sound in their ears.

She looked up quickly to where Ruby stared, watching as Sidney started to fade into dust. Her eyes widened as he disappeared. The only sound then was the sound of Sidney's umbrella hitting the ground and it was just as loud as the thunder had been. Immediately, all eyes fell on Dawn's body still in Regina's arms and all waiting for her to take a breath again.

* * *

**I could say sorry about this but I'm not going to. It happened. I'm a sadist and my beta has no power to stop me anymore but there are a few more chapters left things could get better...or worse. Although would it hurt less if I say it has a happy-ish ending? No?**

**Well, what about if I give a teaser for the next chapter? Yes? Of course it will. **

**Chapter 44…**

_"Regina," Emma tried again._

_"What is it, Miss Swan?"_

_"Miss Swan?" Emma frowned and Regina refused to look at the hurt that was obviously in her eyes. Emma was well aware that the title never was really meant to harm but to tease and get on her nerves but it didn't make hearing it again after months of being really fucking in love with the woman any better._

_"Please just go."_

_"You're not the only one confused and angry and crushed by everything that's happened…I need you."_

_"Emma…" Regina said tiredly. She really hoped that this wasn't the moment the blonde chose to mention Henry's state of being after everything that happened during that final battle._

_"When was the last time you ate? Or slept...or even went home?"_

_"That doesn't matter. She needs me here."_


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm putting all blame on Withgirl for everything...including late updates.**

**TW: Angst and a scene in the morgue, if that bothers anyone.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A hospital room had never been so quiet and so loud at the same time. Not since Henry eating the turnover. Honestly she never thought that there would ever be anyone else that would matter this much. She'd spent all morning here, staring at the same lines over and over again. At first they weren't too hopeful but now as she sat in the stiff plastic chair, those lines seemed to even out.

So, now the mayor of Storybrooke sat stoically watching the heart monitor. It didn't make things all better but it still gave her a relief every time it beeped normally or the EKG, that was now representing the life Regina didn't want to lose, continued in a healthy pattern. Unlike coffee on any other day, the sounds of a fighting life were keeping her awake. She was sure that was good thing as she hadn't slept in days.

"Regina."

The brunette startled out of her thoughts but didn't move physically. Anyone in their right mind knew to leave her alone and not to try and get her to go home. Any villain that could possibly be roaming in Storybrooke were either locked up or well aware that pissing her off today or any other day in the near future would be life ending for them. So surely, it had to be only one person.

"Regina," Emma tried again.

"What is it, Miss Swan?"

"Miss Swan?" Emma frowned and Regina refused to look at the hurt that was in her eyes. Emma was well aware that the title never was really meant to harm but to tease and get on her nerves but it didn't make hearing it again after months of being really fucking in love with the woman any better.

"Please just go."

"You're not the only one confused and angry and crushed by everything that's happened…I need you."

"Emma…" Regina said tiredly. She really hoped that this wasn't the moment the blonde chose to mention Henry's state of being after everything that happened during that final battle.

"When was the last time you ate? Or slept...or even went home?"

"That doesn't matter. She needs me here."

"I know but…so do I. I'm not asking you to choose. Just come home. Eat something…" the sheriff tried not to think of all the many reasons her girlfriend was here. In this state. But she thought about them anyway and the tears built up anyway as well against her wishes. "…sleep. Please, Regina. Please talk to me."

"What do you think we're doing now?" Regina questioned looking down into her lap. _Don't cry Swan_.

"Your shutting me out Regina. I haven't seen you and I haven't…talk to me please."

"My daughter is dead!" The brunette stood up from her seat and finally turned to the blonde. "I don't want to talk. I don't want to eat or sleep or go home because it's all going to remind me that she is gone. And it's not that I don't love you or that I don't want to see you but every time I look at you or Henry or Ruby or even that giant creature you all dare call a puppy, all I can think of is Dawn. My daughter, that I will never see again. Her body disintegrated in my hands and I just don't want to think about that right now."

"I…" Emma tried. She couldn't find any way to express how she felt about Dawn being gone other than crying and that's not something Regina needed from her. She averted her eyes away from the woman over to the girl lying in the bed and she finally realized that Madison was really all any of them had left of Dawn. Even with the many months they spent with her Madison was the only one who really knew her.

"Just go, Emma," Regina said quietly turning around back to the heart monitor and get lost in the sound.

"I'm…" the blonde turned to leave. Although Regina didn't miss the heartbroken whisper, "I loved her too."

* * *

"_The lass is dead. Treat her with respect or I'll give you a taste of the one handed life, mate," Hook threatened Whale as the nurses wheeled the gurney into the morgue._

"_Yeah I got it…mate," Whale responded taking a step back and glancing between the pirate and wolf. _

"_Got a few more. Much less important bodies. They don't take priority," Ruby informed him looking over the girl. She hadn't spent much time with her but she knew her pup loved the girl intensely. So even in death Ruby would take care of her friend until her burial. _

"_I think I got it." Ruby growled at him and Hook was on the verge of threatening him again but there was a rattling sound behind Whale and the three of them turned to see the nurses standing back in shock. "What happened?"_

"_She moved," one of them said pointing to Madison's left hand. Hook and Ruby exchanged a look before stepping forward._

"_How long since she's been deceased?" Whale asked staring at her body closely. _

"_Thirty minutes…more or less," Hook said, "What the bloody hell is happening?"_

"_It's possible her pulse was weak enough to miss."_

"_Are you saying she's alive?" Ruby asked urgently._

"_I'm not saying-"_

"_Look," Ruby said pointing to the girl's twitching hand. Before Whale could move an inch, Madison gasped out as if it had been her first time to taste the air. She coughed violently, blood staining her chin in tiny specks. At the struggling wheezes Whale gestured for the nurses to get a crash cart as he pulled his stethoscope up to his ears and walked over to the now very much alive Madison._

_She looked panicked and in pain, so it probably wouldn't work well if Whale was the first person she saw after being dead. Ruby and Hook moved to either side of her and the wolf gently touched her arm. Madison looked at her panting roughly._

"_It's going to be okay, alright…You're alive," Ruby said trying to reassure her. The nurses returned and immediately put an oxygen mask on her. She nodded weakly at Ruby's words and the brunette watched Whale press the stethoscope to her chest. He looked surprised before saying, "Prep her for surgery."_

_They left with her on the gurney and crash cart keeping pace. Ruby stepped to the door and watched them disappear down the hall. She was happy Madison was alive but it wasn't like she could go to Dawn with the good news and she couldn't imagine that even with how much Regina did care for Madison, she wouldn't be jumping for joy anytime soon. It really just meant another person to join in their grieving. _

"_Surgery?" Hook asked. _

"_The puncture wound clipped her lung pretty badly. It needs to be fix immediately," Whale said beginning to walk out. "I'll keep you updated and I suggest maybe informing…next of kin if possible. Whoever is close to her."_

"_Alright." As he left, Hook turned to Ruby who was worriedly looking after where the nurses disappeared. "Who are we telling first? Or are we not telling now?"_

"_Regina needs to know and so does Emma. I doubt you can bother Regina without her trying to take your head off or something, so I'll go to her and you go to Emma."_

"_Aye, I agree. Meet back here?"_

"_Yeah," Ruby said emptily and started off towards the exit of the hospital._

* * *

"How's Regina?" Snow asked softly as she handed her daughter a mug of cocoa from behind the couch.

Emma looked over her shoulder and gave her mother the minutest of smiles, before she place the mug on the coffee table and replied, "Exactly how you would expect."

"Has she said anything to you yet?"

"Would you want to talk three days after someone ran sword through me?" she asked lowly and Snow visibly cringed at the thought.

"I don't even want to think about it," the princess replied, quickly bringing a protective hand to lay on her child's shoulder and then she shot a look at Charming over in the kitchen. The prince quickly got the message and came over to stand next to his wife.

"I was close enough to save her," Emma said hollowly, "I'm supposed to be the fucking saviour and I was on my knees crying while my girlfriend was losing her daughter…"

David and Snow exchanged a look and they both seemed to decide that it was time, "who is Tali?" Snow asked softly.

Emma took a deep breath and was about to deflect the conversation, before she decided that she'd had enough of being closed off. It hadn't helped her at any point in her life and she was sure that if her twelve-year-old self could see a future with two caring parents, she would probably slap her for not taking advantage of finally having the support system she had always dreamed of.

"It's a really long story," she whispered, hoping for just a moment that they would drop it and leave her to grieve, but also knew that the Charmings would never do such an insensitive thing.

"We've got nowhere to be but here," David said softly.

Emma looked down for a moment and bit her lip before she nodded and motioned for them to join her.

It only took a fraction of a second for her parent to be sat either side of her on the couch, and the saviour found she just couldn't resist as she placed her head on her mother's shoulder and allowed her father to place a comforting hand on her leg.

Silence past for a moment, later, the blonde would realise just how odd it was that her parents didn't try and coax information out of her, but for now, all she could do was think about the fake memory that had been playing on a loop in her head for three days.

_"You have about five minutes, the veil to the land of the dead is pretty thick."_

_Emma stared at the retreating teen with a furrowed brow and a tilted head._

_"Emma?"_

_The blonde whipped her head around and jumped to her feet looking up and looked down the very solid looking Talia._

_With a shaking hand, she reached out to try and touch the other girl, "Tali?" she asked hoarsely._

_The next moment, the saviour let out a pathetic whimper as the apparition swatted her hand away, anger consuming her face._

_"How could you?!" she shouted, "you said you loved me, did meeting someone else just get rid of that? Or were you just lying?"_

_Emma opened her mouth and shook her head, finally she managed to say rather weakly, "it's been…fifteen years…"_

_"I didn't know that there was a limit on grief!"_

_Tears streamed down the sheriff's face and she tried to reach forward again, only for her first love to hold up her hand, "how can you still love me and love Regina? You have to make a decision Swan, either you don't love her, or our entire relationship was a lie!"_

_"I…I do love you Tali…but I'm pretty sure that Regina is my True Love…"_

_"And what if I hadn't been shot, you would have come to Storybrooke and cheated on me? Or would we have finally gotten our dream and you would have just up and left once you realised that it was all some lie dreamt up by a pathetic little orphan?!"_

_The blonde didn't seem to have a reply and Talia continued, "you may have found your family, but to me, you will always be the cowardly little Lost Girl who wasn't there for me when I needed you. You could have offered to come with me, or convinced me to stay with you. Did you know that I would have if you had protested just a little bit more? I would be alive right now if you had even a little bit of a backbone."_

_Tears streamed down the blonde's face full force, she could just feel that this was all wrong, but she just couldn't seem to remember exactly how this did happen. Guilt flooded her system and she swallowed hard._

_"I know you would never have gone back on that deal, I tried to stop you every time," she argued, no matter how rational it was, in this moment she couldn't help the feeling that her reasoning was weak. She was beginning to wonder if there was more she could have done for Talia, she could have gone to the alley with her, but she told herself that they would both be dead. But then again, she seemed to be protected by her so called 'destiny', so maybe she would have been fine? Of course, she didn't know that at the time, it was all starting to make her head hurt._

_"I would have done anything for you, because I loved you, but now I can see that I just wasted my life on a broken little girl!"_

"Emma," Snow whispered softly as ran her hand through the crying woman's hair.

The blonde blinked out of the memory and looked up at her mother, "sorry," she mumbled, trying to wipe the tears off her jumper.

Snow grabbed her hand lightly and brought it into her lap, "what were you thinking about, sweetheart?"

"The Jabberwocky…she can plant fake memories, ones that somehow hurt way more than the originals…I finally had some kind of closure and she ruined it."

"Closure on what?" David asked clearly torn between confusion and wanting to comfort his child, Snow shot him a sympathetic look. She was going to tell him that Talia existed, but she honestly didn't know what else she could have told him, so it felt somewhat pointless.

"Talia…was my first girlfriend…" Emma sighed, sitting up straighter, she waved her hand and a familiar shoe box appeared and she reached into it. After a slight hesitation, she handed her father the picture her mother had already seen.

As he inspected the image, she looked over to her mother who had very widened eyes. She hadn't considered the thought of Talia being Emma's first love, she knew that they must have been close, but this revelation just made her feel like a terrible mother. She couldn't help the feeling that she should have done more to support her daughter all those months ago.

"What happened to her?" she finally asked, seeing that David had just about moved on from looking at the teenage version of his daughter.

"Someone…shot her, she gave me money and told me to run away…I could have done something….I should have done something," she cried, burrowing her face back into Snow's shoulder.

"How long ago?" David asked as gently as he could, he honestly had no idea how to process this. He wanted his daughter to be able to come to him and Snow for help, but he hadn't quite anticipated the first time being such a serious issue.

"Fifteen years ago," Emma sniffled, "it was a drug deal gone wrong."

"Drug deal," the blond repeated slowly. Snow quickly shook her head, trying to tell him that wasn't what he should be focusing on and then allowed her hand to fall onto the blonde's shoulder.

"What did you mean when you said you got closure?" she asked.

The saviour bit her lip, even if she wasn't completely distraught about her lost love, there was something else in the memory that made her want to crawl into bed and cry for hours. Both of the people in the originally memory were people that she would never see again and she couldn't stop herself from feeling guilty for choosing now to allow fifteen year old grief to surface. Regina had just lost her daughter and she found that all she could think about was her first girlfriend.

"Dawn can…could…bring back ghosts for like five minutes. She let me talk to Talia and I basically got yelled at for trying to ruin my relationship with Regina. I stopped feeling guilty for once in fifteen years, but now all of my old doubts are back. To make it worse, I'm crying on my mom's shoulder while Regina sits alone at home…"

"People need time to grieve, Emma. Regina has a lot to work through and so do you. I'm not saying that you should leave her alone forever, but it certainly won't help if you have your own grieving to do. Even after all of this time, I still think about my parents every single day and no amount of time will ever make me forget the moment that my mother took her last breath or when a guard informed me of my father's fate. It has gotten easier to think about over time, I can think about the happy times instead of the moment that I lost them. You were never given the chance to reach that kind of acceptance until Dawn helped you," Snow said, pushing the tears of her daughter's face.

Emma looked down at the couch for a moment, before she finally sat up straighter and smiled slightly, "did you switch jobs without telling anyone?"

The brunette chuckled and shook her head, "I think we can all agree that I would make a terrible therapist."

"I guess I'm lucky that didn't turn into a hope speech."

Snow brought the blonde closer and replied, "it nearly did, I just about managed to resist. But you don't need hope right now, you need…"

"Therapy?" the saviour sighed, she was honestly surprised that she had managed to put it off for this long. She also couldn't help but feel that going now would make her a completely selfish girlfriend, but the fact remained that Regina wasn't the only one feeling the deep cut of grief. She missed Dawn with everything she had, at this point, she was sure that her defensive mind was just using Talia as an excuse to not think about her more recent loss. Plus, she had no doubt that Archie would be able to help her with getting Regina to open up, it wasn't like she'd had much success since the dreadful battle.

"You know that it makes sense," David supplied, "how many times has Regina pointed out how idiotic we are?"

"It's not really an insult anymore if that helps," Emma mumbled with a slight smirk at the amount of rants she had listened to about 'the two idiots'.

They fell into silence for a moment, until Snow reached across and placed her hand on top of the saviour's, "you can always talk to us, but you know that we're not the people you want to talk to about this…"

"I can't talk to Regina about this, that would be completely selfish!" the blonde replied incredulously.

"I know," Snow said softly and Emma instantly relaxed slightly, "you shouldn't bring it up yet. But you should talk to someone who will know what to say and you know that would either be Regina or Archie…"

Emma swallowed hard and fell back onto her mother's shoulder, "I guess I could try therapy…especially if it could help Regina."

* * *

Emma tapped her pen incessantly against her desk as she tried to fill out her paperwork. Even if her world was falling apart didn't mean the town had to fall apart with her. Although there was no denying the gloominess surrounding the town now. The shelter was closed and when Ruby tried to push through a day working there, even the animals seemed to know Dawn was gone. On top of that they figured out what happened to Will and though Ruby had nothing personal against him, she couldn't have him there anymore. After that the wolf just could go back to do anything else but check on the animals.

She sighed and dropped the pen. She couldn't fill any of this stuff out. Dawn had just died and it was the only thing on her mind. And then the thought of how this mess started made her brow crease in a deathly scowl over to the woman in the cell across the room. It took a lot not to give into the urge to let Ruby have her way with her. As long as any vital organs and other things were cleaned up it just didn't really seem too bad of an idea.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman peacefully resting on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Staring won't do you much good, Sheriff," the red queen said with a grin still on her face. She was so satisfied with the result of the battle when they dragged her into the station.

"What did I tell you about opening your mouth," Emma snarled.

"Well-" the woman started only to be cut off by the door opening.

"Ma," Henry called spotting his mother at her desk practically seething at the woman in the cell. He tried not to give her the same look because as complicated a background Dawn came from he knew for a fact the woman was the reason why his sister dead and Madison was in the hospital. He settled for a near teary eyed glare.

The blonde stood up urgently with concern etched onto her face. She purposely stood between in Henry's line of sight to the red queen and brought his thoughts away from the woman, "Henry, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" She cringed at her last question. That was obvious.

"He won't come out."

Emma frowned at the statement and looked at her son confused, "What are we talking about?"

"Kyparissi."

"What about him?"

"He's been hiding under the bed and he won't eat anything."

"I'm sure he's adjusting to being here. Surely, he has no clue what goes on in this world. Remember Dawn was having him fly into enemy territory."

"So," the boy frowned.

"He's a fighting bird. He knows nothing else," the red queen inserted, sitting up and fully intrigued in their conversation. Emma looked at her narrowed her eyes fiercely at the woman. "The calmness of this realm is new to him."

"You don't get to speak freely," Emma said for the tenth time since she'd been there.

"Says who?" the woman teased stepping up to the bars and gripping tightly. "The Evil Queen is no longer _evil_ or a _queen_. And the Mad Hatter…she's dead."

"Shut up! Don't talk about them!" Henry shouted.

"I just have to mention how wonderful it was to watch her die…slowly and painfully. It was just rich, front row seat and all."

Henry tried to launch himself to the bars but Emma grabbed him around the waist and nearly picked him up off the ground in attempt to stop him from doing anything he'd regret. She pushed him back towards the door and tried to get him to calm down.

"My sister is dead because of you," he yelled.

"Henry, look at me," Emma said grabbing his chin. "Don't."

"But-"

"No, Henry. Whatever you're thinking, I know it hurts like hell, but I don't want you to do it and neither would your mom…Dawn wouldn't want you to either and you know it."

"She…" Henry started wiping away angry tears.

"Hey, go home. Don't worry about the bird, just go home. I'll be right behind you."

Instead of protesting the boy walked out not even casting a glance in the woman's direction one last time. Once the door closed behind him, Emma stalked over to the cell with a murderous stare.

"Next time I have to tell you to shut the hell up, I'm going to cut your tongue out. And if you ever speak about Dawn like that again in front my son or in front of anyone, I know a certain wolf who wouldn't mind ripping you limb from limb."

"The child of the Evil Queen. You care for the Hatter, Savior?" the red queen asked tilting her head.

"She was my kid too," Emma said more to herself than the woman as she grabbed her jacket and phone, heading for the door.

* * *

"Welcome back," Regina said gently watching as Madison woke up slowly. She turned her head to the woman with a wince. The brunette reached out and placed her hand on Madison's arms.

"How long was I out?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"A few days. You gave us quite the scare."

"I can imagine. I did wake up in the morgue at first. You count how many times the munchkin called me an idiot?" she chuckled not noticing Regina's breath hitch at Dawn name.

"Madison…I don't know how to-"

"To what?" Madison questioned. Her playful expression turned serious at the struggle and now she was beginning to really look at the woman. Regina was always flawless with not a hair out of place, at least for as long as she's known the woman. The brunette was looking as great as ever but underneath the makeup she was sure she would see dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her eyes were a bit puffy and bloodshot. Then there was the obvious sadness in her eyes and Madison knew it was something bad. She frowned, "What is it?"

"Dawn…she…she didn't make it," Regina responded choking back the sob she'd been holding in for days.

"No," Madison said starting to shake her head despite the pounding against her skull. "Didn't make it? It's a joke right? Please tell me it's a joke."

"I'm sorry, Madison."

"No. Stop," she whimpered clenching her fist at the tears falling down her cheeks. The vulnerability in her voice sobered Regina instantly. Even as just a normal person the girl had been strong, showing no weakness. Until now, that is.

"She's gone. I tried everything I could to bring her back. I'm so sorry."

"I said stop," Madison gasped biting down her lip.

"I-"

"No," she said harshly. "My best friend is dead…my sister. I don't want to talk. I want you to go. Leave me alone."

"If that's what you need," Regina nodded getting up from the chair and pulling it back to the wall. She expected another harsh, heartbroken reply but it never came. She led herself to the door and turned back just slightly to see Madison turned away from the rest of the room but her shoulders shook from her crying and Regina felt her crying resembled her own agony and pain.

Somewhere in the days that seemed to blur together, Regina realized all the things she'd have to do now. She'd have to acknowledge it now. Having told Madison, it felt like watching Dawn die for the first time in her arms all over again as if she hadn't been seeing it every time she closed her eyes, it made it real. Dawn really felt gone after having to see the last of them learn that Dawn didn't make it. Even seeing how crushed and destroyed Henry looked at the news, Madison almost silently, laying alone in a hospital bed crying made it hurt more than any other moment so far.

It was reality now. She'd numbly started to arrange the funeral but now that it actually felt real she wasn't sure how she could ever be expected to go back to her life as if it never happened. As if Dawn never happened. She'd need a curse for that. One that was so dark even True Love's Kiss couldn't force her to remember that _look_. Dawn had always looked at her with adoration but in her last moments she looked at peace, content with being in her mother's arms finally…even at the end. That look she'd have to pretend wasn't part of the reason why she felt like she was dying inside.

How could she be the strong shoulder for this small group of people who loved Dawn almost as much as herself? As soon as she stepped out into the dark of the night after having spent all day there, she looked up at the stars. And suddenly all those stars they spent sometimes all night talking about didn't shine as bright anymore…or at all really. Their stories seemed to disappear with Dawn, too.

* * *

**This time I actually am a little sorry for this but it was good enough to give a few people the water works...****Another teaser for your sorrows, I presume.**

**Chapter 45...**

_They remained in the hug for a solid five minutes, until the sound of footsteps hitting the stairs caught Henry's attention. He noticed that his mother seemed to be too far into her grief to realize, but when he looked, he smiled weakly at his blonde mother standing on the threshold._

_He knew that the pair hadn't talked much, if at all, but he could see in Emma's eyes that she wanted nothing more than to hold her girlfriend. He motioned for her to come over, which she quickly did, and then he stepped back and guided his crying mother into her arms. Regina fell against Emma's shoulder and brought her arms around her waist, the blonde quickly brought her arms around her back and tried, but failed, to blink away her own tears._

_"I'll wait in the car," Henry whispered as he left them to their moment._

_After a couple of minutes, Emma pushed Regina back lightly and brought her hand up to cup her cheek, using her thumb to wipe away a couple of tears, she asked, "What happened?"_

_Regina took a deep breath and looked up at the green eyes so full of concern, she completely forgot why she had thought pushing her away was a good idea._

_ "I don't know what to wear," she sniffed. _


	45. Chapter 45

**Alright, get your tissues. Honestly, there's no avoiding the waterworks so get it out now. It has to happen sooner or later...**

**TW: Funeral.**

**Just because most scenes were written to emotional, thought provoking, possibly sad songs, listen if you can bear it. ****Song Suggestions: **

**Save Your Soul-Jamie Cullum**

**Coloring-Kevin Garrett**

**Can't Stop-OneRepublic**

**As always blame Withgirl and...****Try to enjoy through the tears.**

* * *

Regina looked blankly at her closet and ran her hand across the many garments.

She had many black clothes, but none of them felt good enough to say goodbye to her daughter in. She considered wearing something meaningful, but it occurred to her that she had been wearing pajama's the first time she had met Dawn.

There was a tentative knock on her bedroom door and she looked over to see Henry standing at the threshold, offering him a weak smile, she turned back to closet.

"I can't figure this out," the younger brunette mumbled as he pulled at his tie.

Regina looked back over and noticed for the first time that her little prince was wearing a suit and under any other circumstances, she would be smiling broadly at the sight.

"Come here," she said softly and Henry shuffled his way over to her.

Within a second, she made a knot and pushed it up to his neck, she spent longer than necessary adjusting his collar, until he brought up his hand to lightly pull hers down by her wrist. Keeping his hand on her wrist, he said, "Emma will be here to pick us up soon, mom."

Regina looked down at her robe and sighed, "I…" she trailed off, knowing how ridiculous her next statement would sound, given the circumstances, but she continued a second later, "I don't know what to wear."

Henry squeezed her wrist and smiled sadly, "It doesn't matter what you wear, mom. Dawn didn't care about clothes and you know that."

"She did love her leather though," she grinned sadly. Henry returned the grin shortly.

The mayor ran her hand across her face, Henry still had a point, but she had never talked about fashion with Dawn. She had no idea what her daughter would wear to a formal event and she just wished that she could ask her what she wanted her to wear.

Henry watched as a plethora of emotions ran across his mother's face and he couldn't help but feel each of them himself. He brought his arms around her shoulders and took her into a tight hug, "It's going to be okay," he whispered against her ear.

In response, he felt the former Evil Queen's shoulders slightly shake as she cried against his shoulder. She never liked to be weak in front of him but the way he was now, no longer a little boy now, she couldn't help herself. At any other time, he would have noted that he was actually taller than her, but right now, he just hugged her tighter, hoping that his embrace made her feel even a little better.

They remained in the hug for a solid five minutes, until the sound of footsteps hitting the stairs caught Henry's attention. He noticed that his mother seemed to be too far into her grief to realize, but when he looked, he smiled weakly at his blonde mother standing on the threshold.

He knew that the pair hadn't talked much, if at all, but he could see in Emma's eyes that she wanted nothing more than to hold her girlfriend. He motioned for her to come over, which she quickly did, and then he stepped back and guided his crying mother into her arms.

Regina fell against Emma's shoulder and brought her arms around her waist, the blonde quickly brought her arms around her back and tried, but failed, to blink away her own tears.

"I'll wait in the car," Henry whispered as he left them to their moment.

After a couple of minutes, Emma pushed Regina back lightly and brought her hand up to cup her cheek, using her thumb to wipe away a couple of tears, she asked, "What happened, baby?"

Regina took a deep breath and looked up at the green eyes so full of concern, she completely forgot why she had thought pushing her away was a good idea.

"I don't know what to wear," she sniffed. Emma nodded her understanding, and covertly waved her hand behind Regina's back.

Smoke engulfed the brunette and a moment later, she was dressed in a simple black dress with black high heels, he hair was perfectly done and her makeup was tasteful.

The mayor looked down at herself and sighed in relief, though she knew that it didn't really help with the bigger situation, knowing that someone was more than a relief. After what happened to Daniel, she only had her father and as much as he tried, he just always failed in making her feel better in any significant way, simply because he didn't have the capability.

"Thank you," she said in a hoarse voice. Emma nodded and brought her in for another hug, and then stepped away from the other woman, though she still clasped her hand around hers.

"We really need to go," she said softly.

Regina took a deep breath and allowed her girlfriend to lead her towards her daughter's funeral.

* * *

Regina stopped walking and pulled Emma towards her just before they entered the hall.

The blonde looked over her shoulder at Henry's questioning look, but she just nodded for him to go in without them and then turned back to her girlfriend, patiently waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I…I should be the one to speak, not Archie," the brunette sighed and looked at the ground.

"Archie offered to make a speech, he has given therapy to pretty much everyone involved…"

"You went to therapy?" Regina asked, her mouth falling open in shock.

"Shocking, I know," she chuckled slightly, "My point is that he pretty much knows us all better than we know ourselves. Everyone in our family knows what you would want to say and we also know that you wouldn't want to spill your feelings in front of the entire town. Everyone knows that you love Dawn, Regina."

The brunette bit the inside of her cheek and nodded slightly, "I think I'm ready to go in…"

"You're not. Neither am I but we have to. We're here now." Emma brought up their intertwined hands, she lightly kissed Regina's knuckle, before she pulled the brunette towards the gathering in the very hall where she had been elected sheriff.

Regina quickly scanned the crowd and determined that almost everyone in town must have shown up, even the people that had probably never even talked to Dawn. The backrows all had downturned expressions, but it was those at the front who looked utterly destroyed.

Henry sat with Madison and Devin each of them with tear stained cheeks.

Mary Margaret and David sat next to the trio, clearly having left Neal with a sitter, though neither of them had ever spent much time with her daughter, they had both been clearly affected by her loss. It probably had a lot to do with the grief that they had watched their child suffer, but she found that their sympathy was no longer something that she resented.

Two empty seats later were Ruby and Belle. Both wolves were clearly stricken with the loss of Ruby's pup, but the older wolf looked physically sick. Regina frowned and resolved to look into that further, she knew that Dawn would not appreciate it if Ruby was to fall back into her alcoholic tendencies.

The pair received sad smiles from each person on the front row as they both came and took their seats. There was hardly any talking in the hall, with the only sound being the occasional sniffle and Regina soon found this oppressive.

Her Little One was dead and all she was doing was sitting in a hall waiting for a former grasshopper to make a speech in her honor. She wanted to be able to do something, like find out where she had gone. But all of the research hadn't confirmed what happened when that spell went wrong, there was no way that she would be able to find Dawn's body. Despite all of this logic, she couldn't stop the intense feeling that her daughter deserved more than an empty casket after everything she had been through.

She took the silence with Emma's hand in her own being the only thing stopping her from screaming out in frustration.

Archie tentatively came up to the podium and it didn't take long for every person in the room to raise from their seats as they waited for him to start his speech.

Reaching into his pocket, he brought out the piece of paper that he had been slaving over for days and placed it on the podium. Staring at the words, he wondered whether they would be enough, but now was not the time to start editing again, so he cleared his throat and began.

"Like most people, I have only known Dawn for just six months. She had a complex upbringing, one that rendered her defensive and vulnerable. The longer she spent in the care of our dear mayor, however, I began to notice astonishing progress. For many years, all Dawn wanted was someone to care for her, but she was conditioned to believe that was not something that she would ever get. I would like to believe that Storybrooke proved her wrong.

During her time here, she gained a business, many friends, two protective wolves, someone capable of understanding her completely, a brother and…a mother. Dawn was brave, kind, loving and above all, a teenager who found her family.

She may have come to our town as just Dawn, but she has, no matter how tragically, left as Dawn Daniella Mills."

The therapist looked out over the room for a moment, his attention instantly drawn to the front row.

He noticed Regina's head rested firmly on Emma's shoulders and he smiled weakly as he realized that the mayor was not being as emotionally closed off as she typically was. Even though it was clear that many of those closest to the deceased were trying to stoically sit and listen, he could see the silent tears running down many of their cheeks.

Tearing his attention away, Archie continued, "Unfortunately, we are not able to physically lay Dawn to rest, but in order to honor her memory, an empty casket will be buried. I urge you all to remember Dawn in any capacity in which you knew her, but most of all, as a hero."

* * *

The silence they stood in had felt worse than the moments before Archie's speech. It was a heavy weight. Everyone was stuck where they stood even with the pouring rain. Regina nearly scoffed at the real life pathetic fallacy playing out on the day of her daughter's funeral. But she didn't scoff or she'd break into tears…again. In fact, any movement of her face other than her somber expression, she'd cry. Truthfully the longer they stood there doing nothing the worse it became. The open empty casket hoisted above the grave by metal rods just became terrifying. Moving would finally make her gone when all they really wanted was for her to come back.

Madison stiffly stepped forward first.

She had insisted on attending the funeral against Whale's explanation of why she was unfit to be out of her hospital bed for more than five minutes. She shook her head lightly as she looked down at the casket, "I can't do this," she murmured just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

They all watched as she tautly reached up to her neck and unclasped the pendant. She looked down at worn picture tucked inside of herself nearly thirteen years ago with Dawn hugging a ratty old teddy bear. She thought back to that day, the day they met and the tears just didn't stop. She promised to give up everything for that little girl and it hurt knowing everything she did just wasn't enough. She nodded to herself before gently laying it down inside, "Goodbye Munchkin."

Regina looked up from the ground to see Madison retreating away from the cemetery. She watched her go and then looked back to Emma. The blonde sighed sadly, turning her head. It was beginning to become rare that she didn't see Dawn when looking at her girlfriend now.

Then Henry took a deep breath and then slipped away from his grandfather's arm around his shoulder. David exchanged a look with Snow and tried their best to stay present through the level of heartbreak surrounding them.

Henry stepped forward up to the casket clutching the book tight in his hand. It stung like nothing else he'd ever felt. When his dad died it hurt but he hadn't gotten much time with him and he knew Dawn for almost a year. So, he didn't feel guilty for hurting more at this. He just figured out with the rest of the town that he had a sister and now she was gone. On several occasions he had given thought to getting revenge for this hurt that cut deep in everyone he knew and there was no way even for a moment to go somewhere and not be reminded of the tragedy that would forever haunt the town.

"This one was her favorite," he said to no one in particular, scrubbing away tears in his eyes almost angrily. Emma took a shaky breath watching as Henry placed one of his comic books inside. Now she finally understood why both she and Regina had always seen him reading it over and over again. The lanky boy turned to look at his mothers, "She never told me why."

"I'm sorry, kid," Emma said, voice cracking. Regina bit her lip trying not to openly sob out her pain at seeing her little prince crying and sniffling into her girlfriend's shoulder. Her attention was caught by Ruby and Belle walking up to the casket with Granny trying to look as indifferent as possible with tear tracks staining her cheeks.

"I love you, Pup," Ruby whispered hoarsely letting Cooper's dog collar slip from her fingers. Belle leaned in close to the taller woman wrapping her arm around her waist. The pain her lover was feeling was almost crippling. She wasn't surprised by it though as Ruby hadn't been well at all since the moment they all realized Dawn couldn't be coming back. With a tight grip on the umbrella keeping them partly dry, she led Ruby back to their place next to Regina and Emma.

Regina looked over to Devin standing with his brother and foster father. He reluctantly met her eyes and when he finally did, Regina found she could accept him but she just felt way too late in her blessing. Other than mourning a common loss there wasn't much connecting him to her family anymore. But still she nodded to him as he looked as if he was searching for permission. He took a few steps forward not caring to get soaked in the rain. His fingers trembled against the leather jacket he held in his hands until his brother put a hand on his shoulder. Devin turned to him and watched as the older boy reached in his suit pocket and pulled out a ring. Everyone immediately recognized it as the one he first gave Dawn from the gumball machine at the arcade before he bought her an actual ring.

His arm shook as he took it and turned back to the casket. He actually was grateful for not having to see his girlfriend's body lying there even though she at least deserved that much. He ignored the heavy raindrops beating down, soaking his suit and undoing haircut he got. He grinned to himself knowing Dawn would've have liked it. The ring in his hand brought back every good memory he had with her. He pulled the chain from around his neck and dropped both rings inside.

"I love you, Dawn. I wish I could've told you that. I wish hadn't been stupid." He dropped his hand to the side of the casket before stepping back just as Regina and Emma walked up with Henry still hanging onto his blonde mother closely.

Emma freed her hand from holding Regina's and waved it over the casket. Regina choked back a sob seeing the baby blanket laying neatly inside, instantly thinking of the baby girl she never got to raise and the teenager who grew up without a family. Just in the corner it still had Dawn's name stitched to it. Emma reached over wiped away some of the tears running down Henry's face, forgetting her own before going back to holding her lover's hand.

She hadn't let it go in days. The ring. She didn't want to let it go. She thought about the compass instead but it had yet to be found. Regina turned the metal over in her hand delaying the inevitable. She was just about to tell Emma she couldn't do it until movement caught her eye.

All eyes fell to a familiar little girl walking tentatively up to the casket. Regina recognized her as the girl she had looked at after that day. Addison. She was in a little black dress and the brunette remembered just how many people had attended the small service. Maybe her heart would've shattered completely if it hadn't already been crushed. Without looking at anyone, the little blonde stood on the tips of her toes and place the missing compass inside next to the comic book. Everyone watched with sad eyes as she scurried away back to her parents who stood at a nearby tree, also in black. It wasn't really obvious but as the girl ran back to her parents she collided with her father's legs and her shoulders were shaking. Just like everyone else there she was aware of what was happening. She cried with the rest of them.

Then if they weren't already aware, if the rain poured before, now it stormed. Lightning ripped through the sky and thunder rumbled the somber clouds. For a moment Emma had like to think that all the superstitions about funerals were true. And maybe the rain meant Dawn was granted her much deserved access to whatever form of heaven truly existed because she fought too hard her whole life for it to end this way and something not come of it.

"Regina," Emma said gently. "We should go."

The brunette nodded and she raised her hand pressing the ring to her lips. She placed the ring right in the center and pulled her trembling hand away as the two men who she regularly saw maintaining the cemetery carefully closed the casket. The rest of them came close enough to watch it begin to lower into the ground. Once it stopped, Henry was the first to toss his flower inside as well as a second one for Madison, knowing it had become too much for her. Ruby, Belle, and Granny followed and slowly turned back to get out of the rain.

The Charmings and Hook and Tink went next and turned to leave as well. Snow gave Emma a sympathetic look urging her to let them know if she needed anything. She nodded to her parents as they left. Devin and his brother tossed theirs, Thomas leading his brother home with his arm around his shoulders.

"Goodbye, kid," Emma breathed out as she and Regina dropped the last lavenders into the grave. Knowing Regina needed a minute, Emma put her arm around Henry and handed her girlfriend the umbrella, "Come on, buddy. Let's give your mom a minute." The boy agreed silently walking away with her leaving Regina there. The two caretakers gave her space as she stood there in silence. She wouldn't be long. She couldn't handle that.

She looked over the flowers littering the casket and started to turn away to catch up with Emma and Henry, "You don't know how hard it is to let you go, Dawn. Just promise me you know how much I've loved you. And how much I will always love you."

* * *

The thunderstorms raged on long after the funeral. It gave Dawn's closest family an excuse to stay in and not have to face the world. Every single one of them stayed in bed the day the storming was particularly too bad to go out in.

Belle stayed up and watched Ruby as she slept through the night. Her sickness didn't seem to be letting up as the days went by and she was worried that the effects of her pup being gone were going to be permanent. She sighed as she wiped away the beads of sweat tracking over the wolf's forehead in her sleep. It seemed time wasn't beginning to heal anything for them. She looked over to the Great Dane looking sadly out the window as he always had since Dawn's death.

Henry turned a page in his comic even though he hadn't actually read most of what was on the page. His mind hadn't stop running through every possible thing that had happened in Storybrooke that could potentially bring his sister back. Although, he had come up with several ideas he never voiced them to either of his mothers. It'd only hurt more for them it seemed. At first he tried to inform his brunette mother of one of his ideas but at the sight of her chin quivering at the sound of Dawn's name he stopped himself.

Unfortunately, he had tried again today only causing more tears from Regina. This time he called Emma in hopes that she could comfort her. He was worried for several reasons and rightfully so but his blonde mother wasn't doing much better.

Henry glanced at his door, wondering how successfully Emma was at soothing the woman of her sorrows for maybe just an hour. Maybe just for an hour she could find some kind of peace in her mind.

He hadn't found any at all.

Surely, Madison just down the hall in the guest room across the hall wasn't managing much either. But that had to be a given, she had denied going back to hospital and neither Regina nor Emma tried to fight her on if she promised to listen to Whale's instructions. Sadly, enough those instructions involved lying in bed to prevent further damage to her stitches and taking pain medication, one of the two was something she would end up doing without his instruction.

He sighed and looked out the window to the storm raging on outside. It hadn't let up a moment since Archie's speech it seemed. Maybe the clouds knew Dawn was gone too. They had to. Even Kyparissi and Cooper knew. He frowned and turned away looking to see what might have been going on in the rest of the house.

He missed the rain let up slightly and a particularly strong strike of lightning struck down in a specific spot in town, releasing a shockwave of magic rippling, silently and unnoticeably, through Storybrooke.

* * *

**The worse is over! Yay...probably not suppose to say that but too late now. No teaser today...update soon though. Hold me to that too.**

**Adios Swen.**


	46. Chapter 46

**First off: Never work at a UPS Store during December peak season. You will die of shipping packages...somewhat. So yeah that's my excuse. That and it's Withgirl's fault as always.**

**I can think of any TWs except you know flashbacks in this story ****aren't really pleasant.**

**There's two more chapters left and an eventual epilogue.**

**Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year: A 10k+ chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She sucked in a sharp breath opening her eyes to darkness. There was something uncomfortable against her back and she jolted up to stop it from digging into her skin only to bang her head against something soft but hard.

"Ah, shit." Surely there would be an animated looking bruise on her forehead from the way it stung. She laid back down closed her eyes willing her magic to work. After several minutes of pure frustration finally a small orb of light ignited between her palms. She looked up above her and immediately recognized her surroundings to be exactly what she had feared. Even with what she had become in Wonderland one of her fears was being buried alive and here she was. Alive and buried.

"Oh no. No, no, no," she muttered starting to panic. The light started to flicker and she tried to concentrate on keeping the light on instead of thinking of the simplest way she could get out of there. At the worst moment possible in her panic the light went dead and out of fear her magic started to flare up. The last thing she needed was to be wounded by her own magic and fortunately for her the green blast shot upward, taking the top of the casket off and blowing six feet of dirt up into the stormy air.

Dawn looked up to the gloomy sky as the rain poured down on her as well as some of the dirt she blew sky high. Despite the darkness of the sky she could see clearly as day where she was and it sent a shiver up her spine. She looked around her to all the things sitting in the casket under her but before she spotted the items under her she first saw the two bloody slits in her shirt. Through them she could see the fresh but closed wounds on her stomach.

She picked up her compass and the comic book she was sitting on. Deadpool #63. She looked sadly down at it and instantly felt guilty for the pain everyone must have been. She was angry at herself for not coming back sooner before they had to plan and attend this funeral.

Determined to get out of the hole, she grabbed all the things inside and attempted poof herself out of the hole she was in. She felt a strange block in her magic and sighed realizing maybe that blast was the last of it after having been dead who knows how long.

Considering how many things she could slip onto her finger or put in her pockets she put everything up and stood up in the casket walking towards the edge. Strangely enough it wasn't hard to find traction and she was on her way to climbing out quickly. Once her hands grabbed onto solid ground she pushed herself forward and happened to look up.

Shockingly, she found that it was a person she never wanted to see in person again. Her eyes widened at the sight of her grandmother standing directly in front of her. She gasped, losing her grip on the wet ground under her fingers and painfully fell back onto the casket.

"Dammit," she muttered to herself sitting up and leaning back on her elbows. She glared up at the woman, "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to your grandmother?" Cora questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Considering you tried to kill me more than once, it is," Dawn said standing up and moving to climb up again.

"You can rest assured knowing that you and I are on two different planes of existence," Cora informed her flatly. Dawn pushed herself up and stood up to the older woman. She looked at her suspiciously and followed her line of sight over her shoulder. Dawn turned around to the destroyed headstone and walked over to it, grazing her hand over the part of her first name that hadn't been completely obliterated.

"I'm dead."

"You were. For two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Dawn exclaimed turning back to her. "The last thing I remember is dying."

"You used all that time to choose whether you wanted to continue living or to move on. You should never be able to remember that. It's just how things are."

"I could've chosen to stay dead…" Dawn mumbled to herself in disbelief.

"Luckily, you made the right choice. The afterlife is no place for you, my love," her adoptive mother said appearing along with Rayna, Henry Sr., and Sidney. Dawn immediately looked between her grandparents and her adoptive family noticing that the one thing they all had in common was being deceased…which meant so was her father.

"You're dead?" she asked stiffly.

"It's rare magic. Only for those worthy of its miracles. My soul for your soul."

"Why would you do that?" Dawn frowned. "You don't even know me."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you…I gave you your best chance and that was not here in the realm of the dead." Dawn looked at him sympathetically as she realized that wish she always hoped for on all her birthdays as a child finally came true. To have parents that loved her. She had found that. Sidney's reason made her anger at him lessen greatly as he barely knew a thing about her and still sacrificed his entire being just so she could live. She didn't feel her next action would ever be regretted: she hugged him.

"Thank you," she said.

"I just wanted to be a good father for once."

"A second chance is the best thing you could've ever given me," she said stepping back from him.

He tilted his head, "Would you like me to remove the scars?"

"No…" Dawn bit her lip and look down at her arms, "But could you…remove the tattoos?"

"Why?"

"The Hatter got these tattoos to fill voids and fuel anger. That was my old life," Dawn said putting a hand to her stomach, "These scars…they're the start to my new one and not just literally."

"As you wish," he said bowing his head and Dawn felt his magic wash over her body leaving a tingle against her skin. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"You are…a good father," she said softly looking over her arms lacking the excessive amounts ink. She couldn't help but think of how amusing Regina's relief would be after they somehow got passed the fact that she thought she had been dead for two weeks. She already was starting to feel like a new person.

"Thank you, Daniella," he said looking satisfied and content with the title being said in a much sincere tone than the first time. She nodded to him and turned back to the rest of them. Looking between Cora and her father she asked, "If I'm alive, why can see you?"

"Your soul is still attached to the veil for the time being. We only have a few moments left," Sidney informed her. He gave a tentative wave and stepped back, fading with a bright smile on his face. Dawn frowned realizing she really must have had a few moments and she turned to her adoptive mother and aunt, "Mom…"

"I want you to be happy. Can you do that for me?"

"I am happy here. With Regina," Dawn nodded.

"With your _mother_," she corrected. She watched Dawn become conflicted and she knew there wasn't a way to force her to accept that she was really okay with her finding her birth mother. She knew this was nothing like Regina and the savior's meeting. "Don't be afraid sweetheart. She is your mother."

"I'll try my best," Dawn said walking up to her and hugging her adoptive mother and Rayna. "I love you."

"We love you too," Rayna spoke pressing a kiss to Dawn's hair just as her sister did the same to her cheek. They had a few more seconds in their embrace before she felt them take a step back and fade from her vision. That left her with her grandparents and she turned to Henry and threw him wide grin.

"Hi, grandpa," she smiled and he returned it warmly engulfing her in an embrace. She instantly felt all the comfort and love Regina had talked so much about. It was nice to experience it firsthand for herself.

"I've waited for this moment for a very long time. I'm glad it's finally happened," he said to her swiping his knuckles gently over her cheek and then leaning in to kiss her forehead. "You tell your mother I said 'I told you so'. And send little Henry my regards."

"Absolutely." She waited for him to also leave but he didn't. She glanced over to Cora looking at her expectantly and she figured maybe they would leave together.

"Give us a moment Henry, I'll be joining you shortly," Cora said almost softer than Dawn had ever heard any of the Mills women speak. Henry Sr. looked at her skeptically before looking to Dawn and then walked away.

Dawn saw a look in her eyes she'd never seen before. She saw truthful regret in them but she wasn't thinking to give the woman any sympathy. She wanted to make whatever was about to happen as difficult as possible for the older woman.

"I'm not sure when exactly it started but my thirst for power has been ever present through many lifetimes. I'm very blunt dear so I'll get straight to my point here: I am sincerely sorry for my sordid actions against you." Dawn frowned at her, not really believing it. "No good grandparent would ever try everything they could to be rid of their grandchild in the ways I tried to. I apologize for all that I've done to you, Daniella, and I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon but I wanted to let you know that."

"You're right…I don't forgive you. You left me in the woods in the middle of winter. I wasn't even a week old." Dawn said trying not to sound too bitter. She'd just gotten another chance to be with her family. "What could I have done to you?"

"So many things you wouldn't understand, dear…I know. I'm also very aware of how bad of a mother that makes me, and if you could, please let Regina know how much I regret what I've done. I asked her for a grandchild when I was well aware that I had already gotten rid of one. I'm sure that is where all her anger is and I truly understand."

"You're really sorry?" Dawn asked cautiously.

"I am," Cora said giving her a single nod.

Dawn was skeptical but she didn't think it would hurt to tell her mother about the apology, "I'll tell her. She said you just needed your heart. You would've really known what was best for her."

Cora actually smiled sadly at the fact and turned as Henry Sr. came walking back. He held out his arm for her and she took it. They both began walking, slowly fading away but before they did, Cora threw over her should, "Look at the family you both have now, my dear. Be glad I didn't."

* * *

As soon as they disappeared Dawn turned to go home as soon as possible only to be stopped swiftly by an echoing voice in her head. She clutched her head in her hands bending over at the brash sounds filling her skull.

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're here to make a choice Dawn."_

"_What choice? Who are you?"_

"_That's not important. You must choose whether you will continue your existence."_

"_What?"_

The teen stood up straight, hands falling to her sides. Her eyes widened at the change in her surroundings going from the cemetery to a stairway. She glanced around, recognizing it almost instantly.

"No," she gasped shaking her head, refusing to go through this again. She could make herself disappear from the memory and was forced to watch it. She gulped at the sound of feet shuffling frantically and soon she heard the sniffling of a little girl who she so desperately wanted to forget. Dawn turned around to her younger self backing away from her bullies, a little too close to the edge of the next flight of stairs.

"_Please."_

"_Oh look the crybaby is begging." The boy shoved the girl backwards with a group of kids snickering behind him._

"_I just want to go back to class."_

"_Not this time…freak."_

"_What…"_

"_There has to be something wrong with you. You don't have real parents. They didn't want you."_

"_You don't know that," came the weak response. _

"_Then where are they? Why haven't they come to get you? Huh?" he taunted grabbing her by the arm and the young brunette tried to pull away pushing at the boy's chest. _

Dawn watched the small struggle until she felt an uneasy sensation shoot through her body as her younger self tumbled violently down the stairs. She didn't bother to turn around to see herself. She knew what happened next.

A few kids would run with the thought they'd probably just killed her but a few would stay to continue the taunting. She would cower in the corner and try to block out the other pains that would come next until Madison appeared like a guardian angel and fight every last one of them to protect her.

"I don't want to see any more of this," Dawn muttered and as she blinked, she opened her eyes to another scene, one that wasn't her own. She turned her head at the oncoming subway train passing by and stepped back finding herself far too close to the edge even though it seemed that she wasn't intangible to her ever changing atmospheres.

As the train cleared away she looked up seeing a younger version of her best friend, "Madison?"

"_I don't want to do this," Madison said with pleading eyes._

"_That's too bad. You're going to do what I say, when I say it," an older teen said jabbing her in the chest. She rubbed the sore spot and looked around them._

"_But this is illegal."_

"_You think I give a shit? If you ever want to see your little friend again, you'll do as I say."_

"_Don't hurt her," she said angrily._

"_If you deliver this stuff to the customer, she won't get hurt."_

Dawn watched with her jaw clenched tightly. She shook her head at the scene before her, "What is this?" she asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer. It was too obvious what was going on here and she didn't like it. This was something Madison never mentioned. A forced drug dealer. She hoped maybe she hadn't gone through with it but she knew better. Madison would've done anything just for her and she didn't feel like she deserved it. She was the Mad Hatter.

"_Promise?"_

"_I don't make promises. Do you want the money or not, kid? You want to help her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do as I say," he said shoving her forward. She nodded weakly and started towards the recently stopped subway car._

Dawn moved to follow her as if she had the ability to stop this but she only made it a few steps before she blinked and her friend and the subway station were gone. Replaced by a familiar forest. And just for a moment she thought she was back in Storybrooke but the crying behind her destroyed her hope for that. She slowly turned around to a blonde. The only blonde she'd ever really had in her life. Her blonde.

"Emma," she called out.

She was unheard.

"_Neal, please," Emma sobbed holding a lifeless body in her arms with Rumple silently shedding tears. _

Dawn grimaced at them remembering Emma had shared Neal's death with her after she'd admitted to being scared to go out with Devin the second time. As morbid as the story seemed the savior's heart open to love now with her mother was at least something of a bright side to it.

Before she could try to get to the blonde again she blinked and found herself in the sheriff's station. More heartbreaking sobs making their way to her ears. She walked forward towards Emma's office with tentative steps wondering if she was home now. She could at least resolve the blonde's crying knowing that maybe she could stop the pain by revealing she was still alive.

"Emma?" she questioned coming up to the door instead finding a younger Emma Swan. A blonde who wasn't nearly as happy as she had known her to be in her present time. Of course she was crying, over the former Sheriff, Graham, but underneath it Dawn saw the sadness that was there with the woman even before this tragedy.

The brunette clenched her fist and swiftly turned around in frustration, "Stop it! I don't want any more of this!

Then she blinked.

"_Shit…" Ruby muttered to herself. She pulled a bottle of liquor from the cabinet, passing by it sluggishly. _

Dawn followed her through the house, finding Belle and Cooper nowhere in sight.

_The brunette dragged herself into the living room, littered with dozens of other bottles. Multiple wrappers scattered on the floor and various things thrown in many places. Ruby lowered herself stiffly onto the floor in front of her nearly destroyed couch and popped the cap off the alcohol. She drunk greedily from it as if were water…as if she hadn't already had far too much._

_She drunk and drunk and cried. And drunk a bit more, curling in on herself as she drunk her body into a stupor or alcohol poisoning. Whichever took over first. By the end of the latest bottle she was literally curled into herself, knees pulled up to her chest, eyes heavy and weak. The whiskey bottle fell from her right hand as she fell into unconsciousness, rolling across the wrecked living room and colliding with a small jewelry box that originally held a pendant her mother once wore, now laying on the floor...purposely trying to be forgotten._

The teen reached out to her wolf forgetting the woman wouldn't know she was there. She took several steps forward and was soon squatting down over the older brunette. Dawn brushed the hair away from her face, her fingers actually pulling through the brown locks but the Ruby didn't stir.

"Why?" Dawn asked whoever or whatever was forcing her to see these things.

"_Fire to fuel the flame but you have to choose the flame that burns the brightest in you."_

She frowned at the voice in her head and then regretted her next action. She blinked. Her surroundings changed again and she groaned in frustration and dread at what she could see next. The dread increased as she identified this new place as a castle.

"_I'm giving you simple instructions. You don't go looking for that child. Ever," Cora said casually._

_Sidney stepped closer to her in rage, "That's my child. My daughter," he grabbed the older woman's arm roughly. "You will give me my child!"_

"_How dare you?" Cora shouted, shooting him back with a blast of magic. He flew back into the stone wall. She stormed to him, raising her hand. His oxygen stunned, stuck as a suffocating bulge in his throat as he looked up at her from the floor. "You've forgotten your place genie. I will not have you and that ghastly product of a truly horrid mistake my daughter made ruin my plans. That child will disappear as she already has."_

"_You…" Sidney sputtered._

"_You will not speak," Cora commanded tightening her magic over his airways. She released him and sniffed, "Next time I have to remind you of this you won't wake up from your asphyxia."_

"_You're a monster. She was only a baby…a newborn. How do you expect her to survive?"_

"_Alone in the woods, in the middle of our coldest times of the year? My dear, I'm not expecting that at all," Cora said walking away from the man avoiding watching the single tear that fell down at his cheek as he came to a painful loss for words._

Dawn tried not to be furious at the woman. She apologized. She was actually sorry for all of this. Although it didn't make it any easier to watch so whatever was the source of these flashes of people's memory decided to take her elsewhere.

She blinked again and from the smell alone she knew she wasn't home.

"Neverland."

She opened her eyes to dense trees and bushes and she pushed her way forward and moved through the brush. Her eyes fell on campfire with several boys dancing and howling. Pan instantly caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes at him wanting nothing more than to wring his neck. The Neverland demon was talking to Henry and she watched them talk and then something changed that she didn't understand until she saw the pipe in Pan's hands. Her frown deepened watching Henry dance along with the other boys, including a young Devin.

"Why can't I hear it?" She asked quietly. Ever since her first trip to Neverland as the Hatter she could hear Peter Pan's song. She heard the voices and the cries but now she heard nothing. And she wasn't sure if she should've been happy about it, obviously there was some hope in her she hadn't even realized had developed in her.

"Why can he hear it?" she questioned watching her little brother become absorbed in the curse of the island. Dawn had to remind herself this was a memory. Henry was fine and with both his mothers. Willingly this time, she blinked hard, squeezing her eyes shut and keeping them close before feeling a chill crawl her spine.

She opened her eyes to a familiar chamber. Her mood perked up immediately knowing that all her own memories in this chamber had been the best times in her lonely childhood.

"Gina?" Dawn called forgetting she was invisible. She jumped at the sound of glass shattering against the floor and she turned around facing the woman she suddenly missed intensely. The older brunette was sitting in silence, tears staining her face. Dawn rushed over grabbing the what was left the cup, growling as her hand passed through the object.

"_Little One?" Regina questioned hoping the small child had come to visit her. It'd be a distraction from what she'd just done. In the moment, and even before the moment, the potion had been a good idea if it would hurt her mother but now she felt sick to her stomach and quite literally this time. Now she wanted the little brunette to appear and make her feel better. _

_Maybe this time she wouldn't hold an ounce of indifference toward the little girl. She'd even ask for her name and finally be adamant about getting an answer but if she didn't want to, which seemed to be the case most times, she would push too much. Regina would spoil the girl. She'd make sure she couldn't leave this time. This wouldn't be the same as with Hansel and Gretel because she wanted to stay. She always did. Even as the Evil Queen she could be happy and loved, her Little One would want to be with her. _

_She looked up only to deflate at the sight of a cloaked figure. She sighed, "What do you want now?" The figure only tilted its head. It took a step forward and Regina raised her hand, "I don't have time for whatever games you're playing today. Leave me alone."_

_One step._

"_Don't."_

_Another step. _

"_I said get out!" Regina shouted shooting her hand out and blasting the person back with her magic._

Dawn felt her eyes stinging with tears knowing very well at the time as the Mad Hatter always pestering the Evil Queen, that day wasn't particularly too great for herself either. But she became mad at herself for not noticing how heartbroken the woman was. Her much younger self had stopped visiting a while ago and it hurt to see the woman sound so hopeful at first.

"You idiot, she's in pain," Dawn said to her former self who was just as upset after a visit to Neverland. "Leave her alone." She watched herself get up and hold her hand up to fight back. "Stop it!" she yelled and the Hatter hesitated as if she had heard the shout and lowered her hand, vanishing.

"Gina?" Dawn turned to the sobbing woman. She tried to touch her shoulder, "Mom?"

Then she blinked.

"Why are you torturing me? What do you want?" Dawn pleaded feeling the wooden barn floor under her boots. She refused to look at this one. She wouldn't do it.

"_I loved him. I loved him!"_

"_Enough!" Cora shouted grabbing her daughter roughly. "I've endured this long enough. Now clean yourself up. Wipe away your tears because now…you're going to be queen."_

"Stop it," Dawn said lowly. "Leave me alone. I don't want any more of this. Stop it!"

And she blinked.

There was no one's painful memory there. No change of scenery for her to dread. She looked around herself surrounded by nothing but bright white light in all directions. Her hands shot to her abdomen at the pain forming there. Dawn looked down at her stomach seeing the blood streaming from the stab wounds, fresh like she'd had died just a moment ago and not two weeks ago. She figured maybe this had been two weeks ago and she didn't bother to question why she was remembering something she wasn't supposed to remember.

"I've had enough," she said. "Who are you?!"

"_That not important."_

"You've said that."

"_And I will continue to say that for as long as you have the urge to ask."_

"Why did you make me watch that?"

"_Life or death, Dawn. The eternal question is not why the universe has deemed you worthy of a second chance, it is why you have. Do you want it?"_

"I-" Dawn started before choking on a gasp.

Scenes flash in her eyes. All her pain showed in a few short seconds forcing more tears from her eyes.

"_You have ruined lives, Dawn. And others have ruined yours. Your life is a chaos. An existence that balances nature. You want to choose not to continue that existence. You don't want the chaos. But in that chaos is peace and calm. A happiness."_

Images formed in front of her.

Emma laughing at her father's joke.

Henry squirming under a swarm of puppies.

Ruby kissing Belle passionately.

Regina smiling at the savior.

Devin nervously presenting her with a ring from the gumball machine.

Madison laying across her lap as they talked.

"_You've given them a balance. A peace. What are you giving yourself?"_

Regina kissing baby Henry on the nose. Regina smiling with love in her eyes at herself as a newborn.

"_Your choice Dawn?"_

She blinked.

* * *

By now the tears were accompanied by small gasps as she tried to catch her breath. Even though it was worrisome to know that there was a possibility she could've chosen to stay dead, Dawn didn't want to remember that. All those things she'd managed to avoid knowing and seeing about the people in her life were shoved in her face and it was hard for a moment to not think that maybe some of it was her fault even if it really wasn't.

When she opened her eyes this time she knew she was home. Not a past version of her home. It was her house with her room and her family. Before Dawn could catch herself a familiar scent invaded her nose. She wasn't fully aware of her surroundings previously but now she was fully aware that her mother was standing right in front of her. Stunned.

"Dawn…" Regina started. Dawn flung her arms around the woman, crying and sniffling into her shoulder. Regina steadied her shaking hands, sliding them across the teen's back and feeling her body shaking from her crying.

"I'm sorry, mom," Dawn mumbled against her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? You're-"

"I'm sorry for everything," she hiccupped.

"My darling you haven't done anything wrong," Regina said assuring the brunette while still trying to process what was happening. She had gone to her daughter's funeral and now here she was, distraught and crying in her arms. Surely, she had skipped one too many meals and hadn't gotten enough sleep.

Suddenly she took notice to the damp feeling against her stomach. She moved her hands to Dawn's upper arms and gently pushed her away, finding the girl's shirt to be stained with blood but her wounds didn't seem to be fresh anymore. Through the two rips in her shirt she could see they were healing, not yet fully closed.

She looked up to Dawn's tear stained face and pulled her close again not concerned about her dress being ruined. Dawn clung to her even tighter.

"Shh, it's alright. You're okay," Regina soothed into her ear starting to feel the anxiety and dread roll off her daughter. She thought the younger brunette had relaxed when her crying became sniffling and her body calmed until Regina felt her start to slack completely in her arms and followed her down to the floor. Dawn's cheek was pressed into her collarbone and she used her right arm to hold her while brushing her fallen brown hair from her face with her left hand. The older woman didn't think to panic at her unconsciousness as she quickly noticed Dawn was actually weak and frail and definitely exhausted from hard lines on her face and the dark circles around her eyes.

"Regina are you okay-" Emma started and barely finished seeing her girlfriend holding a body in her arms, laying against her chest. Her voice caught in her throat as she walked with light steps over to the brunettes. "Regina…is that…her body?"

"No," she replied softly stroking her thumb against a flushed cheek. "It's her. She's alive."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I don't know Emma."

"Well, we gotta do something…Madison and Henry are still at the table eating." The blonde panicked and paced. "Do we…we tell them? Now?"

"She needs rest. Who knows what she's been through the past two weeks."

"What she's been through?" Emma questioned harshly. "I recall watching my girlfriend have to pick out a casket for her daughter that she literally just met and then going to a funeral that may have depressed the whole freaking town for the next eternity. And she had a rough two weeks? She ran away Regina."

"You don't know that," Regina said defensively hugging Dawn closer.

"You know what…fine," Emma said shaking her head. "I'll take her upstairs."

Regina looked up at her skeptically and she added, "You know I won't hurt her. I'm just…you know…"

The brunette nodded, her grip loosening on the teen as Emma scooped her up. She stood up and unconsciously brushed her dress down and looked down to the kitchen.

"Take her to our room," Regina instructed. And Emma blinked in surprise by her words. Regina's gaze softened slightly, "Yes, our room."

"Mom!" Henry called.

"Go, I'll be up in a moment," Regina said putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder before walking off to the dining room.

Emma turned back watching the woman disappear from her sight and she snapped away, feeling Dawn's head loll onto her chest before she climbed the stairs again.

She nudged the master bedroom door open with her foot and laid Dawn down on the bed. It worried her a bit that the girl hadn't move or stirred and the only reason she wasn't in another panic was the rise and fall of her chest.

"What the fuck is going on kid?" The blonde she shook her head and waved her hand using her magic to get the teen in some less blood stained clothes. Though she cringed at the choice of a white t-shirt seeing a small faded red circle appear. Without a thought she walked into the master bathroom and scrambled around the cabinets for a first aid kit. She grabbed a towel from the counter and went through Regina's vanity for cotton balls and the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

Just as she sat down Regina stepped inside and closed the door behind her quietly.

"What did you tell them?"

"That I needed to have a talk with you so we shouldn't take too long," Regina said nervously, still very much in awe over her daughter's sudden reappearance.

"We're lying to Henry again, Regina," Emma frowned pulling Dawn's shirt up and unscrewing the cap from the alcohol bottle.

"Well, technically I did need to talk to you, I've just omitted that his dead sister is no longer dead. He will understand why we didn't immediately tell him…right?"

"Henry is good kid but something like this might be hard for him to understand in general, let alone as soon as she collapsed in the foyer…Regina stop pacing," Emma said looking down at the two stab wounds in Dawn's stomach. She shook her head and proceed to dab them with alcohol, the teen not even flinching in her sleep. The brunette stopped shortly, opening and closing her fists, needing something to do with her hands.

"I don't know how she's here. Alive," Regina said to herself.

"Maybe Glass did keep his word."

"Then where is he?"

"It was a soul for a soul Regina," Emma said slowly putting gauze over the wounds. "He made the sacrifice. He really is dead."

"She's looks exhausted."

Emma sighed and pulled the clean t-shirt back down over Dawn's stomach, "Regina, this isn't normal."

"What part of the past few years has led you to believe that anything that happens in this town is normal?"

"You know what I mean. The whole time I've been here the recurring theme in all of these adventures we've been having is that you can't bring someone back from the dead, yet here she is alive and passed out. Should we be worried that something or someone won't come to drag her to the underworld or something?"

"Now look who's being the pessimist. Emma she's alive. That's all that matters."

"I'm sorry Regina but I'm not just going to accept this without explanation. I love this kid but I just spent two weeks crying and in pain because I thought she was gone. I need answers." She stood up from the bed and gently grabbed the brunette's arms. Regina turned away from her, "Look at me." Reluctantly she met the green eyes staring back at her.

"Just because I'm conflicted and kind of pissed at her doesn't mean you shouldn't be happy she's back. I'm happy she's back but Sidney's plan worked yet Dawn was gone long enough for us to plan a funeral. Anyway, I'm gonna go home. I'll take Henry with me while you figure how we tell them…and everybody else about this. Madison should stay, moving around isn't going too well for her lately."

"You don't have to go Emma."

"I think this is one of those times where only her mother can get the answers we all want," she leaned in and kissed her forehead and tilted her head down slightly trying to get Regina's eye. They stared at each other before Regina nodded and captured the blonde's lips in a kiss.

She pulled Emma closer by the waist, "Come back in the morning?"

"Definitely."

"Bring Henry with you. Tell him there's something we need to talk about."

"Alright, can do," she said kissing her again and then finally pulling away and walking towards the door. Regina wrapped her arms around her middle watching the blonde go but she stopped at the threshold to the room and turned, "I love you."

Regina let the corner of her lip curl, "I love you, too."

The savior left down the hall and Regina went to sit down on the edge of the bed next to where Dawn laid. The teen was pale but other than that there was really nothing physically wrong with her putting aside the stab wounds that seemed to be healing fairly well without medical attention. She glanced over to her dresser where all the items she'd found on Dawn laid. Everything that had been put in her casket. _The_ casket, not hers. She was okay.

"I swear it was as if you were born to make me worry about you, day and night, Dawn." She reached over and rubbed a soothing circle into the younger brunette's arm. "Please, let me know when you'll stop doing that."

She got a response. Not a very verbal one but a response no less. Dawn turned her head to the side and whimpered in her sleep. Regina grabbed her hand with her free one and pressed her lips to her forehead as the younger brunette took a shaky breath before settling again.

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes frailly before closing them again. Regina sat by her side since she had woken up early that morning. She'd called Emma and told her to wait until later to bring Henry.

She and Madison had a quiet, but not unpleasant breakfast together. It was difficult watching the young woman push around her food as opposed to eating it but she hadn't voluntarily had the appetite for anything unless she needed her pain medication. Regina wanted to tell her but it just didn't seem like the right time after Madison had politely excused herself from the table and apologized, again, for not eating much but promised she loved Regina's cooking.

The older brunette honestly hoped Dawn would've been awake and feeling better than she looked come morning but the teen was just as knocked out as she had been during the night. She was certain that Dawn's energy wasn't depleted from her injuries but she had to wonder what kind of magic her daughter had been using during the two miserable weeks they'd all spent thinking she was dead. No magic she knew of that Dawn was capable of could leave its user so out of it.

Dawn had woken up a few times during the course of the day only opening her eyes for a second or mumbling something before falling back into fevered sleep. She had a number of symptoms that kept Regina on edge, uncertainty and confusion pushed her away from poofing them right to hospital. Then after a call from Emma just after noon came and when Regina came back Dawn had shifted over to her side which hadn't done before.

She opened her eyes again finding a blur shaped person over her. She blinked a few times and her vision cleared but not by much though she knew exactly who it was. She frowned at the beading sweat on her brow and lips were tingling and not in a good way. She tried to sit herself up only to feel her heart nearly beating in her throat and had the urge to vomit but nothing surged forward from her stomach. Oh and there was that, her stomach was empty.

"Dawn, be careful," she heard Regina say and she felt the older woman's hand force her back down into a soft pillow.

"I…" Dawn tried but clamped her mouth closed and frowned, blinking a few more times until she could see Regina as best she was capable to see her. She grimaced at the dryness of her mouth and was convinced she was dying.

"Here," Regina said sitting down next to her and holding out a can of Coke. The teen wasn't sure why but she grabbed for it eagerly. Shaky hands brought the can to her lips and she felt relieved at the feeling. Regina kept her hand on the soda in the chance the drink wasn't fast acting enough and the teen's hand and arms became even more unsteady.

Dawn finished the drink within seconds. Regina eyed the girl and magicked another one from the fridge and handed it to her, this time trying to keep her from choking, pulling the can back from her mouth slightly, "Slow down, dear."

"You have another one?" Dawn asked pushing herself up and leaning against the headboard holding an empty can in her hand. Regina took it from her and instead made a few bottles of water appear on her nightstand.

"How about some water for now?"

"Anything," the younger brunette nodded vigorously before clutching her head in regret at the movement. "What's wrong with me?" she questioned as she started to drink down the bottle.

"Nothing-" Regina began to say defensively before she realized the two empty bottles of Coke and one newly emptied bottle of water is what she was referring to. "Severely low blood sugar…I think," she said watching her daughter practically inhale a second bottle of water with a raised eyebrow.

"Think?"

"I've seen low blood sugar and dehydration before and this is a little much for that…what kind of magic have you been using?"

Dawn raised her eyes to her mother slowly, sweating letting up significantly but her face was still flushed. She dropped the empty plastic bottle into her lap and played with the cap with her shaking fingers and looked over to the balcony doors, "What time is it?"

"It's noon. You've been asleep for a long while. Why?"

"I just woke up last night…" she mumbled, "Buried. Last thing I remembered was…dying and then there I was in a casket…"

Regina reached out and pressed her palm to her warm cheek, "It's alright. It's over."

"I've always had a fear of being buried alive and when I woke in there I panicked and…" she trailed out clutching her head.

"We don't have to talk about this now. I'm guessing you haven't eaten in two weeks so you probably have a low everything. What would you like? I'll make anything."

"Anything?" Dawn asked sheepishly. Regina smiled and nodded. "Anything with yellow rice in it."

"Spanish food? My dear, that sounds like a hell of a lunch. It's only noon."

"I am really hungry," she said tiredly, yawning.

"Anything you want, mija," Regina grinned leaning forward to kiss her forehead and stood up to go make whatever would make her daughter happy.

Halfway through the door Dawn tentatively called, "Mom?" The older brunette paused at the title and she finally had it set in for her. Did that mean Dawn was ready? She internally shook her head about it and turned to the girl. "Is Madison…"

"No, she's not, Dawn. She's just down the hall but she doesn't know you're here."

"She's alive?" Dawn said to herself and then looked up to her mother, "I don't want her to know yet. I want to tell her myself."

"Hopefully you'll be okay enough to come downstairs later. Emma and Henry are coming for dinner. Emma knows but we both want you to be present when they hear the news. I'm not ready to have a conversation about this just yet. At dinner."

"I'll try," she responded grimacing at the pain in her head, "Could I have aspirin when you come back?"

"Of course."

"Mom?"

"Thank you…I love you."

"I love you too Dawn."

"I know," the brunette grinned sliding back down to the soft pillows and slipping into a much lighter sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright to come down?" Regina questioned watching Dawn try to stand up from her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lunch helped a lot," Dawn smiled gratefully at the woman as she stood up on shaky legs.

"You look like you're going to be sick."

"Now or never," the teen responded determinedly leaning on the nightstand for support.

Regina sighed heavily, "Dawn, it's now or tomorrow…or the next day…"

"You don't want to do this now?" the younger of the pair asked, frowning, Regina wasn't sure at what though.

"Of course I want Henry to know his sister is alive as soon as possible, but I don't want you to hurt yourself. We could always all sit in here and talk."

"No, I'm going down now. Today."

"Whatever you say, dear," Regina said crossing her arms watching as the younger brunette walked carefully into her bathroom and closed the door behind her. As soon as she heard the click she huffed and sighed in frustration, running her hand through her hair.

"Regina," Emma knocked on the bedroom door and opened it slowly to give the two brunettes time to protest her entrance. When none came she walked in and closed the door behind her. "They're getting anxious."

"I'm against the idea for tonight. Dawn couldn't stand up when we tried to bring her down for dinner, I'm not sure after dinner makes much of a difference."

"It looks like she's managed," Emma said gesturing towards the empty spot on the large bed.

"She's shaking and I'm very certain she's vomiting in the bathroom right now."

"Well…" Emma frowned.

"I am not," Dawn interrupted stumbling forward a few feet before Emma caught her.

"You don't look too good," the blonde said sitting the teen down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine." She turned to Regina, "Can I have another Coke?"

"You've had four…"

"What about a potion? Just for tonight." Regina nodded reluctantly waving her hand and a small bottle appeared next to the younger brunette. Dawn took it only feeling marginally better but she nodded to the two women.

"Alright then," Emma said encouragingly.

It took an unfortunate five minutes getting down to the living room. Regina was insistent that Dawn get back into the bed until she figured out what kind of magic had been pumped out of her daughter's body. Or what kind of magic pumped the life out of her.

She walked in first and then Emma followed, Dawn hanging back by the door unseen. She couldn't help but covertly peek around the corner to see Henry and Madison sitting on the couch. Henry was leaning against the arm of the couch with his fist under his chin. Madison was leaning back into the cushions with her right leg over her left, ankle at her knee and her hand gripping the joint tightly. Neither of them looked the same as they had and Dawn deflated and her shoulders slumped knowing she was the cause of their unhappiness.

In the process she missed whatever introduction Emma and her mother had coordinated but she heard her cue to show herself to them. She took a step forward before hesitating, she wasn't sure this would make them happy. Madison had endured a lot of shitty things just because of their friendship. It was possible she could've gotten a home if she hadn't always put her first.

"Dawn?" she heard from Emma and she immediately stepped out from hiding.

Henry's eyes widened and several emotions flickered across his face but he didn't move.

Madison looked shocked and she instantly stood from her spot on the couch, "Munchkin?"

Dawn nodded with a weak smile and stepped into the room further. Madison stiffly walked over to her and Dawn smiled at her friend in relief to see her alive, "Maddy-" she started followed by a painful groan as she felt Madison's fist collide with her stomach and retract. She bent over in pain suddenly feeling unsteady.

"Madison!" Regina said harshly, worrying Dawn might pass out again.

"You left us," Madison said, ignoring Regina, "Two weeks…"

"I deserved that didn't I?" Dawn said catching her breath and clutching her stomach before abruptly being taken into a big yet gentle embrace. She relaxed instantly in the hug, sliding her hands across Madison's back. Her fingers grazed the stitched wound and her breath hitched but she stayed in the hug, refusing to let go of her friend. Madison pressed her cheek into Dawn's hair and lost her fingers in the soft locks.

"I missed you so much," Madison whispered and Dawn could instantly tell she was crying. She shifted gently to look over the older girl's shoulder and saw Regina grinning lightly though Emma and Henry weren't showing any kind of emotion and that worried her. Maybe they were mad at her, she'd understand but it was already starting to make her nervous and right now she was only theorizing what they could be feeling.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the warmth leaving her as Madison pulled back. She smiled shortly at her wiping the tears from her eyes and said lowly so only she could hear, "Can't have them thinking I'm going soft," she chuckled.

"Too late," Dawn smirked lightly, pushing her friend towards her original spot on the couch. Dawn looked between her and Henry and decided to sit next to Regina instead. The older brunette instantly put a comforting hand to the middle of her back.

"So, where do you want me to start?" Dawn asked no one in particular.

"Your tattoos," Madison said. "Where are they?"

"It was a part of my starting over…"

"You haven't started over yet. Start when you died," Emma commanded with a tone. Regina gave her a pointed look and Dawn sighed confirming that she would comply with the blonde's command.

"Well…I died. At least I thought so. Everything just went black and then I woke up."

"Where did you go?" Emma questioned.

"Here. I woke up in a casket last night. I didn't know that two weeks had passed. I…" she looked to Regina in hesitation. "I panicked and my magic blew the top off the casket, and six feet a dirt, and when I got out, Cora was there."

"What?!" Emma and Regina questioned at the same time, shocked. The brunette almost looked petrified.

"Did she hurt you?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes.

"No. I don't think she could even if she wanted to…something about different planes of existence but anyway she explained to me what happened and that apparently it took me two weeks in some kind of purgatory to decide if I wanted to come back."

"Decide?" Madison chimed in. "How could it be a decision to come back? Obviously, you wanted to."

"It wasn't that easy," Dawn defended.

"Wasn't that easy? So you would have chosen to stay dead?"

"I-"

"I told you she ran away," Emma muttered standing up from the couch.

"Emma," Regina warned.

"I…saw things," Dawn attempted to explain. "I didn't remember the two weeks until after I attempted to come here. I wasn't supposed to remember but I did, at least some of it. I watched my entire life over and over again. Everything I thought I had gotten passed…it only hurt more."

Emma's brow softened slightly and Henry finally looked up from his lap over to his sister. Regina rubbed small circles into Dawn's back seeing the teen start to tear up, "I saw things that none of you wanted me to see. Pain. A lot of it…over and over." Dawn looked up to Madison who wasn't liking where she was going with the conversation.

"What are you saying?" Emma asked tilting her head.

"Why did you do it?" Dawn asked Madison.

"What are you talking about?"

"The subway and the-"

"No," Madison shook her head. "You don't know about that. You're not supposed to know."

"I ruined your life. You did all those things for me."

"You didn't ruin my life. You're my family, Dawn. I'd do anything for you."

"That's the problem. You wasted all that time on me, you could've had a real family."

"I didn't want another family and I still don't. You were enough. I had no interest in the all the high class lawyers and doctors coming to the poor little group homes and orphanages looking for blonde haired, blue eyed babies when obviously there were none. No one wanted me and when I first met you, I didn't want you to go through the same thing." Madison paused taking a heavy breath. "So I did my best to keep your mind away from our shitty lives. I wasn't going to watch this fucked up world destroy another little girl who deserved better. That's why I did it. I took drugs they forced on me and I sold what they told me to because I love you and all I've wanted was to get you here. Right here."

"Madison-"

"No, you are worth it. It was worth it to see you make it to your family. It's all I needed. So don't tell me it wasn't easy. Don't tell me you would leave."

"Chaos," Dawn said to herself.

"There is a peace."

"How did you-"

"Philosophy undergrad, munchkin. Spiritual enlightenment and all that," Madison smirked casually.

"What else did you see?" Regina asked looking from Madison to Dawn.

"Ruby drinking herself into unconsciousness. Henry hearing Pan's song…" she said glancing over to the boy refusing to meet her eye. Although his shoulders did tense at the mention of their time in Neverland. "I had always heard the song until then when saw the memory."

"You don't feel abandoned or unloved," Emma said softly, "Not anymore."

"I saw Neal and Graham die…well I saw you when they died," Dawn said looking to Emma. The blonde sighed and sat back down, anger fading. The younger brunette turned to her mother, "Mom."

"Yes," Regina answered nervously. "What did you see?"

"After you took that potion…and Daniel dying but I didn't want to look. I couldn't."

"What potion?" Emma asked.

"I, um," Regina cleared her throat having come to terms with her decision a while ago but wasn't sure about how Emma and Henry would react, "I can't have children. I took a potion to make sure that my mother could never use my children as a way for her to have the throne."

"You can't have…"

"Emma-" Regina began but stopped when Henry stood up from his place. He eyed Dawn harshly before storming out of the room. The living room fell into silence listening to Henry's footsteps as he stomped up the stairs, the force of his door slamming echoing the house.

"What the hell is his problem?" Madison questioned. "Isn't he supposed to be happy to see her?"

"I'll go talk to him," Emma sighed beginning to get up from the couch. Dawn latched onto her arm and stopped her from going any further. She stood up carefully to the blonde gave her a look.

"I think I should do it," Dawn said.

"Are you sure?" Regina questioned.

"He's my brother, I should talk to him. He's upset with me."

"Alright…if you're sure," the older woman nodded.

* * *

Henry looked up from his video game at the knock at his door. He was expecting one of his mothers or even Madison, not Dawn. He had already gotten used to the disappointment of it not being her and now all of a sudden here she was. He just wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Can I come in?" Dawn asked standing at the door and looking around the room. It hadn't really seemed like that long but the room looked different and sure enough so did Henry. He hadn't had a haircut in forever from the looks of the strands of hair hanging in his face just above his eyelids. She watched him shrug at her request and she sighed, stepping inside.

Naturally she walked over to his bed and sat down on edge turning her head slightly to regard the boy. He glanced at her but went back to his game for a few minutes before pausing it and putting it aside.

"Talk to me Henry."

"About what?" He snapped.

"That," Dawn said pointing to him. "You're mad and I'm fine with that. But you obviously have to tell me that."

"You're supposed to be my big sister."

"I'm trying Henry but I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

"You died," he said less hostilely.

"I'm aware. I went to the afterlife and everything. What's wrong?"

"You keep leaving and it's hurting all of us. Especially mom. When you're gone, she cries a lot and she's not herself."

"Trust me Henry I know that. I'm not doing it on purpose."

"You died," he repeated. "You were so angry you didn't even about think us. Your family. Me, mom, and Emma. If you died…"

"That I know too. I didn't think about consequences of rage in a battle like that. Being the Hatter for so long the last thing on my mind was dying after watching my best friend, my sister die. Madison was all I had for a very long time and I don't know what I'd do if she'd actually died. You'd feel that kind of rage too. If someone who spent a fair amount of time trying to ruin your life finally succeeded. They kill your mom, Regina, the woman you've known your entire life I know you would feel some kind of rage. Am I wrong?"

He took a moment to think about it, not actually wanting her to be right. He sighed, however, and shook his head.

"I'm your sister and that's a big responsibility but don't put me on a pedestal. I'm not perfect. I'm going to make a lot of mistakes just like this one. I'll make plenty of mistakes when it comes to family as well. This is my first family. I know next to nothing about being a part of one that wants you. This past year has given me the ropes but for next however many years we're all stuck with each other you'll have to teach me how this goes. You have a decade and then some over me."

"You're not leaving again?" She shook her head and reached inside her jacket pocket. His eyes widened at the sight of the comic book he had laid in her casket. Dawn laid it down in the space between them. It wasn't even moment before Henry launched himself at her. She managed to keep them both upright at they hugged but tilted backwards.

"I missed you," he admitted quietly.

"Fortunately for me I didn't have a moment to even miss you." They pulled apart and Henry grabbed the comic.

"Why this one?" he asked holding it up.

"It was the one you sat outside my door and read one night when I was holed up inside my room. I sat against the door listened. I soaked up every word. Other than having the rich mayor of a small town want to take care me without there being a catch, that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

"It was this comic?" Henry frowned thinking surely it had been a Spiderman comic book.

"Yeah it was."

"That was night before you came out of your room."

"Yeah. You're pretty good at persuading people Henry."

"I'm really glad you're back."

"Good to be back," Dawn said reaching over and grabbing one of the new comics off his nightstand. He followed her lead and they both slid back on the bed against the wall and read in-depth, discussing the best comics. There was a lot more to talk about with her family but at least for tonight they all could pretend everything was okay.


	47. Chapter 47

**One more chapter left...**

**It's getting pretty emotional. Although I planned to finish, being this close to the end is almost terrifying. I'm reluctant to let Dawn go.**

**To address the review from Resilient Heart of a Queen, I will honestly say that was the most heartfelt and emotionally encouraging review I've ever gotten. I could say so many things but even after reading this review over and over 7 days ago, I'm still speechless. The most I can say is thank you so much and I hope you'll be able to think of the ending the same way as the rest of this story. And a big thank you for sticking around for the end.  
**

**And with that being said thank you to everybody who's read and is still reading for sticking around, I hope we don't disappoint. Never can forget Withgirl, thank you for coauthoring as always.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"How has she been?" Dawn asked tentatively as she followed Belle down the hallway of her apartment.

The lycanthrope smiled weakly at the teenager, even if she and Ruby had been informed over the phone about the strange new development, it didn't make it any less strange when the supposedly dead girl had knocked at her door.

"She's…better than she was," the older brunette replied unevenly as the two of them came to a stop in the living room. "She's more alert than she had been since…since it happened…"

Dawn nodded slowly and inspected the wolf, she looked physically and mentally tired and she wondered just how difficult it had been taking care of her girlfriend over the past couple of weeks. Even if she doubted no one except Madison would have mourned her, but now she knew that there were a whole town of people who missed her. Belle must have spent her time grieving while also worrying for the woman she loved and that made Dawn feel terrible for having taken so long to have chosen to keep her life.

It was for this reason that she launched forward without warning and brought her arms around the shorter woman placing her head against her shoulder, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Belle instantly brought her own arms around the teenager and began rubbing comforting circles on her back, "You have nothing to apologize for," she replied instantly.

Dawn took a deep breath and pulled back to make eye contact with the wolf, "I made everybody miserable…I made Ruby sick…all because I couldn't control myself."

The older of the two brought her back into the hug and said, "There is not a person in this town who wouldn't have done the same thing for someone they care so deeply about. We're all just so relieved and grateful that your back…"

The younger brunette swallowed hard and pulled away from the wolf, she let out a little laugh as she wiped her eyes and said, "I just feel like an idiot for taking so long to come back…"

"All that matters is that you're here now and I can assure you that Ruby will feel the same way…"

Dawn nodded slowly as she remembered why she had come here. As soon as she had started feeling better herself, she remembered what had happened the last time she had gone missing, and a short conversation with Belle confirmed her worries.

Storybrooke's resident werewolf had been suffering more during the death of her pup than she had when she had been kidnapped. The waitress was physically ill. She had a fever of 103, she couldn't keep her meals down and she was grieving. All of this put together made the woman incapable of leaving her bed and it was obviously worrying all of the people around her.

"She's in bed," Belle announced, even if the teen already knew, she was desperate for her to go and talk to her girlfriend, "I'll just be out here if you need anything."

"Thanks Belle," Dawn sighed gratefully and she gave her a quick hug, which was promptly returned, before she followed the familiar route to the room Ruby had allowed her to sleep in when she had refused to see Regina.

Walking up to the closed door, she grasped the door handle, but hesitated.

She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing the woman in a state of illness, especially since she knew that it was all her fault. At the same time though, she knew that there was no way that she could not go and talk to Ruby, so with that in mind, she lightly tapped the door.

A weak 'come in' came from inside the room and it wasn't long before Dawn slipped passed the door and bit her lip when she saw that the room was bathed in darkness.

"Ruby?" she asked tentatively. There was a pregnant silence, before she heard a sound between a ragged breath and a sigh of relief and a moment later, there was a click and the light from a lamp revealed the wolf.

From what she had heard about the state she was in before, Dawn had to agree that she must have looked better, but she still didn't look like the completely healthy woman she had known.

The lack of sweat on her forehead told the teen that her fever must have broken, but she still looked physically weak, like it would be a big ask if she had to even attempt to move. She was significantly paler than usual and looked as though she was about retch over the side of the bed at any moment.

However, the smile that was spreading across her face as her own eyes drifted over Dawn made it impossible for the younger brunette not to smile in return, even despite the mix of worry and guilt gripping her stomach.

"Pup?" Ruby said in a hoarse voice, "Is that really you?"

Dawn nodded and made her way over to the bed, after a second of thought, she fell onto the empty space that Belle usually occupied. The older brunette reached across and placed her hand on the teen's arm and her smile only got bigger when it became clear that this wasn't some kind of hallucination.

"I really missed you…" the wolf said with a small catch in her throat.

"I'm really sorry…" Dawn began.

Ruby squeezed her wrist to stop her and shook her head, "Don't be sorry. Why are you sorry?"

"I made you sick," the younger brunette practically whispered.

"Look at me Dawn," Ruby commanded and it only took a split second for her to get what she asked for. "I was sick because of the connection we share. You're not a wolf, so it can't possibly be your fault, but you chose to come back, so I should be thanking you."

Dawn thought this through for a moment before she shook her head, "I could have come back earlier…I was just…"

"Afraid? I would think there was something wrong with you if you weren't. It's a difficult decision for anyone…"

"But it shouldn't have been that difficult…" she frowned.

Ruby looked her up and down for a second, she had been angry that she had died, but that was in no way her fault, she had simply been trying to get justice for the friend that she had been close to losing. She imagined that if she had seen someone hurt any of her friends, it would have been attack first and nothing else. That was why it didn't take long for her anger at the teen to melt away and all that left was her grief, which led to her illness. It was almost as if her wolf knew that life was dimmer without her pup, she had lost a part of her pack and therefore, a part of herself.

The moment her fever had broken, she had never imagined that it was because Dawn was back in Storybrooke, she had simply thought that it was time for her to begin moving on. She couldn't express her relief when Belle had informed her that the teen was alive and well, especially since she had no real idea how she would even start to go about letting go of her.

Sitting up straighter, Ruby used one arm to bring Dawn into her side, a gesture which the younger brunette made no attempt to fight against as she allowed her head to fall onto her shoulder.

"You know that now, but this wasn't like deciding what to wear Dawn. You were deciding between life and death and you had a life before Storybrooke."

Dawn swallowed hard and looked down at the duvet as she thought about all she had seen, "Maybe the Mad Hatter didn't deserve a second chance…"

Ruby bit her lip and shifted to get more comfortable as she thought through her reply. She was at a complete loss for words, before she remembered just who the teen's mother was.

"The Mad Hatter may not have deserved a second chance, but Dawn Mills did…maybe that is why you had to forget everything, so that you could become the person you were always meant to be," she said softly.

"And who is that?" Dawn asked without making eye contact.

"The daughter of the former Evil Queen," the wolf said matter-of-factly.

It took a couple of seconds, but the younger brunette finally smiled.

She couldn't quite believe that she now had so many people in her life who knew exactly the right thing to say. Within a few sentences, the woman had managed to make her feel better about everything she had ever done.

If the Evil Queen could become the respected mayor of a town full of heroes, with a loving girlfriend and two children, then the Mad Hatter could move passed her sorted past and allow herself to be happy for once in her life.

It wasn't Dawn Daniella Mills who had been afraid to return to life, it was who she was before and that person no longer needed to exist.

"How are you feeling?" Dawn asked after a short comfortable silence of contemplation.

Ruby let out a little content sigh and pulled the younger girl closer, almost as if she was trying to make sure that she wouldn't be able to get away again, "I'm feeling better by the second."

"Does that mean you'll be coming back to work?" the younger brunette asked somewhat timidly.

"Granny won't be expecting me to come back straight away…" Ruby replied with a furrowed brow.

Dawn took a deep breath and sat up to look at her with a small smile, "I didn't mean at the diner."

After a moment, the wolf seemed to understand and a huge smile spread across her face, "You're reopening the shelter?"

"Well, Henry has been looking after it pretty well, but I'm sure there are a lot of people in town still looking for pets…"

Dawn inspected her as she took this in, she looked as if she was actually getting better by the second as she claimed she was, and the news seemed to be making the color start to return to her face.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go straight back to it," the wolf said unconvincingly.

"It's part of the life I chose to return to, what would be the point of waiting? I was thinking we would re-open officially on Monday…would three days be enough?"

The brunette sighed happily and nodded, "I think that would be more than enough time, but doesn't that mean you should be going over there to start setting things up?"

Dawn thought about this for a second, before her eyes drifted over to the TV and an idea occurred to her, "Belle," she called.

Ruby tilted her head and gave her a questioning look, but a moment later, a third brunette ran into the room with a worried expression. Dawn shifted and tapped the space next to her on the bed, "I have some TV to catch up on."

Belle raised her eyebrows as she looked over at the smile spreading across Ruby's face at the prospect.

"Okay," she chuckled as she dropped onto the empty space and grabbed the remote from the bedside table and placed it into the teenager's hand.

Without the need for further need for words, the TV was turned on and the three brunettes prepared to spend some time together.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked, protectively standing in front of the entrance to the sheriff's station.

Dawn looked over to the man who had insisted on talking to the prisoner and nodded adamantly, "I can handle it, Emma."

The blonde looked over at Will Scarlet and bit her lip, she reminded herself that the holding cell prohibited the use of magic since it was enchanted against Zelena.

"I could come in with you…"

The brunette smiled weakly at the savior and placed both her hands on her shoulders, "I got this."

Emma took a deep breath and stood aside, "I will be right here if you need me."

"I know," Dawn assured and made her way past the threshold, followed by the man whom she had recently revealed a piece of information.

Will had been freed of his mind control the moment that her former master had been sent over town line, and she had revealed what the Red Queen had ordered her to do to Alice Kingsley. She when she had told him, she wasn't really sure what his expression meant, but he had insisted on going to talk to his former lover, though he had gone to his apartment to get something important.

The pair of them walked in silence as they made their way towards the main room of the sheriff's station and she bit her lip. It was rather awkward to admit that she hadn't noticed her own employee had been under mind control, which was why she felt she owed him this. Plus, she really wanted to have a little chat with the Red Queen herself.

Their two sets of footsteps caught the attention of the woman sat in the holding cell staring listlessly into space.

Anastasia allowed her eyes to flick between the two people approaching her and she blinked a couple of times to make sure it was real. After a couple of seconds, her shock morphed into anger and she jumped up from the cot.

"You should be dead!" she roared.

Dawned crossed her arms and smirked as she fell onto the deputy's desk, "I should be, but didn't you hire me because of my resourceful nature?"

The blonde huffed and narrowed her eyes, "Not even you should be able to cheat death. No human should be able to!"

"A few weeks ago, I would have agreed with you, but it turns out that it is possible when you have someone who is willing to give up their life for yours. That would be something that you would remember if you hadn't pushed everyone you loved away."

Anastasia swallowed hard and looked over at Will almost pleadingly.

The Knave of Hearts wore a stoic expression, but the Red Queen furrowed her brow as she noticed a small twitch in his jaw. He shouldn't have been able to feel anything that would mean he would have to wear a facade, as much as it had hurt to find out, she knew that he had opted to have his heart removed. Her eyes widened as she realized exactly what it meant.

"You have your heart back?" she asked, her queenly accent now a distant memory as she spoke to the love of her life.

Will swallowed hard and nodded, "I never thought I would need it back…until I was told what you sent Dawn to do to Alice…"

"You want your heart back because Alice is dead?" she asked, very thoroughly confused.

Will narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "I returned my heart so that I could fully appreciate how much I hate you. I have spent so many years of my life thinking that feeling nothing would be better than having to live through the pain of losing you, but now I know you're not worth it. You are not the person I thought I knew anymore. I love Ana, not the Red Queen who was so hell bent on revenge against the Evil Queen that she would attempt to destroy an entire town of innocent people!"

The blonde set her jaw and looked over to the former Mad Hatter with nothing but contempt, how dare this girl force her into a conversation she had never planned to have. But as usual, when she fixed the teen with her death glare, it was painfully obvious that she wasn't afraid of her, something that royally pissed her off. Then again, she wasn't exactly in an all-powerful situation here.

When it became evident that her looks were doing nothing to help, she turned back to Will and said, "So you hate me? What exactly was you planning to do with this information?"

Will crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the woman, "I am going to finally move on from you."

"How?" she laughed tauntingly, mostly because she was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Well, I was very aware of your…connection with Will, which was the only thing that made me stop my mom from coming to the station and executing you with a fireball. I gave him all the information he needed to make an informed decision about your fate."

Anastasia's lip trembled slightly in fear and she quickly looked back over to Will, "please…"

The man held up his hand and shook his head, "even if I hate what you became, I would still never let anyone hurt you," the blonde sighed in relief which was cut short as Will continued, "but you definitely deserve to be punished for what you did to Storybrooke and Wonderland. So Dawn let me decide that you should be sent over the town line. Regina will be able to give you a new identity and you'll live in a land with no magic, so you can never hurt another person again."

The blonde swallowed hard out of fear, before a thought occurred to her, "you could come with me! We could both forget everything that ever happened and we would be happy together with nothing getting in the way."

Will looked tempted for a split second before he shook his head, "I can't."

"Of course you can," she cried desperately, "we were meant to be together and this way we can go back to the way we were."

"I may be able to forget that you chose to marry a king instead of staying with me, but that doesn't change the fact that it happened and there would be no guarantees that you wouldn't do something con that again. Plus, there is the little fact that I found another person to love."

The Red Queen's mouth fell open and Dawn thought for a moment that the woman looked so pathetic with her tear stained face that she might have been able to feel pity for her. Then she remembered the same woman sending knights to slaughter her family and any chance of sympathy was dashed. No matter how pitiful she looked in this moment, she didn't deserve retribution after what she had done.

"Who?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

Will sighed happily as he thought about her and wondered how he could have possibly gone so long without going after her. But then he reminded himself that he hadn't quite realised it until Dawn had talked to him. Even then, it had only been a spark of a thought that only his heart being returned to his chest could possibly have confirmed.

"Alice," he replied as if it were obvious.

The Red Queen's eyebrows shot up and she just shook her head, "all that time with a missing organ must have driven you mad…you said yourself that you knew that she's dead."

"Actually, all I said was that I knew what you had planned for her," he shot back.

Anastasia looked confused for a moment, before she scowled and looked over at Dawn, "did you ever follow my orders?"

"I kind of picked and chose when I did," the brunette shrugged, "all it took was a heart of one of the orderlies to convince you that I had carried out the deed. I mean, you could have at least looked into it before you paid me…"

"Well excuse me for believing I could trust my employee," the queen growled.

"My name was the Mad Hatter," Dawn replied slowly, "what about that sounds trustworthy to you?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and asked, "I understand why you failed to assassinate the Evil Queen, but what could have possibly driven to protect a girl you had no connection to?"

"I knew who Alice was," Dawn laughed, "I wasn't going to kill someone who was so obviously supposed to defeat you. Of course, I didn't know that you would be the cause of your own downfall in the end…"

"What are you talking about?" the blonde asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Does she seriously not know that she's from a story?" the brunette asked Will.

The thief just shrugged, honestly it wasn't a fact that he had quite gotten used to yet.

"Anyway," Dawn carried on, "the point of this is that you're going over the town line and I thought I would show you some humanity and allow you to say goodbye to the one person who has even an ounce of compassion for you. It did kind of turn out crueller than I intended…"

"When?" Anastasia asked in a hollow voice, her façade completely having fell away, she looked utterly vulnerable, but also resigned to her fate, which was honestly much tamer than it could have been. Especially considering some of the shockingly violent things Dawn had heard Emma and Regina suggest as her punishment.

"You're leaving in an hour…you'll have everything you need to survive for at least a couple of weeks, but after that you'll need to find your own way. But you're fake memories should help with that."

"What about Wonderland?"

"I'm sending Will to free Alice and the two of them will see that the Red Court is disbanded."

A moment of silence passed before the queen looked up and swallowed hard before she said, "thank you."

Dawn slightly inclined her head.

She was sure that she should have been more shocked about that reaction, but the queen had well and truly lost everything now and she was receiving more mercy than she deserved. Emma had been all for sending her out into the world with nothing to help her, it had been Dawn that had convinced her that they should at least give her a car and some money.

With a wave of her hand, a felt hat appeared in her hand and she placed it on the ground a moment later.

She whispered a quick spell and a white rabbit hopped out of it after a split second.

The animal's eyes fell straight onto the queen and his eyes widened as he stumbled backwards, seemingly not noticing the bars she was trapped behind.

"Calm down," Dawn scolded.

The White Rabbit looked around himself and saw Dawn and Will standing behind him. He gave the teen a curious look, almost as if he recognized her and then looked over at Will, who he definitely knew.

He took a deep breath and finally noticed that the queen was in a holding cell and did exactly what Dawn told him to do as his muscles began to relax.

"What do you want?" he asked, shooting the occasional cautious look at the tyrant of Wonderland.

"I have a job for you," the brunette replied, "You need to take Will to get Alice."

The rabbit tilted his head and shot her a doubtful expression, "Everybody knows that Alice is dead, why do you think that nobody has even attempted to betray the queen?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and said, "Everybody is misinformed, do this and you'll return to Wonderland as a hero."

He thought about this for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to nod his agreement. As odd as it seemed to be called to another realm and asked to do something random, it was all part of his job as a realm jumper.

The brunette smiled gratefully at him and then turned back to Will, "I hope you find her."

The thief took a steadying breath as he walked over to the holding cell and placed his hand on the bars, "I hope you find some kind of happiness, Ana."

Anastasia swallowed hard as she reached forward to take his hand, but he quickly stuffed them both into his pocket.

She stared at him disappointingly for a moment, before she smiled weakly at him, "Goodbye Will."

With that, he turned on his heels and walked over to rabbit, accepting his hand. With a quick look back, he jumped into the vortex, allowing himself to be taken to Victorian London. Once they had gone, Dawn waved her hand and the hat disappeared, leaving the two of them alone. The Red Queen covertly tried to wipe her tears away as she fell back onto the cot.

Dawn lingered for a moment, before she decided that everything that had just happened was enough to punish the woman while she still remembered her real past, so she turned on her heels and left the station. As soon as she pushed the door open, she was met with the pacing saviour and she smirked, "I'm fine, Emma," she announced.

The blonde turned and smiled as she brought her arms around the teen, "You must be getting pretty annoyed of everyone hugging you on sight, huh?"

Dawn laughed and returned the hug, "Surprisingly not."

"Good, because I don't think your mom will ever stop doing it," Emma chuckled as she pulled away.

"I can handle that," the brunette chuckled, "Speaking of mom, can we go meet her for lunch now?"

"God yes, I'm starving."

"When aren't you?" the teen teased as they began walking towards the black car parked in front of the station.

"Well, about two seconds ago…Regina's threats were very clear about me making sure nothing happened and you wouldn't let me in…"

"Well if I didn't think she would strangle her, mom could have been there," Dawn pointed out.

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "You know she couldn't have promised that."

"I know," Dawn sighed contently.

* * *

"A minute and forty seconds early," Dawn called walking over to the booth with Emma following behind. Regina turned around to regard the teen curiously as they came to sit down.

"You're on time for once Miss Swan. Shocking," Regina smirked.

"Only because I drove," the teen said playfully shoving Henry over as Emma slid in the booth and shared a short kiss with Regina.

Dawn put her hands on the table and clasped them together sighing lightly. She looked up, meeting eyes with her mother, "What?"

"How did it go?" the older brunette questioned.

"Well not like how I expected to be rid of that woman."

"What did you expect?"

"Oh, I don't know…bloodier maybe," Dawn shrugged glancing around looking for a familiar face.

"Oh…kid. We had enough blood…and tears…and anger," Emma said.

"Yeah, I know. But I also wasn't expecting to have all of this in the end either," she replied gesturing towards her family.

"Which is exactly why she deserves a less merciful fate," Regina frowned.

"Mom…" Dawn warned.

"I'm merely stating the truth. Being sent over the town line is practically a slap on the wrist for having my daughter killed…and poisoning me."

"I understand what you're saying but being confronted by Will was already pretty bad, I think she's right on track for her share of cruel and unusual punishment."

"But Dawn-"

"I'm not letting any of you have her blood on your hands. We're supposed to be reformed," Dawn reasoned to her mother. The woman folded her arms indignantly.

"Guys can we talk about exile and beheadings while we eat," Henry whined. Dawn looked at him questioningly as she didn't think he would be okay with his former villain mother thinking not so kind thoughts.

"We ordered already Henry," Regina said.

"You're okay with this conversation?" Dawn asked him skeptically.

"Well, she did poison mom and try to kill you…more than once. You are going a little easy on her."

"I'm trying to do the right thing and everyone is against it," the teen sighed exasperatedly.

"It's nothing against you, dear," Regina inserted, leaning into Emma slightly. "She threatened my family and it won't go without severe punishment…if it was up to me. With the way you're doing this she has a chance at happiness."

"You guys aren't getting my point," Dawn said just as their food arrived at the table. "Storybrooke is about the happy endings and second chances. The world beyond that line is not. That's punishment enough, trust me."

"I don't want to agree," Emma started grabbing a fry from her plate, "but she is right, Regina. You haven't live out there like we have. Unlike Storybrooke it's very unforgiving."

"Fine," the older brunette conceded. "I still don't think it's enough."

"Babe we all agreed it was Dawn's decision."

"I know," Regina sighed but frowned slightly at Dawn's smirk.

"So anyway," Henry interrupted. "Did Dawn tell you guys about that comic book?"

"No…" Emma mumbled with a mouth full of food. Regina grimaced at her and then reached up to wipe the ketchup off her mouth.

The blonde grinned sheepishly before chewing her silently. Henry and Dawn snickered at the pair before Regina turned to them and asked, "What is it about a comic book?"

"Well…" Dawn started glancing to her brother. "I never told anyone, except Archie, why I chose the time that I did to come out of my room."

"Oh." Regina regarded them curiously wanting to know the answer to a question she had forgotten to ask when the teen made her reappearance that day.

"The night before I thought maybe even though she didn't want to come out she was lonely…and kind of bored," Henry shrugged. "So the night before I sat outside her door and read her the comic I had put in her casket."

"Not that Deadpool is touching and sentimental in its story but this kid," the teen smiled elbowing Henry lightly, "he has a way of giving people hope when they need it…no matter what he's saying. I was afraid to let you in," she said looking directly at her mother, "I gave you a chance because of a stupid comic book and my fairly ingenious little brother. Honestly it was one of the best decisions I've ever made."

"Because now you have a family," Henry stated smartly.

"Exactly."

"Um, I'm a part of that family?" Emma asked sounding uncertain. Dawn frowned at the question and so did the other two brunettes at the table.

"Why would you ask such a silly question Miss Swan?" Regina asked eying her girlfriend strangely.

"Well. I'm Henry's mom, not yours," the blonde reasoned to the teen.

"That doesn't matter to me Emma. I wouldn't be here without you either." She paused. "I know that my father was never really a match for mom but I understand that. I'm not disappointed, if anything I'm okay with that. Because I'm certain none of us would be as happy as we are, if Regina Mills hadn't fell in love with you."

"Pretty much," Henry nodded.

Emma glanced over to Regina for confirmation and the brunette nodded instantly, without hesitation. The blonde grinned and leaned forward to kiss the brunette while also managing a smile over to the two teens across from them.

"Gross," Henry groaned.

Dawn smacked him in the chest, "Get over it already. They've been making out all the time since they got together."

"It's still gross."

"Boys," she sighed, shaking her head.

Before the boy could responded a vibrating against the table interrupted their family time. Dawn glanced over and picked up her phone, not noticing all eyes fall on her. She stayed glued to the screen as she texted out a reply. She looked to the questioning eyes staring at her and grinned lightly at them, "I have to cut lunch a little short guys."

"What? Why?" Regina frowned.

"I have errands to run and I'm cashing in the favor Madison owes me for punching me in the stomach."

"You run more errands in one day than me and your mom run in two months," Emma said.

"Well you two are always out fighting bad guys, so that's an excuse," Dawn said drinking the last of her milkshake before shoving her phone in her pocket and getting up from the booth. She fist bumped with Henry and hugged Emma wear she sat, the blonde pressing her cheek into the teen's abdomen and hugging her around the middle as Dawn wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The teen leaned over slightly in the hold and kissed her mother on the cheek before pulling away.

They stood up to go their separate places. Dawn glanced to Henry, "Where are you going?"

"Ava…" he mumbled trying to say it more towards Dawn than his brunette mother.

"Oh, your girlfriend," she said out loud purposely earning a glare from him.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" Regina questioned. Emma gave Dawn a knowing look.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said sharply to his sister who just smirked at him.

"Who's not your girlfriend?"

"Regina, we've been over the whole Ava thing," the blonde said putting her hands on the woman's shoulders from behind.

"Well we didn't discuss girlfriends," Regina said looking over her shoulder to her girlfriend as the blonde started to push her out of the door.

"Dawn has a boyfriend," Henry whined following them out.

"That's different. Dawn is 17."

"I thought you were supposed to be more reluctant to let her date than me."

"Why is that?"

"Because she's a girl, I guess."

"Can it Henry," Dawn said splitting off from the group. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

"Bye, kid," Emma waved, grabbing her lover before she could continue the girlfriend conversation. "Let's go Regina."

"Don't think this girlfriend thing is over Emma Swan," Regina said letting herself be pulled away from her retreating children.

* * *

Dawn walked up to the bench she so often found herself sitting on when she visited the park. Something about this time made it feel different so she rubbed her palms against her pants and sat down. She sighed contently and looked to the spot someone she was close to always sat. She got lost in the thought of her and her mother sitting there having many lunches together on the bench until a small body plopped down into the spot.

The teen blinked out of the short memory and looked to the small blonde sitting next to her, looking up at her with big eyes. For a moment she could've mistaken the girl for a little Emma if she hadn't already known this little girl for a while now.

"Hi Addison," Dawn smiled gently glancing around quickly to find the blonde couple off at another bench observing their interaction. She gave them a small wave and visibly they smiled and waved back before Dawn turned back to the little blonde.

From what Henry told her about the funeral the whole town attended. Unfortunately, the little blonde was one of them. She wasn't sure how much knowledge the girl had about life and death…and magic.

She received no reply or look of confusion. Addison flung her arms around Dawn's waist hugging her almost tighter than her mother had when she first came back. Without hesitation she hugged the girl back. After a moment they pulled away, the little blonde stuffing her hand in her coat pocket searching for something.

"What is this?" Dawn asked as she pulled her hand out of her pocket and pushing a necklace towards her.

"It's a gift," she answered, comfortably climbing into Dawn's lap.

"What for?"

"You were right. Your mommy protected me," she said simply.

"Ah," Dawn nodded putting the necklace on.

"My mommy said you were gone…are you staying now?" Addison asked quickly changing the subject. Dawn wondered if she asked as many question as a child. Her mother would know as she didn't remember every single visit she paid to the Evil Queen.

"I planned to," the teen barely got out before a barking interrupted her thought. She turned to the left to see a familiar blur of fur coming towards them. The blonde girl turned just as the dog skirted to a stop in front of them. Her nervousness increased as she knew if Cooper was here that meant Madison was around somewhere as the dog had been following her around as of late.

"Doggy," the blonde cheered and Dawn leaned close to him.

"Be gentle, Cooper," she said before lifting the child off her lap and onto the dog's back. He gave her mischievous look before he trotted off to the playground with Addison holding onto his neck during the ride. Just as he walked off Dawn spotted her friend arguing with a familiar face she'd been looking for since she'd been back.

He was walking backwards as Madison forced him in her direction and she stood up just as Madison turned Devin around to finally see what he had been dragged here for. The frown from the argument fell away replaced with a look of disbelief.

She looked at him like it had been years. Though if she wasn't so sure about the time and date she could've sworn it had been a long while since she last saw him. His hair was different and he was far from the lanky teenager her brother was in his Henley shirt and leather jacket. She smiled faintly.

"Dawn…"

"I-" Dawn started to explain but was cut off by his lips pressed against hers almost immediately with his hands on her cheeks. She sunk into the kiss forcing it to no longer feel so foreign and far away. Like it hadn't been months since she actually kissed him. The brunette deflated when he pulled away but only enough to look into her eyes.

"I'm done Dawn. I can't do this anymore. I don't want any more dates. I don't want to start over, I just want you," Devin said firmly. "I love you, that's all I know. I'm not letting another crisis get in the way of this."

"I-" she tried again and he only kissed her again softer than the first time.

"I know you remember where we left off."

Dawn shook her head leaning into him again and he captured her lips again, "Now?"

She grinned softly and shook her head, Devin gave a small laugh before kissing her once more.

"I think I remember now," she whispered.

"Dawn, yes or no?"

"Ask me again?"

"Will you be my girlfriend…again?" Devin asked.

"I guess so," she said and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Finally," he said shaking his head and kissing her again.

"I'm glad you came," the girl smiled.

"I didn't have a choice," he said pulling away and turning to Madison smirking at them keeping his arm around her waist. "Your friend practically knocked down my front door and dragged me out of my room."

"He's exaggerating," Madison said rolling her eyes. "I knocked on the door. Your foster dad answered and your brother dragged you out of your room and smacked you out of your sulking."

"Well you poked and prodded me all the way here."

"That's what sisters are for. I knock down the ex-boyfriend's door to get two idiots back together."

"Thank you," Dawn grinned and unconsciously bit her lip. Madison caught the action and glanced over to Cooper playing with the kids on the playground.

"You know I'm gonna leave you two to your PDA," the older girl said backing away and turning, "I have to call my girlfriend anyway."

Dawn made a note to really thank her later before looking back to Devin. She looked him over as he glanced around the park and she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards her, "Where's my sweater vest?" she questioned close to his face.

"I'll remember that next time," he smirked kissing her quickly.

"Oh, I missed that."

"You did?"

"That and other things," she mumbled.

"I don't know between you, work, and high school I may not have room for _more_ other things," he reasoned.

"Granny can give you a few days off. I am her favorite great granddaughter."

"I missed you so much," he chuckled.

* * *

**-Two weeks later-**

Dawn sat on the grass and lightly pulled at it as she allowed her eyes to move over the words engraved upon the headstone.

Biting her lip, she allowed a plethora of emotions to pass through her mind and tears blurred her vision as she brought her hand up to run over the name, 'Sidney Glass'.

The funeral the week before had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, because the only thing that she knew about her father was that he gave his life up for her.

The short talk she had with him was more than she had ever expected to have and seeing how vicariously he had tried to protect her from Cora just confused her.

It hadn't taken that long for her to start believing that Madison was the only family that she would ever had, so she certainly had no idea how to deal with losing someone, especially one of the family members who she'd never had the chance to get to know.

With a shaky breath, she looked down at the fresh dirt and thought about what Henry had said about Neal Cassidy. The boy hadn't known his father for long and he had lost him while his memories were still wiped. He had no idea how to feel about it either and had suggested that she should consider going back to see Archie. Surprisingly, she now found it so easy to make an appointment with the therapist and talk through her worries. It was probably because he always seemed to know exactly what to say and suggest and in her first session back, he had suggested mourning for the father she could have had, while still being grateful for the man he turned out to be.

It had seemed strange at first, but she knew that Sidney would have been the type of father who would have continued to be as fiercely protective as Regina was.

With a deep breath, she whispered, "Thanks…dad…"

"Dawn?" someone asked softly from behind her.

The brunette looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly at the woman who she knew would have been walking by soon, "Hey mom."

Regina tilted her head and remained standing as she looked over at the tombstone, not that she really needed to since she was one of the few people who had attended the funeral service.

Never would she have thought that she would have been part of the group who gathered to honor the genie, but he had given up his life to return their daughter to her. Even if she knew that a real relationship between the two of them would never have worked, even if she had been able to keep Dawn from birth. But she could admit that he would have made a great father, and it was for that reason that she actually found herself able to mourn him, and it wasn't just because she could see that her daughter was feeling his loss.

"I didn't hear you leave," the older brunette said, feeling that she shouldn't sit next to her on the grass, she knew that if she had wanted someone there, she would have asked.

"It's Wednesday…" Dawn replied.

"Okay…" Regina said, confusion evident in her voice.

Dawn took a deep breath, she wasn't sure whether this was a good idea, which was why she had covertly slipped out of the house before Regina woke up. But now, as she looked up at her mother's caring expression, she knew that it was one of the best ideas she'd ever had in her life.

Standing up, she smiled weakly and pointed over at the mausoleum, "you visit your dad every Wednesday...I thought maybe that we could come together every week…"

Regina sighed in a mix of happiness and shock, feeling a few tears gather in her eyes and she nodded, "I would like that."

The younger brunette, came forward and laid her head on her mother's shoulder, "we should probably leave at the same time next week though…"

"That would make more sense, dear," Regina chuckled lightly as she placed her hand on her daughter's back.

They stayed in this position for a few moments in complete silence, before the former Evil Queen felt the younger girl begin crying on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay now," she whispered while she began running circles on her back.

"Promise?" Dawn whimpered against her shoulder.

"Of course, my love." Regina brought her other hand around the teen as Dawn found comfort in her mother's arm.


	48. Chapter 48

**I'm proud and saddened to say this is the last official chapter. I'll let this story bring me to tears one last time. Though I honestly can't decide if I want to write an epilogue or not. I guess you guys will decide for me obviously. One last little adventure for Dawn?  
**

**I can finally say I found the song that to me describes every relationship in this story from beginning to end. Whenever you get the chance, you won't truly finish this fic otherwise, take a listen to James Bay's Hear Your Heart.**

**Leave a review for the road.**

**I hope you enjoy this one last time.**

* * *

**-One month later-**

"Are you sure you have to go?" Dawn sighed.

Madison smiled at the girl across from her and nodded, "I'm not bed bound anymore, munchkin. Hell, I haven't been for a while now it's time for me to get going. You seem like you have everything under control here anyway."

"That doesn't mean that I don't need you anymore," the younger of the two said softly.

The last month had literally been the best of her life.

Once they had sent the Red Queen over the town line, it wasn't long before she fell into a comfortable pattern. She had everyone she needed around her, a mother, Emma, who was practically her second parent at this point, a brother and her best friend had stayed in town. Everything had been perfect, until Madison announced that she would be leaving.

"You know that a small town doesn't suit me, Dawn," she chuckled as she placed the last piece of breakfast in her mouth.

The brunette looked down at the table, clearly with no reply, she still desperately tried to think of a way of forcing her to stay. Though she technically could do something to the town line to make it impassable, but she would never do that to her best friend.

Madison inspected her expression and just shook her head giving her a sympathetic look, "You're acting like you'll never see me again, munchkin."

Dawn sighed audibly and finally made eye contact with the older girl, "We do tend to go a long time without seeing each other…"

"In my defense, I had no idea that you were in Wonderland for five years, but if I did, I sure as hell would have tried to get there," Madison said seriously.

"So you would travel to another realm but you won't stay here?"

She bit her lip and considered whether she should reveal exactly why she wanted to go to leave Storybrooke, she wasn't usually one for hope, but being here had started to slowly change her. It did help that there was someone here who trusted her more than any adult had ever in her life.

"It's not like you'll have to travel far to see me, plus I would obviously have to come back here for the holidays…"

Dawn furrowed her brow and said, "Why would you '_obviously_' have to come back?"

"Your mom made it part of her contract, though I'm not really sure if it would hold up in court…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" the brunette asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Regina asked me what I planned to do with my degree so I just said that I always planned to open my own bar…I didn't know she would offer to help me write a business plan…"

Dawn's mouth twisted in a smile as she began to see where this was going, "She offered you the start-up capital?"

"I feel like you should be more shocked then this…" Madison said suspiciously, though the twinkle in her eyes betrayed just how excited she was about the prospect of finally getting her dream.

"Did I forget to mention how awesome my mom is?" the brunette teased.

The older girl rolled her eyes and said, "You're so cheesy when your happy."

Dawn just smirked even harder and replied, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Madison rolled her eyes playfully and sighed contently, "I didn't think for a second that she wanted the business plan because she was thinking of investing…"

"I can't believe you accepted the money," Dawn laughed. She was no longer worried about her best friend leaving town. Even if she wanted her to stay, she knew that her friend would never be happy with opening a bar in Storybrooke. Plus, this way, there was no way that she could leave her life since her mother was the investor of her business.

"I did say no," Madison admitted, "but she explained that it wasn't a hand out…she expects updates on how the business is going and eventually…a portion of the profits. But I think that the only thing she actually cares about is that I have to come back every quarter, plus every family holiday…"

"It sounds like you'll be here more than you'll be there," Dawn said, trying to hide the fact that she was brimming with excitement.

"You Mills women think so much alike," the other girl sighed in mock frustration.

"You need to stop saying these things like they're negatives."

Madison rolled her eyes again and bit her lip in thought. Dawn tilted her head, she knew her best friend's thinking face, she only adorned it when she wasn't sure that she should say something, which meant that she knew that she needed a push to say what was on her mind.

"What are you thinking?"

The older girl smiled slightly at how well Dawn knew her, before she said, "I had an idea for a name…but I'm not sure whether you would like it…"

"You won't know until you ask," the brunette urged, somewhat excited to learn what would be the name of the first bar she would be going to for her first legal drink.

"Well…since you were basically my only family until recently, I wanted to name it after you…but when I thought about it, I'm not sure how many people in New York would come to 'The Munchkin'…"

Dawn frowned at the name and nodded her agreement, "You're probably right, you don't have to name it after me Madison."

The older girl held up her hand and carried on, "I thought about 'The Dawn' or 'The Mills', but then it came to me…"

"And?" she questioned curiously.

"'The Hatter'…"

Dawn's eyes widened slightly, before a smile began to tug at the corner of her lips. She didn't like the idea of completely dismissing who she was before, since she wouldn't have gotten where she was now if the Mad Hatter had never taken her as his apprentice.

"That's perfect," she finally announced, her smile now significantly larger than she ever thought possible.

Madison seemed to relax at the confirmation, before another thought occurred to her, "I guess that means that the opening night should be 'Alice in Wonderland' themed, I might need an expert to consult…"

"Wonderland is not that much like the book," Dawn chuckled.

"So no 'happy unbirthdays for you'?" Madison laughed.

"You're such a weirdo," the brunette teased.

"Which is exactly why you're going to miss having me around," the older girl replied while sticking out her tongue.

"Exactly, it's a good thing you have to drive the five hours back pretty soon to give my mom a budget report."

"I'm sure five hours is worth not having to wait another five years to see you again, Dawn."

* * *

Regina tapped her fingers against her desktop and let out a frustrated sigh. They had two minutes before they would be late and in her current state of anxiety, she was sure that it would be enough to make her start hating them again. As the second hand reached the twelve, she huffed about how ridiculous she was being. It wouldn't matter if the Charmings were a little late to the appointment, especially considering that it wasn't a meeting that they had arranged.

She was about to try in vain to return to reading some random report, when there was a small buzzing noise next to her.

"Snow and David are here to see you, madam mayor," her secretary announced.

Regina blew out a breath of relief and pressed the button, "Thank you. Send them in please."

A split second later, her office door opened and she was met with the tentative expressions of Snow White and Prince Charming. They had never been asked for a meeting with just the former queen and neither of them knew what it could possibly be about. There was no crisis at the moment, in fact, they had been living in peace since Dawn's return

They exchanged a look at Regina's nervous expression and each went over to sit in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Is there something wrong, Regina?" Snow asked after the silence stretched on too long.

"No…at least I hope not…" the mayor began.

David tilted his head and considered whether he had ever seen the brunette so unsure of herself in his life, she was certainly a far cry from the Evil Queen he had hated so much in the Enchanted Forest.

"Are you sure there isn't a problem?" David asked.

The brunette let out a huff at his insistence as she thought through what would happen if their answer was no. She honestly had no idea how she would proceed. But then she thought about how shockingly well they had taken the fact that she was dating their daughter and decided that she would just have to suck it up and ask.

Even if she knew that Emma would never care about royal traditions, but her family certain did, and they had been deeply instilled into her from a young age.

It was for this reason, that she decided to just take a deep breath and tell them what this meeting was about.

"I know that Emma and I have not been together long, but…"

Each of the Charming's mouths fell open as they realized what it was, but it only took a single second for them to agree on what their answer would be.

"It didn't take long for you to realize just how much you love her," Snow supplied, a dopey grin beginning to spread across her lips.

Regina blinked a couple of times, by the expression on the princess's face, she had a feeling that she already knew what their answer would be, but that was assuming that they actually knew what she really meant. Slightly inclining her head, she continued, "Even though our relationship has been relatively short, I don't see much point in waiting to take the next logical step...so the reason I asked the two of you here was…"

The queen trailed off and at this point Snow and David each had huge grins plastered on their faces, it was strange to see the former Evil Queen this nervous, but they wouldn't have expected anything else from a potential suitor.

"Just ask the question, Regina!" Snow exclaimed, practically vibrating from her excitement.

Regina swallowed hard and nodded, "May I ask your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Charming smiled broadly, while his wife let out a little squeal. The mayor's eyebrows shot up and she tilted her head slightly as she looked between them, waiting for some kind of verbal confirmation.

She cleared her throat nervously, "Is that a yes?" she asked, starting to tap her desk again out of anxiety.

As her answer, Snow jumped up from her seat and walked around the desk to engulf the seated woman in a tight hug, "Of course it's a yes," she laughed.

Regina cleared her throat again, but Snow still failed to release and she looked over at Charming's amused face, though he also looked as though he was holding back tears at the thought of his little girl getting married. After ten seconds of the queen's pleading look, he laughed and stood up to drag his wife away from their future daughter-in-law.

"Thank you," Regina sighed, though neither of them knew whether she was thanking Charming for her freedom or for the permission they had just so easily given her.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Snow asked in a slightly higher pitch than usual.

Regina sighed deeply ad shook her head, "I haven't figured that out just yet."

* * *

Dawn walked down the hall, not looking up from the budget report she had to send to the mayor's office the next day. Her arm shot out and she pushed the door to Regina's office open and walked straight in, figuring that her mother would be at work and that it would hardly matter if she went in for a stapler. However, she heard a sharp intake of breath and her eyes shot up to the woman sat behind the desk, suspiciously with no laptop or papers upon the surface.

The younger brunette's eyes trained upon Regina's right hand, in which the woman seemed to be clutching something extremely important, which she didn't want her daughter to see. Dawn shot her a questioning look and took a moment to inspect her shocked expression before she said, "Is something wrong, mom?"

Regina shook her head slowly, and tried, but failed, to covertly slip whatever was in her hand into her blazer pocket, "I decided to work from home today…"

"Uh huh," Dawn replied in disbelief as she made her way over to the desk and picked up the stapler she and bound her budget report together before placing it in front of the older woman.

Regina tilted her head and her eyes scanned over it, before she asked, "Why are you giving me this?"

Dawn smirked and fell into the seat opposite her mother and crossed her arms almost triumphantly, "I don't like to think of my mother as a liar, so I thought I should give you some actual work to do."

The former Evil Queen rolled her eyes, though a grin tugged at the corner of her mouth and she pushed the report back over to her daughter, "You're hilarious."

"I know, I'm a regular comedian," the brunette laughed, "Now are you going to tell me what's really going on? Or am I going to have to sit here until you tell me?"

"I can deal with you sitting there, dear."

Dawn pretended to sigh exasperatedly, and decided to go for a different tact, "If I sit here, then I will fall behind on my paperwork and then I won't go to bed early enough. How would you feel about your daughter being late to a town meeting?"

"I would be fine with it," Regina shot back with a laugh, she could clearly see that the teen was grasping at straws here and she was just as obsessed with punctuality as she was.

The younger brunette huffed and finally just said, "Can you please just tell me, mom?"

The woman tapped her fingers on the desk for a moment, and bit her lip as she considered her next move. Finally, she reached into her pocket and pulled out what she had been so desperately trying to hide and placed it on the wooden surface.

Dawn stared at it for a moment and her eyes practically bugged out of her head as it registered exactly what it was. The diamond set into the engagement ring sparkled, it wasn't big, but it was indeed elegant and simple.

"Oh my God," she whispered and reached across the table to pick it up, and then said louder, "Oh my God! Blondie finally did it?"

"That's not from Emma," Regina sighed as she ran a hand across her face.

"It's not? Then say no," Dawn nearly shouted. "You're in love with the Sheriff."

"I am," Regina said simply. She glanced to the ring resting on Dawn's finger, "That's why I bought her that," she says pointing to the her. Dawn silently nodded admiring the ring.

"This is a nice rock. She'll love it," she said while placing it carefully back on the desk. "And she'll love you even more than she does now, so stop brooding…or whatever you're doing."

"I'm not brooding…I'm thinking."

"About?" Dawn questioned.

"Is it too soon?" Regina asked uncertainly.

"Are you kidding? It's late if you ask me. You two should've been married before I got here."

"There were a lot of things in the way of that happening, dear."

"Well there isn't anything in the way now, what are you waiting for?!" Dawn asked with a huge grin.

"I take this reaction as your approval," Regina said after she laughed slightly at the younger brunette's clear excitement.

"Obviously," she replied eagerly, "But seriously, why aren't you two already engaged?"

The mayor swallowed hard and tried to come up with a valid excuse, at least Dawn didn't know that she'd had that ring for over a month.

"Nothing seemed good enough," she mumbled.

Dawn smirked harder and replied, "That is so sickeningly romantic. I didn't know you had it in you."

Regina narrowed her eyes, but eventually deflated when her daughter failed to stop smirking.

"I'm assuming you have some kind of suggestion…"

"Not at all," Dawn laughed as she slid the ring back over to her mother, "How about, the next time you see her, you just do it?"

The older brunette sighed and said, "The next time I see her will be at family dinner."

"Who doesn't like dinner and a show?" Dawn chuckled.

Regina was about to reply, only to be cut short by the sound incessant buzzing. Dawn gestured for her to answer the call and the woman brought the phone out and her eyebrows shot up when she saw 'Whale' written on the screen.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Hey Gina," someone who was definitely not the doctor everyone hated so much replied. Tilting her head, the brunette allowed a grin to tug at the corner of her lips, as it did whenever she heard her girlfriend's voice.

"What did you do?" the mayor asked with a faux sigh.

She heard a slight hesitation on the other end of the line, and after a moment, Emma replied, "I may have fell out of a tree again…"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and asked, "What have you sprained now for that stupid cat?"

"Well, I broke my phone…and my sprained my ankle…"

"I'll be there in ten minutes, you idiot."

"Thank you, Gina, love you," the blonde sighed contently.

"I love you too," Regina smirked slightly at how happy the sheriff sounded at the prospect, and then hung up. Raising from her seat, she made to go towards the door, but Dawn grabbed her wrist and placed the ring in the palm of her hand.

"You're going to need this, mom," she said seriously but with a touch of amusement.

Regina's hand closed around the ring and she shook her head, "You expect me to propose in a hospital?"

"She is very clumsy, you will be spending a lot of time in the ER. You could even have your wedding there."

The mayor shook her head and said, "We will be back soon."

"Take your time, mom," the younger brunette chuckled and reached over to grab her budget report, "I'll get Henry from school," she added as she walked out ahead of Regina.

* * *

"It's barely even a sprain, Emma," Regina sighed exasperatedly as she fell into the plastic chair next to the savior's hospital bed.

"Then why was I admitted?" the blonde pouted.

"Because you had to have an x-ray," the brunette shot back, "Besides, I'm fairly certain that Whale would be terrified of not doing everything as he should."

Emma crossed her arms petulantly and replied, "But my ankle really, really hurts…"

"Then perhaps you should consider ceasing your tree climbing."

The blonde just shook her head and said, "But then how would I save all the poor scared cats?"

"You do realize that you have magic, don't you?" Regina chuckled.

The savior opened her mouth to reply, before she realized that she had no comeback. Technically she was supposed to be leaving that to the fire department anyway, so she just sighed childishly and lay back on the pillow, "Do I at least get days off work?"

"Whale said that you should take at least two days off which lines up perfectly with you not working the weekend," the mayor laughed.

Emma scowled and pouted, "Can I switch my shifts?"

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, Gina, there has to be some perks to dating your boss," the blonde whined in a very Henry-like fashion.

Regina's eyebrows shot up and she adorned a mask of faux shock, "Are you suggesting that you are dating me for perks?"

"Obviously not, I'm dating you because I love you, but I'm just saying that you should cut your adorable girlfriend some slack and let her switch her shifts. We could both take four days off and binge watch some Netflix…"

"Uh huh, sure," Regina replied with a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, which tended to happen whenever the blonde said those three magic words. "So you want to force your father to work four night shifts in a row so that you can spend time watching TV?"

Emma's shoulders sagged and she rolled her eyes, "You know, there was a time when you would have done anything to piss David and Snow off?"

"Clearly I am more mature than you will ever be, Miss Swan," she teased.

The blonde just pouted again and asked, "Is that a no?"

"Of course it is a no, but I think both Dawn and Henry have plans this weekend, so we have two uninterrupted days together if that makes you happy…"

The blonde thought about this for a second before a smile began to overtake the pout, "Does this mean we can watch Orange is the New Black?"

"You're already two seasons ahead of me," Regina sighed.

"The third season has been out for two weeks and I haven't watched it since I was waiting for you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to stay off social media?"

"Only because Dawn officially introduced you and Ruby to...Instagram."

"So many spoilers, Gina," Emma whined.

The brunette rolled her eyes and asked, "How many episodes do you possibly think we can get through in two days?"

"You have no idea," Emma laughed and the brunette had to stop herself from sighing contently at how happy the woman looked.

The savior had even shocked herself when she had continued to go to therapy, despite how much she had disagreed with the idea to begin with. Before, it was just Dawn and Regina who knew that Talia had ever existed, but now her parents knew and Archie probably knew pretty much everything about the late teen at this point. It soon became clear that therapy was something the blonde should have considered years ago, she now knew that she could be happy with Regina without betraying her first love and he savior being so irrevocably happy just made the mayor even more in love with her, something she wouldn't have thought was possible.

So as she watched her laugh, Regina's hand went into her pocket and clasped around the small velvet box that she had been carrying everywhere with her since she'd gotten the Charming's permission. Dawn's words rang in her mind, but as she looked around, she knew that there was absolutely no way that she could propose to the love of her life in a hospital.

With that thought in mind, she brought her still empty hand out of her pocket and brought it forward to clasp her girlfriend's hand.

"I suppose we'll find out just how many episodes we can watch," she said with a small smile.

* * *

Emma limped up to the huge white mansion, using her girlfriend as a crutch, they somehow managed to get the door open and she sighed in relief as they crossed the threshold.

"Do you think you can get upstairs, dear?" Regina asked.

The blonde couldn't help but smirk at how adorable the brunette looked when she was worried and nodded, "You said yourself that it's just a sprain. Do you have any idea how normal this is for me?"

"Perhaps if you stopped climbing trees, you wouldn't have to be used to it," the mayor shot back as she guided the other woman over to the hand rail.

"I am supposed to have brought back everyone's happy endings. Do you really think that Fluffy is happy when he's trapped up a tree?" Emma pouted.

"He climbs it enough, maybe it is where he is truly happy," Regina quipped.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully and began to slowly climb the stairs.

"I'll be right up," the brunette announced, "I just need to get you some water for your pills."

She got a little hum of assent and then made to make her way to the kitchen, only to nearly jump half a mile when she found the door to the kitchen blocked.

Dawn stood with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised, "I didn't see a ring on her finger. She was not excited," she said with narrowed eyes.

Regina took a deep breath to allow the shock to fall away, and finally she replied, "How could you have possibly known that? I didn't see you when we walked in…"

"Did I forget to mention that the Mad Hatter was also kind of a ninja?"

The older brunette rolled her eyes, though there was an affectionate smile tugging at the corner of her lips, as she said, "May I please get into my kitchen?"

"Not until you tell me why you didn't ask her, mom," Dawn said adamantly.

Regina heaved a sigh and replied, "I was not going to ask her to marry me in the ER, Dawn. She is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming; do you not think that she would be expecting something somewhat romantic?"

"If she were anything like them, we both know that there would be no way that you would ever be asking her to marry you," the younger brunette retorted. "You are not asking the Princess of the White Kingdom here, you're asking Emma Swan and she will say yes no matter how you do it, so just do it already."

The older brunette bit her lip in thought and Dawn stood aside, "If you don't ask her soon, you're just going to make yourself more and more nervous and then you'll never do it. You don't have to plan it, mom, just do it when the moment feels right and Emma will think it's perfect."

Regina nodded and began walking into the kitchen, "I think I can do that…"

"Well if you don't, I'll just tell her that the two of you are engaged," Dawn called, while she walked off, "I'll see you later, mom, going to Devin's."

"See you later, dear," Regina called, as she grabbed an empty glass.

_You can be spontaneous_, Regina, she told herself.

* * *

**-The next day-**

"How many have we watched?" Emma asked rather sleepily.

Regina yawned and grabbed the remote and her eyebrows instantly shot up, "There's only two left…"

"I knew you couldn't resist binge watching," the blonde laughed as she sat up and brought her arms around the other woman, placing her chin on her shoulder. "Do you want to watch the next one?"

The brunette opened her mouth to say no, but she knew there was no way that she could resist knowing what happened next, especially knowing that all of the episodes were available.

"I don't see why not…" she tried to say casually.

The blonde smirked and brought her closer, "We could do something else if you want," she whispered against her ear.

Regina sighed contently and turned her face to connect their lips in a sweet, yet passionate kiss, and when she pulled back, she saw one of the biggest smiles that the blonde had ever adorned. Pulling back out of her girlfriend's grasp, she saw a little pout of disappointment on the savior's face, but she just shot her a reassuring smile, "I have something important to ask you…"

Emma furrowed her brow, her expression turned serious for a moment, before it went to curious, "What is it?"

_Is this really the right time, _the former Evil Queen wondered to herself, but she knew that she no longer had any way out of it now, at least not without her girlfriend using that stupid superpower to know that she would be lying if she suddenly changed her story.

Swallowing hard, she hopped off the bed and walked over to the closet, where she had hung her blazer and reached into the pocket. This time, when her fingers closed around the small velvet box, she actually brought it out of the pocket, shielding what it was with both hands, she walked back over to the bed and started considering what she could possibly say.

"I.." she began, but quickly trailed off, still clutching the box tightly to her chest.

Emma watched as her girlfriend's expression became serious and tilted her head cautiously, "Is there something wrong, Regina?"

The other woman's words brought her back to the moment that she had asked Snow and Charming if she could do this, and she figured that if she could gather the nerve to ask her mortal enemies for their daughter's hand, then she could certainly ask a question that she pretty much already knew the answer to.

"I have been putting this off for quite some time and Dawn suggested that I should just do it the next time that I saw you, which was in the hospital, so I decided not to listen to her…"

"Your kind of freaking me out here, Gina," Emma laughed nervously.

The brunette swallowed hard and nodded, figuring that actions spoke louder than words, she opened the box and placed it on the bed between them. The blonde gasped as the other woman opened it to reveal the diamond ring that she had spent almost two weeks trying to pick. Regina looked at her tentatively and waited for a response as the blonde shifted on the bed to get a better look at the contents of the velvet box.

"Are…are you asking me to marry you? I know that it can't really be anything else, but you do always say that I'm an idiot and…"

The mayor held up her hand to stop her girlfriend from rambling and laughed affectionately, "Yes, Emma, I'm asking you to marry me."

The blonde's mouth fell open slightly, before a small smirk began tugging at the corner of her lips, "Then ask."

"What?" Regina asked with an exasperated sigh.

"You haven't actually asked, you know, and if you want a Charming to marry you, you have to be at least a little romantic about it," Emma teased.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, though she couldn't stop the smile pulling at her lips, Dawn had indeed been right about her not exactly being a princess, and replied, "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

"I'll have to think about it, Mayor Mills," she laughed.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head, "You are truly an idiot, Miss Swan."

"You're going to have to get used to saying 'Mrs Swan-Mills'."

The brunette scowled, but it quickly turned into a huge grin, "Is that your way of saying yes?"

"Yep," Emma replied as she brought out her left hand.

Regina let out a relieved sigh as she quickly freed the ring of its box and placed it on her fiance's finger.

They each stared at it for a moment, before Emma launched forward and covered the other woman's lips with her own.

It didn't take long for Regina to begin moving her own lips against Emma's and they eventually parted when the lack of oxygen over came them in a wave a internal, and Regina fell back onto the bed, Emma's arm instantly bringing the other woman closer.

They cuddled in silence for a moment, before the savior brought up her finger and began grinning wildly at it, but then her smile suddenly dropped, "Snow is going to make me wear a dress, isn't she?"

"Undoubtedly," Regina chuckled, "She's probably also going to want to be your Maid of Honor."

"That's not fair, you get to have Ruby...or even Dawn and the two of you basically think the same…" the blonde sighed dramatically.

"You could always tell your mother no and ask Dawn…"

Emma's eyes flicked back to the ring and she just sighed contently, "I guess it doesn't really matter, Snow would have to be a complete Maid of Honor-zilla to ruin the day I get to marry you."

"You know, when you say things as charming as that, dear, you make me reconsider," the brunette chuckled.

"Yeah, right," the blonde yawned, "You just proved that you want to spend the rest of your life with me, charming and all."

"I suppose I did," Regina sighed, looking to the blonde, she saw a small pout and smirked as she leaned over to kiss it off. The brunette leaned back and smiled at the dopey grin on her fiance's face and she was about to say something before the door crashed open.

"Henry!" Dawn shouted as she ran in after him.

The brunette boy ignored his sister and jumped on the bed, "You finally did it!" he shouted as he fell in between them.

The blonde and brunette exchanged a look and then they both began smirking, "I thought that the two of you were out for the weekend," Regina said weakly.

"I did say that if you didn't do it soon, then I would tell Emma that you're engaged. I had to monitor to make sure you actually did it," Dawn said as she walked over and sat on the bed, "Henry just caught me eavesdropping so I had to tell him what was going on."

Regina just let out a sigh and followed Emma's lead of putting her arm around Henry, she then used the other one to motion her older child closer. Dawn scooted over without hesitation and snuggled into her mother's side.

"Does this mean we have to change our last names?" Henry asked after a moment.

"Well…that's up to you, Henry," Emma replied.

The brunette boy tilted his head and thought about this for a moment, "Dawn and Henry Swan-Mills," he tested and then looked over to his sister to see what she thought.

Dawn just smiled at the boy and nodded, "Obviously we have to change our names, Henry. We all want the same last name, right?"

"Ma could change her name to Emma Mills," Henry countered.

Emma and Regina looked at each other with smirks as the two children argued and they silently agreed what the resolution to this argument would be, "We will all be changing our names to Swan-Mills," Regina announced before Dawn could say how weird 'Emma Mills' sounded.

Henry just smiled in response and Dawn leaned further into Regina as she grabbed the remote, "So what are we watching?" she asked. Regina snatched the remote off her before she could press play and shook her head as Emma laughed next to a confused looking Henry.

"Something that Henry is never allowed to watch," she said as she quickly started browsing for something more age appropriate.

The brunette boy pouted and Emma laughed while she ruffled his hair. Dawn sighed happily as she watched the scene and allowed her head to drop on her mother's shoulder.

* * *

"So things are looking much brighter, yes?" Devin asked as they walked the pathway through the park.

"Brighter than I ever imagined," Dawn grinned hugging him closer with one arm and keeping a tight grip on the leash in her other hand as Cooper trotted with them. "I expected to find so much less in my life but now it's amazing…this place."

"Second chances…"

"In more ways than I think anyone knows…"

"You did come back from the dead," Devin reasoned. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"It's quite literally where the magic happens," the brunette grinned. "I have two, now three parents-the best I could ever ask for, a very awesome little brother, a few pets…"

"What about me?" the boy asked sounding offended.

"Yes, of course. I have you. Ruby and Belle and the shelter. I honestly saw myself even more miserable or dead at this point in my life."

"You're only 17, Dawn."

"Five years ago my life looked to be serving the Red Queen for the as long as I lived."

"Well you're a new woman now."

"Don't I know it. No foster parents. No evil grandmothers. No Wonderland…No Red Queen. No dark magic. Just us," Dawn said looking up at him and he smiled, leaning down to give her kiss.

Just as their lips met Dawn's phone vibrated in her back pocket. She sighed and pulled away as the three of them stopped their walk. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and accepted a video chat with a raised eyebrow. She instantly frowned at the lack of visual on the screen. It seemed like the camera was trapped somewhere and upside down. At least that what she thought and she tilted her head to see if it got any better.

It didn't.

Devin took note of her confused expression and moved over next to her to get a look at the screen. He found himself tilting his head too.

"Ruby?" Dawn called. Only muffled sounds came from the display.

"What are we looking at?" Devin questioned.

"I don't know."

"I think that's the corner of a chair," he pointed out at the top of the screen.

"No clue." Dawn shook her head, "Ruby?"

Abrupt movement shook the screen and they both got a glimpse of the play pen outside at the shelter. Ruby's face appeared on the screen and she looked ecstatic.

"I'm guessing mom told you," Dawn started and stopped in a cringe at the high pitch squeak that erupted from the older brunette. Devin shook his head at the woman.

"Yes! Oh my god! I've waited for this day forever!" the brunette practically yelled.

"You're definitely happy about it."

"Regina said I could be her main of honor like seven months ago or something."

"You might have to talk to her about that."

"Oh I will. This is going to be so great. I gotta tell Bel-" The screen went black and they were immediately met with Dawn's home screen of her and her family laying on the giant bed together after her mother had finally proposed. She smiled at it before she put it away in her pocket.

She turned to Devin and then looked down at Cooper who seemed to know something was happening. Devin have a feeling his girlfriend was up to something but they were together and she looked happy so he wouldn't bother to care what it was.

"Well, boys, looks like I have to find you two some really nice bow ties for a wedding," Dawn smiled. Cooper huffed his disagreement and Devin frowned at the prospect of wearing a tie. At a wedding even worse.

Dawn wrapped her around arm his waist and he let his arm fall over her shoulders as they continued walking with Cooper quickly getting into step happily.

"I don't think bow ties will fit well with my badass reputation," Devin argued.

"You're wearing a tie to my mother's wedding. You're my plus one," Dawn chuckled.

"I'll wear it if it makes you happy," he sighed. The comment earned him a small laugh.

_Happy_.

Dawn smiled.

* * *

**A year ago last Monday I was up at who knows what time thinking of anyway to save my other fic that I had lost all ideas for and suddenly The Hatter hits me right in the head. Never in all my years writing had I come up with an entire story idea in a few minutes. I still cannot recreate that moment but honestly it was the best moment ever. I wouldn't give up that moment for anything.  
**

**And also I will forever love this fic no matter what because through this I met who I think is the best person in the world, Withgirl. I was terrified to get a beta and when I finally did I found this amazing person who knew me inside and out almost immediately. We have everything in common and it only takes a few words for her to understand my crazy ideas. So thank you to this story for giving me my now best friend.**

**And the biggest thank you to Withgirl. My beta and coauthor, I know for a fact I wouldn't have finished this without you.**

**My honorable mentions of course include: **

**Resilient Heart of a Queen-Your reviews have left me too speechless**

**anotherOUATwriter-Thanks for locking me in a tower to get chapters done, you're a great friend.**

**Forever Courage-Thanks so much for sticking out this long. You're awesome.**

**And thank you everyone for reading, following and reviewing, and I hope you find this to be one of your favorites like it is mine.**

**Anyone ever going through Dawn withdrawal can always let me know if you crave more, I know I'll definitely miss her.**

**Thank you all so much from me and Withgirl. Until next time.**

**-M.**


	49. Epilogue

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"How do I look?" Dawn asked for the third time as she adjusted the strap of her dress.

"Stunning," Devin sighed with his chin rested in his open palm as he sat at the vanity, circling his finger around the inside of a bracelet.

The brunette rolled her eyes at him and turned away from the mirror, "Stop kissing ass."

"Yes, name one of the many things I'd rather be doing with you than sitting here."

Dawn pulled him up by his loose tie and he followed, casting a slight shadow over her, "Please don't say stuff like that. My mother probably can hear you." She proceeded to fix the tie he hadn't bothered to finish himself.

"Which one?"

"Both of them," Dawn mumbled. "They already give us looks sometimes."

"We're adults now."

Dawn only sighed, shaking her head at his weak reasoning.

"You're okay with this?" he questioned curiously swiping a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay with what?"

"This 'union'…you're okay with them getting married?"

"Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…just wondering. Might be overwhelmed with two moms around…"

She shrugged, "Just another thing I have in common with my little brother."

"What? Two moms and a dead father," he said and choked and cringed at his words. His neck turned red as Dawn's hands fell away. "I'm sorry. My mouth moves faster than my brain…I'm so sorry, Dawn."

"It's okay," she smirked and he nodded in relief at her quick forgiveness.

Devin was about to grab her by the waist and kiss her for good measure but he doubled over suddenly after feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He groaned, straightening himself up to see Dawn adjusting the ring on her finger of the hand she had surely just punched him with. A frown immediately etched onto his face.

"You know most pretty girls in a dress like that, don't punch like UFC fighters."

"Stop exaggerating, but at least you called me pretty," Dawn said with a smirk. The teen stood straight up to her, rubbing his stomach over his suit shirt.

"No seriously. I think the left side of my stomach is in my thigh."

"Devin, stop being a big baby," she murmured, draping her arms over his shoulders and pressing her lips to his temple and then his lips. His arms automatically fell to her waist. "Better?"

"Maybe," he whispered against her mouth before, kissing her again.

"Gross." The two separated like oil and water at the sound of the younger boy's voice. "I already have to watch our moms kiss. This might be even worse."

Dawn deflated, "Henry…" she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

Devin looked everywhere but the direction of Henry because most times he received a glare from him. Dawn had passed it off as the protective brother thing but frankly he wasn't buying that excuse after having the 'intentions' with Ruby, Emma, and Regina. None of them were in the least bit pleasant.

"Do you need something?" Dawn questioned folding her arms over her chest. Henry just scoffed and threw another glare at Devin.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes at him and pushed him aside. Dawn looked at her expectantly, "Henry was supposed to come in and tell you that your mother needs you."

"They're not married yet but…which one?" the older girl asked with a raised brow.

"The blonde one," Ava grinned.

"Right, okay…"

"Dawn," Devin called from behind her. "The ceremony is going to start soon."

"Alright, fine," the teen nodded, taking a breath. She looked to Henry, "Mom?"

"She's ready. Ruby smacked her in the head."

"Of course she did. As the least stressed out of the entire family we have to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"You're a bridesmaid, though. You have to go before mom."

"I'll be there. Just make sure all the other bridesmaids are ready to go. And make sure David is ready."

"On it," Henry nodded, leaving with Ava behind him.

"What about me?" Devin asked. Dawn smiled at him pecked him on the lips.

"You can go look nice now."

"Don't I always?" He smirked as they walked out of the room together.

They quickly parted ways and Dawn left off down the hall in search of Emma's room. She stopped at the door and knocked gently, pushing the door open.

"Swan, it's going to be fine," Killian sighed, sitting in a chair in the corner as Emma paced in her white dress, back and forth in from of him.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous."

Dawn cleared her throat to make her presence known and the pirate sighed in relief. He stood up from the chair and walked over to her.

"How's it going?" the teen asked.

"She's losing her mind. Fix it before her soon-to-be wife thinks she had cold feet and left."

"My mother is as cool as a cucumber. I think Ruby drugged her at the bachelorette party last night."

"Shame she didn't do the same to Emma."

"I'll handle it."

The man nodded and stepped out of the room. Dawn closed the door behind him and grinned at Emma still pacing, "Emma, why are you panicking?"

"I…don't know," Emma mumbled.

"You're marrying the woman you love. Everything is going according to plan. A wedding on the balcony of a beautiful mansion in perfect weather is hard to come by, you know."

"…and your best friend is my bridesmaid."

"Madison loves spotlight. She jumped at the opportunity."

"Yeah I know," Emma sighed dropping down into the chair in front of the vanity. The brunette came over to stand behind her grinning at the blonde's reflection.

"You look beautiful," the teen commented, her eyes looking over the braid of blonde hair on the left of her updo.

"Thank you…I'm obviously in competition with the younger version of my fiancé."

"I'm not supposed to upstage the brides," Dawn chuckled. "It's starting in a few minutes. And I have to be out before the first bride so let's not get cold feet, blondie. I don't think anyone else deserves this opportunity other than you."

"You and Henry are really okay with this?" Emma asked sounding uncertain, despite spending months being the dominate one in planning the wedding in the first place.

Dawn smirked remembering the day she and her mother had come back from picking out a cake. Emma Swan went through 12 different cakes and Regina Mills followed her around agreeing to everything her fiancé said. Something along the lines of 'yes dear' and 'whatever you like, I like' were the most common phrases in the brunette's vocabulary during most of the planning. It was definitely a surprise to almost everyone. Madison suggested the blonde was just overly interested in it for the chocolate cake she'd pick out.

"I'm more okay with this than I have been about anything. And Henry is kind of annoyed that this hadn't happened already."

Emma nodded quietly and toyed with the jewelry on the surface under her hands, "How does she look?"

"You'd know if you came out to participate in your own wedding."

"She loves me…"

Dawn put a hand to her shoulder and Emma naturally put her own over it, "More than you probably would ever understand."

The blonde took a deep breath and nodded with a more confident smile on her face. They enjoyed a moment of silence before the door opened.

"Dawn, you're up first," Snow announced and the younger brunette nodded, leaning down to give Emma a loose hug around her shoulders before leaving the pair alone.

She walked disappeared out into the hall and hurriedly walked down the stairs to the ballroom where the grand French doors that led out to the giant balcony. The group gathered at the door stopped their chattering as she approached, her mother appearing from the opposite direction.

Dawn stopped next to Ruby who smiled at her pup, "How's the other bride?"

"Excited," the younger brunette said. "Although she needed whatever you gave mom."

"Don't tell your mother I slipped a firecracker to her after her fifth drink last night." The teen just rolled her eyes just as Ruby handed her, her flowers.

"Bridesmaids…and groomsman, you're first," the happy man announced waving his clipboard at them. Regina had been annoyed with his optimism since the first day of planning but he had eliminated all things that could lead to a disaster as best he could so she kept him around and showed some restraint from throwing a fireball at him.

Ruby left out first with Dawn and Henry following behind her. As Dawn started towards the doors spotting the guests standing up from their seats, she caught her mother's eyes and they shared a smile.

"Ready, pup?" Ruby asked.

"Showtime," Dawn said reaching her hand behind her back and Henry met her with a covert low five.

* * *

At the words father-daughter dance, Emma blushed slightly next to her wife and looked up to her father coming over to their table. She hesitated and Regina squeezed her hand as their fingers were intertwined on the table.

"May I have this dance?" David asked reaching out his hand to her. Regina nudged her side and nodded with a smile. Emma took the encouragement along with his hand and let herself be pulled over to the center of the room as the lights faded out and left the spotlight on them.

"This might have been the most nerve racking part of my entire wedding," Emma chuckled nervously right as the music started flowing from the speakers.

"I know you've been waiting for cake all day but this…I wanted to have you to myself, Emma."

The blonde opened her mouth to speak until she heard the ukulele strummed out around them. She clamped her shut and her brow creased as she looked up to her father as they unconsciously began swaying to the music.

"Dad…what is this?" Emma questioned.

_Somewhere over the rainbow _

_Way up high _

_And the dreams that you dreamed of _

_Once in a lullaby_

He smiled, "I had no idea this song existed until I heard you humming it in the bathroom while you were brushing your teeth." The younger of the pair blushed. "You have wonderful vocals, for one, and I really liked the song after hearing it from you. Every time it played, it reminded me of you from then on out."

"I don't know what to say…"

"That maybe you'll think of your old man when you hear it," David smiled with a sparkle in his eye. Emma moved to speak again, about to say definitely in reply but he cut in again, "I believe I'm not the only one wanting a dance."

Emma frowned and in time with the music, David spun his daughter around so she could catch a glimpse of Henry leading Regina onto the dance floor. Her eyes connected with her wife's and she grinned happily. Just the thought of calling the brunette her wife brought a happiness she wasn't sure she'd ever experienced in her life until now.

"What I would give to see that smile on your face every day…" David murmured.

_And I think to myself _

_What a wonderful world _

"I think you might see it more often than ever now…and what about you, dad?"

"I'm just so happy I got to walk you down the aisle after missing so much of your life. For not being there for most of it."

"You know you had nothing to worry about. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

Regina glanced over to the big smiles on the two Charmings' faces as she danced with her son, at her daughter's request. She looked over to her daughter chatting with Ruby and then looked back to Henry, "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I know that," Henry said rolling his eyes playfully. "You never let me forget it."

"Are you…happy?"

"Definitely. This is all I've wanted for a long time. Dawn was a bonus to this."

"I'm glad to hear that," Regina smiled.

"But what about you, mom? We're all happy but are you?"

"Probably more than I am able to express, my little prince. Happy isn't the word to describe marrying the woman I love."

"I'm sure you'll find something," the teen said confidently taking a step back from her as the song finished and Emma appeared behind her. Regina turned around in surprise but grabbed the younger woman by the waist and kissed her. The guests chuckled lightly and the Master of Ceremony announced shortly, "A dance for the newly weds. Enjoy ladies."

"I don't remember picking a song for this," Emma said worrying her bottom lip as she slipped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Don't worry, Preciosa. I got that covered," Regina said into the shell of her ear, pulling her closer.

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car _

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far _

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day _

_And you're the perfect thing to say _

"I didn't know you were a Michael Buble fan, your majesty," Emma said, grinning even wider.

"I wasn't until I started to think of you every time I heard one of his songs. Am I a fan of him?" Regina shrugged. "Sure but only because I think of my wife."

"That just gave me the chills," Emma laughed. "Hearing you call me that…it's really nice."

"Yes, it is." Regina agreed lightly kissing Emma's neck.

"You've been kind of quiet. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect. Just like you, my love, I'm a little overwhelmed…in all the best ways."

"You better be. You're stuck with me forever…and forever…and forever," the blonde teased as she pressed her cheek into Regina's ear.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times _

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing _

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything _

Dawn grinned watching the two women sway together with content, soft smiles on their faces. Ruby was on her left talking with her with Belle in a whisper and Henry was two seats down from her next to Snow and David. She glanced over to him and knowing his sister's stare a mile away he looked over to her immediately saw the mischievous look in her eyes. He pushed out of his chair and snuck over and squatted down behind her chair.

"What is it this time?" Henry asked.

"Remember their first date?"

"Yeah…" he responded slowly.

"I think it's time to highjack the music again."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing fancy this time."

As Henry and Dawn disappeared from their seats their parents stayed locked in bliss. The two women grinned into each other's neck, blushing and biting their lips at every word they whispered to each other. And then Emma was humming to the song quietly until the music cut off at the next verse. They separated with furrowed brows and turned to the stage.

"What are they doing?" Emma murmured.

"They're your children." Emma rolled her eyes at the comment.

Dawn held the mic up to her lips and cleared her throat, "I, uh, have a confession to make. Mom…and mom," she said and everyone chuckled. "I have something I think you might like…Truth is. I kind of rigged your first date." Her mothers raised their eyebrows in confusion. "Honestly, I think only you two will actually get it so…"

Dawn nodded to the DJ and the song started to drift out into the packed ballroom. Henry and Dawn left the stage flashing innocent smiles at their parents as they went back to their seats. Emma turned back to her wife and grinned goofily at the song, stepping up close to her and urging the brunette to resume their previous position.

_Say you love me, to my face _

_I need it more than your embrace _

"Best song ever, don't you think?" Emma questioned.

"Absolutely." Regina said absently, her mind drifting off to earlier.

_Archie shifted his eyes over to Emma and the blonde's cheek flushed as she smiled over to the brunette, "Will you, Emma, keep Regina as your favorite person – to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life's moments, good and bad, be proud of her for the little things, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?" _

_"I will…always," the blonde smiled. _

"Regina," Emma whispered. "Where'd you go just now?"

"My favorite place…" The brunette sighed. "I hated the thought of ever getting married until you came along Miss Swan."

"Oh no…it's Swan-Mills now, lady. Acknowledge that with pride," Emma said smugly.

"I know you won't ever let me forget it, dear."

_"These are the hands of your best friend, full of love for you, holding yours on your wedding day. These are the hands that will scratch your back when you have an itch you can't reach. These are the hands that will help decorate your Christmas tree. These are the hands that will dial your number just to say hello – when you've been missed throughout the day. These are the hands that, at times, will want to strangle you." Regina and Emma laughed as did most of those in attendance who knew that would no doubt be true. Archie did his best not to laugh himself as he finished the rest. _

_"These are the hands that will passionately love and cherish you through the years. These are the hands that will hold you for comfort and tickle you for joy. These are the hands that will wipe the tears from your eyes. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. These are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch." _

"Regina?" Emma whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"Everything…everything," Emma said looking deep into the brunette's eyes. Just that look incited a passionate kiss that probably for the women sealed their marriage more than the first one that day.

"Aww," Dawn said watching them. "On the same line too."

Henry shrugged in agreement but muttered, "Still gross."

"Shut up," Dawn scolded, elbowing him in the ribs. He cringed and swatted her arm away. "They're happy."

* * *

"I think I like this one," Dawn said scrolling through the logos and descriptions on her computer screen. Regina hummed her agreement lightly, stroking her fingers through her daughter's hair as the teen sat between her legs on the couch. Dawn rolled her eyes, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am," the older brunette said defensively. The girl gave her a look and she sighed, "I didn't catch that last part."

"I was talking about this one," she said pointing to the blue and white logo.

"Oh. That's…nice," Regina said tightly, forcing an approving nod.

"Mom," Dawn sighed. "You're lying."

"I just think it's a little far."

"I've been to California before."

Regina opened her mouth to respond but quickly thought better of it and averted her attention back to her daughter's hair. She spoke quietly after moments of silence between them, "You should pick wherever you like, sweetheart."

"But I want you to help me. Mom just says go to Boston all the time."

"Well…you can't pick anywhere closer?"

"Closer to what?" Dawn questioned dramatically.

"Me…"

"I'm not going away forever and in case you haven't noticed I've been preparing to make it seem like I'm not even gone." Regina looked up at her in confusion. "I got you to learn how to use FaceTime. You're not as formal as you use to be when you text…Skype. iMessage…You use Instagram more than I do."

"What does that have to do with anything?" The older woman frowned.

"I'll call every day, post a lot of pictures so when I come back you won't feel like you missed anything, text you all the time…besides I'm not leaving forever, I'll be back."

"You didn't come back the last time you left."

"Well, I was infant. There's not much I could've done about that." Dawn turned more to the older woman and grabbed her hand. "We're happy. You're happy and married. Everything is fine. It's been months since the wedding and almost a forever since the town was in danger. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alright…" Regina nodded, taking a breath and give her the bravest smile she could muster. "So UCLA?"

"No," Dawn smiled, squeezing her hand. "Duke."

Regina glanced to the laptop screen and sighed in relief at the school's location, "North Carolina…that isn't too far. It's better."

Dawn started to laugh at her mother's apparent anxiety but was interrupted by frantic footsteps rushing down the step followed by an equally frantic voice, "Regina!...Regina!"

"Oh no," the former queen sighed. "What has she done now?"

"Regina!" Emma shouted appearing in the doorway.

"What's wrong Emma?"

"I…I...

"You're...?" Dawn asked.

"I'm pregnant."

The trio fell into silence, the two brunettes too surprised to speak. Both Dawn and Regina eyed the pregnancy test in the blonde's hand with awed expressions. Emma was about to urge them to say something when the front door opened and closed with Cooper trotting into the room with Henry walking with him with his bag over his shoulder. He came to an abrupt standstill seeing the look on his brunette mother's face and his sister's face.

"What's going on?" Henry questioned before he looked over to the object in Emma's hand. His eyes widened much like everyone else in the room. "Is that…?"

"We're going to have a baby," Regina said to herself in disbelief.

"Yeah," Emma replied with an adorable grin sprouting on her face.

"Uh…how?" Dawn questioned with a frown.

"Magic, duh," Henry snorted. "You were the Mad Hatter how did you not know that?"

"It's not like I would have any reason to be looking for such information." Henry just rolled his eyes at her and glanced between his mothers.

"Well...You're happy and married with two kids and a baby on the way. Me going to college is the least of you worries, mom." Regina's lips tilted at the corners as she gently pushed Dawn over so she could stand. Emma met her halfway and they were kissing each other within seconds, wrapped in an embrace.

"We're having a baby." Emma nodded resting her forehead against her wife's, brushing her lips against hers before kissing her fully.

Henry groaned and rolled his eyes, "It's never going to _not_ be gross."

Dawn frowned at him and chucked a pillow at him and then threw another one for good measure, "They're happy."

Emma and Regina stayed in their embrace, chuckling at their kids with smiles over taking them. Emma reached up and brushed some hair out of her wife's face and whispered, "We're having a baby."

* * *

**I couldn't resist writing a little more so I did...months later. Kind of didn't want to end it completely but no other choice. Hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for reading.**

**Wedding Songs: **

**Over the Rainbow/What A Wonderful World - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole**

**Everything - Michael Buble**

**Say You Love Me - Jessie Ware**

**The End (Officially) **


End file.
